The CHIKARA Fanfiction
by CHIKARAfiction
Summary: For this family, being different has been the normal thing. But what happens when they find out that they are more different than any of them could have imagined? Dark secrets, Forgotten pasts and...wrestling demons? Enjoy! For all Audiences very VERY mild language the T Rating is just to be safe
1. The Beginning

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter One: The Beginning

Note: Hey sportsfans, quick note from Hecallsmehischild. Just for the record, so everyone knows, CHIKARAfiction (formerly CJBTDI) has full permission to use my characters Della, Tom, Mikko, and Tiana for his story. Anyone has a problem with that, they can take it up with me on my page, and I'll confirm it. All members of CHIKARA that are used, their likeness and branding are all only being used for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringement intended.

Another quick note before we start, most of this story will be written in a different format, however for the start of this, the format is slightly different as HeCallsMeHisChild helped me write the intro, the rest of the fanfiction will pretty much be like this

*Thoughts and or actions will be displayed like this*

Dialogue will probably be the same without quotation marks, however when we get to the wrestling

Commentary will look like this: Character- Im talking like this!

So anyway thats all, and I hope you enjoy!

...

The villagers hadn't stopped screaming for hours. She huddled in the corner of their hut, covering her baby sister. They would not get her, whatever they were.

Her mother and father had barricaded the door with all they owned, which was not much. A table, two chairs, and a small open stove. Her mother looked over to her, eyes wide and frightened. "Take care of her! If something happens, get her out of here!"

The blockade had been pointless. The roof of their hut was ripped off like a dead leaf from an autumn branch. Red light blasted into her parents, reducing them to ash in seconds.

She shoved her sister behind the upended table. Her movement attracted their attention, and she felt a wire wrapping around her middle, pulling her away. She kicked and struggled, screaming, but she couldn't get away. All she could see was two piles of ash, and the table…

Tiana, stay safe, wait for me…

...

The door to J J's Auto Repair flew open. To say the man with crazed fear in his eyes seen leaving the premises was tall would be an understatement. He easily passed several of the taller basketball players in stature, and football players in stock. His greased coveralls stretched tightly over his chest and arms, the one heaving and the others flailing as he ran for his truck.

"Tom, get back here, what's the emergency?" Came a shout from inside the garage.

"It's time!" He bellowed back, loading into the car and backing out into the street. Once there, he floored the pedal. There was no time to waste. This was it!

...

It felt like an eternity before he reached the little one story building that housed his little family. But still...it did not take him that long to get from one end of Endsville to the other...the 'Good End' as some people called it. He yanked the parking brake, pulled the keys out, and jerked out of the truck, leaving the door hanging open. His feet pounded the pavement as he rushed up the steps to the porch. Sweat made his dark brown skin slick. Fumbling with his keys, he finally forced the door open, and rushed inside.

"Della! DELLA! Are you alright? Where are you? Is the ambulance on the way?"

An irritated voice called from the living room, "In the den, calm down, it was a false alarm."

Tom stood there, blinking. False… alarm? His shoulders lifted and fell in a sigh. Well, at least nothing bad had happened. He trudged all the way in, lifting his head as he entered the den.

There, sprawled on the couch, lay Della. Petite, pale-skinned, average heighted, fiery-tempered, 5-month pregnant package of explosives that she was, and Tom loved every moment with her. Even the exasperating ones, like this one. She glanced up, her hazel eyes meeting his chocolate ones. A semi-apologetic smile crossed her face, quickly followed by a scolding. "You shouldn't have rushed like that, they're probably thinking all kinds of things at work."

Tom just rolled his eyes, smiling. He sat down on one end of the couch. Reaching over, he ran his hand through her perpetually frizzy hair that stuck out in all directions. If he was home, he may as well enjoy being with his wife. And if their daughters weren't up yet—

A shrill scream cut through the peace of the house, and Della's face fell.

"Mikko."

Tom rose from the couch, and Della relaxed. Tom would take care of it this time

...

Hurrying down the hall, Tom knocked on a pink and purple painted door. When the only answer was continued screams, Tom opened the door.

The most love and care had been spent on this room. The carpet was plush violet, and the walls a cheerful pink. The curtains were heart and flower patterned, the floor strewn with various dolls and books, and a bed set up on each side of the room. The occupant of the bed on the left was a six year old Japanese girl, with a frightened expression, her knees drawn up to her chin and her quilt wrapped around her like a shield as she stared at the occupant of the other bed.

The bed on the right held a ten year old Japanese girl, thrashing in her bed. Her fists knotted in the sheets, and sweat matted her hair as she screamed, fighting off the images in her mind.

Tom knelt by her bed, catching her tiny hands in his own massive ones. "Mikko." He called to her. "Mikko." He reached one hand out to shake her.

Mikko's eyes bolted open, dark with terror. Outside, thunder rumbled, and Tom felt the hair on the back of his arms rise with static electricity. He reached his hand out and smoothed her hair back. "Mikko, you're safe."

For a moment more, her eyes remained unfocused, but as the last vestiges of her nightmares left her, her eyes locked onto his. They filled with tears, and Tom drew her into his arms, rocking her gently.

"It's okay, Mikko. It'll be okay." He murmured, kissing her head.

"Is Mikko done?" Came a small voice from the left side of the room. Tom glanced over, and opened an arm. The second occupant of the room scurried over, joining the embrace."

"Yes, Tiana. She's awake." He held them for a little longer before releasing them. "Why don't you go get ready, since you're up? I know it's Saturday, but maybe we can to to the park, okay?"

Tiana squealed joyfully. "The park! Yes, the park!"

Tom smiled. Getting out would be good for them all, maybe it would settle the baby too.

Yes the family was very different but altogeather there was so much love...but dark pasts haunted this family, dark pasts not just for the children...but for all involved...but what happens when dark pasts rather left forgotten...come back...and change your life in more ways than you can count?

...

Note: And thats the first chapter, yes a bit of a setup for the next one, which I assure you will start to get to the CHIKARA side of things, but like I said, this CHIKARA fic has alot more than just wrestling, and in the first few chapters you'll really see that, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride, because its going to be a fun one!


	2. Green and Black

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 2: Green and Black

Note: A big thanks to all who have read the first chapter, and now is where things will start to get interesting, and your favorite CHIKARA characters will start to get some time, and a note, I mainly stay to the CHIKARA characters completely, but for storyline purposes some might be just slightly different, but anyway, here is Chapter 2, Enjoy!

...

The park was very eventful, after the scares and tribulations of the day it was quite nice and all were in good spirits...however that didnt mean that all would be good when night came along, especially for the children, however, currently the children arent the biggest problem.

In the middle of the seemingly calm blissful night, a portal opens...and two figures step out, small in stature, maybe the size of a child...but these were no children...green faces accompanied these two, along with various tattoos and markings, and piercing green eyes, one of them seemed a bit more energetic than the other, both faces green and black, however detailed differently, long black hair, even black teeth, both had pants with a green star like symbol on them, and they both also had shirts on the uppper half of their bodies...prison stripped shirts, the slightly taller one twitched and cracked his neck, and in a demonical undertone of a voice* FINALLY...we are out of that hellhole...

*the other one, a tad smaller, with a bit of a bored or dull expression sighed in the same demonic undertone* Well...I cant say that was the best plan you ever thought of but...it got us out... *The slightly taller one twitched slightly and turned to him* Hey, that fat demon would have eaten anything, I just had to coax him into it, he was releeased serving his time, we make him throw up so we dont have to...go out that other end...and here we are...free and ready to do what we do best! *The calmer one blinked and cocked his head just slightly* ...Ok fill me in...what exactly do YOU do best Obariyon?

*The more energetic one, named Obariyon, snapped back irritably* Hey, watch it Kodama! It was my plan that got us out of there, and if it wasnt for me you'd be in a demons intestine!

*Kodama calmly stood there not phased at all*...Mhmm...so thats why I heard you saying 'Kodama Kodama HELP ME Im slipping Im spipping AAHHHH!' because...I was the one in trouble right? *Obariyon opened his mouth to retaliate, but found it best not to cause scene and get people awake, they were trying to keep a low key profile right now...so they needed to keep it that way...* Dont make me hurt you...

*Kodama arches an eyebrow* Try it...we have more importiant things to worry about...like when HE finds out we're gone *Obariyon twitches, but regains composure quickly* Thats why I will find us a place to hide! *Kodama blinks boredly at him* Oh joy, because the first time was so fun... *Obariyon growls* Fine wait out here and let him find you! *Kodama sighs slightly...as much as he hated taking orders from his brother...he would need to give him this. Obariyon's ego was something he would rather feed than to let...him...find them*...Lead the way oh wise one... *Obariyon grins triumphant* Thank you...a little respect will egt you places brother... *walks behind a house, Kodama rolls his eyes sighing as he follows him*

*It isnt long after the come up to the side of a house when the sound of a screen door opening and slamming sounds from it, rather loud in the middle of the night.*

*Obariyon leaps behind the house wall, whispers* See who it is... *Kodama whispers back irritably* Why dont you, YOU wanted to be the leader... *Obariyon pauses...then thinks of a way out of this...* You are smaller than me, therefore, you should be the spy! *Kodama blinks at him, and just flatly says* Im not going to look, you wanted to be the leader, LEAD... *Obariyon growls at him, unfortunatly he did take on the leader job, maybe he shouldnt have, and peeks*

*A 6-year-old girl stands just in front of the back door to the house. A white nightie flows around her knees, her head tilts slightly to the side, and her mouth hangs open. Her eyes are shut tightly. In front of her, about fifteen feet away, is the family pool. She walks toward it slowly, eyes still shut.*

*Obariyon sighs relieved* Oh...its just a little girl...looks like shes going for some stupid swim in the middle of the night, weird... *Kodama looks...blinks*...Obariyon... *Obariyon looks to him* What? *Kodama watches the girl a few more moments* ...I dont think shes going nightswimming... *Obariyon looks a little confused* Then what the hell is she do-

*The girl walks right off the edge, splashing into the pool, and going under before Obariyon can even finish his sentence...and she doesn't come up, but she looks like she's struggling underwater.*

*Obariyon watches, twitches just slightly at the deafening silence* ...Shes not going to come up is she? *Kodama simply states* Not on her own no... *Obariyon looks at this scene...* ...Well I guess we should keep looking for that place to stay- *Kodama cuts him off swiftly* Obariyon... *Obariyon replies exasperated* What? Really? Someone else is bound to see this happening! *Kodama looks around calmly and retorts* Its the middle of the night...and we are the only ones here... *Obariyon simply replies* ...and? *Kodama sighs and says it blunty* ...Shes going to die, unless one of us does something you know *Obariyon snaps at him* Ok, then you do it! *Kodama shrugs folding his arms* Im sorry, I thought the leader acted first...and who am I to upstage the leader *Obariyon opened his mouth to retort, but Kodama doesnt back down...he's played to his ego* ...I hate you...you know that right *Kodama groans he's wasting time arguing* Save her...now...

*Obariyon looks to the scene and growls* For the love of...*sprints and dives into the pool...comes up with her and dumps her over onto the deck, Obariyon gets out shaking his head ofthe water* There! Happy? *Kodama silently walks over* Well you did the right thing... *Obariyon twitches and snaps back* Which we arent KNOWN for! *Kodama looks at him silently and replies* You seriously could look me in the face and tell me you would have been perfectly fine with watching a 6 year old die? *Obariyon looks like he might respond quickly but then he's silent* Kodama- ...The answer is NO, Obariyon... *Obariyon sighs* Fine, we saved her, can we go now? *Kodama looks at her calmly* We cant just leave her here... *Obariyon growls having enough of this* WATCH ME! *gets ready to leave*

*The little girl hacks up a lungful of water, choking and grabbing at her throat. She shivers, curling up, and cries*

*Obariyon stops, frozen in his tracks, until Kodama finally breaks the silence, folding his arms* Well oh fearless leader? *Obariyon looks to Tianna...then looks back to Kodama* ...I just got out of prison...and you are going to make me BABYSIT? *Kodama shrugs* ...Yep...I am...because one...the kid needs some help, and hey maybe if you do some community service, he'll give you a lesser punishment when he finds us, and two...we can hide in her house... *Obariyon is about to firre back an argument...but...he is right, their house could be a quick place to take refuge...* ...If we get caught Im going to destroy you *Kodama isnt phased by that one bit* Noted *Obariyon flings the girl over his shoulder and they walk into the house, Obariyon sets her on the kitchen table and looks around* ...So what do mortal kids...really need in this situation? *Kodama thinks* Well...a towel to dry her off would be good *Obariyon nods* Fine, as the leader, I order you to do something for once and get the towel...quietly *Kodama sighs* Oh as you command...*walks off rolling his eyes, Obariyon groans rubbing his forehead...what the hell has he gotten into here...*

*Obariyon doesnt get alot of time to really think about that, because the girl shivers, still not entirely sure what's going on. She cringes, and looks at Obariyon.*... s...s'not halloween...

*Obariyon blinks, eyes snapping back to the girl* Wait you're awake? You fell into a pool and nows the time you choose to wake up? *he sighs annoyed* Thats my luck..

*The girl looks at him, she's afraid and confused, she doesnt know how she got there* Wh...who are you? It's cold...

*Obariyon gives a sigh and replies* Im Obariyon, demon, and you fell into a pool sleepwalking you're bound to be cold...but dont worry my brother went...to wherever it is you keep towels here, to give you one to dry of or something...

*the girl watches him...he saved her? ...Then...he isnt a monster...* Closet... that way. *she points the opposite way Kodama went*

*Obariyon looks realizing this* ...then where did Kodama go? *Kodama instead of finding a clsoet, in the darkness has opened up the door to the girls bedroom, he sighs irritated, whispers to himself* Its too dark to see anything, how am I supposed to see a towel, stupid Obariyon, oh yeah fearless leader go get a towel in the middle of the night with nothing to see with...unbelievable...

*Muffled cries from one side of the room bring him out of his train of thought and rambling, and restless movements. Someone else is in the room with him. Kodama immediatly falls silent and turns that way*

*the room is shadowy, but there is some moonlight. THere's a form on a bed on the right, twisting all around, crying, Kodama sees this...and sighs, whispers to himself* Curiosity will kill you Kodama...*goes closer to get a better view in the moonlight...and there is whats causing it. It's another girl, older looking, also in a nightgown, eyes clenched tight. She looks like she's trying to fight off something.*

*Kodama blinks watching her, whispers to himsel* ...And I thought the sleepwakig into the pool would be the end to this...well looks like Im wrong about that...

*Just before he can really wonder whats going on in her head, the girl sits bolt upright, mouth open, eyes wide and staring. Kodama yelps and falls back thnking that he woke her up...stupid...why couldnt he keep his thoughts in his own head? He blinks...feeling a drop of...water? ...On his shoulder...it wasnt raining outside. He looks up slowly, and overhead, thunderclouds form, inside the room. Flashes of light flicker in the clouds...Kodama's eyes widen. How is that happening? And then the rain begins fully falling to the floor, and lightening is threatening in the clouds*

*Kodama looks at this scene* ...Oooooh no...Oh no...this is bad this is very ba-AAAD..*He's cut off by havint to leap out of the way of a lightening strike which strikes the carpet, leaving a giant singed hole in the room, Kodama's mouth goes ajar a bit...he isnt dealing with a normal person here...this girl could really do some damage to him, speaks up over the rain to her* Hey...can you please stop it? Im not here to hurt you or anything so please dont hit me with the lightening...

*Kodama is hoping thats going to calm the storm, but it doesnt. She doesn't seem to be looking at him. She doesn't even seem to be fully conscious. Which means, whatever is causing this, it isnt him...*

*Kodama looks at her for a minute* ...You got to be kidding me...what is it with these kids and being half concious? *goes over being wary of the lightening, and quickly shakes her, at this point he doesnt care about keeping himself a secret from her, he could be fried in her little 'episode'* Hey Kid...Kid...you're going to blow up your room if you keep this up, and maybe more than your room. Come on, wake up... lightening isnt healthy for a Mortal little girl to be conjuring up...so...WAKE UP...

*Finally, the girl gasps, and her eyes locking onto his silently, Kodama is a bit taken aback by this...but blinks...the storm is still going...um...talk to her yeah* Um...hey there...could you please turn this storm off before something really bad happens to both of us...

*The girl looks up. Claps a hand over her mouth, and waves frantically. The clouds disperse, but the carpet and beds are soaked, and there's a burn mark on the carpet. It doesnt look like she meant to do this at all but...couldnt help it. Kodama hasnt really been able to process whats been happening, and still will not be able to, as footsteps are pounding down the hall right for the room. Kodama turns to the door and turns back quickly* I'm pretty sure I should hide...

*The girl just stares at him, confused as to who he is and why he is in her room and...why he LOOKS like that. But there's a space under her bed. Kodama looks and sees it, looks back* ...If whats coming in might...kill or really hurt me at first sight...Im not here to hurt you or anything please dont say Im here...*gets down and rolls under the bed quietly, just hoping that this girl is thankful he stopped her from destroying her room and worse...*

*Tom bursts into the room. He flips on the light, and takes in the room and the mess in a moment. His face falls, knowing exactly what happened.* Mikko... *Tears run down Mikko's face, and she hangs her head. She tries so hard to keep it under control, but when shes alseep, in her nightmares sometimes...she just can't. Della pushes past Tom, and pulls Tiana out of bed and into her arms.* It's okay... it's okay... we'll find some way to make the nightmares go away. Kodama listens under the bedframe...how bad are these nightmares to cause this girl to make homeade thunderstorms...his thoughts are cut off once again when he peeks out a little more and finally sees the parents...wait...those arre the PARENTS? ...Ok...adopted...has to be...holy crap look at the size of that guy...Im just glad Im under here, or I might not get a chance to explain before Im run into the ground...unlike Obariyon who is downstairs in open view...Kodama's eyes widen under the bed. And it is at that exact moment, when Tom glances at the empty bed on the left, and his eyes widen. He turns and barrels out of the room. Kodama runs a hand through his hair silently, Obariyon is done for...*

*Well in the other part of the house, Obariyon has been waiting for a long time for Kodama to get a towel...he would be worried if his kmind wasnt on the verge of shattering...Tianna upon learning that Obariyon isnt there to hurt her, and in fact saved her, has instantly put down her wall and started talking to Obariyon, and talking...and talking...about what she likes...she likes hairclips, and tea parties, and dressing up like a princess, and so many more things that make Obariyon want to bash his head against the wall, he finally breaks the conversation* Ok kid! ...For the last time...I dont KNOW which Disney Princess is my favorite...I dont want to know...and I dont care...*Obariyon sighs smoothing his hair back* What is keeping Kodama so long? I know he went the wrong way but...the house isnt THAT big!

*Not too soon after Obariyon asks that question, footsteps pound the floor, shaking the house, Obariyon freezes...asks quietly* Please...tell me thats an earthquake...right? *Tiana just beams back* Naw, that daddy! *Obariyon blinks...the house is SHAKING...* ...Daddy? *Tiana smiles nodding, Obariyon blinks...its getting closer...* Hey kid...um...whats your name? *The girl smiles at him* I'm Tiana Mr. 'Bary *Obariyon looks around quickly, has to act fast* Um yeah Tiana right, um...hey how about we play a game? *Tiana lights up* Ooooh...a game? Obariyon- Yeah a real fun one, called ''Hide your new fiend Obariyon and dont tell where he is, dont even mention him, until Daddy leaves...' *Tiana blinks...she never heard of this game...but it might be fun, she points to a sizable cupboard, the pantry, and Obariyon leaps into it without a second thought, about a three second gap before Tom gets there...*

*Tom rushes in, sees Tiana, exclaims* Tiana you're wet! You fell in the pool? *Tiana blinks at him, Obariyon hopes she stays to the game...Tianna states* Can't swim Daddy, don' go in the pool. *Tom looks at her, sighs a bit* You sleepwalk, sweetie, remember we told you that? *Tiana looks at herself...cant say Obariyon saved her from the pool that would ruin the game, thinks up an excuse* Woke up wet. *Tom looks at her a minute...theres no way she could have fallen in the pool and gotten out in time...so it had to be another reason* Maybe showered... *He assures himself that thas what happened. Grabs a towel and drapes it around her* Come on, dry clothes, bed. *Tiana beams at Tom* Okay! *Tom carries her out of the room, looking liek a giant compared to her Obariyon does notice this...and is very glad he hid...but he doesnt know when to come out now...who knows if he'll come back down, and he has NO clue where Kodama is, for all he knows...he could have eaten him. Obariyon decides that for the curent moment, to stay in the pantry.*

*Meanwhile, Kodama is still hiding, Della and Mikko stil in the room, Della has been reassuring Mikko that it will be alright* You want to sleep in our room tonight, sweetie? *Mikko shakes her head. Della nods* Alright... don't worry about the carpet, we'll fix it in the morning, alright? *Mikko silently nods, Tom carries Tiana in, and helps her change into clean, dry pajamas. Tucks her into bed. After a few more minutes of parental assurance, they leave. Tom first goes to the back door to check and see if he'd locked it. He hadn't, so he locks it. He shudders, grateful that Tiana hadn't sleepwalked out the back door, they might not have found her in time. Obariyon keeps his mouth shut, still in the pantry as he leaves back to the bedroom as he and Della return to bed.*

*Mikko, however, sits up, and knocks on the frame of her bed. Kodama silently mutters* All clear? *Mikko knocks on the frame again to indicate a yes, shes not much of a talker, Tiana looks blinking* Ooooh...you gots an 'maginary frien' too? *Kodama rolls out and sits up sighing* Im not imaginary...just a demon...*turns to Tiana* You were the one Obariyon pulled out of the pool...where is Obariyon? ...The big guy didnt kill him did he? *Tianna shakes her head* Naw, he's ok, we's play hide new frien' an' not tell Daddy. *Kodama blinks* ...Ok so Im guessing he's still hiding...so where is he now? *Tianna points down the hall* Cupboard inna kitchen. *Mikko slips out of bed, and pulls on her slippers, Tianna beams* Oh me too! *Mikko gestures to Tiana's slippers, and the younger sister pulls them on. Mikko puts a finger to her lips, and listens at the door. Then opens it slowly, and shuffles out into the hall, Kodama will wait for them to come back.*

*Obariyon has been waiting in the pantry annoyed that he was...sort of just left there* ...Maybe I should have said a signal...or something so I could know the big guy is really not going to pop out and crush me... *Soon however Mikko opens the door, blinking, Tiana beams pointing* There's my 'maginary frien'.*Obariyon sighs* Its about timeand...hey, Im not imaginary! *Mikko shrugs, doesnt seem to want to argue with him, and opens the door wider so he can come out, Obariyon comes out brushing himself off, asks like he hopes he didnt see it* That was you DAD? *Mikko silently nods, Tiana smiles* I'n't he da best? *Obaryion blinks* The best? ...He makes Tursas seem small! *Mikko blinks cocking her head, Tiana also looks a little confused* Tursas? Who Tursas? *Obariyon looks like he's about to answer...then he shakes his head a little spacey* No one...not importiant...*changes the subject* Um...ok as long as that guy doesnt see us...could we...possibly stay here the night? I got not other ideas... *Tiana smiles and nods* Okay, go ask Mommy an' Daddy! *Mikko grabs Tiana's shoulder and shakes her head quickly. Obariyon nods* Dont tell...just let us stay the night, and we'll be out of here buy the morning, we're a secret...ok?

*Mikko glances at Tiana, then at Obariyon and takes him back to the room with Kodama, and they nod at them indicating they can stay. Points at them questioningly though, Tiana asks* Who's you anyway? *They know there names...but thats it...if they are staying they want just a little more than that, Obariyon sighs* Im Obariyon *Kodama also replies* Im Kodama *Obariyon speaks up again, he cant tell them their escaped prisoners, they've gotten lucky to make it this far as it is...* We have a combined name we call ourselves, the Batiri...but our names are also fine...*Obariyon and Kodama look at each other, That name 'The Batiri'...they know they called themselves that but...they havent been able to place...why they did...or where it came from, Tiana just smiles* Koda an' Bary! You like Hairclips? *Obariyon quickly spouts* No... *Kodama looks at him and arches a brow* Why Obariyon dont be so modest, you LOVE hairclips...sparklier the better *Obariyon angrily snaps* Kodama I will strnagle you in your sleep! *Tiana just beams* Yay! I do pretty hair clips! *Goes over and gets a basket full of all kinds of glittery, plastic little girl clips and clamps, Obariyons eyes widen* No...*she gets closer, Obariyon backs up* No no no *she gets Closer, Obariyon finally yells* NO!

*Tiana stops, blinking and lowering her arms ... no pretty? *looks sad immediatly, Obariyon sighs and gets up* Im just not a hairclip guy kid...not at all...find soemone else to do it to *Kodama watches the scene* ...Something tells me you will be Obariyon...*Obariyon snaps* To hell I will, there isnt anything anyone can do to make me- *Tiana's head droops, she sniffles, Obariyon freezes* ...What are you doing? *Kodama just folds his arms as Tianna continues to sniffle* Sorry... jus... wanted ta play... *Obariyon states, slight twitch* Stop that...stop it now... *Kodama looks at Obariyon with just the slightest twitch of a smile* Why Obariyon, is that getting to you? *Obariyon frowns* NO...of course not... *Tiana sets her basket down and just crawls into her bed, her voice definitely quivering* Go on, sleep, we'll say bye tomorrow...*Obariyon looks at her for a good minute...looks to Kodama who just shrugs, Obariyon growls...and every word that comes out of his mouth sounds like it burns* Are there...any...green or black ones...Ill wear ONE...just one...*Kodama folds his arms* I knew it *Obariyon growls* SHUT. UP... *Tiana lifts her head, beaming* You will? *Grabs her basket off the floor beaming and rifles through it, finally finding a light green clip with butterflies on it.*

*Obariyon stares at it...shudders...* ...Fine...just...do it and get it over with... *Tiana hums, going over and happily clipping Obariyon's hair back with it. Kodama asks as Obariyon wishes he was dead* So...where do we sleep? *Mikko points at Tiana and herself, then her bed. She then points to Obariyon and Kodama, and the other bed. Kodama looks and nods* Alright...*After Tiana is done with Obariyon, he and Kodama get onto it, Obariyon says in an ordering voice to Kodama* First thing at sunrise we are out of here...got it? *Kodama sighs* Yeah yeah Mr. Lead-...* Kodama blinks, Obariyon looks at him* What? *Kodama says in a bit of a wondering voice* ...How long is it since we've been in a regualr bed? *Obariyon shrugs laying back on the pillow* I dont know why are you asking- *before he can finish...he is out cold snoring on the bed, and so is Kodama...*

*Mikko and Tiana look at each other, then crawl into Mikko's bed together. Mikko wraps her arms around Tiana, and they fall asleep. And...Obariyon and Kodama...are still asleep...WAY...past sunrise.*

...

Note: And that is Chapter 2! Its a bit slow right now, but it will really start to pick up soon. Hey all good stories start out with some character introduction, it will be worth it when all of this finally comes to a head, anyways, review, if you got this off of the CHIKARA101 forum you may comment there about it, I hope you all like it, and Chapter three will be here in no time!


	3. Introductions

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 3: Introductions

Note: Hey guys, Chapter 3 is here and ready to go, hope you like it, this ones a smaller chapter but it's working up to something big!. As always as well, Enjoy!

...

*The next morning, Della opens the door, to see how Mikko and Tiana are doing, and they are sound asleep content. There hadnt been any nightmares for the rest of the night, she smiles a little, them sleeping in the same bed, maybe that was the reason, a good wa to console each other after the rough night. Her eyes drift over to the other bed however, and then see...the other bed is not empty, instead, it is currently inhabited by two strange greenfaced forms in one of the beds, who are also sleeeping pretty contently. She turns without a word, races to the kitchen, siezes a frying pan, and returns. Stealing silently into the room, she watched the forms for a brief moment, and then she lifts the frying pan over her head, and proceeds to slam it over their heads several times.*

*Both Kodama and Obariyon are smacked away, for a few moments they cant coherantly even register where they are let alone who is bashing them over the head, Kodama finally says dazed* Ok we're awake...we're awake... *Obariyon flails flustered* WHAT KIND OF A WAKE UP CALL IS THAT! I MEAN- *finally looks up holding his head in pain* oh no its the mom... *Kodama also looks up, head in pain*...Well...this is awkward...the waking up to this and...the concussion I think I just got...

*Kodama feels that its best to really talk in this situation...ignoring his throbbing head he tries to start up conversation*...So...hello there...this all must seem pretty strange, but really...its kind of a funny story right Obariyon? *Obariyon blurts* If you kill anyone, its Kodama, he's the leader! *Kodama looks at him blandly* Thanks for that Obariyon...

*Della stares at them for a moment, an odd expression on her face, before she shakes her head* What are you doing here? What are you doing in my girls' room? Did you hurt them? I swear if you laid so much as a finger on them I'm going to *WHACK WHACK to the heads again with the frying pan hard, shes a small woman but she has...quite a swing...Kodama groans holding his head, trying to see straight again* Why would you say you are going to do something but you just do it anyway? ...and OW... *Obariyon growls annoyed* Cool it lady! We didnt do anything to your girls, if you looked at my head instead of BASHING IT! You would see one of your daughters hairclips, which she put in my head! *And low and behold, it still is there, Della stares at it, and replies firmly* That doesn't change the fact that you were breaking and entering, I'm going to have Tom call the police!

*Obariyon sees this going in a very bad direction, shouts* Wait! Mikko and Tiana can vouch for us! I swear! *Kodama looks at Obariyon, and adds onto it as a lifeline* You do know we saved Tiana's life last night right? *Mikko and Tiana have woken up from the loud argument, but havent said a word, they might be too scared to cross their mother*

*Della fires back* What do you mean you saved her life? *Kodama stays calm and simply replies* She sleepwalked into the pool last night, Obariyon here dove in and got her out, and Mikko the older one, nearly blew up the room with a thunderstorm...and I snapped her out of it...*Obariyon looks at Kodama perplexed, he wasnt there for that part, and through Tiana's insesant chatter, any noise was drowned out by that, and hiom trying to cover his ears* A thunderstorm? *Kodama simply replies* Yes, and a big one...indoors and everything...

*Della goes silent for a minute...but regains her form* There is no such thing as an indoor thunderstorm. *Her voice is tight* You must have been seeing things. *Kodama doesnt back down* Ok so the giant burn mark in the ccarpet that nearly fried me last night was an illusion? Look lady...you are talking to a demon...Im no stranger to weird things...

*Della looks down and sees the scorch mark...makes up another excuse*... that's been there for a few weeks. One of her cords shorted out. *She blinks hearing the tail end of that statement*... a demon? Right, and I'm the queen of England. *Kodama cocks his head* Do I LOOK normal? *Della simply replies* You're just a very small man with green facepaint, that's all. *Kodama sighs* Not facepaint...My real eyes, my real face. Just like that was a real lightning storm Mikko created... *Obairyon stays silent, he cant back up his brother with this he didnt see it, not saying hes lying but its the truth* Hey lady dont look at me I was in the pantry hiding from 'Daddy' when this Thunderstorm indoors was going on...

*Della's wall is very firm on this subject* There is no lightening storm, and that is just facepaint. Mikko, Tiana, go to the kitchen and get the phone. *Kodama turns to her* Mikko, help me out please...*Mikko looks to Kodama, then looks down silently, Tiana puts a hand on her shoulder* S'okay Koda, Mommy jus' doesn't want Mikko get took away. *Kodama blinks* ...What because your different? *Obariyon looks a little eprplexed at that* ...Thats stupid...being different shouldnt mean anything about being taken away...me and Kodama...kind of know about that.

*Della eyes flash as se looks over, sternly* Tiana! *Tiana doesnt seem phased, simply replies* S'okay Mommy, they's nice. Took me outta the pool. *Obariyon replies exasperated* SEE? We aren't lying, so can you STOP with the frying pan...who uses a frying pan as a weapon? ...and...somehow is VERY good at it? *Della's eyes narrow and frowns at them*... you need to leave. *Both girls' heads jerk up instantly, Tiana shouts* No Mommy! *Obariyon even blurts* No Mommy- I mean Lady! *Kodama sighs, what a thick headed woman* Look...we didnt mean any trouble...we werent planning on staying but...sounds like the kids have grown on us...*And...any place they can hide in...would be great, he continues his case* I mean if we aren't a threatening preasence then...*blinks...his thoughts suddenly all go to one thing...Kodama sudddenly asks*...What are you wearing...around your neck?

*Della looks down. Around her neck is a simple chain, holding small ring. Around the circumference of the ring is written, in green letters against a black background, Batiri.* This? It's just an old good luck charm...not that its any of your buisiness... *Obariyon looks at it now* That isnt a good luck charm...that was ours... *Kodama adds in* But we lost it when... *Obariyon groans* Well...we lost alot... *Kodama looks at it again, shocked that its here* ...How did you end up with it?

*Della replies irritably* I don't know, I've had it as long as I can remember, why are you still here? *Tiana clings to Obariyon desperately* Mommy don' make 'em go, please! *Even Mikko looks up, pleadingly, Kodama sees one last chance, and takes it* ...Look...we dont know how that necklace got to your plane...but...Im glad its safe. Look, the last thing you want to do is make your kids upset right? Well...if we go...thats whats going to happen...and something tells me when Mikkos upset, your house is going to flood...am I right? *Della snaps back* I can calm her down I've done it before... *, her eyes widen as sherealizes she just admitted to Mikko's "problem".*

*Kodama sighs* Look...its fine...we dont want to cause any trouble especially because...*blinks...just notices the big thing about Della isnt the fact she somehow has their necklace* ...You're pregnant?

*Della rolls her eyes more than annoyed, says bitterly* You only just figured that out? What gave it away? The stretch pants or the circles under my eyes? Oh I know, it was the faint smell of vomit, wasn't it? *Kodama blinks, replies simply* No you hit me over the head repeatedly with a frying pan and my vision finally stopped spinning... *Della frowns*... Look, I don't believe for a second you're demons, and I don't know what you're talking about when you say planes, but you're obviously some deranged homeless people with nowhere else to go...*Looks at them again, she has no idea why she feels this...twinge of sympahy for these people...* I guess we can let you stay for a few days. But on the COUCH *Kodama nods compliantly* Fine with me *Obariyon looks around the room with a slitght snarl* All this Pink was giving me a headache anyway... *Kodama looks to him* Thats the slight concussion you got Obariyon *Obariyon snaps irritably* Shut up Kodama, all five of you! *Kodama sighs...*

*Della looks at them, simply says* Tom left for work early today. Be ready to explain yourselves to him when he gets back. *Obariyon stops, twitches slightly* ...Will we get a chance? I saw that guy...and...he looks like he could throw me a good mile if he really wanted to... *Della folds her arms, calmly* It's me you need to worry about around here. *Kodama blinks, gives her a quick once over not believing that*...You're prengent and about a third his size...*Della flips the frying pan into the air and catches it without looking at it, bluntly* Like I said. I'm the one you need to worry about around here. *Kodama stares a minute...then nods*Noted... *Obariyon also stares a second...he felt and is STILL feeling whoes fryingpan whacks* Yep...

*So with that out of the way...they do wait for Tom to get home...they really dont mind if he takes his time. The girls head off to school, and Della puts them to work around the house, cleaning things mostly. Kodama sighs, but its a place to stay and not be caught by...him...Obariyon gripes of course at the smallest thing hes ordered to do, but with the threat of a frying pan, he does what hes asked.*

*That evening, with the girls back and the table set, Tom returns to a rather surprising dinner table. Tom glances at Obariyon and Kodama, who look back to him warily, thinking he's going to have them by the throats...but he simply turns his head to Della and asks* ...Guests, Della? *Kodama stares...is silent for a moment* ...Wow...you really are nicer *Obariyon complains* And of course we learn this later! We could have used you when she found us! She hit us over the head with a FRYING PAN...A FRYING PAN! Who DOES that? *Tom's mouth twitches at that statement like he is trying not to laugh, Kodama sighs, might as well get it all out there to him now* Anyway yes...hi...Im Kodama...this is my brother Obariyon, we are demons currently taking a stay in your house...we also saved Tiana from drowning in the pool- *Obariyon chiprs* Excuse me? I SAVED HER... *Kodama sighs* Yeah yeah alright, and I also, woke Mikko up before she blew up her room with her lightening storm...

*Tom wordlessly glances at Della, who grumbles* According to Tiana they're not lying about the pool part, and yes, they saw the lightning storm. But for the rest, they're deranged homeless people. Need a place to stay a few days. *Tom looks a little stunned* You're... letting people you don't even know... stay? *Della shifts a little in her seat quietly. After a moment Tom walks over, puts a hand on her forehead. She slaps his hand away, scowling* I'm fine!

*Kodama sighs* Shes neervous because she found out that used to be our necklace around her neck... *Tom looks to Kodama* Her good luck charm? *Kodama nods* Thats what she calls it, it used to e ours, but we lost it, havent seen it in awhile, looks like its been taken care of though... *Tom nods* She never takes it off... *Kodama blinks a little perplexed* ...Wow...why would she care about it so much? *Tom shrugs a little* I dont know.

*Della growls irritated* it's just a charm I probably found lying around somewhere, no big deal, eat your food. *Stabs her salad viciously Mikko grins a little, Tiana giggles. Kodama looks at that...blinks* ...Are you always this chipper? *Della threatens Kodama with a salad laden fork* Don't make me kick you out tonight! *Tom chimes in quietly* It's really best not to comment on her moodswings and irritation.

*Kodama sighs, a little eye roll* ...Fine...*eats solemly, as does Obariyon...for the next few dayts, its pretty much like this. Mikko and Tiana do their daily routines, Obariyon and Kodama earn their keep, under the strict hawk eyes of Della, Tiana tries to endlessly clip Obariyons hair, and he always has to find a way out of it, distractions, anything, while Kodama watches amused. Really...its pretty normal, and Kodama and Obariyon might actually admit to being...a little happy. But something they seemed to have forgotten...they are convicts...escaped criminals...and they shouldnt be so relaxed...however...they dont know the town they are currently in...even if its the 'Good End'...is Endsville...*

...

Note: And thats Chapter three! I hope you like it, some fun moments, some laughs, because the next few Chapters going to be full of quite a few dramatic moments, so hope you liked it, reviews are always welcome, thank you for your continued support!


	4. Grim Fate

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 4: Grim Fate

Note: Chapter 4 is here! And its an interesting one, if you've been wondering who send Obariyon and Kodama to a prison, well you are going to see who in this chapter! Enjoy!

...

*Another day rolls around like any other, Kodama is sopping up the carpet in Mikko and Tianas room with some towels as ordered or 'asked' by Della, Mikko had another pretty bad night terror...not lightening strike bad...but it could have gotten there, Kodama sighs...he still wonders what in the world happened to them, he's asked Della...and of course she was SO OPEN with telling him that information...even Tom the one who actually is nice to them, says its a very touchy subject...still...he cant help but wonder. He stops wondering however, when the door swings open, and Obaroiyon is there with a panic stricken face, he rushes in frantically speaking* Kodama! KODAMA! *Kodama sighs* What? Did Tiana try and put you in a Dress again? *Obariyon shakes his head* No it- *snaps* NO! ...*quietly* ...He's here... *Kodama blinks* Who is here? *Obariyon looks terrified* DEATH! He LIVES in this town! IN THE TOWN! *Kodama looks at Obariyon, now getting the severity of this situation *...You cant be serious... *Obariyon throws his hands up* DOES THIS LOOK LIKE IM JOKING! *Kodama takes a long breath, exhales, pauses a minute before replying* ...We have to get out of here...its a miracle he hasnt found us yet...Where are the girls? *Obariyon replies* School! *Kodama groans* Crap, we cant leave without saying goodbye... *Obariyon snaps in a panicked state* FORGET THAT! *Kodama folds his arms, he's scared too, but he knows Obariyon more than knows how the girls have grown on both of them* You can leave without saying goodbye to Tiana? *Obariyon growls* YES! *Kodama doesnt budge, Obariyon sighs* ...We cant wait Kodama! The more we wait, the more of a chance he has, if someone dies nearby, we are even more screwed! *Kodama sighs* Obariyon really, what are the chances soemone in this block would drop dead?

*The phone rings. Della picks it up*... Mrs. Nitpick? Slow down, what's happening? he what? Well have you called an ambulance? Hold on, I'll be right over. *The phone clicks. She calls* Obariyon, Kodama, stay inside, I have to go next door, someone is having a heart attack. *The passage of time sort of stops for Obariyon and Kodama...Obariyon finally replies*...WHAT! *Kodama blinks*...Ok then... *Obariyon angrily grabs Kodama and shakes him* I HATE YOU FOR TALKING! *Kodama shoves him off* Calm down... *Della leaves without another word. The door opens and closes. Silence descends on the house.*

*Obariyon twitches and shakes more than natural* ...If we're...quiet and dont move...do you think...we'll be ok? *Kodama looks at him and frowns* I dont know seeing as you are TALKING... *Obariyon shakes a little more, shuts up...but the room gets darker, Obariyon notices this* ...Kodama what time is it? *Kodama simply states quietly* Three o' clock... *Obariyon's twitching increases* ...Thats what I thought...*Then, out of nowhere, bony hands grip their shoulders from behind. Obariyon is silent for a few moments, then speaks up* ...Kodama... *Kodama looks to him* ...Yeah? *Obariyon shivers, but gets out* ...If I die...Im going to kill you... *Kodama stares at him a moment, then sighs* ...Glad to see in your scared to death state you kept your logic...

*Indeed behind them, is in fact, the Grim Reaper, and he doesnt look too happy at all, he speaks in his...interestingly Jamaican sounding accent* So, you two t'ought you could get away wit' it, did ye? You tink I don't know every move, every twitch in de underworl' jails? T'ink a hundred alarms didn't go off when you broke out? *Kodama pauses, something crosses his mind* ...So why did it take you more than a few days to find us when we havent moved? *Grim frowns at them* De demon ye used fer yer escape was... eliminated, in a rather messy way. Made it hard ta find yer tracks. But I could smell yer portal from next door, even days old. Just yer luck Mr. Nitpick had a heart attack. Ready ta go back? *The front door opens and closes again*

*Obariyon panics* No Im not ready to go back! We havent even done anything! I cant even remember why you threw us in jail! So wheres the justice in THAT? *Kodama blinks, realizes that* ...I dont remember why you did either...why is that Grim? *Grim replies dismissively* That don't matter. It's part of de punishment dat ye don't remember. *Della walks in at that moment* The weirdest thing, Mr. Nitpick just sat back up and said he felt perfectly fine. Must have just been a brush with death, lucky break. *hasn't looked over yet at the scene thats unfolding, Kodama is silent for a moment, but when she still doesnt look over, he speaks up* Della...help...us...

*Della looks up, gives a cry. She grabs a frying pan off the stove and holds it up in defense* Who are you? Is this one of your freaky halloween friends? *Grim blinks, sees a quick getaway window here*... Yes. *Obariyon yells angrily* NO IT ISNT! Its the Grim Reaper! Grim you piece of Bone tell her the truth! *Grim dismisses Obariyon's ranting* Delusional, isn't he? *He forces a grin, but Della continues to stare at him, Grim after a pause, finally asks* Why're ye starin' at me? *Della looks another moment, then notices* There's nothing in your eyes. *Grim's eyes widen just slightly, but then he waves a hand* Ah duck dooky, its jus' really good Halloween makeup. *Obariyon turns and spits in one eye, and it goes right through, showing that nothing is there* *Grim seeths and grinds his grip on Obariyon more painfully* Look miss, dese is dangerous demon criminals from de underworl' jail. I'll jus' be takin' em away now. *Della blinks...they werent lying to her...they werent deranged...at least about THAT part...she folds her arms and stares back* And what's their crime? *Grim looks away slightly* Ye really wanna know? *Della frowns* Yes!

*Obariyon frowns irritably* I would too, I dont remember it! *Kodama shrugs* He says its part of the punishment but honestly...I think he just doesnt like us... *Grim thunders* I DON'T like you. Anybody dat does what you did is jus' despicable! *Obariyon snaps bacck* I'M DESPICABLE? Did you SEE the dress color Tiana tries to shove me in? *Grim slams a fist into his head shutting Obariyon up, Obariyon falls to a knee dazed, replies coldly* So ye were doin' it again. Even worse. I'm gonna find de deepest, darkest hole ta shove you two in... *Della growls and yells* WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON? *Hefts the frying pan, she will not let this bag of bones leave her out of this, these two have been in her house over a month, credited she still doesnt trust them...but they havent done any crime that shes seen, and shes kept a very watchful eye on them*

*Obariyon just chuckles getting back up from the blow* So Grim, why did you really take so long to find us? We didnt make it hard for you, even if you said our trail was thin, you are the Grim Reaper, something distracted you for a good month, and it took someone next door having a near death experience...whats REALLY going on with you Grim? *Grim frowns irritably* None a yer buisiness... *Obariyon just grins* but something IS going on huh? *Grim growls* Next time I hit ye Obariyon ye Ill make sure ye dont get up! *Kodama takes the distraction and goes back to Della* Bottom line Della, he wants to take us to a prison cell, wants to take us away period, and we dont wwant to go, because we dont feel we have done a crime, because we dont REMEMBER ANYTHING...

*And like clockwork, the door opens again. Tiana skips in happily* School let out early Mom! *Mikko comes in freezes, looking at the scene before her, Tiana blinks, turns...and also sees the scene before her, Obariyon turns to them, shouts* Tiana, help me! *Obariyon cant believe he's asking this girl for his help, but he cant fight death and if he tried he would definitly regret it, he needs backup, Kodama does look at him though and quip* You are wanting a six year old to save you? *Obariyon growls* At this point YES! And you? *Kodama stares a minute...but he knows Obariyon is right for once, turns*...Mikko help me... *Mikko opens her mouth* G-g-get a-away from- *Lightening strikes Grim's skull from out of nowhere, knocking it off his neck, Mikko claps a hand over his mouth, Kodama and Obariyon both gape at that, Tiana doesnt seem to take it in shock at all, seems to have one thing on her mind right now, shouts* 'Bary!

*Obariyon gets out of the grip as does Kodama in the distraction, and they run to Mikko and Tiana, this might be their last chance, Obariyon talks first hurriedly* Tiana, he's trying to take us away, dont let him, tell him we havent been evil! *Kodama adds* Quickly...very quickly... *Tiana takes absolutly no time in defending them* He's not bad! They're not bad, they been frien's!*Grim grabs his head and puts it back on annoyed* Those two, are not capable of kindness, or goodness. *Mikko just clings to Kodama's arm, refusing to let go, staring at Grim in fear, despite just shooting his head off*

*Kodama is thinking quickly, he needs them, to tell Grim themselves* ...Tiana...tell Grim what Obariyon did for you... *Tiana nods and turns to Grim unafraid* Saved me from tha pool! *Grim pauses immediatly, then Obariyon takes the opportunity to speak up* Thats right Bone Breath, if it wasnt for me, your beeper would have been going off, and I know you were ready to go there werent you? Huh? You thought it would finally be the end of her? But then it stopped, you must have thought the parents or the sister got to her in time, but no, I saved her! *Grim takes a long pause...the beeper did go off...he WAS ready to go and collect her...and it did stop, replies firmly* ...Dat doesn't change what you did, an' why I sent you to de prison in de first place.

*Kodama sighs, and strikes up one final argument* Grim...if we dont remember what we did...how could we REPEAT IT? ...You seemed to have, knocked any evil out of uswe apparently had, because we dont remember what we did to be thrown in the prison in the first place...we remember faint things, the names of some people we used to know, at least I think we used to know them...but even then we cant form a connection...whatever you did to us was pretty strong... *Grim darkens a it* Oh I'll show you just what worms ye were, an' I'll show de woman an' de chil'ren too, so dey know never ta trust de likes 'a you again. *Kodama's eyes widen and he speaks up quickly* Grim wait...please...give us another chance...look whatever twisted thing we did in the past...its in the past right? We dont remember it, we dont want to remember it it looks like...so...give us a chance to start over. We have no intention of hurting this family...they gave us a place to stay, we saved their kid, you can watch us all you want but Della does enough of that already... *Obariyon adds on* Come on Grim, if they agree, would you do it?

*Grim is silent for a good five minutes, Obariyon and Kodama breathe a little heavily...they've really said all they could to defend themselves...Grim finally speaks lowly*...knowin' dis scum could commit a serious crime in yer house, ye'd let dat happen, lady? *Della doesnt respond right away, her eyes are fixed on Kodama and Obariyon. Her hand wanders up to her necklace, clutching it unconsciously. Kodama pleads one more time* Della please...we dont want to go back there...the demons are all at least twice our size... *Obariyon adds* It isnt fair...please, please dont send us back there Della, give us a chance, please!

*Della is silent for a moment, then...slowly, nods her head to Grim. He twists his neck, correcting it from that shot* As ye wish lady. I'll be back ta check on dem. Jus' say de word, an' I'll haul dis scum off. *with that, he vanishes, Obariyon stares after a moment he finally speaks up* ...I...cant believe it... *Kodama sighs relieved* Well believe it... *Tiana cheers* Yay 'Bary stays! *Mikko looks very relieved to*

*Della watches them for a few moments longer, then regains her form* Alright...since you'll be staying for a little while longer, I'll show you to the guest bedroom. *Obariyon looks* Really? Finally getting upgraded from the couch? *Kodama folds his arms* Why Della I didnt know you cared *Dellas nostrils flare slightly* Dont get cute with me, one call, and Death will drag you to who knows where *Obariyon and Kodama shut up, Della blinks...notices her hand is still clutches around the necklace, she takes it off quickly* Come on then...unless you want to wait for me to change my mind *Kodama sighs* No we're going we're going... *He and Obariyon go up to the bedroom, Della stares at them for awhile longer...then goes up with them to show them their new room, as do Mikko and Tiana, with plenty of decorative ideas Obariyon is SURE to not be happy about!*

...

Note: And that is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it, review if you like. And now you know where that little crossover into the Billy and Mandy universe came from, yes Grim plays quite a roll in this story. Anyway, the next chapter will be here soon, we are getting closer and closer to everything coming togeather!


	5. Dreams

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 5: Dreams

Note: Chapter 5 is here, and you are finally going to see what has been making Mikko and Tiana do all of these terrible things in their sleep, have you been curious? I hope so, or Im not doing a very good job! Anyways, enjoy!

...

*Another month goes by, and its pretty normal for whats happened. Della is still stern as heck on them but, shes let up just a little...just a LITTLE. Tom has accepted them more, he sees how much the girls care about them and when he heard about what happened, how Della actually agreed to have them stay, he couldnt help but warm up to them...Della hasnt been a very accepting woman in her life...at least...not this quickly to people. He is even there sometimes to give them a pep talk after Della chews them out over something or other, just telling them the pregency has put alot of stress on her...but still...despite how content things have gotten...Obariyon has to stop Tiana sleepwalking almost every night, and Mikko still tosses and turns, seeming very troubled in her dreams until Kodama or Tom and Della wake her up. Finally they have enough, so one night, when Tianna and Mikko are asleep, Kodama and Obariyon spring up, and go to the living room, so they can call a little louder without waking anyone up, Obariyoncalls first* Grim! *Kodama joins in* Grim...we need to talk to you, and we know you can hear us you have an ungodly amount of watch on this house... *Obariyon nods* So come here!

*Grim does indeed appear, glaring at them* I am not a dog to be called. Have ye decided ta come ta jail yet? *Obariyon frowns* No, we're gonna do something else thats gonna shock you... *Kodama continues* ...So you know how Tiana is constantly trying to commit sleepwalk suicide...and Mikko is extremely traumatized when she sleeps right? *Grim sighs* Why would I know dat? De concerns a de living aren't my problem. Although wit' you two around, I wouldn't be surprised. *Obariyon folds his arms* Look...we want you to send us into their dream *Kodama thinks about it* It has to be reoccuring...so if we can change it in some way or form...we'll do it... *Obariyon huffs, and admits* Because we cant take them suffering anymore alright? There, I said it! I care about whats happening to them, they arent just two stupid little girls to me anymore alright...I still HATE the hairclips part though...

*Grim glances at them, he senses no tone of lying or malice in their voice...so he admits he does know whats going on with them* Similar. Not quite. Ye'll hafta split up at a certain point. *Grim goes to the room, Kodama and Obariyon following behind. Lifts Tiana and puts her next to Mikko. Puts one hand on both the Batiri's heads, and one on the girls' heads. Obariyon blinks confused* So how does this work is there like a warning or- GUUUUUUUUUH! *Kodama recoils a bit too* Nrrrrrggggghhh...*Both of their minds are pulled into their dream world*

*What they are welcomed by when they get there however are screams, everywhere. They're in a small hut. The door has been barricaded with all the furniture in the hut, and two adults are standing, braced against it. A much younger Mikko is huddled in the corner, sheilding something with her body, the woman barracading the door, who seems to be the mother shouts to Mikko* Keep her safe, get out of here if you can! *Kodama and Obariyon are completely floored, Kodama is the first to speak up*...What the heck is goinng on here? *Obariyon looks around on alert* Well it certianly isnt anything good!

*Nothing good is right. The roof is pulled off, and two laser blasts incinerate the adults. Mikko has just enough time to shove whatever she was sheilding behind an overturned table, before a wire snakes down from above and wraps around her middle, drawing her away, kicking and screaming. Grim said they would have to split...Kodama looks...realizes it* I think this is where we split up, good luck Obariyon...*Obariyon nods. Kodama leaps and grabs onto the wire, Obariyon blinks and sees what was left behind the table*

*Behind the table is an infant, maybe six months old, crying her eyes out, reaching her arms out blindly. Meanwhile Mikko is thrashing and screaming for her sister, for her parents. She's pulled up into what looks like a giant metal pod. Inside, she's pricked with a paralytic by a robotic limb, which renders her unable to move. Little robots, about the size of a large table lamp, move in and lift her, carrying her to a medical table swiftly. Kodama's eyes narrow* Hey, get off of her...NOW...*runs at one to kick it, while Obariyon picks up the baby Tiana awkwardly* Um...well...*Tiana clings to him, crying instantly, Obariyon blinks...pats her back a little. Meanwhile, Kodama, who got the WORSE END OF THE STICK HERE, dodges as the Robot blasts at him. Mikko is strapped to the table, and various solutions are injected in her arms. A machine lowers a helmet over her head, and what looks like electrical currents begin shocking her brain. She screams, but is unable to move.*

*Kodama eventually gets there and bashes the one machine away and spins and kicks the other one hard as well, in the distraction he yanks the helmet off of Mikko and gets her over his shoudler running to the opposite end of the ship, getting the table with the tools and tipping it over, barracading them from the oncoming blasts from the androids, Kodama speaks up to her* Mikko, Miiko its all a dream, you need to wake up, this is your dream you control it... *Meanwhile, as Kodama fights for his life on a ship full of homicidal robots...Obariyon...is babysitting...* Um...*bouncers Tiana a few times* There...there? *Tiana's cries lessen, and she starts to look at him. Mikko clings to Kodama, the numbing solution starting to wear off* I... I- *lightening strikes the place right where she was, and one of the robots was unfortunate enough to be there, and it explodes. She claps a hand over her mouth quickly.*

*Kodama delivers some assurance* Control it Mikko, its your world, your dream, think of things to make it better, nice things, things that make you happy, do it...do it now...*The table is denting from the blasts, while Obariyon...* ...Uh...hi...so...you're a baby in this dream huh? ...Hows that working out? *Tiana giggles a little, smiling, waving an arm toward him. Mikko clenches her eyes shut. What made her happy? Della. Tom. Her new parents, and the fact that she did find her sister...and...Kodama...Kodama makes her happy! An image appears in front of them, Mikko being set back down on the ground, with Kodama as the Ship dissolves. She returned to the hut, finding her sister safe and sound with Obariyon...Obariyon looks up* Oh...so did I miss anything? *Kodama frowns at him, Obariyon blinks* ...What? *The wall near them ripples, almost like a portal... or an exit.*

*Kodama sighs* Thats it...Mikko, remember, everytime you have this dream, remember you can control it, until it finally goes away alright? *Mikko clings, nodding, Kodama looks toward the portal* Obariyon lets go... *Obariyon nods* Right this place is nuts... *they leap through, back to reality*

*Grim releases his hands as Obariyon and Kodama return. The girls are both peacefully asleep. Grim face falls just slightly* I 'member dat day. De village was harvested fer young experimental specimens by a race a' androids. Dey killed whoever dey didn't use. *Kodama sighs*...So thats why *Obariyon shakes his head* Man no wonder...

*Grim looks at Mikko and Tiana's now content sleeping forms* Guess dat's de lightning effect. *cracks his neck at the memory of her shooing his head off* Probably can't control it. I wondered why she was so quiet. *Kodama stares at her* ...I'll try and help her with that... * Grim gives a snort, but doesn't say anything, and Kodama ignores him, Grim continues* As fer her. *points at Tiana* I guess she's jus' lookin' fer whoever left her alone. Even in 'er sleep. *Obariyon sighs* Well hopefully that means now she'll stay put... *Grim simply says* We'll see...

*Kodama looks to Grim*...Well Grim...havent had many reasons to but...thanks...thanks for helping us. *Grim folds his arms* Don't tank me yet, I'd still just as soon t'row ye in de dungeons. *Kodama rolls his eyes* Yeah yea at this point you have to see we arent doing anythign evil *Obariyon smirks* But feel free to stop by, Tiana likes guests for...her tea parties...*shudders a bit* Which I have to go to or Della will forcefully tie me to the chair... *Kodama looks to him* Yes...I find that funny *Obaruyon folds his arms looking away* Shut up... *Grim sighs rubbing his head* Tanks, but I gotta attend enough *a phone rings*... scuse me. *picks up cellphone* Grim reaper. *loud shouting over the other end, ends with Grim sighing* Yes Mandy. *Shuts the phone* Not a word. *Vanishes*

*Obariyon stares a minute...asks blankly*...What was that? *Kodama shrugs* Right now, Im not worried about him. *Kodama stares at the two content forms on the bed...sighs* Think that its finally over? *Obariyon shrugs* Hey we did all we could...we'll have to see how they feel in the morning... *Kodama sighs* Think Della would be grateful? *Obariyon snorts* She can be grateful? *Kodama glares* Yes a great statement for someone who spared you the dungeons... *Obariyon opens his mouth...but then shuts up, Kodama rubs the back of his head* Anyway, we'll know in the morning, come on...long night...*goes to the guest room, Obariyon follows*

*The next morning, Obariyon and Kodama wake up, and go downstairs like normal, its a Saturday, so no school, meaning Mikko and Tiana are happily eating their breakfast, Della even looks to be a little surprised, Mikko seems chipper this morning, Tiana is always chipper but...Mikko is never a morning person because of the nightmares she has...Obariyon sits as does Kodama, and Della gives them a portion, Obariyon non chalantly starts up conversation* So...Tiana... *Tiana turns beaming* Yeah 'Bary? *Obariyon continues* Did you...have that bad dream last night? *Della turns, a bit of a flair in her eye, she doesnt like them talking about it, hand grips the handle of the frying pan, until Tiana speaks up* Yep, but s'okay, you were there an' you's made it all betta'! *Della blinks...grip loosens on the pan, Obariyon folds arms* We're we now...Mikko? *Mikko turns her head to him...then nods...points to Kodama, Kodama calmly takes a bite of his food* Oh I was there too huh? *Mikko nods, Kodama shrugs* How about that...did we do anything importiant? *Tiana nods grinning* Yeah, 'bary you was 'dere wiv' me, an' Koba you went an' you got Mikko outta da big scary flyin' thingy! *Mikko looks down a little*

*Kodama blinks...and calmly states* Huh...had the same dream last night *Mikko's head shoots up, Obariyon adds* Yeah it was funny wasnt it? We asked Grim to go into Mikko and Tiana's dreams, and stop their night terrors for good, and he put us there and we did it, almost seems like it actually happened right? *Kodama shrugs8 Yeah...then again it really did *Obariyon smirks* Huh...how about that... *Della stares at them...they...what?*

*Tiana squeals and glomps Obariyon* You think you's made all da bad stuffs go 'way? *Obariyon sighs* We'll see...we'll need a few nights to see if they are actually gone...*Tiana nods8 Ill try real hard not ta sleepwalk! 8Obariyon blinks* Tiana...you cant control the way you sleepwalk *Tiana blinks...nods* Den I's try harder! *Obariyon sighs* You do that... *Kodama gets up and sits next to Mikko* ...Hey... *Mikko looks to him a little, Kodama continues* So...you have trouble talking? *Mikko looks away quickly, Kodama looks to her* Hey...look at me *Mikko looks to him silently* If we really did get rid of those nigth terrors for good...maybe not we can work on the talking...*Mikko stares...but then shakes her head, Kodama look at her firmly* Mikko...you cant want this to be your life forever, not being able to speak up, letting your little sister be your mouthpiece...come on...I wont just be there for you, your mom is there, Tiana, Tom, even Obariyon *Obariyon chimes in* I didnt agree to that! *Kodama answers* Shut up...anyway Mikko...trying wont hurt...will you try? Not for me for you? *Mikko looks down...is silent for a long time...then answers quietly* Ok... *Kodama tilts an ear* Didnt catch that... *Mikko repeats just a tad louder* Ok... *Kodama shrugs* Cant hear you *Mikko finally blurts* OK! *thinder booms overhead, everyone flinches, Mikko puts a hand over her mouth...then slowly lets it down as the clouds disperce, Kodama nods8 Alright then...

*Della looks at these two...we're they really...doing this for her girls. But...why? These...green...freaky demons didnt have anything to gain from helping them...and yet here they still are...doing just that. She sighs...shes never going to get rid of them...she blinks...her hand is clutching that necklace again...she takes it off quickly, and steps up to them, Obariyon and Kodama looks to her, and she says simply* ...Thank you two...for helping my girls, Tom and I are definitely grateful for that... *Kodama and Obariyon look to each other...then slowly turn back...Kodama replies a little speechless* Anytime...*Obariyon adds* Um...yeah...

*Della nods...then slams them both over the head with the frying pan, Kodama and Obariyon reel in pain, Obariyon shouts* OOOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? *Della folds her arms* Next time you go into my babies minds, you get my permission first, understand? *Kodama runs his head* Yes, fine...sorry we almost got a kind word out of you *Della raises the frying pan* What was that? *Kodama shuts up* Nothing...nothing at all... *Della puts down the frying pan and proceeds to put more eggs in it to cook, Kodama and Obariyon sigh...never a dull moment with her. That night...and the few following nights after...there are no sleepwalking events...no night terrors...it seems that Kodama and Obariyon did have an effect, Tom is the more grateful one, Della stays her usual self, quiet and contained, but Tom assures them she is very grateful. With that, the stress of Dellas growing baby is lowered immensely, Tom's worries are lessened and focused all on the baby, and Kodama also gets to trying to get Mikko to control her vocabulary and speech...all is going quite well...and things seem to be getting more normal...*

*Meanwhile, Grim gets a quiet moment away from...his 'Best Friends Forever'...and checks on them...he sighs...their STILL being good? He doesnt get this...this is NOT the Obariyon and Kodama he put away...did deleting their memories really have that much of an effect on them? Did it really in a sense cleanse them? He growls...he has felt something not right about this from the start, he leaves and goes to his trunk and digs around, and brings up two memory crystals...the memories he stole from Obariyon and Kodama being the ones...he never really got the chance to look at them, being the Grim Reaper, you are busy all the time, and...even more so now with his other problems. He sighs and looks into one...and as he does...his eyesockets slowly widen...what? ...He reaches into his coat and pulls out a crystal, this one isnt for memories, this one is for looking into pasts, ans he looks into a particular one...and looks into it more...he whumps onto a nearby seat staring at all three crystals...they all match up...Grim watches them all the way through...did he really just see what he thought he saw?...he is silent for a long time...then...he finally thinks to himself*

*'I have made a TERRIBLE...mistake...*

...

Note: Oooooooooh CLIFFHANGER! What did Grim miss the first time, and the lost memories, what will become of them, has Grim admitted to being wrong? And what was he wrong about? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Where ALL WILL BE REVEALED!


	6. Remembrance

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 6: Remembrance

Note: Time for the moment you have been waiting for. Where all of the memories are going to finally come to a head, what are the pasts and 'crimes' of The Batiri? Well you are about to find out! Enjoy!

...

*Another two weeks goes by, Della is getting closer and closer to full pregnency, and has a bigger stomach to show it...but it honestly hasnt slowed her down one bit. Tom is worrying nearly every second about it, telling her to relax, but Della isnt one to do that, but for Tom shes been trying. Any cramp she gets Tom nearly leaves work to go to her, but Della assures him its ok, and when the baby is really coming, someone will be there to at least call him. Obariyon and Kodama have really integrated into the family well, except for with Della. No matter what they try, Della is still on them about something or other, if it isnt one thing, its another, she finds a way to be irritated at them no matter what. And finally, this all comes to a head, when she has Obariyon tied to a chair angrily*

*Obariyon flails groaning* I swear I havent done anything! *Della folds her arms and retorts* Right, come off it, my baby has been kicking my stomach like its ready to come through it, I know its your doing, you are doing some magic to control it! *Obariyon blinks...and stares like he cant believe she is blaming him for this* ...Della...thats just what babies do... *Della's eyes narrow* Its never happened to me before... *Obariyon growls* Well it happens when a baby is this far along, dont you know that? *Della opens her mouth...then...looks away a little...Obariyon blinks* ...You really didnt did you? *Della walks over and unties him* Just go Obariyon... *Obariyon turns* ...Hey I didnt mean anyting by it... *Della repeats* Just go... *Obariyon blinks...then leaves...Della goes to her room and sits on her bed. She cant understand it. These two...these two...weird demons. Why does she always have this bitterness and anger toward them...she doesnt even know them, and yet, she is literally going out of her way, to blame them and hit them over the head with her frying pan. She cant understand it, Della is a hard person to get on the good side of but...its been months...and as much as she knows she can trust them at this point, she just...cant bring herself to accept them, and she doesnt know why. She looks down at the necklace...the necklace wwith 'Batiti' engraved in it...she sighs. Shes just got to try harder right? Try harder for her kids, for her stress, and just keep telling herself that they dont deserve a frying pan whacking...for every little thing...*

*Obariyon sighs going back to Mikko and Tianas room where Kodama also currently is, Kodama looks to him* So how'd it go? *Obariyon growls sitting down* Horrible...she blamed me for the baby kicking... *Kodama blinks* ...You have to be kidding right? *Obariyon folds his arms* No...I'm not... *Kodama shakes his head* I dont get it, I get in the beginning why she would be mistrusting but...we've been here a pretty long while...even Grim hasnt checked up on us in like...two weeks? Even he must be catching on... *Mikko looks down...and speaks in a quiet stuttery vocie* M-M-om's...p-p-prot-tective... *Kodama sighs* We've seen and felt that... *Tiana just beams and assures them* Don' worry, Mommy'll love both a ya soon! *Obariyon groans* Yeah Tiana...you are good at wishful thinking but at this rate Della might never come around to us...*

*Its about then that Grim sweeps into the room, not accustomed to knocking, doesnt look to be in the best moon, Kodama folds his arms* A fine how de do to you too... *Obariyon froowns* Ive been bother enough today thanks...*Gim doesnt respond to their quips, just turns sourly and says* You're welcome, in advance. *Grans a memory crystal and puts it on Kodama's forehead, it glows* Huuuuuuuuuaaah...*Kodama falls over unconsious. Obariyon stares* ...You killed him didnt you? *Grim shakes his head* No. Just gave 'im back memories. *Turns and puts another memory crystal on Obariyon, it also glows* What memor- Waaah...*falls over too, Mikko and Tiana bolt to them, shaking them to wake up*

*Della meanwhile, has worked up the nerve to apologize to Obariyuon for wwhat she did...knocks on the door and Tiana opens up, winces* ... oh Mommy please don't be mad they don' feel good right now. *Mikko is frantically trying to wake up Kodama, who isnt responding as of yet, Obariyon is just blearily groaning. Della takes in the scene, but doesnt break stride, she doesnt even want to know whats going on, she begins apologizing* Look, Obariyon, it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry, I'll... try not to be so suspcious. *turns to walk off, but Obariyon sits up sits up groggily, groaning, eyes shut. He incoherantly* Have to...be suspicious...never know if...he's watching...*Della blinks* Who's watching? *Obariyon relies* Crossbones... *Della blinks* ...Crossbones? ...who's that? *Kodama replies now, but he's in the same state as Obariyon* Crossbones...if he finds out...he'll tell...he'll tell...*drifts off...something flickers in Dellas eyes but she shakes her head* ...Well...I dont know who hit you in the head this time but it wasnt me...

*Grrim turns to her, silently* ...Ye know...I didnt get rid of your memories...ye chose ta forget. *Della looks at him confused* What are you talking about? *Grim just points to Obariyon and Kodama* Listen to 'dem...*Kodama groans* He would...really give us a chance? If we protected her...Quackenbush would trust us? *Della cocks her head* Quackenbush? Who in the world has a name as ridiculous as...*sort of stops talking, a far away look in her eyes, Grim asks* Yes Della...who would? *Della blinks shaking it off* Nobody...

*Obariyon shouts a little, still dazed* NO! ...Ultramantis Black...done...serving you...we're...our own...people...now...*Della's heart just about stops...slowly says* How...does...he KNOW?...about... *she still has nightmares about a creature called Ultramantis black...she never even told her kids about it...it took her MONTHS to reveal it to Tom, because she never knew who it was, never knew why she was having the nightmares...how did...they know?, Kodama continues* You still have Hallowicked...Crossbones...Frightmare...but Delerious broke out too...we can...and...we will for her... *Della is slowly inching backward toward the door* How do they KNOW those names? *In the back of her mind, she always had faint recollections of those names...*

*Obariyon groans continuing* My names...not Bary... *Kodama retorts * And mines...not Koda...but...I'm not complaining...*With that statement, Dellas eyes roll back and she crumples to the ground, thankfully she was close to a wall, so she slides down, not hurting the baby...Mikko shouts* M-Mommy! *Thunder rumbles overhead, Tom rushes into the room, eyes widen* Della! *turns to the scene* Whats going on?

*Grim puts a hand up* Everyone please...settle down...I can explain...*they all turn to him, the ones able to anyway* ...When I took dey memories from Obariyon an' Kodama...it was fer a punishment, dat dey weren't supposed ta remember what dey did, ta make it even worse. However...upon looking into dere memroies again, after all dis time...an'...*pulls out a crytal* Wit dis...I looked inta Dellas pasts...what I t'aught...didnt check out...*Tom looks to him* Then...what did? *Grim sighs...he hrows the crystal to the wall, and the crystals on Obariyon and Kodamas heads shoot a beam to the portal, projecting a picture, so the memories that are being restored to all three of them, will now play out like a movie...Tom, Mikko, Tiana and Grim turn their heads too the screen, as they begin playing out*

*It starts out in a town, and its daytime...some figures slowly approaching it, Obarriyon and Kodama are in this mix, but so are some others. Closest to them is a Blue figure with big green eyes, and long pointed ears, he seems to be adorned with some armor shoulder pads...one thats green with a stitched up face, little too...their all little but...just a little tinier, a taller Orange one with an orange stem...his face looked like a jack o lanturns almost, another bigger one in terms of depth is up front with another, his face is like that of a skulls, with long dreadlock like hair and the leader, adorned with a Robe, as antenne, and a silver face...long sharp mandibles and antenne as well...he observes the town, and in his peculiar but recognizable voice* Gentleman! *Points with a staff he is holding, with a horned skull on it* This! Will be our new place to conquer...here this...healthy bustling metropolis, will make a fine empire for the great and devious one! And that would be me...the GREAT...and...DEVIOUS!...Ultramantis Black! *the one with the skulls claps* Well done boss, you should conquer these mortals no problem no problem at all! *Mantis nods* Indeed Crossbones indeed, what say you Hallowicked? *The Orange one with the stem nods* A gas ma agade ogoda! *Mantis nods* Indeed indeed, Frightmare? *Frightmare nods* Naga asha bada gada gada! *Mantis nods* ...Hmm...maybe not the way I would put it but all the same, IT SHALL BE GLORIOUS! *Obariyon stares at the scene...and finally talks about a recent development that no one else has brought up* ...Ok Im just going to bite...none of us are going to talk about Delirious leaving? *Ultramantis falls dead silent. Crossbones immediatly steps back, Hallowicked looks, and replies quietly* ...Eee nas gas a bad negah...Frightare hides behind Hallowicked...quicker than a hiccup Ultramantis is holding the staff at Obariyons head* WE DO NOT EVER SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENSE OR EVER FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! HE IS DEAD TO ME! UNDERSTOOD! *Obariyon twitches* ...ulp...yes understood... Ultramantis- ...*lowers staff* Gooood...very good...anything to add Kodama? *Kodama shakes his head, Mantis points his staff to the blue one* How about you Kobald? *The blue one blinks* Oh um...*spazzes out with a laugh as per usual* AHA! OHO! ...yay? *Mantis stares...grins* Yes, YAY INDEED!

*Meanwhile, in said town, a young girl is growing up, as young girls often do. She's only about five, and a bundle of energy. Always rough and tumble-about, throwing mud and coming home with skinned knees and twigs in her frizzy hair that goes every which way. She hasn't managed to make any friends at kindergarten yet, not that she hasn't tried, but she's a bit too wild for most of the kids, who would prefer to a quieter playmate.*

*Meanwhile Ultramantis gets back on track* Our first ORDA!...of buisiness...is to scout this town...see its defenses! inside and OUT...we must disect it, we must figure out how it works! ...So that we may destroy it...and REBUILD IT...as my own...wonderous empire! *Crossbones applauds, throws some confetti...from where he got it doesnt need to be thought about, Mantis continues* Hallowicked, Frightmare, you take the south! *Hallowicked nods* A ba gas a bagge! *Frightmare agrees* Nah gadda naga hadda! *Ultramantis turns* Crossbones and I shall take the east...*Crossbones nods* East is the best part boss! *Mantis continues* Obariyon, Kodama and Kobald...that leaves you the north! ...and BE ON GUARD! ...Who knows what imbeciles have also caught wind of our glorious plan, and would be foolish enough to try and stop it *Obariyon blinks* Oh you mean Quackenbush and his- UUUGGH! *grabbed by the throat and hoisted up* *Kodama sighs* Do you EVER know when to shut up? *Kobald watches* I dont think he does EWAHA! HAHA!...oooh...*crouches, hands on face watching Obariyon kick helplessly...Ultramantis drops him unceromoniously, Obaryion groans* OW! *Ultramantis gathers himself and walks* Take the north! *is gone, Obariyon gets up in a huff, and goes that way, Kodama and Kobald follwoing, grumbling* Hes such a jerk sometimes... *Kodama shrugs* hey...Quack gave us a choice...we chose to be trained by Ultramantis...learn under his tuiterage of fighting, and evil... *Kobald nods* Oh yes, and Ultramantis Black is a great fighter AHA! but not very nice no no, Kobald caught a nice big rat HAH! and Ultramantis burned it to a crisp, before I could eat it! OHO! *bites fingers with sharp teeth* so awful! *Kodama blinks* Yeah well...sorry about that...but we have a bigger mission...scouting...maybe you'll find a rat when scouting... *Kobald brightens* ...YES! I will OHO! And Ill eat it before Ultramantis burns it! *Obariyon snaps* We done chattering we're supposed to be sneaking around here! *they begin creeping around and scouting the north side of the city*

*The little girl, meanwhile, arrives home again. She manages to evade the eyes of her parents and goes to her room to stick bandaids on her knees and get the twigs out of her hair. She sits on her little plastic chair, facing the window, and sighs. Why can't she make friends? She blinks...is that murmering she hears outside of her window? She scoots her chair over to the window, hops up onto the chair, and leans out to look.

*Obairyon, Kodama, and Kobald are all sneaking around the side of her house, Obariyon in a not so quiet whisper* I AM being quiet! *Kodama retorts* Yelling while whispering does not make you quiet... *Obariyon growls* Maybe if you stopped arguing with me I wouldn't yell whisper! *Kodama doesnt back down* Maybe if you didnt yell whisper we wouldnt be arguing... *Kobald meanwhile doesnt pay any attention to them* Raaat...Or raaaat hehe HA! Come to Kobaaaald...Kobald wants to plaaaaaaaay! *Obairyon snaps* Shut up Kobald! *Kobald whines* But I want to find the raaaat! *Obariyon groans* If you shut up like a good demon, Ill buy you a Ghost Dog, ok? *Kobald frowns* You alllllways say that! Kobald never gets a Ghost Dog! *Obariyon snaps* Well this time I will, with a Ghost Name Tag and everything! *Kodama says calmly* You are in no position to tell people to shut up anyway... *Obariyon argues more* I say I am, I'm the leader here! *Kodama blinks* Since WHEN? *Obairyon retorts* Since SHUT UP... *continues sneaking, the little girl blinks...pops out her screen quietly and slips out the window, climbing down the building without much trouble, and joins in the sneaking at the end of the line. Kobald being at the end*

*Kobald asks* Any sign of rats? *Kodama sighs* No, stop asking me Kobald and focus...*Kobald frowns* Urrggh...*turns...whispers to the girl like shes been there the entire time* Do you see any Rats? *She simply replies, not even questioning how they look or who they are* No, no rats, Daddy laid traps. *Kobald droops* Aww...little girl says her daddy laid traps AHA...ooooh...*slump* *Obariyon sighs* Good well now you- GIRL? *whips around, so does Kodama, Obariyon shouts angrily*...KOBALD WHY DIDNT YOU SAY THERE WAS A GIRL FOLLOWING US? *Kobald blinks...cocks his head* ...Was Kobald look out? *Obariyon stares...then answers annoyed* YES! *Kobald blinks...grins and points*...Theres a girl following us *Obariyon blinks...facepalms, the girl grins* Hi, I'm Della, who're you?

*Obariyon frowns* None of your buisiness *Kodama shrugs* Im Kodama *Obariyon snaps at him* WHY did you tell her that? *Kodama blinks, argues* Shes a little girl...its not going to do any harm to tell one person *Obariyon clenches his teeth* One person tells another person who tells another person who tells another person- *Kobald takes over* Who tells another person? *Obariyon growls* Dont interrupt me Kobald! ...WHO TELLS ANOTHER PERSON! *Kodama sighs* Must you blow everything out of proportion? *Obariyon folds his arms* We'll be in so much trouble with our master if were discovered! *Kodama exhales* Its a little girl not the national guard! *Obairyon growls* STILL... *Kodama folds his arms and turns to Della* Please excuse my brother hes very annoying *Obariyon shouts* I AM NOT ANNOYING! *Kobald blinks* ...You arent? *Obariyon seeths* Shut up Kobald!

*Della laughs* You're all funny. I like you. Wanna play? *Obariyon frowns* No thanks *Kodama shrugs* Sure... *Obariyon turns to him* Are you NUTS? *Kodama turns and answers* If we play...shes happy...if we dont...what do girls or little kids do when they are sad? *Obariyon blinks* ...Leave? *Kodama says bluntly* Cry...and draw attention... *Obariyon folds his arms stubbornly* She wont cry if we dont play with her *Kodama doesnt budge* I will bet all the money in the world... *Obariyon shakes his head* If we say no, nothing will happen! *Kobald stares between the two, chimes in* ...Ususally everytime Obariyon say something AHAHA...it blow up in his face! *Obariyon growls* This wont, watch *goes up, deep breath* Im sorry but no we wont play with you *Kodama folds his arm* Ready Kobald? *Kobald nods*

*Della blinks...frowns*... oh... *looks down* That's... that's okay... nobody else wants ta either... I guess... *sniffs* All alone... all the time...*Obariyon blinks*...What are you doing? *Kodama nods* ...Ah this road...ok what should come next is that one single tear that hits the grass *Obariyon growls to Kodama* That will not happen...one tear does fall from her eye...splashing to the grass below...Obariyon blinks...*...Stop doing that...*Della wipes her eye* I'm sorry... I... *more tears fall*

*Obariyon watches this silently, Kodama chimes in* Watch Kobald, as the mighty male Obariyon crumbles before the might of a little girls tears *Kobald grins* OOOH I would like some popcorn! *Obariyon snaps angry and annoyed* SHUT UP! ...*but groans at this scene...finally gives in* Fine! fine we'll play with you for a few minutes...just STOP. CRYING. *Della looks up, her entire face lighting up* Really? *Obariyon sighs* yes...fine whatever...*Della darts over and hugs him* Oh thank you thank you! I promise I won' ask for anymore jus' play wiv me a little bit!

*Obariyon blinks at this situation...was she THIS desperate to play?* Ummm... *Kodama looks at the scene* Awww...how cute... *Obariyon frowns* SHUT IT...*sighs* fine...ok...*Della nods* Okay how 'bout tag? Or soldiers, le's play soldiers! *Obariyon twitches a bit* ...soldiers... *Kodama frowns* Its not THAT soldier... *Obariyon shakes his head* I know Im just saying...*sigh* fine...soldiers... *Della beams* Yaaay! I'm commander! Come on troops, move out! *Leads them to the backyard on a quick march. *Obariyon follows not marching, Kodama as well...Kobald marches though. Della grabs a frying pan from the backyard and sticks it on her head like a hat* Now then, we're in enemy lands, an' we gotta be reaaaaaal sneaky or we'll get caught... by the grownups! *whispers* An' you know what that means, right? *horrified look* Bath time...*Kobald eyes widen and he shivers* NOOOO! *Kodama shrugs* Huh...alright then *Obariyon looks like he would rather be ANYWHERE else...* Lets get this over with...*sneaks*

*Della exclaims* Look out Bary! Gonna step on a bomb! *Obariyon recoils* AUGH! A BOMB! ...wait...thats no bomb thats a stick! *Della exhales* Almos' got blowed up, Bary. *Carefully takes the stick and moves it* Can't get my team all blowed up on my firs' day. *Obariyon groans* Im going to go and recon in the bushes *and thinks to himself he'll stay there until she leaves, goes in them* *Kodama shrugs* Nothing to report from the south commander... *Kobald nods and grins* Nothing from the south OHOHO no bath time for Kobald! *Della nods* Good work Koda an' Koba! Le's set up camp an'...*Back door swings open*

*Kodama instantly dives behind a grill, and Kobald behind a tree, Obariyon hasnt moved so he's fine, Della's Mom comes out, sighs* There you are, all dirty again. Della, you've got to stop being so rough. *Della whines* But mooooooooom... *The Mom has none of it* Come here. *Catches her when she tries to run* It's time for a bath. *Della shouts squirming* Noooo Bary, Koda, Koba, help! I'm kidnaptured! *Kobald almost moves to her, but Kodama shoots him a look of 'Kids one thing, parents another, DONT MOVE!' ...Kobald stays and the Mom takes her in and shuts the door*

*Kobald shivers* Bath time... *Kodama sighs* Cant do anything now...Obariyon come on shes gone...*Obariyon gives no response, Kodama looks to the bush he was in* ...Obariyon? *the bush riffles...and out steps a humanoid figure, but with antenne, and a wellowish patterned face with army colors, the rest of his body is a combat army color as well, he has Obariyon in a strong chokehold with one arm...and is...saluting with the other hand effortlessly, Kodama frowns* Let him go Soldier Ant... *Soldier booms back* SIR...NO SIR! *Kobald growls crouching*

*Inside, Della is more anxious than usual to get her bath over. Maybe if she hurries, her friends will still be there! Maybe... She endures the bath and dries off as quick as she can, running for the backyard. Obariyon is still in a chokehold, Soldier Ant darting around the yard, he kicks Kobald away, and spins, rolling elbowing Kodama right in the face, Kobald rolls away( OW! *Kodama wobbles as well* Ow...*rubs face* You are asking for it... *Soldier just grunts, Obariyon kicking trying to get loose. Della darts out. Her eyes are wide. Someone's hurting 'Bary! She looks around, and scoops up the nearest heavy thing...her dropped frying pan helmet. Runs up to Soldier Ant and cracks him across the face with it* You no hurt 'Bary, he's my soldier!

*The frying pan does next to nothing, fun fact about ants, their skulls are hard as rocks...he slowly removes the frying pan, but it was just enough distraction, Kobald spears Soldier Ant right in the middle hard and doesnt let him go, sending him right into the fence holding him there, Obariyon getting free coughing, shouts* THIS is why I dont like playing Soldier! *Soldier hits Kobald in the back, but Kobald will not let him go Della euns over to him* 'Bary bary, you okay?

*Obariyon sighs* Im fine...my names not Bary! *He slammed into the fence by a hard kick from...a red blur...no it isnt a blur, he lands on his feet...he looks just like Soldier Ant...but he's red, he grabs his face and lets go, almost making an exploding motion* RAAAAAH! *Obariyon groans* WHY AM I THE ONE GETTING THE BRUNT? *Kodama sighs* Fire Ant...figures...were Soldier is you arent far away... *Della runs over to Fire Ant unafraid and bangs on him with her fists* You stop hurtin' my soldiers you meanie! These're the first friends- soldiers I've had an' I'm not gonna lose 'em cause 'a you!

*Fire Ant flails caught off guard* AHHHH! *runs away from her, not much usually terrifies him...but Della is very ruthless at the moment...Kodama looks around quickly* Which means *His arm is taken suddenly and hes flipped on his back into an arm lock, buy...yep another ant...this one is Green...Kodama sighs* Hello Green Ant *Green Ant replies cheerfully* Hello there Kodama *hes the only one that...really talks in this group, Kodama looks through the armlock to him* ...And how are you? *Green shrugs* Oh fine, fine *tightens grip, Kodama groans. Della swivels and runs at Green Ant* STOP HURTIN' MY FRIEN'S! *scoops up her frying pan again and brandishes it as she runs at him*

*Green blinks, a little shocked a girl is ready to bash his head in...is that a frying pan?* WOAH! *gets her in a gentle arm lock to get that weapon off of her* Friends? ...Are you sure you mean these guys Miss? *No one has probably ever called her Miss in her life...Della struggles despite it, not really getting the monicor either* Didn't miss anythin' leggo a' me! *struggles, kicking out. She may be five, but she's scrappy already. Green Ant looks at her, he doesnt want to fight HER* Woah woah there *hands up* I dont know your name Miss, so I dont know what to call you...we arent the bad guys here... *Soldier finally shoves Kobald off, rubs his side joinging Greens side, Fire Ant jumps to his side too, a little wary of Della, Kobald crawls to Kodama helping him up, Obariyon goes back to them as well, dazed and not very happy*

*Della fumes* I'm Della an' that's Bary, Koda, an' Koba, an' they're my fri... soldiers. *Thats the second time shes had to stop herself, Green Ant blinks* ...I hate to tell you Miss Della but...those guys are nowhere close to being good... *Obariyon groans. Heres the part where he tells her their evil, and she wont want anything to do with them...good...right? And Green Ant does just that* Their a part of an evil organization called the Order of the Neo Solar Temple, led by the devious and evil Ultramantis Black *Fire Ant growls* Raah! *Green nods and continues* Yes he is very evil Fire Ant... *Soldier Ant grunts in agreement, Green continues* And these three loons here are with him, the bad guys

*Della looks confused* What're you talkin' bout? *demands* They played wiv me. Bad guys don' play wiv kids. Don't you watch any TV? *Green blinks* ...Well yeah of course I do...but its probably part of some trick or scheme, Ultramantis Black is evil, and they chose to associate themselves with him! *Soldier Ant nods* Ma'm yes Ma'm! *Green nods to Soldier* They are planning to destroy this town and turn it into Ultramantis's empire! *Kobald shivers* they know of masters plan! *Kodama looks to Kobald sternly* Kobald, dont talk... *Kobald frowns* But they know! *Obariyon growls* If we have to shut you up we will... *Kobald stares* Mmm..*hangs head Green nods* See, bad guy, Rudo... *Della looks at them a minute...then turns and frowns* No. *Stomps her foot* You're a liar. They're good. If they was bad then I'm dead an' I don' feel dead!

*Green Ant folds his arms and turns to the Bariri* ...Why havent you hurt her? *Kodama folds his arms right back* ...Shes just a kid *Green cocks his head a little* Rudos normally dont discriminate...unless you couldnt hurt her in fear of being caught, is that it? *Kodama shifts just slightly* ...Yes and No... *Green blinks* And that means? *Kodama sighs*...We played with her at first not to get caught...but then she came out here and actually cared about us when you aattcked...thats never happened before... *Green stares a minute...she really did, Green turns to her, and back* And how do we know she is under mind control? Mantis is no stranger to this! *Obariyon growls* He never got around to teaching us that...believe me it would have been NICE to know it...but Mantis hasnt been the absolute best teacher ok? *Fire Ant looks at them* ...Mmm... *Nudges Greens shoulder and points shrugging, Green sighs* ...I dont know...we cant just leave them, sure they havent done anything, but thats now! *Soldier grunts, Green groans* I know! But we cant, we have to take them to Quack even if we have to fight for them, we cant take any chances! *Obariyon cracks his neck* If its fighting you want, Im game! *takes a stance, as does Kobald, Kodama sighs* this wont end well...*Della's frying pan is with Green Ant, so she balls up her fists and glares, Obariyon turns* Della get out of here *Della shakes her head* No, if you gonna fight, I'm gonna fight wit' ya! *Obariyon stares...why does she care?*

*Just before they rip each other apart, from above on her roof, a booming voice* Stop! *Green, Fire, and Soldier all turn, Kodama, Obaryon, and Kobald groan, hearing that voice. Della looks up, startled. There is another one on her roof, his face looks...like a baseball with a big black moustache, a baseball cap, a baseball jersey even baseball pants, a bat over his shoulder, he jumps down sliding on the gutter like its nothing and to the ground* 'Ello Rooters! *thumbs up, grin, Green Ant nods to him* Hey Dasher *Soldier Ant salutes, Fire Ant nods, Kodama sighs* Oh great...thats what we need, outnumbering...*Even though Della wants to fight too...he considers it 3 on 4...*

*Dasher looks to the standoff, and puts up a hand* There wont be any need for a fisticuffs now there Colony, Batiri, and Miss *shakes her hand* Names Dasher Hatfield, old timey king a swing pleasure to meet you it is *Kobald growls at him touching her, Kodama looks at him sternly* Down Kobald... *Kobald crouches frowning, Dasher turns to them* ...Now from watching there up above, admiring the view and all that as well, very nice day today actually. I can see a little tension here with this group, yes this fine young lady here, as seemed to garnered the attention and curiosity of these three evil doers hasnt she? *Soldier nods* SIR YES SIR! *Dasher nods* Good man Soldier or...Good Ant would be more appropriate *Soldier salutes, Dasher continues*...This is an interesting predicament...you see miss Ultramantis has learned from experience that...he cant keep the best track of his allies...because one of his evil doing friends, by the name Delirious, also left his control *Green Ant sighs* But Dasher Delirious left...but he hasnt joined us either...hes rogue *Dasher nods and continues* Rogue but not with Ultramantis, his own man doing his own thing however he may do it and whatever it may be...and thats what these three may be able to do... *Green folds his arms looking away* I doubt it *Obariyon snaps* Hey shut it! *Green snorts* Like Im wrong, we gave you the choice before, you turned it down! *Dasher nods cutting in* Indeed my technicANT friend indeed but...what say you? What did they have to lose then...what did they have? *Green blinks*...Well...nothing... *Dasher nods and points* Exactly right exactly right! Now...what do the have? *Green blinks...shrugs* ...I dont know...what? *Kodama sees where this is going, quickly blurts* ...A friend... *Obariyon turns to him confused* We do...*slap to back of head by Kodama, Obariyon groans* OW! *Dasher looks to them* ...This has rasied, an interesting predicament...see...we want to know what Ultramantis is planning, where he'll strike...because you and I both know, we dont want to draw that pesky Grim, oooh hes a ruffian, we try to make his job easier, and he gets angry, doesnt even like the chat of baseball, I say, depressing gent he is. But anywho...a proposition! *Kodama blinks* And that is? *Dasher points with his bat to Della* ...This girl here is your lifeline...if she stays your friend...and you keep her happy...we'll be fine...and you wikk considered temporary Technicos! *Green and Obariyon give a simultanious* WHAT? *Kodama blinks* ...Wow...wait...but Ultramantis- *Dasher holds up a hand cutting him off* Doesnt need to know *winks* Your gonna be out undercover agents, but just in case *takes out a baseball ear peice and slips it under Kodamas ear, his long black hair easily hides it* This will keep us informed, so if you spill or go back on your word good sir, we will know, and you will get no more chances...are we clear? *Kodama blinks*...Um... *Kobald blinks* Uhh AHA! Umm... *Obariyon looks completely floored* ...WHAT? *Dasher nods grinning* Splendid! *Green Ant looks to him shocked* Dasher you cant be serious! You have more sense than this! *Dasher waves a hand dismissively* Oh come now Green, Rudos can go Technico and Techicos can go Rudo, you know this... *Green Ant looks to him... but sighs...he oes know this, states to them* If you three bretray us or the girl...I will tie you up in knots so tight a shoe will look at you and cringe in horror... *Fire Ant nods* RAAAAH! *Soldier grunts eyes narrowing. Dasher looks to all of them and nods* Excellent then, its all settled...unless Miss Della has any objection?

*Della is still five and doesn't really get what just happened* um...wha? *Dasher seess this, simplifies it* Will you keep an eye on these three, we're going to be around too, but not every waking second...we want you Miss Della, to watch after these three to make sure they are truely do gooders on the mend for true...how about it? *Della blinks, understands now and beams* Okay I'll do th at! *Dasher nods smiling* Good Girl good Girl! ...Have a cap! *puts his cap on her hair, revealing his finely trim brown hair...the hat just sort of floats on her wild head but oh well, She grins eagerly* Oh you gonna be friends too? *Dasher nods* Of course miss! We're do gooders through and through, its our job put upon us by...well us! to protect the innocent, and we'll be your friend for truely *Soldier salutes, Fire ant nods, Green Ant gives thumbs up and adds* Just keep them in line *Obariyon glares at him*

*Della looks at them all* Oh, then I'm sorry I hit you, an' chased you. *Smiles* I never had friends before. *Dasher nods* Oh well thats a sure shame *pats her head* well dont you worry one hide or hair ya got plenty now! *Soldier nods* Ma'm yes Ma'm! *Kodama sighs* ...I guess...she does...*Della spins around and hugs Obariyon tightly, Obariyon blinks a little surprised ...pats her back* Um...yeah...so does that mean we have to stay with her? *Dasher nods* Until you need to go back to Mantis for reports yes *Obariyon sighs, hiding in a girls room...perfect *Dasher continues* Until then, we'll be watching, and we'll be around! *thumbs up* lets go Technicos! *Dasher and the Colony leave. Kodama blinks* ...So...that just happened...

*Della cheers* C'mon I'll show ya my room! *Leads them into the room. It's a typical little girl's room, although there's a lot of muddy handprints on the walls and windows, and the clothes are hanging haphazardly out of the dresser drawers. There's a bunkbed there.* In case Mommy an' Daddy ever gimme a little sister or if I get friends stayin' over. *Obariyon blinks at it* ...We get Top? *Della pauses...droops a little* Well...I guess so cause Mommy says guests get ta choose. *Obariyon grins* Alright! haha- *Kodama stares at him, Obariyon stares back...sighs* fine...we'll take bottom...*Della looks...then shakes her head realizing* No...maybe you should take the top cause Mommy doesn't know I've got guests an' you can hide up there. *Obariyon nods* Ok...gave me the eyes for nothing Kodama *Kodama sakes her head* Oh trust me...there are plenty more backup reasons...*Obariyon glares and climbs up, Kobald does to, jumps on the bed, Obariyon sighs at him. Kodama looks around observing the room* Nice room...handprints are a great touch...*Della looks around* Mommy makes me clean it up every day but sometimes she forgets. *Grins, Kodama nods* Very artistic, and not allowed...I approve...

*Della sighs* Well, gotta go to bed soon. *Kneels by the bed and folds her hands, Kodama loos to her* ...What are you doing? *Della replies simply* Prayin'. Shh. Kodama- Oh...sorry...*quiets...praying is NOT his thing but last thing he needs is to upset her. Della begins* Dear God. Bless Mommy an' Daddy. I wanna see a unicorn, an' a flyin' horse would be nice. Thanks for givin' me friends, cause I asked you a long time, like weeks, an' dats so looooong. Thank you. Amen. *Crawls into bed, Kodama blinks* Um...yeah...*climbs up into bed, Obariyon and Kodama already out...he lays back and thinks about what just happened. As good as this idea is...they are in a drastic situation too. Not only are they betraying Ultramantis, and have a very strained deal with the technicos now...but...they have to protect the girl. This girl they just met...and...cared more about them than Mantis ever did in all the time they've been with him. He sighs...its a complicated deal...but the more he thinks about it...the more it seems like the better deal than what they had. Maybe it wouldnt be bad...the more he thinks about it...the more he wants to make it work. He closes his eyes to sleep, the next day will be when to really wworry about this...for now...rest is really what he, Obariyon, and Kobald need. One last thought does go through his head*

*'A friend huh? ...Maybe thats not such a bad idea...'*

...

Note: HUGE CHAPTER DONE! And by the way, not the end of the flashback sequences, this is a BIG flashback that might span a few chapters, and if you havent figured it out for the wrestling fans, this CHIKARA story isnt going to be following CHIKARA's current storyline, but hey that the fun in it, more twists, more turns, new scenerios, and thats exactly what this fic is about! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be alot more where this came from. Until then, review, and I hope you are liking the story so far!


	7. Kindergarten Shenanigans

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 7: Kindergarten Shenanigans

Note: Back again with another chapter! Did your favorite character not make the last chapter yet? Well, hold tight, here is another part of the flashback, a fun chapter leading to a much bigger one next time around* So hope you enjoy!

...

*Morning rolls along, Kodama yawns sitting up, blinks...he has to report to Mantis, quickly. He gets up and leaves, leaving Obariyon and Kobald with her, he'll have to explain that but oh well, details details. *Della's Mom comes in and shakes her awake gently, telling her to get dressed. She doesnt notice Obariyon and Kobald thankfully. Della gets up quickly, and gets her little backpack ready. When her Mom is out of the room, calls* 'Bary, Koda, Koba, time for school! *Obariyon starts awake Huh! *Kobald- sits up bleary* School...AHA!... *yawns...blinks* ...Whats school? *Della repleis quickly* Kinnergarden. C'mon, we'll be late! *Obariyon* ...But...*sighs...great no Kodama here right now, so he's stuck with Kobald* well ride on the roof of the bus then *Kobald blinks cocking his head* ...We will? *Obariyon elbows him, Kobald frowns* OW! Oh...we will! *They get down, and go out the window meeting Della outside, they sneak to the top of the buss before it goes, and the bus ride is simply this, Obariyon screaming and clinging, and Kobald's mouth happily open for bugs to fly in. Della hops off the bus and heads for her classes. Draws and fingerpaints her new friends, and her, all with big smiley faces*

*Obariyon groans watching from a window* How boring... *Kobald is fogging a window nearby and drawing with his fingers, Obariyon slaps his hand* Stop that I dont want attention drawn to us! *Kobald whimpers* But it looks so fun AHA! I wanna do it! *Obariyon growls* I dont care! *The Teacher speaks up in the midst of their arguing* Oh and class, please feel free to play with your new foreign exchange students, Hijo and Jr. *two small figures are on the edge of the room, one has a hat on his head, its tilted awkwardly and is taller, the other one has a scarf on, wrapped all over his head...and its warm out, their skin colors are peculiar, the one with the scarfs face is white and red with a red attire, the other one wit the hats face is yellow and purple with a purple attire...but in Kindergarten...attires are never really questioned as long as you are dressed. They sneak over...some things start heppening, paint is spilled on kids, paintings are being messed up and smeared and drawn on, and no one sees the culprit, all the while 'Hijo' and 'Jr.' are casually walking around snickering, fingers shining with paint. But when Della's painting ends up smeared, she yells* HEY! Who messed up my drawing! I'm gonna hit you wiv my frying pan like I did the ants! *she thinks...befoooore they became by frien's...*

*The one called Jr., the taller one, freezes, whispers in...a bad spanish accent* El Ants? *Smacked on the head by the one called Hijo* Shh! Chica es loco! *makes crazy motion Jr. blinks* Pero Ants! *smacked again* Ow! *Hijo frowns behind his scarf and makes a zip lip motion, he KNOWS she means the Colony, but its to bait the other kids on her and away from them...to see what she knows*

*The other kids laugh at her like shes insane. Della turns away from them, wiping her eyes* Ruined my picture. Stop laughing at me... *tries to fix it, Hijo shrugs* She loco, we amigos *takes out ice cream sandwitches* ICE CREAM! *throws them. Obariyon blinks, sees that and it clicks* Oh no...these losers... Kobald- Oooooh *drools* Ice Cream... *Obariyon groans* Shut up Kobald! *They have bigger problems...these two idiots are as unpredicatble as all heck...are they bad guys are they good guys...no one really knows! And if they make any violent motion toward Della, Obariyon growls...he might have to blow his cover real quick...*

*The kids swarm all over the ice cream. Della's ignoring it, still trying to fix her picture. Hijo leans on her shoulder* Aww no picture? here FIX! *licks hand and wipes picture, Della blinks...its all unsmeared* You fixed it... how'd you do that? *Hijo shrugs* ...Magic! *waves hands. Meeanwhile the ice cream bars have turned all the kids teeth different colors...but thats not upsetting them thats making them go nuts at how great it is. They are going ballistic and the teachers are scrambling to calm them down. Della studies the two 'foreign exchange students*... You friends like 'Bary an' Koda?

*Hijo blinks, turns to Jr.* Amigos? ...*elbows Jr.* Amigo? *Jr. blinks, shrugs* *Hijo blinks* Uuuuh *scratches head...*Recess Bell!...before they can answer, Della beams* C'mon! *Grabs them and drags them out to the playground...pretty darn effortlessly* Let's go play! *There are some kids playing hopscotch. She goes up to them, but they just move off, leaving her standing there...Della frowns* That's okay. Don't need 'em, got new friends. Better friends. *Hijo goes over to the Hopscotch board* Oh...Hopscotch! *Jr goes over skip skip hop skips effortlessly, Hijo slaps his chest* Me best! *skip skip hop- Jr- trips him, Hijo yelps* YAH! *faceplant* *Jr. giggles and does a small jig* *Hijo gets up, slaps Jr. on the head* Estupido! *Jr frowns rubbing his head. Della smiles and skips too. Looks around, wondering if Bary or Koda or Koba are around...now that she thinks about it...she was in such a hurry...was Koda even there this morning?*

*Hijo and Jr. skip off, and are grabbed into a nearby bush Hijo flails* Aye yey yey! *Jr. shouts* El Adult! *Obariyon frowns* Can it Ice Creams, what are you doing here? *Hijo looks, sees who it is...grins taking off his hat and scaarf, a cherry on top his head and a cone...beard...goatee thing, Jr takes off his hat, to reveal a cone, they blow raspberries in Kobald and Obariyons faces and say in unison* Estupidos! *Obariyon recoils* YAK! Alright you idiots you asked for it, Kobald! *Kobald growls* AHA GET EM! *they both swing to punch, the Ice creams in unison fall over, put both feet into both their stomachs, and Monkey flip them, catapulting them right out of the bush, both land hard, Obariyon groans* Ow! *Kobald rubs his back* Ooof... *Della spots them, doesnt notice their in pain and runs over* There you are, hi! Wanna play hopskotch?

*Obariyon sighs getting up* After we take care of some buisiness *goes to bush* get out here! *Hijo answers* ...Passwword! *Obariyon blinks* ...huh? *Jr. adds* Si! Password? *Obariyon pauses...then griwls* ...Im going to melt both of you! *Hijo frows disappointed* Ooooh *Jr. mopes* Bad password...but gift! *Obariyon blinks confused* ...Huh? *Hijo extends a hand, and pokes Obairyon in the eye* YEOW! *holds his eye in pain, Hijo laughs* Ahahahaha ICE CREAMS! *Jr. nods* SI! *Kobald Growls, goes to charge, he's greeted with an ice cream bar to the head, which knocks him over* Hey! ...Kobald doesnt even like this flavor! *Hijo frowns* TOO BAD! *Jr. blows another raspberry. Della blinks, asks* Is this playin' or bad fights like yesterday?

*Kobald pauses, then cocks his head* ...I dunno *Obariyon rubs his eye, growls* Its fighting because Im mad! *goes to bush, grabs something, yanks it out...a very mad squirrel Obariyonstares a minute*...Oh no...*squirrel attacks him, he screams dancing around to avoid the thing, Hijo roars laughing* BAHAHAHA! *Jr. grins* Muy estupido si? *Hijo nots* SI! *A few of the girls look over, one speaks up bitterly* Look, she's got some friends finally. Some weirdos even wierder than she is. *Della droops a little. Kobald growls, looks like he wants to go bite them. Obariyon is STILL being attacked by squirrel...to the Ice Creams sheer amusement*

*Della puts a hand on Kobald* S'okay. They're just meanie heads. They dunno what they're sayin. *Kobald blinks* ...No bite meanie heads? *Della shakes her head. Kobald sulks* Ok... *Obariyon shouts* HELLO? Hi remember me your friend so you said? getting attacked by a SQUIRREL here! *Della turns* Oh! *Runs over, pulls out some almonds from her lunch* Here squirrel! *Throws a few, the squirrel goes for them. Obariyon huffs walking away dazed from that* Stupid Squirrel... *Hijo mopes* Aww *Jr. sighs* El nuts... *Hijo looks in pockets* No nuts... *Then both cheer* No Nuts, Sprinkles! *high five*

*Della marches up to them, frowning* You gonna stop bein' mean to my friends or not? *Hijo blinks* Mean? Jr.- No mean *Hijo grins* Is funny Si? *Della points at Obariyon* Is he laughin'? *Hijo looks to Obariyon, who looks miserable at the moment* ...No... *Jr. nods* He maimed *Obariyon snaps* THANKS by the way! *Hijo waves* No problemo! *Obariyon groans. Della folds her arms* Right. He's not laughin'. An' if you're the only one laughin', then it's mean. *her lip quivers a little. Obviously has had that happen a lot. Hijo stares* ...Oh... Jr. hangs his head. Della pauses, walks up and pats them* S'okay. Looks like you didn't know. *Brightens just a little* I got ta be a teacher today. *Hijo blinks...nods grinning* Oh teacher! *Jr. nods in agreement* El Teacher! *Della grins feeling importiant. Hijo cheers* Hooray teacher! *Jr. dances around* OLE! *They lift her up on the shoulders. Obariyon- sighs...at least it was the Ice Creams...who have frozen pea brains...and yet they outsmart him...growls why did he think that?*

*Della giggles happily* More friends! C'mon Bary, Koba. Hey, where's Koda? *Obariyon blinks* Oh...I think he went to report to Ultramantis... *Kobalds teeth chatter. Della stops laughing immediatly and climbs down, goes over to them* 'Bary, who's Ul...ulta... who's Mannis? *Obariyon sighs, sort of tries to re-explain in her way of understanding, what Green and Dasher said about him, in other words, in short he is a super bad guy. When he is finished, Della looks a little worried* He gonna hurt you bad if 'e knows you're my friends? *Obariyon sighs* Yeah...but...for some reason I dont regret it...Ill fight back. Because I'm sick of him. *Della blinks* Really? *still worried* I don' wan you get hurt 'Bary. If you gotta go 'way to be safe I... I can be 'lone. I'm used ta it. *looks down, Obariyon frowns* ...No...we'll be fine...if Dasher really meant what he said...we wont be alone...*Della nods, pauses...hugs him* Thanks 'Bary. *Obariyon, starts again...he isnt used to hugs...pats back again, Hijo, Jr. and Kobald all join in, Hijo grins* Aww *Jr. chimes in* Group hug! *Obariyon groans* Alright break it up break it up *pushes put of the hug* You two, Ice Heads...go...do whatever the heck it is you do... *Hijo blinks* ...Be Ice Creams? *Obariyon sighs* ...Si... *Hijo blinks...cheers* YEAH ICE CREAMS! *Jr. agrees* SI! *they skip off, Obariyon looks at the clock* Recess is almost over, we'll be watching ok? *Della smiles* Ok 'Bary. *Pats Kobald, and skips off back to class, looking happier. Obariyon stares after her, Kobald grins* ...Shes nice AHA! And Im gonna eat the squirrel later! *Obariyon nods* Good...*goes back to the bush with Kobald*

*Meanwhile, Crossbones kicks Kodama in the midsection hard, blindsiding him after he gives his report, then kicks him again, and again, and again, AND AGAIN, Kodama crumbles* Oooof...*coughs, Ultramantis glares* Thats what you get for not coming back FULLY! *Kodama groans getting to his knees* We're keeping look outs for reconassance reasons... *Ultramantis's eyes narrow* What reconassance? *Kodama blinks...thinks something up*...Well...you said to be on the look out for any technicos...or any other rudos who cross you? *Ultramantis blinks...inclines his head* Annnd? *Kodama sighs* ...Nothing to report so far sir... *Ultramantis fidddles with his staff* Mmmm...good good...Quackenbush is slipping HA! We'll have this town taken over in no time at all! *Crossbones nods* Got that right boss! *Ultramantis points* Hallowicked, anything to report on your end? *Hallowicked shrugs* A gah badash a bade oh bada omb gada a gada made! *Ultramantis turns* Oh you saw the Ice Creams?...what are those idiots doing? *Frightmare shrugs* Nidda galla haka bah? *Ultramantis nods* Mmmm being Ice Creams you say?...Very well yes...well those two imbeciles arent importiant, they pose no threat to us either...Kodama get back to your squad...continue your reconassance...if you see a technico or an idiot Rudo...we shall be there to vanquish the fool who dare step in the way of the ORDA' OF THE NEO SOLAR TEMPLE! *Kodama nods, winces and gets up from the kicks* Right...

*Kodama leaves holding his stomach, going back to Dellas house. He groans...Crossbones always had strong kicks, and he wasnt ready for them either...he coughs, looks at his ribs, they might be bruised from that. He groans...this is what he signed up for...he prays Dasher heard that, and some of the other technicos, he just proved he isnt backing down from Mantis, isnt selling them out. As far as he is concerned, he is going to try and do his part in stopping Mantis...now...all he can do is pray that the technicos believe him. And he also hopes that everytime one of them reports to Mantis, this doesnt happen...or Della might do something really stupid...*

...

Note: So a fun chapter ends with a bit of a reality check. How will the Batiri fair with Mantis not being too happy? And trying to protect Della from their world at the same time? Well you might just find out next chapter!


	8. One Thing After Another

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 8: One thing After Another

Note: Now you'll see a huge abundance of characters you know and love from CHIKARA, and I know alot of favorites will be answered with this chapter, so please sit back, and enjoy!

...

[*Kodama after getting back, tries to hide his ribs are injured, and climbs back up the house and enters through the window. Obariyon sighs folding his arms* About time you got back, you wouldnt believe who we ran into! *Kodama wastes no time in replying* The Ice Creams... *Kobald blinks...but tells Kodama anyway since he was waiting to* It was the Ice Creams AHA OHO! *Obariyon blinks confused* Wait, you knew they were here...how? *Kodama sighs* Yes and...Hallowicked and Frightmare saw them too... *Obariyon freezes* ...We were with them today, they were at Dellas school...are we- *Kodama puts up a hand to stop him* No...no they said they just saw them...had to be before or after you two were with them... *Kobald beams* I saw a squirrel! *Kodama rolls his eyes* Good for you... *Kobald blinks...* ...Want to see what Kobald did to it? *Kodama sighs, e just isnt in the mood* No...Kobald...*Kodama leans against the wall for some support, Obariyon tilts his head* ...Whats with you? *Kodama shakes his head* Crossbones knocked the wind out of me with a few...kicks, for not reporting sooner and without you two...had to think of a good excuse... *Obariyon looks him over* You alright? *Kodama frowns* Im made of stronger stuff that for Crossbones to do me in... *Obariyon nods* Good...dont want to be the brother of a weakling that gets beaten down by Crossbones... *Kodama's eyes narrow* Oh like you would be perfectly fine after Crossbones kicked you *Obariyon nots in agreement* Naturally... *Kodama frowns* Just stop talking... *Kobald is silent...then finally talks*...I ate the squirrels nuts...AHAHA! *Kodama taps his head against the wall and exhales* Wonderful Kobald...just wonderful... *Looks around* Wheres Della? *Kobald points to the door* Telling her parents about the day she had AHA! at Kindergarten school! *Kodama nods* Ok good...that gives me a minute to breathe...

*The door is slightly open in her room, and Della is talking loudly enough to be heard* But Mommy it's true! *Her mom sighs* I'm sure your imaginary friends are very real to you sweetheart, but Mommy's got stuff to do right now, go pretend some more. *Kodama hears this and sighs* ...You know thats not doing her any good... *Obariyon shrugs* We dont have a choice *Kodama looks to him* I know...but still...*straightens breathing a little easier* It doesnt make me feel any better... *Della huffs out into the backyard and hops up on her swing, kicking off sourly*

*Kodama looks out the window* We should get down there... *Obariyon looks, then looks to him* You sit a minute, we'll go... *Kodama sighs, but he really could use a minute* Fine...*he sits and they sneak around to the back yard, but then Obariyon makes a change in plans* Kobald, go pay attention to the kid *Kobald turns to him blinking* ...But...what are you doing? *Obariyon rubs his stomach annoyed* ...Im hungry...going to get food...kids like snacks right? *Kobald nods...and adds* So does Kobald...*Kobald gives him the eyes, and Obariyon growls* Fine...Ill get you a snack too...just stick with her ok? *Kobald nods as Obariyon leaves, Kobald slinks up to her*

*Della looks up, and asks something in a slightly unsure voice*... Kobald you're real, right? *Kobald blinks cocking his head* ...Um...Oh! Kobald know that answer! Pinch Kobald! *Della blinks. Pinches Kobald. Kobald responds in kind* Ow! *Della lets go quickly* Oh I'm sorry! I guess you are real. *Sighs* Mommy doesn't b'leve me. *Kobald blinks...frowns* Kobald believes you *nuzzle her a little. Della smiles and hugs him* Thanks Koba. *Kobald grins* EHA! *Hugs her back*...*After a moment of this touching scene, Kobald lifts an ear...blinks* Kobald hear something... *Della tilts her head* What you hear? *Kobald blinks* ...Funny music...*its faint...marching music? Yes...Marching band music...Della listens* Heehee... *grins* Sounds fun!

*Kobald's ears lower* Mmmm...*turns crouching, soon a lady comes in, shes around the same height as the rest of these demons, holding a sterio where the mucis is resounding, sets it down, her eyes are a crisp brown, with glittery purple makeup around them, and long curly dark brown hair, in a nice purple and white dress, and walks off sighing, and soon comes back with a purple, yellow, and black flag, waving it...and...then...someone comes marching into her yard...literally marching...and pumping his fists, he has a big white hat, a bit taller than the average height these demons seem to be, and lanky, he is dressed in a purple and white uniform, underneath it seems black and white, with a yellow sash and a yellow cape, he has big blue eyes and...his mouth...he has some big teeth, currently being shown in a big grin. Kodama hears the music and goes to the window and looks out...groans immediatly...oh for the love of...really...he has to show up now? Especially with the way he's feeling...*

*Della claps wildly* Is a marchin' band! We play too? *The marching demon grins, and booms in his highly boastful voice* OH I am sorry little lady...But Archibald Peck! and the Lovely Veronica! We march to the beat of our own drums! But that doesnt mean we cant beat something else... *Kobald growls, Archie turns his attention to him* Speaking of which! Look at what we have here...the lowly demon henchman...of a man who has...Ill admit...been a pesky person to deal with...that dastardly...megalomaniacal, wont answer my phone calls! And is just mean...ULTRAMANTIS...BLACK! *Kobalds growls intensify* Kobald no want to fight you Band Man! *Archie smirks* Oh? *steps up to Kobald* Do I...sense the fear? *sniffs the air* You reek of it...and...a touch of bog swamp if I may add...but Im not giving you a choice...YOU SEE! Ultramantis Black has...repeatedly ignored me and my AWESOME POWER!...and beaten me...to the point where I have to say enough is enough! ...He has awoken the wrath...of March Madness! *slowly taking off a white glove* So Kobald...its nothing personal...but I feel I have to send a message...to that overrated insectoid and his inflated ego! ...*slaps Kobald with the glove, Kobald blinks, and Archie grins widely* What do you say to the challenge to a duel? Yea? or Nea? *Kobald is silent for a moment...walks over, Della always has her frying pan with her, takes it quietly, walks back...and Pan Slaps him. Archie blinks, then flops dramatically, Kobald loos down to him* Kobald accepts...*Della's jaw drops

*Kobald walks back over* Here is frying pan back *hands her the frying pan back, enough time for Archibald to get back up, gets Kobald in a headlock, laughs* Haha! the element of surprise! You thought I was down for the count but- ow...ow...OW...OW...OWOWOWOW! *Kobald is biting his arm, Archiie hand him to get loose, and then steps on his foot, Archie lets go hopping around, Kobald runs at him but Archie kicks him away with that lanky leg of him, Archie growls* I hope you've had all of your shots! *Della cheers* go Koba! *Gets up on top of her slide and waves a branch* *Archie frowns* Veronica! *Veronica rolls her eyes, sits at bottom of slide waving Flag, says* Go Archie, please dont lose to this goblin... *Archie grins* Oh Veronica I have everything under cont-WOAH! *taken down by Kobald, who then proceeds to stomp him on the ground, Archibald flails, even when Kobald stops he flails for a good three seconds...sits up frowning* Stop kicking me! *Kobald blinks...kicks him square in the chest sending him back flat on his back Archie rolls up* Oh you think thats funny? *Kobald nods* ...AHAHA! Yes! Archie frowns* Funny this! *pokes Kobald in the eye, Kobald recoils* GAH! *is quickly taken by Archie with the distraction and is thrown into a tree, Kobald slumps dazed, Archie gets ready to charge* Time to show you how a real man does it! *Charges, but Kobald rolls, Archie slamming into the tree now, Archie groans* Ow! Charlie Horse Charlie Horse! *hops on one leg* Time out! I call Time out! * Kobald takes the opportunity, kicks his good leg out from under him, so he flops on his back, goes away from Archie a little and picks up a head of steam, runs at Archibald, jumps, and drives an elbow right into his chest, Archie groans holds chest rolling away*

*Della jumps up and down* YAAAY GO KOBA, DOIN' GREAT! *Veronica groans* Come on Archie! *Archibald is grabbed by Kobald into a sitting position, Kobald deivers a stiff kick to his back, followed by a Dropkick to the back, Archie flops dazed again, Kobald gets up* Give up AHA! *Archie growls* Never! *bends and kicks him with his long leg right in the side of the head, Kobald stumbles a bit, Archie takes this time, grabs him by the ears from behind and pulls, Kobald screams being forced to his knees, then Archis delivers a double chop to the sides of Kobald neck, sending Kobald to the ground this time dazed, Archie grins triumphant* Haha! This yellow belt isnt for nothing! two weeks at a karate training...they said I was unteachable...*pauses...* But that was because I was already a master hahaha! *Della yells* C'mon Koba you can do it, get up! *Waves branch*

*Archie looks confident* Oh I think hes quite done...*brings Kobald up, wraps an arm around his shoulder, lifts him up, sending Kobald back right into his bony knee for a Uranage right into a backbreaker, Kobald flops dazed, Archie puts his hands on his hips and grins as Kobald lays on his back unmoving* Now to finish him off! *Looks around...then sees the slide* ...Um...excuse me there girl...*points to Della on slide* I need a higher point to do my finisher would you mind...moving slightly? *Della plops her butt down on the slide and crosses her arms, scowling. She's not helping him at all. Archie frowns* ...Aw come on I asked nicely! *Della frowns right back* Find somewhere else, I'm not gonna help you hurt my friend. *Archie's eyes narrow* This is what I get for being a good citizen, Veronica, remove her! *Veronica arches an eyebrow* ...Do I look like someone who gets her hands dirty? *Archibald frowns like a kid getting his candy taken away, Veronica stares and rolls her eyes* ...Oh for the love of...*goes up and tries to pull Della off, but she acts like a ragdoll. Veronica wins the battle but...since their on the top...they both flop off the top, Veronica acting like a cushion, Verinica groans* OOMPH! *the wind getting knocked out of her as Della is unharmed. Archie climbs smiling* Thank you Veronica! *Veronica growls* You are SO getting batoned when this is over! *Archie ignores her, and poses, shouts* FINISHER! *looks to Kobald before he leaps* ...Wait,,, *looks around* ...Wheres the goblin to use my finisher on? *Kobald has moved, and isnt there anymore. Della grins* Koba's too smart for ya.

*Archie frowns* Nobody is smarter than me-EEEEE! *Kobald has climbed up the back of the slide and shoves Archie right off the Top of it. Archie slides down belly first, head flopping in the dirt, he flails, getting up* Who Dares! *Kobald is now sitting on top of slide, waves grinning, Archie stares...frowns* ...Oh no *Kobald nods grinning* AHA! YES! *slides down, leapes, and slams Archiebald into the ground by landing butt first on his chect, Archibald dry heaves, and flops limp. Veronica stares ...facepalms...* Youve got to be KIDDING me... *This wasnt even an official match, but the count is WAY past three and Archie is limp. Della cheers* An' Koba wins!

*Veronica pushes herself off dusting off, Kobald gets up laughing* Thats what you get when you mess with this Goblin AHAHA! *Archie groans, rolling* You got lucky!...my...shoelace was untied! *Della leaps onto Kobald, hugging. Kobald laughs grinning, Archie sits up folding his arms frowning like a kid who was told Santa isnt real...Veronica sighs* Come on Archie... *Archie shakes his head not breaking stance, being stubborn, Veronica sighs* Look, you lost...again...so lets go *Archie shouts* No! *stubbornly frowns* I refuse to admit I lost...*Della looks to him* Aww c'mon you did good too jus' he did better *Archie blinks...looks to her* ...I did good? ...*Stands up grinning, wow that was a rebound* Well I...of couse know what Im doing *Veronica stares at him, rolls her eyes* Yeah sure... *Archie nods* Thanks for agreeing Veronica! *Veronica rubs her temples annoyed*

*Della giggles. Then looks around* Where's 'Bary an' Koda? *Archie looks around too* ...Yes...this place does seem absent of those certian...green and black hooligans *Kobald answers* Kodama in room, Obariyon go get food! ...I hope itis a rat AHA! *Veronica shivers at that statement* You are disgusting... *Della blinks* Koda in my room? *Hops down and hurries to her room* *Archie looks...blinks*...Should we follow? *Veronica shrugs* ...Well you lost so what better else do we have to do exactly? *Archie frowns* I did not lose! *follows gruffly. Kodama is in the room, his middle has bruised slightly...Crossbones put everything into those kicks, he groans...he cant hide this from Della... its that moment she hurries into the room* Koda okay?

*Kodama nods putting a hand to his side to hide the bruising* Yeah...fine...Kobald you did good out there *Kobald grins proudly, Archie frowns* If that slide wasnt there I would have had him hook line and sinker! *Kodama looks to him* Uh huh... *Veronica chimes in* I bet... *Archibald nods* Its so nice to have people in agreement wiith me! *grins triumphant not deteccting the sarcasm. *Kodama just stares at him Veronica sighs* ...Yeah Im with that everyday... *Kodama nods* I have one too dont worry...*Della gets back on subject* You really okay? You don' look okay. *pokes him lightly, Kodama replies* ...Ow... *Della frowns*... show me booboo.

*Kodama sighs and unfolds arms to show bruise on stomach, Archie winces* Ooooh, I remember when I got a bruise like that, in the great Symbol aciddent of 89! *Veronica folds her arms* Annnnd he's off... *Della gives the wound a little kiss* Kisses make booboos better. *nods. Kodama blinks* ...Huh...it kind of does feel better after that...thanks *Archie stares at that...turns* ...Veronica I do feel a bit sore after that event, perhaps- *Veronica replies sourly* I fell off a slide for you, you can go jump in a lake after that *Archie hangs his head, his hat did fall off in the fight to reveal short brown hair with a little bald spot*

*Della sees that, leaves, picks up the hat in the yard and hands it up to him when she gets back Archie takes it under his arm* Thank you...*sniffles dramatically* Its not easy being the leader of the band *Veronica replies* Oh please... *Archie continues ignoring her* TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS are abound in my line of work *Veronica stares* Trials and Tribulations? ...Your big battle yesterday was figuring out if you wanted a ham sandwitch or a turkey sandwitch... *Archie nods* This required much thought and consideration! I*Della laughs* ARe your frien's all so funny Koda?

*Kodama shrugs* Well Archibald isnt really a friend hes more of an annoyance... *Veronica nods* Yep... *Archie nods* A friendly annoyance! *Kodama looks at him* Call it whatever you want...*Archis replies back* I did, a friendly annoyance! And I was here to extinguish you to send Ultramantis a message by the way! *Kodama sighs* Well...doing that wont happen *Archiefrowns* And why not? *Kodama replies simply* ...We're double agents now there Archie *Archibald stares...then his jaw drops* My goodness...how...*grins slyly* secretive... *Kodama stares at him* ...Yeah...well...since were friends with Della, the Technicos have granted us a chance to prove ourselves...and thats to get info on where Mantis will strike next *Archie nods understanding* Well...Im not on the best of terms with the technicos...*shivers* BUT! I hate Ultramantis Black even more! ...So Ill take this secret to the grave! *Veronica chimes in* Which is where you'll end up if you keep losing the way you've been *Archie turns to her* I DIDNT- *Veronica cuts him off* Lose, I know the song and dance by now...

*Della looks to him* S'okay ta lose bandman, jus' gotta lose with a good smile. *Archie blinks...hears something in that statement he likes* ...Bandman... *Veronica groans* Oh lord... *Archie rubs his chin in thought* Archibald Peck...THE BAND MAN! *grins and poses* ...I like it! *Veronica facepalms, then Della adds* Got a booboo pretty lady? *Veronica looks up* ...Pretty Lady huh? ...Hmm...maybe you ain't too bad kid...Im fine...these stains better come out of my dress though... *Archie folds his arms* Oh you and your dresses Veronica *Veronica turns glaring* Me and MY dresses? You got a grass stain on your helmet there... *Archie looks...poses dramatically* OOOH THE AGONY! *Veronica rolls her eyes*

*Della smiles* Oh I know what ta do. Give 'em to me. Mommy's gotta clean stuff outta my clothes all'a time. I'll jus' say it's my new costume. *Veronica blinks* Um...well...what am I supposed to wear until then? *Archie is about to open his mouth to say something he'll regret, Veronica puts up a hand, sternly* DON'T *Archie stops, and lowers his head. Five minutes later, Veronica is in a T Shirt with a monster on it and shorts, she groans, Archie rubs his chin looking her over* I kind of like this look on you! Very homely feel, casual, simplistic! *Veronica frowns* Can it... *Della smiles at her* Comfy, yeah? *Veronica shrugs* I guess it'll do... *Archie nods* Yes very nice accomodations if I may say so! *Veronica replies* You can, you will, and you did...

*Della smiles at them, looks around* I'm gonna need more room I think if you're gonna stay. *Archibald puts up a hand* Oh do not worry about our accomodations! Veronica and I have only the finest places to stay around here! *Veronica stares*...You call a box from a Big Screen TV 'fine'? *Archie sighs* Oh Veronica thats only temporary! *Veronica stares at him...turns back to Della* Yeah if I have to sleep on the floor here I will do it...*Archie blinks* I thought you said you liked what I did to the place? *Veronica snaps* Do WHAT? Its a box! *Archie waves his arms around* I added a window! *Veronica fires back* The day it rained! *Archie frowns folding his arms* Im a marching man not a weather man...

*Della tries pronouncing Veronica's name*... Ver... Vero... Vero *That will be her monicor*, wanna sleep wiv me? *Veronica turns to her* ...On a bed? ...Ill sleep with a bear if it involes a bed at this point sweetie *Archie still argues* The box was comfortable! *Veronica also stays firm* The box was wet... *Archie shakes his head and retorts* It abosrbed into the cardboard after awhile... *Della smiles and points to her bed* You can sleep there it's warm. *Veronica nods* ...Ill take it... *Archie grins* And what fine accomodations may I have? *Della blinks* Um... *Goes to the linnen closet and grabs a sleeping bag. Tucks it in her closet* It's real soft an' warm. *Archie gasps* Archibald Peck succomed to sleeping in a common closet! *Veronica blinks* As opposed to what...sleeping in a box? *Archie ignores her and continues his rant* I mean really *goes in the sleeping bag* as if I couldd ever fall asleep in- Zzzzzzzz *He's out cold. Veronica sighs, Kodama blinks...listens*...The silence is wonderful isnt it? *Veronica nods* These are the moments I live for sometimes...

*Della looks around* So that's everyone but 'Bary. *Kodama blinks* Yeah where DID he go? *Kobald blinks* Ooooh...went to get food! *Kodama sighs* Of course...Im sure he'll be back...he takes forever choosing what to stea-...order from a place... *Della nods* Oh okay.

*A paper airplane flies into their room. Della looks up as it lands by her feet. She looks down. Picks it up, sees its a letter, she unfolds it, opens it and reads to herself 'To Whom it may concern, and that would be you, Ultramantis Black. We have your little green demon spawn friend hostage AT A MCDONALDS! ...Chuck, how many times do I have to tell you, to stop letter dropping? YOU'RE THE ONE NOT ERASING IT HAHAHA! ...Anyway...yes...the tables havee turned in our favor Ultramantis, for we have gotten one of your guys, we wont tell you what we're doing to him, we'll leave that up for you, to interpretate or whatever it is you do. But know that its definitly not something thats good or fun or enjoyable in any sense of the word. So...as my partner said allow me to repeat it to you...we are at the McDonalds, which we currently cleared out with an age old seccret of ours MOUSE IN THE HAMBURGER! Dont tell them that Chuck! rrgh...this letter is losing focus fast so I will just end it by saying, you know where we are, if you want or care about this idiot enough, come and get us. Signed sincearly, Icarus, Chuck Taylor, and Johnny Gargano of F.I.S.T. ...P.S. from Johnny Gargano, Chicken Nuggets are awesome'. Della pauses...then shouts* SOMEBODY'S HURTIN' 'BARY!

*Kodama is immediatly up holding his side* Who? *Della responds* Someone called FIST, an' Chuck Norris! *Kodama blinks ...GROANS knowing who she meant...Has to be these three idiots now...Della asks* Why's Chuck Norris got 'Bary? *Kodama sighs* Not Chuck Norris...Chuck Taylor...Im sure more than once though he's called himself Chuck Norris...*Della nods* Chuck then. *Kodama groans* Absolutly perfect, Im hurt, Kobald already was in a fight today, the band geek responsable is out cold...and Veronica isnt a fighter... *Kodama puts a hand to the communicator Dasher put on him* ...I hope the technicos like us enough to give us a backup request... *Della picks up her frying pan ready* I'm learnin' too! *Kodama sighs* I know you are, but F.I.S.T. despite how annoying they are...can be dangerous as a Trio...*takes out his hearing piece* Hey, anyone there? *static, then Dasher* Ello Kodama, hearin' your problem, and I think I have someone here that will help, Ill send him, he's been itching for a fight too, shouldnt have any trouble convincing him *Kodama blinks* Um...ok thanks...*puts the piece back, wow he barely had to ask...they must be trusting them more* Come on...looks like out backups getting a head start... *Della nods* Le's go then! *starts heading for the McDonalds, Kodama and Kobald follows, Veronica hangs behind since Archie is asleep*

*When they get to the McDonalds they are very quiet because they cant attract too much attention...then Kodama tilts his head* Wait...I hear screaming in there...doesnt sound like Obariyons...*Someone goes flying right through the glass window next to them flopping dazed, he has a mohawk and purple tights with a black fist on them, Kodama stares* ...Well...thats Johnny Gargano...not looking too well...*Gargano groans in pain, someone jumps out the same window with longer hair and crazier eyes, a bit taller than Johnny, same tights, Pulls the near unconsious Johnny away* GOD DANG IT! Why is he getting involved! We did count on him getting involved for him! *the last one runs out with short brown hair with blonde highlights, and...one hell of a back tattoo holding his arm, he responds irritably* I dont know! Maybe he wants to kill the green idiot for himself, Im not dealing with that! He wants him he can have him, either way Ultramantis loses an idiot! Lets get out of here! *they retreat dragging Gargano away, Kodama stares, they were so turned around, they didnt notice they were right next to them*...Looks like our backup got here... *Della frowns* Awwww I wan'ed ta help. *Kodama sighs* I know I know...well...lets go see who did it...*They all walk in*

*The McDonalds is a complete train wreck, everythings turned over smashed, definitly one hell of a battle...theres someone leaning on the counter, hes not a big person, but he has a little bit of a gut, shaved head, a yellow and black attire but his eyes...his eyes look very cold, angry...maybe even a little sad...he eats a McDonalds cheeseburger staring at the wall, looks like he's bored...you might have your answer to how the McDonalds got torn apart, Kodama takes a few steps back surprised...they sent him? Kobald almost falls on his rear. Della blinks, looking at them confused* What's the matter? *Walks up to the figure unafraid* Hi, I'm Della. Did you do th' savin' of 'Bary? *He turns quietly...smirks in a raspy voice* Yeah *straightens up from the wall* 'Bout time you showed up...I was gettin' bored throwin' F.I.S.T. around...only so many ways you can hurt a person with a McDonalds food line...but I think I created a few new ways... *Della smiles* Thanks! Wow, you did all this? *looks around*... COOL! *The demon looks around* Yeah...*cracks his neck* Wasnt cool for F.I.S.T. but I didnt really care what they thought about it...your green friends in the back... *Obariyon growls* Thanks for having the courtersy to untie me by the way! *Della runs over to the back* 'Bary you okay? *Obariyon is tied up to a chair in the back* Besides this...yeah Im fine... *Della looks around for a knife. Probably not a good idea for a five year old to be sawing away at the ropes with a knife.* *Kodama comes back* I got it *cuts Obariyon loose, Obariyon growls* Its about time *gets up* I try to be nice and get some food, F.I.S.T. just has to be there first...

*Obariyon walks out from the chair annoyed, and is met eye to eye with with the other figure...he doesnt move, doesnt flinch...his eyes just...stare into you, Obariyon backs up quickly, Obariyon responds* ...So what is it some kind of joke that you would save me? *The figure stares, then chuckles a little* ...Im goin' to be perfectly honest with you...I hate you...I hate you, your other little green friend, a little bit less because at least he has some sense, and your little blue goblin...I hate all of you...and the only reason I did'nt cave your skulls in is because I hate F.I.S.T. even more...and punched them around instead...*clenches and unclenches his hand* Guys who associate themselves with Ultramantis...I think deserve a death sentence...wheather it be by me or any technico lucky enough to do it...the only thing stopping me from taking your head, and shoving it into a fryer...*points to Della* Is her...that baby girl standing right there is your lifeline...dont EVER...forget that. Dont EVER...take for granted how lucky you are, that Dasher gave you a benefit of the doubt...and that Quack went along with it...dont ever do it...because if you do...if you do take it for granted, if you betray the technicos...if you make that baby girl cry because of your idiocy...*backfists the wall, and it caves in, calmly* ...That will be you...*walks over and pats Dellas head* You're a good girl...keep these three in line ok *he winks at her* By the way Im Eddie Kingston, War King...*And with that he nods to her and leaves...Obariyon releases a long heald breath, Kodama sighs rubbing the back of his head...Kodama comes from out of the cupboard in the back, Dellas mouth hangs open. Kodama is the first to speak up* ...Yeah thats Eddie Kingston...he's definitly one of Quacks best brawlers, and best fighters...you want to go to a war he'll carry the flag...he's an intense person...speaks his mind *Obariyon adds* Scares the HELL out of you...

* Della stares...and runs out after him for a minute, and tugs on his shirt*. Eddie silently turns to her, she gestures for him to bend down, he blinks, and does. Della hugs him around the neck* Don' be sad okay? *She sees it in his eyes* You gots friends. Don' be sad. *Eddie stares at her a second, then smirks*...*pats her arm* Dont be worryin' about me baby girl...Im good ok? *Della nods solemnly* Okay. If you gotta cry though, I give you tissues, okay? *Kingston half chuckles, rubs his head* Yeah...sure sweetie...Ill keep that in mind a'ight? *Della nods, and walks back into the McDonalds.*

*Kodama comes out with Obariyon, and a few bags of the food* I dont think anyone will mind if we take some of this...and...I left the communicator in when I said we were going to McDonalds...we might have some guests when we get back to your house Della. *Della brightens at that, Kodama continues*So you ready to head home? *Della nods smiling* ready. *And they are off on their way back to Della's, and they are sure, that Archie and Veronica wont be the only ones at her house soon...*

...

Note: And thats the end of this chapter! What did you think, please review and tell me what you think! And if you are still waiting for your favorite character to make an appearence, dont worry, next chapter, if you havent got your wish yet, you may just next chapter!


	9. Tecnicos

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 9: Technicos

Note: Hey guys, back again with Chapter 9, where we see some of your favorite CHIKARA stars finally make their long awaited debuts to the story! How will everything go? You'll have to read and find out. So hope you all enjoy!

...

*After an eventful trip to McDonalds they finally arrive back at Dellas Houseclimbing back up through the window. Veronica is looking at herself in the mirror* Hmm...this shirt actually isnt to ba- *Turns, quickly straightens* Oh You're back...is that food? *Della nods* Mcdonalds got smashed. *Veronica looks at it* Hmm...well it goes to my figure but...*takes a burger and fries* Im hungry...*kicks the closet door* Archie! *Archie starts* WHA? HUH? *flails into the door* Ow...what? *Veronica sighs* Foods here *Archie blinks gets up* Oh my splendid, what do we have to partake? *Della cheers* Burgers! *Archie grins* Excellent! *takes one* *Obariyon looks to the bags* How many did you bring Kodama? *Kodama- Enough...trust me...*Like clockwork...Dasher climbs in through the window* Ello! Mind if some of us join in on the festivities? *Della cheers* Yay! Everybody eats! We can have a burger party! Lots more fun than a tea party.

*Fire Ant climbs through the window charging for a burger, Soldier Ant combat crawls in through the window, Green ant climbs in, a dark skinned man with an Afro dressed in red white and blue basketball gear climbs in* I heard this was the place to get a burher, was I right? *Dasher pats his back* Yes Indeed, Della, this is my tag team partner, the master of the Slam Dunk, Suger Dunkerton! *Suger comes in* A pleasure miss Della, and I must say, that hairstyle, you have perfected the Light Socket look girl, but I'm diggin' it! *Della giggles and waves* Hiya Mr. Suger! *Suger puts up a hand* Nah Nah just call me Suger, dont need the mister *Della smiles handing him a burger* Ok Suger!

*A lankier person comes in, a red head with what looks like puzzle pieces around the eyes, and red and black puzzle piece pants, waves in his Bronx accent* 'Ey there Dasher! *Dasher nods, introduces Della* Della heres someone you should meet, this here is Quacks best friend and his right hand man, this is Jigsaw *Jigsaw shakes Dellas hand and takes a burger* Pleasure to finally meet you! I've heard alot about you *Della looks at him* Wow, like the puzzle? *Jigsaw nods* Yes indeed! *Two more forms come in, one with a snake head and dressed in tan and red, and another with a gold head with red lines all over it, and an eqyptian like eye symbol in the middle, dark skinned, and the same color attire as the snake headed one, Dasher nods to them* Della, this here is the Osirian Portal! Ophidian the Serphant from the Nile, and Amasis the Funky Pharoah! *Amasis grins* Well hello there little lady! This looks like one fine place you got here *Ophidian nods* Yesssss, and, we heard there were burgers, and you know, all of our dancing, really worksssss up an appetite! *Amasis nods* I heard that! *Della grins* Oh you dance? *Amsis and Ophidian pause, Jigsaw sighs* Well here we go... *Amsis turns8 Ophidian my brotha'...do we dance? *Ophidian blinks, then answers* I think we know how to anssssswer that question...*they pull out a CD and pop it into Della's sterio, its an Egyptian Style funky beat, and they begin dancing like only they can, Della beams, and joins in with them happily, the others watch for a few minutes, then Jigsaw stops it* Alright alright, you guys can dance later *Amasis sighs* Yeah yeah you're right, this here is a different occasion *Della frowns, but dancing later sounds good*

*Dasher consults with Jigsaw* So's he coming? *Jigsaw nods* ...Yeah he's coming *Obariyon twitches a bit. Kodama sighs, Kobald shifts a little, Dasher looks to them* Oh dont get your knickers in a twist, he wont bite *Obariyon frowns* Yeah, he'll twist... *Jigsaw rolls his eyes* Oh will you cut it out, you havent done anything for him to be angry...yet... *someone nimbly leaps into the window, his pants have lightening bolts on them, and he has a tight to the skin sleeveless shirt on, also with lightening bolts on it, with short brown hair and calm smart looking eyes, in a calm but commanding tone* I hope you werent starting the party without me guys... *the colony stand straight, Dasher also tips his cap, Jigsaw responds* Now how could the party be started without you Mike? *Jigsaw turns to Della*...Della, this is Mike Quackenbush, the trainer of all of us in the arts of wrestling and combat, the leader of the Technicos, master of 1000 holds *Quackenbush smiles a bit* Jig come on, you dont have to build me up like that *shakes Dellas hand bowing* Its a pleasure Miss Della to make your aquaintancce finally, I take it these three demons have all been good demons havent they?

*Della nods grinning* Real good, they've been great friends. *beams* I like your name it's kinda funny. *She means it well, Quackenbush nods* Oh trust me you arent the first one to tell me that *wink* But good on you three, I expect you to keep making that promise *Kodama nods* Right... *Quackenbush looks around, spots Archie and Veronica* I see you picked up another stray or two as well Della *Archie pauses...whispers to Veronica* I think he's talking about us... *Veronica looks to him* No...really? *Archie nods* Yes! *Veronica sighs, Della responds* They're not strays. Strays is mean dogs that bark an' have fleas, they're nice.

*Quackenbush rubs his chin staring at them* Well Archibald Peck and Veronica have given us some strife in the past...but if you say their nice and arent causing any trouble...then we wont raise any ire against them...especially if Archibald is after Ultramantis *Archie nods quickly* Which I am! I will vanquish him with one stroke of my mighty hand! *Veronica mutters* Or two...or five thousand... *Della looks serious* 'Mannis... he's bad... he hurt people? *Quackenbush sighs* He's...a man who has done alot in his time, Ive known him for many years...and if this is the town he's picked to take over next, we wont let him or anyone else take it over...*Della looks confused* Why's he wanna do that?

*Quack shrugs* Because well...he's evil...every story has a hero and a villian...and Ultramantis chose the path of a villian... *Della frowns* Does he need a friend too? *Jigsaw replies smugly* Oh...he has friends...sorta... *Quack replies* But his friends are exactly like him, evil and wanting to do his bidding, or, he forces them too...except you three, you three got out while you still could...*Della gets thoughtful. Thinking while chewing on a fry, but she gets distracted* Oooh a happymeal toy. *Grabs it*

*Quack sighs and smiles* But enough chatter, this is a time of merriment and fun *Jigsaw blinks* ...Who's watching the headquarters? *Quack smiles* Oh 3.0 were more than happy to do it * Jigsaw pauses* ...by themselves? *Quack pats Jigsaw's shoulder* Oh come now they can handle it, whats the worst they can do?

*Meanwhile in the lair, are two boys, one is a big bigger than the other, not in height but size, one has short broan hair thats a little spiky, the bigger one also has short broan hair and...some big hyper/crazy looking eyes, he speaks up in the empty headquarters* ...Hey Scott...or Jagged...or however you want me to call you! *the one called Scott 'Jagged' Parker looks over* Yes Shane, Big Magic, or whatever you want me to call you? *The one called 'Big Magic' Shane Matthews responds* We're in the technico headquarters unsupervised! *Jagged blinks* Yeah? *Shane looks around* No one is around to tell us what to do! *Jagged nods again* Yeeeeah? *Shane turns his head to Jagged* You thinkin' what Im thinkin'! *Jagged pasues...then grins* Oooooh yeah...Movie Night and Pizza! *Shane blinks* ...Well...I was thinking about launching a missile randomly...BUT PIZZA MOVIE NIGHT IT IS! *Jagged nods* Booya! *Quack nods back at the house* Perfecctly fine...

*Della smiles* Take 'em home some burgers! *Quack nods* Oh I will...by the way...you wouldnt have any of that drink Red Bull would you? *Jigsaw sighs* Shane looooves his red bull... *Shane in the lair, spazzes* Someone somewheres talkin' bout red bull! *snorts like a bull, Jagged pats him* Down boy, we're getting pizza *Shane twitches* PIZZA! I like Pizza too, that works! *Jagged nods* ...And some red bull too *Shane grins* Alright, I'm happy! *Della blinks confused* I dunno what that is... *Shane suddenly droops* Now Im sad for some reason... *Jagged pats his back* Red Bull *Shane brightens again* YEAAAAH! Happy's back!

*Quack blinks* I suppose your parrents dont drink it then and they dont either, thats fine *takes a bite of his burger, then continues* But yes Della, thank you for looking after these three, we might stop by here more often, you seem like a tough girl, and if you ever need someone to keep you company, alot of us love to let loose and have fun as well *Della smiles* Yeah, I- *Shes cut off by her Mom* Della! *Della freezes, frowns* ...Be right back... *Slips out, the Technicos all go to the door to listen*

*The Mom sounds serious* Della, there you are, where have you been? *Della simply replies* I went to McDonalds. *The Mom sounds shocked* What? By yourself? That's where you've been? *Della replies* I wasn't by myself, my friends came. *The Mom replies sternly* Della, your imaginary friends don't count! *Jigsaw sighs* its cruel dude... *Quack frowns* I know...*solemly* But no one else but her must know we exsist...we cant have Grim finding us...he doesnt approve of what he calls our...vigilante justice...I dont see him taking down Ultramantis though, he doesnt see all we do of him... *Jigsaw sighs* Yeah Grims a dope...*Della continues arguing* They're not imaginary! *The Mom ends it* Della, stop lying. Go to your room. *There is stomping all the way back, the Technicos all run back to their spots as she comes in in a huff*

*Quack sighs* ...Your mother just...has never met someone like us before thats all Della...dont take it the wrong way...*Della frowns, looking down*...You're gonna get in trouble if someone sees ya, aren't ya? *Quack goes silent, Dasher picks up for him, tilts Dellas chin up* ...Yes sweetheart...its all a bit complicated it is...we hate ta see ya down, but for right now...just right now...we have to stay hidden...we dont want anyone else to know about us being here. Who knows what Ultramantis will do if he knows we were watching...your mom and dad find out, they tell other people...and we'll be in trouble. Ultramantis will be a step ahead...do ya understand? *Della sighs* Okay. Then you're my 'maginary friends. *Dasher nods, but add* Only ta them sweetheart, *smile* We're as real as real gets *Della nods* I know. I know.

*Quack speaks up again* So! *holds up his burger* A toast to new friends, new alliances...and to being real! *all hold up their burers, including Della. Quack adds* But even more, to Technicos! *All of them nods and add* To Technicos! *Obariyon blinks after he said that Yeah... *Kodama nods* Still a funny feeling isnt it? *Obariyon sighs* Yes... *Kobald noms on burger happily. Della also grins and eats hers*

*Its a pretty fun night, Dasher even gets a mock baseball game going in her room, Obairyon struck out four times with an invisible bat no less...complained it was faulty..while Kobald with an invisible bat in his mouth hits a home run. Quack showed Della some stretching techniques to get rid of the dreaded McDonalds stomach aches, the Colony are also fun, Green Ants fun to conversate with, Soldier Ants fun to march with and...Well Fire Ants fun to scream and play rough with which is her specialty. She dances with the portal more, she really likes them, thier so energetic and fun. Even Jigsaw was fun...hey what do you know he found a puzzle and put it togeather with her...it was a Farm House! Archibald also is in the festivities, striking out, Pulling a hamstring stretching, fitting the pieces of the puzzle in wrong...but hey at least he's funny doing it, I think Jigsaw got some pictures. And when the mock baseball game is over, Suger gets a basketball game going...Obariyon misses every shot with the invisible ball...claims AGAIN, he is getting faulty equipment, but even Archie made a foul shot! Della is all over, cheering on everyone who comes up to bat and who shoots a basket, comforting the strikeouts and missed baskets, stretching with Quack, talking with Green Ant, marching with Soldier ant, apologizing to Fire Ant about chasing him earlier, and he forgave her happily, it was a misunderstanding thats all. She gasps over the Jigsaw puzzle becominng a Farm House* I didn't even know I had one of a Farm House! *And she is also trying her best to encourage Archibald, or bandman., Archie shrugs it off* Im just having an off night thats all! *Veronica mutters* Or week...month...months...

*Della looks over at Veronica*... You gotta make him be sad, Vero? *Veronica replies* Maybe a little tough love and motivation is what he needs to get his butt going... *Della frowns* Dunno what that is, but it's good ta say nice things too. Hear bad things all'a time, you don't wanna keep tryin'. *Veronica crosses her arms...but thinks about it*

*Della yawns a little after a bit, its been a long night* I'mma go sleep now. You all gonna sleep here? I get more blankets. *Quack shakes his head* No no we wont trouble you, we'll head back to the headquarters, Im sure 3.0 have done a great job at defending and holding it down *in the far distance, a rocket can be seen flying by quickly, back at headquarters* *Jagged stares at the big red button shane pushed that...just launched a missle from somewhere in the human plane, Shane pats Jagged's back* Oh dont worry about it! Who's going to miss Madagascar? *Quack nods back at Dellas* Im sure they've done fine *Della hugs everyone again, then crawls into bed with Veronica.*

*Veronica lays in the bed and conks out almost instantly, Archie gets back into his sleeping bag and is out dead, and Kodama, Obariyon and Kobald all go up to the top bunk and fall asleep as the others head back to headquarters. Della falls asleep with a smile on her face, cuddling next to Veronica as she drifts to sleep. Shes so happy she has so many friends now...and she thinks to herself, that she'll never be alone again...*

...

Note: Awwwww nice chapter huh? I thought so, and even MORE CHIKARA stars have been introduced! Let me know what you think, review here and the CHIKARA101 forum, and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, and more will be on the way soon!


	10. Mind Games

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 10: Mind Games

Note: Here is a shorter chapter of the times Della spends with the Technicos in her childhood, with a bit of a twist at the end, so please read and enjoy!

...

*The time of three months goes by that she is wwith the Technicos, hanging out with all of them in intervals. When she asks where alot of them, go to sometimes, they respond that, they have a wrestling company, thats pretty big over where they are from, CHIKARA it is called, which means strength and power. This of course makes Della want to be a wrestler, most of the Technicos of course have no problem playing wrestle with her...problem is she actually BEATS them sometimes...shes a scrapper. Della loves all of the technicos, she loves runnign and screaming with Fire Ant, Soldier Ant is the perfect person to play Army with, Green Ant really likes doing anything Della wants, and being the one that talks the most of the ants it helps in some games. She loves playing Baseball with Dasher, Basketball with Suger, and shes really good at them too. She really loves dancing with the Portal, everytime she hears girls dancing she hears Ballet, and she hates Ballet, she just likes to dance! The Osirian Portal are perfect for that, plus she loves watching Ophidian bend. The Ice Creams even came around once awhile, pulling the occassional prank and Della always telling them not to go too far, and they would listen. Alot of the Technicos found it amazing how Della could talk to Rudos, and all of them really. Archie and her always march, and with her always tere to give him confidence, he always feels in better spirits, even Veronica is less harsh on him lately. Jigsaw is fun to play with, plus, the puzzles she never played with and stuck under her bed, she now knew what all of them were! Jagged and Matthews were probably the BEST to get into misadventures with...especially Matthews...their crazy antics rivaled the Ice Creams sometimes, but Della loved them because of their wackyness, and 3.0 loved her...and Shane loves Red Bull, Della would even ask for Red Bull at the store sometimes but her mother would always say no. Quack is always really fun, he could do just about anything with Della, an Della loves that, plus if someone picked on her in school or she needed someone to talk to...she talked to Quack and he was there for her. Well, she wasnt the only person she talked to about that. Kingston came by alot too...not the playing type, but he did come around, and sometimes kids, her parents, and everyone telling her her friends werent real would get to her, and Kingston would be there to cheer her up, Della would always point out, that she always felt much better when she saw him smile, Kingston never really responded to this...but he was just glad she would feel better*

*Obariyon, Kodama, and Kobald were the ones around the very most, they would keep reporting to Ultramantis, and then keep scouting, every now and again they would point out a weak spot, and Mantis would send someone to attack it, but for some reason, a technico was ALWAYS there...and Mantis could not figure it out...the Batiri were glad for that. Della cared about all of them, but The Batiri had a speecial place in her heart, they were the first ones to say they were her friends, and because of that, Della was always there for them, and always played with them extra. All of the Batiri cared for her greatly, and any dout that the Technicos had over those months faded away, and they treated them like any other technico, even Obariyon was more open to playing...he of course was still Obariyon, but deep down, most of the complaining he did was for show, and really Della knew that...Kodama said you could see it from space and Obariyon swiftly told him to shut up. One day, Kodama presented her with something, a necklace, with their name imbedded in a nice black ball, and Della absolutly loved it, when asked where she got it from her parents, instead of getting into antoher fight, she would just say, a friend gave it to her, and her parents would be glad that whoever it was, was real. Della from the day she got it, never took it off, she would even take baths with it on, sleep with it, everything, didnt matter, it was her most precious gift.*

*Another morning eventually rolls along. Kodama is gone. Della looks up* Koda? Where's Koda? *Obairyon yawns sitting up* Reporting... *Della frowns, she hates when any of them report to Mantis* If he comes back wiv' another boo boo I'm gonna go yell at ultramannis. *Obariyon half snickers* Ok ok...no need to get riled up, Kodama can go and take care of himself, I know, hes tough *Della still frowns, but gets ready for school, Obariyon turns to Archie* ...Hey Archie, you keep watch of Della at school with Veronica...me and Kobald are going to go and report with Kodama...it might go smoother if we are all there this time *Archie nods* You bet! With Marchie Archie accompanying Della to school, it will be an A+! *Veronica sighs...refrains from 'Actually more of a C-' comment. Della smiles at them* C'mon bandman, le's go. *Archie nods* Yes, come Veronica, onward and outward! *they start walking to school*

*They unfortunatly miss the bus that day so have to walk there, Della sighs and looks at her plastic watch, sees the time*... Gonna be late. C'mon. *cuts down an alleyway* Shorter. *Archie shivers* but its all dark and grimey looking... *Veronica looks to him* We were living in a box in an alley *Archie argues* But by comparison-NYAH! *Veronia drags him*

*There is someone laying in the alley, hes demon sized, so that means small, he has this hooded cloak on, hood up over his head, curled up on the wall. Della waves she passes at a running clip, trying to be polite, but not wanting to be late, but he is in front of her in a blink Archie yelps* WAH! *Della blinks, just responds* Hi Mister, but I gotta go to school, can you let me by? *He lets out a small chuckle* So...you're the one making friends with all the technicos...arent you? *Della nods* Tecknick's... I gots lotsa new friends yeah.

*He nods* Been meaning to talk to you... *He pulls off the cloak, he has long dirty grungy looking hair, tired looking eyes with black underneath them, looks natural, an old worn out shirt, and red and black pants, he smirks* 'Losta' new friends huh? *he snorts* And I bet they treat you real well too dont they? Like your a part of their great big happy family? *Della nods* Uh-huh...*looks at watch again* But mister, I gots ta go to school, or I'll get in big trouble, can we talk about my friends after *He replies with a frown* The teachers can wait...because you are going to want to hear what I have to say... *Della blinks* What? *He pauses and smirks* Your so called 'friends' and 'allies'...they arent your friends...and they arent yoiur allies... *Della blinks...then demands* What're you sayin'? *His eyes narrow* Im 'sayin'...that their using you, using you to their benefit...do you know how I know this? *Della shakes head* No...you're lyin'... *He shakes his head* No Im not sweetie, do you know WHY? *reaches into his tights and pulls out a dirty looking red and blue mask with some gold design on the front* Because I WAS one *grins looking at the mask in the face* Ooooh yeah I was named Equinox, and boy did they love me, they treated me like they treated you, I was on top of the world oh yeah, everything was going good...then something happened *frowns bitterly* I lost my mask...and they found out who I was...that I was a 'loser'. A nobody...a good for nothing...despite how much I proved myself...*he cuts himself off with a slight laugh, rubs the mask against his head slightly, and pockets it again* Their a bunch of jokes little girl, a bunch of hacks, especially their leader Quackenbush, all of them are using you, using your innocence, using your sanity, until they suck it dry and leave you...oh and they WILL leave you, you know that right?

*Della looks at him angrrily* They won't leave me, they'll never leave me, they promised! *He nods* You know they promised me too...hey guess what they promised me? That they would never leave me, that they would always be my family, that I would be a technico no matter what happened! Hey...guess what that promise got me sweetie? *goes over and reaches into a trash can and gets out some garbage, and throws it down in between them* It got me humiliated...broken...and not welcome anywhere except the most unwanted places in the universe...*takes out the mask again* Because I lost THIS...they one eightied on me in a second...they will to you too sweetie...everything they do is sneaky...underhanded and dirty...but you'll find that out soon enough... *Della stares at him shaking just slightly* No... no... NO YOU'RE WRONG! *Shoves past him, running for the school*

*Archie steps up to him angrily* Dont you be filling her head with those LIES Vin Gerard! *Gerard smirks* Oh, and your going to validate me? The band geek that nobody cares about? I suppose you'll what, hit me over the head with a trumpet? Your just as bad as she is...you'll learn too you fool...everyone learns. You might want to catch up to her...she seemed real depressed, I wonder why...*walks off...Archiebald catches up with Veronica, Archie speaks up* Della! *huffs taking in air* dont listen to that scoundrel...hes a liar and a cheat! *Della sniffles* Yeah. He's a liar. A big mean liar. *Swipes her eyes, still running. Stops suddenly and turns* You'll all stay with me, won't ya bandman? *pleading, Archie blinks, and nods* Of course we will Della! Dont let one thing that bum tell you ever think twice about Marchie Archie and Veronica! *Veronica shivers* I need a shower just being next to that sleeze...

*Della clings to them both* You're all my only friends...all a ya...*Archie blinks, repleis* ...And thats quite alright with us! *hugs her* We dont want to share you with people who are mean and rude to you in the first place! *Della npds* Mean... rude...*her eyes widen in realization* SCHOOL! *Lets go and bolts, Archie and Veronica take their post to watch her by the window. She arrives right in the middle of class, and is promptly escorted to the Principal's office. When she won't explain why she was late, her mother is called. She goes through the rest of the day, head hanging down in class, just waiting for the other shoe to drop when she gets home. She might see two purple disguised demonds in the office too...something about...giving the kids ice cream gum that made them all act like animals...because obviously they told them it would make them act like animals...no gum would have a magical power to make them actually think they were that animal, nothing like that exsists! Della manages a small smile for the pranksters, but not much else. Archie and Veronica are very wary of how Della is treated, staying afar away, but are keeping her in best sight as possible. At the end of the day, she trudges home, avoiding the alley. There is a shadow in the alley watching her, but he doesnt follow, Peck and Veronica climb in the window waiting for her to get to her room, Kodama, Obariyon, and Kobald arent back yet*

*The second she gets in the door however, thats not what she is greeted with, she is greeted with her mother, looking very upset, Archie and Veronica took the back way, and got to the room, listen from upstairs, the Mom starts* What happened, why were you late? *Della doesnt answer, the Mom frowns* Della, this isn't a game, this isn't funny. Did someone talk to you? Some stranger? Or did someone hurt you? *Della shakes her head* No one hurt me. *The Mom pushes on* Was it a stranger that talked to you? *When Della doesnt answer, she asks*.. Were you late because of your imaginary friends? *Della doesnt answer again, the mother snaps* Della! You had me worried, and it was all over those stupid imaginary friends! You can't just be late like that! I want you to stop thinking about them. No more, you understand? *Della shouts angrily* Mommy! You can't do that! They're my only friends! *The Mom stays firm* No. You need to make real friends, Della. Stop talking about them, and stop talking to them. If I hear you get in trouble over this again, there will be serious consequences. *Veronica growls and mutters* I'd like to take a baton and smack that mother in the- *Archie gasps* Veronica! such tone!

*Della comes back to her room, wiping her eyes. Looks up*... where's everyone else? *Archie looks around* Hmm...appears the demon trio are not back yet *Della quietly sits in her plastic chair, facing the window, waiting. Half hour later, Archie rubs his chin*...Hmm...not like them to be late... *Della stares at the window harder, until someone calls from outside it, calling her name. Della jumps up and opens her window, looking out, its Jigsaw* Della! Hey! *Della looks* Jig! wha's wrong? *Jigsaw shakes his head* Nothing nothing, I just need you to come with me, I know where the Batiri went! *Della looks out* Do you know where they are? Are they okay? *Jigsaw nods* Yeah yeah their fine I just need to take you to them! *Della Looks back at Archie and Veronica* Jig's gonna take us to our friends, c'mon!

*Archie nods* Ok then...*follows with Veronica. Della hops out and follows, she looks really worried even though Jig says their ok. What happened that they didnt come back, where are they now, and her heart skips a beat at one thought...did they betray the Technicos? She clutches her necklace, sheakes her head...no...no they wouldnt do that, but her mind is swimming, and just hopes whatever is going on, that they are ok...*

...

Note: So what DID happen to the Batiri? Are they really ok? Did they betray the Technicos? Are you liking the story? I hope so...anyway, all will be revealed in the next chapter, and if all goes as planned, it will be the last flashback chapter! Yaaaay! So hope you review and like this chapter, and I'll see you for the exciting flashback conclusion next chapter!


	11. Make Believe

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 11: Make Believe

Note: So, we finally get to see all the flashback chapters come to a head! What will happen? You're about to read and find out, enjoy!

...

*Della follows Jigsaw, he leads them to a cave on the near outskirts of town* Their in here! *Della stops, looking in, in a small voice*... it's dark...*she straightens, and she thinks of her friends. If they're in there, hurt, she's going to go help them. Sucking in a breath, she holds it, walking into the cave. Archie and Veronica are about to follow, but their mouths are cupped and their taken away unknown to her, torches light the tunnels now, there seems to be a room at the end*

*Della hurries toward the room, looks around quickly* Koda? Koba? 'Bary? *There all three of them are...chained to the wall. Obairyon loooks over, horrified* ...Della! *Kodama's eyes widden* No...Della get out of here! *Kobald screams* TRAP! *Too late, shes grabbed by Crossbones from behind. Della gasps at the sight of her friends, then struggles against the hold on her* Leggo! Leggo, stop! *From the corner* Im not a fool you know...*Out steps Ultramantis from the corner* I know when something is up...I know when somethings...amiss...see when these three idiots werent reporting to me all at once...I send someone to spy...Crossbones...or should I saw...'Jigsaw'? *Crossbones laughs* Thats high quality transformation powder boss! *Mantis nods* Indeed...and after spying enough, he found out this little get togeather, and...after getting a second unbiased opinion to what is going on, by a certian street rat, I was able to put two and two togeather...*chuckles* SO! We finally meet! You're the one who has...turned three of my men against me single handedly are you? YOU! a little girl...a little runt of a litter with crazy hair? THIS is what took three of my men from me! *laughs* What FOOLS you Batiri are *Obariyon growls at Mantis. Della hasnt fully registered who this is yet* Who're you? *Struggles more* Leggo my frien's! *Ultramantis stops* Oh, how RUDE of me, my dear...am the GREAT...and DEVIOUS! ...Ultramantis Black! And as for your 'friends' oh no...I have something better in mind for these three...hmmhmhm...

*Della stops struggling...her eyes narrow*... You're Mannis? You hurt Koda 'fore? You made 'em all tied up? *Takes in a deep breath, and bellows* YOU MEANIE HEAD I THINK YOU SHOULD GO TO JAIL FOREVER AND EVER YOU DON'T GO HURTING PEOPLE ESPECIALLY NOT MY FRIENDS NOW LEMME GO SO I CAN HIT YOU WITH MY PAN! *Mantis stares for a good...five minutes* ...Mhmhmhm...BAHAHAHA! Oh...oh my how...how very amusing of you! Isnt it amusing Crossbones? *Crossbones nods* Real funny boss! *Ultramantis sighs* Oh...how funny...you think you can stop me. Well my dear hate to break it to you, you cant...and NO ONE will! *snaps fingers, Hallowicked anf Frightmare come out each holding a restrained Peck and Veronica, Mantis speaks up darkly* I have you all right where I want you...*Della's stuggling picks up more, and even fiercer* Gonna hit you so hard you won't see nothin'! YOU LET 'EM GO NOW OR I'LL GET MY OTHER FRIENDS TA COME AN' BEAT YOU UP! *Ultrmantis raises an antenne* Oh, those fools? *takes the baseball hearing piece Kodama once had, and crushes it* I want them to come...let them come, it will be all the sweeter... *Della huffs* They're gonna beat you up good! *Mantis chuckles* Oh I CAN'T wait...

*Not too long after this, Quack storms in with the technicos, Mantis backs up, and so do the others with their hostages* Quack folds his arm* Hello Mantis... *Ultramantis glares back* Quackenbush...Kingston... *Kingston glares back darkly* I hope you wrote your wills today gentlemen...because I could care less about you hurting the Batiri they can at least fight for themselves...but you put your hands on Baby Girl...and that has, to put bluntly...given me a good reason today, to cave your skulls in... *puts up fist, Crossbones gulps a litte* ...Boss...all of the Technicos are here...we're really outnumbered... * Mantis waves a hand at him* Stand your ground Crossbones...the message I sent should have been recieved by now... *Quack blinks* Message? What message? *Mantis grins*Oh wouldnt you like to know... *Quacks eyes narrow* I in fact would like to know, and if I have to break your arm to get it I'll happily oblidge! *Kingston cracks his knuckles* Can we break his face now? *Quack shakes his head* Crossbones still has della, we cant take a chance *Della struggles* Do it, I'll be fine! *Ultrmantis chuckles* Oh Eddie, I think I'll miss you most of all...for you see...as much as you all want to destroy I, Crossbones, Hallowicked and Frightmare...it wont be happening that way...*Hallowicked and Frightmare throw Veronica and Archie down to the cave floor unceramoniously, Dasher speaks up* What are you sayin' Mantis? *Jagged adds* Yeah, your sounding crazy! Theres three of you- *Shane finishes* And how many of us I'm too steamed to count! We're gonna kick your exoskeleton in! *Fire Ant nods* RAAAAH! *Ultramantis looks unfazed* Oh WILL you? ...hmm...I wonder what Grim will think off all this *Quack immediatly freezes* ...You didnt... *Ultramantis hums* I didnt...a mysterious message tip did... *Kingston clenches his fists* You're insane Mantis...he wants you more than us! *Ultramantis checks* That may be...but not when all the crimes are blamed on you...and Im nowhere to be found! *Quack growls* And you think we're going to let you get away? *Mantis grins* Oh you WILL! *takes Kobald off of his chains and holds the staff to his throat* Or he will DIE... *Quack hesitates as Kobald whimpers, Mantis smiles* Thats a good boy Quack, Have fun dealing with Death...*Hallowicked throws a ball to the ground, and smoke fills the room, and the five are gone, the technicos, Kodama and Obariyoon are still chained to the wall, but Della has been released, Obariyon shakes* ...Oh no... *Kodama groans* ...We're in trouble... *Green Ant replies* NO KIDDING... *Archibald gets up dusting himself off* He just caught me off guard thats all... *Veronica sighs at him, Quack looks around* We might still have time, Jigsaw, get those two unchained, we need to get out of here before-

*And in that moment, Grim arrives, hellfire roaring in his eyesockets* DAT'S IT, QUACKENBUSH, I'VE HAD IT UP TA HERE! Dis is really de last straw, an' you dragged a little girl into it? Dat's low. Dat's really low. I make due wit' yer wrestlin' buisiness, but when ye get involved with human lives, dats when I have enough! I've warrants fer all yer arrests, not one a' you gets off! *Sweeps his scythe around in a circle, opening portals around each and every one of the technicos that suck them in *Della screams* NOOO! *Quackenbush holds firmly, says* Grim, once again, you arrive at the worst possible time and assume things that arent true! *Grim folds his arms* Oh really, I see a leveled McDonalds with plenty'a footage of dat doofus over dere *points at Kingston* I see a little girl dragged in here, I see you consortin' wit' Rudos *points at Kodama Obariyon* And messin' on my turf. I tol' you all to keep yer demon hands off, I can take care 'a things myself, NOW GO! *The portals suck in harder*

*Kingston's eyes flame as much as Grim* DOOFUS? ...You son of a *Explicit for Dellas ears*...You have the nerve to demean me! Ive done nothing, but try and make your job EASIER! Because you dont care! *3.0 are sucked through, the Coloy are, the Portal next Dasher gets sucked through as does Jigsaw and Dunkerton* You dont care if innocent lives are injured! You dont choose to see what really happens! You just assume with those empty eye sockets of yours! All the time, all the while, Ultramantis destroys lives, ruins them, like he is right now, you think your saving this girl...nah...you aint Grim...you are about to crush Baby Girl into a million pieces...but you dont care...you dont care about anyone but yourself. *laughs a little darkly* I bet you one da though...on my honor that'll change...and we'll meet again...and you'll have to look me dead in thes eyes that have seen things that would make YOUR bones shiver! ...And say I was right! ...I cant wait for that day...because it will come Grim, thee day will come when you care about someone like we cared for Baby Girl...and you'll feel the sorrow, and the anguish that we do. I hope it eats at what you consider a soul...I hope it breaks you...from this pedastil you have yourself on I hope it crumbles you to your knees, to the point Im standing over you, looking at you...fire in MY eyes...seeing the fear in yours. I'll hear you whisper 'You were right...all of you were right...and I was wrong'...his teeth clench against the suction of the portal* Until then Grim ...Holla at me!*Gets sucked through, Quack, also cant hold on either, and gets sucked through, Obariyon and Kodama remain. Della silently stares after all the Technicos*

*Grim swipes through their chains and grabs them by the wrists* Special cells for de Rudos. *Looks at Della* You know de way home, I assume. Go. Forget all dis. Grow up normal.*With that, he vanishes. He dumps Obariyon and Kodama in the worst cells* Cannot believe you two scum tried ta pull one over on a little girl.*Obariyon snaps irate* We did NOTHING! we actually were turning over a new leaf, NO THANKS TO YOU! *Kodama sighs extremely annoyed* And thanks yto you Grim Dellas broken, Kobald kidnapped and your STILL A MORON...*Grim's eyes flare* Moron? *Reaches out and places his bony hands on their heads* You will remember none a' dis. An' not jus' none a dis' Im gonna stop when Im good an' ready! Maybe I'll be kind an' leave the memory of de fact you two are Brothers! If you ever get out, you will never find her again to torment her... *Obariyon pleads seeing the severity of this* NO! GRIM! *Kodama even shouts, which isnt something he normally does* YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE! THINK ABOUT THIS! *Grim without a second thought, removes the memories*

*Della stares at the place they vanished for a long time. Sits there. doesn't move, clutching her chain. The night turns into day, and she still doesn't move. The police comb the whole town looking for her, and she doesn't move. For two days, she sits there, until they find her. When she's returned to her mother, all Della can say is,* No more imaginary friends. They all left...*Before, after getting a much needed meal. she goes to her room and burrows under the covers, she STILL however, doesnt take off the necklace. In the window theres a small laugh. Della sits up silently and goes to her window. Into her window comes Gerard, he's laughing, you would think theres a little sobbing mixed in, fiddling with his mask* No more imaginary friends...because they allllll left you huh? All of them are long gone and never coming back...just like I said right?

*Della stares at him flatly, she has that look now, the first time though she's had it in her life here, of that closed off, stone face. She then turns and climbs back into bed. Whispers to herself* You're not real. *Gerard smireks* Thats right, dream us allll away...no more imaginary friends, no more make believe! No more friends at all...you wont be seeing me again...oh but Ill be seeing your 'Imaginary friends' around more, maybe, if they make parol! But they wont see you...because you dont believe in imaginary friends...nope...*puts the mask away* The dreams over kid...you'll wake up...and you'll be alone...just like me...just like I told you *He leaves silently, and Della curls up in bed*

*Obairyon and Kodama scream and fall to the ground, Grim is watching the memories still...he realizes something...Kingston was riight...so was Quack...so was everyone. he slowly lowers his head as they continue on. After that point, Obariyon and Kodama escape, the Technicos after awhile escape, and continue CHIKARA, but they know they cant go back to Della, with their warrents, Grim is more than ready to snatch them up if they move a hair out of their wrestling company. Obariyon and Kodama are back to evil...sort of...something keeps ticking in the back of their heads to the point of...everywhere they escape to...somethings missing...somethings missing everytime...its only when they get to that house that...they finally feel at home again. Della grows up, she has a fairly normal life...but she hasa VERY hard time letting people in, even close friends...she is very closed off...except for one person, Tom. Tom is the only person she has EVER let so much in, and Mikko and Tiana. Its hard to accept Mikkos story of being abducted, but, she cant explain the rainstorms any other way. Its only when these two strange green creatures come into her life that she begins to feel strange...begins to feel that...as much as she doesnt want them around...that if they were to leave she would...cry for a long time without an explanation. At least...that was then...and now...*

*The memory's have finished...and they have been restored...*

...

Note: Flashback Chapters over! Hope you liked them, and now, next chapter. THE BIG REACTIONS! Whats going to happen? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out!


	12. Realizations, Revelations, and Reunions

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 12: Realizations, Revelations, and Reunions

Note: Big Reveal time! Hows everyone going to react to this new information? And more importiantly, how is it going to affect everyone? Well you'll have to read on and see, Enjoy!

...

*After Della is on the ground, shaking, curled up in a tight little ball, just sobbing. All of the memories have just hit her like a truck, Tom got pretty much what just happened, he just doesnt want her to get too overly worked up, shes further along in pregnency and the bab doesnt need alot of stress...not that he can blame her, Tiana watched the memories in awe, Mikko's eyes round at the sight of her mother, she speaks up* Mommy N-NEVER cries...

*Kodama groans loudly sitting up* My brain feels like ti was put through a blender... *Obariyon groans turning over* Ask Della for an asprin she'll give you one and read you a story or something I dont know... *Kodama sighs* Fine...*There is a slight pause...and then...both sit up wide eyed, Mikko says quietly* Ko-dama... *Gently points him toward Della. .Tiana didn;t get all of what went on, but she got the general gist, points Obaryon to Della*

*Obariyon and Kodama are both silent for a moment...then both of them get up and stumble over to Della, Kodama shakes her* Della! *Obariyon chimes in patting her* Della...wake up!*Della has her face in her hands, she sobs* Oh God, oh God, why... why... they're not there... they're gone...*Kodama stares* Della...Della we're right here. We're back...sort of...we've been here for awhile but we're treally back! *Obariyon twitches* Just look at us, please!*Della's mind is still disjointedly trying to scramble to catch up with all the input as she peers between her fingers at them, and there they are, staring right back at her, havent changed at all since the days she last saw them...Della stares, fainlt yreplies*... You... here... all this time... and I... *eyes widen*...Oh...God... no... I didn't... I... *Shuts her fingers over her eyes again and curls up tighter, remembering how horrible she's treated them. Kodama sighs* Della it wasnt your fault, and we didnt remember to get you to remember us... *Obariyon nods* Besides...all of that frying pan swinging you gave us was a great workout for you! *Kodama looks to him* Obariyon you are NOT helping...

*Della pauses, does something she's probably never done as an adult before for them. Reaches out and clings to them tightly, sobs* I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry... I messed everything up, I'm sorry. *Kodama pats her back* Della dont say anything so stupid... *Obariyon agrees* Yeah It was Ultramanti's fault not yours, blame him! *Kodama nods* You saved us, without you we would still be with Ultramantis *Obariyon nods grinning* Yeah like I think Kobald is now...*Kodama pauses...and his eyes widen...all three of them due to Grim...forgot Kobald...*

*Della's eye twitches, takes deep breath, releases them Mikko's already thinking ahead, and puts a hand on Kodama's shoulder. Kodama groans* How did we forget about Kobald he's our best friend... *Obariyon growls* Great, all this time, and he's probably not in the best way right now...*Kodama nods* then we can't waste any more time...*Mikko speaks up* Ko-dama. I...g-go too, Use my s-storms to...h-help *Della stands up and grabs Grim by his robe, dragging him to the center of the room* You are going to take me to Ultramantis Black. You are going to take me there NOW Grim, and I don't want to hear a PEEP out of you otherwise! *Kodama looks over* Hey there Grim...just asking, would you like a glass of water to wash down the foot you put in your mouth with all this? *Grim sighs* Fine fine, I deserve dis... *Rips open a portal with his scythe and stares as thousands of threads of lives and timelines rush by. He reaches out and grabs one, black and spiky, and examines it. Names the place where Black is. They go through the portal Grim makes for them. And there is Mantis, back turned to them with Hallowicked, Frightmare, and Crossbones...all watching TV, Mantis chuckles* Oh that Garfield...what will he say without moving his mouth next? By the way Crossbones did you feed our prisoner today? *Crossbones blinks* ...Oh...I forgot boss *Ultrmantis sighs* Now Crossbones, thats the fourth time this week you forgot to feed him...remember when you didnt feed the goldfish *Crossbones growls* Harvey had it coming! *Ultramantis blinks* Hmm...maybe he did...but nontheless...we cant go without feeding him...we can only skip three days tops...cant torture him if he's dead right? *Crossbones nods* True boss true...

*Tiana is told to stay behind, she doesn't have much in the way of her own protection, but Mikko comes. Kodama, Mikko, and Obariyon sneak off while their distracted, then...Della...in a voice loaded with two decades of hate and grief* Ultra. Mantis. Black. *Ultrmantis blinks without turning, boredly* Hmm...Crossbones who is it this time with the revenge filled voice at the door? *Crossbones blinks* Ummmm ...Lady with crazy looking hair...looks familiar *Ultrmantis sighs* Hmmm...not sure *Kodama sneaks with Mikko to the other rooms as Ultramantis turns and grabs his staff* SO! What did I do to you/your family/ friends/city/planet etc etc Im a very busy insectiod if you have one of those speeches you hero or revengeful types like to spout go on then...I dont want to miss too much Garfield *Crossbones shouts* TIVOing it boss! *Ultramantis nods* Good boy Crossbones...

*Della walks right up to him, staring him in the face. Stares at him for a good ten seconds. Then brings the frying pan-where did she grab that?-up across his face AS HARD AS SHE CAN. Ultrmantis is silent for a few moments, then shouts*...ITS YOU! ...ow *flops Crossbones steps back shocked* Its that crazy girl I captured...she turned all giant! *Hallowicked nods stunned* A ba gosh a ge de! *Frightmare spazzes* EEEEP! *Ultramantis gets up, shakes his head* How DARE you strike my mandible! And...wow what took you so long how longs it been? Few hours? Demon times a little different...hold on *checks a watch, murmers*Ok set this to human timmmme...mmm...huh...been awhile...you must have thoght this plan through, I admire that... *Della frowns, replies* No. I suppressed it for years, was reminded about about five minutes ago, and hauled myself down here to KICK. YOUR. ASS. *Ultramantis sighs* ...If I had a quarter for everytime I heard that line...you know what Id have 18...that would be enough to buy a few sodas...

*Kodama is sneaking with Mikko in the meantime, whispers* Keep an eye out for noises in the cells...*Mikko nods. Calls, very quietly* Ko-ba. *Figures that name would get a response quickly. Theirs a faint cry from one of the further cells down, meanwhile Ultramantis strikes up conversation again* Hmmm...SO! Its been awhile since we've seen each other! besides those represed memorieas and what not...hows life been for old crazy haired frying pan woman hmm? *Della simply replies with frying pan sterio* None of your *WHACK WHACK* business you sick *WHACK WHACK WHACK, Mikko hurries that way quickly, Ultramantis shouts* OW OW OW! *gets his staff whacks her away with it* You know that hurts! I just had my mandibles sharpened! *Della moves away quickly, she just remembered...shes a good 8 MONTHS PREGNENT...*

*Mikko gets to the sound she heard, looks into the cell. Kobald is in the far end of the cell, he looks in bad shape, he was skinny to begin with to that doesnt look too different, but hes near limp in the cell which is a big contrast to his hyperness, one of his eyes looks black and blue, well...blue-ER, and his whole body looks smacked around, weakly staring with blurred vision, speaks up* Della...Della...is that you? *Kodama speaks up* Kobald, its us buddy, we're getting you out... *Kobald looks up brightening* Kodama? Kobald thought...you forget Kobald... *Kodama's eyes widen* What NO um...traffic was awful thats all...*Kobald blinks* Oooooh...*Mikko looks around* Need k-keys...*Kodama shakes his head* No you dont...strike the lock with lightening...Della has those four distracted enough...*Mikko nods, gathers clouds overhead* G'get ready to r-r-run. K-koba, away f-from the bars! *Kobals backs up as far as he can in the cell, and Mikko strikes the lock with lightening*

*Della comes right back...but she has to be careful...* You're going to have to find a new pair of Mandibles Mantis, because I'm going to rip them off your face and shove them up your-*Mantis cuts her off* You grew a mouth on you you know that? I liked it when you just called me a jerk and a meanie...still less flattering but my goodness...wash your mouth out with soap, youre as bad as Kingston! *Della snarls* That's what happens when you take the only friends a little girl ever had away from her AND CAUSE THEM PAIN! *Raises the frying pan again, Mantis shouts and puts Crossbones in front of him, doesnt stop Della she slams it down hard* And as for YOU, following a creep like that!

*Mantis pushes a dazed Crossbones away, leaps on her pinning her down with the staff in her face charging magic* HA! DEVIOUS! Now...since I want to watch my programs soon...make the any last words quick... *Kobald meanwhile slinks out slowly, Kodama takes an arm to help him walk, Mikko takes another*

*Dellas eyes widen...but then they calm instantly, Mantis blinks* ...I expected more begging here...*There's a tap on Ultramantis' shoulder, he turns* Hmm? Yes how may I help you? *Tom. Big, huge, muscled, rather angry looking, Tom, is looming over Ultramantis. He had waited until the right moment to come through the portal since he cant really hide himself...and this was it, he says calmly* Is there a reason you're threatening my wife? *Mantis pauses*...Wife? *Tom nods* Wife. *Ultramantis binks* ...Wife to...frying pan girl whos grown up now...to frying pan woman with...husband? *Tom sighs and grabs him by the throat* Husband. Who doesn't take kindly to people trying to kill her. Especially when she is PREGNENT... *Mantis dangles in his grip* Not going to lie...you are an opposing specimen...have you ever thought about a career as a bodyguard? *Tom simply replies* I'm a mechanic... *hurls Ultramantis into the wall. Five feet into the wall. Mantis speaks up the best he can to hide his pain* Yes, did you hear that? That was the sound of my bones defying you from BREAKING! Haha...but the pain still comes on...ow...

*Kodama comes out dragging Kobald* I got him we bettter go while the going is good...*Tom ignores Mantis and helps Della , her eyes widen* Koba... *she's much bigger now, and scoops Koba up. Turns and goes through the portal, followed quickly by Mikko. Tom waits for Kodama to go through before glaring at Ultramantis* I dont know much about you, but I saw enough...you stay away from my wife. And my kids. Or I'll make you live to regret it. *Steps back through, Ultramantis nods* Oh yes sir yes! *come out of wall when hes gone* You just made the biggest mistake of your giant muscley life...

*Kobald groans looking up...blinks* ...Della? ...Why's your head on big persons body? *Della bites her lip* Yes, it's me Koba. It's me. What did they do to you? Ah, what to do first, hungry... are you hurt? What hurts most? Oh I need help! I'm no good at this! *Tom puts a hand on her shoulder, she turns to him* I think Ill be able to fix him up...alright? *Della blinks* ...You think? *Tom nods sure* *Kodama sighs* And we'll explain that later Kobald...focus on you right now... *Tom takes Kobald to the kitchen and sits him on the table, takes out a First Aid box they always have, and begins treating his wounds, Della immediatly starts whipping up a quick meal, the smell wafts to Kobald, he sniffs...depite injuries and fatigue, he shoots right up, Tom sets him down in a chair gently* Sit here, it's on its way, I promise, we dont want you too strain yourself. *Della continues making the meal* Do what he says Koba, he's...y husband you can trust him *Kobald blinks* Husband? *Tom nods, Kobald blinks...something starting to register...not quite there yet, nods* if Giant Della say good...*calms down and waits*

*The meal eventually arrives, Della did her best. Kobald stares at it, and promply DEVOURS the meal ...and the plate...Kodama sighs* ...Dont worry his stomachs suffered much worse...he'll be fine...*Della hovers nearby, anxiously. She's still kicking herself roundly for hurting Obariyon and Kodama, though she took some of that out on Ultramantis. And Koba, how is she going to explain all this to him? *Kobald finally speaks up* How Della all giant? *Obariyon and Kodama look to her...not sure if they should lie...or the truth...*Della sighs and sits down next to Kobald and takes his hand. Tries to make it as simplistic as possible* Koba, I was very little when I saw you all go away. I thought you all left me. I didn't understand. I was sad, and alone... and I decided you were all imaginary friends to make it stop hurting. I grew up, Koba. I'm sorry. *eyes mist a little* Please forgive me. *Kobald stares a moment...then asks*...You need to pinch Kobald again? *Della smiles a little, shakes her head* No. I know you're real. *Kobald nods* Good...AHA! Cause Kobald loves Della! *nuzzles her hand, Della smiles and pats his head*

*After a little bit of them in the kitchen, Kodama finally asks wondering* ...So...Im wondering now that the Technicos name has been cleared...if Grim will raise the warrents on them and they'll come out of hiding and be able to come to you...how long that- *Quack cuts him off suddenly right next to him* Hi Kodama! *Kodama nods* Hey Quack so anyway as I was saying *blinks*...that was quick... *Quack nods* Im on the level pretty quickly...

*Della looks down, unable to meet Quack's eyes. She's still ashamed she pretended they didn't exist, forgot all about them. Quack stares at her...folds his arms* Is that any way to greet someone who's missed you greatly? *Della is silent...then flies forward and hugs him, Quack hugs her neck, assures her* Now Della dont go blaming yourself, we never blamed you for a second, it was a victim of circumstance thats all *Della looks to him* Does that mean everyone's coming here? *Quack looks around* Well we're getting out headquarters all up and running, had a temporary one, oh but we've all missed you...things have been hectic fighting the rudos on a lower level...Kingston of all of us has been frustrated...greatly...*Della nods* Well...the house will certainly be bustling huh? *Quack nods* Oh Im talking to Grim about that now...but at the moment, he is doing something else at the moment... *Della blinks* What? *Quack waves a hand* Small matter...*Della blinks...but whatever Kingston is doing, she is sure he'll be fine, small smile* Well whenever you all get here, we'll have the biggest burger party ever...Tom- *He is already out the door going for the McDonalds...Della smiles*

*Meanwhile Grim is just sitting on one of Mikko and Tiana's beds, ...and he is staring eye to eye...with Kingston, he sighs...Kingston folds his arms* So...hows it goin' there Grim? *Grim sighs* Ye know how its 'goin' Kingston... *Kingston rubs his chin* I seem to recall something I said to you before you threw me in jail...Im not going to repeat it...because I know its imbedded in your skull...with that being said...I think you have something to say to me...*Grim sighs...he knows* You were right...alright? I said it! *Kingston nods* Good...and good for you...finally finding something you cared about...believe it or not I wanted that a little bit for you...all the death and despair you see daily...I might be a little insane and someone who...hates alot of things...but you deserved that...and do deserve it Grim... *Grim groans* Yeah yeah I set all a ye free of yer warrents, and now all of ya can have yer happy reuinion so go have it, I know I ain't done here ei'der, so jus' go, and I'll wait... *Kingston nods* ...Just saying my piece Grim...*leaves, sort of...limps, he mutters* Son of a...*striahgtens going into the Kitchen, hollers* Yo, wheres my Baby Girl at? *Della's head snaps up, and she rushes over, all but bowling Kingston over* King! *Kingston winces, but hugs her back* Hey...looks like you aint a Baby Girl no more huh? *Della smiles* afraid not *Hugs him tightly*

*Quack speaks up* Della, be careful, he is injured *Della pulls back* You are? Where? How? *Kingston grunts* Im fine...*Quack sighs* I did tell him about that leg...I did take him to some doctors *Kingston yells* DOCTORS? ...You call those idiots doctors? He took me to a bunch of zombies who asked me if I felt anything when they smacked me over the head with a mallet, than the head surgeon asks if anyone knows what to do, because he didnt either! *gruffly* Doctors...sure... *Quack sighs* Well Kingston due to us having to go more underground, our budget went down a little *Kingston sighs* Well, I'm fine...*Della looks worried* You sure *Kingston nods* Yeah...*Quack speaks up* He's...Gerard has been targeting him recently, wearing down his knee *Kingston growls* Dont even MENTION that name around me! *Della frowns, quietly* Quack... why did you do what you did with him?

*Kingston goes on rambling* The next time I see that low life scum, I will make the garbage can he sleeps in at night his CASKET! *Quack sighs* ...Its a long story... *Della says quietly* Could he ever get another chance? *Quack siahs* ...He's in the wrong end of us right now with the attacks on Kingston and us...he was a trainee when I had him, but he wasnt good enough to make it to the group, this frustrated him, he wanted more chances wanted to prove himself more, but new people come in all the time, I gave him enough chances...then along came Equinox...and then he came aboard, as Equinox he was great with us, he was close, a good friend...then he got unmasked by Black...we all felt betrayed and lied to...Gerard lied to us the entire time...he wasnt Equinox, it wasnt his name or identity to have...he just stooped that low to prove himself...so we cast him out...and ever since hes made us regret it...as for a second chance...I dount it *Della says almost to herself* He was laughing and crying that night when he told me so. I heard him crying. *Quack exhales* He chose the path of deciet...and at the moment he's made his bed with Kingston...

*Della sighs. Maybe another time to think about that. For now, she's just grateful to have her friends around her. Turns to Obaryon and Kodama. Kneels so she's eyelevel and puts her hands on their shoulders.* 'Bary. Koda. I just want you two to know... that I don't think I could trust my daughters with anyone other than you two. I'm sorry for whatever... mistrust my subconscious dredged up against you. It was undeserved, I know that now. *Kodama nods* Dont worry about it *Obariyon smirks* And hey, knowing Tianna and Mikko are your daughters just gives us more incentive *Quack curiosly, raises an eyebrow* Daughters? *Mikko waves shyly from near Kodama. Tiana is climbing up on the kitchen table to get a better look at Kobald. Della speaks up* I... we adopted. *eyes avert for just a second, and she turns to Mikko and Tiana, hasnt introduced them yet or at least she doesnt know* Mikko, Tiana, there are my- *Mikko cuts her off* We kn-know, Mom. We s-saw your m-m-memories. H-hi. *Quack nods to them* Hello, its a pleasure to meet all of you. *Kobald blinks staring at Tiana, she beams* Hi! You're Mommy's friend Koba! *Kobald nods* Uh huh...*cocks head* You Dellas daughter? *Tiana nods* Yeah she's my Mommy isn't she great? *Kobald nods* Yeah! OHO! Real great! *Obariyon sighs* Look, Kobalds making friends...*Unfortunatly, Kobald has no hair...which means he STILL has to deal with the hairclips...*

*Quack goes over to Mikko* Little bit of a shy one? *Kodama nods* When you first meet her *Quack extencds a hand* It is a pleasure to meet you *Mikko fiddles her hands a little, a few nervous raindrops falling as she extends her hand. Quack gently takes it and bows* Its a pleasure, your mother is a great person, but Im sure you know that *Mikko smiles a little and nods silently. Kingston folds his arms* So...I guess we have Baby GIRLS now dont we? *Mikko ducks her head a little, still shy, but Tiana is excited* I'mma baby girl too? *Kingston nods* You bet *wink* Anyone gives you a hard time, call me ill be there *Obariyon shivers slightly, has a horrible feeling he'll have ALOT more bows in his head now. Tiana just cheerfully replies* Okay. Jus' one thing, okay King? *Walks over and hugs Obariyon* This my friend, in Mommy's memories you no like him so much. Please like 'im better? *Kingston stares...shruge*...Well hes not someone I hate with a passion...we'll work from there *Obariyon nods* Please do...

*Quack notices something* ...To ask Della...if I may...since I have noticed your buldging stomach...why did you first adopt? Not that Mikko and Tianna are not your children, but...well you know what I am saying yes? *Della's eyes flick away for a second. ... I guess... cause I hadn't been able to have kids, Quack. I had seven... *the corners of her mouth turn down slightly as she tries to get her voice under control before continuing*... miscarriages, one being twins, the other being triplets before I couldn't take it anymore...I said we needed to stop trying, and just adopt. We wanted kids. I'm glad we got Mikko and Tiana. But then...there was this doctor...he said he found a way around the problem we were having with our children...he said it would be pricey...but Tom...he worked four weeks of overtime, and got the money...and now...*feels her stomach*...Our first baby is almost here...

*Quack nods solemly* I am sorry that happened to you Della, *smiles* but I am glad you are finally going to have a child of your own! *Della smiles as Quack continues* So, its great to meet you, we'll have to get the other technicos here too, Im sure they are all really wanting to get reaquainted!

*Della nods* Yes. It will be good to see everyone. *Runs her hand through her hair* I need to go for a minute though... just need a little breathing space, okay? I'll be right back. Just want to get my head on straight, it's been a long... hour... *Walks to her room...but someone is sitting on her bed...she double takes...looks...Its Gerard...his head is down looking at the Equinox mask* Well...look who's back in the land of make believe...

*Della is silent...quietly sits down next to him. softly* It was always real. It just hurt so much, I couldn't look at reality for awhile. *Gerard chuckles* ah yes...that feeling...its quite fun isnt it...hows old fat boy Kingston doing...hows that knee I bashed repeatedly with a pipe? *Della looks at him, simply asks*...why didn't you just continue your training as you were?

*Gerard laughs* like that would have mattered, I wasnt going to go anywhere under Quackenbush...he's a strict fool...so...Im going to show him just how stupid he was in getting rid of me...making me go through the trouble...making me go through all of the strife I did...and Im going to take out his best fighter in Kingston...we'll see how great the 'Master of 1000 holds' looks after that...*Della looks at him sadly* You miss them, don't you? *Gerard simply says* Nope...I dont miss anyone...its me...myself...and I *half grin* So...after Kingston sees me...and goes into his little rage...Ill show Quack, and all of his sheep...just exactly what they threw away... *Dellaspeaks up* What if you had another chance, Vin? What if you had another chance to prove yourself, but without the deceit? *Gerard frowns* Not interested...because there isnt one...but once I take down Kingston...there wont be any need for one...Quack will know just who the dominant one is...*Della shakes her head slowly* You don't get it. *Sighs* So much for clearing my head. *Gerard looks to her* Ive had those days too...*chuckles* looks like I should get this show on the road *gets up and pockets the mask, goes into the hall, shouts* YO! HOLLA AT YOUR BOY! EDDIE...OH EDDIE! *Della groans and hurries out after him*

*Theres silence as Vin walks into the lviging room, and then...WHAM...Eddie slams Vin from behind, sending him flying to the floor, Eddie turns him over, and assulats, punching him repeatdely, Vin eventually blocks and flips eddie over,a little dazed from the punched leaps at the leg and punches, Eddie screams trying to get away, Vin stomps on it, putting all of his weight on where he targeted, he taunts* Come on Eddie, whats wrong huh? *slaps the back of his head, lifts his leg up and lets it slam into the floor, Kingston screams* AHHH! DAMN YOU! *Eddie turns and kicks with his good leg, sending Gerard off, Eddie gets up unsteadily, looks to run at Gerard but the leg crumbles, he has to limp, so he does, Vin goes into the kitchen laughing, Mikko and Tiana lead out of there by Obariyon, Kodama gets Kobald out of there, Gerard further taunts* Aw, whats wrong? hey Eddie maybe if I put a burger sigm on my back you'd run faster huh? *he is grabbed and thrown into the stove hard, Vin flops dazed as Eddie holds his knee in pain*

*Della starts to go try and put a stop to this, Qyack holds up a hand watching* Della, this was bound to happen, watch it play out... *Eddie brings Vin up but he Kicks Eddie away, gets up and dropkicks eddie away, he cant keep his balance so he falls, Gerard turns smugly to Quack* Hey Quack! Look familair? *takes out the mask and puts it over his face* How about now huh? Look familair now? *Quack sighs looking away, Della watches silently*

*Vin leaps, and extends his knee, slamming right on Kingstons injured one, Kingston yells* AAUUUUGGGHH! *Gerard chuckles* Hows that huh champ? *pulls at the leg, stratching and twisting the muscles, Eddie swipes but Vin easily avoids, Gerard continues* There isnt a thing you can do about it! *drops weight down on knee again, Eddie roars, hands clenching, Gerard turns to Quack again* Hows your boy looking Quack huh? No so good is he? You regretting what you did yet huh? *stomps on Kingstons knee* Ill make you regret it by taking your best fighter! *Despite these threats and Eddies obvious underdog status...Quack hasnt budged, almost like this hasnt affected him, like hes waiting, Della shouts* Do something! *Quack shakes his head* Wont need to...one thing you ever do...is underestimate Kingston...he could have every bone in his body broken...and he'd still come at you full force...all Vins doing right now is getting him more and more frustrated...and then...well...you'll see...

*Vin stomps Kingston and positions him* Maybe its time I show you exactly what you gave up! *climbs on the kitchen table, looks down at the prone Kingston, points with his hand and makes a gunshot motion, he smirks...leaps doing a shooting star press elegantly, but Eddies eyes flare and he moves, Vin hits nothing but floor, he groans getting up in pain, stumbles up...hes bet with a Backfist to the Future right to his face, he recoils hard, and then he met with punches to the midsection, kicks, kicks to the head, stomach, everywhere...all while Vin is STILL STANDING, and then...another harder backfist, Vin drops to his knees, headhanging, Eddie rips off the mask and throws it down, he frowns* You dont need that, you dont deserve to wear that mask *Gerard coughs dased, nose bleeding. *Della is in awe. King...is still King. She'll try never to underestimate him again*

*Kingston seeths, his knee still hurts, then looks down to him* You...are done... *Gerard is silent...then he laughs...laughs and coughs* ...Am I...am I Kingston? *Kingston's fist clenches and unclenches* you should be beggin' for mercy right now... *Gerard smirks* No need Eddie...because you havent won...*grins weakly* I'VE WON! ...you dont get it do you you simpleton? Im free! I dont listen to anyone...I am my own man...but you...ooooh but you...oh mighty Eddie Kingston, you see...you're great and all but, you see...you always have that invisible collaer around your neck. Always chained always restricted...*points weakly to Quack* by him *Eddie falls silent, Gerard continues* Dont you see Eddie? You'll never win...you'll never be 'The Man'. All you'll be...just like all of our other technico buddiees will be...is QUACKENBUSH'S B*TCH! *As soon as he utters that line, Eddies fiist clenches, and he backfists Gerard...and Gereard head cracks against the floor hard, and he stops moving...some blood pools around his head, he twitches, so he isnt dead...but that was a sick shot. There is a long silence, its broken by Eddie, when he whispers coldly* Shut. Up. *He limps away* *Gerard just spazzes on the floor like a fish out of its bowl, Della stares* Is...is he? *Kingston walks by, without the faintest hint of remorse, says* He'll need some medical attention...y..Youre the one who's good with guys like them...so if you wanna deal with him if he lives, be my guest, Ive said my peace...

*Della rushes and gathers him up, she needs someone, she needs soemone now, she gets a towel and puts it over Vins head. She prays, she needs someone...she needs...Tom comes through the door, with armfuls of McDonalds bags, he sets them down* Della Im ba-...*comes in, sees the damage and immediatly gets the kit* What happened? *begins stopping the bleeding quickly, Della explains* Kingston decked him and his head smacked the floor! *Tom nods* I ssee that, he has a nice contusion...propably has a nice concussion too...is this? *Della nods8 I know who it is Tom, just make sure he's alright *Tom nods, and bandages Gerard head working on him further, hes unconsious so its easy. Della just sits nearby, watching*

*Tom sighs and finishes* He'll need rest...*Della wipes his brow with a clean towel, he smiles at her* Thanks honey, he'll live though, but he shouldnt be moving for a good day or so, concussions are a tricky thing...*Della nods* Ill take him to a quiet room, ok? *Tom nods, she takes him off, Obariyon and Kodama bring Kobald, Mikko, and Tiana back in the room, Obariyon sighs* Welcome back to the land of CHIKARA *Kobald beams8 I missed it! *Kodama sighs* Yeah...*Della lays Gerard on her bed, and sits next to him, waiting for him to get up*

*After about a half hour, Gerard stirs in the bed, twitching a bit, his mucles regaining sense, Della says sternly* Be careful, you got whacked pretty good...*Gerard opens his eyes blearily, stares at her...sighs*...Why didnt you just let me die? *Della frowns* Because I have a heart Gerard, and as you are unpleasent, I couldnt just watch you suffer like that, you arent Mantis... *Gerard sighs* Whatever, then Ill just have to get off here...*sits up, Della pushes him back down with a hand* Oh no you dont. you have a concussion, you aren't moving unless I say so, and if you do, Ill make sure that concussion stays with you an extra couple of days, understand me? I am not someone you want to test *Gereard smirks* Like Im so scared of you...*Della gives him a look that could melt ice...Gerard stares back...exhales* Fine...Ill play your stupid little game...shouldnt you be rubbing it in anyway? Kingston nearly took my head off... *Della frowns at him* Im not going to say anything like that, what I can say is I cant believe how stupid you are. *Gerard rolls his eyes* Of course... *Della continues* You gave up being with some of the greatest guys ever because, what, you didn't think they accepted you right off? You lied to them and lost their trust completely, and think being all alone is your best bet? Then, you challenge the guy who refuses to lose even in agony, and pay him the worst insult, are you TRYING to die?

*Gerard shrugs* Maybe I am...you shouldnt care...you didnt even believe I exsisted up until what two hours ago? *Della sighs* That, Gerard, was a little girl trying to survive a shattering event. It was the best she could do. *Gerard frowns* Aw boo hoo...here let me pretend I care...*Della frowns at him* If you weren't seriouly hurt I'd slap you until you were. I wasn't asking for your sympathy. I was telling you a fact. And here's another fact. This is a neutral ground, so maybe if you dont screw anything up here, some of the people will start to CARE about you! *Gerard snorts* like anyones going to care enough to want to see me not screw up...*Della folds her arms* That would be me. *Gerard blinks* Wait...what? *Della replies* You deaf too? *Gerard pauses...responds* ...Why would you bother with me?

*Della is silent a moment, then says quietly* Because I heard you. You weren't just laughing that night. You were crying too. A sort of crying that comes from knowing you were right in the worst possible way that leads to the worst possible kind of despair. I've been in that despair. And I'll be damned if I see you live the rest of your miserable life in it. *Gerard is quiet, sort of stares for a minute...then leans back* If you want to waste your time with me go right ahead... *Della replies dryly* Thank you, I plan on it. *she Can't help think "Guess what, Vero, you're right too. Tough love works sometimes."...somethings clicking...eyes widen, head whips up* ... I'll be right back. And dont you DARE try anything funny *Darts out to find Quack*

*Quack is in an awkward pose in in Mikko and Tiana's room conversing with Grim, looks painful but...he looks completely fine, its...how he stretches, Della stares a for a minute...* Wow. Um, Quack, do you know where Bandman and Vero are? *Quack turns* Hmm...*unfolds self and kicks up* Last I heard Archibald and Veronica were on a soul searching mission, Archie wanted to find his spark, find his winning drive...so he went on a quest...to Africa *A scene of Archie being chased by lion screaming like little girl as Veronica stares* Then he went to China *Another scene of him being chased by panda* Japan *chased by Dragon* Austrilia *chased by Kangaroo* and France *chansed by angry Mime, Quack blinks*...not sure where he is now...where in the world is Archibald Peck? *Della sighs* ... Don't suppose there's a way to get ahold of him? *Quack thinks...snaps fingers* I know one that never failed before...Play Marching Band music... *Della frowns* Oh come on, there's no way he'll hear ME playing it, not when there's thousands of marching bands playing all across the world right now. *Quack just stares at her waiting for her to do it* *Della sighs*... I don't even have a- *Grim holds up a band tape* Here...*puts it in a nearby sterio, it plays, Quack nods* ...That'll work *Della sighs*...Yeah I don't see him.

*A portal opens...and in marches Archie* Who DARES interrupt my soul searching mission with good marching band music? I was just scanning the ever vibrant desert hills and pyramids of egypt! ...*gets some sand out of his hat, Veronica follows fanning herself* Whoever it is...thank you...*Della leaps and tackles Archie* BANDMAN! *Archie flails* YAAA! IM UNDER ATTACK! I'm *blinks*...Wait...*touches that hair...GAAASP!...* It CANT be! It shant be! *Della Is still hugging the air out of him, Archie's eyes widen! Is IS YOU! Oh Della how Ive missed...oxygen...*turns blue. Della lets go quickly, Archie stumbles against the wall, Veronica hugs her leg* Oh thank goodness your back, someone who's SANE...*Della turns and hugs Veronia* Missed you...*Veronica nods* Please talk to him, TALK. TO. HIM. Hes going to kill us on this 'Soul Search'...We've been to about 4 continents! And...I cant remember I think I blacked it out I think a whale ate us... *Archie waves a hand* Oh that was nothing, you know I speak whale! *Veronica frowns* You do NOT speak whale! *Archibald looks to her* Then why did it spit us out? *Veronica retorts* It was sick of you! *Archie folds his arms* ...I still say I spoke Whale...

*Della sighs* I got this Vero. Hey Bandman, why're you soul searching anyway? *Archie turns to her* Oh...because I believe if I trek like many good men before me...I will find myself...and start winning some battles! *Della replies* You know, there's a lot of great training that can be done here, with the technicos...you know...the guys you joined? Archie- Oh Im sure it doesnt ghold a candle to my daily training! *Veronica stares*...Yeah...sure...

Della- Oh I dont know...I have a husband now, as tall as a house, a daughter tha can conjour up storms, and of course all the technicos to spar with...*Archie blinks* You...really think that they would let me? *Della nods8 I know so Archie *Archie is silent for a moment...then grins* Then my search is over! *stands* I shall train here! *Della grins at Veronica, winks. Veronica mouths a thank you*

* Della looks to her* And Vero? You were right... tough love works. Sometimes. *Veronica nods* I know...and the no tough love thing...doesnt work sometimes. I didnt say anything negative about going into North Korea...I should have... *Della stares* ... Yeah...*Veronica twitches* Its been a long time since I unwound...or slept on something soft...or not alive...*Della walks over and hugs her gently* Come on Vero. I have a place you can sleep for now...*Veronica stares* That sounds nice... *Archibald nods* Ah yes, a room for leasurement and relaxation! You would be surprised at how long a Lion will chase you... *Della sighs* Come on you two. I'll show you a room. *Archibald follows with Veronica*

*Della opens a door, its Obariyon and Kodama's room, but they arent asleep yet, their downstairs so...for the moment, they can catch a few winks* There. Two beds, soft. There's a bathroom down the hall too, *Veronica just heard 'bed' falls on it* zzzzzzzzzzzzzz *Archie shakes his head* Women and their beauty sleep *Della gives him a push onto the bed, Archie continues until he hits the matress* The things I could tell you about- ZZZZZZZZZZZZ...*Della just grins at the two of them. Alots happened in the4...hour since she got her memories back. Its been insane chaos...but for some reason...she couldnt have it any other way...*

...

Note: So, big chapter! I hope you liked what went down, its only the beginning! We are getting closer and closer to finally getting some wrestling, but a few more chapters to go people, keep reading on, and reviewing!


	13. Unlikely Friends

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 13: Unlikely Friends

Note: Chapter 12 was HUGE, so I decided to spare it being a monster, and split it where it looked like it could use one...so here is the excess of 12, still pretty good though, more CHIKARA characters abound! Enjoy!

...

*Gerard rolls his eyes at it as he walks down hall, more like stumbles, not sure if he should even be walking...Della walks out into the hall* Hey, you're supposed to be down at least a day! *Gerard sighs* Im fine...*wobbles a bit, despite how much he says it he isnt...Della frowns* Oh no you don't. *Still bigger than him. PIcks him up to take him back to her room layng him down, Gerard sighs* Perfect, demean me more by holding me like a baby...doesnt help you're a giant...*Della frowns* I'm taking you back to rest that's all. IF you'd rather I carry you like a sack of potatos for your dignity's sake I"d be happy to oblige. *Gerard mutters nothing that would make her do such*

*Della huffs* Thought so. Now, do I have to sedate you so you can't move at all, or can you stay put for 24 hours? Gerard- ...Sedate me with what? *Della holds up frying pan, Gerard stares* Fine Ill lay here *sighs* whatever floats your boat... *Della stares, and asks* Where were you off to anyway? *Gerard quickly responds* ...Nowhere... *Della replies* Mhmm. *Gerards eyes narrow* Stop that...*Della blinks* Stop what? *Gerard frowns* That tone of voice you have where you dont believe a single word Im saying... *Della shrugs* Don't know what you're talking about. *Gerard sighs* ...You love doing this dont you? *Della blinks* Doing what? *Gerard pauses* ...Im just going to stop talking, I stop talking you cant to it... *shuts up* *Della shrugs* Do what you want, I don't know what you're talking about. *Leans back. Totally playing the game. Gerard nods* You aint getting to me...*Della shrugs, Gerard looks at the celing* Theres nothing wrong...nothing at all... *Della replies* I didn't say there was. *Gerard nods* Thats because there isnt *Della nods* Good, everything's great then. *Gerard agrees* Yep... *Della agrees back* Mhmm *Gerard relaxes* Sure... *Della nods, Gerard still goes on* Peachy Keane...*Della finally says* I notice you keep trying to convince yourself. *Gerard replies* Thats a matter of opinion... *Della replies* You're still talking. *Gerard retorts* So are you...*Della folds her arms* Only because you haven't stopped. *Gerard shrugs* Ok fine...Ill stop *Della shrugs and leans back again*

*Silence...then, Gerard talks again* Yep...not a peep...could ear a pin drop with how I dont talk, nope, as quiet as a church mouse no noise whatsoever, I am so quiet that- *Della cuts him off dully* Seriously. You are trying to convince yourself, and sucking horribly at it. *Gerard snaps* Look! Everything in my life is WONDERFUL! OK? You're here and you wont shut up, I got a concussion by a fat idiot that always sounds like he has a cold, I sleep in dumpsters nightly and have interesting conversations with rats, WHATS NOT TO LOVE? *Della hums, drums her fingers* Let's see, I'm here and won't shut up can't be solved, sorry about that. Concussion, oh, wow, fixed before you could get worse or die, imagine that. Sleep in dumpsters, well last I checked warm beds were still available here, and conversations, well this place has alot of people to talk to, just wait until you meet Tiana...*Gerard frowns* I dont want to talk to anyone thank you very much...*Della sighs* Which is why you talk to rats when you get the chance. *Gerard groans* You arent going to leave are you? *Della simply replies* Nope. *Gerard sighs* So this conversations just going to keep getting drug up over and over again? *Della nods* Mhmm. *Gerard nods* ...Good to know...*grabs the frying pan and tries to whack himself with it. Della snatches it away from him* NO you don't. *Gerard groans flopping back* You make NOTHING easy...WHY did II have to talk to you on your way to school, if I would have just let you go by you wouldnt have known I exsisted or cared and I would still be fine!

*Della frowns* No, you'd just stay miserable. Am I bent on making your life hell for a bit? Absolutely. But I'm bent on making your life hell for a bit, so that it won't be miserable ever again. *Gerard replies stubbornly* It wont work with me...like I said before, and Ill say again...my life was fine up to this point, no one to hold me down, I got rid of the baggage, I was fine... *got rid of the baggage? Della asks latching on* Baggage? *Gerard pauses, glares* ...Dont you have something to cook or mutilate with that frying pan? *Della glares, Gerardstares back* Im not scared of you, Im not! *Della casually flips the frying pan like it's an orange she's tossing up and down, Gerard stares*... Nope...not at all scared...Della continues flipping it, taps it lightly on her dresser, making it pang, then slams it an inch from Gerards head, blinks* Oh I'm sorry, I thought I saw a little bug there *Gerard freezes, in a small voice with dialated pupils* Ill be a good boy an eat my vegitables mommy...*headshake* What the ...you made me black out! *Della smirks and pulls the frying pan away* You were just telling me about baggage. *Gerard frowns* I was? *folds arms* dont recall that... *Della flicks the frying pan, making it ring* Need a reminder?

*Gerard stares...sighs*...Ok fine...I...may have had...some associates after...the thing with Equinox...*Della blinks* Associates? *Gerard nods* Yes...associates...all of us were...well in the same boat so to speak...*Della nods, listening as Gerard continues* After I was...well banished...there were two others...the first one was Shane Storm...a goofy looking idiot that was apparently before he was with the technicos a crossing guard...on what road Ill never ask...and he was very tight knit with everyone...one of th top technicos at the time...but then he started losing, losing and losing and losing...and I think it drove him a little up the wall because he just needed SOMETHING to break the funk he was in...so he did something...*Della leans forward, noting the name. Shane Storm. Gerard continues* ...I was still Equinox...and I was fighting someone, Ill just call him a Hero, and it was a mask vs hair match...and we had this move Quack taught us...the CHIKARA Special. It was a move he said was uncounterable...*snickers bitterly* Of course it was me, that would be the first one for it to be countered on...so I lost, and got unmasked, and kicked out, boo hoo. Storm not too soon after was in a match and...unknown to the official, it looked like Shane would lose again, but then...Ultrmanatis snuck to the outside of the ring and...used this smoke...charm...thing...and knocked the opponent cold, and it was his own minion if I recall, Hydra ...and just left. Shane won the match, and then...it just sparked him. He kept winning, then he tag teamed with Quack and they looked near unstoppable togeather, maybe even tighter knit that he and that dork Jigsaw...in fact, all three of them a bit back won the King of Trios too...which is the biggest event in CHIKARA's history yadda yadda. Quack didn't know who it was who told of the weakness to the counter...he came to me first of course...then I remined him WHO LOST BECAUSE OF IT...and he backed off. Then something happened...Tim Donst...another idiot, still is, when he was with the technicos at the time, landed on his head badly...and was taken by Mantis and his goons. He tried to tell Donst he belonged in his Neo Solar Temple or something...and it looked like for awhile it worked, he wrestled for them...of course it was all a ruse for Donst to infiltrate Rudo territory, and find out how the CHIKARA Specials secrets made it to Black and the Rudos ears...turns out...in exchange for a match win...Shane Storm sold them out...

*Della leans back a little* Must have shaken Quackenbush pretty badly. *Gerard nods* ...You know how I was just kicked out? *Della nods* Yes. *Gerard smirks* Well Storm wasnt...He and Storm won a match, and they won their third match, giving them three points, thats how getting a tag title shot works in the company...and Donst came rushing to the ring, telling Quack the name, while Storm celebrated. Quack got up, went over to him...and kicked the ever loving crap out of him. Now Quack despite how much I despise him I admit...is very level headed, and he cared about Storm alot...he and Jig were the left and right hand...and when he found out Storm sold himself to the devil for a win, when he could have went to Quack for help well...he lost it...*Della sighs. She'll have to talk to Quack about that later. Must still be a painful memory.*

*Gerard continues* Anyway...Quack and Storm then fought...in brutal matches. They were both bent on killing each other it seemed...Quack said in a pre match promo that, he didnt want to fight or hurt Storm but...he said he thought he had to, and he did. He sinched the Special on Storm, so hard he couldnt counter, won...and didnt let go...so the official reversed the decision and gave the win to storm by DQ. Something Quack has never done in his lifetime...is disqualify himself like that. So...I begin seeing this frustration, this...anger, this build un Storm. So I went to him and said...there comes a time when you have to say...I've lost EVERYTHING...what else is there left to lose? After that he and Quack had another match...and just when it seemed Quack had it all won, I snuck in with the officials back turned, and bashed Quack over the head knocking him out cold...and giving Storm the win..*Della is starting to see where trust and hate issues are building up*

*Gerard continues* After that...well...Shanes Storms metamorphosis began...*Della frowns* And he became like you. *Gerard nods* Yep, his goofy face...turned into that of pure evil, dark, manacing, his goofy yellow mullet became a split black mohawk, his goofy yellow mustache became fine and black and curled, his eyes usually off centered, centered and became a stone grey...and his body, his attire, he got rid of the stupid crossing guard get ups, the geans, the stupdity, and got a nice black attire...Shane Storm gone...he became a new person...Stigma. *Della takes note, again, of the name. Stigma.*

*Gerard sighs* ...Anyway thats one...the next ones...someone by the name of Colin Delaney... *Della blinks* Similar story? *Gerard nods* A bit...Colin is...someone with not alot of stature about him...pretty much the one person with in a group of nerds...,he'll be the one going in the locker...*Della nods* Mhmm. *Gerard continues* Anyway he was a technico, then...well he was decent there, not the best but he was good, he fit in the roster well. Then, someone, whoever it was...called the Technicos and said they wanted Colin to be with them, much, bigger demon fights on a grander scale. Quack thought it laughable and some sort of ruse...which Colin took as an insult...Quack did try to tell Colin that he only mean that those demons were not the style of wrestling he was used to blah blah blah appetizer blah blah blah not ready. Colin looked like he was okay with it but...hey guess what he went behind Quacks back and went anyway. Oh and surprise...Colin was destoryed... *Della tries to bite back the "Seeing a pattern here?" comment.*

*Gerard continues* So Colin went back...sort of crawled he was pretty mangled, and Quack kicked him out. He forsake them and left without consent...to Quack that meant he didnt respect them enough or him for telling Colin what would happen. So...guess where he wound up? *Della sighs* With you. *Gerard smirks* You're catching on...and thus...our little band of misfits was named The UnStable...

*Della nods* So...where are they? *Gerard shrugs* Eh...after awhile, differences in opinion, yada yada yada they went one way and I went the other. And who needs them...Im perfectly fine on my own...*Della nods* hm. Last seen? *Gerard shrugs* Somewhere around *rattles it off* Why? *Della replies in a spooky voice* Because I keep track of each and every one of you in a little map in a little room on this place with pins marking every location you've ever been OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooooh. *Gerard stares* ...Just hit me over the head with the pan at this point... *Della shakes her head* No such luck, you'll just have to deal with my sarcasm. But hey, I'll cut you some slack and give you a break. But seriously, no getting up. I will track you. *Stands to leave, Gerard sighs.* Fine *lays* I can at least have some peace and quiet...

*Della goes to Grim, and asks to go somewhere. A rather large hand almost swallows her shoulder* Honey... where do you think you're going? *Della sighs* Tom I've got to find a couple of these jokers. *Tom pauses...* Honey you're in no shape to go do this alone, you need backup if these guys are trouble. *Della sighs...he is right, she nods to Grim, Grim opens the portal, and both step through. Shocker they end up in an alleyway there. Della remembers Vin slinking around alleyways. Checks down the alley, counting on the fact that some luck has rubbed off on her. Theres a cardboard sign that says 'Colin Delaneys Grocery Store...name a work in progress'. Della blinks, checks behind the cardboard sign*

*Theres a small skinny person with long stringy brown hair twiddling his thumbs at a makeshift counter made of a plank of wood and trash can, Della stares* Colin Delaney, I presume? *Colin looks up* Hmm? Oh! *Grins* ah hello, Welcome to Colin Delaneys Grocery Store...name a work in progress! I am Colin Delaney, I suppose the reputation of my fine products has spread *Della blinks* And what products would that be? *Colin motions* Oh lots, Fruits and vegitables *points to them...well their only half spoiled...he continues* Soda...cans *theres a section of soda cans* And of course for the kids, *lifts up a worn bear* toys! *Something rips the bear out of his hands and smacks him on the head, and throws it away, Colin frowns* Ow! ...And of course with my co-founder Stigma *Stigma stands coldly right next to him* We split the profits fifty fifty! *Stigma growls, Colin rephrases* 60-40 *Stigma groooooowls, Colin sighs...I get what he gives me *Stigma nods and grunts*

*Della nods to him* Ah, Shane Storm oops I mean Stigma. *Holds out a hand* Pleasure to finally meet you. *Stigma smacks her hand away angrily, Colin winces* Oh...yeah no one calls him that anymore...people who do well...yeah...*Della asks* Really. Why is that, Shane Storm? Does it bring up bad memories, Shane Storm? That's too bad Shane Storm, because I have news from a few old friends, Shane Storm, including one Vin Gerard. *Glances at Colin* He had his neck snapped by Kingston. *Stigma breaks the plank of wood between them, Colin backs up and frowns* Aw man I worked hard on that! ...What was that last thing you said? *Della doesn't flinch, Tom does but stands firm behind her, she continues* Vin Gerard. nasty head blow by Kingston. *Stigma stares...*frowns* Feh! *turns away, Colin nods* Yeah, serves him right, he was always a loudmouth...*Della replies* He's not a "was" just yet. He's currently receiving medical treatment available at my house, but he seems pretty sure of the fact that, once he's better, he's taking off again back to his miserable life. Personally *leans forward* I think he's trying to end his life. He goaded Kingston into half killing him. Now why do you think he did that? *Stigma grunts and speaks up* Because he's an idiot like he always was... *Della lashes the words out like a whip in a reply* Because he thinks he's all alone.

*Stigma frowns* ...Well he is...he didnt care enough about us, so we dont care about him! *Colin nods...then blinks* ...Why exactly did we split up again? *Stigma roars* HOW do you not remember that? *Colin looks to him* ...I dont know we argued on a daily basis I cant really remember the scale tipping moment... *Stigma sighs* It was when we...and...*grunts scratching his head* give me a second...*Della replies to them* Idiots. *Stigma growls at her* NO ONE CALLS ME AN IDIOT! *Colin asks* They dont? *Stigma turns to him quietly* Colin do I have to remind you of what happened last time you tried a contradicting statement! *points to Garbage can with similar dent to the likeness of Colins head, Colin shakes his head* ...No continue...

*Della looks in his face, calmly* Shane Storm. You. Are. An. Idiot. For several reasons, starting with the fact that you didn't go to your BEST FRIEND for help, you went to HIS WORST ENEMY for help. That is stupid number one. Stupid number two was not immediately confessing and apologizing, instead hiding it sot hat it ended up being a full betrayal. Stupid number three was splitting with Vin Gerard, who obviously has issues with being abandoned and kicked to the curb already, so that he ends up goading Kingston to kill him. Now are you going to do stupid number four or come with me? *Stigma completely stops...silent for awhile...blinks. Colin stares in shock* Dear lord...I think you broke Stigma... *Della nods* good. Because Stigma isn't who I was talking to in the first place. *Stigma growls* I still go by Stigma... *Della doesnt back down* That doesn't answer my question.

*Stigma pauses* ...Rrrgh...fine! Fine we'll go...like leaving this is hard to do. *Colin frowns* ...I liked my grocery store idea... *Stigma growls* Would you care to see the tip jar? Where the spider spun five webs? *Colin stares at it...turns back*...Yeah lets go... *Della walks over to the portal. Tom's been watching all this, and he just shakes his head, grinning. That's Della Colin sees Tom and immediatly hides behind Stigma, Della just replies* That's my husband, don't worry, he's not going to hurt you. *Cheerfully* Unless you try to hurt me. *Steps through* *Colin stares* ...I'll be sure not to...do that...*steps through clumsily, Stigma steps through, Tom is last* *Della after they step through* Heads up to you. And I'll be sure to inform the others about this as well. You're entering a neutral ground. Not a war zone. A lot of old faces you know are going to be there, from what I understand, no sudden attacks, ambushes, or anything like that. I'll be sure to let them know that too. *Stigma grunts dismissively...Colin nods* Yes it would best for any of them not to cross me...lest I unleash my full force onto them...*Stigma- just slowly head turns to Colin...and turns back shaking his head*

*Della: *sighs* Follow me. *Leads them to her room, and gestures for them to wait a moment. Walks in to see Gerard* Comfy? *Gerard looks up* Until you showed up yes... *Della ignores him* Eemember how I said I was gonna make your life hell for a bit so it wouldn't be later? *Gerard answers* Still hell... *Della nods* Welcome to the end of hell. *Gestures to the others*

*Sigma and Colin walk in, Gerard blinks...stares...then leans back* You call this the end of hell? It looks like the beginning... *Stigma growls* I see your head being whacked hasnt changed your cheery personality *Colin blinks, asks* Vin has a cheery personality? *Gerard sighs* Colin do you still need to be reminded about your contradicting questions? *Colin stops...shakes head* ...No...*Gerard shrugs* So what you're back? And Im supposed to care? *Stigma shrugs* If you want we'll just leave then *Gerard frowns* Fine, go! *Stigma glares* If thats what you want FINE! *Gerard nods* FINE! *Colin stares* ...FINE! *they leave, Gerard leans back* *Della stares*...And why did you do that, stupid? *Gerard simply says* Just count to five... *Della blinks*... One... two... three... four... five...

*Stigma and Colin walk back in and go right to his bed side, Stigma starts up* So anyway hows the head? *Gerard sighs* feels like hell...so obviously it isnt that great... *Colin nods* Yeah concussions arent fun- not that...I would know...or anything...*he looks away a bit, Della stares, its like the yelling didnt even happen* What... just happened? *Gerard shrugs* ...Thats how we talk to each other Colin- Pretty much a normal conversation...

*Della stares*...Alright then. *throws up her hands* Well, have fun catching up, dont' let him move for another half day, there is food downstairs, I sent Tom down to tell everyone not to kill you...*Colin pauses* ...Food? *Della nods, and points, Colin runs there, Stigma shouts* You dont bring me anything back I'll make you wear your food!

*Della, leaves them, she would stick around but...she has another matter she wants to attend to now...*

...

Note: And with this chapter out of the way, the next chapter will finally set up some big changes around CHIKARA's wworld of wrestling, so hope you are ready for that! Until then, review on here or the CHIKARA101 forums, and I'll see you next chapter!


	14. A Big Shakeup

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 14: A Big Shakeup

Note: Now for all of those that have been patient, the wrestling is going to start soon! And boy...is it ever going to be interesting...but what does that title mean? Whats going to happen? Well you'll just have to read on and find out!

...

*Della goes hunting down wherever Quack's is now, she not only needs to tell him who is here so he doesnt flip out, but also has another small question after that. He is STILL talking to Grim in another complicated position...she sees him* Ah, Quack I... wow. *Quack turns walking on his hands* Hello Della, care to join me? *Della stares...sats simply*...I don't think I can... *Shakes herself* You might want to, um, get comfortable. I'm going to say two names... and I think you're going to get very angry very fast, but I need you to stay calm, okay? *Quack nods* Im usually a level headed person but yes rattle them off if you may... *Della says them* Colin Delaney. Shane Storm. Quack- ...Oh...*flips up to stand* ...And their here? *Della sighs* Yes. They're here. *Stresses strongly* On Neutral ground. No War zone territory. *Quack nods* As it should be...I suppose you are thinking because I had a little bit of a moment with Stigma in the past doesnt mean Im not collected around their mention now...Ive just come to terms with whats happened. *Della exhales*...I admit I was worried, but I'm glad to hear that.

*Quack nods* Yes, Colin and Stigma have both made their own beds like Gerard, if they dont cross me, I wont cross them...but if they do cross me...I wont hesitate, as will none of the technicos. *Della breathes a deep sigh of relief* Good to know. *Quack changes subject* So...you were the one who brought them here? How did you swing that? * Della replies* Oh, well I found them, I told Stigma everything he'd done that I thought was stupid, called him an idiot, asked him if he was going to do something stupid again or come with me to see Gerard. *Quack stares...*...I have mentioned that you are a great person already havent I? *Della just grins, Quack adds* It is a shame we werent able to be around you more when you grew up...I can only imagine what our influence would have been on your life if we had been...

*Della: *glances at him*...Speaking of which... I know Kodama and Obariyon are keeping an eye on my daughters. But I was wondering if you or some of the technicos might help train them. Especially Tiana. I know that sounds weird, but Mikko at least has a sort of defense for herself. Tiana has... nothing. Nothing at all. And while it was very satisfying to smash Ultramantis Black's mandibles in... I also know that he won't take that lightly. *Quack nods* ...Well it would be my honor, and of course all the technicos would love to train them...and hey anything you want to learn as well...*Della grins* I was hoping you'd say that...

*Quack smiles and turns back to Grim, Della asks* What are you talking about anyway? *Quack turns to her* Oh just a few new...arrangements...*Della blinks* Arrangements? *Quack nods* Della...name some doors around here you dont normally use... *Della blinks* Um...off the top of my head there is a closet in the living room... *Quack nods* Perfect! Come with me *Della blinks and follows, Quack goes to that door, opens it...barely anything in it, he shuts the door, and gets out a blue ball, and throws it against the door, it poofs, and now glowing on the door, big and blue, is the CHIKARA Symbol...Della's eyes widen, Quack speaks up* As long as you dont mind using this closet for anything...*opens the door...and there is...the main room of CHIKARA's headquarters...it is very nice looking, very up to date and high tech looking* This will connect our homes...so you can just open the door, and there we are...so what do you think? *Della stares...and then she scoops Quack up in a giant hug, Quack Oomphs, then pats her back* Thought...you would be happy about that...*Della lets go smiling* I'm glad now you guys dont have to keep climbing up my house...*Quack smiles a little* Oh that wasnt so bad...*Della shakes her head sighing* So...fill me in...everyone the same as they ever were? *Quack stares...then sighs* No not...completely... *Della pauses and looks to him* ...What do you mean?

*Quack continues* Well...Dunkerton is currently out to do his own thing, he left on good terms however *Della frowns, she liked Suger* Oh...whats he doing? *Quack thinks* Oh the...Annual Demon Plane One on One Basketball Tournament, very long event, alot of different demons...*Della smiles a little* I bet he'll still win *Quack nods* No doubt in my mind he has the chance to...and...theirs one more thing you should know...*Della blinks* What? *Quack sighs*...The Osirian Portal are gone...*Della's eyes widen* What? *Quack continues* Ophidian...trned bad after Amasis...was no longer able to compete...and since then Ophidian has gone through this Transformation of sorts...and he's turned full rudo...*Della looks like she cant believe this...the Portal were two of the nicest ever...and how he just said...Ophidians gome bad? Quack sighs* Other than that...did I ever mention the Brudersghaft to you when you were little? *Della thinks back... nods a little* Just a few times...I dont think you wanted me to worry about more than Mantis though... *Quack nods* Well their still there too as a heads up...and so is Mantis...*Della glares, not at Quack just the name in general, Quack adds* IIts alright, we'll get him. *Della nods* And if you dont Tom will...*Quack agrees* I did see him, he is quite the specimen.

*Quack sighs* So by the looks of things the headquarters is back up and running...now what we need to figure out is exactly how to get the company back on the right track...with how things have been going, we have not been able to fight the rudos properly...hopefully now however, we can get CHIKARA back on track. *Della looks to him, asks* How are you going to do that? *Quack sighs* Well, one small step at a time, but I'm sure it wont be too hard to- *he's cut off by vehemant shouting upstairs, Quack blinks* I think thats Grim... *Della tilts her head* Whats got him all angry? *Quack folds his arms* I dont know, but I think we better go see...*Della and Quack go up, Grim is shouting on his Cell Phone oin the middle of a conversation* -I keep yellin' ya chile, stop puttin' trackers an' speakers an' mini cameras on me person without me knowin'! Its an invasion a privacy! ...What? ...No! No I will not, ye' cant be serious...how? *Grim growls* Dis is a mistake...*shouts over the phone on the other end, Grim cringes8 Right...fine, do what ye will...if ya wanna' waste yer time...*hangs up, turns...stares* Oh um...Quackenbush...Della...*Quack raises an eyebrow* Grim...what was that about? *Grim stretches his cloack* Um...nothin' much I'm sure...*Quack blinks* What do you mean by that? *Grim shakes his head* Nothin', nothin' at all...*Quack stares...* ...Della? *Della brandishes the frying pan, Grim glares* I be Death woman, if ye think Im scared a you- *Shr flicks it, it makes a ting sound, Grim flinches a bit, Quack speaks up* If this concerns us Grim, out with it...

*Grim pauses and sighs* ...So...I got dese two best friends forever, 'cause I lost to em in a game a limbo for de soul of a hamster *Della TRIES not to laugh as he continues* an' de ones a bit...commanding, she likes t'ings dat she sees promise in...'specially buisinesses...*Quack tilts his head* And what does that mean? *Grim sighs* Look...I'd yell ye...but somethin' tells me...its already in motion an' you'll find out soon enough...*Quacks eyes narrow* I don't like secrets Grim *Grim sighs* Don't worry...sometin' tells me de secret'll be out...till den...just enjoy yerself Quack, an' you too Della...if ye need anyting else...*sighs* I more den owe ya...*Della nods, and she and Quack leave, she asks* What do you thinks happening? *Quack sighs* Im not sure...but Grim didnt sound like he liked it too much...but right now, lets enjoy ourselves, I heard the rest of the technicos are on their way *Della brightens, and runs for the kitchen*

*True to his word, more Technicos are there to greet her in the kitchen, The Colony, Jigsaw and Dasher included, as opposed to some of the technicos leaving, they also got some new additions, after his big hug, Dasher introduced* Della, I'd to introduce you to my cousin in law, and my new tag team partner, Mr. Touchdown! *A demon is next to him, in tan football gearblue pants, and he's padded up like he's ready for a game to start any minute, and in a dark blue football helmet, short spikey hair inderneath is, he turns, nods* SUP NERD! *Della blinks* ...Nerd? *Dasher quickly speaks up* Oh um...dont mind him, he just talks like that, calls everyone nerds, it is quite fun *Touchdown nods* Heard there were burgers, gonna get some fuel in me before the big game! *Dasher adds* He also loves that game of football, not exactly my cup of tes, but to each his own of course! *Della stares...nods at him* Well its a pleasure to meet you Touchdown...*turnstheres a girl there, dark skinned and petit, with a pink mask, long black hair, her tights have a cresent moon on them, and stars, and her attire is very vibrant, Quack introduces* Della, this is the newest Wrestlefactory graduate, Saturyne *Saturyne bows to her and shakes Dellas hand, says* Its a pleasure to meet you, I've heard alot about you Miss Della *Della smiles at her* Well only good things I hope *Saturyne nods* Alot of good things I assure you *Quack jumps in* Saturyne here is going to have her first match soon, with everything thats been happening, she hasnt been able to get any time, but now that we're free to do as we please, Saturyne you will get your shot *Saturyne nods* I wont let you down

*Della turns again in the crowded kitchen, and sees another woman, much more built than Saturyne, a litte takker than her too, fierce eyes, long hair put back in a ponytail, Quack nods to her* Della I did tell you of the Bruddershaft...well Sara Del Rey was a member of the group *Della nods* ...I see...*Quack adds* But, she got out of there while the getting was good, and now is on the side of the technicos *Del Rey extends a hand* Pleasure to meet you Della, have to say I've heard alot about you...you are one tough lady *Della smiles a bit* Why thank you Sara, heard a little about you too from Quack...you are also tough I hear *Sara smirks* I do try to keep some of the guys in line...never used a frying pan to do it but...all I need to do is kick them a little *Della nods* I like your style... *Del Rey folds her arms* Just wait until you see me out there...

*Quack looks around*Well 3.0 doesnt seem to be here yet...*Della smiles* Got the Redbull at the ready when they do *Quack nods* Good...I wonder whats keeping them...not like them to want to miss out on giving you a big hug *Green Ant shrugs, speaks up* You know 3.0...meaning...you never know what their doing...*Della laughs a little, she remembers that all too well...*

*Someone bursts into the room through the door that was just created to join their homes, its Shane Matthews, he shouts* QUACK! QAUCK! oh hi Della...QUACK! *Quack sighs* ...Yes hello Shane, what is it that has you in...more of an uproar than usual? *Shane shouts* You wont believe it ITS- Oooh look at this kitchen...man looks like it could really be the palce to cook stuff...OH YEAH! *Quack shakes his head* ...You'd be amazed at how Shanes attention can be changed quickly...*Della laughs a little* This could be fun. *Quack nods* All of us were always a gaggle of laughs... *Scott follows Shane in, says* Dude! You wont believe whats going on right nows it's so big that nothing will drag my attention away from- Oh hi Della! *Shane points* Della's here! *Jagged nods* I see that Shane *Shane replies* Do ya know what that means? *Jagged pauses...replies*...No, we do not bomb the principals car with Ranch dressing balloons... *Shane frowns* AW COME ON! It sounds so great in my head! *Jagged nods* Yes thats it...YOU'RE HEAD... *Shane exhales through his nostrils* There aint nothin' wrong with my cranial capacities! Della always loved my plans! *Jagged retorts* She was five! Back then, a spaceship made out of cardboard could making it to the moon seemed alot more doable...*Shane frowns* I made it on a solo journey! *Jagged sighs* That was the concussion Shane *Shane blinks* Concussion...or one small step for BIG MAGIC? *Jagged replies simply*...Concussion dude... *Shane growls* GAH you take the fun out of my ideas!

*Della is trying not to laugh* Didn't you come in here having to tell Quack something? *Shane looks* Huh? ...Oh hey Quacks here! *Quack sighs a little* Yes Shane I am here... *Shane nods* Yes I did have something to tell you, its so big and game changing that nothings gonna- OOOH RED BULL!...ILL BE RIGHT BACK! *leaves to get it* *Jagged sighs* ...Yeah theres...no stopping Red Bull...*Della can't help leaning on the wall and laughing*

*Shane comes back chugging a redbull* SO! Now I can tell you...THERE IS A NEW DIRECTOR OF FUN! *Quack pauses* ...But Wink was appointed as the new Director of Fun *Shane shakes his head* Not anymore, someone else talked to the board, and they appointed a new one, and whoever it is, they got to work fast! *Jagged adds* Not just fast, SUPER FAST! *Shane holds his head* So fast my head'll explode! *Quack puts up his heads* Wait wait wait...who is this new Director of Fun? Do you at least have a name? *Shane nods* Its a chick apparently *Grim in the living room, starts to slowly turn to leave, Della doesnt even turn around* STOP *Grim freezes...Quack looks to him* Grim? ...Is this that little thing you were talking about? *Grim groans* ...Yes...one of my best friends foreva'...she hooked up microphones an' cameras ta me after I kept checkin' up on Obariyon and Kodama, she wanted ta see what I was doin' ...She saw de memories...and she knows about CHIKARA...and she sees alot of potential in de company... *Quack blinks* ...Shes a little girl? *Grim nods, Quack continues* ...What can she do? *Grim groans* So...much more den you can possibly imagine...

*Shane blinks, and remembers* OH! Quack, I have another part to tell you! It showed up on the CHIKARA TV! *Quack asks* What? *Shane bellows* A TOURNAMENT! *Quack blinks confused* A tournament? *Shane nods8 A TOURNEMENT! *Jagged echoes* A Tournement! *Quack asks* WHAT tournement? *Shane explains* You know how you wanted a Grand Championship in CHIKARA? *Quack nods, Shane pauses* Well... its The Grand Tournament daddy! All of CHIKARA's best and top wrestlers from around the plain coming to wrestle in a big tournament for the grand prize, the CHIKARA Grand Championship! Boy it looks pretty, BUT IM A MAN, SO IT SHINES WITH PRIDE! *Quack pauses* ...Hmm...a Tournament...well of course, we would all ente, Mantis is probably jumping on this idea as well...as are other unwanted people. Well we cant let them get the title...a technico must reign superior *Shane nods* IT'LL BE ME! *Quack ignores him* Whoever it may be- *Shane cuts him off* MEEE! *Quack continues* Im sure will be a great champion...*Alot of the Technicos pause...and look around to each other...the idea that one of them can be champion...its all gotten their attention, Mikko looks to Kodama, Tiana beams at Obariyon, both look ready for this...they wanted to get back to the wretling world, Kobald bounces, still a little hurt, but Tom said no broken bones...so he looks like he wants to. Kingston looks around, fist clenching and unclenching...he dares anyone to get in his way, upstairs, Colin and Stigma hear the news...they tell Gerard...but he cant compete with his injury right now...so he starts planning with Colin and Stigma...two who can. Del Rey crosses her arms thinking, the Colony all look ready, as does Dasher, Touchdown looks more than ready for the challenge. Saturyne looks taken aback, if she could enter...she could really prove herself in the Tournament! Archie wrings his hands...looks to Veronica, who nods at him...see if any of that soul serching will pay off*

*Della looks shocked* No way! *She feels like a kid right now, so excited* And they're holding it where? *Shane pauses...then booms*...RIGHT HERE! *Quack blinks* Wait what?...We just got here! Shane- Its apparently in a pace here called the Endsville Arena! And the place is huge, and this Mandy girl already rented out the place! And...she got cameras! This is gonna be LIIIIIVE BABY! *Jagged grins* I love TV! *Shane nods* Moms tell kids not to get too close to it...IM ALWAYS CLOSE! *Jagged grins and replies* That explains so much! *Shane beams* I KNOW! *Della gasps...Endsville Arena...thats no more than a few minutes away! She looks to Tom, who nods...he knows better than to not go see this live*

*Della blinks* So who will announce? Mandy? *Quack smiles* Oh no...we have out own special announcer! *In the living room suddenly, there a voice* Helloooooooo CHIKARA! *Della turns and sees a short demon there like the res of them...with CRAZY black hair...he must not know what a comb is...but thats fine, he grins at all of them* And I've missed you so much! *Quack grins* Hello Gavin, Della, this is Gavin Loudspeaker, the voice of CHIKARA! *Gavin nods* And I've heard so much about you Miss, and I've heard about this Tournament, and I cant wait for it, all the action is bound to make lose my voice! *Quack replies* Well lets hope that doesnt happen...I assume Leonard will be commentating? *Gavin nods* You bet, and Bryce is officiating! *Quack nods* Wonderful, you'll meet them soon enough Della

*Della nods...all of this is happening so fast...her friends are back...and all of the sudden...a TOURNAMENT? She can barely fathom it...Grim sighs and speaks up* Well...I suppose Mandy'll be callin' ta get you all down dere as soon as *Phone rings, he growls, answers* Tellen' em now, meet ya dere...*hangs up, and rips a portal* Dis will take all a ye ta de Arena, where Im sure Mandy'll explain whats goin' ta happen...*he sighs and steps through, Della quickly steps through, Obariyon calls* Come on Tiana *Tiana beams* Kay Ill go through inna minute, wanna get some victory hairclips for ya! *Obariyon stares...and groans* Fine, just hurry up ok? *goes through, Tiana beams and goes upstairs...and the second she gets into her room, white power is thrown into her face, she coughs...then her jaw goes slack and she stares blandly at the wall*

*Mantis steps out, whispers to Crossbones quickly* Now watcch the memory erase powder at work...*talks to her* Hello there sweetie...my name is the great and DEVIOUS!...Ultramantis Black! ...And thats Crossbones...and you are our loyal servant in the Order of the Neo Solar Temple... *Tiana blinks...and stares at them* Ohhh... *Mantis nods* Yes, we are conquerers, destroyers of worlds! *Crossbones chimes in* Worlds cities yada yada whatevers in the way... *Mantis continues* And you of course are evil too my dear, and you are a fighter...yes...a fighter you are, and a great one for us YES! *Tiana beams* I'm a fighter! *Ecstatic about that, Mantis nods to her* Indeed! looks at his watch* ...AUGH! Crossboones quick! *throws him a book* I need to get to the Arena, and so do you once shes ready, so use that book! Train her with that! *Crossbones reads it* ...Lucha Libre for Dummies...sounds good! *Mantis npds opens a portal* And dont be forever, if she misses the introduction thats fine, Ill just tell them...shes getting ready...*Hopes however this tournament plays out that her match isnt until later* So GO! GO AND TRAIN! I go and register! *Crossbones takes Tiana to do so, Mantis goes to the still open portal in the living room waiting for Tiana, laughing deviously, all according to plan...they want to mess with him? He shall mess right back. Lets see how the Technicos and the crazy haired woman react...to seeing that her precious little girl, is serving her now...*

...

Note: DEVIOUS TWIST! How will this affect the Tournament? What will the matchups be for the Tournament? Whatever Mandy has planned, its sure to be interesting! So stay tuned, the match announcements will be next chapter...and maaaaybe the first match? You'll just have to wait and see!


	15. The Tournament Begins

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 15: The Tournament Begins

Note: The competitors are announced, and the first matchup will be underway in this chapter! Who will be competing in the tournament? Who will be the first match? And how will it all be decided? You'll have to read and find out! And for the record, sometimes the commentators will be dsiplayed normally, but some instances if they are just commenting, Commentator- This is how the dialogue will be shown, anyway, enjoy!

...

*Della, Tom, Mikko, and all the Technicos step through, and are transported to the outside of Endsville arena, it is pretty much the border of the 'Good End' of Endsville, and...well where Grim currently resides, Grim walks in sighing, and all the rest follow him, the Arena is quite big, looking in you can see front row seats, and the seats expand upward, like a stadium, circle shaped, and there is even a balcony, Jigsaw looks, whispers to Mike* Mike...we have shows here...think of the attendance *Mike looks and nods* I know...I see that...*Grim sighs* Now where is dat girl?

*Someone is in the center of the stadium, in the setup ring, the entrence and all, and a titantron, its all been set up, its a girl with blonde hair, in a devil horn like style, a pink skirt with a flower in the midde, and black shoes, she gets a microphone in a dull voice* Im down here Bonehead *Grim growls, she continues* All Technicos, Rudos, and all competing in the match, wherever you are, go backstage, I dont care if you are seperate, but save the wrestling for the Tournament, wheh you are all settled, and I explain a few things, I'll explain how this tournament will go down...Announcers, Referees, and Commentators report to me now, so I can give you your stations...*Gavin trots down the stadium stares, a short pudgier demon in a hat and glasses with black hair reports to her, Quack nods* There is Leonard *And a Demon Refreee in a blue shirt with the CHIKARA Symbol, a slightly balding head, also comes down, Quack nods again* And there is Bryce! *Mandy adds directions to the locker room* And get ready fast, I already advertised the show, in BOTH planes, and its sold out...*Quack blinks*...How long ago did she take over? *Grim sighs* 'Bout two hours... *Quack looks a little shocked* ...How quick does she operate? *Grim sighs* When she wants somethin', she will work...fast...*Quack nods folding his arms, and all the Technicos report to the locker room, Della sighs, now where will she and her family go if the Tickets are sold out...*

*Mandy looks up* Is the one called Della with her family up there? *Della looks up surprised, she comes forward so Mandy can see her, Mandy nods, points to ringside seats* I've reserved a row for you, a permanent one, for every show...*Della's eyes widen, Mandy just stares at her* If the demons care so much about you, then they'll want to see you, and happy demons, means good demons who will comply better, doors will open shortly, as soon as I explain how this Tournament will work. So get down here...*Della hurries down, Mikko and Tom follow, Mikko looks back...Tiana still isnt here...she frowns, she hopes the portal didnt close on her...*

*After Mandy hands Gavin cards of who is competing, says he can say whatever he wants to build them up, get the crowd going, Gavin nods, its what he does best, Mandy talks to Leonard, says he will have a guest commentator for the matches, for the tournament, it will be whoever wins their match, they will commentate on the next one, Leonard nods, and Mandy tells Bryce to tel the Referee's to just do their job right, and that means officiate to the best of their abilities, Bryce nods and runs back. Mandy picks up a microphone* Alright wrestlers...heres how it will go...*Brings out a hat, Im going to pull names out of a hat, and relay the two names to Gavin, via earpiece from my luxury box, the two names will fight, and go to the next round, however, EVERY round, will be randomized, so you will have NO idea who you are facing round to round, this will test your durability, adaptation, and overall, your skill. In ten minutes, the doors will open, some finishing touches are being made here and there *Soudn checks, some banners with the CHIKARA symbols are being hung, and some TV's around the Arens now flash the logo, Grim looks around* ...How long did she lease this place out? *Mandy continues* So, get ready, announcements of who will be in the tournament will begin shortly...*she walks to her box. Della and family take their seats, Della is too caught up that she doesnt see Tiana is gone yet...and Tom is worried about her getting too excited with the baby to also see it yet.*

*Soon, the doors are opened, and the place POOLS in fans, human and demon alike, luckily Endsville, at least part of it, is used to demons, so not much shock, but its an absolutly paced house, of new curious fans, and demons who have follwoed CHIKARA for a long time...Della looks around, eyes round, what an outpouring...and even more will be watching at home...she cant wait for this to start*

*The lights go off, and a theme starts up, CHIKARA's introduction theme...'I used to feeel DOOOOWWWWN!- *Gavin runs through the entrence curtian to a good ovation*-But I hot the ground runnin', makes feeeel ali-hive, I was searching for the answers before I changed the questions. I pull back the curtain!' Gavin runs arounf ringside getting high fives from all of the crowd, Della gives him a big one, shes very excited for this, she gets to see all of her friends wrestle, Gavin gets into the ring as the song concludes, he booms* Hellooooooo Endsville Arenaaaaaaa! *The crowd roars, he continues* Are you ready, for a new beginning, in the realm, of CHIKARA? *Another loud cheer of approval* Well it begins tonight, as you all watch live, and everyone around the world, watches LIVE, as we begin this new era, with the Grand Championship Tournameeeeeent! *Della cheers along with the crowd, Gavin grins* So...who wants to see who will be competing in this giant event? *The crowd roars, they cant wait*

*reads, shouts* First off! Ready to squash a nerd every moment, he is the master of the 50 yard smash, Misteeeeer Touchdown! *Mr. Touchdown runs out and spike a football* Mr. Touchdown as Grand Champ? Better beliebe ITS...GOOOOOD! *Gavin continues* And on the heels of that walking sports analogy is another, sa-WING batter batter batter, he'll make sure every match he is in he hits it out of the park Dasheeeeer Hatfield! *Dasher comes through* ELOO ROOTEEERS! *Swings the bat and puts a thumbs up with a grin* Ya'll ready for some good old fashioned wrestling! *Crowd roars in approval, Dasher nods* Thats what I like to hear! *goes to the ring, high fives Mr. Touchdown, and also gives a tghumb up to Della and co in the front row, she smiles at him*

*Gavin continues* We've got a fine lineup tonight, and one of the best of the best tonight, still recovering, but dont tell him that, the Warking, Eddiiiiiiiie Kingstooooon! *Eddie comes out looking focused, the crowd roars, chats* EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE!

*Gavin grins* Always a crowd favorite! Let's follow it up with some hissing. Let's hear it for the 'New' Ophidian! *Ophidian comes out with the red garb over his head, and the snake like skin that resembles...how his head used to look, putting to his ear* Yeeeesss...patience...it will be ooouuurrssssss...*Della's eyes absolutly bug out...THATS Ophidian? the crowd sterio HISSSSSSSES for Ophidian*

*Gavin continues* Following the snake we've got some Insects! give it up for Fire Ant! Soldier Ant! And Green Ant! They are the always beloved, The Coloneeeeey! *Fire Ant bounds out* RAAAAAHHH! *Runs to the ring like a bolt high fiving the ringside crowd, Soldier Ant marches out saluting, Green ant comes out also high fiving the crowd, winks at Della and Co. Della, Mikko, and Tom are all sitting frontside, waving flags they recieved with the CHIKARA logo on them. Della FINALLY realizes* Mikko, where's Tiana? *Mikko answers* W-went to get s-some more hair ties. *Fire Ant bolts by them* RAHHHAHA! *actually jumps over to hug Della then flips into the ring, Della laughs and hugs him, letting him go fast, she sighs...she hopes Tiana can find them in this sea...then again her hair is a beacon...*

*Gavin continues* Now we have a newcomer from the stars, shes ready to make an impact like a meteorite, give it up for Saturyyyyyne! *Saturyne comes put smiling, puts her hand up and high fives the ringside audience* Yeah lets do it! Wooohooo! *Della waves at her smiling, she waves back. *Gavin continues* Next up, is a CHIKARA Veteren, and beloved decorated wrestler, JIGSAWWWW! *Jigsaw comes out* 'Ey whats goin on everybody? This is a big crowd I wanna hear you make some noise! *The crowd responds greatly* JIG-SAW JIG-SAW JIG-SAW! Jigsaw nods* Yeah thats what I'm talkin' about! *high fives going around, high fives Della as well*

*Gavin continues on* Ladies and gentlemen, here comes another CHIKARA Veteren, a meber of the inaugural FIRST CLASS! Member of the dreaded Neo Solar Temple...Hallooooowicked!*Hallowicked comes out, growls* AH GA MAS AGA A BADA DE! *Gavin nods to him, jokes* Well you look pretty too, thank you very much. *Hallowuched frowns at him, and just gets in ring*

*Gavin pauses, then reads* Ladies and Gentleman at this time, it is my absolute pleasure to announce to you, the FOUNDER of CHIKARA Pro, the Master of 1000 holds, Lightening Mike, Quackenbush!*Quackenbush comes through, waves calmly as the crowd goes NUTS. Della waves her flag back and forth, cheering loudly. Quack bows to Della and co and gets in the ring, Gavin continues* And on the opposite end of the spectrum we have the Worst of the Worst, the most devious dark demon, leader of the Neo Solar Temple, Ultramantis Blaaaaack! *Mantis steps through the curtian with his staff* MHMHMH! DEVIOUS! * the crowd booooo's loudly, and Della has to be restrained by Tom, Mantis grins at Della and sticks toungue out before getting in ring*, Della growls* LEMME AT HIM! *Mantis laughs* So fiesty mwahaha!

*Gavin continues before this gets ugly* Next we have the Leader of the Baaaaand, Marchie Archie, Archibaaaaalf Peeeeck! *Kingston takes Mantis staff and throws it outside the ring, Mantis growls* Ignorant buffoon! *goes and gets it, bends down, Archie comes out marching* ITS TIME FOR MARCHIE ARC-WAAH! *trips right over Mantis, he UMPHS! and falls as well *Gavin says* Hey hey, save it for the fight fellas! *Mantis points his staff at Archie who takes...a King Fu Stance...Della flails, but they eventually back off each other*

*Gavin continues* Okay... after that... bit of a showdown, one third of the Batiri, Koooodama! *Kodama walks out* *Gavin adds* Followed quickly by his brother in arms, Obariyon! *Obariyon comes out twitching, sees Tiana isnt in her seat, frowns, wonder where she could be...Mikko cheers in the meantime* Go Obariyon! Go K-Kodama! *Kodama nods at Mikko* *Gavin continues* Three is a crowd, but not for this Goblin! Please welcome in the third of that trio, Kobaaaaald! *Kobald crals to the ring laughing* AHAHAHA! OHOHO! *still a bit bandaged up but he wont let it stop him, slinks to the ring, Della yells* Be careful Koba!

*Gavin reads on* Well the Batiri are a little dark, let's see if a visit from El Hijo De Ice Cream and Ice Cream Jr. can't cheer things up! *Hijo skips through* SI! *Jr. follows* ICE CREAMS! *they skip out throwing Ice Cream bars to the crowd. The crowd, pun intended, just eats it up. Hijo points to Della* TEACHER! *Jr. nods grinning* SI TEACHER! *both wave at Della laughs and waves, smiling* They didn't forget me.

*Gavin continues* Now please welcome, one third of F.I.S.T., The Kentucky Gentleman, Chuuuuuck Taaallooooor! *Chuck comes through, bellows* CUCK TAYLOR EVERYBODY COME ON! CHEER FOR ME! ...YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! *Croed chants* SCREAM! SCREAM! SCREAM! *Chuck frowns* NO. NO. NO. *crowd BOOOOOOO's, Chuck dismisses them* AHHH WHO NEEDS YA! *Goes in the ring* *Gavin resumes* Now ladies and gentleman, we have to ask you to turn off your cellphones just for him and no one else. Please welcome, one half of 3.0, BIG MAGIC! Shane Matthews! *Matthews comes though the curtain* WOW THERE ARE ALOT PF PEOPLE HERE! BOOYA EVERYBODY 3.0! *Points* AND DELLA'S HERE TOO!

*Gavin continues* Alright now to welcome- *He's cut off when someone yells from behind the curtian* SHUT UP RIGHT NOW RIGHT NOW YOU ZIMPLETON! *Someone comes out in a white suit, his hair is long and dirty blonde...he has it in pigtails with a Microphone* You do not introduze zee BRUUUDERSHAFT DES KREUZES in such an undignified manner! YOU RESPECT THE BDK! THE BDK DEMANDS RESPECT! *Gavin folds his arms sighing* Might as well get them all out of the way then! Go ahead, Jakob Hammermeir everyone *Crowd boo's*

*Jakob begins* Etering zee Graaaand Championship Tournament, virst, ve have te leaders of the grand BRUUUUUDERSHAFT DES KREUZES! Ares, and Claudio Castagnoliiiii! *A shorter bald headed one one in white with a cross in the middle of his attire marches out, hands behind his back, his face is cold, his eyes are calculating, he marches to the ring, gives Della a quick look before stepping into the ring, next comes...a much bigger guy, compared to the other demons he's bigger, a good head taller than alot of them, hes also bald, his face is a bit less fierce looking, more sure of himself, brash. He walks cooly to the ring, he also has a finely toned body build, very muscular, the crowd responds with* HEEEEEEYYY! HEEEEEEEEY! *Claudio frowns* Shut up! I dont do that anymore! *Crowd BOOOOOO's, Claudio growls* You are crybabies! *A guy in the crowd shouts* So's your mom! *Claudio yells* HEY! *The crowd echoes when he takes the bait* HEEEEEEEY! *Claudio growls annoyed and steps in the ring*

*Jakob continues* And ve ov couse hav your truely, Jakoooooob Hamermeiiiiiir! *poses in the ring, Gavin rolls his eyes, Jakob continues* Zen ve haf a mountian of a man, Tursas! On our side, just to remind you! *True to Jakons word, a...mountian comes out...even taller than Claudio...with a build of a Mountian...the Brudershaft logo on the shirt, he has a loincloth around his middle despit wearing white tights already, and a grey viking like helmet with three horns and a grey heard, his eyes look pretty cold, he turns to Della, then silently turns to the ring and steps in, he roars* ...RAAAAH! *makes the cross with his arms, Jakob claps* Be jealous, he'z all ours! And vs saved zee best for laaaast! He iz zee greatestYoung Lions Cup Champion of all time! My best buddy in zee whole vorld! TIM DONST! *Donst comes out, he has a bit of a chubby build, bowl cut hair, cocky look, red, yellow and black pants* Who's the Man? Come on I want to hear this paathetic crowd, WHO'S THE MAN? *Crowd Boo's, Gavin sighs* Can I have my job back now? *Jakob waves a hand* Fine do vhat you vill...

*Gavin rolls his eyes, announces* Next we have 'Everyones Favorite', the leader of F.I.S.T., a CHIKARA First Class member, the Winged Ringed Warriooooor, Icaruuuuus! *Icarus comes through the curtain* WOO! HERE I AM! *has a jacket on currently to hide his tattoo* And dont worry, I know what everyone came to see! *Unzips the jacket and...well there it is...the...most interesting Tattoo you'll ever see on a back...*The crowd cries* NOOOOOOOOO! *Icarus frowns* YOU'RE ALL JUST JEALOUS! *gets in ring, surprisingly Mantis speaks up* TRUST ME WE'RE NOT, I MAY BE EVIL BUT I WOULD NEVER TATTOO THAT ON MY BODY! THIS IS ONE INSTANCE THE CROWD WOULD AGREE WITH ME!

*Gavin sighs* next we have, to complete the Trio of F.I.S.T., the Whole Shebang, Johnnyyyyy Garganooooooo! *Gargano comes out smirking, takes a chair, puts it in the ring, stands on it and poses. Icarus and Chuck clap, Gavin continues* And next, no strangers to CHIKARA, and we're glad to have them back, Matt and Nick, the ladies favorites, the Yooooounnnng Buuuuucks! *A boy with long black hair comes out in purple pants, along with another, his his long blonge hair with a ponytail and...they both have those adroable looking faces you just want to hug to death, but dont let their pretty faces fool you...Matt grins waving to the crowd Jeremy bounces a bit, they high five the crowd...a bit carefully...they dont want to be grabbed and death gripped...maybe shouldnt have gone to Della...who squeals and grabs them both, hugging tightly. The Young Bucks did come around CHIKARA sometimes, and they would visit Della when they did...and she liked them alot. Tom carefully pries her off of them *Matt Nick despite losing air do both grin and hug back though*

Gavin Now we have the Queeeeen of Wrestling! Sara Del Rey! *She comes out cooly, looking over the crowd, stops at Della and nods, and steps in the ring, Claudio frowns and turns away from her, Gavin continues* Next we have...*looks at this again* ...Veronica? *Archie's eyes widen* WHAT? *Veronica is shoved out* THIS IS A MISTAKE! I DONT WRESTLE! ARCHIE! *Archie bites his finger...this is NOT good, Della looks shocked* What? Who entered her? *Mantis whistles non chalantly. Della flails toward him, dragged back by Tom. Mantis shrugs* I thought it would be funny! *Veronica growls* You better pray you dont get me you insect! I may not be a wrestler but Ill kick your- *Mantis cuts her off gasping* Such language!

*Gavin continues* Next we have, a third of the Unstable, Colin Delaney! *Colin comes out looking confident* WOHOO! *Gavin adds* Followed by, another competitor that isnt a stranger to CHIKARA, fan favorite, you love him, and he loves you, El Genericooooo! *Gernerico bounds out* OLE! *crowd echoes* OLE! *Generico leaps into the ring bouncing around, ready to fight, Gavin continues* Next comes another third of the Unstable, the former Shane Storm gone bad, Stigma! *Stigma roars* GRAAAH! *comes to the ring, Quack turns his back, as do many of the technicos Della sighs, Shane shouts* I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN YOU HAD THE STOP SIGN! *Stigma growls threateningly at him*

*Gavin continues before this gets ugly* Next, the other half of 3.0, Scott Jagged Parker! *Jagged comes out, raises an arm* YEAH! *Shane whoos* 3.0! *Jagged nods* BOOYA! *Points* AND DELLAS HERE! *Shane raises his arms* WOO DELLA! *Della waves smiling at them, Gavin continues* And now we've got the Super Heavyweight, the right hand man of Ultramantis, Crossbones! *Crossbones comes out brushing himself off, winks at Mantis, he got it done, Mantis sighs, thank goodness some of these entrences took longer than they should have...*Gavin reads and announced* And last, we have Frightmare! *whisper whisper from the earpiece by Mandy*...Oh. Frightmare by a quick lineup change by Ultramantis, has bowed out to be replaced by...DARKDIAMOND! *Ultramantis claps. Frightmare sulks in a seat in the back...*A girl comes out with black pants with red diamonds, a full facemask with a red diamons on it and black diamond eye holes her shirt has a hole middle unless thats a little to revealing, but then again they dont know shes seven, she runs out into the ring, leaps up and silently flips in, Mantis beams* WONDEROUS! *claps. Darkdiamond gives a subservient bow to Mantis, just to let everyone know exactly where she stands, and walks over to take her place in line. Quack whispers to Jigsaw* Ive never seen this one before... *Jigsaw shrugs* Where did mantis dig up a girl to follow him? *Quack shakes his head* I dont know but keep a sharp eye out *Jigsaw nods* Got it...

*Gavin booms* And with that out of the way, we announce the first match! Who's ready? *The crowd roars, and Gavin gets the first match from Mandy, he nods* Our first match happens right now, and it is Mr. Touchdown vs Jacob Hammermeier!

*Touchdown shouts* WOOOO! *glad he doesnt have to wait, Jakob smirks* Piece of cake! *the wrestlers clear the ring going to the back. Donst gives Jakob a warm up speach and leaves. Touchdown takes off his pads and helmet. Hammermier takes off his white vest, leaving the tie on for some reason, circling the ring*

*Leonard takes his seat at the commentators table, a bit away from them elevated over the crowd, but there is staircase right in the front of it, so you can walk right up and down there* Hello wrestling fans its Leonard F. Chikarason here to bring you what should be a long but extremely exciting Tournament, to crown the first ever Grand Champion of CHIKARA, right now I am alone, but the winner of this match will join me for the next one and so on and so forth, here we have two young rookies, the loudmouth of Jakob Hammermier representing the dastardly BDK, and the young and brash Mr. Touchdown, who's been making his name as the new member of the Throwbacks, and now has a huge opportunity, to break his career wide open here in CHIKARA!

*Touchdown roars and runs at Jakob* RAAAAAHHH! *Jakob screams running away as Touchdown chases him around the ring. Touchdown stops, Jakob doesnt and does a full circle right into a shoulder block by Touchdown, Jakob goes flopping, Touchdown grins* WOOO! *puts hands up* IT'S GOOD!

Leonard- You can really see the power game being shown here from Mr. Touchdown, Jakob isnt one to be known to have alot of power, so he's going to have to adapt or he'll be in big trouble...

*Jakob struggles back up, Touchdown takes him into the corner, stomping him down into a sitting position, Touchdown asks* ARE YOU READY! *Crowd roars, Touchdown runs to the opposite turnbuckle, runs in a jocking pace slowly moving toward Jakob, yells* HE'S AT THE 50...THE 40...THE 30...THE 20...THE 10...THE 5! *leaps and corner dropkicks Jakob sending him sprawling limp in the corner, springs up, booms* TOUCHDOOOWWWN! *celebrates*

Leonard- Good move there but he shouldnt get overconfident, especially with whats on the line here...

*Touchdown boasts. In the distraction Jakob is up, he wraps the tie around Touchdowns neck and is choking him, the official yells at him* Jakob break it break it now! *Jakob screams* RAAAAAH! *chokes, Touchdown flailing, being brought down to a sitting position, lets go when threatened with Disqualification, leaves him in a sitting position, runs against the ropes, mock jogs* Oh he's at the 30...20...10...5! *Dropkicks Touchdown in the back, he sprawls on the mat, Jakob gets up, mocks* TOUCHDOWN! *pins..1...2...KICKOUT! Jakob growls* SLOW COUNT REF, SLOW!

*Leonard frowns* Dirty tricks here by Jakob Hammermeir have given him the advantage here, but can he keep it up?

*Jakob gets him in a headlock bringing him up, grabs him from behind looking for his reverse stunner, but Touchdown pushes him off, Jakob runs to him, but hes met by a shoulder block, Jakob gets up, met be another...another...another...and picked up and slammed down! Touchdown covers 1..2...KICKOUT! Touchdown growls*

Leonard- And Touchdown shows his power game again, will it be enough here?

*Touchdown gets Jakob in the center of the ring, runs against the ropes, leaps and legdrops him hard, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Touchdown sighs, looks to the top rope, points, the crowd cheers, he gets to the rope rope, screams* DOGPIIIILLLLE! *Leaps off for the splash, but Jakob moves, Touchdown gets up dazed, and Jakob is on the second rope, leaps and delivers a shoulder block of his own! Touchdown falls! Jakob covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Jakob groans*

*Leonard looks genuinely surprised* WOW! A nice move by Jakob to send Touchdown.. DOWN. But how will he capitalize on it?

*Jakob when Touchdown gets up hops on Touchdown for a sleeper hold, cranks the hold hard, Touchdown flails, the crowd claps for Touchdown. Touchdown yells and runs to the corner, turns and he slams back first into it, so Jakob takes the blow, Jakob lets go of the hold, and wobbles out, Touchdown waits, and lifts him up and down on his back hard for a Spinebuster! covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Touchdown looks shocked*

Leonard- Stay in the game there Touchdown, dont lose sight of whats importiant, dont let your head get in the way.

*Touchdown singles the end, and picks Jakob up over his shoulder, and delivers a Running Powerslam, Jakob sprawls out,Touchdown is just about to cover and end this, but Jakob rolls over and groans, calling for the official getting his attention* Ref, Ref mine head mine head! Ine am injured! *The referee comes over, Touchdown roars* Get away ref! * The Official replies* I have to check for serious injury! f he cant continue you win anyway! *The official checks with Jakob, back turned to the entrence. Donst is sneaking up fro behind, gets in the ring silently, and Low Blows Touchdown hard and leaves. Touchdown screams and bends over in agony. Jakob sprigs up like a kangaroo and grabs Touchdown rolling him up in a Small package, covers 1...2...3! PINFALL! Jakob wins!, Jakob cheers* YES! Ine did it! *Donst claps from ringside*

*Leonard sighs* Highway robbery folks...and now for the next match you'll have to deal with him...joy...

*Donst grabs Jakon rolling him out of the ring* Yeah buddy! *Jakob grins* Ine did it! HAHAHA! *Donst raises his hand, Touchdown rolls around the ring, groans* THE ONE TIME I DONT WEAR MY CUP AAAUUUGH! *The medical staff, hey Mandy cares enough to have them treated and in top shape, takes Touchdown to the back

*Donst pats Jakob* Hey! ...1 down for the Brudershaft! 4 to go! *Jakob nods* Zee BRUDERSHAFT will reign supreme! *the do the crosses with their arms and Jakob per the order of visctory, begins heading up to the commentary table as Touchdown groans getting to the back* ICEPACK...NEED...ICEPACK! *Jakob grins taking a seat next to Leonard, Leonard just groans...the second match cant end soon enough for him now, whoever it is. Della frowns at the beginning developments of this tournament...hopefully, The BDK like Mantis, dont get their hands on that belt...*

...

Note: And there is just a small taste of the wrestling you'll see in this Fanfiction! So far, I hope you are enjoying this, and sit back, relax, and get ready for a wild tournament ride, because its going to be a fun one! Until next chapter, and the further matchups to be announced!

P.S.- I really DID come up with these matches by pulling names out of a hat, all of the following matches, including their order, really WERE drawn at random!


	16. Grand Championship Tournament pt 2

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 16: The Grand Championship Tournament, Round 1, Part 2

Note: So we continue on in the Tournament! Hope you like the matches and what happens, enjoy everyone!

...

*Gavin comes back into the ring* What an opening match! But don't leave now, we're just getting started! *Gets the next match* Our next contest is Icarus vs Kodama! *The big screen titantron flickers to life, showing Icarus for some pre match comments*

*Icarus smirks* So...thats my first match...against a dull green demon. You people are always hating on my back tattoo, while Kodama and his brother both have some eyesore faces dont they? ...*Chuckles* Maybe if I knock it around a bit it'll be an improvement...because tonight in this first round, The Winged Ringed Warrior, member of F.I.S.T., and overall handsome guy Icarus, is going to take down Kodama, and anyone else Im put up against, for that Grand Championship! *smiles* see you out there Kodama...

*Screen changes to Kodama* ...Icarus...*exhales*...promos arent usually my strong point here...my brother usually has plenty of hot air for the both of us...but Ill give it a shot. So...Icarus...Icarus Icarus Icarus...*shrug* You know what? I got nothing...you know why Icarus? Because you're a bore, a dull dull bore. A wart that just wont be removed. Sure...I may be a bit dull...but theres a differencee, people actually like me. So...tonights the first round...and...I think for the first round, Im going to do the crowd a favor in my first match as a technico...and drive your face straight through the mat...see you out there. *Mikko waves her arms and stomps ecstatically. Della grins* You go Koda. Do 'em proud.

*Leonard sighs* Well, lets get ready for this contest

*Jakob grins* Ya it iz quite a matchup, Kodama vs Icarus, both very good but you know ine can beat both *Leonard groans* Ill take your word for it Jakob...

*F.I.S.T.'s theme plays, which is 'Blue Monday' by Orgy. And out comes Icarus with a water bottle* YEEAAAH BABY! LETS HEAR IT! *a guy in the crowd shouts* LASER REMOVAL! *Icarus frownds and retorts* JEALOUSY! *Puts Water bottle in ring, goes to rope, springs in rolling, grabs the bottle and takes a sips, the crowd claps unimpressed*

*His music stops, then a dememted...choir like music starts, and out comes Kodama and goes to the ring, nods at Della and Co and slinks in glaring at Icarus. Mikko leans forward, eager to watch*

*Bell rings, and Icarus circles the ring as does Kodama*

Leonard- Hello wrestling fans Leonard Chikarason here with his first special guest announcer, and the first winner tonight, Jakob Hammermeir

*Jakob grins* It'z a plasure to be here! And dont worry, Ill make sure to win more so ze people at hoime can hear my wonderful voice! *Leonard just pictured the view count dropping hard...he speaks up* Anyway, lets see how these two react to each other...

*Icarus and Kodama lock up, Icarus gets him in a head lock* AHAHA! Yeah! *Kodama counters by grabbing his arm and twisting, Icarus yelps* OW! *flips on his back, kicks up, turns and gets Icarus back into his headlock, but its short lived, Kodama lifts him up and spikes up on his head with a suplex, cover quiickly...1...2...kickout! Icarus heads to the corner startled, shouts* Woah woah woah ref back him up im on the ropes! *the official does, Kodama irritably backs away*

*Leonard sighs* Icarus looks like he wasnt expecting the pwoer busrt from Kodama, but despite the fact Kodama isnt the most powerful, he can surprise you *Jakob scoffs* Ine haf zeen better, you should zee Tim Donst lift cows vor his warm up training! *Leonard blinks*...No...I'll...just take your word on that one

*Icarus without warning spring out going for a quick spear but Kodama side steps making him crash into the turnbuckle, Icarus wobbles and Kodama rolls him up...1..2...kickout! Icarus rolls out of the ring. holds head shaking cobwebs in front of Della and co, Kodama blinks, grabs ropes and flips over, Icarus looks just in time to see Kodama land back first on him. Della and Co do the wave. Small one, but still a wave.*

Leonard- OH! Nice rope assisted frontflip by Kodama, and Icarus is getting no time to think here

Jakob- Ya you can zee Icarus is clearly flustered, he should take zome training lessons from me ine never get flustered...

*Kodama brings Icarus up and forearms him over the back tattoo, looks to bring him back in the ring but Icarus pushed him right into the ring apron, Kodama flops down dazed, Icarus turns and mocks Della and Co's wave, Della glares at him...lifts frying pan and he backs away quickly*

*Leonard chuckles a little* Thats what you get when you mess with that family Icarus!

*Jakob blinks8 Mine goodness look at zat womans hair...zee hairstyles people come up vith these days...*Fidddles with one of his ponytails as Leonard just sighs*

*Icarus takes Kodama by the hair and throwd Kodama head first into the ring post, Kodama flops dazed. Icarus rolls in the ring* Count! *The official counts, Kodama has until the count of 20 to get in the ring, the official continues* 10...11...12 *Kodama is crawling on the floor, trying to get back in, also trying to get his wits, Mikko sends a small encouraging breeze*

Leonard- Oh what a travesty if it ends like this *thinks...but then Jakob will be out of here quicker...no...no Icarus is worse* Come on Kodama!

*Jakob agrees* Ya come on dont end so soon ine just got here!

*Kodama shakes the cobwebs and gets to outside of ring ropes, Icarus runs and dropkicks Kodama while he's on the apron, sending Kodama right back to the outside hard sprawling, the officla restarts the count due to Icarus's interference, waits for Kodama to get back to the aporn. Kodama does get up again, Icarus goes for a spear this time to send Kodama out, but Kodama avoids and kicks Icarus right in the head, sending him sprawling, he gets up shaking his head, and Kodama yells, grabs ropes, flips over them, legs wrap around Icarus's neck and he Hurricanranna's him across the ring*

Leonard- NICE! a flip in Hurricanranna there by Kodama, and now the match is really getting underway!

*Jakon folds his arms* You know ine could haf done that too, but, ine got a charlie horse...

*Kodama goes over, gets Icarus into a turnbuckle, grabs him and tries to whip him to the opposite turnbuckle, but Icarus counters whipping him into the turnbuckle instead, but before he hits it he jumps on it, and extends his legs, Icarus runs into it unable to stop and unexpecting, and Kodama drives his knees right into the back tattoo with all his force going down for a back cracker/lung blower counter*

*8Jakob winces* Oooooooh...*Leonard quips* Oh, did that look like it hurt Jakob? *Jakob frowns* NO! ...Mine...charlie horse came back a little zats all...ow it hurts...*Leonard shakes his head*

*Della leads a Go Ko-Da-Ma chant. Kodama gets Icarus up, Icarus springs up and pokes Kodama in the eye, then quickly kicks him to bend him over, underhooks Kodamas arms and leaps Slamming Kodama down face first for the Wings of Icarus/Pedigree, Della winces8 Oooooh...*Mikko puts her hands to her mouth*

Leonard- Kodama might br done!

*Icarus covers 1...2...KICKOUT!, Icarus yells* WHAT? NO, YOU LIE, SLOW COUNT! *Mikko exhales*

Jakob- Vell ine can say one thing, Kodama is stupid, but he vont give up, but hey a move that hurts zee face, well that doesnt bother him now ine mean look at zee eyesore of one he has!

*Icarus frowns, yells* THATS IT...ITS OVER! *lifts Kodama onto his shoulders, looks like he is setting up the Blu-Ray, the Death Valley Driver into the turnbuckle!*

*Leonard watches* Oh no the Blu-Ray *Jakob watches* Vell ine dont care how stupid he iz, if zis hits, he iz done

*Della watches* NOOO! *Icarus gets halfway and Kodama elbows him and gets down, leaps go hes on Icarus's shoulder via piggyback, and then bends back, making Icarus flip and SPIKE right on his head for an Inverted Frankensteiner/Poison Frankensteiner. Icarus rolls is back into a standing position but looks like he has no idea wheere he is let alone he's in a match. Della cheers wildly*

Leonard- OOOOH! Nice Posion Frankensteiner! But can he capitalize?

Jakob- ...Ok...ZAT vone did look like it hurt...

*Kodama climbs to the top rope, slides thumb across the throat, and leaps flipping grabbing Icarus neck andflipping him, spiking him down on his head, Mikko jumps up and down*

8Leonard shouts* FLYING BLOCKBUSTER! *Jakob cringes*

*Kodama goes for the cover 1...2...3! PINFALL! Kodama wins!*

*Leonard nods* And thats the end of that chapter...always a plasure Jakob 8Jakob nods8 Oh Ine know...*keaves...Kodama rolls out of the ring, nods to Mikko before going up to the commentators booth* How'd I look Leonard? *Leonard grins8 You looked great out there, Icarus might not remember who he is... *Kodama blinks*...That a good thing for him *Leonard chuckles* Maybe... *Chuck comes out and helps Icarus to the back, as Gavin comes back in the ring for the next match*

*Gavin begins* Good job Kodama! Coming up next we have some comedy gold sure to swing for the fences, El Hijo De Ice Cream versus Dasher Hatfield!

*The screen cuts again, to Dasher* ELLO ROOOOTERRRSS! *Crowd roars, Dasher continues* Its me, Dasher Hatfield here, here to tell you my match tonight is against a strange fellow, that El Hijo Del Ice Cream. Fine fellow, very funny chap, but that doesnt mean I take anything for granted with you dear sir, you may be funny but that doesnt mean you cant put up a fight. So in order to advancce Im going to be bringing my all to you, root root root, and shoot shoot shoot...good day to you...or may I say...good 'Dairy'! Ohohoho...I myself can make a good laugh every now and again! *Appreciative laughs from the audience*

*Screen cuts to Hijo* ...Um...promo? ...Si si Promo...*shouts* YEAH! *beats chest* ICE CREAMS YEAAAAH! *The crowd cheers, Kodama sighs* This will be interesting *Leonard nods* Im just glad I dont have to talk to Icarus, when I can say a green demon is easier to talk to than someone...yeah *Kodama nods. Della sighs. Doesn't know who to root for in this match. Settles on sitting in her seat and staying there this round.*

*The theme 'Tesse' plays, and out comes Dasher, he lifts a baseball, and throws it up in the air and hits it into the crowd with his bat, it flies into the upper balcony, they cheer, he gives a thumbs up he does to the ring, tipes his cap to Della, then tosses it to Mikko, who happily catches it, he gets in the ring and waits*

*Ice Cream like music plays and out skips Hijo, he blows a kiss to Della as ge enters the ring, she smiles a bit, he raises his arms and the crowd cheers for him, both fan favorites, a fun match should ensue*

Leonard- Well here we go again folks, the third match already, and Kodama has joined me, defeating Icarus, he tried to use some dirty tactics but you still came up on top

*Kodama nods* Now Ill just relax and wait for my brother and Kobald to be called...until then...we have a baseball and an Ice Cream to watch fight each other...

*The Bell rings, El Hijo and Dasher circle the ring, Hijo puts up his arms* WAIT! *Dasher stops comfused* *Hijo walks over to other turnbuckle and throws an invisible ball up and down* BASEBALL! *Dasherblinks...instinctively takes a stance...with an inviisible bat*

Leonard- Well the wrestling can wait, we have baseball!

Kodama- Figures...

*Hijo throws it, Dasher swings, Hijo grins* STRIKE! *Dasher sighs smoothing hair back, outside swing he knows better than that...Hijo throws again, Dasher swings* STRIKE DOS! *Dasher pauses, leans in eyes fixed, Hijo licks his hand, rolls toungue* rrrrrrrrrrr...RAH! *Throws, Dasher swings, and Hijo immediatly turns looking up...shields eyes looking* Aye Aye AYE! *Dasher stands proud, home run, Dasher nods* And thats how you step up to bat *Hijo winds up another pitch* SNOWBALL! *Throws, Dasher flies back getting smacked right bewtween the mustache, Hijo charges and leans his hip in, driving Dasher into the turnbuckle for a Flying Hip Attack, Hijo grins* Baseball bad, SNOWBALL GOOD!

Leonard- Well Dasher can hit a home run, but a snowball trumps a baseball any day of the week!

*Kodama sighs* The Ice Creams and their antics

*Hijo takes his kness out from under him getting Dasher into a sitting position, goes to opposite turnbuckle, beats chest* RAHA! *Runs, does a front flip into the turnbuckle but Dasher moves just in time to avoid it. Hijos foot gets caught in the rope so now he's hanging helpless upside down in the turnbuckle, Dasher looks...looks around...asks* Should I Touch-Em All? *Crowd roars in approval, Dasher nods* Alright then! *Runs touching each turnbuckle* 1st base, 2nd Base! Into 3rd! *rounds back to Hijo still in the corner and slide dropkicks him right in the head* And he's safe at home! *Hijo unceromoniously flops in the ring, folded up*

Leonard- Oh he ran the bases, and he's safe!

Kodama- Hijo will ht have to do more than tricks to win this...

*Dasher goes for cover 1...2...Kickout! Dasher sighs, thought that'd be enough...picks Hijo up, makes a bat holding motion with his fists, like he's holding one, and drives it right into Hijo's stomach, making him front flip on his back, Hijo gets up, dusts himself of. Gets up, and gets hit and flipped again, Hijo gets mup again...same thing happens, gets up, again...Hijo takes a breath* Uno Momento! 8Takes a quick breather, nods* Ok *Hijo is picked up and slammed by Dasher hard, cover 1...2...Kickout!, Dasher shakes his head*

Leonard- Dashers bringing the offense in these invisible baseball bat ddrives, but Hijo wont stay down, not even that big slam was enough.

Kodama- Dasher just has to play it out, and he cant let Hijo get to him, or he'll be in trouble...

*Dashe *gets Hijo up and lifts him on his shoulders for the Suicide Squeeze Death Valley Driver. Hijo elbows Dasher in the head getting off, and lifts him on his shoulders instead* Hijo- HA! Bye bye *Falls back and slams Dasher into the mat for a Samoan Drop, gets up, runs into the ropes, springs off, stops in front of Dasher, does a little dance, and jumps and splashes right on Dashers middle, cover 1...2..Kickout!, Hijo frowns* TRES! *the official frowns* Dos! *Hijo sighs* Ok...

Leonard- And Hijo finally gets his first break of the match, can he capitalize?

*Kodama sighs* Well if he doesnt he might not get another chance...

*Hijo goes again, does his dance and splashes, cover 1...Dasher rolls up to his feet, with Hijo still on his middle flailing. Dasher holds him lifts him up on one shoulder, and slams him down for a big Powerslam!, covers 1...2...KICKOUT!, Dasher hold his head a little shocked, the Ice Cream is resiliant he'll give him that...*

Leonard- Well to your credit Kodama you were right on that account, but Hijo isnt down and out just yet!

Kodama- Well he's in trouble, and if he doesnt do something soon it wont matter...

*Dasher yells* ...Finish People! Bring it on home! *lifts Hijo up for the Suicide Squeeze again, lifts up, and then Hijo counters, flipping off Dashers shoulders, grabbing his neck on the way down for the Cold Stone Stunner!, Dasher flops, Hijo covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Hijo flops kicking his legs in a tantrum*

Leonard oh what a counter when all seemed lost, but again, Dasher wont quit!

Kodama- Bottom of the ninth guys...

*Hijo rubs his head* Aye Aye AYE! *points to Turbuckle* FINISH! *Goes up to the top turnbuckle, Dasher is very far away, but this is Hijo's signiture stomp splash* ICE CREAMS RULE!

Leonard- This could be it! *Kodama watches*

*Hijo leaps, stomps, leaps again for the splash and...on the stomp Dasher leaps up, catching Hijo on his shoulders when he lands, Hijo flails* AYE NONONONONO! *Dasher yells* BOTTOM OF THE NINTH! BASES LOADED! SUICIDDE SQUEEEEZE! *lifts and falls to his side, Spiking Hijo right on his cherry for the Suicide Squeeze, Hijo flops, Dasher goes for a cover 1...2...3! PINFALL! Dasher Wins! Dasher rolls over breathing, definitly wasnt expecting that much of a fight*

Leonard- And Dasher wins a great matchup, good to have to for the match Kodama

*Kodama nods* Thanks, have fun with Dasher *leaves. Dashed does a thumbs up and grins to the crows getting up, helps Hijo up, dazed, Hijo looks I Win? *Dasher shakes his head* Sorry boyo... *Hijo hangs head, Dasher pats his back and raises his arm for the valient effort. Della cheers for them both.*

*Dasher leaves for the commentary booth as Hijo goes to the back, twop more matches down...but alot more competitors names are waiting to be called...*

...

Note: Two more matches down! And alot more to go! Who will your favorite CHIKARA star be pitted against? Stay tuned and find out next chapter!


	17. Slight Delay

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 17: Slight Delay

Note: The Tournament will continue in just a moment, until then...I have storyline to throw at you! I've just put it into one big chapter, and the Tournament will resume right after, and when this is done, the Tournament will have even more emotion behind it! So enjoy!

...

*Upon learning of his wrongs with Obariyon and Kodama, Grim checks out something he did similarly to another group...looks over the crystals...and he groans...and thunks his head against the wall...cant be serious...and the irony makes it even worse...he sighs and pockets the crystals, and goes down, to get Della and the family's attention. Della makes an exasperated gesture, as if to say, "Now?" but he just nods wearily. Tom stands and follows. Della, after a moment of hesitation, also goes along, and Mikko follows, curious.*

*Vin meanwhile is in a secluded room backstage with Stigma and Colin* Ok Stigma, you know what Donst has done to you, rip him to shreds when you fight him *Stigma growls and nods, Gerard turns* Colin, you have Ophidian...so good luck *Colin nods grinning Yessir!

*Grim trudges in, followed by Tom, Della, and Mikko, swings his scythe* Dere, since ye bugged me about it the whole way here, I made a time pocket, Ill have all de time ta show ye this, and it'll be like a few seconds out dere *Della still frowns* What's this about, Grim? *Grim sighs* More a me bein' wrong I suppose... *Della sighs* You screwed up again? I guess that's no surprise. *Grim growls at her* Yer just lucky dat I'm ownin' up ta me mistakes! *Della sighs* Fine, do it then whatever it is...*Grim sighs, and walks toward Vin and the others.*

*Vin turns* Well look what the cat dragged in...its Grim...come to finally end it for me? *Grim just smacks a crstal onto Gerards head, then turns and does the same to Stigma and Delaney. Before any of them know it, the crystals glow, and they all collapse*

*Grim turns slowly to Tom, and advances, placing a Crystal on his head. Tom goes stock still, eyes widening, as his memories play out on the wall. Dellas eyes widen, looks to the Crystals, to the heads, to Grim, says quietly* ...You didnt...*Grim just points to the wall, and the memories start*

*WHACK*

*Tom cowers in the corner as the hand that struck him is quickly followed by a boot to his ribs. A much larger man stands over him. His eyes are focused, showing no signs of alcohol or drugs. He knows exactly what he's doing, and he has no regret in his eyes.* Stupid kid! Another mouth to feed, a useless one at that. It's all your fault, you know. Your mother left because of you! She left you here with me, stupid #$%#, didn't have the decency to leave you in a garbage can somewhere. Nooo, she had to name you, tell me you were mine, and THEN take off. *Kicks him hard*

*Tom endures, as he always does, silently. Any cries will only make it worse. Once his father has taken out his day's frustrations on him, he half-crawls half-drags himself out of the low-income housing they're in. He goes past several other doors in the apartment building, wondering, not for the first time, why someone hasn't done something. The walls are paper thin, it's not like they can't hear what's going on. But no police ever show up, no child protection services knock on his door. He's all alone. Della watches silently. He had of course...told her about this but...seeing it... she wraps her arms around Tom's arm tightly*

*Tom manages to drag himself into the alley behind the apartment. He has a little space he's fixed for himself, just behind the dumpster. It's where he does his classwork, and keeps the few toys he doesn't want his father to throw away or break. There's a sleeping bag hidden there too, for really bad days. And of course...a First Aid Kit...*

*There is a bit of a light crying a little away from him in the alley. Tom looks up. What is that? Is that another kid? Cautiously, he drags himself over* Hey... you okay? *Theres Vin Gerard, holding his Equinox mask close, sees Tom and turns away from him frowning* Im fine...*Tom stares...coughs a little, and drags himself over more. Grabs Vin's shoulder, looking at him, looking for any bruises or cuts, anything bad like he has. Gerard doesnt have any of that really, some welts and such, he was just through a match, the match that cost him everything, he speaks up* I said I-im fine...go away... *Tom tugs on his shoulder a little. Those welts can be taken care of. He has a sizeable first aid kit stashed as well, for fixing himself up, as well as a small hand-mirror to look at his face and fix that. Gerard still ignores him stubbornly* I dont...need anything Im fine... *Tom tugs on his shoulder harder. Gerard groans, why cant this kid just leave him alone...finally says* FINE...*sits up and slinks over with Tom* If that will get you to leave me alone, fine...

*Tom lifts a loose brick and feels underneath it, pulling out a large ziplock bag. Pours it out and rummages around. Takes out a tube of neosporin, smears it on the welts all over Gerard. Gerard winces...then stares*...Why do you have all this? what are you 5...6? *Tom doesn't answer. Averts his eyes and keeps applying the neosporin. Today's bruises are mostly around his ribs, under his shirt, so are harder to see. But there are cigarrette burns up and down his arms, old ones and new ones. Gerard isnt a complete non caring scumbag yet, so he takes his arm and asks* ...And you have burns on your arm beacause? *Tom doesn't look up, but tries to tug his arms away. Hasn't spoken one word yet.*

*Gerard frowns* ...Fine...dont talk to me...Ill just take myself and leave you alone...no skin off my nose...*Tom droops. Lifts up the tube of neosporin, as if for a farewell offering. Gerard pauses...asks*...I suppose you're used to being alone huh? *Tom nods a little. Gerard stares at him...then sighs sliumping down against the wall* Welcome to the club kid... *Tom blinks. He'd never been a part of any club before. Gerard sighs* I'm Vin Gerard...unwanted by everyone I guess...do you have a name or are you a mime? *Tom hesitates a moment*...Tom...

*Gerard nods* Pleasure I guess...so...I'll tell you what happened to me if you tell me what happened to you...* Tom looks down, clamping his mouth shut and shaking his head. An obvious fear settles over his posture. It's pretty obvious, just from his reactions, that if he even talks about it, whatever happened to him will worsen. Gerard sighs* I guess Ill be going first then,,,well...take a good look at me how old do you think I am? By my size and my looks...*Tom looks at him. Flashes both hands full of fingers twice, signaling 20. Gerard smirks* Huh...20's a good number...no kid...im much older...because Im not human...*Tom frowns. He hates being treated like a stupid kid, and he's sure this guy's pulling one over on him. Gerard looks to him* Dont believe me huh? *Tom shakes his head *Gerard nods* Ok..*gets up stretching, sniffles a bit, and leaps...and bounds between the house walls like a superball, easily, and then lands back down slumping against the wall. Tom stares eyes wide*

*Gerard looks to him* ...And now the verdict? *Tom stares...*nods slowly as a way of saying he believes him*... *leans forward, whispers*...Superman? *Gerard stares, half chuckles* No...no Im not superman...Im a demon...I used to be in a group of a bunch of them...almost like a Justice League if thats a way you'll get it...we were called the Technicos...yeah and we fought bad guys...the Rudos...*Tom looks down at his arms*... Stop... bad guys? *Gerard nods* Yeah...at least I did...until they kicked me out...*Tom looks up, confused*

*Gerard takes out the mask, explains* I used to be named Equinox...had this mask...and fought alongside all the technicos. But then I got unmasked and saw who I was...that I was a student who was failing, that made something of himself wth this mask, this identity, but they kicked me out when they discovered it. So here I am, with you by a dumpster...*Tom stares...asks* Still... stop bad guys? *Gerard pauses* I did...except now...Im fighting the technicos...and everyone else...on my own kid...*Tom sighs and lowers his head, nodding like he understands. Gerard loojs to him* ...I guess we're in the same boat arent we? Looks like you're all alone too...*Tom nods again. Starts putting away his first aid stuff. While bending over to do that, his shirt slips up a bit, revealing really bad, nasty bruises all over his ribs*

*Gerard sees that, instantly straightens*...Tom...who did this tto you? *Tom looks down, pulls his shirt down quickly, Gerard doesnt act like he didnt just see that* ...Tom Im not the most pleasent person by any means...but when I see something like that I might be the faintest curious as who would do that to a kid... *Tom is silent for awhile...then...almost a whisper* ...Daddy. *Gerard pauses*...Really? *Tom looks around, as if afraid his father will hear that he told someone. Gerard just leans back* Wow and I thought I had some problems... *Tom flinches* Don't tell... it'll be worse. *Gerard shrugs* Who am I going to tell? No one cares about me remember? Far as Im concered your secret is safe with me...

*Tom nods and sits down. Rummages around under the dumpster, and comes up with a small hunk of cheese and a half-eaten bag of bread he's saved. Offers some to Vin. He turns* Thanks...*takes some and eats it* So...I suppose this is what your secret sanctum from mean ol' daddy? *Tom nods, Gerard nods* Well...its an improvement from where I was...so how about I stay here? *Tom lights up a little, smiling. Points to the sleeping bag eagerly* *Gerard stares* Huh...you really got this place figured out dont you? Well ok then,,,so...I guess both of us are a little bit less alone huh? *Tom smiles a little. Gerard sighs* Yeah yeah sedimental crap...but being with someones better than being with a garbage can...*Tom nods, Gerard sighs* Well then...*Holds up bread* A toast to not being alone then...I guess...*Tom touches his piece of bread to Gerard's, and leans back against the wall.*

*Della is just staring. All this time... and Tom too? VIN? But why was Vin so bitter about being alone if he had Tom... unless her hunch was right... eyes dart darkly to Grim, who is pointedly ignoring her as the memories continue.*

*So as Vin promised, he's there everytime Tom comes, there are a few times when he isnt, but he explains that. He tells him more about the Technicos and the people he has to deal with, Mike Quackenbush, Shane Storm, Jigsaw, The Colony, and Rudos of course like Ultramantis Black. Tom eats it up. Mostly silently, but every now and then he says something. He sneaks food out to Vin, and manages a raggedy old towel, which is the best he can do for an extra blanket. Gerard manages to ask him soon after* So...why dont you say anyting? Or anyone else say anything about whats happening? *Tom looks down.*...I say something...gonna get hurt more... someone else...*pauses, then shrugs*... nobody cares. *Gerard nods* ...Huh...*shrugs*...and why do you stay? *Tom simply says*... nowhere else. *Gerard sighs* I guess...but I'd rather nowehere than getting hit every day like you have been...thats just me though...

*Tom looks down. He's only five, and this place is all he knows. If he leaves, he doesn't know where he'll get food, or clothes, or anything. Gerard shrugs* Well hey...you have this place but oh well. *feels he should change the subject* So...yeah as I said, alot of Technicos, alot of Rudos...it's a gaggle of laughs *Tom nods, only half listening now, trying to work out in his mind how he might survive away from his father. The idea had never occurred to him before...*

*There is a noise at the other end of an alley, noth Gerard and Tom look over. At other end of the alley is a small figure like Gerard, with a white head and yellow hair, yellow moustacge, sideburns, and mullett, and big white ears. He has a black shirt on with yellow caution tape zig zag designed on front with words in each, spelling 'That Japanese Move!'. His mouth is rowed with jagged messed up teeth, his eyes were offset a bit, and one was a bit different then the other in shape, he had black pupils, jeans, and tan boots, he groans leaning against the wall. Gerard watches, recognizes immediatly who it is*...Shane Storm?

*Tom looks at Vin in surprise. Shane Storm is one of the names Vin's told him about. A Technico, and a really big name. Tom looks over with wide eyes. Would... would this one stop the bad guys? Stop his Daddy? Gerard just stares* What the hell happened to him? *gets up* Come on lets go over...he doesnt look like hes in a fighting mood...*Tom gets up, wincing. His Dad had gone after his legs that day, he's not walking so well. Limps over with Gerard.*

*Storm groans liftig his head up* ...*turns it, frowns* Go away Gerard... *Gerard folds his arms* And I thought you liked me *Shane growls* Not in the mood...at all to talk to you... *Gerard quips* Looks like someone was...*Storm stays firm* It's none of your buisiness *Gerard cocks his head* You arent in any position to be telling anyone anything, so what went down with you? *Storm pauses...but whats the use, everyone else knows now*...I'm in a bad way with the technicos right now... *Gerard blinks* What? You? You're one of the biggest technicos... *Storm replies* Was...I hit a bad losing streak if you remember... *Gerard nods* Oh yeah...so? It happens to the best of us *Storm sighs* Well...I was losing my mind over it...so, I made a deal with someone to get my luck finally turned around... *Gerard blinks* What? Who? *Storm replies quietly* ...Ultramants Black... *Gerard pauses...replies* ...Are you as insane as you look? *Storm snaps* I WAS DESPERATE! *Tom' eyes widen. Why would Shane Storm, the hero, make a deal with Ultramantis Black? Again, his shoulders droop. This guy wouldn't stop his Dad. But he still looked like he needed help.*

*Gerard shrugs* Well...what was the deal? *Storm groans from a the pain, but then continues* ...A little bit back...Mantis wanted the counter to the incounterable CHIKARA Special, and he said if I taught him the counter, he would give me the win I needed to spark my winning again...so I taught him. I taught him how to apply it, and how to counter it...he didnt say anything, he just nodded and left. I got the victory over Hydra...since then I couldn't lose! *Gerard is silent for a few minutes...then he slaps him hard, Storm recoils* GUH! What was that for? *Gerard erupts* I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO BE COUNTERED! You...imbecile! Do you know what you did to me? *Storm stutters a minute, Gerard doesnt give him time to answer** You're the reason I lost! You're the reason I was unmasked! YOU''RE THE REASON IM HERE! *Storm pauses...replies* Well I didnt know that! How am I supposed to predict the future! *Gerard nearly pulls out his hair in anger. Della looks at Vin and Stigma...How are they still on speaking terms...*

*Gerard sighs regaining his composure* Ok then...cant change the past now can we? All we can do is...make with what we have in the future. You're paying for it now too, so thats something *Storm looks down* I didnt even mean to cause troube...I never wanted trouble, I just wanted one win I couldnt take it anymore! *Gerard replies* So...how'd you get here then? *Storm is silent...then says quietly* ...Me and Quack got three points...we could challenge for the tag belts, but...as we won our third match. Tim Donst snuck to the side of the ring and told Quack it was me. He wasted no time in kicking the crap out of me...but thats not what brought me here either. Not too long after that Quack challenged me to a match...and...it was brutal. He sinched the Special on me, and...it was so...tight, I knew he was tryijg to break something, I blacked out. I came too a few minutes after, the official said I won by DQ, because Quack wouldnt break the hold... *Tom listens silently, from everything Gerard had told him, Quack was the most level headed, kind guy on the team. He'd half killed Shane Storm? He shivered. Cautiously peeks at him to see if there are any welts or injuries he can take care of with his first aid kit. No thankfully there are no broken bones or severe bruises...hes just really sore, Storm sighs* And its not the half of it... *Gerard looks confused* What? What more can their be? *Storm leans against the wall, and responds* ...I have to have another match with Quack because of how that one ended... *Gerard muses* You look like you were hit by a truck already, and now you have to fight him again? *Storm groans* I know...*Tom goes back to where he was and digs around in his little stash. Grabs a powerbar, and comes back, offering it to Storm*

*Storm stares, Tom was so quiet he barely noticed him* ...Thanks...*eats it* ...I dont know what Im going to do... *Gerard rubs his chin* Looks like you need some help... *Storm looks up*...Huh? *Gerard shrugs* So you hate Quack, I hate Quack *Storm hesitates* I...dont hate Quack... *Gerard smirks* Well he hates you, and so does everyone else...and since you have to fight Quack looks like you need some help, doesnt it? *Storm pauses...then frowns* ...I wouldnt stoop so low as to get help from you Gerard... *Gerard fires back* But you stooped so low as to get help from Mantis didn't you? *Storm looks like he'll respond...then falls dead silent, Gerard speaks again* ...Shane...there comes a time, and that time is now for you...to ask yourself...*he takes out his Equinox mask, and says* I have lost everytthing...what else do I have to lose? *Storm is quiet...sort of...pondering that statement, Gerard walks away back to Toms little hideaway* Think about it big boy... *Tom sneaks into his house. His dad's asleep, sneaks out with another large, ragged towel. Offers it to Shane *Storm wraps it around himself, Gerard looks back over to him* So? How about it? *Storm is quie for a long time...then says almost inaudibly*...What do you have in mind? *Gerard smirks* Oh what dont I have in mind for this...

*Tom glances at Gerard. His friend usually only told him stories, what was he planning to do now? Gerard asks Whens the match? *Storm sighs* ...Soon... Gerard- Ok good...just leave everything to me... *turns* Hey Tom...you up for a trip in a few days? *Tom pauses his Dad surely wouldn't care if he didn't come home after school. Nods. Gerard nods back* Good...I guess you really dont have anything to pack so...just be ready...*Tom smiles, looking excited for the first time since Gerard met him.*

*The few days go by quickly, Gerard and Storm talking strategy. The day finally comes of the event, Tom trudges back from school. It's been a worse-than-usual day, even for Kindergarten. He'd managed to avoid the school bullies by ducking into the girl's bathroom, but got in trouble with the principal for that. He had to take a letter to his Dad and have his Dad sign it... maybe he could sign it himself and pretend. Meanwhile, the bullies had stolen his lunch and scattered it all across the playground, grinding most of it into the sand and dirt. On top of all that, he failed an assignment. He sighs as he trudges back to the dumpster and sets down his backpack. he's more than ready for a better afternoon. Incidentally...he might have saw some purple 'kids' with one of those bullies, giving him an ice cream bar, and for some reason they are speaking french for the rest of the day and everyone is laughing at him...another bully for some strange reason thought he was a mouse...huh...weird...except to Della...who smiles a little at that*

* Tom slings his backpack down and looks for Gerard and Storm. Vin is there with Storm waiting for him, Storm looks a still a little sore and unsure about this plan yet, but ready enough to try it. Gerard looks to Tom* So...ready? *Tom nods, Gerard turns to Storm* Go ahead Shane *Storm throws a ball and opens up a portal, for a moment it shows the blue CHIKARA symbol before swirling, Toms eyes widen in awe, Gerard motions to it* Come on its ok...just going to our destination...*Tom cautiously inches forward, sticking his fingers in it, it ripples, Gerard sighs* Come on, Ill go first *steps through, followed by Storm. Tom hops through after them*

*There in an arena now, screaming fans can be heard not too far away* Welcome to the arena in another fun dimension, where the CHIKARA event is taking place...*Tom's eyes light up, looking all around. He's never really been anywhere but his home and school before...*There are Technicos and Rudos prepariing for their respective matches, alot of them are ones Gerard mentioned. Tom is in absolute hero heaven. This is amazing, this is beyond amazing. A place like this? Maybe they could let him stay here, then he wouldn't even have to bother asking one of them to save him from his Daddy. Gerard then speaks up* Ok...I want you to sit quietly over here *sits him downin front of the curtain* Storm and I have to discuss his match more, make sure everythings according to plan, ok? *Tom nods, eyes already wandering around, looking for someone to ask about his father. Gerard adds* And dont talk to anybody...nobody around here likes me or Storm at the moment, so we dont want to attract any attention to our little plan... *Tom looks to him, slumps a little, but nods. He wants help, but he wants to keep his new friends even more. On the upsidde, the matches going on in the ring are amazing to watch for someone like him. He doesn't cheer, he doesn't make a peep. Times have taught him that making any kind of sound only attracts unwanted attention, but he's all but bursting with excitement at each match*

*The time for Storms match comes, and Quack goes by, his eyes look fixed on the ring and he calmly goes to it...but theres a storm brewing inside him you can tell. Tom absolutely recoils as he goes by. He knows that look, and he didn't think he'd see it on one of the hero's faces. Gerard then walks to the curtain with Storm, asks* Ready? *Storm nods* Ready... *Storm goes out there, he doestnt even make it to the ring Quack tope's right over the topes landing on him on the outside. Tom flinches. He'd just started getting to like Shane, he doesnt want to see him destroyed...*

*Its a brawl, Quack uses alot of moves on the outside in this one, Shanes not getting alot of fighting in at the moment, he might not even remember where he is after the Jig'n'Tonic on the floor...Tom leans forward, eyes wide, gripping the edge of his seat. After a few more minutes, Quack picks Shane up in the middle of the ring, crosses his legs around h is head, and does the cross legged tombstone piledriver...Quackendriver II...Tom flaps his arms uselessly. He can't stop it. Why isn't somebody stopping this slaughter?*

*Quack gets up, the official backs Quack up and checks on Shane in the corner, Quack's back is currently turned to the curtain, thats when Vin runs in, and bashes Quack over the back of the head with a pipe, Quack falls limp, and Vin runs back undetected by the official to loud boos from the crowd, Shane crawls desperatly to Quack rolls him ovr cover 1...2...3...Tom stares...blinks. Storm rolls out of the ring he doesnt seem like he knows where to go.,..Vin has to come back and pull him, gets Tom with the other and walks* We gotta go kid... *Tom hurries along with him. Vin... cheated? No. Shakes his head. He stopped Quack from hurting his friend. That's what he did. Somebody did something about it. Vin opens another portal and their back in the alleyway, Vin lays an all but knocked out storm on the wall, and sighs* Well...mission accomplised * Tom flaps his arms. He doesn't have much for falling unconscious, just a melted icepack he can never get frozen right. Carefullly rolls up his sleeping bag under Shane's head. Storm groans relaxing, everything hurts. Gerard looks down at him* He'll be fine kid..we're a bit more durable than humans... *Tom nods. Looks up at the sky... and gulps. It's no longer afternoon, it's night time. Looks like really, really late night too. Gerard looks to Tom* Whats wrong? ...worried about dear old dad? *Tom's hands are suddenly pretty shakey. Gerard shrugs* ...Just sleep here tonight, what does he care if yoiu arent home? *Tom is silent...then nods, trying to assure himself that that was right, Dad wouldn't care...*Gerard sighs* Come on...its been a long night get some rest *Tom nods, and lies down, trying very hard not to think about his Dad.*

*Morning comes along, Gerard wakes up, looks around for Tom...not there...must have went home for the morning, Gerard checks Shane, who groans in pain, when he wakes up...Gerard looks him over...now for the next step in this little transformation.*

*Tom, meanwhile, has gone to school. He's pulled aside by the principal, who asks for the signed note. Tom has completely forgotten it, and the Principal calls his father. His father immediately drives by and picks him up, taking him out of school because of a family emergency, he explains, and drives him straight home.*

*Meanwhile, Vin pushes Shane aaround* Theres one step left Shane, you need to renounce the inauthentic! Is this you? Is this your expression? Is this how you feel? Is this the pain you feel from all the hate, IS IT? *Shane is silent, feels his heaad and face, Vin growls* You need to do something Shane *shoves Shanes face hard* TRANSFORM SHANE! *Shane puts his hands over his ear, Vin shouts louder* TRANSFGORM! *Storm grabs his head, a dark aura overtaking him, Gerard shouts one more time* TRANSFORM SHANE! *Storm screams, an eletric black aura surrounds him swirling, Shane is enveloped by it...when it clears...there stands Stigma...stoically, as Della sees him today. Gerard smirks* Good...how do you feel? *Shane, now Stigma, just growls lowly, Gerard nods* And the name Shane Storm has some bad memories...how does Stigma sound? *Stigma just roars with his new dark rage, Gerard nods* Ill take that as a yes *Della looks, says softly*...Shane Storm, you idiot. Look what you did to yourself.

*Tom meanwhile, is up in the apartment, Tom's Dad goes all out. He pulls out the belt and whips Tom til he can't stand. then he kicks and punches and slams him against the wall, threatening that if he ever, ever pulls a stunt like that again, doesn't come home at night, he'll track him down and kill him. Leaves him in a semi-consciouis heap on the floor. Gerard looks around, noticing* ...Hmm...Toms been gone awhile, his house isnt too far away...lets go see whats going on *Stigma just grunts, they go to the room, doors open, they sneak in. Tom hasn't been able to even crawl. He's been slipping in and out of consciousness for a good two hours by now. Gerard stares* ...Tom! *goes over to check him, Stigma blinks...looking at Tom, and the shape he's in...Tom is out cold. HIs face is mangled. Several teeth have been knocked out, but since he's five and they're baby teeth, no big loss. Nose is broken. Bruises and welts all over his body, and when Gerard so much as touches him, he moans in pain, Gerard sighs* Stay still kid you're in a bad way...*God damn it...he doesnt even know if that first aid kit he has will be able to fix all this...*Tom is barely even aware of Gerard. One arm is bending at a funny angle. The door slams. Gerard just notices that when he hears the noise Sh-...Mrrgh! *drags Tom away quickly, he doesnt ccare where they go just not here* Stigma lets go! *Stigma does not move from his spot, Gerard shouts* Stigma!

*The Dad comes in, and stops dead, staring at Stigma* Who are you? Get the hell out of my house. Just because this is low income housing doesn't give you the right to invade my home! *Stigma just slowly turns his head...this was when he had the most rage build up from Quack, and everything...its all there...its like shaking a bottle of wine, that cork holding it all in is building...building. The Dad growls* Get out, I'll call the cops if you don't. After I teach you what breaking and entering means. Stigma just replies in a low voice* You beat up your son...Tom? *The Dad stops, gowls**...How dare you insinuate...I would never do that! *Stigma just looks to the blood stained corner Tom was justy laying, and looks back. The Dad stares* Where is he? *Eyes narrow* Where did you take him? *Stigma just replies*...Tell me...how familiar are you...with anatomy? *The Dad snaps back* What does that have to do with where the hell you took MY kid? *Stigma just says calmly*...Because...you're about to see what the inside of yourself looks like...*leaps at him, Gerard turns away, he doesnt even want to see whats about to happen, ignores the sounds and drags Tom out of the house and to the alley, where he begins fixing him. Tom is in agony most of the time Gerard is fixing him. he needs a hospital, unless Gerard knows how to set a broken arm and nose...and he doesnt, he groans* Damn it all...*he'll have to take him to a fast doctor, if he thinks what is happening is happening, they need to get out of here. Stigma meanwhile is standing over the now mangled dead mess that was Toms father...it did happen, Stigma is breathing, hands shaking. He looks at them, stained with blood, he looks...frightened that he just...killed someone...killed someone and doesnt even care he did it. His fists clench, he knwos he did the right thing...leaves back to them. Present day Tom is shaking at this memory. Della winds her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. Tom never knew, even when he had these memories, he NEVER knew...this is the first time he's seeing it...seeing what really happened to his father...seeing that surprisingly, even to Della, that Hero he wanted would end up being Shane Storm. Tom's knees start to buckle. Della's wiry, but no way can she hold him up. Grim, fortunately, is a bit stronger, and helps her lower Tom to a sitting position on the ground*

*Stigma goes back, Gerard looks at his hands and looks down wordlessly* Open him up to a portal...he can pass as one of us with the size...we'll just tell the wrestling doctor it was a bad match *Stigma nods and opens a portal, going to the doctor to treat his wounds, Stigma cleaning off the blood quickly before the doctor can notice. When thats done, they leave, Stigma throwing Tom ovver his shoulder, opening another portal, getting out of the city, they need to...they know who probably got the call there. They are right, Grim, meanwhile, hovers over the remains of the father, frowning. This was not human work. this was most definitely demon work. And there'd been a close call nearby, but the trail had gone cold, and the air around the dead end smelled of a portal jump. Grim's eyes narrowed. He would stop this infernal demon interference if it was the last thing he did.*

*They head to another town, another alleyway, Vin had brought Toms first aid, his sleeping bag, etc. and lapsy him down in it to rest, sighing to Stigma* You had to do it didnt you? Now you know whos after us? *Stigma just growls* Gerard- *sighs* I shouldnt have pushed you to transform, because yo were too unstable as it is, and now you are even worse, and we are in a worse situation. Whatever...whats done is done. But when the kid wakes up...we have to make up a story. We cant tell him the truth, we need to keep him as stable as we can. I guess...we're going to have to look after him now huh? *Stigma fidgets a bit, does respond* Unless you want to get rid of him..and I dont think you do *Gerard groans...* Well...we've been through worse crap...*

*Tom finally wakes up, eventually. Blinks, trying to move, but he can't. Gerard stops him* Easy kid...you went through alot. You're in your sleeping bag *Tom winces, his whole body is in pain*...Hurts...*Gerard sighs* I know...just relax...we got you out of there... *Tom looks around*... Daddy? *Gerard pauses...then replies* ...We got you out of there and just ran...we're in a whole other town, away from your dad...for good... *Tom stares*... No more? Ever? *hope on his face, for the first time, Gerard nods* Ever...trust me on that *Stigma is a little bit away from them, Tom hasnt seen him yet in his new form. Tom pauses with this realization, then gets a big, huge smile, Gerard motions to Stigma* And hey take a look *brings Stigma over* Shane Storm got himself a makeover...he's going to go by Stigma now *Tom: looks to him, Stigma waves to him slightly, Tom replies*...Stig...ma... *uncertainly saying the name and looking at him. Thinks about it a minute. He liked Shane Storm better. He liked the goofy mask, and the friendly grin with the crooked teeth. This Stigma looked scarier... but sometimes looking scary didn't mean you were scary. He smiles* Hi. *Stigma nods to him* *Gerard sighs* So...looks like you'll be rolling with us for awhile kid... *Tom nods, smiles* Okay. I like vacation.

*Gerard nods* Yes...Vacations are nice, and hey...maybe we'll travel a little too, see some places. But for right now we'll be situated here...*Tom nods sleepily* Okay. *Gerard sighs* Alright get some rest...its been a long day... *Tom smiles, and dozes off*

*For next two weeks, Gerard keeps track of Toms healing progression as Stigma 'Finds' some fresh food...pizza, burgers, after enough of 'Finding' that food they would move and relocate to another town, so far it was working though. Tom is young, and heals pretty well. He talks funny for awhile cause of his loss of teeth, but he doesn't mind. Stigma and Gerard are his best friends, and he trusts them for everything. One night, Gerard, Stigma, and Tom are all just talking, and then they hear a faint moaning coming from the end of the alleyway they are residing. Tom looks up, says* Hear that? *Gerard shrugs* ...Sounds like a dying cat...

*Tom gets up and walks over. Still has a little limp, but his legs werent what was the most damaged. Theres Colin...practically dragging himself along the sidewalk, he's bruised up pretty badly. Tom right away kneels down by him and stops him from crawling.* Don't... hurt bad. *Colin flinches at being touched and yelps, Gerard sighs* Who is it this time? *looks...blinks* ...Colin Delaney? *Colin moans* Guuuh huh huh *he curls up, Gerard stares, turns to Tom. Figures since Colin is here he should fill Tom in* Colin here was a Technico that got a call to participate in a bigger demon league of fighting...and he took it even when Quack told him not to...looks like they forgot to tell him exactly what demons and what league though didnt they Colin? You look great by the way... *Colin growls through the pain* Shut up... Tom turns to Gerard, quietly says*...Help him...*Gerard folds his arms...but Tom gives him the eyes...he sighs* ...Fine...*lifts Colin to their little hideout and looks him over* Well...one plus is you dont have any broken bones... *Colin whines* They all feel broken... *Gerard replies* Well their not...anyway why are you here? *Colin is silent, then says sadly* ...I tried to go back to the technicos...because it was a stupid mistake going to that league, and...they refused me...because I went behind Quack and everyones back. They said I had to learn my mistake the hard way...OW! *Gerard frowns* You want these bruises fixed or not? *Tom looks sad. He knows what it is to hurt so bad that even touching hurts*

*Gerard turns to Tom( ...Tom you're a little bit better at this than me, feeling up for a little treatment? *Tom nods. Takes their first aid kit and starts treating his welts very carefully. Colin squirms but doesnt scream, makes conversation to take his mind off of it* So...Gerard...I see you're still as Vin Gerard as ever... *Gerard shrugs* I aim to please... *Colin turns* And...whos the evil looking guy that looks like Venom from spiderman? *Stigma stares...then smacks his heas against the wall annoyed, Tom answers* Stigma. *Keeps working* Not Shane Storm. Stigma. *Colin stares* ...Well you look different... *Stigma grunts, Colin quickly says* Oh no differensts...good I guess... *Stigma growls, Colin rephrases* Its really good I mean, really good! *Tom pats his shoulder gently* Stigma's good. *Can't do much beyond bandages and neosporin, but does his best and scoots back. Colin groans sitting up* Im good...Im a fast healer... *Tom nods* Gerard says you all heal fast an' take harder hits better. *Colin nods8...Yeah I do! *Gerard adds* Sort of...

*Tom sighs* Doesn't tell me why I can't go live with 'em though, other place is cooler. *Gerard sighs* ...Well...you see its a little complicated...but, since we wrestle there still, we're going to be making trips back. Im sure we'll find a spot for you to root for us... *Colin nods* Yeah...wait us? *Gerard nods* Everyone hates you, you have nowhere else to go, your slightly pathetic...welcome to this little gaggle of pals here...*Tom grins, Colin blinks*...Im part of a group...AWESOME! Ill have to teach you all the great stuff I know! *Stigma lets out a slight chuckle, first one since transforming, Gerard shrugs* Well you made stigma laugh maybe you can do something...*Tom laughs a little* Gonna do a fight? *Gerard thinks* Well...theirs four main levels of fight...singles...tag team...Trios...and an Atomico which is four on four...it can go higher but thas the four main...looks like we're a Trio now...we just need a name...

*Tom looks from Gerard, to Stigma, to Delaney. Silently says* ...UnStable. *Gerard pauses*...Huh...that actually sounds alright *Stigma nods, Colin grins* Yeah Unstable! And we're going to dominate! *Tom grins*

*So for a good two months, Unstable the new stable compete in singles, tag and trios matches, they even compete at that years King of Trios, and get to the Quarterfinals, but their having success is the main thing, not winning everything but...for some reason when they get back there and Tom just has all of the love and support for them in the world...losses dont feel as bad...being shunned doesnt feel as bad. Having each other seems...like enough to be...content*

*And then one day, as they're sleeping in an alley, a presence looms over them. Tom's eyes shoot open, and he shivers, without even knowing why. Grim resounds from the other end of the alley* So. I find ye here. *Eyes narrowed* *Colin shoots up* AH! THE BUTLER DID IT! Huh? Where who what? *Gerard groans turning over* Five more minutes Colin please...in no mood for one of your night spasms... *Grim continues* Despicable, de lot a' ye. Killin' dis boy's fa'der so you could steal away a human ta train fer yer dirty fights. *Gerard pauses...shoots up* Grim? ...Oh no...really? *Stigma shoots up growling angrily, Colin backs away* ...AH! IM SORRY FOR THE OTHER FALSE ALARMS I GAVE YOU GRIM! DONT KILL ME FOR REAL!

*Grim spits* Not a word. *Eyes are all but slits* You're de lowest of de low, killin' his only parent like dat. What's done can't be undone, but your part in it will be. *Kneels by Tom, and puts a hand on his head. Stimga swats... his hand off like a dog and slams Grim away before he can do it. Gerard grabs Tom* Tom we have to go now...*Tom scampers over behind Gerard, clinging to him. Grim's eyes flash* Bad move mun. *slams the end of his scythe into the ground. Everyone's feet sink about three inches into the concrete, trapping them in place. Stigma is powerful, and he literally rips them out of it, and pounds Colin and Gerard free, Gerard takes Tom and runs, Colin runs behind, Stigma brings up the rear, intent to slam Grim if he gets close again*

*Grim's eyes blaze. He swings his scythe, burying the tip in the ground. A crack runs all the way along the sidewalk and under their feet. Spectral hands reach out and sieze their ankles. Hundreds and hundreds of hands, Gerard yells* NO! *fights it trudging with Tom, clinging to him, Stimga is ripping them off, Colin is flailing. Grim first goes to Colin, drawing the memories out of him, and allowing him to be yanked into the underworld, Colin spazzes( Uuuh...*goes limp and gets dragged, a severed hand, Grims severed hand, is thrown right at Grims head, Stigma roars at him fighting. Grim catches his hand and reattaches it, then swings his scythe, slamming the blunt end right into Stigma's head to drain the memories. Stigma reels* Guh...*Goes limp and is dragged down, Gerard snaps bitterly* Leave it to you Grim...to jump to a conclusion. So...you're a great overseer of everything...this is Tom, he had a dad, how was dear old dad to Tom here? *Grim growls* He was his Da'. De only one 'e had. *Tom clings to Gerard with an iron grip. Words are stuck in his throat, building up, trapped in his mouth* An' you or one 'a yours went an' kilt' 'im. Enjoy yer little human slave? *Tom yells at Grim*... F.. Friend!

*Grim frowns*... Now dat's twisted. Ya fooled 'im inta thinkin' you were 'is friend. Dat deserves de worst of de t'ree punishments. *Hand closes like a vise on Gerard's head* You'll remember nothin', but you'll feel like you're missin' somethin' always. Ill be kind and let ye keep yer memories of bein a wrestler, and yer two bit friends, but you'll always feel like ye lost. You'll never be able to find it again, an' you'll know dat, an' it'll drive ye mad. *Gerard stares at him coldly* Thats of course how you see it...you never see anything importiant do you? So you'll just take away everything of mine again...you'll take away the closest thing Ive had to happyness since Ive been kicked out by the Technicos, and leave me an even more broken shell that I was...and Tom...you'll leave him all alone. I hope you're real happy with yourself...*Grim bashes the side of Gerard's head, Gerard reels, but he gets up and stares at Grim hard* You'll get yours Grim...I cant wait to see the emotional turmoil you go through when you finally figure out you're wrong...maybe Ill smile... *Grim puts a hand on Gerard head and removes the memories, Gerards eyes roll back and the hands drag Gerard down. Grim grabs Tom and breaks his hold, dragging him up. Tom reaches down toward Gerard, mouth wide open as the crack closes*

*Grim sets Tom down* Sorry all dis happened, chile, but it canna be undone. Forget all dis, an' live a normal life. *Starts to walk off, doing what he did to Della. Then...all the words come bursting out of Tom* No! *Grim halts* No! No! I won't forget! I won't forget! They... they were my family! I won't forget, I won't! Not ever! Not as long as I live! *Grim is silent...turns and walks back to him. Tom stands there, unflinching, staring Death in the face *Grim sighs* Ya got spunk kid. But ye should'na hafta remember dis. *Reaches down and puts a hand on his head, and everything goes black. When he wakes up, he's in a foster care home, with no memory beyond a fuzzy recollection after the fact that his father died, and he has no mother.*

*Unstable are all dragged down into a prison they'll eventually escape...with the missing memories of Tom, the Unstable have a bit of trouble emotionally, having communication issues, things are jumbled...thats what makes them break up...they're all missing soemthing and they dont know what it is. That night Gerard was half crying in Dellas window...was the recollection and turmoil of loss Vins had not just from losing the Technico friends he had, and the Unstable friends he had...but another painful stabbing notion, that something else was lost...that he cant remember...and he just saw Della go through it and for some reason...felt sorry for her but just didnt have an idea why*

*The memories end...and Grim sighs as Della gives him the look of...well death, Grim just motions to the three and Tom, their more importiant then her anger*

*Colin is the first to jolt up* YAHTZZE! I GOT YAHTZEE! *Gerard groans, gets up half alsep and smasks Colin, sending him falling to the ground, Colin groans* OW... *Grim takes the crystal off Tom's head and the others. Tom is pouring sweat at this point and still trembling like a leaf, half conscious, gripping to Della almost painfully tight, like she's his lifeline. Grim just turns and walks out, he's done his job...but he now owes this familt DOUBLE...*

*Colin groans getting up, smacks Vin* Dont hit me! *Gerard replies annoyed* Then dont wake me up... *Colin argues* Ill wake up who I want to wake up *Gerard growls* Well you wont wake me up! *Colin argues* Yes I will! *Gerard argues* No you wont... *Colin* Yes I will! *Gerard* No you- UMPH! *Colin gags* OOF! *both being hit by Stigma, then he lays back down. Della in their spat is losing oxygen. Calls raspily* Shan-Stigma... would really appreciate... if you could... please loosen... Tom's arms...* Stigma murmers sleepily* Rggh...Tom...*eyes snap open* TOM! *Gerard blinks* Tom?...Tom! *Colin blinks* Tom, Toms in my head again! ...Where'd he go before? *Stigma goes over and pries Della out. Colin turns calmly, and realizes...that Tom is in the room, and realizes something else*...Tom turned into TOMZILLA! *Della gasps in air* Thank...you... I take back... stupid...*Stigma nods. Gerard gets up wobbly, he wont let this head injury keep him down for this...he calls* Tom... *Colin just stares in awe* Its like Tom became the Incredible Hulk...

*Tom is still half-out of it. Della grabs a towel and starts wiping off the sweat, Gerard shrugs* I guess its that thing where memories are kind of still loading...*slumps down* Ok then, happy happy sunshine reunion waits...*Colin nods* Thats fine...I think he'd snap me in half now... *Gerard looks to him* Stigma could even snap you in half *Colin shakes his head( No he couldnt *Stigma growls* Would you like a DEMONSTRATION? *Colin spazzes* NO NO...Ok you could! *Stigma grunts dismissively. Mikko directs a cloud over Tom, and a gentle rain falls. Not too much, just enough to wake him up, then it stops. Tom's eyes open*

*And theres all of them as he remembered, nothing changed one bit about them. Colin not noticing yet, like all three, starts a random conversation to pass time* ...So you were a crossing guard? *Stigma stares at him...frowns* *Colin asks* ...What street did you even- *Gerard cuts him off* Its better not to know...trust me...Ive never asked...I dont want to ask *Stigma nods* ...Listen to Vin Colin...*Colin blinks* ...I just cant imagine a crosswalk and- *Stigma growls* LISTEN. TO. VIN. *Colin sighs* ...Fine...how do you think I'd do as a crossing guard? *Stigma pauses...looks at him...looks up and down* Two weeks... *Colin blinks* ...then I'd be fired? *Stigma shakes his head* Then you'd get smacked by a Car... *Colin frowns. Stigma sighs* You'd live *Colin relaxes* Oh...ok...

*Tom stares...hes having a hard time forming the words to get their attention...to Stigma* It... was... you... you were the... hero...*All of them do chorus head turn, Stigma pauses...realizes now that Toms back...not just their memories restored...his memories too...Stigma looks away a bit. Tom stares...stands up, walks over, and kneels, hugging Stigma. Not too tightly, now that he's awake and in control of himself*... I was looking... every time we went to a match, at the Technicos...wondering if one of them would save me from the bad guy...hoping one of them was my hero, but all this time... it was you. *Stigma blinks shocked...hugs back, Tom nods to him*... Thank you... you saved me from the bad guy... *Lets go*

*Gerard looks Tom over* ...Soooo...you went and got yourself a weight set...*Tom turns to Gerard, and hugs him too* You were my first friend... you stayed with me and took care of me... *Gerard shrugs* Of course I guess...it worked out like...that...just had head injury man...mrrrgggh...*Tom lets go, chuckles a little* Sorry *Gerard sighs* Its fine...*Tom turns to Delaney now, and goes for a hug, Colin yells* AH! DONT KILL ME! *Its gentle...and he relaxes* Sorry...its just...you all there with the...biceps... *Della sighs* If you're a friend, he'd never hurt you. He's what you call a gentle giant. Most of the time. *Colin looks him over* ...How did all of this...even happen? I mean...jeeze... *Tom shrugs*... I grew up. I married Della. We adopted two kids. She's pregnent...and CHIKARA...thats it. I don't remember my Dad... was he big? *Colin shrugs* ...Well I wasnt there *Gerard nods* Yes...he was *Tom nods*... well... usually means the kid has a good chance 'a bein' big too. *Colin nods* ...That makes sense...hey maybe my dad was big *Stigma snorts*

*Tom blinks* But how'd we get our memories back? *Della replies* Same way I did. Grim. *Gerard speaks up* And look at this happy couple we have here, our Tom married the green trios Della...weird thing that fate. I guess this also means I will have double the no say in how I do things...maybe with Tom the way he looks...triple...*Mikko looks to them...asks*... I g-got uncles? *Tom glances at the UnStable, raising an eyebrow questioningly, as if asking if they're up for it, Della frowns...but Tom gives her an assuring look...Gerard sighs* who am I to break someones dreams... *Colin blinks* ...The same person you always are? *Gerard growls* Shut up Colin...well...we're all one big happy family aint we Della? You know she was really warming up to me... *Della nods* That's me, hell in a handbasket and happy to meet you next minute. *sighs* Sure, if Tom trusts you...I trust you. *Mikko smiles at them waving* S-sorry Tiana's not here... d-don't know where. *Colin shrugs* Oh well we'll meet her later I guess *Stigma grunts, speaks up* We still have matches *Colin nods* Riiiight...I wonder against who... *Gerard sighs* whoever it is...bob and weave Colin...*Colin nods* Duely noted

*The time cloak falls, the fourth match in the Tournament is about ready to get underway!*

*Stigma and Colin sit up, Colin yelps* We better get back, we can be called at any time! *Stigma nods, and they run, Gerard sighs, Tom puts a hand on his shoulder* ...You know we got some open seats...if you want to join us. I know it aint the same as competing...but at least you can see your friends wrestle up front *Gerard sighs* ...I guess...Im not doing anything better...*Tom nods, and he goes back with Gerard, he smiles...looks like he isnt as out of the loop of CHIKARA as he thought...and now he can cheer even harder out there with Della, because he has friends to cheer for.*

...

Note: LONG Chapter done, and now, we get back to the Tournament! Who will be the next matchup? You'll have to read on and find out!


	18. Grand Championship Tournament pt 3

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

The Grand Championship Tournament, Round 1, part 3

Note: The wrestling is back! And its back in style! Who will be facing who next? You'll have to read and find out if your favorite CHIKARA stars survive!

...

*Della and Co. after that experience, make it back in time for the fourth match announcement, Gavin gets the participants, announces* And next we have the co leader of the BDK, the cold and calculating Ares! Facing off against the Hot Property, and one third of the ever popular Colonyyyyy...Fire Ant!

*the tron flickers, and the cold stare of Ares pops on screen* ...So...it begins The brudershafts much deserved rise to dominance, above all else, Technico, Rudo, it does not matter, we will destroy all in our path like a machine! ...This comes to you Fire Ant...an insignificant Bug in the way of a much larger scale. Something your meager mind could never fathom...you run around and scream and do your little foolish mannerisms, you are a fool, a fool I shall extingish...the first of many in the BDK's resurgance to dominance...you are a hyper one fire Ant, that much is ceraitn. Let us see how hyper you are...when I drive you into the mat...and extinguish you! In named Der Brudershaft...*Della boos loudly*

*Fire Ant flickers on the screen* ...RAAAAAHHHHH AH RAH GRARAH! *points to screen and runs thumb across throat, brings hands to head and makes exploding motioin* RAAAAAAAAH! *Della nods* YOU TELL HIM!

*A remix of Rammstein's 'Engel' plays, and out comes Ares, hands behind back, staring coldly to the crowd, scanning them, walking to the ring. Stares hard at Della and Co, and makes the BDK cross. Della raises a hand, only to have Tom pull it down, Tom calms her* Della. Civil. Breathe.

Leonard- Hello werestling fans Leonard F. Chikarason back with you again for this intriguing matchup, these two competitors, no strangers to each other in the realms of Tag Team and Trios action, but Ares vs Fire Ant as a singles match is definitely a match the crowd is ready to see. Joining me for this contest is advancee to the next round, Dasher Hatfield, what are your thoughts Dasher!

Dasher- It is a pleasure to be here in the commentary booth I first must say Mr. Chikarason, but my thoughts in this match, are that I do not see a claer cut favorite, Ares and Fire Ant, even if that ruffian Ares doesnt like to admit it, are very even in combat I believe, so it shall be quite a show to watch!

*'Ants Go Marching' by the Dave Matthews Band starts up and out runs fire ants screaming and jumping around. Della waves arms and cheers. Fire Ant runs over to her and hugs, points to Ares and makes a frying pan wack motion, looks for the nod of approval She nods approvingly. Fire Ant screams and leaps in the ring, fips up from his head and makes an explosion mannerism. Della grins* You whack that head off!

*The bell dings, Ares and Fure Ant circle the ring after Fire ants rolls a little bit, go for a hookup and Ares shoves him off slamming him into the mat, Fire Ant backs up a little, Ares makes the cross sign. Ares locks up with Fire ant again, headlocks him into an arm wrench, Fire ant flips down, then up, and takes Ares hand reversing the arm wrench, throws Ares into the ropes but he locks his arms onto them stopping himself from rebounding out, Fire Ant drop kicks air and falls to the mat hard, Ares runs and gets on top of him for a headlock

Leonard- This is smart strategy here by Ares, Alot of people know Fire Ant, hes explosive, quick, and can strike you and hurt you in so many ways, and Ares wants to try and control the match and work it in his favor

Dasher- Easier said than done my friend, Fire Ant is not one to be snuffed for long...

*Fire Ant raises his hand over and over, crowd starts clap chant for him, he rises to his feet, and elbows Ares in the stomach to release the hold, then lands a couple forearms, goes to the ropes, Ares tries to clothesline him but Fire Ant ducks, then rebounds off the ropes and front flip leaps over Ares avoiding him the next time, slips to the apron, Ares chases him, Fires Ant moves, Ares just getting caught up in the ropes, Fire Ant flips over the ropes and grabs Ares flipping him down for a Sunset Flip, covers 1...kickout at 1! *Fire Ant growls*

Leonard- There is the quickness we talked about Dasher, and thats just a small taste

Dasher- Ares likes to picture himself a patient man, but lets see how long he handles Fire Ant when he cant catch him!

*Ares rolls through and slaps Fire Ant right in the face, Fire Ant pauses screams and retaliates by kicking Ares right in the side of the head, Ares rolls out of the ring Dazed, Fire Ant bounces in the ring, the crowd claps approval, and he bounces off tthe ropes and suicide dives right into Ares, Ares crashes into the guard rail, and Fire Ant lands on his feet, he goes back into the ring, screams, runs against te ropes again, and does a Sommersault Plancha right on top of a dazed Ares, they both go crashing to the floor*

*Leonard winces* Ooooh man, wonderful high flying by Fire Ant!

Dasher- I agree Leonard, and now with Fire Ant picking up steam will ARes have an answer?

*Fire Ant brings Ares up who is almost dead weight, tires to lift him over his head and Ares elbows him in the back getting him to drop him, Ares quickly takes a stunnes Fire Ant and throws him into the guardrail. Fire falls dazed. Ares wobbles away getting some spacing and a breather. Fire Ant gets up rubbing his head, Ares has gotten near Della and Co, Fire runs at him, and Ares gets up turns, and sidesteps Fire and hooks him in a bellyto back suplex position, and spins him down delivering a Tornado Driver, Fire Ant spins and smacks right to the ground hard. Ares isnt done, takes Fire Ants head and puts it on the guard rail beside Della, and puts his foot on Fire ants head applying pressure, Fire ant flails screaming, Della yells* Throw him off, frying pan to the head, ram him, you can do it!

Leonard- Ares has again, gotten the pace of the match back to his level

Dasher- This is foul play ref, count faster!

*Ares quickl rolls back in the ring to restart the count. He then lifts Fire Ant up again, looks and Della and nods with a slight smile, hooks an arm over fire ants head, and hooks Fire ANts leg as well, and delivers the Chinottoplex, a Fishermans Spinning Neckbreaker right on the floor, Fire Ant just goes limp, Della yells flailing* I WANT IN THAT RING! Tom just sighs and holds on* Remember you are pregnent honey... *Ares calmly steps back in the ring, the ref begins to count out Fire Ant*

Leonard- That Chinottoplex may be the end for Fire Ant here!

Dasher- I surely hope not, Fire Ant is made of much tougher stuff than that!

*Fire Ant twitches on the ground, the crowd claps for him, the ref is at 17, Fire Ant spazzes up, screams and leaps in the ring at 19, Ares's eyes narrow* ...Mistake...*Grabs Fire Ant, hooks his arms, going for the Tiger Driver. Della screams* NO! *Ares yells* Brudershaft! *Lifts him up, Fire breaks the arm hook, flipping onto Ares shoulders, and delivering a desperation Frankensteiner counter! Rolls over hooking Ares leg for a cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Fire Ant sprawls on the mat catching a breather, Della cheers*

Leonard- Beautiful counter of the Tiger Driver there, but Fire Ant cant put Ares away just yet!

Dasher- Come on Fire Ant, keep on 'em, ya aint out of the game yet!

*Fire Ant crawls getting to the top rope, points at Ares unsuspecting, Ares turns, Fire Ant leaps and kicks Ares right to the side of the head for Heat of the Moment!, Ares drops limp, Fire Ant crawls oveer cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Fire Ant- AAAAHHH! *pounds mat, Della supports* It's okay! You'll get him!

Leonard- Fire Ant pulling out alot here, but Ares showing his durability, he isnt a co-leader for anything

Dasher- As respectable as I am for Ares in ring skill, I do not like that man, root root root Fire Ant!

*Fire Ant waits as Ares gets up, he super kicks him Ares the middle making him bend over, Fire Ant gets him in the position for Beach Break! But Ares flails rolling out of it, Ares turns Fire Ant and gets him up for the Samoan Driver, he flips Fire Ant over, but Fire Ant responds right back with a counter, Ares wobbles in the ring, Fire Ant springs up, runs against the ropes, goes for a swinging hurricanranna, but Ares turns it into a Tornado Driver, but during the spin, Fira Ant spins it into a Tornado DDT! and both men just sprawl on the mat, the crowd roars* THIS. IS. AWE. SOME. *clap, clap, clapclapclap*

Leonard- WOW! Amazing sequence, shows just how much both men want it!

Dasher- Its gettin' to the ninth inning folks, someones going to have to hit a walkoff here!

*Both men get to their knees, and just deliver forearms to each other exhausted, Fire Ant gets up first screams, goes for the side kick to the head again, Ares ducks, gets up turns Fire Ant around, kicks him in the gut, hooks the arms, and flips him up, and hits the Tiger Driver!* *Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Fire Ant sazzes on the mat, almost like a convulsion, but he kicked out! Ares flops stares at the ceiling shocked*

*Leonard looks stunned8 WOW! Fire Ant kicked out of that! I cant believe it!

*Dasher nods8 Much respect to you Fire Ant my brother! The Tiger Driver is a move that does many in, Ares may not want this more than he does!

*Ares gets up frustrated, puts Fire Ant in position and climbs up to the top rope, signals for his Front Flip Senton. Della flails. Ares flips off the rope, and Fire Ant moves! Ares his nothing but mat, he cries in agony getting up, and he's met by Fire Ant, who runs at Ares lifting a prone ares up, and Delivers Beach Break!. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Fire Ant screams looks to the official like he's joking, the official puts up two fingers, Ares looks like he's in another world...*

Leonard- It simply now all comes down to who wants it more!

Dasher- Come on Fire Ant, you got this boyo!

*Fire Ant screams and lifts a dead weighted Ares up, positions for another Beach Break and Ares conters, kicks Fire Ant in the middle, and hooks the arms, and flips him up for another Tiger Driver, and slams him down! Doesnt go for the coverflips fire ant on his stomach, sinches in what looks like...the CHIKARA Special...but backwords, Della blinks...glances at Quack, who is backstage, she might ssee him turn away and walk down the hall*

Leonard- Oh no the Inverted CHIKARA Special!

Dasher- Fight it Fire Ant, fight it!

*Fire Ant flails in agony, he cant get to the ropes, the Inverted CHIKARA Special has no known counter like the original, he taps out in agony, and Ares slumps to the ring mat, huffing...Fire Ant gave him everything...Della claps* It's alright Fire Ant, you gave it your best!

*Leonard sighs8 Well I got a few good c0mmentators in...now I have to deal with him...

*Dasher nods* Good luck Mr. Chikarason, and much respect to Fire Ant, win or lose, he put on a great showing! *Dasher leaves*

*Ares rolls out of the ring holding his head, and walks over to the commentary booth regaining his wits*

*As that match was ending, Tom, quickly trudges backstage to find Quack, who isnt too far speaks up* Um...Mr. Quackenbush? *Quack turns8 Oh, hello, you are Della's husband yes? What can I do for you?

*Tom rubs the back of his head* Before the next match I just wanted to quick come back here and...possibly ask a favor...*Quack tilts his head* And what would that be? *Tom sighs*... I know it's a lot to ask. I mean... I was there, when you fought Shane Storm, and Vin snuck up and nailed you on the head... I was there... I saw it...*Quack pauses...squints*...That was YOU? I remember seeing you but...my goodness...puberty hit you like a freight train...

*Tom sighs and continues*...The day Shane Storm got to be Stigma...was the day he saved my life from my Dad. My Dad beat me within an inch of my life. Vin dragged me to safety while Stigma... made sure my Dad would never hurt me again. I guess what I'm askin'... I know it's too much to ask for their forgiveness... but don't think as badly of them. Them, and Colin... they took care of me. *Quack stares at Tom...rubs his chin, well he has no reason to lie*...Ironic that three same evil doers met your wife...and did the same thing. However...these three hit much harder home for me than those three however...they all went behind my back...all betrayed the Technicos...Im not saying forgiveness is out of the question, but its not going to be easy. I of course could do my best to be civil with them for you and Della...but its a two way street you understand...*Tom nods* I know. I'll see what I can do. I just wanted to let you know... they're not all evil. They did their best to be a family for me. *Quack nods* ...And thats something I did not know...maybe there is some redemption, some shreds of humanity left in them... *Tom nods* Well. See you back in the ring. *Quack nods...then speaks up again* Um...before you go Tom * Tom glances over* Since you seem close to the Unstable...hold on *Leaves and quickly comes back, hands him some tapes* Show these to Della...and watch them yourself...their tapes of...where Colin went when he left us. Theirs a few minutes before the next match...you'll have enough time to see what heppend...go and watch. *Tom nods and takes them* Alright. *Goes to the ring and pulls Della backstage, looks for a place to put in the tapes, finally finds a TV no one is using and puts on the tapes, Della frowns* Tom! We'll miss the next match! *Tom sighs* Quack told me to show you, so just one second...

*The videos go to Colin in his stint with that...OTHER...wrestling company...and he's fighting guys...that are three times his size...and they are completely mauling him...*Della stares*... you... have got... to be *&^*ing me. *Tom stares as they keep playing, Della shouts* DO SOMET-ow...*winces at the clips, Tom cant find the words, they just keep coming, Della gets more and more speechless, Colin cant even defend himself... *Tom looks down to her*... Della? Are you...*Della wipes her eyes quickly* I'm fins. Shut up and play the next one. *Tom does...they keep coming...and coming...each isnt that long, they've been shortened to just show 'Highlights'...but they feel like an eternity. Tears are definitely streaming down Della's face, she could hide them before...but each clip, each new wrestler, each beatdown...she cant denie them now. She needs to talk to Quack about this at a free chance...but it ends...Della stares...and says*... Is it over?... *voice is husky and thick. Tom's isnt much better* That's all...*Della gets up and walks woodenly to the match area, searching out Colin Delaney. Colin is shadow boxing next to Stigma* Im gonna float like a butterfly and sting...like something! *Stigma grunts*

*Della walks over and stares at Colin, Colin takes a breath and looks over...waves* Oh Hi Della, what are you doing back here? *Della frowns*...Colin? *Colin blinks* What? *Della does her best to keep her voice in check*...I saw the clips...from the other company...*Colin freezes*...Oh...*grins* How'd I look? *Della stares. Just scoops him up in a huge hug* You are the stupidest bravest person I know for doing that and I think you need one of these. *Colin starts* Um...*hugs back* Ok..but on the upside...it was my big break! *Stigma mutters* Several actually...*Della sets him down after a while, Her eyes are visibly red and puffy, Colin blinks ...You alright? ...Your eyes look all weird...*Della nods* I'm fine. Yeah. Just. Allergies. *swipes her eyes, Tom pats him on the back, but very gently* Colin. I like you. You helped take care of me for awhile. I'd like to see you around a lot more... please don't ever do somethin' like that again. *Colin looks to Tom* ...Oh it wasnt that bad was it? *Tom stares back* ... Colin... you know I care about you, right? *Colin nods* Uh huh *Tom simply says* It was a slaughter. *Colin stares...then hangs his head* I know...on the upside...I can move now! *Tom nods* Keep it that way. *Della sniffs and wipes her eyes*

*Colin turns to her*...Aw hey...*pats her leg* ...Im alright you know...you dont need to cry over me...*Incidentally...Tursas walks by, just walks by is all...it snaps in Dellas head that these opponenets are randomized...Colin could have to...fight...him...Della stares* ...Colin... I don't suppose you'd... just... step out of this fight? Just in case...*Colin shakes his head* ...Nah Im a fighter, whoever my opponent is, Im gonna give it my all *Della stares...then turns her head, wiping her eyes furiously Colin stares* ...You'll...be cheering for me right? *Della lets out a little sob* Yes. *Colin grins* ...Awesome, Ill be sure to amke you proud! *Della stays silent, Tom talks for her* You'll make her proud no matter what, and me too. *Colin smiles and nods* Oh you guys better get back, hey I might even be next!

*Tom nods, and gently guides Della back to her seat. By now, Mikko is starting to get worried. Signals Obariyon, mouthing* Have you seen Tiana?' *Obariyon from his backstage position shrugs, mouths 'Finding hairclips I guess...' but he really doesnt know either...*

*Gavin gets the next match* The next match ladies and gentleman, it quite a treat! Its something thats got alot of build and conflict abount about it, the vile Hallowicked versus the Goblin of Goblins, Koooobald!

*The screen flickers and theres Kobald, laughing* Ooooh OHO AHAHAHA! Santa Claus came to Kobald early! Because Kobald got a great gift! AHAHA! OHO OOOH! Hallowicked! Kobald remembers your torture, He remembers it well AHA! And Kobald been biding his time to unleash his revenge, and it didnt matter who it was of your group, Crossbones, Ultramantis, Frightmare...but it shall be you! AHAHA! So Hallowicked...tonight, even if Kobald still hurts KOBALD UNLEASHES HELL ON YOU! AHAHA OHO! *Della yells* YOU TELL HIM KOBA!

*Screen flickers, theres Hallowicked* A Gash ba a gabee goda! En mala ka deeda boogash a ga de bellie boda aga! Boorabo noga a ba ga de! *grabs stem* De gre boolah en GA DOOGU!

Hallowickeds theme starts and he comes out not looking amused from that promo. Goes by Della and Co, Straightens his stem* Kobald! *runs thumb across throat grinning. Della just grins back* You're gonna go down. So far. You're gonna crash and burn, and he'll trounce you. *Hallowicked just laughs and goes in ring,

Leonard- Back again folks...this time with a match that I can tell you right now has alot building for it, joining me for this venture is the latest person to advance in the tournament...Ares...

Ares- Do not think that I enjoy sitting next to you Chikarason, but it is under strict orders. As for this match, I could care less about a talking pumpkin and a laughing fool, however...if I am to face one of the in the next round, this will be my opportunity to scout them...

*The theme Kodama came out to starts up, and Kobald slinks out, growling his ribs are taped, but he doesnt seem to let that get to him, he's more than ready for this match. Della holds out a hand for a good luck high five. Kobald high fives it and grins* Kobald's gonna maim! *Della smiles* You go buddy. *Squeezes his hand and watches. Kobald gets in the ring but as soon as he does he's met by a Yakuza kick by Hallowicked, Della yells* LOW BLOW!

Leonard- The match is already gotten off to a big start here Yakuza Kick out of nowhere!

Ares- The Goblin shouldn't have been so distracted with his ringside comrades, focus until you get in the ring, here is the consequence...

*Hallowicked covers 1...2...Kickout! Hallowicked growls, continuing the assault, smacking his back with forearm shots, gets Kobald up and runs against the ropes, goes for a step up frankensteiner but Kobald shoves him off quickly. Hallowicked flips over landing on his feet, runs at Kobald, Kobald sidesteps him, Hallowicked rebounds off the ropes and is met by a big headbut to the stomach! Hallowicked bends down. Kobald acts fast and puts a leg over Hallowickeds head, also hooks an arm, and drops Hallowicked for a Fameasser!. Covers 1...2...Kickout! Kobald groans*

Leonard- Wonderful way of getting back in the match by Kobald there with a great famasser!

Ares- However he is weak, his wounds are an open target, one slip up and he could be ended quickly...

*Kobald gets Hallowicked up, Hallowicked pokes Kobald in the eye making him recoil back, Hallowicked takes the chance and runs against the ropes delivering a running knee strike to Kobalds head, he flops and Hallowicked covers cover 1...2...Kickout!* Hallowicked growls, picks Kobald up and runs against the ropes, goes for the step up Frankensteiner again and flips Kobald right into the ropes, Hallowicked grins, goes to outside of the ropes, Kobald leaning on them, upper half of body leaning towards Hallowicked*

Leonard- Hallowicked has something nasty planned here...

*Hallowicked points to Kobald, roars, runs and goes for the Witch Kick,flips over to drive his heel into the back of Kobald's head, but Kobald moves, and Hallowicked's backside hits the apron of the ring hard, Hallowicked yells, used the ring roped to get up. Only to me met by a spear while he's still on the apron from Kobald! So fierce Hallwowicked flips and the back of his head smacks on the edge of the ring. Surprisingly he STILL hangs on to the outside of the ropes and doesnt fall to the outside...though it has to be basic instinct at this point*

Leonard- OH! Fierce spear by Kobald, not letting the inurt get to him!

*Ares adds* Yet...*Leonard just frowns at him, Ares stares coldly back*

*Kobald grabs Hallowicked and chucks him back to the ring , goes to the apron himself. Grabs the top rops and springs right over them for a rope assitted spring over splash, and lands it right on Hallowicked. Cover 1...2...Hallowicked reaches grabbing a rope with his hand, immediate break of the pin, Kobald groans getting off, that would have been it he knows it. Della cheers on* YOU'RE DOING GREAT KOBA! *Kobald grabs Wicked by the leg and drags him, springs against the ropes, leaps, extends an elbow and drives it right into Hallowicked's chest, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Kobald roars frustrated*

Leonard- Kobald is trying and trying right now, but he just cant put Hallowicked away!

Ares- Hallowicked is also not injured, and much more experienced, as opposed to Kobald's rookie sense and injuries...

*Kobald yells* FINISH! *climbs up to the top rope for his Demons Toilet finisher, his top rope sit down splash. As soon as he gets to the top rope however, Hallowicked springs up, leaps and kicks him right in the head, Kobald drops on the top turnbuckle in a sitting position, Hallowicked roars goes up again, lifts Kobald by his chest turning away from the ropes, and Rydeen Bombing him right off the top rope, Kobald spazzes/convulses, Hallowicked also flops, Della still cheers Come on Koba, you can do it! *Hallowicked crawls for a covers, 1...2...KICKOUT! Hallowicked- *grabs head in frustration, Kobald spazzes on the mat, rolling away from Wicked*

Leonard- Kobald took a very bad fall from that Rydeen Bomb there, the momentum has shifted!

Ares- Now lets see how Kobald holds up in terms of durability on the opposite spectrum of this match...

*Hallowicked stands, runs at Kobald for another Yakuza, Kobald sidesteps the kick, and spears Hallowicked down! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! *Kobald flops on the mat...HOW...Della yells PUNISH HIM! FOR ALL THE CRAP HE PULLED ON YOU! *Trying to rile him up, Kobald roars and pounds on Wicked, goes to the corner and crouches as Wicked stands Wobbily, hes going to go for another spear*

Leonard- If he hits another spear this could end it!

*Kobald runs for the spear, head first, Wicked turns and Yakuzas Kobald riight in the head, Kobald reels, Hallowicked gets Kobald up onto his shoulders, and drops him down kicking him right in the injured ribs for Go 2 Sleepy Hollow, Kobald crumbles on the mat holding his ribs, Hallowicked covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Hallowicked looks shocked, Kobald just writhes on the mat*

Leonard- Kobald will not give up! Does he have anything left!

*Ares folds his arms* I doubt it...,

*Hallowicked roars and brings the lifeless Kobald up. Hooks his leg and lifts him up like a fishermans suplex...then flips him down for a sitout powerbomb variation, the Graveyard Smash! Covers 1...2...3! PINFALL! Hallowicked advances!

*Leonard groans* ...Well goo match anyways...*Now he has to listen to Halowicked...*

*Ares gets up* I wuld liek to sa it was fun but...you are a bore to me...*he leaves, Leonard growls*

*Della gets around to where security is for a guardrail opening, knowing who she is she is let thtough and she rolls Kobald out of the ring scooping him up* Are you alright? Awake? *Kobald groans nodding* Kobald tried...Kobald couldnt do it... *Della assures* Koba did his best. Hurt him good. *Grins* Did good. I'm proud of you. *Kobald grins* Ahaha...haha...*nods* Kobald do good... *Della nods* Come on. *Carries him to the backstage herself. Hallowicked begins going up to the commentators booth as well*

*After dropping Kobald off, Della goes in the back to find Quack. Figures he'll be in some weird position probably...and he is, Della speaks up... Quack? *Quack turns* Hmm? Oh Hi Della *flips up* Nice to see you again *Della's eyes are still visibly red from watching those tapes* You too Quack... but I gotta ask... *Quack nods* Saw the tapes? *Della nods* Yes. *Quack adds* Wondering why I didnt take Colin back? *Della pauses...*...Yes.

*Quack sighs*...Della when Colin got that call...it was like nothing else mattered to him, he shut us out, he shut everything out, he just saw his name flashing up in lights, him being a star. I told him he already was a star and a good wrestler in his own right...here...not there. Della believe me I warned him, I warned him about what would happen almost every five minutes, but he wouldnt listen...he snuck out in the middle of the night, leaving us all, turning his back on us for one shot at a bigger league...and he learned a very very hard lesson...and he came crawling back to us, literally I might add, begging to be taken back. Della...I know from what you saw you should be ashamed of me not taking him back...but the honor of the Technicos is an honor we all hold true and dear. It is something we take very seriously...Colin walked out on us, went to a bigger league, disregarded our honor and privelage, our family. He got greedy...he got selfissh, and I wasnt just going to let him come back in after he chose his pat. He had a hard lesson to learn...on the upside...he found Gerard, Tom, and Stigma. Mainly because the portal I gave him after I sent him off, sent him there...on purpose. I hated both men...but I knew Colin would fit in there, if he really wanted to get back to CHIKARA so badly, he would do it on the Rudo side... *Della pauses, then nods* ...That was good of you Quack... it really was... but don't you think... *swipes her eyes again*... don't you think he was punished enough? Just by what happened?

*Quack replies*...I did think it was horrible...but I wasnt going back on my code...I remembered what he did and the path he chose. So I sent him to a group he'd find solace, and...from what I hear they treated Tom well. Perhaps its...swayed my view on them, if only just ever so slightly *Della nods* Okay. I guess. I just needed to. *swipes eyes, angry at herself for still crying*... hear that from you. *Quack nods* Would you like a hug? *Della nods, Quack opens his arms* Come onc*Della walks over and hugs him. Quack pats her back* And...he doesnt only have friends and Tom...he's got you too now doesnt he? *Della nods* Yes. He does.

*Quack nods* Good...well...I have to get ready, I dont know when ill be called, I hope you'll be rooting for me *Della smiles* Are you kidding? Of course I will be. Gives him a light shoulder punch* You're Quack, why wouldn't I root for you? *Quack smiles a bit* Well...Who knows, what if I face Kingston? ...I suppose thats why you have two hands for two signs to hold up? *Della nods* Yep. Gotta root for both if two friends of mine go head to head. *Quack nods* Well...lets hope I get Mantis...I would like to tie him in knots and make him scream... *Della frowns* And I hope you get him too. *Quack nods* Well, get back to your seat, the next match will be starting very soon *Della nods and quickly returns to her seat before the start of the next match*

...

Nore: Two more matches down, even got some story in there, but just a little. The Touirnament continues, who will be up next, and will Leonard need asprin with Hallowicked on commentary? ...PROBABLY! See you next chapter! Review here or on Chikara 101!


	19. Grand Championship Tournament pt 4

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 19: The Grand Championship Tournament: Round 1, Part 4

Note: Time for the Grand Championship Tournament, who will be facing who in this round? Will your favorites make it this time? Read and find out!

...

*Della makes it back to her seat just in time. Gavin is ready to announce the next matchup* Alright! Is one half of the Young Bucks Matt Jackson, in a very tough task up against CHIKARA Founder Miiiiiiiike Quackenbush!

*The screen flickers, and theres Quack* Hmm...so Im up next...well thats good, I'd hate to be waiting until later that would simply be agonizing. But whats going to be agonizing now are the holds I inflict on Matt Jackson. Now I dont hate Matt Jackson in fact he seems like a nice fellow with big sparkling eyes that for some reason make the girls put him in sacks and drag him away...but I digress. Matt you are an incredibly talented competitor, but you are still young, you're quick...but one mistake is all I need and you'll be in one of my many moves. Nothing personal, its how the cards have fallen...good luck out there tonight, because I'll be darned if I let you stop me from advancing in this tournament, so good luck out there, and give it your best shot, I expect nothing less.

*screen flickers again and theres Matt Jackson* ...*he blinks* Umm...*looks around a little...looks to the camera blinks, not much for talking so...he grins widely...you'd swear you see the edge of the grin sparkle slightly with that *ding!* sound and waves, Mikko stares... blushes a little, looks down. Dells sees that and frowns* Don't even go there.

*Mmmbop by Hansen starts up, and out comes Matt Jackson grinning and waving. Jackson goes around high fiving everyone...trying not to be carried away by fangirls, the only one he lets hug him is Della, then uses the ropes flips in the ring, lands on his feet and grins waving. Mikko:..sneaks a peek. Blushes again. Della keeps noticing this and sighs...*

*'Break it Down Again' by Tears for Fears' starts up. Out strolls Quack. Della stomps and cheers at the top of her voice. Quack claps hands a few times and cracks his neck, then goes around slapping everyones hands, squeezes Dellas as he goes to the ring*

*Leonard sighs* ...Wel ladies and gentleman surely this will be a great match of the veteran skill and technical prowess of Mike Quackenbush, vs the speed and quickness of one half of the Young Bucks, Matt Jackson. Joining me at this time...Hallowicked...

Hallowicked- A gash a made ogoda! Hagnada nog ah jata gooba koga baada!

Leonard- Wonderful...

*Quack and Matt Jackson circles the ring quickly, Matt cartwheeling and such, Quack moves in a few times, but Matt sprints away grinning*

Leonard- Good strategy here Matt obviously knows what might happen here if Quack gets ahold of him, he is going to have to use all of that speed and quickness to get the upper hand her and wear Quack down

Hallowicked- Ah gash ma sogolllee sogola!

*Quack locks up with Matt who tries to get away, but Quack turns getting Matt in a wrist lock, Matt rolls through and kicks up, but Quack turns again and reapplies it to Matts arm forcing him back down to a knee. Quack goes to turn the wristlock into an arm lock but Matt rolls the other way using momentum to get up, slaps Quacks hand to break the hold, Matt goes for a kick, but Quack grabs his leg, Matt sees his mistake, he uses the momentum to flip up and break Quacks grip, he lands on his feet, but Quack is already running at him and delivers the Shotei Palm Strike, Matt flops, and rolls out of the ring before Quack can get ahold of him to capitalize*

Leonard- Matt's going to learn fast that quickness will not be enough alone to throw Quack off, a beautiful Shotie Palm Strike I believe just told him that one

Hallowicked- Haga jah notta gah sodha!

*Matt walks around on the outside a bit shaking his hand and the cobwebs from that shotei...he doesnt see Quack running right for him, he turns just in time to see Quack spring for a Sommersault Plancha, a no rope frontflip to the outside. Matt goes down hard, Quack lands on his feet and nods to the crowd, who claps in approval*

Leonard- As you can also see from that Sommersault Plancha, Quack is no stranger to quickness himself, and Matt is in trouble now...

*Quack gets Matt up and delivers a chop or twwo before rolling him back into the ring, Quack gets to the ropes, Jackson spring up and super kicks Quacks middle, Quack falters a bit but he doesnt let go of the ropes, Jackson runs at him, Quack sticks out his shoulder stopping Jacksons momentum, gets his feet on the bottom rope, secures Matts head, goes for tail of the dragon, but Matt shoves him off! Matt goes for a Hurricanranna, but, Quack stops it and throws Matt off, he runs at Quack again, but Quack picks him up, and maneauvers Matt around a little, hooking him around his back, and hooking Matts arm and Legs for Lightening Lock Classic! Matt flails in pain*

Leonard- And there is a big mistake by Matt, he ran right into Quack, and quicker than a hiccup, Quack sinched in one of his many Lightening Locks! This one is the Lightening Lock Classic! Will Matt be able to get out of it!

Hallowicked- A haga na gooha faga jadda gura! *waves arms*

*Quack doesnt fully sinch it in and Matt uses his strength in his legs to kick out of it and rolls away, Matt runs at him but Quack counters grabbing his arm, and spinning him into a reverse DDT position and lifts him up for a spiked reverse brainbuster cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Quack immediatle tries to sinch in the CHIKARA special, but Matt kiks desperately, getting Quack in the head and rolls away. Quack though, not that much faltered, runs at Matt, who spins and delivers a leaping back elbow to Quack. Quack rolls out of the ring a second, but thats all Matt needs, Quack turns, and Matt has lept to the top rope, and springs for a Moonsault Suicida, a tope rope moonsault, hits Quack perfectly. They both sprawl to the floor*

Leonard- Matt finally realizing the severity of the situation of if Quack can catch him, now with that beautiful Moonsault Suicida, but can he keep it up?

Hallwicked- Ahsa baga booda gaba goodade!

*Matt gets up wobbily, leaning against the guardrail...right by Mikko again, Mikko stares a bit. Matt turns for a second, smiles and waves, but doesnt take too long, is back on the attack of Quack. Mikko stares...smiles dreamily, Della frowns*

Leonard- And as you can see, the Young Bucks get into the hearts of many girls

*Hallowicked makes a gagging motion*

*Matt rolls Quack back in the ring, springs off the rope for a Springboard Splash, Quack rolls out of the way and Matt hits nothing but ring mat. Matt gets up, Quack goes to the outside of the ropes, Matt goes for him, but Quack delivers a palmstrike dazing him, hooks his head again outside of the aprin, and this time springs in and plants him soundly with Tail of the Dragon! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Quack sighs, he was sure that would do it...*

Leonard- Oh and a beautiful Tail of the Dragon by Quack and he's got Matt on the ropes!

*Hallowicked makes a 'Blah Blah Blah' motion*

*Quack gets Matt up, gets him in a suplex position, hooks under his one leg, and goes for Quackendriver III, but Matt counters, and gets behind Quack, delivers a jumping Eneguri kick to the back of his head, Quack wobbles and Matt turns him around and grabs his neck, flipping over him, and slamming his head down for a Shironu/Sliced Bread! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Matt pouts, Mikko just grins that he's wining now. Della facepalms* Why...

Leonard- Very nice Shironu, Sliced Bread to some, but Quack does not go down so easily, Hallowicked being a Gen 1 graduate you know this alot more than most!

*Hallowicked sighs...but nods* Ah gasha da udda a nade...

*Matt picks Quack up, and Quack delivers a desperation palm strike sending Matt away. He stumbles into the corner, Quack runs at him, but Matt moves quickly. Quack hits the turnbuckles stumbling back turning, back to the turnbuckle holding his face in pain. Matt takes the chance, leaps over quack, goes to the top rope, and does the Sommersault Phoenix Ace Crusher! Quack spikes the mat hard. Vintage Matt Jackson! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Matt has a small tantrum on mat, he cant believe it...*

Leonard- Matt is taking control of this match but kid dont let our frustrations cloud whats more importiant here, keep the momentum going!

*Hallowicked grunts* Ahh gah boda gade smodora...

*Matt picks Quack up, and brings him to the center of the ring, rolls into Quacks middle, Quack grips him in a wheelbarrow position or Quesadora, and Matt flips up, going for Worst Case Scenerio!. He goes to roll through and splat Quack onto the mat face first, but Quack counters, he tries to flip through again but Quack has none of it and gets Mat onto his one shoulder, maneauvers it into Lightening Lock Delta!, Matt flails in pain*

Leonard- Oh and Quack reverses the Quesadora, and shows his masterful art of submission work, and gets another Lightening Lock in, this time it's Delta, and this might be it!

Hallowicked- Gah Rada boragah! Nasha goora ha dade ha! *Leonard hopes...he cant take much more of this...*

*Matt flails trying to get Quack to not lock it in fully...and he knees Quack in the head! Rolls out, quickly as Quack gets up dazed, Matt Superkicks him in the middle, and then Superkicks him in the head. Matt yells, and grabs his neck again, flips for a Shironu, and Quack stops him when he's right over him, and drops him into a piledriver position, crosses Matts legs...and Delivers a Quackendriver II!*

Leonard- OOOH! OUT OF NOWHERE, QUACKENDRIVER II! Alot of people have their own opinions of Quacks most dangerous move in the arsenal, if we're taking a poll, I'm voting Quackendriver II!

Hallowicked- Ooooooh...Hada ga mada...*runs thumb across throat, goodnight Jackson*

*Matt flops limp in the ring. Quack covers 1...2...3! PINFALL! Quack is moving onto the next round! Della applauds greatly as Mikko frowns...but claps.*

Leonard- Thank you for joining me Wicked its been...a pleasure...*Hallowicked groals and leaves, Leonard thanks the heavens above...*

*Quack kicks up, nods at Matt...currently out cold...a very valient effort, very applaudable...but he didnt want this as badly as he did...one opponent down...the medical staff comes and takes Matt to recover, and Nick is also right there to make sure he's alright. Mikko is also watching intently, Della just sighs and says* Demons are tough, he'll be fine... *Mikko nods and sits back down*

*Gavin gets back in the ring* No rest for the weary, lets get right back to it! And now for the next contest, we have one third of the Batiri, against one third of the Colony! Its the unstable Obariyon, vs the ever popular Greeeeeeeen Ant!

*The screen flickers to Obariyon who grins* So my first opponent is Green Ant...a very good technical technico, hes done alot, head of the Colony, King of Trios, and some big time wins. Yeah Green Ant you're the talk of the town aint ya? ...Well get ready for one hell of a rude awakening...if you think Im going to be pushed around in ths match you have another thing coming. People think Im just some green goofball that twitches alot...well the people who listen to my brother are stupid! Just you wait Green Ant...you havent seen exactly what I can do in that ring, but Ill guarentee...your about ti find out! *Mikko looks worried coming back to earth. Tiana wouldn't miss this match, not one with Obariyon... and will Obariyon be hurt if he doesn't see her there?*

*Screen flickers to Green Ant* Obariyon, buddy! So its you I get in the first round well...to be fair Obariyon yes not many people give you the credit you deserve, yes you have great ring skill, and I'll admit I wasnt the biggest fan of yours but I'm looking forward to this. Obariyon...tonight, its you and me going one on on, now Im not going to brag about my accomplishments, because that gets you nowhere...what gets you soemwhere is going in that ring everynight like you're a newcomer, with a new challenge, a new obsticle, and thats what you are Obariyon, a hurdle I must overcome to pass on to the next round. Im going to do whatever it takes to do that. Obariyon...you're prepared to show me what you can do in the ring, well I welcome you're challenge...see you out there... *Mikko is silent, and looks around...no Tiana...she looks over at the entrance.*

*The Batiri's theme plays, and out comes Obariyon growling, ready to this match. However he goes over to Della and Co...and sees the empty seat...and quickly looks away, he will not lose focus, but...where was she? MIkko raises two Obariyon flags. One that's hers, and one... well... she'll cheer on behalf of both of them. Darkdiamond backstage watching this, falters for a second. Mantis takes her away from the entrence and to the back, and the Colony's theme starts, and our runs Green Ant* Yeah! Lets get this going! *Mikko and Della wave the flags. Green Ant high fives Della and steps in the ring

Leonard- Wrestling fans we are in for a treat here in the ring and on commentary we have Lightening Mike Quackenbush joining us and in the ring we have Obariyon vs Green Ant, both men have alot to prove, what are your thoughts Mike?

Quack- Well it is a pleasure to be here first of all, and of course this is a contest where in my opinion there is no clear cut favorite. Green Ant is someone who I trained hard in the wrtestlefactory, and he is a very gifted young man, however Obariyon is a brawler, and very unpredictable in the ring, and I have seen some of his hard hitting moves. We will see how both interact with each other in the ring...

*The bell sounds, and Obariyon and Green circle the ring, the lock up, Green and gets him in the headlock and Obariyon shoves him off, Green grabs Obariyons arm and spins back into the headlock, sinching it in, Obariyon growls, lifting up Green like Kodama did Icarus for a suplex counter. Green kicks his legs stopping the momentum and plants his feet firmly, Obariyon takes the momentary distraction and shoves Green Ant off into the ropes, but Green comes right back with a leaping headbutt to the chest sending Obariyon right down*

Leonard- And thats the danger of Green Ant, he can go from a slow paced technical game right into a quick burst of energy!

Quack- And Leonard that is the type of offense that has won Green Ant alot of matches

*Obariyon groans, gets up, to be met by another leaping headbutt sending him down again. Green goes for a third, but Obariyon counters getting up and driving a knee to the stomach. Green Crumbles, Obariyon picks him up by the antenne and forearms him in the head, then holds his arm groaning in pain. Green Ant roars, grabbing Obariyons head and delivering a headbiutt, Obariyon flops rolling out of the ring on wobbly legs, turns in time to see Green Ant Suicide Dive right on top of him, Green gets up screaming, theres some of that Fire Ant spirit. Obariyon is still down, Green Ant stares, then gets up on the ring and...climbs to the top rope! points to Obariyon, and leaps going for a Splash onto the outside, Obariyon springs up! and hits Green Ant with a drop kick on the way down, both sprawl on the floor*

Leonard- Great quickness by Green Ant, but even better reflexes by Obariyon there, seeing that top rope splash coming, and Obariyon dropkicked him hard, now the question is can he capitalize

Quack- Well it certianly was a fine counter, but outside of the ring wont get anything done, he has to drag him into the ring now, which is easier said than done*

*Obariyon gets up slowly, and grabs Green Ant chucking him in the ring, gets in the ring and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Obariyon sighs, picks Green Ant up, goes for a suplex, Green Ant flips over countering, landing behind Obariyon. Green delivers a headbutt to the back of the head, hooks Obariyons arm and lifts him up for an Inverted Samoan Driver. Covers 1..2...KICKOUT! Green Ant gets up wasting no time gets up and looks to apply the Cloverleaf, but Obariyon rolls through and runs at Green Ant, Green Ant sends him into the opposite ropes but Obariyon counters and grabs Green Ant, fips over him, hooking him and applies an Octopus Stretch, Green screams and flails, trying to stay on his feet, and trying to get to ropes*

Leonard- Very nice by Obariyon there just when he seemed on the ropes he applies a very nice Octopus Stretch like hold there

Quack- Green Ant however is very deceptively strong, and is also very smart. It is a fine hold, but Green Ant has been put in tougher...not to discount Obariyon of course, however, I did not train Obariyon, and I did train Green Ant...

*Green Ant screams, and reverses, flipping Obariyon right into a tilt-o-whirl backbreaker! Obariyon flops to the mat, Green Ant points to the top rope, climbs there, and leaps for a Top Rope Splash, hits Obariyon perfectly, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Green Ant growls* Ah come on!

Leonard- Well Quack you were right but Obariyon showing good heart here, wont be put down so easily!

Quack- As I expected, Green Ant as I said, is very reliant and technically sound, but what Obariyon is is stubborn, but in a good way, so Green Ant is going to need to put alot into this fight to make this green demon stay down...

*Green grabs Obariyons legs for the second attempt at a Cloverleaf, but Obaryion rolls through again, getting to the ropes, Green Ant steps back, then runs at him. Obariyon leaps, Green Ant hitting the turnbuckle, Obariyon comes down driving his knees into green ants back for a Lungblower! but he doesnt go for the coer, he crawls up to the top ropes, signals for his flying DDT as Green Ant staggers to his feet*

Leonard- Not going for the cover there Obariyon seems to want to put this away with that Flying DDT!

* * Hmm...well in my opinion you go for every cover you can get, but if he hits this that wont matter...

*Obariyon is about to leap, but then, for a SPLIT second...he gets distracted...staring at that empty chair. He shakes his head, turns and quickly leaps, and Green and Springs up, headbutting him right in the stomach as he comes down, and rolls through, sinching in the Cloverleaf! Obariyon screams reaching for the ropes that look a mile away, Mikko shouts* Come o-on Obariyon!

Leonard- Oh Obariyon paused, and it cost him, a bit headbutt to the stomach, and now Green Ant's signiture Cloverleaf!

*Quack watches...he know exactly why he paused, and saw exactly where he looked*

*Obariyon crawls desperatly to the ropes, but Green Ant turns and applies a knee directly on Obariyons head, Obariyon screams in agony, reaches, theres nothing there...and...taps out!...Green Ant wins by Submission! Mikko stares...and frowns angrily. Tiana's going to get an earful from her later*

Leonard- Oh a tough break for the Batiri in round one here, Kodama is the only one making it through, however Green Ant scors one for the Colony after Fire Ants loss! Its been a pleasure talking to you Mike!

Quack- Of course Leonard *nods smiling and leaves*

*Obariyon rolls out of the ring to Della and Co...Tiana not being there effected him more than he'll admit. Just nods going to the side, Green Ant cheers, shouts* one down baby! *high fives della, even pats Obariyon on the back as he goes by, going up to the commentary booth. Della high fives him... then goes over to Obariyon. Puts a hand on his shoulder. Quietly* You alright 'Bary? *She can't help keeping the nicknames for her favorites. Obariyon nods* ...Yeah Im good...that Cloverleaf hurt like hell though... *Della frowns* Not what I'm talking about.*Obariyon pauses, and sighs* ...Im just wondering where she is...something really must have her attention to be missing this...*Dell squeezes his shoulder gently* Maybe she got tired early and went to bed. She's still really little. *Obariyon sighs* Yeah...these matches are taped...Im sure she'll want to see me later even if I lost. *Della smiles* You did great 'Bary. You really gave it your all. I think you even got Green Ant's respect there. *Obariyon nods* Yeah...thanks...at least Kodama made it out of the three of us...*Della pats his shoulder* Yeah... *Goes back to her seat. Mikko is frowing furiously at the empty seat.*

*Gerard stares at Mikko* I must be rubbing off on that kid...the frown give me a run for my depressing money...*Tom grins a little, but no time to ponder that, the next contest is ready to be announced by Gavin*

*Gavin booms* Next up we have the baddest of the Insect Evildoer Ultramantis Black! Versus one third of F.I.S.T., the Whole Shebang, Johnnyyyyy Gargano!

*The screen flickers, and theres Ultramantis* Ahh the time for reckoning has indeed come! Yes...YES INDEED! hahaha! The Orders rise has already begun in this tournament, Hallowicked disposed of the meek Kobald...just as I will dispose of the ridiculous and disposable Johnny Gargano. Gargano has alot of nicknames for himself, the whole shebang, the cats pajamas, the bees knees. Yes...ALOT OF NICKNAMES...indeed indeed. Well Johnny...when I am through with you, they'll only be calling you one thing...ROADKILL...as I leave you flat on the ring beating within a an inch of your pathetic life! And the rise of the Order of the Neo Solar Temple will only rise greater in this tournament! First Gargano...then...THE WORLD! HAHAHAHA! ...DEVIOUS! *Tom has a sedative on hand if Della gets out of hand*

*Gargano is on next...he sighs* Wow...Ultramantis...you...you really got me scared there, im litterally shaking I mean...I dont know if Ill ever be ablee to step in the ring again...oh WOE is me...*smirks* Yeah right, Ultramantis you're little scary act you like to put on isnt gonna work on the Whole Shebang here. See Ultramantis, Im a member of F.I.S.T. and well...people have differing opinions on F.I.S.T. members...except Icarus...people really have a definitive opinion on Icarus. Anyway, beside the point, tonight Ultramantis I have one thing in my favor you dont. You have what four little cronies that will applaud for you...but when you step out to that crowd, they arent going to be cheering for you...they'll be cheering for me to kick your mandibles down your throat, and thats exactly what I'm going to do. Mantis you're going to regret the day you took me lightly...you're really...going to regret it *he smiles and winks. Darkdamond Is back to standing straight and tall at her post, crosses her arms at Gargano's promo.*

*F.I.S.T.'s theme starts, Blue Monday by Orgy, and out strolls Gargano smirking* WHO WANTS TO SEE AN INSECT SQUASHED IN THE RING TONIGHT? *Della screams* ME! *Tom nods* Yep. *Mikko has a thunderstorm brewing, shes already ticked as it is. Gargano nods* Ill be sure to make it happen people! *takes a chair in the ring, stands on it and poses, crowd cheers*

*The Order's theme starts up, Teraing the Veil by Cradile of Filth, and...out strolls Ultramantis, staff and all, just glaring at the ring containing Gargano, Della grips the guardrail...almost bending it, Tom squeezes her shoulder lightly*

Leonard- Hello wrestling fans, Leonard Chikarason here with this very interesting match, the one time Gargano may have a big following behind him, as he faces Ultramantis Black, joining me is the most recent winner, Green Ant ladies and gentleman!

Green- Hey Leonard, and you are right, Gargano's a guy I dont normally root for but under these circumstances he's gonna get alot of support from me to know Mantis out of this Tournament...

*Gargano doesnt even give Mantis time to get in the ring, gets to the outside and starts beating him down, gets his Staff and tosses it, and rips his robe off of him. Gargano strikes with right hands and kicks to the side, throws Mantis in the ring, Mantis springs up and knees Gargano who is outside of the ropes, runs to the opposite end of the ropes, springs off running at Gargano intent to knock him off the ropes hard. Gargano however, has something else in mind, and springs in using the middle rope and spearing Ultramantis hard. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano groans, he didnt think it'd be that easy*

Leonard- Gargano on the early assault here good strategy dont want to give Mantis any momentum here

Green- Good spear there from Johnny, but he'll need more than that, as much as I hate Mantis he's tough...

*Gargano gets Mantis up again, delivers a spin kick to his middle, and runs to the ropes for possibly another spear, but Mantis counters sidestepping him, Gargano turns and runs at Mantis who scoops him up and hits him with Cosmic Disaster! Spiking Gargano on his head! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano flails away, that was way too close, Mantis pulls him back, gets him up and delivers a falling neckbreaker, snapping his head back again, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Mantis growls, holding nothing back, being very ruthless right now, Gargano really ticked him off*

Leonard- Andd here is what we were talking about folks, give Mantis an inch and he'll take a mile!

Green- And with a Cosmic Disaster so early in the match, Gargano cant be feeling good after that...

*Mantis picks him up, and picks him up in position for Cosmic Doom, an even worse spike on the head, but Gargano elbows out of it, spins mantis around and delivers an Enzeguri kick to the side of the head, Mantis drops to his knees, Gargano steps back, and delivers a Ace Crusher or 'Baby' Ace Crusher neck breaker to Mantis, spiking him on the head, cover, 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano groans...this match has turned hard hitting very fast...*

Leonard- Both men have wasted absolutly NO TIME bringing out the big guns. Its claear that they dont want this match to be drawn out, bith want to win, and want to win quickly

Green- Sometimes doing that though can be a mistake, trying to really fast pace a match can expell just as much energy as a normal paced one, both Johnny and Mantis though have big egos...so neither may not care about that at the moment...

*Gargano picks Ultramantis up on his shoudlers and gets him by the arms in a Reverse Cross Bomb position, and runs to a turnbuckle, and runs at the opposite one going for the 'You're Dead!' a lauch of the opponent with all your might into the turnbuckle head first. Mantis kicks, gets off, grabs Gargano from behind in a full nelson position and delivers a Full Nelson Driver, slamming Gargano on his back, Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Mantis groans, growing impatient. Della mumbles* Twist his head off...

Leonard- Mantis and Gargano not the only ones wanting this match over, Della is noticibly riled up at seeing Mantis

Green- For obvious reasons, we can only hope that Gargano can get back into this one...

*Mantis gets up, gets Gargano up and goes for Cosmic Doom again but Gargano counters, turns Mantis over and spin kicks him in the gut. Gargano lifts Mantis up in a reverse cross position again, and runs to the turnbuckle again, and delivers the You're Dead!, Mantis's head smacking right into the middle turnbuckle, Gargano runs at him, grabs him around the middle, and delivers a bridging German Suplex, holds on and bridges, Mantis spiking on his head folding, Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano growls and pounds the mat furiously*

Leonard- A good counter and brilliant set of moves there by Johnny but it still isnt enough, Mantis will not go down

Green- Come on Johnny stay on him...

*Gargano gets up, Ultramantis on his knees, Gargano delivers a kick to the side of his head, Mantis droops, Gargano picks him up, looks like he's setitng up for something but out of nowhere Mantis picks him up on his shoulders screaming and delivers a Death Valley Driver, Gargano smacking his head hard on the mat, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Mantis roars at the official* YOU LIE...YOU LIIIIIIEE! *Official groans* It was 2 Mantis! *Mantis roars back* YOU'RE MAKING IT UP!

Leonard- Mantis getting frustrated here, but the again that isnt hard to do...

Green- Hopefully that gets to him...

*Mantis gets Gargano up, and goes for Cosmic Doom AGAIN, Gargano slips behind him, gets him in a Full Nelson position, lifts him up, and drops him to the side, smacking his head hard off the mat for the Hurts Donut! cover 1...2...KICKOUT! *Gargano looks at the celing flopping on the mat...he cant believe it...that was his finisher! *Manti flops like fish out of water on the mat*

Leonard- Got to be KIDDING me! The Hurts Donut is Johnny's finisher, how did Mantis kick out!

*Green Ant groans* Cpome on you have him on the ropes keep at it!

*Gargano picks Mantis up, hooks him in another Full Nelson, hoists him up for another Hurts Donut, but Mantis Counters kicking, turns, kicks Gargano in the middle, and goes for Cosmic Doom again, Gargano flails with all his being countering out of it, goes to throw Mantis out of the ring, Mantis counters, Gargano holds onto the outside, positions for spear, Mantis turns back around and sees him there, Gargano springs, Mantis goes to the left and delivers a kick right to his face, Gargano reels on his knees*

Leoanrd- Oh I felt that from up here...

Green- I wont be surprised if a bone broke there...

*Mantis roats* DDAAAAHH! *picks Gargano up, underhooks both arms in a Wings of Icarus Tiger Driver position, and then lifts him straight up, Gargano is helpess upside down, then Mantis spikes him right on his head, The Praying Mantis Bomb! Gargano just goes limp, Mantis covers 1...2...3! Pinfall! Mantis advances...Mantis smirks* Hmhm...HAHAHA! *rolls out of the ring dazed* DEVIOUS! Very Devious! *Deela seethes and Tom gently rubs her shoulder, but she doesnt look happy at all*

Leonard- Oh a valiant effort but the Praying Mantis Bomb is devastating, and Mantis advances and...*sighs...he'll be next on commentary*...it was a pleasure talking to you Green Ant

*Green Ant nods* Thanks and...good luck...*he leaves as Mantis begind walking up*

*Not son after, Gavin is announcing the next match* Next we have two newcomers looking for the chance of a lifetime! The intergalactic Luchadora Saturyne versus the elegant unknown, DarkDiamond.

*Mantis immediatly perks up as he sitts next to Leonard, Leonard arches an eyebrow to him, then turns to the promos*

*Screen flickers to Saturyne, she smiles* Hey there fans...Im pretty new on the block but Im hoping to give it my all out there and go as far in this tournament as far as I can. So DarkDiamond, you're pretty new on the block too...so good luck out there...but Im going to do my best send you into orbit *nods smiling*

*Screen flickers to Darkdiamond, and...Frightmare...looks like he'll be doing the talking for her* A gadda mash de a la gooda a ga de! Una des na grasumbgaa! greela bunga dodo! RAAAAH! *DarkDiamons stays silent as they walk off screen*

*Saturynes theme starts up, a sort of spacey, a very base sounding theme, and out she comes High fives the fans and goes around the ring*

*The Orders theme starts up again out comes Darkdiamond stoically followed by Frightmare accomanying her to the ring*

Leonard- Folks we dont know much about either competitor here, Saturyne is the newest Wrestlefactory graduate, and DarkDiamond...Mantis?

Mantis- Oh she is a PRIZE! Trust me...

*Leonard blinks* So she is the newest trainee from...you?

*Mantis nods* Oh yes, yes INDEED! And you are about to see what she can do first hand! So let us watch...

*Saturyne and Diamond lock up, Saturyne headlocks, Diamond counters spinning out getting Saturyne in a wrist lock, but then brings her leg up eligantly to kick Saturynes prone arm, Saturyne groans holding it. Diamond advances and grabs her by the head, snapmaring her over into a sitting position, and delivers a kick to the back, hops over saturyne not breaking stride and kicks her across the chest*

Leonard- Well first impressions are something and these movements and kicks by this arkDiamond are very impressive, Saturyne has beeen thrown completely for a loop here

Mantis- Yes Leonard as you can see her style is very strike based! *Although he is seeing this the first time himself...he cant let anyone know that,..*

*Diamond doesnt go for a cover, takes Saturynes hands, and places a foot on Saturynes chest and delivers a reverse curp stomp driving her foot right to her chest,, Saturyne oofs, wind being driven out of her*

Leonard- Oh a devastating Reverse Curb Stomp there, but why is DarkDiamons not covering here?

Mantis- Well of course its her first match I would ASSUME she doesnt want it to end early...

*Diamond picks Saturyne up, who breaks out of her grip and delivers a kick to Diamonds leg, followed by another, Saturyne runs and springs against the ropes, ducks Diamonds clothesline and leaps cross bodying her. Covers 1...Kickout! Saturyne rolls through, as does diamond, Diamong grabs Saturyne in a Uranage position,does a backflip WITH saturyne, slamming her on her back, called a Spanish Fly. Gets Saturyne into a sitting position and delivers another kick to the chest...she still wont cover...*

Leonard- Saturyne is trying here but DarkDiamond is someone she couldn't study up on, someone who just came out of thin air and she is very unpredictable. She still wont cover however what is wrong with her?

Mantis- Well I for one thing this match is going splendidly!

*Saturyne gets up, runs at Diamond who just stands there for a Hurricanranna, but Diamond shovers her off, Saturyne flips off and turns again to run at her, but Diamond grabs her by the neck falling down spiking her for an Ace Crusher!*

Leonard- Oh an Ace Crusher out of nowhere, but she STILL wont cover, is she enjoying this?

Mantis- I know I am...

*Saturyne gets to her knees, Diamond turns, flips, and delivers a Pele kick, the top of her foot cracking Saturyne right in the head. Saturyne crumbles, Diamond picks her up, turns to Frightmare...Frightmare nods*

Leonard- Wait a minute...she was waiting for the ok to finish her?

*Diamond gets Saturynes neck, looks like shes going to snapmare her, but just goes down, slamming Saturynes head into the mat for a Snapmare Driver!...Cover...1...2...3...pinfall! DarkDiamond advances*

Leonard- Oh and a very impressive win there, Mantis I must say wherever you got this girl she- ...Mantis? *he's gone*

*Mantis strolls back to the ring...strolls into the ring with a microphone, Della growls*... What's HE doing here again? We saw enough of him already... *Mntis just yells on the microphone* I told you! I told you all a new dawn was rising...and it starts here! *points* with DarkDiamond! This is what happens when people meddle in buisiness that is not their own! There are consequences that benefit me in the end! *Della blinks* What's he talking about? *Mantis speaks up* ...Before that however...a brush up on the rules of this tournament. Once entered, unless severaly injured to the point you cant walk for your next match or heaven forbid...you die...hmhm...you cannot be taken out of this tournament. You enter...you finish until you lose...isnt that right oh supreme Director fo Fun? *Mandy glares from the box office she is sitting in...but its true it is the rule she made, Mantis laughs* I've trumped the system, Ive trumped the technico family, and...not the only family I got revenge on...Darkdiamond!...Remove your mask please!

*Darkdiamond bows to Ultramantis, and removes her mask...there is Tiana...and about the entire crowd goes dead silent. Della stares...and looks like she is about to pounce in the ring, but Quck quickly runs to riungside and Quack ties her up gently* DELLA DONT! IT'S WHAT HE WANTS! *Mantis grins* Hmmm...yes...*pats Tiannas head and pinches her cheek* As you can see I think...a few people know who Darkdiaomond is...very well...*A green blur zooms to the ring, but he's blindsides by Frlghtmare, and then Crossbones grabs him, Obariyon, and throws him into the guardrail, he slumps in pain having already been in a match, Mantis continues* Do not interfere! No one will interfere...you cannot take DarkDiamond out of the tournament, you cant do anything to her, DarkDiamond is mine...and once I win this tournament, she'll be mine...FOREVER HAHAHAHA! *Della shouts* GOD, QUACK LET ME GO, THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER, TIANA! TIANA COME HERE! GET AWAY FROM HIM! *Tiana shows no signs of recognition for Della or Obariyon. You can practically hear Della's heart break... again...*

*Quack growls* What have you done Mantis? *Mantis smiles* You like it? A nice memory erasing spell...easy to mold her in my image then, and look at her, perfectly refined! Now Della...the only way you'll get your daughter back, is if she loses...and with my training that will not happen, if all goes as planned...it will be me and her in the final match, and she will lay down like a good girl...and I will have the crown jewel...and I will RUUUUULE ALL! *Della stares. There's nothing she can do, it's against the rules, even saving her daughter from this creep... she lowers her head, her body going limp. She's not going to attack. She can't. Not just because of the rules. Mantis broke her by taking one of her daughters. She doesn't have fight IN her right now. Tom, however, is standing by the ring, and motions to UltraMantis.*

*Mantis turns to him* No Tom, you cannot fight me, and you can not overtake me...what you dont understand is that these tournament rules are strictly binding...the only one who may take me down is someone here...And no one is going to stop me! NO ONE AHAHAHAHA! *incidentally...Fightmare can be heard screaming and Crossbones running in the ring, Mantis turns blinking, just in time to see Frightmare being launched into the steel turnbuckle so hard he does about two spins beofre landing limp...standing where he was is Eddie Kingston, staring stoically at the ring...slight...eye tick, Mantis glares at him as Tom says* If you think that was bad, just wait until the tournament is over. The second I legally can... I will personally remove your head from your body with my bare hands. *Looks over at Tiana, who just rushes over to Frightmare and lifts him up, glaring at Kingston. He sits back in his seat. Mikko is just staring blankly, like she can't believe what just happened.*

*Eddie doesnt stare at her, Ultramantis and co leave dispercing, Obariyon getting up with help from Kodama, Kingston steps in the ring, and grabs the microphone* ...I swear...by my life, and I swaer...by my dying breath, and Im not speaking for me..Im speaking for every technico. This is the voice, of everyone of them...we wont stop...until that baby girl is returned home. I promise you that, and we promise you that. As for Mantis, the things Im going to do to him and his little group...*he twitches*...Cant exactly describe it...it's just...going to come to me like a good painting comes to an artist...and when it does, Im going to make sure...its a masterpiece...*Tiana replies disdainfully* I'm nobody's baby girl, I'm a servant of the great Ultramantis Black *tosses her head, donning her mask again* And I'm already home. Della grinds her forehead into the ground, clenching her teeth and trying not to break down right there, in front of everyone in the middle of Quack's hold*

*Quack releases her* Della...breathe, its not her talking...we'll bring her back, we all promise...breathe for me...nice and slow...you're pregnent, this isnt good for the baby...*Tom walks over. Puts a hand on Quacks shoulder* Thank you. *Kingston goes over next* Della...look at me please...*Della can't seem to. Tom lifts her up in his arms, and gently turns her head to Kingston, continues* Della...if I have to die...to get her home to you...I will do it. I promise you this will be temporary...she will come home...and Mantis will regret every second of his life afterword...*Della opens her mouth, but can't respond. Tom, for her, says* Thank you, Kingston. We trust you. *Della just closes her eyes, Kingston nods* I know its going to be hard to ask, but just go back to your seat...breathe, and relax...there are alot of technicos that care about you and love you, and want to see you when they wrestle...and want to help in anyway they can. Just keep it in your ind baby girl...this is temporary...it wont last...its like a bad dream that will be over soon...we'll all make sure of it. *Tom nods, takes her back to her seat*

*Mikko, meanwhile, runs over to Kodama and Obariyon, to make sure Obariyon's okay, and he is not...anything he can lift up at ringside he can throw, he is in a complete rage, Mikko stares* O-... O-... *grits her teeth. She WILL say a complete word without stumbling over it!* Obariyon! *Obariyon just keeps throwing things, turns finally eyes burning* WHY...WHY HER? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THE ONE I HAD TO PROTECT? WHY DID I FAIL! HUH! IT COULDNT BE YOU? *Points to Kodama* FOR ONCE I CANT GET A BREAK HUH! SHE HAS TO FOLLOW AROUND THAT...THAT...PIECE OF SCUM! *Kodama sighs* I know you are too angry to know what you are saying so Ill let that slide...*Obariyon roars* ITS NOT FAIR! ITS JUST NOT FAIR! *Tirades kicking the guardrail, goes near Della. Della stares...she slides out of Tom's arms. Her limbs feel like lead, but Obariyon is losing his mind. Her knees buckle and she falls to them. Reaches out a hand. In a choked voice,* 'Bary. *Obariyon turns, breathing heavily, stares* ...WHY? ...WHY HER? ...*breaks down* WHY ME? *Della pulls him into a hug, shoulders shaking* I don't know...I don't know 'Bary...I wish I did... but they'll bring her back. They promised. She'll be back... she has to...*Della hugs Obariyon tightly and says* Listen... okay?... I don't blame you. If none of us, none of us at all, saw this coming...it's not all on you. You didn't fail her...we all did. I... *Swallows* ... I failed my daughter... it wasn't you.

*Obariyon just leans into her hug, he needs consoling...he feels like he failed his whole mission and lost his best friend even though he wont admit it...Gerard sighs, to Tom*...You know Tom...Ive been pretty depressed in my lifetime, pretty turmoiled yada yada, but...I dont think Mantis quite knows the hell he just jumped into. Almost makes me smile...*Tom growls* Oh he has no. I. Dea. *He's gripping the edge of his chair, and the metal is beeeeeending and molding under his grip. Vin pats his arm* Breathe big guy...they got this...*Tom nods* For now they got this. Afterward, he is mine. *Gerard sighs* Kingstons lucky he hurt me enough to not leave this chair for now...dont worry...I have enough hate for Mantis to also want to see him hung by his antenne. Dont worry, plenty of technico fire to go around with mine...

*Obariyon is calming down...says* Kodama...you're still left in this thing...bring her back for me...please... *Kodama nods* Like Kingston said...I'd die for Tiana...*Mikko Squeezes Kodama's hand. Quietly* But d-d-don't die if you can h-help it. Kodama nods* Oh I wont *Della lets go, kind of.* 'Bary would you... *still kind of wobbly* Would you sit with me too... I know I need to stay here for her but... I don't know if I can do this...*Obariyon nods and sits in Tianas chair nodding* Lets watch the rest of the matches...if anything can help take our minds off it...its people beating each other up...*Della sits there, nods weakly. Nothing is going to take her mind off it, but at least it will pass the time. Obariyon adds* Besides...Crossbones is still to be announced.,..I want to see that fat piece of crap get his...

*Della motions to Quack for a second, Quack walks over* Yes Della? *Della is silent for a moment...then says* Quack, I know you don't want to hurt Tiana, none of you do. But... *knows she is going to sound like a horrible person for saying this*... if it comes down to a choice between hurting her to take her out of the fight, or leaving her with UltraMantis Black forever...know that I won't hold it against any of you... if you do what you can to take her out of the fight. *Quack takes her hand and squeezes it* We're going to do out absolute best not to hurt her badly...I luckily know a flurry of painful holds that wont hurt...forever...but I dont know who she'll face next, whoever it is...strategy will be talked up...

*Della nods, and lapses back into silence. She said what she had to. Turns her attention back to the matches...she still needs to root for her friends in their matches...but now her mind is focused on one thing...saving her daughter...*

...

Note: Big things happening in this chapter! Whats going to happen to Tiana now? And who will even get the oppertunity to save her next? Join me next chapter to see more Tournament action! Review on 101 and or fanfiction, reviews mean alot to me, and see you next chapter!


	20. Grand Championship Tournament pt 5

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 20: The Grand Championship Tournament, Round 1, Part 5

Note: Well after a big twist at the end of the last chapter, the show must go on, who will be the next to advance in the Tournament? You'll have to read and find out!

...

*Leonard looks next to him, then speaks up* Um...ladies and gentleman a last minute change here...it seems that per Ultramantis's orders, he has taken DarkDiamond to the back, and has handed over her commentary rights, despite him being a bit knocked around, to Frightmare...*Leonard sighs...he just had to go through Hallowicked...* Well with that said...lets see what the next match is...

*Gavin speaks up getting the next match from Mandy* Ladies and Gentleman up next, we have the Queeeeen of Wrestling! Sara Del Rey, as she will be taking on one half of the Young Bucks, the ever high flying, Slick Nick Jacksooooon!

*Screen flickers to Sara Del Rey, looking as fiercely beautiful as ever* So...Nick Jackson...hmm...not taking anything away from you you're a great competitor, but right now you're stepping in the ring with the wrong person. See Ultramantis Black couldnt have given me more incentive to pass this next round with all of my fury...because if theres one thing that really pisses me off, its messing with Della and her family. I admire Della greatly, shes got a take no prisoners attitude like me...and also like me she would find the utmost pleasure of bashing Ultramantis's head in with a blunt object. So Mantis and you're little cronies...watch slowly...what I do to Nick Jackson and its nothing personal, but what I do to Nick, wont even be a FRACTION...of what Ill do to you if I get my hands on you...you, your cronies...Darkdiamond if it means freeing her, will find out exactly why I am the Queen of Wrestling...*Frightmare growls at the commentary table*

*Screen flickers to Nick. Nick blinks...looks left to right, scratches the back of his head and grins...teeth ding...might be the last time he has all of them. Then, he holds up a picture of UMB, and gets someone to holds alighter over it, and he just grins as the picture burns and burns and burns. Della looks...and smiles*

*Mmmbop plays...and out trots Jackson grinning, goes over to Della, takes her hand and gives her the remaining ashes of that UMB picture with a smile. Della manages a weak smile and squeezes his hand. Nick nods smiling and flips into the ring bouncing, then a theme called 'Boss of the World' starts...you'd swear with those first few chords, the room got colder...and out strolls Sara Del Rey. Della nods her head to Sara. There's not much more she can do at the moment. Still pretty much reeling from what just happened. Sara strolls over, takes her hand and bows and stands firm, walking to the ring getting in, sending a glare Jacksons way,

Leonard- Hello wrestling fans this is set to be quite an interesting matchup between the Queen of Wrestling Sara Del Rey vs the very high flying young talent Nick Jackson, joining me fresh off of getting his head rammed into the steel post by Eddie Kingston, Frightmare!

*Frightare growls irritably* Nag gaha amasha de!

*Bell rings, Jackson circling the ring with Del Rey, they lock up and Sara just shoves Jackson off, he rolls through and runs at her again for a headlock, and she shoves him off harder. Jackson flails getting up, runs at her again, Sara sends him into the ropes, he rebounds off running at her and she goes for the front kick. Nick slides under it, goes for a superkick, Del Rey turns on a dime and grabs it with her hands, Nick hops helplessly, Del Rey uses the leg to flip him, but he lands on his feet, and quickly springs to the apron, Del Rey chases, he headbutts her in the middle making her bend over, Nick springs up going for that springboard facebuster, but Sara recovers quickly and delivers a kick strike to Nick on the way down, sending him sprawling on the ropes. Del Rey takes the opportunity, she hooks his arms on the ropes, then delivers a flurry of kicks to his chest, Nick flops on the ropes rolling outside dazed*

Leonard- Those swift hard devastating kicks are one of the reasons Sara is so dangerous, and Nick is feeling that right now

Frightmare- Ahanagarah nagash ma destah...

*Del Rey steps out to the ring to go for that running front flip to the outside, but Nick springs up to the ropes before she can execute the move, and super kicks her on the apron, Sara holds on with an arm. Nick runs at her and grabs her head, goes for a DDT on the apron but Sara counters him, holds Nick and lifts him over bridging on the apron for a Northern Lights Suplex! Nick splats on the apron and rolls off wobbly legged. Del Rey gets up, and this time connects with the front flip on the outside, sending Jackson sprawling*

Leonard- Oh! A big Northern Lights Suplex counter! On the apron no less, with a big Apron Frontflip to boot! Nick has not been able to get started at all, and if this keeps up he might not...

Frightmare- Gashmagah mashane hogosha notoah nashada meestora!

*Nick gets up and gets forearmed by Del Rey, she throws him back in the ring, gets up and gets back in, Nick springs up and springs back to the apron. Del Rey turns just in time to see a springboard facebuster get delivered to her face, Nick rolls back out to the apron, Sara on the ground prone. Nick takes the opportunity and leaps off of the ropes folding and unfolding his body for a Frog Splash! Connects to Sara point blank. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jackson groans...*

Leonard- Oh and a great way to get back into the match by Jackson, showing his quick technique and skill with that Frog Splash, but not enough to put Del Rey away...

Frightmare- Shoogorah has nade forugah! *shrugs* Udah darag naha...

*Nick turns, sees Del Rey getting up, and spins his whole body as she gets up, and connects his foot right to her head for a Tornado Kick. Del Rey goes down again, Nick covers quickly 1...2...KICKOUT! Nick pulls his hair, goes to the ropes again, goes for another Springboard Frogsplash, but Del Rey moves and Nick just hits the mat. Nick groans holding his ribs, Del Rey picks him up...hair first...that makes Nick scream a little, lets him stand prone, and delivers a Roundhouse Kick right to the head, Jackson drops dazed, and then as he stirrs, she lifts up her leg, driving it in the back of his head for an Axe Kick! Cover 1..2...KICKOUT! Del Rey sighs*

Leonard- Oh what a beautiful series of kicks by Del Rey, but Nick is also showing he is defiant, showing he wants this just as much as she does!

Frightmare- Gashara badane goora dah...

*Del Rey gets Nick up, positions him for the Piledriver getting him in a Powerbomb position, lifts but Nick flails getting out. Nick kicks Del Rey in the middle, and grabs her in a DDT, runs using the ropes and spins and spikes Del Rey down right on her head for a Rope Assisted Tornado DDT! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Nick rubs his head frustrated*

Leonard- A beauty of a Tornado DDT, Nick is extremely lucky there, if Del Rey would have connected with the Pileddriver it could have been all she wrote!

*Frightmare still rubs his head, thinking about a Piledriver makes it hurt worse...*

*Nick gets up clapping, Del Rey gets up and Superkicks Del Rey into the turnbuckle, runs and knees her in the head while she is prone, then brings her out, screams, rolls to her mid section for a Quesedors, and springs out delivering an Ace Crusher spiking her hard into the mat. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Nick like Matt...temper tantrums!*

Leonard- Oh what a beautiful move combination, but Nick dont lose focuse here you have to keep on her!

*Frightmare just laughs at Nicks temper tantrum*

*Nick sits up, makes a long sigh...makes a spinny sign with his hands and goes to the top rope, and springs off heading for Del Rey, flipping his body for his trademark 450 Splash! But Del Rey moves, and Nick hits nothing but the mat, Nick groans in pain stunned. Sara picks him up in the distraction, gets him in a powerbomb position, lifts him straight up, and spikes him straight down on his head for a Piledriver! Nick flops dazed, Del Rey pauses a moment catching a breath...Nicks taken alot out of her, rolls him over and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! ...OF THE PILEDRIVER! Del Rey looks stunned*

Leonard- OH! THE PILEDRIVER DIDNT DO IT! Nick Jackson kicked out of the Piledriver!

*Even Frightmare looks shocked*

*Del Rey gets up...Nick is using her legs to pulls himself up, wobbling, gets to her middle looking up with desperation in his big eyes. Del Rey looks down...gives him a small pat on the head, and then underhooks his arms and gets his legs around her midsection, The Royal Butterfly! She cranks it a second, Nick is all but limp, then flips Nick over dropping him hard. Covers 1...2...3! PINFALL! Del Rey advances! Del Rey rolls over breathing...*

Leonard- And Del Rey wins, a great match! Good job to Nick he just didnt have enough left in the tank, and Del Rey will be moving on to the next round!

*Frightmare just leaves irritably, Leonard smirks, good riddance*

*Del Rey gets up huffing, and gets out of the ring. Nods to Della and Co., before heading up to the commentary booth*

*Gavin soon after gets the next matchup, and announces it* Next up wrestling fans, we have two big fan favorites here! The ever popular Jigsaw vs one half of 3.0, Big Magic! Shaaaane Matthews!

*The titantron flickers to Jigsaw* So...Shane, not gonna to lie, like many people have met yoiu...I'm a little scared of you. I also however, respect you and your buddy Jagged, and both of you have been great Technicos for quite some time now. Now just because you have a little unpredictability in you doesnt mean I'll back down though, see I've done some stupid things in my life...taking you for granted wont be one of them. So tonight Shane bring your A Game because you're going to need all of it to keep me down on the path to that championship. Oh...and a little message to Ultramantis Black and friends...you picked the wrong people, and you'll pay for it...see you out there Matthews

*Screen flickers to Matthews, who booms* MANTIS! OOOH YOU GOT ME RILED, RILED SO MUCH IF I COULD EXPLODE INTO A FIREY EXPLOSION OF EXPLOSIVENESS...I'D DO IT ALL OVER YOUR FACE! *snorts through nostrils* But right now I cant do that...Im in a singles match! Somethin' I dont normally do, Im usually with my buddy Jagged, tag teamin' as 3.0 does! But now with a championship me and Scotty agreed that if one of us can climb the mountian of this thing and take it...WE'RE GONNA DO IT! So Jigsaw, Im coming full force at you, one because I want to win the championship...and two...I HATE PUZZLES! THEIR SOOOO BORING! NEVER FIT WHEN I PUT PIECES TOGEATHER! OOOOH IT MAKES ME SO MAD IF I COULD EXPLODE IN A FIREY EXPLOSION OF EXPLOSIVENESS ID- ...*blinks* Deja Vu's a weird thing...ANYWAY! Ill see you out there Jigsaw! I'LL SEE YOU OUT THERE REAAAL GOOD!

*'Beat It' by Micheal Jackson plays and out comes Shane Matthews, as crazy as usual* I'M GONNA DO IT! IM GONNA FINISH THE PUZZLE! AND DELLAS RIGHT THERE, MANTIS MADE HER SAD! HE'LL PAY FOR THAT! *Della smiles a little and waves at him*

*Then 'Rock the Cashbah', a rock version of it starts up, and out comes Jigsaw clapping* Alright lets make some noooooise! *the crowd cheers, Jigsaw nods* Thats what I like to hear! *goes over and hugs Della patting her pack before flipping in the ring. Della smiles a little*

Leonard- Wrestling fans we are in for an interesting matchup here, we have two wirey competitors here in the high flyer Jigsaw, and the ever unpredictable Shane Matthews. A bit of a new venture for both Parker and Matthews in this tournament, going into singles competition for this when both have really been tag team wrestlers for their entire careers. Joining me is the newest victor, Sara Del Rey, Sara your thoughts?

Sara- Well knowing Jigsaw he does have the experience edge here in terms of singles competition, and is definitely the cooler head, however Shane has alot of untapped power, and Jigsaw's going to have to watch out for that. Also Matthews is crazy and thats always a factor you have to watch out for...

*The bell rings and Shane charges Jigsaw who moves, Shane smacks the turnbuckle, fumes, Jigsaw nods to him* Come on big boy, look at all this red! *Shane snorts and stomps a leg, charges again, Jig spins Shane his the turnbuckeles again, Jigsaw pulls a Generico and shouts* OLE! Come on big boy you can do it! *Shane charges again, Jig spins, Shane stops himself, turns, Jigsaw thinks he hit the turnbuckles again, Jigsaaw again shouts* OLE! *Turns, and is FLATTENED by a spear cover 1...2...KICKOUT! ...it was that close though Jigsaw rolls away shocked*

Leonard- And there it is the power and unpredictability of Shane Matthews just CRUSHED Jigsaw with that spear!

Sara- Now maybe Jigsaw will take this match a little more seriously...

*Shane brings Jigsaw up and delivers some big forearms stunning Jigsaw on his feet, runs against the ropes, Jigsaw jumps over him avoiding him, Shane rebounds and Jig delivers a big Dropkick right to the head of Matthews. Shane rolls out of the ring dazed, Jig stomps on the ring and runs to the ropes rebounding off and delivers the No Hands Tigersault, backflipping right over the ropes, but Shane moves! Jigsaw hits nothing and flops on the outside hard. Shane looks...then scrambles back in the ring, runs screaming, Jig gets up wobbly just to be met by a big suicide dive my Matthews, Jig falls into the guardrail dazed...Shane gets back up, brings Jigsaw out again. Matthews gets back in the ring and runs...and delivers ANOTHER Suicide Dive to Jigsaw! This time Jigsaw falls over dazed as Shane raises his arms to a big crowd cheer*

Leonard- Oh Multiple Suicide Dives by Matthews after Jigs big Tigersault missed! Shane is a ball of fire right now with no signs of slowing down!

Sara- Shouldn't be celebrating right now Shane you havent won yet...

*Shane brings Jigsaw up, and Jigsaw surprisingly forearms fighting back. Shane forearms back, after a short exhange Jigsaw moves and Shane goes for a forearm misses and hits the guardrail. Shane recoils and Jig climbs to the ring apron in the distraction. Shane charges but Jig kicks him in the head, Shane wobbles back a bit, and Jig springs on the ropes and delivers an Asai Moonsault, this time he connects and he and Shane go sprawling*

Leonard- Oh and Jigsaw showing why he is one of the most decoraded stars in CHIKARA's history, its because of moves like that, the quickness and agility he has, and now the tables have turned!

Sara- Like I said, dont celebrate when you havent won the match yet...

*Jigsaw gets shane up and throws him in the ring, huffs a minute, then gets on the apron, springs and looks like he would go for a springboard legdrop, but Shane is up when he does it, Shane cacthes him, turns and powerbombs him hard. Shane lifts him up and powerbombs him again, lifts him up again for a hat trick, but Jig counters, hits Shane with a right hand, and then bends and flips Shane over for a Hurricanranna counter. Shane rolls gets up and runs at Jigsaw, who delivers a superkick to him, Shane wobbles dazed, and Jig grabs him, delivers a release German Suplex, Shane getting dropped right on his head. Jigsaw goes over quickly and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Jigsaw groans rolling over*

Leonard- Jigsaw finally getting this match at his pace question is can he keep it up here?

*Jigsaw gets up, and gets Shane up, crosses his arms and brings him up, dropping him on his head for the One Piece Missing Brainbuster! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jigsaw flops shocked*

Leonard- Oh and One Piece Missing didnt do it! That usually spells the end for most!

Sara- Not someone who is half insane and bullheaded...

*Jigsaw brings Shane up again, gets him in a rack position on his shoudlers for the Mad Scientist Bomb, but Shane flails out of it, gets down, and swings up hooking his legs around Jig's head for a Headscissors Hurricanranna, flinging Jig away. Jig gets up, and Shane delivers another headscissors! Jig gets up again a bit dazed, and then Shane srings up for ANOTHER Headscissors, going a few more rotations before flinging Jigsaw down again. Crawls for the cover 1...2...KICKOUT!*

Leonard- Oh and Shane fights back with the Triple Headscissors, but not enough here!

Sara- Shane may be determined and bullheaded, but I didnt say Jigsaw couldnt get the same way in a match

*Shane gets up and grabs Jigsaws Legs and turns over for a Boston Crab. Shane applies pressure to Jigs back making him bend, Jig cries desperatly, crawling inching toward the ropes...annnnnd...he gets there! Matthews has until five to break the hold and he does, gets Jigsaw and pulls him away from the ropes, Jig kicks Shane off, gets up and delivers a forearm, answered by Shane, they have a forearm battle untiil Jigsaw blocks Shanes forearm for another of his own. Jigsaw grabs Shane and lifts him up on his shoulders in an Argentine Backbreaker Position, and delivers the Mad Scientist Bomb! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jigsaw flops over, shouts* Gotta be KIDDING me... *openly frustrated he hasnt been able to put Matthews away yet*

Leonard- Jigsaw has thrown alot of his moveset at Matthews here but he just cant seem to finish him off!

Sara- When the Grand Championship is on the line you dont give up too easily, even if your body wants to...

*Jigsaw gets up, and signals for the end, picks Shane up and puts his body over his head hooking his legs, a setup for the Jig N Tonic, but Shane kicks and flails and rolls over Jigssaw grabbing his legs flipping him down for a pin, but Jig rolls through, goes for a kick to Shanes head but Shane avoids it and springs up, screams in Jigs face defiant. Jigsaw is paused for a second taken back, its enough time for Shane to take Jigsaw in a hugging position and flip him over for a Belly to Belly overhead suplex. Shane gets up signals for the Spear! Shane goes for it, but Jigsaw leaps over Sheane again, Shane telegraphed it and wits, grabbing Jigsaw in midair and powerbombs him again, applies pressure to Jigs shoulders for a cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jig rolls through, and superkicks Matthews again before falling over himself exhausted. Jagged is watching from the curtain nearly jumping throguh the roof*

Leonard- Oh and its a standoff Ladies and Gentleman, who will come out on top here?

*Sara watches, eyes narrowed, definitely focused on the match*

*Shane and Jig get up exhausted, Shane grabs Jigs legs for a boston grab and Jig hits Shanes back exasperated to get him off, he reels a bit. Jig lifts for the Jig N Tonic, Shane flails desperatingly, but Jig has it hooked, but he cant drop it because Shane is flailing too hard, Jagged runs out to the ring, screams* SHANE! SHAAAANE! *He has a...Red Bull...Shane fials up bending Jigsaw down, catches the Redbull, its not technically interference because hes not hitting the opponent with it, spitting it in his face, etc. Shane looks at it...eyes widen and he drinks some of it Jigsaw gets him down again, tries to sinch it it...then for some reason Shane strats shaking...then he shouts...* ...WOOOOOO! *The Red Bull kicked in, Bends Jig back again pretty much sitting on his back, screams, and then Flips over Jisaw, spiking him on his back for...a YOSHI TONIC! Cover 1...2...3! PINFALL! ...SHANE MATTHEWS JUST BEAT JIGSAW! Its definitly the biggest upset in the tournament and...maybe one of the biggest in CHIKARA history! Jagged runs in the ring and glomps Shane cheering* DUDE! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! *Shane grins* Awesome! ...What'd I do? *Jagged shakes him* We'll get you're head checked later buddy! YOU WON THE MATCH! *Shane pauses...cheers*...WOOOO! *gets up hugging Jagged back*

Leonard- UNBELIEVABLE! Shane Matthews has pulled off the upset, and has knocked Jigsaw out in the first round! Shane will be advancing in the Tournament!

*Del Rey just smirks...this Tournament is bringing out a fire in people she hasnt seen, she likes that. She quietly leaves as Jigsaw gets up. Shane stares at him...seems like a moment of tension, but then in a sign of respect Jigsaw rasies Shanes hand, the crowd applauds greatly, Della also applauds, this put her in just a slightly better mood, Shane leaves the ring as Jigsaw and Jagged go to the back*

*Gavin gets the next match soon after* Ladies and gentleman, up next we have a match sure to lighten the mood! One half of the Dairy Deviants, Ice Cream Jr., will be taking on the Kentucky Gentlemaaaaaaan, Chuck Tayloooor!

*The screen cuts to Chuck Taylor* Ice Cream Jr. you dont scare me! Not at all! I EAT ICE CREAM! And when I step into that ring with you...Im gonna eat you! Oh yeah *bits the air...stops* ...On second thought...you probably taste awful. So Im just gonna beat you up, like I'll do Ultramantis! Yeah he's a rudo like I am and you know I hate people too but, hey...theres a small list of people I tolerate. One a them people is Della! She called me Chuck Norris! And anyone who associates my greatness with that of Chuck Norris is a smart lady let me tell ya! And Mantis you messin' with her puts you on my naughty list! Yeeep! You're in my top five things I want to kick repeatedly...right above Chiuaua's and people who live in New Jersey! .So Ice Cream Tonight...Im gonna serve you up a little meal of my own...the Appetizer will be Sole Food! The Main Course will be the Awful Waffle, and the dessert ...Will be unconsiousness...YEAH CHUCK TAYLOR! WHOO! *Della glances down. She does like the Ice Creams, they don't seem like they're really... evil...*

*Ice Cream Jr. flicks on screen* Chuck Taylor, no bueno, Ice Cream Jr. Bueno! Teacher muy Bueno! Ultramantis Black...*holds up a pouch with something in it* ...Spriiinkkklesss EHEHEHEHAHAHA! ICE CREAMS!

*That Ice Cream truck music starts up again, and out strolls Ice Cream Jr. he skips with that black pouch, waves at Della grinning. Della smiles and waves, seeming to cheer a little at the sight of him*

*Then this Blue Monday by Orgy starts up and out comes Chuck Taylor* YEAH CHUCK TAYLOR EVERYBODDY! *Taylor wastes no time and gets in the ring, glares frowning at the Ice Cream, who just grins cheekily and waves*

Leonard- Hello wrestling fans we have a literal treat for you here as Ice Cream Jr. and his silly antics will be taking on the always fierce Chuck Taylor! Joining me is the biggest shock of the tournament so far, Shane Matthews!

Shane- Its a pleasure to be here Leonard! One thing I like is Ice Cream, not as much as Redbull...BUT ITS UP THERE! And we also got Chuck Taylor in the ring here...between you and me Leonard...that Chuck Taylor...he's a little craaaaazzzy...y'know what I mean?

Leonard- ...Kinda...

*The Bell rings and Taylor circles the ring, Jr. circles around spinning and dancing, Taylor shouts* Hey! Stop that! *Jr. stops cocking his head, Taylor goes over straightening him* This is a SERIOUS wrestling match do you hear me? None of those antics! *Jr, pauses...nods* Si! *holds a hand out to shake, Chuck does* Thats more like- *Jr. takes his hand and gets him in an arm wrench, Taylor yelps* Hey, stoppit! Let go! *Jr, cranks. Taylor lets out a girlish scream* *Jr. pauses...cranks it again, Taylor screams again, he yells* STOPPIT! *Jr. grins...crank crank cranks, and Taylor scream scream SCREAMS*

Leonard- And we are all feeling the power of Chuck Taylor's screams here

Shane- I've seen those break a window! ...Several actually!

*Taylor flips over springs up, reverses the wrench and flips Jr. on his back, Taylor roars* Thats NOT funny! No one wants to hear me scream! *Jr. gets up, Taylor whips him against the ropes, Jr. springs off, Taylor goes after with a clothesline, Jr. ducks running agaisnt the ropes and now so is Taylor, Jr. changes direction running against other ropes, springing to each, Taylor running against the other...looks like ping pong where no ones hitting anything except ropes*

*Leonard chuckles*

Shane- I find this surprisingly calming to look at...

*Taylor stops in the middle of the ring, as Jr. comes around, he trips him, Taylor grins* HA! *He runs against the ropes at Jr., but Jr. rolls through the trip, springs off the ropes before Taylor stops, and then this time trips Taylor who faceplants and fails Jr. poses. Brings Taylor up into a sitting position, and then slaps him on the chest, Taylor screams, another slap, scream, BIG SLAP, SCREAM!*

Leonard- Jr.'s antics here have completely thrown off Chuck Taylor, he doesnt quite know what to do at the moment

Shane- At least its funny!

*Jr thumbs up the crowd for their cheers, but Chuck then rolls through and dropkicks Ice Cream to the outside, gets a head of steam, springs agaisnt the ropes, looks like he's going for a front flip on the outside, Jr. yells just before he jumps* STOOOP! *Taylor does* WHAT? *Jr. pauses...takes step to the left, nods* Ok... *Taylor sighs* Thank you! *flips...and hits nothing, Jr, poses*

*Leonard snickers* Well Chuck will feel that later

Shane- THAT WAS HILARIOUS!

*Jr. brings up a dazed Taylor into the ring and goes for a cover 1...2...KICKOUT!, Jr. sighs* Aye aye aye...*Brings Taylor up, and scoop slams him* Uno! *Taylor gets up and gets slammed again* DOS! *Taylor gets up again and SLAM* Jr.- TRES! *He then springs against the ropes and jumps kicking his feet, lands on Taylor back first for a Back Senton, springs up, runs again, stops, jumps and splashes Chuck for a Jumping Splash. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jr. puts his hands on his hips*

Leonard- Taylor has not been able to get started in this match, if this keeps up we might be seeing the second huge upset in a row here

Shane- Hey dont be stealing my thunder Ice Cream, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

*Jr. gets Chuck up and Taylor pokes him in the eye, Ice Cream recoils back, Taylor dropkicks Jr. who gets up and gets dropkkciked again/ Taylor runs against the ropes at Jr, who puts a hand up to stop him* WAIT! *Chuck growls* NOW WHAT? *Jr. holds out an Ice Cream bar* *Taylor pauses* ...For me? *Jr. nods* Si! *Taylor blinks* ...Nothing funny? *Jr. shakes his head* No! *Taylor pauses...eyes narrowed...then grins* ...Well thanks! *Goes to take it, Jr. pulls back and then pokes HIM in the eye. Taylor yelps stunned and Jr. rolls him up 1...2...KICKOUT! Taylor rolls up* You said there would be anything funny! *Jr. laughs* No funny for you! Ehahaha! *Taylor fumes, runs at Jr. again who sidesteps, Taylor springs against the ropes front first, springs back to Jr. who lifts him up for a suplex, but then drops him down in the grip, cradling him on his side, and slams him down for a Sidewalk Slam! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jr. frowns* AWW! *Taylor rolls away, Jr. has taken him off his game*

Leonard- Taylor is in trouble here Shane, he doesnt seem to quite know how to combat these antics. Plus he keeps falling for him

Shane- And I am having a blast up here watching it also!

*Jr. shouts* SPRINKLES! *Points at Taylor. Then grabs that black pouch, and dumps its contents, rainbow colored sprinkies!*

Leonard- Oh my god the Sprinkles...

Shane- Its a whole new Ballgame Leonard! I hope both of them have good insurance!

*Jr. turns around and gets kicked in the stomach, lifts him up for a powerbomb, the Sprinkle Bomb!, but Taylor counters forearming, drops down, twists Jr's Arm around his leg, getting his foot right to the side of Jr's head and drops down forcing his foot into the side of Jr.s head for Sole Food!* Jr.- *wobbles but he doesnt fall down. Taylor looks at the sprinkles and prone Jr...grins* Funny guy huh? ...FUNNY THIS! *gets Jr. in a suplex position, then lifts him up, and twists him around into a Sitout Piledriver! The Omega Driver, the Awful Waffle! Right on the cone and head...right on the sprinkles...*

Leonard- Oooooooooooh

*Shane winces and turns away* The violence of it all!

*Chuck covers 1...2...3! PINFALL! Chuck Taylor wins! Chuck cheers* Yeah baby! whoo! *cheers even though he knew that was a bit more of a fight than he expected, Jr. goes limp in the ring. Della frowns, she feels bad for Jr., he had a great showing but couldnt pull it off...*

Leonard- Looks like Ill be joined by Chuck Taylor...

Shane- Well good luck with that, Im gonna drink my celebration Redbull backstage! *he charges off*

*Taylor gets out of the ring, grins to the camera* F.I.S.T. is still in this baby! Im gonna bring that belt home! Because Im Chuck Taylor! *The edical Staff comes out and takes Jr. to the back to treat those nasty Sprinkle wounds, as the next match is about to get under way.*

...

Note: Three more matches down, hope you enjoyed them! Who will continue to fight on next time? You'll have to stay tuned and find out!


	21. Grand Championship Tournament pt 6

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 21: The Grand Championship Tournament, Round 1, Part 6

Note: Time for more matches, who will it be this time? You'll have to read and find out!

...

ring and announces* Up next, we have a match thats sure to be a hard hitting brawl! We have the co leader of the BDK, Claudio Castagnoli, vs The Militant Mat Mite, Soooooldieeeerr Annnnnnt!

*Screen flickers to Claudio* Heeeeey...*Sneers cockingly* Tonight, the BDK continue their dominant rise in CHIKARA, taking out all who stand in the pathway. Technicos Fall, Rudos fall, the strongest fall, even the weak who so choose to stand in the path fall. This brings me to the Army Bug, Soldier Ant. A member of the Colony which Ares and I prevously have combated. we squashed Ants then, AND NOW! Soldier Ant says he is the soldier that never quits...it appears I will not need to make Soldier Ant quit. I will just be like a d little boy who finds an ant on the porch, or the sidewalk, and crush it. Tonight, I squash an ant...and move on to next round...In Namen Der Brudershaft!

*Soldier Ant flickers on screen, Salutes, grunts...and yeah thats it. Mikko smiles. Short and simple. She likes it.*

Leonard- Hello wrestling fans, we already saw Ares combat one of the Colony tonight, and now, the random gods have chosen to give us a second one! Soldier Ant vs Claudio. Joining me is recent winner who if I may say, barely made it out of there, Chuck Taylor!

Chuck- HEY! I'm telling you I felt bad for that loser, and I just let him get the upper hand most of the match, a little charity work if you will...because I, Chuck Taylor, am a giving person...but right now I WANNA SEE SOME WRASSLIN'!

*The Colony's theme starts up, and out marches Soldier Ant, salutes Della nodding. Della salutes back, a little less enthusiastic than usual, but she IS trying to get back into the spirit. Solider Combat Crawls into the ring and gets up and salutes the crowd. A couple of people in the crowd stand, saluting back. Soldier Ant nods to them*

Chuck- Soldier Ant thinks he's so tough, he took one of my grenades in a match and he's still feeling it...

*The BDK's theme starts up and out comes Claudio looking not too amused. A few people are BDK fans and cheer. Claudio gets in the ring and makes the cross and stands firm. A few mimic it back*

Leonard- Unfortunatly some are even BDK fans here in the crowd, makes you think about the world we live in, next think you'll tell me Icarus has a fanbase...

Chuck- Hey! No badmouthing Icarus while I'm here buster!

*The bell rings and Solider Ant marches as Claudio circles, they lock up and Claudio gets a strong headlock on him. Soldier Ant tries to push him off but Claudio just cranks, Soldier then shouts* HUT! *Claudio stands blinking* What? *Soldier repeats* Hut! *Claudio takes a step* ...Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut! *Claudio like he isnt in control of his legs walks into the ropes breaking his own hold, Soldier Ant salutes then to the ropes, springs off running at Claudio, ducks Claudios Lariet, and springs off the ropes going for a Cross Body. Claudio catches him, mock marches this time, lifts him over his head and pushes up and down with him like a wait, before just letting him drop behind him for a Military Press Slam. Claudio grins posing, but Solider Ant was able to plant his feet and stop the brunt of it, takes the prone Claudio and grabs his middle lifting for a German Suplex. Claudio is surprised, but his bigger frame helps him stop it and plant his feet, he elbows Soldier off, Soldier shakes it off and runs at Claudio who send him into the ropes, Soldier however is able to swing into Claudio and get him into a Hurricanranna rotation, spinning and spinning, all the while saluting, but THEN, in the middle of it, Claudipo gets his legs and does an Inverted giant swing, Soldier in a wheelbarrow position, but Solider...all the while their still spinning, is still Saluting. Soldier gets his body up, grabbing Claudios neck going form a stunner in homage of his partner Fire Ant, but Claudio counters...STILL ROTATING, and gets him in a rack postion spinning and spinning, eventually doesnt even use his hands and flings him off his shoulders for the U.F.O./Unidentified Foreign Object spinning him right to the mat hard, Claudio would capitalize but he's so dizzy from spinning he spins right out of the ring and right into the guardrail, head bowed by Della, the worlds spinning mighty fast...Della shouts* Come on Soldier Ant, stand tall!

Leonard- What a beginning exchange by these two here, Soldier Ant showing that Claudio may be the bigger opponent but size doesnt matter to this Ant!

Chuck- Man they spun so much I think they made half the crowd sick...

*Claudio gets up off the guardrail blinking and shaking the cobwebs, turns, and sees Soldier Ant fly at him for a Tope Suicida/Suicide Dive, but Claudio counters, European Uppercutting him as he comes through the ropes, Soldier lands hard, Claudio turns to Della* Ha! I showed you crazy haired lady...all...three of you with your angry stares! *Still a little dazed from that spinning *Della ignores him, whole body is leaning forward. Every technico that wins is one more chance for her daughter...*

Leonard- Greeat counter by Claudio but he is still feeling the effects of that swing, and he shouldnt be gloating. e may think he is so great but he shouldnt be taking Soldier Ant for granted...

Chuck- Well that European Uppercut sure knocked Soldier Ant for a loop. I think that should make way for some gloatin'!

*Claudio gets in the ring and holds onto a rope to get his bearings, the ref begins counting Soldier Ant who is squirming on the floor. Della watches* Please...*Solider Ant ges up at 15, and crawls in the ring at 18, Claudio grabs him immediatly and, crosses his arms in a Powwerbomb position. Claudio echoes with the crowd that knows whats coming* RIIIICOLLAAAA!

Leonard- Oh no the Ricola Bomb!

Chuck- I hear the fat lady about to sing!

*Claudio lifts, but Soldier Ant counters and hits Claudio with a few forearms getting down, Soldier spins his body and him with a Rolling Elbow, Claudio reels, and counters, hits him with a European Uppercut. This exchange goes on a minute, then Claudio blocks the Forearm and delivers a sick Lariet. Soldier folds, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio sighs. Della watches on* You can do this...

Leonard- Oh a big Lariet there and Soldier Ant might not be able to recover...

Chuck- Thats a new meaning to the tearm Drop and Give Me 20!

*Soldier Ant gets up, Claudio goes for an Uppercut, Solider Ant ducks, springs off the ropes and goes for another crossbody, Claudio catches him again, lifts him over but Solider hooks Claudios arms with an arm and his leg and brings him down for a Cruicifix Pin! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Solider growls*

Leonard- Oh and out of nowhere a beautiful Cruicifix Pin! But its still not enough!

Chuck- Gonna take alot to keep a guy like Claudio down...

*Solider gets up to the top and salutes, jumps off going for a splash, hits Claudio direct. Covers 1...Claudio rolls through with Soldier, and lifts him hooking his head, and drives him down hard for the Alpamare Waterslide! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio exhales through clenched teeth*

Leonard- Oh and the Alpamare Waterslide didnt do it!

Chuck- And thats the worst kind of waterslide! I mean do you see the lines for it? Thats painful in itself!

*Claudio growls and gets Solider Ant again* RIIICOLAAAA! *lifts Solider up, Solider grunts loudly and puts all his body weight on Claudio complete with Forearms, Claudio falls on his back. Solider takes the opportunity and sinches in the CHIKARA Special! Della leans forward* You can't break this, don't break it, it's unbreakable right? *Gerard sitting near hears her and turns* Hi Im Vin Gerard, you may know me for my work as Equinox, before I had to unmask due to the COUNTERING OF THE CHIKARA SPECIAL...*Della pauses, and droops, Tom replies gently* Gerard, she needs hope right now. *Gerard sighs* ...Sorry...I have alot of issues *Soldier cranks it, Claudio is flailing, but he wont tap*

Leonard- CHIKARA Special Locked in, but Claudio wont tap!

Chuck- Its a painful move will he be able to hold on?

*Claudio flails, kicks his lengthy leg hitting Soldier repeatedly where he has sinched his wrist, after about the fifth time the hold is broken, Claudio takes the chance, and rolls over getting Solider on his back, and sinches in the INVERTED CHIKARA SPECIAL...* Gerard coughs* Um...thats...the one with no known counter...*scratches his head looking away. Della stares...sinks in her seat, staring at the ground*

Leonard- Oh no...

Chuck- The Fat Lady is singin'

*Soldier Ant flails, staring at Della, flails harder, kicking and screaming...Della probably doesnt hear a tap...because Soldiers not tapping...a minute later the bell rings and the official pulls Claudio off of Soldier Ant, who's passed out from the pain, winner by TKO, Claudio! Advancing to the next round*

Leonard- A valient effort but no one gets out of that move...

Chuck- Oh well ashes to ashes, Im still advancing, HA! *leaves*

*Soldier grunts in pain as the medical staff gets him out of the ring...he tried so hard for Della...Claudio gets out of the ring, and goes over to Della* You...crazy haired woman *Della looks up, eyes dull, Claudio continues*...You want Ultramantis destroyed for daughters return? *Della pauses...nods. Claudio continues* ...For reasonings of our own benefit of destroying Mantis's group...perhaps the BDK will be able to grant your wish...*Della looks...then says quietly* ...Thank you. *Sticks out her hand. Claudio looks at it...mouth forms a fine line, but he shakes it* Keep in mind...we have our own side...Technico and Rudo are no exception to our domination, but Mantis is atop the list...lucky for you and the daughter...it gives us something in common *Della nods wearily* Understood. I still thank you. *Claudio nods and walks to the back*

*Gavin gets the next match and looks...not too happy to announce it...* Our next contest is the high flying beloved Luchadooooore, El Genericoooo! vs...The Majorette, Archie Valet...in her...debut match...Veronicaaaa! *Della's head snaps up. She's forgotten all about Veronica!*

*Screen flickers to Veronica with Archie in middle of argument, Veronica yells* He's a world renound wrestler with awards and champoionships under his belt! Archie Im not a wrestler I accompany you to the ring and thats it! *Archie puts up his arms* Veronica...relaaaax...relaaaaxx...ol' Archies got it covered..Im sure some of my training has rubbed off on you... *Veronica stares* ...WHAT TRAINING? I WATCHED YOU GET CHASED AROUND THE WORLD BY THINGS! *Archie blinks* ...So you're depth perception is marvelous! *Veronica screams* ARCHIE! *turns*...Is that camera on? *Archie stares* ...Oh...yeah it is... *Veronica stares...then yells* ...GET OUT! GET OUT! *shoves the camera away, Archie speaks up* Sorry about this, you know women and their moods *can hear Archie getting slapped over head* OW! *Della looks shocked* You can't be serious, she'll be clobbered!

*Scrren flickers to Generico...drumming his fingers* Um...Generico...es muy muy sorry Veronica...muy sorry...Generico...no bad Generico muy good! Pero...this match and...Generico must...fight...muy muy sorry...*somberly* Ole... *Della Please make it fast and painless...

Leonard- Well...joining me is Claudio but.,..probably not for long

Claudio- This is fixed Chikarason! I feel robbed that I have to watch this...

*A Marching Band theme starts up and Veronica stomps angrily to the ring, followed by a terrified Archie, Veronica looks at Della with a 'What am I supposed to do look?' And Archie walks by with a '...Im scared' look*

*Next up Ole! By the Bouncing Souls starts and out bounces Generico to a great ovation* OLE! *stares at the ring. Veronica is STILL arguing with Archie, Generico winces

Leonard- Well...El Generico speaks for himself but...Veronica I dont know if I were her I'd just lay down

Claudio- I hope not! Id like to see at least ONE MOVE!

*Veronica sighs in the ring facing Archie on the outside* Fine, whatever, lets get this stupid thing over with! *Bell rings, she turns* So what is this where we Headlock or- *shes met right in the face with a Yakuza Kick by Generico, Veronica blinks...time stand still for a few seconds...then...she falls like shes been shot in the head. Archie looks on with a horrified expression*

*Leonard just cringes*

Claudio- Ok THAT was a good moneys worth of a kick!

*Generico covers...1...2...3...4...5 yeah its over Generico gets up, shrugs a sorry...and gets out of the ring scratching his arm guiltily, Archie goes in the ring cradling her head* ...Veronica...Veronica...my beautiful Veronica...*looks to the heavens, and screams* NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Sniffles and cradles her standing up carrying her to the medical room, Della winces, she really hopes shes ok...remembers who signed Veronica up. She pulls out a small notebook. Begins writing down a list of things she would like to do to Mantis.*

*Gavin gets in the ring to announce the next match* Well...after that match if you can call it that. WWe have the Newlt Trasformed, and Resurrected if you will, Ooooophidian, taking on the rough, and tough, Colin Delaneeeeeey! *Tom groans and Della freezes*

*The Screen flickers to Ophidian holding that snake like head skin to his* Oh yeessssss Colin...Colin Delaney is myyyy opponent...the souls Colin...they do not read well for you...noooo they do not. They sssspeak of great pain...in your near future yesssss...great great pain. Because tonight you have to face the newly resurrected Ophidian...oh yeeessss...and the souls do not tell me to have mercccy...they tell me...that I must destroy you to move onto the next round, and it will be my next step, to full Transssssofrmatioooon. Colin...you tonight will feel the true power...of ssssnake ssstyle! Hiiiiiiiisssssssss...

*Colin flickers to the screen* Ophidian, you think Im scared! Well Im not! ...Its just a little cold back here. So tonight, I show you not to take me lightly/ Tonight Ophidian Im going to take you to school! And its going to be a hard lesson to learn, but maybe it will be hard enough to knock some sense back into that crazy head of yours! *Della groans...whats happened with Ophidian, he used to be so nice...he wouldnt hurt Colin would he?

*This theme simply called 'Unstable' by JL Studios starts up, and out comes Colin* YEAH! ITS ON TONIGHT! IM GONNA FLATTEN EM! *Gerard rubs his temples*

*Colin high fives Della and Tom as he runs by. Della bites her lip hard. Tom squeezes her hand. *Then Do you Call My Name by Ra starts up and out comes, on his belly slithering out like a Snake, Ophidian. He eventiuallly rises and takes of the red garb, right in front of Della and Tom to reveal his face, yellow with red stripes running up his head, and he has yellow and red crazy looking eyes, and sharp fangs. Della looks in pure shock...THATS Ophidian? He looks...completely different...what in the world happened to him. Ophidian only pays her a passing glance and slinks in the ring*

Leonard- Well wrestling fans here we are, it was a quick win for El Generico

*Generico sighs next to Leonard, feeling awful for what he did*

Leonard- Oh dont beat yourself up buddy, she'll be fine. Right now you better focus here, you have two tough opponents here you could be facing soon.

*Generico nods with a sigh* Si...Si match...

*Ophidian slinks into the ring and Colin leaps on him delivering rights and lefts to the back. Ophidian just gets up, and grabs Colins hand and bends it back, Colin screams, but then bends his arm bending Ophidian back. Ophidian bends as well...sickly bends...and bridges then springs back up breaks the hand hold and roundhouse kicks Colin right in the head, Colin crimples, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Ophidian Hiiissses... *Tom winces* C'mon Delaney...

Leonard- Oh a sick Roundhouse Kick. I gotta tell you Generico, since coming back to that other place Colin's confidence has been rocked, his moveset has changed, his whole demenor and confidence has changed I think, and wrestlers have taken advantage of that

Generico- Si si, Colin no Bueno...

*Ophidian gets Colin up who pushes Ophidian away and delivers another right hand. Colin quickly grabs Ophidian and throws him over the ropes, but Ophidian holds on, grins insanely, and flips back over, and grabs Colin around the head with a headscissors and hurricanrannas him, flipping him for the Skin the Snaks. Colin gets back up to be met by Ophidian springing on him for the Eye of Ra knee driver to the head, Colin flops limp cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Ophidian glares. Tom sighs* His heart's bigger than his head... I'm hoping he can get at least one...

Leonard- And COlin is in a bad way, facing Ophidian at perhaps the worst possible time, Ophidian has taken to this Snake Style, this resurrection, renouncing himself from the Osirian Portal. This is a completely new Ophidian, and a deadly and more powerful one

*Generico nods* Si Si, Ophidian No Bueno Snake, Generico whack snake if fight!

*Ophidian brings him up, Colin spazzes and delivers an RKO out of sure desperation! Ophidian sprawls. Colin covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Colin squirms getting up. Ophidian gets up and Colin runs against the ropes, goes to deliver a running leg lariet to a dazed Ophidian but Ophidian matrix bends out of the way, Colin flopping on the mat. Colin gets up, Ophidian rolls into his middle for a Quesadora wheelbarrow position, makes the snake sign with his hand, and slips him over for the Duat Driver. Rolls Colin over, cover 1...2...KKICKOUT/Spazz! Ophidian hisses angrily*

Leonard- Oh and the Duat Driver doesnt do it!

*Generico winces* Ooooh...Colin es en muy pain...Generico feel from here...

*Ophidian gets a near dead weight Colin up, puts up in a powerbomb position* EGYPTIAN DESTROYER! *Tom's eyes widen* Oh no...*Della looks* What? Whats he doing Tom? WHATS HE DOING?

Leonard- Oh no...

*Generico covers his eyes*

*Ophidian jumps and Colin pushes him off! Ophidian runs at him and Colin trips him hooking him in the STF...U! A leg Trapped Crossface! Ophidian flails, Colin cranks it desperatly, Tom exhales and Della cheers* You can do it Colin!

Leonard- Oh and a counter, an STF! This could be it here!

*Generico bounces in his seat* Upset! Upset!

*Ophidian crawls annnnnd gets to the ropes! Colin breaks the hold angrily, Ophidian gets up, and Colin grabs him for a swinging neck breaker, Ophidian elbows him out, runs against the ropes, and goes for a hurricanranna, Colin stops him getting him in a firemans craay position going for the Firemans Takedown/FU, Ophidian flails and spins, getting himself on the back of Colin hooking his legs around Colins head, leans upward, and with the momentum, flips Colin spiking him on his head for the Egyptian Destroyer! Della completely recoils putting her hands on her face, Tom winces. Gerard feels that one...though thats partly the concussion*

Leonard- Ugggggh...goodnight...

Generico- Muerto...

*Ophidian covers 1...2...KICKOUT/CONVULSE! Ophidian looks at him, Colin sort of just spazzes in the ring, he doesnt even look like he meant to kick out, his body just reacted *Della is crying into Tom's arm. She can't watch.*

Leonard- Well...he kicked out but...this is economical folks...

Generico- Si Si, just end...

*Ophidian lifts Colin into a sitting position* Your heart maaay be ssstrong...BUT I WILL BREAK YOUR BODY! *goes back behind him, screams and delivers a running flying boot to the back of Colins head, Colin just slumps over. Cover 1...2...3! Its finally over...Ophidian advances! Ophidian roars* THATSSSS what I THOUGHT! *Della just curls in her chair, sobbing. Tom looks over at Obariyon, and gestures to Della.* I have to get Colin. *Obariyon nods and pats Dellas arm* Hey its ok *Gerard sighs* Really it is...he's gone through much worse...I know...*Della slowly sits back up, wiping her eyes. She isnt just crying for Colin...shes crying at Ophidian...why did he get so cruel, WHAT made him get so cruel?*

*Colin spazzes in the ring, groaning as Tom gets to the ring and scoops him up handing him to the medical staff. Ophidian crawls out putting the red garb over his head and getting that snake head, whispering to it going to the commentary table. Leonard looks thrilled.*

*Della hopes Colin and Veronica are ok...and she doesnt even know what to think about Ophidian right now, plus her Daughter. All of this is turning her head around and around...she would think about a time when her life was pretty normal but that would be silly when right now she is being consoled by a Green Demon and a very Depressed Demon...she sighs...the first round isnt even over yet. She just hopes that more Technicos make it through...hopefully the next match will help that...*

...

Note: Theres a big surprise in the next chapter! But you'll have to wait to see it! Hey it gives you a reason to anticipate the next one right? More matches to come! Revieww here or the 101 Forum! See you next chapter!


	22. Grand Championship Tournament pt 7

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 22: The Grand Championship Tournament, Round 1, Part 7

Note: And it continues here! Who will be the next competitors to lay it all on the line? You'll have to read and find out!

...

*Gavin jogs back up to the ring and announces the next match* Our next contest, pits the vile traitor and member of The UnStable Stigma! Versus the ever pompous, but with the skill to back it up, Tiiiim Doooooonst!

*The screen flickers to a cocky grinning Donst* Shane Storm huh oh sorry...the Vemon from spiderman ripoff now...Stigma! Oooooh Im shaking, Stigma Im not afraid of you...never have been, why would I be afraid when Im clearly better than a loser like you? I mean really, I couldnt be happier about ruining your life and telling Quack that it was you who went to Mantis...and in the end I join the BDK and screw Quack too, lifes funny! But Stigma I have to tell you this because you seem to be too stupid to comprehend. Try to follow along I know its hard for you. You're the past...someone no one cares about anymore, and I, am the Man, Tim Donst. The best thing going today, and the catalyst of the BDK! And when I beat you tonight Stigma...you'll be what you've always been, and even what you were when you were winning with Quack...a sellout, and a loser...*winks grinning. Tom frowns at the screen*

*The screen flickers to an angry looking Stigma* ...Tim Donst...Ive been waiting for this a long time...because of you I-! *he blinks...pauses a minute...looks away. Then he starts up again* ...You know what? ...I brought this all on myself. I brought my own destruction on myself...I brought the hatred of the Technicos on myself...I brought you telling Quack on myself. *Shakes his head a little looking away* Really...it was all my fault. Looking back...it all for a win, I threw it all away because I couldnt handle that I was in a slump...*runs a hand over his head, and sighs* But that doesnt mean Im still not going to kick your ass Donst...because lets face it, it really needs it. And Im going to teach you a lesson that not even the head injury I'm about to give you wont allow you to forget! I really hope you're ready...I have alot of anger I still have to get out...and you just happen to be my stress reliever...*Tom and Gerard both look at each other, then look back*

Leonard- Very strong words exchanged here wrestling fans, very strong...joining me also for this soon to be head on collision, is none other than Ophidian...

*Ophidian is talking to his mask* Yeesssssss...this match has sooooo much boiling ssssso ssssso much...the anger, the torment, it is wonderusssssss...

Leonard- Well...glad you're happy about that...*rolls his eyes*

*The BDK's theme starts up, and out comes Donst* OOOOH YEEAH! take it in baby take it in! *walks by Della and points at Tom and Gerard* Get a good look at your idiot beause it'll be the last time you see him before I end 'em! *Tom's fist clenches, the guardrail bends* *Gerard sighs* Easy there Tom, have some restraint and faith in Stigma...

*The UnStables theme starts up Stigma growling, points to Donst and roars. Tom nods* I have faith in him. Hope he will take Donst down.

Leonard- This is going to reach a boiling point rather quickly...

Ophidian- Yessssss the angerrrrr...

*Stigma slides into the ring anf charges Donst and takes him down right and left hadnging him. Donst flails and gets to the ropes and ref backs up Stigma who growls at him, the ref just says he is doing his Job. Stigma turns and Donst knees him in the Gut, hooks his arms around his gut and delivers a Gutwrench, then another, then a third! Cover 1...KICKOUT at 1! Donst growls* Hey ref slow count! *Tom frowns* Slow count my foot. Who does he think he is?

Leonard- Donst trying to put Stigma away early here but he doesnt seem to be able to. Stigmas been waiting for this a long time to really get his hands on Donst alone in that ring, no one to save him.

Ophidian- But now that he hassss...will be be able to do what he desiressssss? I do not hear good tidingsssss for Sssstigmaaaaa...*Leonard sighs, he has to deal with this now...*

*Donst gets Stigma up, Stigma delivers a forearm, Donst delivers one back, Stigma delivers a stronger one, then another then- Donst pokes him in the eye, Donst laughs* Ha ha loser! *grabs Stigma and gets him in a DDT position, hooks his arm as well and spins him for the Gator Roll neckbreaker. Donst covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Donst growls* Red stop slow counting! *Tom growls* I'll give him a slow count if he keeps that up.

Leonard- Donst has the upper hand here he clearly doesnt want to be in the ring with Stigma for too long

Ophidian- I sssssensse his feaaaar, oh yessssss...the fear..hidden underneath his pomopussss attitude, his cockynesssss, he wants to end this quickly...

*Stigma gets up on his knees, Donst slaps him* Stay down! *slaps him again* Your nothing! do you hear me! Stay down or Ill pout you down like a dog! *smacks him again. Tom is seething. The edge of the guardrail really suffering*

Leonard- This is just disrestectful right here...

Ophidian- Oh but it is sssssoooo wonderous to watch...

*Donst reels back for another smack, on the downswing Stigma grabs his hand and bites it, Donst screams* OOOOOOW! *pulls back shaking his hand, Stigma turns him over, forearms him right into a DDT, a Flowing DDT! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Stigma grunts, gets him up, but Donst goes over to the ref, back turned to Stigma, Stigma grabs him as he and the refs backs are turned, Donst having a pointless conversation with him about hair pulling, he brings his leg back low blowing Stigma, kicking him right between the legs blatant, Stimga drops in agony. The refs back is turned though so he doesnt see it. Tom roars* FOUL PLAY! *Gerard sighs* Why are all referees so stupid?

Leonard- OH! A Low Blow and that might be it...

Ophidian- Ooooooh the wonderous pain Stigma is in...it is sssssoooo satisssfying...

Leonard- ...You are extremely creepy lately you know that?

Ophidian- SSSSILENSE!

*Donst goes over and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Donst growls, slaps him again* You dont learn do you?

Leonard- Oh but Stigma wont go down that easily!

Ophidian- He issss a fool...

*Donst gets Stigma up and puts him in the turnbuckle, back facing Donst on the ropes, runs and relivers a Donst Cap. Stigma groans. Donst then delivers right and left to his prone body, kicking him as he falls over awkardly to the mat blow* Ill make you learn to stay down! *The official pulls Donst away this time with Stigma on the ropes Donst had a five count to break, still a nasty flurry. Tom is normally a pretty peaceful guy, but with everything going on he's just about ready to lose it. Seeing his hero getting trounced unfairly, and disrespected on top of it.

Leonard- Donst has completely snapped here, maybe even more than my broadcast collegue at this moment

Ophidian- You are pusssshing your safety Chikarasssson!

*Donst gets Stigmas head on the middle rope and presses down, Stigma flails helplessly getting choked. Donst breaks at 4, Stimga slumps over, then Donst runs and delivers a side kick sending Stigma rolling hard to the outside Gerard watches, says* This is the most Ive seen Stigma...well...on the ropes. Usually he's focused in a rage but...well judging by the promo thing I think him finally seeing it was all his fault...plus Donst being an idiot...Stigma's not Stigma right now.

Leonard- Stigma is in deep trouble here

Ophidian- It is only a matter of tiiiiime...

*Donst gets out of the ring, Takes stigma and throws him into the ring post, Stigma flops over, Donst goes after him, but he rolls underneath the ring, Donst smirks* Already crawling back in the hole you came out of? Fine! If you learned not to mess with me, thanks for making my life easier! *Donst gets in the ring, yells* Count Ref! NOW! *the official sighs, begins* One...Two...!

Leonard- Did...Stigma just quit?

*Ophidian just chuckles*

*Tom stares...turns* Gavin...give me your microphone...*Gavin turns hearing him* ...What *Tom says it again8 Give me...your microphone...*Gavin blinks...well he isnt going to argue with Tom, hands it over. Tom stands up, facing the ring.* Stigma, its Tom. Look, I know you're in a bad way right now...but I need to tell you something. No matter how bad things get...just you remember one thing. No matter what happens, no matter which way you go, you were the hero to a five year old little boy who was so bashed in he couldn't move. Stigma, I wouldn't be here today without you. You are still my hero, and you remember that, do you hear me? Remember that! You are a HERO.

*Ophidian spits* Who GAVE him a microphone? *Tom just laughs and continues counting with the ref*

*Stigma curls under the ring, he cant...he cant focus...wheres the rage...wheres his anger? He should want to rip Donst to shreds but, his admitting that it was all him...its...its taken the rage away. Then he hears Toms speech, his words...his eyes widen...after the rage dies...the darkness leaves, but in the calm...can come...a Storm...*

*At the count of 11 theres a faint glow under the ring, a flash of sorts, then nothing, Donst doesnt take notice, he's too bust counting with the ref cockily *Tom pauses*... What just happened? *Gerard just stares*

Leonard- You saw that too right? Ophidian? What was that?

*Ophidian is frantically talking to that head of skin* I DONT KNOW! ANSWER ME, WHAT WASSSS THAT?

*Donst still counts* Seventeen! *On the opposite end of the ring behind Donst, stumbles something...that something turns...and silently crawls in the ring. That something has a white head, big ears...a goofy face...a yellow mullet and moustache...a shirt labled 'That Japanese Move! jeans shorts and tan boots...Donst continues* Eighteen! ...Ref...Ref come on keep counting! *Tom stares wide eyed...sits down hard on his chair. It busts under him, sending him to the floor, but he barely notices.*

*Leonard just stares open mouthed...Ophidian looks to his mask, back to the ring, mask, ring, mask*

*Donst growls* Why did you stop? *Sti-...Shane Storm, taps Donst on the shoulder, Donst blinks, hasnt turned around yet. The crowd is just dead silent, staring, most of them slack-jawed. *Donst turns. Storm stares, then grins* Hi *Lifts a shocked Donst and gets him in position, hooking his head under his arm, and spikes him with an Air Raid Crash! Covera 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm pulls hair stunned. Donst rolls away, flopping like a fish. Tom still can't move from the floor. Della who has been silent for most of this, looks over at Quack. Quack is just staring in the back, expression unreadable*

Leonard- ...I...ladies and gentleman...I dont...know what to say...

*Ophidian is yelling at the snake like skin* YOU DID NOT TELL ME THISSSSS! THIS IS NOT FORSSSEEEEN!

*Storm lifts Donst, who screams like he's seen a ghost, and lifts Storm up on his shoulder and spins him down head first hard, delivering a Donstitution! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! *Donst screams* COUNT FASTER REF FOR GODS SAKE COUNT! *Toms mouth opening and closing like a fish. Gerard doesnt know what to say either*

Leonard- Donst's mind has been knocked for a loop and...I cant blame him I...its Shane Storm!

*Ophidian continues to argue not paying attention to the match anymore*

*Donst gets him up for another Donstitution, Storm elbows him and gets down, lifts a leg over Donsts head, and flips up and hurricanrannas him over. Donst flips over and gets up on one knee just in time to see Shane nail him with THAT JAPANESE MOVE! the Enzuguri! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Shane slaps the mat exasperated*

Leoanrd- THAT JAPANESE MOVE! But it still isnt enough!

Ophidian- Thissss is a TRAVESTY! Thissss should not be happening!

*Shane grabs Donst, who pokes Storm in one of his eyes, storm grabs it reeling back and Donst takes him for another Donstitution, but Storm gets out of it, hooks Donst around the middle for a German Supled, but Donst elbows out of it, Storm runs at Donst who Grabs Shane, hooks his leg and flips him over for a big Exploder Suplex. Storm gets up dazed, and Donst clotheslines him down hard and forearms him repeatedly in the head, then turns him over* YOU'LL STAY DOWN AND LIKE IT! *gets his foot underneath storms heed, and sinches in the Inverted CHIKARA Special. The whole crowd holds its breath*

Leonard- Oh no...

Ophidian- YESSSSSS, the unforseeeeen facctor shall be eliminated now...

*Donst cranks, Storm flails...a minute goes by...then...Donst screams...he screams loud, and...lets go of the Hold! Rolls away in pain. Donst gets up, and Shane grabs him, getting him over in the Tombstone Position, and spikes him on his head for a Tombstone Piledriver! Covers 1...2...3! PINFALL! Storm Wins and advances! ...Not only did he win but...he made Donst break the Inverted Special! Storm flops over exausted. Della stares... but... how? *There are visible bite marks on Donsts shoe, the foot that was under Shanes head. Della breaks into a grin*

Leonard- Shane Storm did it! He's back! And not only is he back folks he's movi9ng on in the tournament!

*Ophidian stalks away completely dishevled and very angry*

Leonard- Good riddance...

*Storm gets up wobbily, using a rope as leverage...then Quack comes out, silently, and goes into the ring. Della stares...now she's holding her breath. Quack stares at Shane, Shane gets up. They stare at each other for what seems like a very long time, Quack looks stoic. Storm opens his mouth to say something...then looks away, still ashamed and full of guilt. Quack stares at Shane...and slowly steps up to him. He tilts Shanes head so he's looking him in the eye. Quack looks Shane in the eyes for a moment, then...he embraces him. Storm nearly falls over, good thing Quack is strong...and he...returns the embrace like he cant believe its happening. Della cries for other reasons now. Tom is happy for Shane...but looks over to Gerard...Gerard looks at him and shrugs, and then looks back to the scene*

*Quack pulls back, he's definitly fighting back some tears of his own. He pats Storm on the shoulder, and raises his hand in victory, neary the entire crowd gives a standing ovation *Della applauds. Tom slowly gets up from the floor and claps, a new chair is brought for him, reinforced. Quack pats him on the back and goes to the back, Storm doesnt, Donst is out cold and the medical staff plus Jakob is quickly attending to him taking him to the back, Storm goes to the side, and goes to Gerard to talk to him*

*Gerard and Storm begin a talk, Storm says* I dont know how it happened I just...it happened and now Im back to this again, I dont know how it works! *Gerard nods* Uh huh...nice moment with Quack there *Storm looks away* ...Oh...yeah well... *Gerard sighs* Its ok to say you've wanted that for a long time *Storm looks down* You hate me now dont you? *Gerard stares at him* ...No...doesnt change anything does it? *Storm looks up*...It doesnt? *Gerard sighs* No you idiot...just because you and Quacks are on speaking terms again doesnt mean we arent still friends... *Storm blinks* ...Oh...but...I think...that I'm Technico again, doesnt that mean anything? *Gerard shrugs* No...I think we're more on that side of the fence at the moment anyway. So stop griping and just enjoy your win...alright? *Storm nods* ..Um...yeah alright...*Goes over to Tom, feels himself* ...Forgot what my mullet felt like...*Tom ks still a bit in shock*...looks good. *Della gives a small smile* Not an idiot anymore. *Tom frowns* Della. *Della sighs* I was complimenting him! *Storm grin* Thanks...feel alot different now than when I was Stigma...believe it or not I seemed a little irritable in that form...*Tom coughs, Della outright snorts, Storm looks* Well Ill be back...I have to go commentate! *Leaves, Tom smiles a bit...he's glad to have Shane Storm back*

*Storm goes up and sits* Hey Leonard! *Leonard grins at him* Its great to have you back Shane *Storm nods* Feels good to be back...what do you say we have a great commentary? *Leonard nods* Please...Ive had a rough first round...

*Gavin gets the next match...and grins...gets back in the ring* Alright, we've all been waiting for a match like this, ever since certain events tonight. Please welcome Ultramantis Blacks right hand man, member of the Order of The Neo Solar Temple...Crossbooooones! *Gavin purposely withholding who he's facing, until his promo passes*

*Screen flickers to Crossbones, he growls* Tonight, I make the boss and the ever growing Order proud! When I completely and destroy and maim...uh *blinks*...hey wait a minute...who am I facin'? *Gavin replies*? Oh sorry...EDDIIIIIIE KINGSTOOOOON!

*Crossbones nods* Thanks, Eddie- WHAT? *Blinks...looks to the side of him...just in time to see a steel chair come down straight on his head, he stands there a second, and falls over, Eddie walks onto the screen, looks to the camera, and grins* MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! *Eddie lifts Crossbones up and taps his face* Oh no no no buddy c'mon stay awake, the funs just startin'! You're gonna have a real fun time tonight courtesy of the Warking. Hey there Baby Girl, get out a camera, you're gonna want to film this...and Im gonna want a copy...*throws Crossbones into the wall* ...See you out there, Holla! *drags crossbones off camera* *Della can't help grinning. Pulls out a camera*

Leonard- Oh this will be fun...

Storm- You got that right!

*Eddie Drags Crossbones and throws him, he rolls out the entrence way, squirming on the ground trying to get away, but Eddie just kicks him in the ribs sending him rolling in pain, Eddie picks him up, grabs the dreadlocks on his head* Who wants ta count with me? Lets do it *Slams Crossbones head repeatedly in the ring post* One! Two! Three! Four! Five! *This continues until* Thirty! *Crossbones falls limp on the outside, Kingston dusts off his hands*

Leonard- Crossbones may be dead...

Storm- I dont think so, wheres the fun for Eddie if he kills him?

*Darkdiamond turns to Mantis backstage* Master let me in the ring, I'll teach that fool a lesson! *Mantis raises a hand* No no...Crossbones will be fine he has a tough exterior... *Eddie brings Crossbones over and throws him into a guardrail, brings his near lifeless body up, puts an arm around him and smiles big for Dellas camera. Della snaps pictures*

Leonard- That is definitely a Kodiak moment!

*Eddie grins* Look at that Crossbones she got your good side! But ya got soemthin right here *backfists him right in the head, Crossbones falls like a tree on the outside*

Leonard- Oooooooh

Storm- Man this is great...except for Crossbones he will be in excruciating pain for a very long time...but for everyone else this is great!

*Eddie brings Crossbones up again to the guardrail, and chops his chest, chops chops ...chops...chops...chops...*breath*...CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP! *Crossbones screams in agony*

Leonard- Chops galore

Storm- Im glad Im up here I'll say that much...

*Diamond growls* MASTER! *Mantis stays firm* No, Crossbones must fight the battle, you cant run interference or you'll give Kingston what he wants! *Eddie throws Crossbones in the ring...and the bell rings...yeah thats the official start to the match. Eddie covers 1...2...Kingston brings Crossbones shoulder up and shakes his head* Nah...Im not done yet...

Leonard- This might go on awhile

Storm- Thats fine with me

*Kingston brings Crossbones up for another hard backfist, gets him still on his feet and lifts him over for a spiked Backdrop Suplex, Crossbones is now limp in a sitting position, Kingston runs against the ropes and leaps delivering a hard forearm shot to him, the Sliding D, cover 1...2...3...you could count forever...Crossbones would still be unconsious...PINFALL! Kingston advances!*

Leonard- Slaughter complete

Storm- Well that was fun!

*Kingston smirks, bends down to Crossbones* When ya wake up...deliver the pain I just gave you to Mantis...because that...is a fraction of what ill give him...*gets out of the ring*

Storm- ...And I thought when he bloodied my nose when he fought me was brutal...

Leonard- I know...well...it was fun to have you here Storm at least, that was a great stress reliever! *Storm nods and leaves*

*The medical staff drags a limp Crossbones to the back*

*Gavin gets in the ring* Ladies and Gentleman, I know its been a long time...but...its time for the FINAL MAAATCH OF ROUND ONE! *The crowd cheers* This contest will not only be the final match, it will be a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH! *The crowd cheers* It will feature the Leader of the Mad, Marchie Archie, Archibald Peeeeck! One Half of 3.0, Scott Jaggeeeed Parker! And, the Monster of the BDK, the giant mountian himself, Turrrrrsaaaaas! *Della freezes...Archie has to step in the ring with...and so does Jagged? She gulps a bit*

*The screen flickers to Jagged and Archie, Archie speaks up first*...I suddenly feel...I may be joining Veronicas bedside in worse shape than she is *Jagged sighs* This is...normally why I tag team... *Archibald gulps, then shouts* ...FEAR NOT FELLOW COMBATANT! With our combined mights, we shall be able to slay the giant! *Jagged turns to him* ...You've seen Tursas right? *Archibald grins* Size does not matter, it is brain over brawn! *Jagged pauses...says again*...Have you SEEN his blog entries? *Archibald pauses...then replies* IRRELEVANT! For tonight, we are the Davids who slay the Goliath, togeather, we may bring down Tursas, and then, fight amonst ourselves for the next round! Yes, and it will be easy to take him down! *Jagged thinks about it...grins* ...Maybe your right *turns away from Archie* Maybe there is strength in numbers...maybe he could do this thing Archie, yeah *turns back around* Lets- *Archis is hyperventalating into a broan paper bag. Jagged stares, Archie immediatly puts it behind his back and grins*...All the confidence in the world! *Jagged just walks away, Archibald nods* See you out there in our quest for triumph! *bits a finger nervously before walking off as well*

*The screen flickers to Tursas...who just stares...blinks...puts a food bib around his neck with Archie and Jaggeds face on it...grunts, and walks away*

Leonard- Well folks we just came back from a Slaughter and we might be walking into another, joining me is Eddie Kingston, Eddie...what do you think?

Kingston- I think this match is gonna be hilarious is what I think, 20 bucks says Tursas throws both of em like lawn darts...

Leonard- Aren't Archie and Jagged your friends?

Kingston- Do I look like I say BOOYAH and March around?

Leonard- ...Good point

*3.0's theme starts up and out walks a none too happy Jagged, he should be happy considering what Shane did to Jigsaw...but this destroyed his mood...Della still gives him a tentative thumbs up, Jagged nods to her and gets in the ring.*

*Then Archie's theme starts up and...out...marches with a horrified look on his face, Archie. He looks to Della with an expression reading '...Help...' before getting in the ring. Della winces...*

*Then...the BDK's theme starts up...and out comes Tursas...Archibald and Jagged back to the corner of the ring quickly, farthest away as they can be, Tursas walks by Della...stares, then steps in the ring. Della looks afraid for her friends*

Leonard- Oh this could be bad

Kingston- Dinner time...

*The bell rings, Archie and Jagged look at each other, Tursas stands a minute, then runs at them full force, both scream and move, Tursas slams into the turnbuckle hard Jagged and Archie look to each other...then they high five and grin, until Tursas turns back around at them half a second later, glaring, Archibald and Jagged's eyes widen*

Kingston- I love how they thought they actually did somethin' there...

*Archie and Jagged look at each other...they both shrug...and run at Tursas charging, Tursas runs back, extends both arms, and delivers a double Lariet to both of them. They both flip like they've been knocked into an orbit and crash down*

Leonard- Ooooh Double Lariet and both of them go down hard!

Kingston- OOOOH! The airtime they got on that. Beautiful!

*Tursas walks over and picks Jagged up, hurls him like a ragdoll into the Turnbuckle, then he takes Archie and throws him into the opposite turnbuckle...builds up a head of steam, runs into the turnbuckle and squishes Jagged. Tursas immmediatly turns and slams into the turnbuckle Archie is in squiching him, Tursas brings a dazed Archie out, and chucks him into the turnbuckle Jagged it in, and then runs back first into the turnbuckle squishing them both, both fall over like their limbs are jello*

Leonard- Just torturing them here...

Kingston- Ill be shocked if all their organs are in the right places...

*Tursas picks Jagged up, and delivers a big scoop slam to him, then puts Archie on top like a sandwitch, bounces against the ropes, and delivers a jumping splash to both of them, they both cry out in pain*

Leonard- Ooooh Tursas is just toying with them here...

Kingston- Thats about the worst sandwitch Ive ever seen. Jagged and Archie, I hope you both wrote your wills today!

*Archibald rolls away from Jagged in agony, uses the ropes to get up. Tursas rears like a bull and charges at him, Archie screams openly like a woman, bends the top rope, and...Tursas misses archie going right over it, and landing on the ground...DOWN...Archie blinks* ...YES! *Does marching dance like he WON the match, Jagged gets behind him and rolls him up, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Archie rolls rhrough getting an inside cradle on Jagged cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jagged flips over archie when he gets up for a sunset flip cover 1...2...Archie rolls up on Jagged for a cover 1...2... Jagged rolls back down to cover Archie 1...2...Jaggged rolls up reversing it. This pinning thing is going on for a bit*

Leonard- Well both finally got a breather from Tursas,now both just trying to put the other away as fast as possible...

Kingston- And while this is happenin' the clock is ticking until Tursas gets back in the ring...

*Tursas eventually gets up angry, and gets on the ring apron, Jagged and Archie see it, and run full force delivering a double dropkick to his legs sending him back down to the ground again. Both grin and high five, then Jagged takes Archies hand and flips him over for an arm drag, Archie runs back at him and gets another arm drag, Archie gets up again and gets a dropkick. Jagged runs against the ropes, leaps, and delivers a Legdrop to Archie. Jagged covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Jagged groans exasperated picks Archie up, but Archie fights back, turns Jagged around and lifts him up and down for an Atomic Drop hard, knee to posterior! Jagged reels in agony, Archie goes off the ropes, and grabs Jaggeds head flipping over for the DDT style flip neckbreaker, or a Running Blockbuster! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Now its Archie whos exasperated*

Leonard- They were able to dismiss Tursas again momentarily, both are trying but they cant put the other away

Kingston- Only a matter of time Leonard...

*Archie gets to the top rope and looks like he's going to go for his headbutt...but then tiurns...and sees Tursas is back up on the outside, staring at him, Archie blinks...and locks onto the ropes like a Crab of sorts as self defense. Tursas climbs back up, a prone Jagged waiting in the ring, Tursas takes him, and gets him in a DDT position, but delivers a front neck suplex, sending Jagged down hard, the second Tursas hits the ground, Archie flies off for a headbutt, Archie whoops getting up...just a second later Tursas sits up and glares at him, Archibald blinks...taking a few steps back*

Leonard- Oh that was a mistake

Kingston- Ooooh this should be good!

*Archibald stares...then seeths* ...RAAAAAAAH! *Runs at Tursas and punches and kicks his middle repeatedly...all it seems to be doing is bouncing off Tursas's exterior meekly. Tursas just stares, after a minute looks at an imaginary watch on his wrist as Archie continues. Della winces* Not too much pain... please...

Leonard- This is not going to be pretty

Kingston- Get good angles from the cameras boys!

*Archie huffs* Give me a second...*Takes a deep breath, screams and runs against the ropes, Tursas catches him and delivers a spinning side slam, spinning him right down to the mat hard. Archie flops, cover 1...2...KICKOUT!. Tursas roars as Archie spazzes, Jagges uses the bottom rope to get some kind of leverage to get up quietly avoiding Tursas's gaze in doing so*

Leonard- Tursas is clearly frustrated here I thought that would be it as well...

Kingston- Just makin' Tursas angrier, and wait whats Jagged doin'?

*Tursas gets to kneeled position, and Jagged takes his chance. He leaps and delivers a dropkick right to the back of Tursas's head, Tursas holds his form tilting slightly, then Jagged springs, and delivers a Tornado DDT to the prone Tursas! Tursas rolls away a bit, Jagged sees Archibald is the smarter one to get. Jagged picks Archibald up, gets him in a powerbomb position* For you Shane, BOOYA! *lifts him up, and delivers a Powerbomb! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jagged groans* WHAT!

Leonard- Oh Jagged ALMOST had it!

Kingston- Ill give it to Jagged, he almost pulled off somethin' there, but Archie's one stubborn guy, he dont go down easy...

*Jagged gets Archibald in a powerbomb position again...then looks...and sees on the opposite side of thee ring...Tursas is up. Jagged stares*...Uh oh...*Tursas runs at Jagged, and...you swear you hear a truck horn honk, and he jumps, Jagged screams, getting all of Tursas's diving crossbody, Tursas flies and rolls out of the ring because he was close to the ropes a moment shaking his head, Archie dizzily wobbles having been completly missed by the splash being in Jaggeds Powerbomb position...and just falls down...onto Jagged. It's a cover 1...2...3! ...ARCHIE WINS!...ARCHIE WINS!*

Leonard- WHAT?

Kingston- WHAT!

Crowd- WHAT?

*Tursas blinks...looks back into the ring. Archie blinks looking around dizzily...sees an unconsious Jagged under him, the Ref nods to him leaving the ring quickly. Archie blinks...then cheers happily and pumps his fists* I DID IT! *Della shakes*... Archie...

Leonard- Oh no...

Kingston- Oh yeah Archie you won...you really won...

*Archie marches around the ring, and turns around grinning pumping his fists...the second he does...he's bet by a flying body splash by Tursas...*Della recoils* Ow... *Tursas grabs him by the throat, and lifts him up for the Kreuzes bomb, a Cross Bomb Razors Edge..looks like he'll do it in the ring...then turns...and launches him like a dart out of the ring, Archie splats limp on the outside, Tursas growls and leaves. Della turns away horrified*

Leonard- Oh No!

Kingston- Well...Arrchie might not have the best go about things next round...

*Gavin sneaks in the ring* Alright folks, we're gonna take a short break so the fighters can recover while we draw for the next round, stay tuned. *Della blinks...they only get a little bit to recover...but...ARCHIE! She quickly runs backstage with Tom and Mikko*

*There is a Hospital recovery section back there. Most of the wrestlers are there. Veronica has a patch on her head, looks at a seemingly dead Archibald on a medtable* ...Ok Im mad at him...and even I think this looks bad...*Della winces* This is nowhere near enough time for him to recover...how can they keep the Tournament going in the same day? They have to have a little bit of time right? *Gerard looks to her* Well, we are demons, we haver a better recovery time than humans do...but...yeah...Archie might need quite a few days...Grim looms in the medbay* On de plus side, he wont die... *Della sighs* Yeah thanks for that Grim...

*Tursas comes into the room, and sits silently. Veronica frowns* And what are you doing here you massive lummox? Havent you done enough? *Tursas growls. Veronica stays firm* You really dont scare me, go pillage something *Della sighs* Look is there something we can do for you? *Tursas hands her a paper. Della takes it, reads* Per Tournament Rules, if the winner is injured beyond ability to continue, the loser of the match the winner was in, will replace him in the next round...*looks up* Im going to guess that wont be Jagged if thats the case... *Tursas to Jagged who is unconsious on another emdtable, Della sighs* Right... *Tursas looks at Archibald, who is in rough shape, and grunts sitting, he has nothing better to do than monitor his condition...if he doesnt progress to get better...then he will take the match place...*

*Colin stares half out of it* Hey...look...Stigmas a crossing guard again! *Storm sighs* Yeah Colin...just rest buddy...*Saturyne goes to Della, looks down* I'm...so sorry I couldnt beat DarkDiamond I...just wasnt ready for her and...*Della pats her head* Its alright...you did your best, and you didnt know, none of us did...*Saturyne nods, Quack observes the next round competitors* The odds are in our favor Della, for someone to get Tiana out of that control she is under *Della nods looking down* I'll, try not to get too worked up...the baby and...everything. *Quack nods* Don't worry...we'll save her *Della sits as all the wrestlers get medical treatments if needed for the next round of action, which woll begin soon...Della sighs...if the second round was anything like the first, she might just lose her mind...if she hasnt already.*

...

Note: FIRST ROUND OVER! Has your favorite CHIKARA star made it through? And if so, how long will they last? We arre closer to crowning a Grand Champion! What will the next round matches be? You'll have to stay tuned and find out!


	23. Grand Championship Tournament pt 8

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 23: The Grand Championship Tournament, Round 2, Part 8

Note- The Tournament continues, round 1's chaos is over, but its replaced by the chaos of Round 2! Whos facing who? Who is going to move on? Read and find out!

...

*The Intermission doesnt last forever, and soon Gavin is back in the ring* So whooooo's ready for more exciting CHIKARA action? *The crowd roars* Then lets get right back into it! Our first contest will pit the repented Shane Storm vs the venemous and vile Ooooophidian!

*Storm hears his name called* ...Jeez! *Gets to back quickly, Tom, Della and Mikko also get back. The screen flicikers to Ophidian* Sssstoooorm...yeeessss...redemtption! You got redemption...yeesssss...we are familiar with you Sssstooorrmmm, we have sssseeeen...your ssstrife! Tonight, you will fall...like your friend fell before you, and tonight...the ssssouls tell me...you will join him...join him in pain...and agony...yeeeesssss. Shane Ssssstorm, you will be ended...by Ssssnnnaaake Sssstyle! HIIIIISSSSS! *Tom's eyes narrow. He hasn't seen Shane Storm fight for nearly as long as he's seen Stigma fight, but Storm seems more powerful. He's hoping. Della still watches Ophidian...she just cant believe what he's become*

*The screen flickers to Storm* ...Wow...you know its been a long time since I delivered a promo...as well...me...but...Ophidian yeah we've met before, theres a difference now though. I found my head in time for you to lose yours, so maybe tonight.,..I knock some crazy out of you, and trust me...I know what its like to be crazy...I think I kind of still am, but nontheless Ophidian I dont take my redemption in vain. Tonight, I dont care how crazy and insane you are, I dont care about your snake style...tonight...I'm going to take you down, and contunue on my path, of redemption! (Tom cheers loudly, kind of knocks Della back a little...Tom being loud, its a rare thing...*

*The UnStables music starts up and out comes Shane Storm to a HUGE reaction from the crowd, just about lifting the roof off, Storm is blown back a bit* WOW! ...You dont realize how many people are here until they give you a reaction like that! *It may have been the biggest reaction of the night aside from Quack and Kingston. Storm goes by Tom, and gives him a high five, nods at Vin and gets in the ring. Tom accepts the high five and...blinks shakes his hand. It smarts a little.*

Leonard- Well wrestling fans Archibald Peck was supposed to join me here but...he is unable too, and Tursas has refused...so it looks like for this match Ill be joined by someone who didnt get the opportunity due to injury to compete in the Tournament, Vin Gerard!

Gerard- Thanks for the reminder Leonard...really...

Leonard- Sorry, well hey at least you get to see Shane Storm compete, he is still your friend right?

Gerard- Yeah...just takes some getting used to...

*Ophidians theme starts up, and out comes Ophidian, once again he takes off his red garb in front of Della and Co. Tom just stares at him coldly, with that same glare. Ophidian licks his lips with his long snake toungue, grins and slinks into the ring. Della shivers...its like he's completely forgotten who he used to be...*

Leoanrd- Do you like Shanes chances in this matchup Vin?

Gerard- Well I'm not going to take anything away from Ophidians crazy...but something tells me Storms coming in to this with alot to prove...where Ophidian...he's just crazy...

*The bell rings, and Storm goes for a headlock but Ophidian slinks out of the way to the turnbuckle hissing. Storm waits until he comes back out, he crawls out, Storm this time gets him in a headlock, but Ophidian gets out and slinks to the corner again, the official has to back Storm away. During that, Ophidian slinks up and dropkicks Storm down, the official turns, away from Storm startled by that. Storm sits up just in time to see Ophidian jump and deliver a double knee strike to his head, the Eyes Of Ra. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Ophidian Hisses*

Leonard- Ophidian alread using some underhanded tactics. He wasnt happy about the turn of events of Stigma turning back into Storm so he also cant be happy about being paired with him in the round 2 matchup.

Gerard- Lets see just how long his little momentum boost lasts...

*Ophidian gets Storm up again in a DDT position headlock, springs up and hooks his legs around Storms middle keeping the front headlock on for a Dragons Sleeper, cranking it. Storm stays on his feet, stays firm*

Leonard- Dragon Sleeper! Can Ophidian end this early?

Gerard- If this match ends on this move I will hit Storm over the head repeatedly when he comes back, concussion or not...

*Storm struggles and gets Ophidian over, and positions him for an Air Raid Crash counter!, but Ophidian flails out and gets outside the ring shaking his head, that was close...turns...and sees Storm didnt stop to give him a breather. Storm leaps through the middle rope and does a middle rope front flip suicide dive to the outside hard on Ophidian, both men go down hard*

Leonard- Oh a great move there by Storm and thats the opportunity he needed!

Gerard- About time...

*Storm gets Ophidian up and delivers a forearm, looks to throw him in the ring, but Ophidian leaps on the apron, extneds his legs wrapping around storms head, and hurricanrannas him into the guardrail, Storm wobbled dazed, Ophidian brings him out, gets up the apron, springs on the ropes, and leaps, delivering an Asai Moonsault straight to storm, both flop again*

Leonard- OH! And just has Storm gets it on track Ophidian turns it right back around, Storm is in Trouble again!

Gerard- Come on Storm...

*Ophidian gets up, and brings storm into the ring, gets on the ring apron, springs off, and front flips onto Storm, turns and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Ophidian growls*

Leonard- Ophidian looks like he wants this over but Storm will not give up that easily

Gerard- As he shouldnt...

*Ophidian continues the assault, stomping, brings him up, slaps him, chops him into the corner* ILL MAKE YOU JOIN YOUR FRIEND! *Runs against the opposite turnbuckle, and runs at Shane for an Eye of Ra in the turnbuckle, Storm moves, Ophidian hits the turnbuckle, springs off them recovering quickly. Ophidian runs at Storm and getting his legs around Storm in a wheelbarrow position Quesaadora. Ophidian makes the snake sign and goes for the Duat Driver, a Worst Case Scenerio, he rolls...but storm catches him, holding on from being flipped with pure strentgh...pulls Ophidian back into a wheelbarrow position...then flips him over spiking him on his head for a Release German Suplex! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm sighs frustrated*

Leonard- And there is the opening Storm needed, he needs to capitlize here!

Gerard- Dont let this idiot make you look like a fool Storm, nows your chance...

*Storm gets Ophidian up, forearms him and goes for the Flowing DDT, but Ophidian gets out and roundhouse kicks Storm in the head, gets storm dazed in a powerbomb position, going for the Egyption destroyer! flips over, but Storm counters! Gets Ophidians head under his arm...and spikes him for an Air Raid Crash! Ophidian flops, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm grabs head frustrated. Tom also thought that was the end*

Leonard- Air Raid Crash! But it isnt enough, Ophidian still has some fight left!

*Gerard sighs* Keep on him Storm...

*Storm picks Ophidian up, forarms him, and gets him in the Air Raid Crash position, he runs to deliver it...but then Ophidians legs cross around Storms neck and he forces Storm back with his momentum, and delivers an inverted Egyptian Destyoyer! Storms head spikes on the mat...it looks nastily executed*

Leonard- Oh you gotta be kidding me...that looked painful...

*Gerard watches silently*

*Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Ophidian looks at Ref angrily, Storm spazzes in the ring, the Egyptian destroyer is usually the all she wrote move...*

Leonard- NO! He kicked out! Stormed kicked out!

Gerard- That a boy Shane...

*Ophidian gets Storm up, Storm surprises him with a slap of his own! then a forearm! and another, throws Ophiddian against the ropes, Ophidian ducks the clothesline, but on the rebound Storm cracks him with a Tornado Kick! cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm flops down on the mat, both he and Ophidian down. Tom starts a Shane Storm chant*

Leonard- Both men down, who's going to give first?

Gerard- Whole match has been too close to call...

*Storm lifts Ophidian up exasperated, and gets him in a suplex position, lifts him up for the Jackhammer, but Ophidian knees him getting out of it. Ophidian gets behind storm, and leaps on his back, hooks legs around his middle sinches his arm and gets him in the Death Grip Hold! Storm flails madly, trying to sya on his feet first off, he cant fall or itll be worse*

Leonard- Death Grip! Oh this might be it!

Gerard- Storm you countered the Inverted CHIKARA Special, you can counter this!

*Storm cant get to the ropes...his arm slowly droops...the official brings it up, it flops limp, he counts one! if Storms arm is unresponsive by three, the match ends on a TKO*

Leonard- This might be all she wrote for the newly reformed Shane Storm

Gerard- Come on Shane...show that not being Stigma anymore was worth it...

*The official raises it again, it drops* Two! *He lifts it up for three annnd...his arm rasies up defiantly, Ophidian screams cranking the hold. Tom shouts* Go Storm Go!

Leonard- Oh its not over yet folks! Storm defiant until the end!

Gerard- And I hope that it ISNT the end...

*Storm bends, and jumps...Ophidian's grip loosening, hes slipping more to Storms front, then...Storm gets him in the Tombstone position, he breaks the hold Ophidian had, Ophidian screams failing, but Storm drops down for a Tombstone Piledriver! Cover 1...2...3! PINFALLl! Storm wins and advances! Storm flops exausted from the match*

Leonard- Storm wins! What a matchup, but he came away with the win and will advance to the next round!

Gerard- Thought so *quietly leaves and goes back to Tom who is clapping and cheering wildly for Storm, Storm rolls out of the ring as the medical staff gets Ophidian out of the ring, Storm nods grinning to him, Tom nods back as Storm heads up to the commentary booth*

*Gavin heads back up to the rins* No rest for the weary, our next contest will feature, the BDK's Jakoooob Hammermier versus one third of the Batiri, and definitely with a big chip on his shoulder, Koooodama! *Mikko stands strraighter*

*Screen flickers to Kodama, who sighs* Of ALL people...it has to be Jakob who I have to fight. I have so many more importiant things to worry about right now, even more that Im not going to be the one fighting Tianna. So Jakob you're fighting me at the wrong time, Im in no mood for you...your antics, Tim Donst, none of i. if I were you I wouldnt even show up to the ring tonight...because I may look like an emotionless guy, but get in the ring with me...you'll see exactly how pissed off I really am...*Mikko nods firmly*

*The screen flickers to Jakob and Tim Donst, Jakob speaks up* Oh zee little green booger, he's so sad waaa waa waaaaah! *Donst chuckles* Poor guy, sorry for you, I really am...no Im not actually, because tonight, you're going to be destroyed by the best up and coming taent today, and my best buddy, Jakob Hammermeir! *Jakob nods* When you have a best friend like Tim Donst how can you lose? *Donst grins* Exactly, some of my best rubs off on Jakob, just some, but its enough to take you down Kodama, so tonight, I hope you brought some tissues, because Jakobs gonna make you cry! *Jakob adds* Like ine green baby! *A strategic raincloud hovers over the entrance, before Della gives Mikko a look, and it disperses.*

*Jakob comes out before any music starts and takes the micophone* A show some respect for the BDK? *There are very scattered cheers. The BDK may have fans, but people want Kodama to win tonight, there's too much at stake. Jakon frowns at the low response* Entering zee ring, in namen der bruuuuudershaft des kereuzes! He is strong, handsome, and he made Mr. Touchdown turn the ball over...JAKOOOOOOB HAMMERMEEEIIIR! ...*runs to the back again as the BDK's theme starts up and out...again comes Jakob flaunting about with Donst at his side, completely ignoring the fact he lost to Storm*

Leonard- Well joining me once again after his second tournament win Shane Storm and Shane you can see that Tim Donst seems to be forgetting he's out of the Tournament, or lying in the back saying all these things like he had something in his eye, or his shoe was untied, all of these things, just that his loss to you didnt count.

Storm- Well he can say whatever he wants, I just beat Ophidian, so Donst's loss wasnt a fluke, I proved that tonight, and now his buddy Jakobs going to have to REALLY prove that that his win against Mr. Touchdown wasnt a fluke...and against Kodama who's got a real short fuse at the moment...well...we'll see...

*Jakob gets in the ring and does the cross, Donst claps enthusiastically. Then the Batiri's theme starts out and out comes Kodama, looking none too amused. The crowd gives him a big cheer, and Mikko waves a flag enthusiastically*

Leonard- Kodama looks like he means buisiness

Storm- I dont blame him...

*Kodama doesnt even wait for the bell to sound, he leaps into the ring and starts pounding on Jakob, who tries to flail back but it does nothing at the moment. Kodama just pounds him down*

Leonard- Oh and no time wasted, Kodama is beating Jakob down quickly. He told Jakob not to even show up tonight, maybe he shold have listened because all of that talking isnt paying any dividens here

Storm- Kodama not only I think id more talented, but on top of the fact he is very angry, and Jakob shot his mouth off makes for this to be a very bad situation for him...

*Kodama chucks Jakob against the turnbuckle, Jakon lands stomach first, and runs and springs off the turnbuckle Jakob is in, and drives his knees down into Jakobs back for a lungblowoer, so hard he flips Jakob over, who flops in the middle of the ring, Kodama gets up, and goes to go after him but Donst grabs his leg as the official checks on Jakob, Kodama kicks him away and goes and picks Jakob up, who pokes him in the eye, rolls him up cover...nothing...he doesnt even get a one count. What he does get is a kick to the face when Kodama rolls through...Jakob flops over again*

Leonard- Oh that Lungblower was fierce, Donst tries to do something but he cant even slow Kodama down, he is on a mission...

Storm- Kodama is focused maybe the most focused I've ever seen him. Kodama not only want to help Tiana but can't, but Kodama hasn't been given the opportunity to shine singles wise, Obariyon has been given that more, so Kodama's showing he can bring it just as hard.

*Kodama *gets Jakobn up and delivers a right hand, and another, Jakob grabs his next one stopping it and deliver a kick to Kodama's middle, Jakob runs at him, and Kodama delivers a dropkick to the head of Jakob. He turns Jakob around and says simply* I told you to stay out of it...*leaps up on Jakobs shoulders, and delivers an Inverted Frankensteiner, a Poision Frankensteiner to some. Jakob flops, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Kodama looks at Jakob...shakes his head and gets on the top ropes as Jakob staggers up, Donst gets on the ropes* REF! REF HE CANT DO THAT, HE CANT HES CHEATING! LOOK HE'S- *Dosts turns just in time to see Kodama leap AT HIM, and deliver a leaping DDT, yeah he can do that too like his brother, spiking Donsts head right on the ring apron, Donst flops off the apron onto the floor.*

Leonard- Oooooooooh,,,

Storm- Cant say Donst didnt have that coming...

*Kodama turns, Jakob is up dazed, doesnt chance getting on top again. He gets to the apron, springs off toward Jakob, and gets him for a Springboard Flying Blockbuster! Jakob flops limp, cover 1...2...3! PINFALL! Kodama, even with Donst there...takes them BOTH OUT, and advances. He gets up and leaves the ring not wanting to be in the same space as them anymore, heading up to commentary*

Leonard- A Quick punishing match by Kodama there...

Storm- Oh yeah...Kodama might be a dark horse in this Tournament, after seeing that performance, I know what Im in for if it comes down to it...*he leaves, nods to Kodama who's going up to the booth

*Gavin runs back into the ring* A very quick and impressive showing by Kodama, however, the BDK get a chance at redemption here. The Co Leader and commanding Ares, will now be going one on one with the Warking, Eddiiiiiiie, Kingstooooon!

*Screen flickers to Kingston* ...Ares...*claps hands once* My brother...you have gotten me at the worst possible time. See I dont care who you lead I dont care who's on your team I dont care how good you are...you dont want this more than I do right now. You dont have the purpose I have. See because I drew you, I know I cant help baby girls baby girl...and that...that makes me mad, and...when I get bad...*slaps self* I take agression out *slaps self* I take agression out on everything, including myself! ...Ooooh yeah Ares...I like pain, I live for it...the only thing I like better than pain is inflicting it. Thats whats going to happen to you Ares, Im gonna dribble your bald head like a basketball in that ring...Im gonna drop you on your head, Im gonna backfist you until you're 100 years into the future. Tonight Ares...Im gonna make sure...that the Brudershaft and Claudio really take notice to exactly what their dealing with with me, and the Technico roster. Im Eddie Kingston...Ares...Holla at Me...

Leonard- After that chilling promo with me is Kodama. Kodama what do you think of this match?

Kodama- If what I did to Jakob is a slaugher, I dont even want to know what Eddies going to do to Ares...

*Screen flickers to Ares cold expression* Eddie Kingston, you are a nuisance to the Brudershafts plans and have been from the beginning. You speak of pain to be inflicted on me...you are wrong. I shall inflict the pain on you. It is a good thing you like Pain...as I shall inflict plenty of it to you, as I did to Fire Ant, to make you a happy man...in Namen Der Brudershaft...

Leonard- Ares not backing down we'll see if that confidence stays firm...

*The BDK's this music starts, and out marches Ares stoically, and gets in the ring without a word. Makes the cross motion with his hands, and waits*

*Kingston's theme starts up, and out comes Eddie Kingston with a fixed cold gaze of his own...*

Leonard- It got alot colder in here

Kodama- No kidding...

*The bell ring and Eddie runs at Ares and starts forearming hard, Ares forearms back, its a brawl in the middle of the ring to start, Eddie goes for an early backfist, but Ares dodges and gets him in a headlock and applies pressure. Eddie lifts Ares deadweight for a suplex, Ares flops, but gets back up quickly, ducks a Lariet and springs off the ropes, goes at Eddie, but Eddie catches him and delivers a Uranage suplex planting Ares hard cover 1...2...Kickout!*

Leonard- Kingston one step ahead here but this looks like a brawl from the start

Kodama- Oh yeah...alot of pain coming...

*Kingson brings Ares up, goes to forearm him, but Ares counters and kicks Kingston in the middle. Ares picks him up for a suplex but Kingston reverses. Kingston grabs Ares and throws him against the ropes. Ares stops himself from rebounding thinking he's one step ahead but he plays right into Kingstons strategy and Kingston runs and delivers a big Yakuza kick right to Ares head. Ares flops through the middle rope and to the outside*

Leonard- Oh what a Yakuza Kick! Ares might be out cold!

Kodama- If not then he might think he's back in Germany...

*Eddie springs agaisnt the opposite ropes, doesnt get all the momentum he wants, his limping a bit yet. He leaps, and Ares moves, King hits nothing but the floor. Kingston groans in pain holding his leg. Ares sees that, brings Kingston up, hooks his leg, and his head, and delivers the Chinottoplex on the outside just like with Fire Ant, Kingston holds his leg that was driven to the outside ground with that move too*

Leonard- And just like that, Kingstons injury acts up on him here, he has given that no adequete time to heal, and Ares is now going to take advantage

Kodama- Kingston is one of those guys where his neck will be broken, and he'll still come at you swinging so...I never count him out...

*Ares attacks Kingstons leg heavily, Kingston cries out in pain as Ares continues to stomp, punch, and just throw Kingstons leg to the ground. Ares brings up Kingston, underhooks his hands and gets his head under his arm in a DDT style position, and delivers a Tiger suplex to the outside to weaken him more, Kingston flops rolling away dazed. Ares rolls in and out of the ring to reset the count, then brings Eddie up again, and attacks him with Forearms to the back* I told you, you would feel pain! *Ares brings him to the ring, but Eddie elbows Ares in the middle, takes him and shoves him hard, Ares smacks right off the turnbuckle post and falls down, giving Eddie a breather*

Leonard- Ares was really in command up to that point weakening the leg of Eddie Kingston, lets see if Eddie with this beather can get the momentum back

Kodama- That leg has to be bothering him at this point...

*Eddie brings Ares up and puts him on the guardrail, runs for a Yakuza, but his leg buckles showing its been weakened. Ares takes the opportunity, runs at Eddie, grabs his head, and spins, spining him for a Tornado DDT on the outside, Eddie flops limp, Ares gets into a sitting position catching his breath*

Leonard- And there it is Kodama just like we said the leg came into play

Kodama- Now the big question is will it cost Eddie the entire match...

*Ares pauses ...looks to the announce table with a glare*

Leonard- ...Why is he looking here?

*Ares gets in the ring resetting the count, and grabs Eddie, taking him as Ares throws him OVER the guardrail, into the audience, luckily where a row is. Ares grabs Eddie in a headlock, dragging him up the commentary steps. Kodama and Leonard book it away from there quickly. Ares takes Kingston, but Kingston reverses it...chucking Ares right Over the announce table sending him crashing over it into the chairs, Eddie screams as the crowd cheers*

Leonard- Folks we've been driven from the commentary table!

Kodama- Kingstons snapped a bit...

*Eddie gets Ares up for another go, goes to throw him into it agains, but Ares reverses it, and chucks Eddie hard and he flops over the table hard*

Leonard- Our table has become a nasty weapon here

Kodama- And something tells me they arent done...

*Ares gets Eddie on top of the table. He starts delivering forearm shots to the back of Kingston, goes for and underhooks his arms for a Tiger Driver, but Eddie breaks out and forearms him hard, and in the back too. Ares goes for another punch to counter, but Eddie backfists him on the table! Kingston roars and gets him down in a powerbomb position, picks him up though in a piledriver position, lifts...and SPIKES ARES FOR A PILEFDRIVER ON THE TABLE! The table shatters in two, worsening the impact, Kingston lays on the now angled piece of it, while Ares flops over*

Leonard- OOOOOOOH! Piledriver on the table!

Kodama- Im not cleaning that up...

*Eddie rolls out, grabbing Ares's limp body, dragging it back to the ring. Leonard and Kodama retake their seats. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! *Eddie grunts angrily*

Leonard- Well Ares kicked out wrestling fans but...man...we're gonna need some repairs up here

Kodama- No kidding...

*Kingston gets Ares up for another backfist, but Ares leaps and dropkicks Eddie's knee. Eddie crumples to a knee, Ares brings him up in a belly to back suplex position, gets him up spinning best he can with Eddies bigger size, and Tornado Drivers him in the center of the ring. Ares looks at him not covering, then goes to the top rope, screams* BRUDERSHAFT! *Ares leaps, and delivers a front flip senton right to Kingston, gets up...looks at Eddie, STILL NOT COVERING...and goes to the OTHER rope and delivers ANOTHER front flip senton to Kingston! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares looks up to the official, wide eyed*

Leonard- A Tornado Driver and TWO Sentons cant do it?

Kodama- Told you, never count Kingston out...

*Ares grabs Kingston, and gets him in a Tiger Driver position, flips but Kingston kicks, gets out, and delivers a desperationLariet hard, Ares flops. Kingston doesnt make a cover, he's exhausted. Kingston rolls over, and gets Ares up, hooks under arms behind his back, lifts, and delivers a Tiger Suplex, sinched it right into a pin 1...2...KICKOUT! Kingston groans in pain rolling away*

Leonard- Both of these men have to be feeling the effects of the war they put each other through...

Kodama- Its all going to come down to who can last more...

*Kingston picks him up, and goes for a backfist, but Ares ducks! Ares kicks Kingston in the knee buckling him again, hooks the arms, lifts him, and plants him for a Tiger Driver! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! *Ares flops, and stares at the ceiling*

Leonard- Ares has to be thinking what more do I have to do to keep Kingston down...

Kodama- Kingston cant be feeling too good right now, I dont see him kicking out of another Tiger Driver...

*Ares picks him up again, Kingston spazzes and Backfists Ares out of sheer reflex/ Ares falls to his knees reeling, so does Eddie, Eddie gets up, and Backfists a dazed Ares again! Ares spins from the whiplash, Eddie takes the advantage, hooks Ares arm around his neck bringing him up, and delivers trhe Backrop Suplex hard! Ares lands right on his head. Kingston breathes a second, then crawls to the limp Ares...covers...1...2...KICKOUT! Kingstons the one now staring at the ceiling*

Leonard- Now Kingstons got to be wondering the same question

Kodama- Somethings got to give Leonard...

*Eddie gets to his knees, and forearms Ares, who forearms back also on his knees. Both exchanging forearms, both getting up on wobbly legs, Ares delivers another forearm, so does Eddie...then Ares defiantly slaps him. There is a pause...then Eddie forearms Ares repeatedly, Ares wobbles, and hits Eddie...its more like a tap ffrom being so disoriented. Eddie breaks and takes Ares Chin, Ares stares at him with tired eyes, Kingston winks at him, and Backfists him hard, Ares falls. Eddie gets him into a sitting postion, motions to hisforearm for the sliding D, puts a strap down. Eddie runs and leaps at him with the Leaping Forearm, butAres dodges...like the Matrix! Ares rolls through and gets up. Kingston runs at him and Ares trips him and takes Kingstons legs, crossing them, turns and sinches the FINMA Lock, a Cross Legged Boston Crab, applying pressure to Eddies lower back and the injured knee. Eddie screams in agony, Della winces in pain*

Leonard- And just when you think Ares is finished, he pulls out a last ditch effort!

Kodama-That legs been worked on this whole match lets see if it pays off for Ares...

*Ares bends back applying pressure, Kingston crawls desperatly, crawling and clawing, the rope seems miles away. About a minute of this, the crowd pouring their support more behind Eddie than Ares, Della being one of the loudest. Eddie with one last gasp of energy, gets to the ropes! Ares has to break the hold, and he does, and falls to his knees when he walks away, he's tapped of energy, as is Eddie...*

Leonard- Who wants it more?

Kodama- Thats the question...

*Kingson gets out on wobbly legs, Ares stumbles at him and Eddie brings up his leg for a Yakuza, and Ares grabs it and elbows it, Eddie bends over in pain, grabs him, hooks his arms for another tiger driver, lifts, put Eddie just kills his weight, and Ares drops him unable to lift, too tired. Eddie breaks out and backfists him, Ares falls to his knees, Eddie runs, and leaps with all hsi head left, and delivers a Sliding D to Ares while he's on his knees, because of that he bends back awkwardly, and goes limp. Eddie crawls, and puts a hand over Ares body, cover 1...2...3! PINFALL! Eddie wins probabaly the hardest fought match in the tournament so far! Eddie rolls to the side taking deep breaths, Della and the entire crowd cheers the effort*

Leonard- And there it is! A big win by Eddie Kingston, and he's going to the next round!

Kodama- Great match by Eddie...I pray I dont face him though...*Kodama leaves as Eddie gets out limping. He gives a nod to Della before heading up to the commentary booth. Workers are relacing with a new table during match intervals. Ares is helped to the back by medical staff and Claudio, and the crowd gives him a good ovation, even if he is evil, the respect the match he just gave them.*

*Della sighs, three matches, and Storm, Kingston, and Kodama wont be the one facing Tiana. she tries not to look nervous and tries to stay calm...but with each passing match that a Technico is called, its less likely her daughter could be saved. She takes a deep breath, and shakes away those thoughts, she has to think positive, and has to stay positive, and know that someone this round will save her daughter...she just hopes, that its a Technico...*

...

Note: Round 2 has begun! Three matches down, and more to come, who will be the one facing DarkDiamond? Will it happen next chapter? Stay tuned and find out!


	24. Grand Championship Tournament pt 9

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 24: The Grand Championship Tournament, Round 2, part 9

Note: Time for Round 2 to resume! Who will be facing who this round? Will DarkDiamond be called, will the fates be on Dellas side? You'll have to read and find out!

...

*Gavin runs back up to the ring, and gets the next matchup from Mandy* Our next contest, will feature El Generico in his first real match...however, we do not know who it will be against. Will Archibald Peck get revenge for his fallen Veronica? Or is he too injured to compete? And will the monsterous Tursas take his spot for doing just that to Archibald earlier in the night?

*There are no pre match promos, because theres no answer, so Generico's theme starts up, and out he comes shrugging as clueless as them*

Leonard- Well we're playing this by ear at the moent folks, but its no mystery who is joining me, the man who just won a war of a match, Eddie Kingston!

Kingston- Yeah I'm hurtin', but I bet you Ares is hurtin' worse...

Leonard- So Eddie, what do you think, will Archie be ready?

Kingston- Well...I'll be stright with you Leonard, Archie is a goof, a big one but...he does have alot of heart, but Tursas may have knocked that right outta him with what he did. Looks like we're about to find out...*Generico meanwhile OLE's! with the crowd jumping around, flips in the ring ready for battle, with whoever it may be*

*Theres silence for a moment...then...the BDK's theme starts up. Generico sighs...completely revamps his gameplan in his head as Tursas lumber out, and glares in the ring to Generico*

Leonard- And there we have it, Tursas by way of technicality, has taken Archie's place

Kingston- Well I'm not surprised he threw Archie outta the ring like a lawn dart...

*Gavin announces quickly* Tursas may be included in the match, however if Archibald is able to find his way back to conciousness, he will be included in this match, as he did win- *Tursas grabs Gavin by the throat...he shuts up...Tursas lets him go growling*

Leonard- Lets see how Generico deals with the big size of Tursas

Kingston- Generico is extremely talented, not gonna deny that, so lets see how it plays out...

*Generico doesnt even wait until Tursas gets in the ring, as he gets near the apron, he does the No Hands Space Flying Tigersault, backflipping cleanly over the ropes, onto Tursas...who catches him easily, Generico looks wide eyed as Tursas launches Generico back into the ring like a dart, Generico flops hard*

Leonard- Generico tries for an early advantage, but Tursas shows his power and just sends Generico right back where he was

Kingston- Thats not a good sign for Geenerico, alot of his movesets based on that big high flyin' style...

*Generico gets up as Tursas gets on the ring apron, Generico springs on the ropes near Tursas and dropkicks him in the chest, Tursas stumbles off the apron but doesnt fall. Generico springs off the ropes, then sits on the top rope and springs off for an Arabian Bodypress Moonsault, and lands on Tursas again, with Tursas on wobbily legs he falls to the ground with Generico!*

Leonard- There you go, after he got Tursas dazed, he capitalized!

Kingston- Lets see if he can keep that up...

*Generico springs up on the ground, sees Tursas on the ground. Generico takes the opportunity and springs back to the spron, climbing to the top turnbuckle. Generico doesnt even wait for Tursas to get up, he leaps and does a moonsault off the top rope on a down prone Tursas on the outside!*

Leonard- Oh and a great moonsault! Tursas had to have felt that one...

Kingston- This is all fine and good, but I think Generico is about to realize something...

*Generico springs up and points up in the air for his OLE! motion...then realizes something...ok he got Tursas down...HOW DOES HE GET HIM BACK IN THE RING? Generico pulls Tursas, but he cant get him up lies like lifting a mini whale...*

Kingston- That...

Leonard- Oh...yeah I see the problem...

*Tursas gets up, roars and decks Generico hard, Generico stumbles and Tursas grabs him rolling him in the ring, shaking his head of the cobwebs. Tursas gets in the ring, Generico gets up and runs at him, but Tursas Lariets Generico so hard he does a flip and lands on his stomach. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Tursas grunts*

Leonard- OH! What a Lariet!

Kingston- I dont know how he kicked it outta that, Im surprised his heads still on...

*Tursas picks Generico up and delivers a hard forearm to Generico's back, Generico falls hard. Tursas springs off the ropes, leaps for a Splash on Generico's back but Generico moves just before impact. Tursas gets on his knees, Generico delivers a big Yakuza Kick to Tursas's head, runs again against the ropes, grabs Tursas's head and spikes him for a DDT! Cover 1...KICKOUT! Kickout not only at 1, but so hard he shoves Generico off like he's a pillow. Generico regains his footing in the corner stunned*

Leonard- Generico has gotten some good offense in, but Tursas's size and durability plays a factor here

Kingston- Generico has to keep on him or he'll be in big trouble. Just attack attack attack, thats what you gotta do against Tursas

*Tursas gets up on his hands and knees. Generico takes the opportunity and leaps on Tursas's back and delivers a Double Foot Stomp to it. Tursas falls back down, Generico pushes him onto his nack, and delivers a standing moonsault into a pin cover 1...2- KICKOUT! another hard kickout sending Genrrico flying, Generico puts a hand on his head*

Leonard- He got to 2 there but barely

Kingston- Generico just cant lose focus here, keep hitting the big man wear 'em down. All the damage Tursas did with one Lariet, Generico knows that he has to keep this up.

*Tursas gets up, Generico jumps in the turnbuckle baiting him. Tursas runs at him, Generico moves, but Tursas grabs him...he may be a big guy...but he isnt stupid, and chucks Generico back in the corner, and slams all his weight into him flattening him in the turnbuckle. Tursas takes Generico, hooks his head under his arm and delivers a Front Suplex to him, Generico lands hard. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Tursas gets up quickly and jumps delivering a Splash to him. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Tursas growls*

Leonard- And there is Tursas's window, and the match might be his to control from here on out

Kingston- Generico's really gonna have to show his durability here, or Tursas is gonna flatten him repeatedly

*Tursas brings Generico up, who fights back with right hands to his middle. Generico dropkicks Tursas into the ropes, runs but Tursas runs too, and delivers a spinning side slam to Generico!

Leonard- Generico is an amazing fighter but Tursas's size and durabiltity has thrown him off his game

Kingston- Generico's gotta think a somethin' quick...

*Tursas lifts Generico up, and powerslams him, positioning him in the ring. Tursas then gets on the ropes, signaling for a top rope splash*

Leonard- Oh boy...

Kingston- If this hits game over!

*Tursas looks like he's ready to jump...then...music starts...marching band music*

Leonard- ...Kingston...you hear that too right?

Kingston- I hear it but I cant believe it...

*Archibald flops through the entrence, marching awkwardly and incohernatly to the ring, ribs taped, head tapes, he looks...well yeah...gets in the ring with a microphone* OH NO...OH NO YOU DONT...this is...my match! And if I have to take the big viking..and spanish man down togeather...then this is a triple threat match! *Tursas hasnt moves yet...seemes...stunned by Pecks stupidity...*

Leonard- I cant believe this, Peck doesnt even seem to know what he's gotten himself into here!

Kingston- Somethin' tells me he'll find out...

*Peck poses and continues* because I, am Marchie Archie! *Generico gets up, springs on the ropes and kicks Tursas in the head, dazing him on the top, making him wobble. Generico then gets down behind Archie as he continutes* And Im gonna- *turns... and Archie is Yakuza Kicked right in the head by Generico...he flops...cover 1...2...3! PINFALL! Generico wins! Generico gets up and bounces out of the ring celebrating he will move on to the next round!*

Leonard- Generico wins!

Kingston- If I were Archie Id run...fast...

*Archie gets up dizzily* Did...the match start yet? *He turns...Tursas staring at him on the top rope, he's regained his footing, and he leaps...and flying Body Splashes Archie hard, Archie goes dead limp, and Tursas gets up staring angrily...TWO MATCHES...he's cost him. Della turns away feeling the pain*

Leonard- OOOH!

Kingston- GOOD. NIGHT!

*Tursas just gets out of the ring, very angry, very upset...cant really blame him...that match was in his control like the last one...Gerard stares* I havent quite seen a deathwish quite as bad as Colins before this...*Tom shakes his head*

Leonard- Well bottom line is Generico wins, and Tursas and Archie are officially out...

Kingston- Lets see how the rest of the field plays out...*leaves as Generico comes up to take his seat*

*Gavin gets back into the ring, announces* Our next contest is the demonic Hallowicked versus co leader of the BDK, and the only remaining member of the BDK left in the Tournament which Im sure they love being reminded of, Claudio Castagnoliiiii! *Della sighs, a bit relieved one of Mantis's cronies wont fight Tiana, because them she wouldnt be saved for sure...*

*Screen flickers to Hallowicked* Claudio a masta gaharah nooga flishka mistka bis tisha gah moda hotag GRAAAAAAH!

*The screen then flickers to Claudio* Hallowicked, tonight, you will fall like everyone else in this tournament, with Ares falling. I am the BDK's last stand, thank you Gavin...and I shall make it my purpose to destroy all in my way. This includes you, and then I shall take the title, in Namen Der Brudershaft. I do hope pumpkin creatures like you get medical insurance...because tonight I shall carve you up, European Style!

*The Solar Temples theme starts up and out comes Hallowicked looking none too happy. Della just glares and folds her arms, she isnt the biggest fan of Claudio, but she'll be on his side for this one...*

*Then the BDK's theme starts up, and out marches Claudio looking focused on the task at hand*

Leonard- Well there aren't many time I'll root for Claudio in a match but I think hes going to have alot of the crowd behind him in this one. Joining me is El Generico, who thanks to Archibald Pecks...foolhardiness...has advanced.

Generico- Si si, muchas gracias Archibald Peck!

*The bell rings and Hallowicked and Claudio circle the ring, they lock up. Claudio gets him in a headlock, Hallowicked spins out for a wristlock, Claudio frowns and spins it right back into a headlock. Hallowicked pushes him off, Claudio rebounds against the ropes, and holds onto them, Hallowicked going for a Sick Kick to the face, and he falls hitting air, Hallowicked gets up quickly, to be met by a running European Uppercut right to the head, cover 1...2..KICKOUT!Claudio sighs*

Leonard- OH! Claudio looking to end this early with that European Uppercut but Hallowicked isnt one to go down easilt

Generico- Si Wicked es muy loco...

*Claudio continues the assault on Wicked, gets him up, and uppercuts him again. Hallowicked falls to a knee dazed. Claudio grabs Wicked and throws him against the ropes, goes for a Lariet but Wicked ducks. Wicked rebounds and runs on the ropes, and charges Claudio, leaps showing good athletisism, and hooks his legs around Claudios neck and delivers a Step Up Frankensteiner! Claudio flips over and lands hard. Claudio gets back up, Wicked runs at him again, Claudio goes for another Lariet, but misses again. Wicked runs and leaps at Claudio again, from the BACK this time, and delivers an Inverted Step Up Frankenstiener! Claudio rolls out of the ring dazed, Wicked runs at him, and delivers a tope Suicida and both flop outside the ring, Wicked getting up roaring triumphant. Della glares folding her arms.*

Leonard- Oh what a flurry by Hallowicked! Two Frankensteiners plus a Tope Suicida! It's Hallowickeds to run with at this point!

Generico- Si muy trouble!

*Hallowicked gets Claudio up and delivers another forearm, gets Claudio to throw him back in the ring, but Claudio elbows him away, sees Hallowicked prone. Claudio quickly gets to the apron and leaps and delivers a flying European uppercut to Wicked from the apron. Both sprawl outside again catching a breather*

Leonard- Oh a great European Uppercut from the apron! Hallowicked is down!

Generico- Ooooooh, Muy European...

*Claudio gets Wicked up to the apron, gets him in the ring still holding onto him but Claudio is still on the apron. Claudio locks his arms crossing them...the ropes still seperating them* ...RIIIICOLAAA! *Claudio lifts Wicked, and slams him for an Apron Ricola Bomb! Very nasty looking*

Leonard- Oooooooh! An Apron Ricola Bomb! Claudio is all serious tonight...

*Generico cringes* Ooooooooow...

*Claudio gets in the ring and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio growls, gets Wicked up, who gets away and Yakuzas Claudio hard, Claudio still stays on his feet though, but is dazed. Wicked gets him into a corner, runs to the oppoisite end, and springs at him for that Jumping Corner Kick to the chest. Wicked gets Claudio on his shoulders in a firemans carry position, then lets him drop kicking him square in the middle for Go 2 Sleepy Hollow! cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Hallowicked screams frustreated*

Leonard- Oh and Hallowicked shows he is just as serious! Great strength shown with the Go 2 Sleepy Hollow!

*Generico watches, action too close to call*

*Hallowicked lifts Claudio up, gets him in positon for the Graveyard Smash that Fisherman Suplex right into a sitout Powerbomb. Wicked lifts, but Claudio flails out of it, and hooks Hallowicked bringing him up, hooking his head, his body behind his back, and DOWN hard for the Alpamare Waterslide! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio growls frustrated*

Leonard- Oh, the Alpamare Waterslide doesnt do it! I cant believe it!

Generico- Back y forth, back y forth...

*Claudio gets Wicked up, crosses his arms getting him in a powerbomb position* RIIIICOLAAAA! *He lifts, but Wicked flails out of it, kicks Claudio in the middle hard, and gets him in position, lifts him up, and DOWN for the Graveyard Smash! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Hallowicked just stares slack jawed, Della smirks*

Leonard- HE KICKED OUT OF THE GRAVEYARD SMASH!

*Generico's eyes just bug out*

*Claudio gets up dazed, Hallowicked jumps for a Frankensteiner, and Claudio pushes him off. Wicked runs at him and Claudio has an answer this time, gets the Lariet, and smacks Wicked so hard he does a flip onto his back, Claudio gets on top of him, and sinches in the Inverted CHIKARA Special...hard...Wicked screams in pain*

Leonard- Oh out of nowhere the Inverted CHIKARA Special!

*Generico watches, knows its economical*

*Ssoon after, Wicked Taps repeatedly and Claudio gets up grinning in victory. He will advance onto the next round! Generico quietly leaves commentary*

Leonard- And there you have it folks, Claudio gives a ray of hope for the BDK advancing onto the next round!

*Gavin gets the next match...then quietly steps into the ring* I'm usually very excited for match announcements, but this one is a serious one...Della *Della immediatly sits up...its time* The next match...DarkDiamond will go one on one with...GREEN ANNNNT! *Della slumps in her seat, weight of the world lifted. She couldnt have wished for a better outcome*

*Screen flickers to Green Ant, who looks dead serious* Ok Della...its all on me. Tonight Im going to bring your daughter home to you, or Im going to die trying. Im sorry you've had to suffer for this long, Im going to end that right now *bows* Its time to end this...*Della is glued to the screen, but she trusts Green Ant fully*

*The screen then flickers to Dark Diamond with Ultramantis Black, Mantis speaks up* Mhmhmhm, BIG WORDS! From such a little insignifigant Ant isnt it my Darkdiamond? Are you scared in the least of this task? *DarkDiamond tosses her head* Not at all Master. I'll squash him like the bug he is. I'm nobody's daughter, and I don't need rescuing from anybody. I'll bring his exoskeleton back as an offering. *Mikko stares, Tiana couldn't even PRONOUNCE the word exoskeleton before this...but, then again...this isnt Tiana right now. Mantis nods* ...Ooooh...hey, how do you think it would look better, gold plated? silver? ...Though Ruby brings out the blood and destruction look a bit more...*DarkDiamond replies* Gold plated, studded with rubies wherever the blood stains it. And there will be a lot of blood. *Della clutches at Tom's hands. Mantis laughs* Ooooh WONDEROUS! And I shall be at your side...just to watch and nothing more...mhmm...anyway let us go!

*Della takes deep breaths. antis should be banned from ringside, why ever would Mandy allow this?*

*The Solar temples theme starts up and out comes Mantis first with his staff/ Points at at the Entrence proudly. Darkdiamond comes out, cartwheels down the ramp, all the way and landing perfectly on her feet at the bottom, hands outspready for praise. Mantis claps approvingly* Now DESTORY THE ANT! *Darkdiamond nods* Yes master. *Bows, and leaps into the ring. Della has a deathgrip on Toms arm*

*The Colony's theme starts, and out comes Green Ant stoic. He quickly runs over and hugs Della reassuringly* Ill do this for you...I promise...*Della clings tightly* Thank you. Good luck... do what you have to. I trust you. *Green Ant nods and gets in the ring*

Leonard- Ladies and Gentlemen there is a serious stake for this matchup here. DarkDiamond and Ultramantis unfortunatly at ringside will have to face Green Ant. The irony that Green Ant had to go through Obariyon to get to this match. Lets hope he does us all proud and gets DarkDiamond home...

Claudio- I hate both, but I hate Mantis more. This might be the rare time which hell freezes over and I compliment the Ant...

*The bell rings and DarkDiamond rushes Green Ant quickly. Green Ant takes her arm, but she runs on the ropes gripping his herself and delivers a rope assisted arm drag to him elegantly. Green gets up quickly to be met by another arm drag, then she hooks his arm and backflips for a Japanese Armdrag. Green ant frontflips landing on his back, and she pulls him into a sitting position and dropkicks him hard in the back ot the head. Covers 1...KICKOUT! Not that easy, no way. Della's heart skipped just with the referee counting 1...*

Leonard- DarkDiamond has the quick offense here, and Green Ant's going to have to find a way to combat it. Or he may just end up like Saturyne

Claudio- Green Ant is not stupid...he isn t as smart as any of the BDK, but he isnt stupid. We'll see how his style plays out against someone who he doesnt really want to hurt...

*DarkDiamond gets Green Ant up, and Green Ant flips her and sinches in an arm lock quickly. She grunts and flips up, turning the armlock on Green, then he flips, resinching it, then she flips back up again, kicks his arm to break the hold, then delivers a stiff kick to his chest. Green falls back rolling through it, she runs at him, but he runs back, goes for a tope headbutt, but she scouts it jumps putting her knees up just as he connects, and all he hits are the knees. Green Ant rolls away, hard head luckily didnt hurt too much. Darkdiamond rolls through and charges again not giving him a second to breathe, Green gets up, only to be kicked in the ropes hard. She then starts delivering side kicks to his chest while he is in the corner, Green Ant goes limp in the turnbuckle, she runs to the other turnbuckle, Mantis points to charge, and she runs hard at him. Then Green Ant explodes out, and delivers the Flying Headbutt square to her middle. Darkdiamond flops hard, he goes for a cover but she rolls out of the ring quickly. He pounds the mat, and runs to get her for a Tope Suicida, but Mantis gets in front of Diamond, and he stops. The official goes and moves Mantis away, when he does that Green Ant reaches from the apron to pull Darkdiamond back in the ring, when he does that she reaches with a fist and throws some...glittery dust in his eyes, Green Ant recoils back falling on the mat, hit by the blindiing powder. Della's eyes widen, oh no...*

Leonard- HEY! Ref, ooooh their using every underhanded trick in the book!

Claudio- Sometimes you do whatever you can to win...

Leonard- Oh come on Claudio! Not even you can condone this, not with these stakes!

*Darkdiamond gets in the ring quickly for a cover 1...2...KICKOUT! No he will not have it end that way. Green Ant wipes the dust from his eyes, staggering up, but he's met by a flying Yakuza by Darkdiamond sending him down again. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Darkdiamond gets him up again, gets him in the snapmare position for the Snapmare Driver, but then Green screams and lifts her deadweight and drops her for a big Belly to Back Suplex. DarkDiamond Staggers back up, he grabs her and hooks her leg lifting her onto his shoulder and driving her for a Fishermans Samoan Drop. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Green Ant groans, almost. Della groans, she knows it too. She flinches at every painful move for either side, even as she recognizes this is the only way. Tom has his arms around her, comfortingly.*

Leonard- OH! So close!

Claudio- Doesnt seem that dust was enough to keep the Ant down. Likewise for Diamond, Green Ant cannot keep her down...

*Green Ant picks her up, and delivers a headbutt, Della flinches as DarkDiamond returnsbit with a kick to the chest and a forearm. Green Ant stops a minute, roars and headbutts her again. DarkDiamond forearms him again in the head, Mantis shouts* No dont hit him in the head like that! *Green roars and headbutts DarkDiamond repeatedly, rears back for a big one, but Darkdiamond gets out and delivers a big kick to the side of the head, both fall over dazed. Della bites her nails*

Leonard- Oh both down! Who's going to capitalize? Come on Green Ant!

Claudio- Hmmmm...*watches intrigued*

*Green Ant gets DarkDiamond up and delivers a strong Slam. Green goes to the top rope, signaling for his splash, but Mantis begins walking up to the apron. Green Ant points to Mantis threateningly and he backs up slowly. Darkdiamond flips up to the ropes and delivers a Top Rope Frankensteiner! Green Ant splats on the mat hard, Darkdiamond covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Darkdiamond looks a little frustrated. Della takes a shuddering breath.*

Leonard- Oh DarkDiamond almost had him with that Top Rope Frankensteiner!

Claudio- The Ant fights for alot tonight. It makes him more stubborn...always annoyed me...

*Darkdiamond picks him up and Snapmares him, rolls with him then gets up and kicks him hard in the face sending him down hard. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! *Mantis growls and shouts* STAY DOWN YOU STUPID ANT! *Mikko's fists clench, watching Mantis.*

Leonard- This is bad, very bad. DarkDiamond has the upper hand here...

Claudio- I see that...

*DarkDiamond picks him up, and goes for the Snapmare Driver, but Green Ant gets out, lifts her up and and drives her down hard for a Spinebuster! Both go down in the ring. Mantis shouts* WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Finish this FOOL! I command you to FINISH HIM! *While Mantis os ranting...someone has slinked down the entrence and behind Mantis, with a black hood, and black and green pants, standing behind him boring into his head, Mantis unaware. Della's face is tear streaked, watching all this, but notices the figure behind Mantis. Who...?*

Leonard- Wait...what...that...THAT CANE BE...

*Claudio just folds his arms watching*

*Mantis blinks, turns...he removes the hood, green dreadlocks, and a green and black face...and the crowd roars in shock...its Delirious. The crowd goes dead silent. Della stares, whispers to Obariyon* Who's that? *Obariyon stares...gulps* ...Another guy Mantis controlled into the group...a very...powerful guy...

Leonard- ITS DELIRIOUS!

*Claudio continues to stay silent*

*Mantis stares...then screams. Thats all he gets before Delierous takes his head and bashes it on the ring apron, and then into the guardrail hard, attacking him on the outside. Dellas jaw drops*

Leonard- Oh this was a long time coming, Claudio why arent you saying anything?

Claudio- Oh, arent I? I must be caught up in the excitement...

*Delirious takes Mantis, over to Della incidentally, hooks his arms* Bala maga Mantiiiiis! BAAAAAH! *lifts him up, and spikes Mantis on the outside with his own finisher, the Praying Mantis Bomb! Mantis goes limp, Delirious look like he'll continue, but then Claudio stands up at the commentary table, and nods to him, Delirous stares, and growls and walks to the back*

Leonard- ...WHAT WAS THAT?

Claudio- What was what?

Leonard- Did you PLAN THIS? Did you...did you strike up a deal with Delirious, is that why he's back?

Claudio- Leonard your voice is like nails on a chalkboard, please shut up so we may continue watching this entertaining match...

*Leonard fumes, and turns back to the match, but he knows something is up, even Della saw that. Was...that the deal he promised, when he said he would do something beneficial to her? But...the BDK are notorious...evil...yes Mantis is out cold outside, but...something tells her...that cant be good in the long run.*

*Darkdiamond gets up, and sees Mantis out cols on the outside...runs to him, but Green Ant takes her leg, crosses them, spins her over, and sinches the cloverleaf in the middle of the ring. Della's thoughts are cut off, she stares, says quietly* Please... let this be it...

Leonard- Cloverleaf! Coe on let this be it, come on Green Ant!

*Claudio leans back watching*

*Green cranks it, applying pressure, Darkdiamond fights, fights hard...she wont tap! Della gasps, digging her fingers into Tom's arm. She'd rather be feeling the pain herself. Please, please Tiana, tap out! Tom winces slightly at both her and his pain...*

Leonard- Tap! Come on DarkDiamond tap!

*Claudio watchign admiring Darkdiamonds fortitude*

*Green screams pouring it on, wanting the same thing. The crowd gets a 'TAP! TAP! TAP!' chant going. DarkDiamond eventually stops moving, the official checks, rings the bell, shes passed out.*

Leonard- Green Ant has done it! He's done it!

*Claudio silently leaves*

Green Ant immediatly lets go and rolls her over motioning for a stretcher for medical assistance/escape. Della is by the stretcher's side in a flash, as quickly as an 8 month old pregnant woman can be, shooting Green ant a grateful look. Green Ant is right by her nodding* Im sorry I didnt mean to crank it that hard but I had to I mean- *Della stops him You did what you had to. I know. Thank you Green Ant. *Shes about ready to go to the back, then...Gavin shouts for her to stop as he gets in the ring quicklu* Della wait! Wait! *Della stops blinking* I know you want to get DarkDDiamond to the back...but you dont want to miss this...I assure you...the random gods have smiled upon you! Because the next match is Shane Matthews versus Ultramantis Blaaaaaaack! *Della freezes...blinks, wait...but Ultramatis is out cold how is he going to comp-...she grins*

Leonard- ...GO SHANE GO GO GO GO GO! GET OUT HERE!

*Mantis is out cold and 3.0's theme starts up and out bolts Shane Matthews wide crazy eyes Parker with head bangage running after quickly. Della claps, cheers them on*

Leonard- GO SHANE! YOU GOT THIS!

*Matthews picks Mantis up and rolls him in the ring. Covers as bell rings...1...2...3..Shane wins...Shane beat Ultramantis Black! SHANE MATTHEWS ADVANCES! Shane all but explodes, he thought beating Jigsaw was big...this is the biggest win of not his career, his life! His jumps up celebrating, hugging Scott, as Mantis takes a nap. Della whoops and cheers like the rest of the crowd for this. Shane goes and hugs Della* I DID IT! *Scott nods* HE DID IT! *Shane shouts* AND I CANT BELIEVE IT DID IT! *Scott pats his back* I CAN! *Shane blinks* YOU CAN? *Scott blinks...replies* ...NO! *Shane grins* AWESOME! *Della hugs Shane* You did great.

Leonard- WHAT AN UPSET FOLKS! Mantis has finally gotten whats coming to him! DarkDiamoind saved, and the Grand Championship dashed thats to Delirious!

*Grim shows up near Kodama, Obariyon, and Gerard. Doesn't look at them as he asks* How did ye like yer cellmates? *Kodama replies simply* They tried to eat me... *Gerard mutters* Some Elephant named Fred Fred Burger...*Grim nods* Good. *Leans down and grabs Black by his mandibles* I t'ink dey're all lonely wit'out you. Need new company. *Grim vanishes with Black*

Leonard- And Grim takes Black away! Good riddance!

*Meawhile, Della and the rest after that event go to the back. Darkdiamond is struggling. strapped down in the medical room so she can't move. Grim reappears. DarkDiamond hisses at him* Get away from me! Let me go to my master! You can't keep me here against my will, I will destroy you! *Grim simply turns to Della* Dis powder doesnt delete memories...but once in the system it, coats de brain an' really shuits it down, making it suggestive and prone. So all she needs is a good cleaning, she'll be good as new and wont remember a thing *Della loks hopeful* So this will be like a dream she won't remember? *DarkDiamond shouts* Don't you dare! *Kingston and...really all the technicos are in the medbay now watching. Della, Tom, and Mikko are on one side. Grim nods* Exactly...she'll t'ink she took a nap or fell asleep, she'll remember the last thing she was doing as Tiana and then nothin;...here we go...*puts a hand on her head and it glows* *DarkDiamond's eyes roll back, and her body goes limp. Grim also magically gets her out of her gear, zapping her regular clothing back on, and also relieves her of any pain that was inflicted. Death doesnt usually do that sort of thing but...he owes this family more than a handful of favors...*

*Tiana opens her eyes blearily* Mommy? *Della is right by her side* I'm here sweetie...*Tiana sits up rubbing her eyes, sees everyone around* Why's everyone here? I was gonna get some hairties ta make 'Baryon's hair pretty for his fight. *Obariyon goes to her* ...Well...you can do that all you want later *hugs her* Ok? *Tiana brightens, hugging back. She has never gotten actual permission from him before!* 'Baryon, I'm gonna watch you fight an' cheer real loud, promise, 'kay? *Obariyon pauses*...Ummm...about that...*Tiana cocks her head* ...You took a nap and...sort of...missed my tournament match *Tiana stares...droops*... Oh... I'm real sorry 'Baryon, I didn't mean to. *Obariyon quickly acts* No no Its ok see? *holds up DVD* On tape! *Tiana brightens* Kay! *Obariyon nods* But until then we get to see everyone else fight, Kodama's still in it. *Tiana grins* Yay! *Della just turns to all the technicos, mouthing* Thank you. *Tom nods, adding his thanks as well. Kingston beats his chest lightly, Quack bows, the rest all nod, Green Ant especially*

*Mikko trips into a shelving unit. It starts falling toward Tiana. She whirls and blocks it with her forearm, delivering a chop that sends it right back up. Obariyon's jaw goes slack...all the technicos are taken back. Tiana blinks...beams* Wow... watchin' karate movies works!*Obariyon turns*...Uh... *Grim shrugs* I didnt say anyt'ing about the body...a body doesnt forget moves...muscle memory. De body was trained in wrestlin' style an' its stayed dat way...*Quack snorts, says* Mantis whole plan just backfired...because now both of Dellas children can defend themselves...

*Obariyon nods* Mantis and his goons will definitely get whats coming to them thats for sure...*Quack nods* Knowing Mantis he wont stay imprisoned, so until then, we'll keep his cronies in line *Della smiles* At least she can defend herself now... *Quack nods* Plenty...

*Della sighs* Well...Round 2 isnt over yet...we better get out there, so we can cheer on the rest of our friends, come on Tiana we have front row seats! *Tiana beams* Oh neat! I can cheer real loud! *Mikko takes her as the Technicos disperse and Gerard and Obariyon go with Della and Co. Della sighs, Tiana's ok now...but now she has to focus. Her friends arent out of the woods yet. Claudio may have done something to help her, but she doesnt want to see any of the BDK get their hands on that title including him. She just has to cheer for her firneds...and hope no other complications get in the way...but now that Mantis is gone...what could possibly happen?*

...

Note: A big chapter is done! And Round 2 must go on! How long will Mantis be away? And who will continue to fight on in the Tournament? You'll have to stay tuned and find out!


	25. Grand Championship Tournament pt 10

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 25: The Grand Championship Tournament, Round 2, Part 10

Note: With Tiana saved and Ultramantis behind bars, it seems all it well for the Technicos! However the BDK still looms, and Round 2 must go on! Who will face who this time around? You'll have to read on and find out!

...

*Gavin jogs back up into the ring, alot happier with those events that just happened* Well now that we got that fun out of the way, wrestling fans it is time for another matchup for Round 2!, Its the Queeeeen of Wrestling Sara Del Rey versus The Old Timey King of Swing Dasherrrrrr Hatfield!

*Screen flickers to Dasher* Ello Roooooteeerrss! Another round to go, and I must say that Ice Cream chap gave me a run for my money, I had to dig into some relief pitching in that go around. But Im going to need to bring my Ace Stuff, go extra innings tonight if I want to continue. It isnt a laughing matter anymore folks because Sara Del Rey is a fine lady, and a fine competitor, who can take any man to the limit no matter how big or tough they are, and beat them as well. So tonight Sara, Im bringing out my best Louisville Slugger, the finest cleats, its gonna be the bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, two outs and a full count! Sara...Its gonna be root root root...for the Dasher! *Della brings the others back to their seats. Tiana, for some reason, won't be separated from Obariyon. Still feels really bad about not being there for his match she guesses, and Tiana being Tiana.*

*The screen flickers to Del Rey* ...Dasher tonight, you really better bring your game, and all that comes with it, because Im not holding back. I made it through the first round against Nick Jackson and he gave me a good match, and I took hat I learned from that, and now for this match...Im going to step it up big time. So bring your bats, cleats...bring it all...because it wont matter. In the end...Im going to kick your head off, and right out of the park. Now if that isnt a grand slam I dont know what is *she smirks* See you out there Dasher, should be fun...*Della sighs...another one where she'll be cheering both sides*

*Dasher theme starts up, and out he comes, shouts* Lets get this game started eh' fans! *The crowd cheers, he goes over, takes his hat off, and puts it on Tianas head with a thumbs up Tiana cheers, putting it on backwards

Leonard- Well after all the events leading up to this I can say its a much lighter mood here in CHIKARA Pro. Joining me is one of the main reasons for that, Green Ant!

Green- Hey I was just doing what any other Technico with the task would have done

Leonard- Well you did it well my friend, great job

Green- Thank you Leonard, and we got one heck of a contest now, Dasher and Del Rey, honestly cant call the winner, their so close on paper

*Dasher gets in the ring, then Del Rey's theme starts up and out she steps cooly *Tiana cheers again. She likes them both. Del Rey looks to her with a slight smile and a nod, gets into the ring*

Leonard- Both competitors can surely win it, only question is who will walk away the victor

Green- Its crunch time, if you really want that belt, you'll have to put your all into it to advance on. No free rides at this point.

*The bell rings, Dasher and Sara circle the ring, they lock up, Dasher gets Sara in a wristlock, Sara rolls through reversing it, Dasher breaks and gets her in a headlock, Del Rey elbows him off. Dasher runs against the ropes, springs at her, Del Rey jumps as he goes for a Baseball Slide dropkick avoiding it. Del Rey turns quick, lifts up a foot to bring it down on his head for an Axe Kick, but Dasher rolls away as her foot stomps into the mat. Dasher gets up and makes a batting motion with his fists, and drives his hands into her stomach flipping her over. Del Rey gets up, Dasher gets her again, she gets up again, Dasher goes for a third Baseball Swing, but Del Rey dodges getting behind him, she quickly wraps her arms around his middle, and lifts him over for a German Suplex, Dasher folds and she bridges cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Del Rey sighs*

Leonard- Hard hitting right from the start just as anticipated. Beautiful German Suplex by Del Rey, but Dasher is not about to give up like that

Green- Yeah knowing both of these competitors its going to take alot to keep either down...

*Dashes rolls through the German, and dropkicks Del Rey as she gets up. She rolls near the ropes getting up, Dasher runs at her, Del Rey ducks and lifts him over her onto the apron. Dasher holds on, goes for a shoulder block, but she dodges and kicks him as he is coming in for it, Dasher goes limp stunned. Del Rey then quickly wraps his arms in the ropes, roars and begins delivering kick strikes to dashers chest over and over*

Leonard- Oh those kicks Del Rey is so known for...

Green- They are not fun, Ill say that. I dont care how big and tough you are, those kicks are so lethal...

*Gets Dasher out of the ropes and shoves him down. he falls off the apron out of the ring dazed. Del Rey gets out on the apron, takes aim at him and then runs at him and front flips off the apron landing on him sending bothdown hard on the ground outside*

Leonard- Oh great apron frontflip by Del Rey

Green- Dashers going to need a rally to get back in this

*The crowd seems to want some hard hitting action, they are chanting for a chair. Really chanting for a chair. Del Rey looks to them...shrugs and gets a chair, not one to disappoint her fans. The official warns her of DQ, but she throws it in the ring, and rolls Dasher in too. She positions the chair under them, and Dasher pushes out, He runs at her but she delivers a big Front Kick sending him down hard, but he rolls through and gives her a big Clothesline sending her down. Both roll away from each other catching a breather*

Leonard- Interesting inclusion of a chair there, should Del Rey be listening to the crowd including this weapon?

Green- Well she certianly doesnt need it, but this crowd really popped for it. Not saying I agree, but both competitors did say they would be showing how tough they really were, with a chair introduced, I think this is exactly a way to prove it.

*Del Rey gets up, and runs at Dasher Dasher who arm drags her over. She runs at him again and he scoop slams her down. He's prepared to counter her again as she runs at him but she roars and Rolling Kicks him right in the head, Dasher falls and she covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Del Rey grunts frustrated. She gets Dasher up again, Dasher forearms her, Del Rey recols a bit, and runs at Dasher who forearms her again, and again, gives her a forearm flury, then lifts her up and on his shoulder, and delivers a Running Powerslam! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Dasher sighs*

Leonard- Well back to the hard hitting basics with the countering of the chair there. Big exchange from both, the ball seems to be in Dashers...field so to speak

Green- Yeah but can he keep it up is the question...

*Dasher looks at the chair...then Del Rey...chair...Del Rey...normally he isnt one for this type of behavior...but because she tried to use it first...he feels the need to retaliate and show her the dangers of getting a weapon involved in a match. Especially when she planned on clocking his noggin with said chair. He gets her in a turnbuckle upside down and puts the chair right in front of her face, angling it so it leans on her, and runs for the base touch baseball slide*

Leonard- Wow tthis isnt like Dasher at all to do something like this

Green- Well if Del Rey wants to prove she is as tough as any competitor, then she should be able to take this. When the Grand Championship is on the line Leonard you cant base sympathy on anything. Sometimes being a nice guy in these situations can cost you a match. Del Rey and Dasher dont hate each other, but they are willing to taake each other to the absolute limit for that prize. Thats how it can be in the world of wrestling

Leonard- Absolutely Green Ant but lets see if this will be fair or fooul for Dasher

*Hes at first base, second, third base! Unfortunatly...at second, Del Rey got out of the turnbuckle, and he doesnt notice until he rounds third, she throws the chair and it decks him right in the head, he stumbles. She grabs him while he is stunned and underhooks his arms, lifting him up so his legs lock around her middle in the Royal Butterfly, and flips him over slamming him hard. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Del Rey looks shocked*

Leonard- OH! A chair AND the Royal Butterfly, and Dasher remains in the game!

Green- Im even a bit shocked Dasher was able to kick out of that one Leonard, but that just goes to show you how tough he really is!

*Del Rey gets him up, positions him for a Piledriver, but Dasher lifts her up, and gets her in a firemans carry position on his shoulder, hooking her head, and drivers her down headfirst for the Suicide Squeeze! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Dasher fliops stunned*

Leonard- And now its Del Rey with the kickout! What a match Green Ant!

Green- You cant say enough about these two showing how tough both of them are in this match

*Dasher gets up forearms Del Rey, who kicks him in the chest, he forerms her back, then Del Ray delivers a strong kick to the chest knocking Dasher down. Dasher rolls back up and runs at her again, and he gets another front kick, he rolls again but she runs at him as he rolls and gets up though she drives him with another Front Kick folding him hard. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Del Rey slaps the mat frustrated*

Leonard- And Dasher STILL wont quit!

Green- Extra Innings Folks

*Del Rey gets him up again and he gives a desperation Headbutt sending her wobbling into the turnbuckle. Dasher grabs her and throws her over his shoulder going on the top rope with her, positioning her for the Grand Slam!*

Leonard- Oh man, we've seen this before!

Green- I dont think Sara would be able to kick out of this one if it hits...

*Dasher is about to leap, but Del Rey Flails out of it and turns Dasher around hooking his arms, getting his legs around her middle, still on the top rope and jumps spinning, delivering a Top Rope Royal Butterfly! The crowdd goes absolutely nuts*

Leonard- OOOOOOH! I cant believe that!

Green- I think that was the third Strike Leonard...

*Dasher goes limp as Del Rey cobers cover 1...2...3! PINFALL! Del Rey wins! She advances after one heck of a war of a match the medical staff come and help Dasher to the back, who got all of that Royal Butterfly. Sara gets out of the ring calmly, proud of that ahrd fought win*

Leonard- Great match, and a hard fought victory for Sara Del Rey, and she'll be joining you Green Ant, in the next round!

Green- We'll see how the cards fall *he leaves*

*Gavin gets back into the ring quickly* Wrestling fans, it is time for the Final Second Round Maaaaaatch! *The crowd cheers* Our next contest will feature several degrees of interesting. We have the ever popular Master of a Thouuuuusand Holds, Mike Quackenbuuuush! Versus the Kentucky Gentleman, and one third and only member left in the Tournament of F.I.S.T., Chuuuuuck Taaaayloooor! *Della sits up a bit with Quack being up next*

*Screen flickers to Chuck Taylor* MIKE QUACKENBUSH! we arent any strangers to each other, but tonight, its all about the gold baby, all about bringing that shiny title home to F.I.S.T., and if I gotta go through you to get it then THATS WHAT IM GONNA DO! Im gonna hit you so hard with the Awful Waffle Mike, that tonight, you become the Ugly Duckling! *Della just grins, sure that Quack's got this in the bag*

*Screen flickers to Quack* Chuck, looks like I have you tonight, and tonight...Im going to tie you in knots and make you scream. Im going to to what it takes to bring that title- *his screen begins to static, cutting out his promo, it flickers a bit, all that can really be seen is a some sort of Japanese characters, then it flicks back, Quack doesnt know it happened* -And of course you are a great competitor...but tonight Chuck. Im going 110 percent...and if you arent...then dont even bother showing up to the ring *Della blinks*...What was that? *Mikko blinks* ...Wrath. *Della turns* What? *Mikko points* Meant Wrath. *Mikko still remembers how to read Japanese lettering, and speak it. Its been a few years but she was older than Tiana, and that type of thing stuck better with her. Della still doesnt know what in the world that was, but gets her focus back on Quacks match*

Leonard- Well, technical difficulties and all, we are here folks to bring you another Tournament match between Chuck Taylor and Mike Quackenbush. Joining me after a hard fought victory to advance is Sara Del Rey. Sara what are your thoughts?

Sara- Well I have to give it to Quack here but Taylor is never one to be taken lightly. He may look and act like a fool but when he is fighting you in the ring he is a whole different person, and being that he's in the ring with Quack and not an Ice Cream Man, we will see that side of Taylor, at least I think so

Leonard- Well lets see if you are right, the match is about to begin!

*F.I.S.T.'s theme starts and Chuck Taylor runs through the curtian* YEAH ITS TIME AGAIN! CHUCK TAYLOR! *Goes and flips in the ring* Oh yeah SO AWESOME! Quack is DONE tonight! *The crowd boos that, more on Quacks side, especially Della

*Quacks theme theme starts up and out he comes looking calm and focsed. Della cheers loudly. Quack waves and bows to her, and gets into the ring stretching and getting ready as Della waves a 'GO QUACK; banner*

Leonard- Quack looks focused and Taylor is Taylor

Sara- Its all going to come down to who wants it more in this one. We all know how much Quack wants it, but Taylor cant fight they way he did vs Jr., or he'll be done

*The bell rings and Chuck runs at Quack, who sidesteps and grabs his arm, Chuck rolls through quickly kicking at Quacks arm, Quack dodges and falls down and wraps his leg around Chucks and trips him down, rolls through and grabs his arm for a Fujiwa armbar Chuck screams like a girl*

Leonard- There is just a taste of Quacks technical mastery. If you missed his match vs Matt Jackson, dont worry you'll see it just the same here

Sara- Taylors going to need to cut down on the screaming and get to fighting

*Chuck gets out of the armbar, gets up and gets Quack in a wristlock* HA! How about that! *Quack blinks* ...Ok then...*rolls through and reverses the hold on Chuck, hooks his arm and flips him over right into the Cerebro Lock! Chuck screams flailing again. Della giggles*

Leonard- If Taylor plans to exchange hold for Hold with Quack this one will be over early

Sara- When it comes to facing Quack you have to play to your strengths, and Taylor is not a hold for hold guy

*Chuck flails out of it dropkicking Quack, Quack wobbles back and through the ropes out the ring. Chuck runs against the ropes and springs for a Sommersault Plancha frontflipping over the ropes, but Quack dodges and gets in the ring. Chuck rolls through on the ground avoiding splatting like he did vs Ice Cream JR, he still lands a bit hard but not as hard as he did then.* Ha Ha! You all thought I was going to splat, well you're wrong! *Taylor turns and Quack then does his OWN Sommersault Plancha frontflipping right over the ropes crashing down on Chuck when he turns around, the crowd cheers*

Leonard- Chuck likes to do alot of gloating and boasting here, and you cant do that against Quack

Sara- Ill give him credit for softening the Plancha to the outside to some degree, but taking your eye off Quack is just asking for trouble in a match

*Quack gets up, throws Chuck back in the ring, gets on the apron, springs over the ropes with his legs bent to he drives his knees right into Taylor's stomach when he crashes down. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Quack gets Taylor up not wasting time, but Taylor counters and grabs Quacks arm rolling through and hooking his head with his legs on the ground for the Straightjacket Headscissors, he yells* Yeah how about that I know submissions too!

Leonard- And Taylor finally gets the upperhand here with that Straightjacket Headscirros like submission he is known for

Sara- Question is how long will he be able to keep Quack contained...

*Quack flails getting his legs free, and kicking to the ropes getting a foot on them, Chuck breaks the hold reluctantly. he waits for Quack to get up, and delivers and goes for a Flying Yakuza, Quack dodges then gets him from behind grabbing him and rolling through with him, lifting his leg over his head for Lightening Lock Beta! Taylor screams flailing*

Leonard- And there it is, the Lightening Lock Beta, one of many Lightening Locks Quack has in his arsenal. Taylor is in trouble here

Sara- Many Lightening Locks, all equally painful as Taylor and many other have found out...

*Taylor is close to a rope, grabs it and gets out of the hold. Quack gets up and grabs Taylor again, Taylor kicks him away. Quack wobbles away and Taylor takes the opportunity and grabs his arm and gets the foot on Quacks head for Sole Food, but Quack gets his foot away and grabs Taylor, lifting him up and folding his body, positioning his legs, locks in Lightening Lock Delta! more screaming from Taylor*

Leonard- From Beta to Delta now!

Sara- And more screaming from Taylor...if he could harness that into a weapon he would be unbeatable...

*Taylor flails out of the hold quickly, runs at Quack and goes for a forearm, Quack grabs his arm again, and Taylor takes the opportunity and grabs Quack reversing it getting him in a belly to back suplex position, lifts up and then flips driving him down for the Omega Driver! The Awful Waffle! Taylor is down for a minute, his muscles killing him from these holds...crawls for a cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Taylor screams* AH COME ON!

Leonard- AWFUL WAFFLE! Out of nowhere but Quack holds on

Sara- There is the Chuck Taylor I've been waiting to see...

*Taylor gets Quack up, looks like he may for another Awful Waffle, but Quack hooks Taylor in a vertical suplex position, hooks under his leg and lifts him up, and spins him down hard for Quackendriver III! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Quack sighs, he thought that would do it...*

Leonard- Oh Quackendriver III! And Taylor holds on!

Sara- Im impressed Taylor was able to kick out, but I wonder how much he has left

*Quack grabs Taylor up, who gets away and superkicks him, Quack wobbles, Chuck grabs him in a vertical suplex, and lifts him up and drives him headfirst to the mat for a Brainbuster! Sets him in the ring, and gets to the top rope* YEAH MOONSAULT TIME ITS AWESOME!

Leonard- Taylor's got Quack where he wants him for a Moonsault, but he didnt cover thats a costly mistake if this doesnt pay off.

Sara- Taylors ego is exactly why I picked Quack in this matchup...

*Taylor backflips off the ropes and goes for the moonsault, but Quack moves! Taylor lands flat on the mat hard, he gets up only to met by the Shotei Palm Strike, Cghuck flops hard. Quack gets Chuck up grabs under his arms lifts him up over his head holding both his arms out like a reverse Razors Edge or Cross Bomb, and flips him down for a Quackendriver Classic! But when Taylor is being flipped over one of his feet he accidentally hits the official sending him down because he was too close to the move. Quack covers, but he sees the official is down, sighs...but he cant let up on Taylor, he'll just sinch in the Special. Hooks Taylor, and sinches in the CHIKARA Special hard. Chuck screams and taps, but the official is still down, it doesnt count until the official rings the bell...Della frowns* Does it have to be the official? *Gerard replies* Yes...

Leonard- Oh Quack has this won the official needs to shake the cobwebs!

Sara- Its over at this point Leonard, The CHIKARA Special is a deadly move

*Quack just sinches it, Taylor tapping still Then...someone sneaks down to the ring in a hoodie, hood covering his face, and sneaks up behind quack, brandishing a pipe, and cracks him...Quack loses grip on the hold and falls limp next to Taylor...the hooded figure removes the hood...Green Ant? Della stares*...WHAT?

Leonard- Wait, what the- Green Ant, he was just here what is he doing?

*Sara blinks...doesnt quite know how to respond to this*

*The figure that...looks like Green Ant stares, then drapes an equally unconsious Taylor over Quack, and leaves stoically, the official THEN wakes up, and sees the cover...counts...1...2...3...and...Taylor wins and advances...*Della repeats* WHAT? *Taylor would celebrate if he knew what just happened, hes out cold too...*

Leonard- What...no you cant be serious..what...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

*Sara just leaves a bit thrown off, heading to nthe back quickly*

*The medical staff run over and gets them both to the back quickly, both unconsious. The Technicos follow to the medical station, Gavin quickly announces thats the end of the second round before heading to the back as well, so with the break they need to check whats going on Della and everyone else is quickly there too, Della goes to him quickly* Quack? *Quack groans eyes fluttering* Della? *Della nods* Yeah Quack Im here *Quack holds his head in pain* What...happened? *Della looks down*... Green Ant... clocked you... *she looks so confused confused* Where is he? *Fire Ant shrugs, Jigsaw speaks up* I hadnt seem 'em either since he left the commentary booth...*Dasher shakes his head* This doesnt make any sense... *Gerard replies* Im not the first to question smacking Quack in the head but...Green had no motive that I knew of... *Della looks and whispers to Tiana doesnt hear* When we didn't see Tiana for awhile, she turned out to have been kidnapped and brainwashed... Green Ant? *Jigsaw shakes his head* ...I dont...know...

*Incidentally...thats right when Green Ant walks in the room whistling and carrying a bunch of food bags* Hey guys! *The Technicos all turn...silent, Green Ant plops the bags down* Sorry I wasnt around for the last match, thought Id go and get everyone a little something to celebrate *turns to the bed Quack is on, eyes widen* Woah Quack! What happened? *Della speaks up*...Green Ant... from all appearances... you made Quack lose by clocking him over the head and setting Taylor on top of him... what happened?

*Green Ant blinks...and shouts confused* WHAT? *Jigsaw steps up* Dont lie! we all saw it! *Green Ant puts his hands up* Im not lying! I didnt hurt Quack I'd never hurt Quack! I was getting us food, look at it its a big order! *Gerard folds his arms* Not trying to build the tension here Green but it was your face...*Green Ant insists* I didnt do it! Guys...I wouldnt do that, I just sa- *sees Tiana in the room*...I just did something really good, why would I want to hurt any of you? *Della turns to the Technicos* Green Ant doesn't have a motive, and not everything is always as it seems here, give him the benefit of the doubt, let's look into this. Something's got to be wrong here. *almost pleadingly*

*Quack finally speaks up* I dont think it was Green Ant either...for a main reason...*Della turns quickly* Why? *Quack replies* ...I told him my order before he left *Green in this...completely forgot the food* ...Oh right *goes and hands him that said order. Della relaxes relieved. Jigsaw turns* Why didnt you say anything sooner? *Quack blinks* Well for one you were arguing pretty strongly and I couldnt get a say and...I just got clocked with a pipe be lucky I remember your name Rubix *Jigsaw blinks* ...Its Jigsaw Mike *Quack blinks* ...Yeah just...give me a little bit to...get my head on straight *Jigsaw nods* ...Ill do that...Ok ok so it wasnt Green Ant...which means someones trying to blackball our bud...*Della blinks* Who'd do that?

*Mikko, from the back, quietly* Why did Gekido come on the screen wh-when you were talking, Q-quack? * Quack turns to her* ...Why did what? ...I dont see whats coming on the screen I just talk to the camera...*Mikko replies* Gekido. Wrath. *makes flashing motion with her hands* In the m-middle of you t-talking. *Quack pauses* ...Gekido...*rubs chin* No I...dont know that stable or faction or...anything like that...and thats rare for me...*Mikko nods* M-maybe was them? *Quack sighs* ...I dont know...I have nothing to go on with them...but Ill keep the name in mind...*Mikko nods as Dasher pats Quacks shoulder* At least you are alright my friend *Quack nods* Dont worry, I've suffered worse Ultimo Breakfast *Dasher blinks* ...Um...Mike? *Quack replies* Yes Moscow? *Dasher slowly lays him down* I think you should...just rest a bit *Quack nods* Alright Create-A-Wrestler...*Quack lays back as Dasher scratches his head* I dont even know any of those names...any ideas Jigsaw? *Jigsaw shrugs* Yeeeaaah um...it's the concussion *Dasher nods* Right then, some rest should do him good...Ultimo Breakfast? *Jigsaw replies* Ummm...yeah its just...better that isnt brought up again *Dasher blinks* O...K then...

*Della sighs sitting down. Mantis gone, Tiana saved, the tournament moves on, and now she has to deal with THIS. These...mysterious attackers that hurt Quack. She sighs, just when it looked like she would get a break from this mayhem, someone is there to knock her back into reality. She ust hopes whoever this Gekido is or are...that the Technicos can deal with them quickly, as the tournament rolls onward...*

...

Note: Plot Twist! Time for some new developments. How will this effect the Tournament? You'll have to read on and find out! Please Review here or on the 101 forum! Seee you next chapter


	26. GCT: The Countdown Showdown

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 26: The Grand Championship Tournament: The Countdown Showdown

Note: The Tournament will continue on in just a moment. Here however is a little something for the ones who havent made it on through, to try and get a little something back. What could that something be you ask and how? You'll have to read on and see! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!

...

*A quick break feom the Tournament is coming, and Gavin jogs into the ring to announce that. It gives the competitors left a chance to not only recover, but after what happened to Quack, it is sorely needed* Ok then! This next match, is a Countdoooown Shoooowdooown! Featuring many of the wrestlers unfortunate enough, not to make it onward in the Grand Championship Tournament! The rules are as follows, two wrestlers will start in the ring, and during timed intervals, another wrestler will come in. This will keep happening until we get to a total of 20 wrestlers overall in the contest! Wrestlers in this match are eliminated by being thrown over the top rope, and both feet hitting the ground. Now the last two competitors in the ring, will compete not in the over the top rope rules, but a regular rules matchup, and the winner will get a Golden Opportunity of their choice on a later date also of their choosing! *The crowd cheers as Della and co. get back to their seats. Gavin nods* Then lets get this match started! *He gets out of the ring as MMMBop starts up and out runs Matt Jackson grinning, the crowd cheers*

Leonard- Going it alone on this one folks. As recent developments unfold in the Tournament, its nice to take a little bit of a lighthearted break from all of it. The Countdown Showdown is just that! Who will advance? Who will win? We'll have to wait and see...

*Then F.I.S.T.'s theme starts up and...out comes Icarus* Oh yeah, Golden oportunity baby! Nobody deserves it better! *The Crowd boos greatly* Are you all still on this? IM THE BEST HERE!

Leonard- We have our first competitors here, Icarus and Matt Jackson

*Icarus and Matt circle the ring, they lock up, Icarus gets Matt in a Headlock, Matt pushes off, Icarus holds the ropes as Matt drop kicks, Icarus runs thinking he'll hit the mat, but he cartwheels! and flips up dropkicking Icarus down, goes and tries to throw Icarus over but he elbows him off, then kicks him in the stomach, throws him over but he lands on the apron, Icarus runs at him but Matt shoulder blocks him and flips back in over him, Icarus turns getting a superkick right in his face, he flops down in the ring hard. The clock counts down for new entry 3...2...1...and its Jigsaw!*

Leonard- Already getting interesting folks, here comes Jigsaw at entrant number 3!

Jigsaw gets to the apron, Matt looks at him in time to see him springboard off the ropes and body splash Matt perfectly. Jigsaw springs up and waves to the crowd who cheers. Icarus turns him over and kicks him in the stomach quickly, goes to Suplex him, but Jigsaw counters and spin kicks him right in the gut, sending him right into Matt who got up, who grabs him around the middle and German Suplexes him right over. Matt rolls up just in time for Jigsaw to give him a Step Up Frankensteiner back down! Clock ticks...3...2...1 out comes Gargano! who comes to the ring, positions himself on the apron next to Jigsaw and springs through the middle rope when he turns spearing him hard, Jigsaw flips from the impact*

Leonard- And the action is fast and furious folks, just when it looked like Icarus was done for Gargano makes the save and Jigsaw takes a vicious spear!

*Gargano takes Jigsaw stomping him into a corner, sees Matt on his knees and quicker than a hiccup springs over to him and delivers a baby ace crusher spiking Matt head first. Gargano helps Icarus up and they stomp on Jigsaw in the corner, they get him up and throw him into the opposite turnbuckle, Gargano runs and shoulder blocks his middle waits for Icarus, then moves so Icarus knees him right in the stomach, then they contiinue the beatdown*

Leonard- F.I.S.T. showing strength in numbers but how long will it last...

*Entrant 5 ticks down...and its Ice Cream Jr.! He gets into the ring, but only to be met by a beatdown by F.I.S.T. Icarus throws him into Gargano who Superkicks him right in the head. Jr. reels as Icarus grabs him and chucks him over the ropes, Ice Cream Jr. Eliminated!*

Leonard- And Ice Cream Jr. comes in the ring only to be thrown right back out. F.I.S.T. really wanted a piece of him after what he did to Chuck Taylor

*Clock ticks for the next wrestler 3...2...1...its Dasher! Dasher gets in the ring, frowns and get Icarus and Gargano by the hair and off of Jigsaw, and bonks both their heads togeather, both flop over. Dasher helps Jigsaw up Jigsaw nods and then points to FIST, gets Dasher in the middle of the ring and tells him to make the invisible bat stance. Dasher nods and does as Jigsaw grabs Icarus and throws him right to Dasher and Dasher drives his fists into Icarus flipping him over hard, they do the same to Gargano*

Leonard- And now F.I.S.T. are on the recieving end of that big Dasher Swing!

*The clock ticks for next star 3...2...1, entrant 7 its Hijo de Ice Cream! who skips into the ring, Waves at Jigsaw and Dasher, then points, Jigsaw blinks and turns and sees Matt crossbodying off the rope to get a measure of revenge. Jigsaw quickly brings Dasher in front of him and he catches Matt easily. Matt flails but thats no use, Hijo takes the chance leaps and dropkicks Matt sending he and Dasher down. Jigsaw gets Hijo up, who produces an ice cream bar, throws it up in the air and Jigsaw catches it on reflex as Hijo gets away, Jigsaw turns into a superkick by Gargano sending him down, Icarus turns his attention to Hijo fighting him now*

Leonard- The ring is filling up with stars a plenty ladies and gentleman, alot of action to follow, very close its tough to call

*Entrant 8 ticks down, and its Jakob Hammermeir, who runs to the ring and attacks a prone Jigsaw quickly. Jigsaw shoves him off, Gargano runs at Jigsaw again but Jigsaw sidesteps Gargano quickly as Jakob rolls through and runs at Jigsaw again. Matt goes to Superkick Jakon, but Jakob turns and grabs his leg and grins* Not this time! *Jakob turns his head, and Jigsaw instead gives him a big Superkick since he's busy holding Matts leg. Matt quickly fgollwos it up with an Enzuguri! Jakob wobbles dazed right to Dasher who sends him over the ropes and out!*

Leonard- Well thats the end of Jakob in this one folks!

*Jigsaw turns his attention back to Gargano, Gargano runs but Jigsaw grabs him, spins him around and superkicks him hard in the head, Gargano reels, goes for a Superkick of his own, but Jigsaw catches his leg, throws it down and Superkicks Gargano a second time! Gargano wobbbles pretty much out on his feet and Jigsaw throws him over the top, Gargano hits the ground and is eliminated! Jigsaw turns his attention then to Icarus getting him off of Hijo, the clock ticks down entrant 9 3...2...1...Nick Jackson! who runs in the ring and gets Matt away from Dasher turns and gets a double superkick to the head, Dasher stumbles, then shakes his head standing there again, the Young Bucks blink...they run at Dasher and grab him trying to pull him toward the ropes, but he just shoves them off The Young Bucks run at Dasher again but Dasher leaps and clotheslines both of them down hard*

Leonard- Dasher has the sure fire power game and The Young Bucks have to work around that. Big clothesline sends them both down!

*Icarus takes Hijo and goes to throw him over, but Hijo elbows him in the stomach stopping him. Dasher takes the Young bucks and throws them into the corner and as both come out, he gives them both a big baseball swing to their stomachs flipping them hard. Icarus and Jigsaw are also fighting it out now, the next entrant counts down, entrent 10 3...2...1 Soldier Ant who marches to the ring*

Leonard- And here comes Soldier Ant! Some more Tecnico support on the way!

*Soldier gets in the ring, forearms Nick Jackson, turns and grabs Matt Jackson and throws him into Dasher who scoops him up and slams him down. Soldier then attacks Icarus, trying to get him over with Hijo as Jigsaw catches a breahter in the turnbuckle. Nick Jackson gets up and tries to assist Matt, leaps for a crossbody but Dasher sees him coming and he sidesteps. Nick leaps right into Matt and both go down Its an all out mess in that ring right now. And the next entrant, number 11 is Mr. Touchdown! who comes into the ring and assists Dasher. Dasher throws the bucks into him, Touchdown gives them big shoulder tackles. Touchdown runs against the ropes and leaps and Splashes Nick, but quickly gets up, and leaps and splashes Matt, turns getting up and splashes Nick, and then Matt again keeping both down. Jigsaw assists with Hijo and Soldier in beating up Icarus to the crowds delight*

Leonard- What a war going on in the ring right now, fans its absolute chaos, whats going to happen next?

*Entrant 12 ticks down, and here comes Jagged, who gets in the ring quickly and joins the fray, joining Jigsaw, Soldier, and Hijo in beating up Icarus. Jigsaw snapmares Icarus down, and Jagges leaps and delivers a big selbow drop to him. Icarus spazzes in the ring as Jagged gets up and shouts* BOOYA! *The crowd cheers. Touchdown meanwhile gets both of The Bucks on his shoulder and begins spinning them showing great power, Dasher counts the spins.*

Leonard- Jagged joining the fray now! Gets right into the Icarus beat up party thats going on in the ring right now! The Bucks have also been thrown completely off their game, with high flying being a danger for them going on the top rope, having a danger of being thrown off... *

*...The clocks ticking down again...3...2...1..it's Tursas. The action all about stops as he quietly steps in the ring. Jigsaw and Soldier Ant run at them, but he takes Jigsaw and Soldier Ant by the necks, turns, and boots Dasher away, boots Jagged away as well and lifts Jigsaw and Soldier up and chokeslams them both down. Hijo runs at Tursas and he flattens him with a Lariet, and brings him up and eliminates him. He turns, as Jagged gets up, and Tursas grabs him by the neck and throws him over and out as well. Touchdown still has the Bucks on his shoulders, and Tursas kicks him hard. Touchdown with all the topweight, he falls over the rope with the Bucks. Tursas turns and grabs Dasher, who fights back with Forearms, runs againstnthe ropes, but Tursas leaps and Crossbodies Dasher down hard. Tursas gets up, grabs a limp Dasher and tosses him over the top rope. Soldier Ant leaps off the top rope at Tursas, but he just grabs him and throws him at Jigsaw, and both fall over the top rope and to the floor hard. Just like that. It is just Tursas and Icarus in the ring*

Leonard- And Tursas cleans house! Icarus is the only one left and if I were him I would get out of there!

*Tursas advances on Icarus countdown starting for entrant 14...3...2...1...Its...Archie? ...He has white punching gloves on, and his gear looks different, and...a mouthpiece...where did he find the manufacturer for his TEETH? Veronica frantically arguing with him to not do this, as Tursas turns and stares him down, Icarus slowly slinking under the rope and out of the ring, not an elimination*

Leonard- Archie, is he in any condition to fight and...what is he wearing?

*Archie gets in the ring with a Mic* Hey Bro, I didnt think what you did to me earlier was cool at all. So its time you fealt the wrath of Mixed Martial Archie! *Della stares...what medication did this place give him? Must be pretty darn good. The clock ticks down...3...2...1 entrant 15 is Tim Donst, who walks down, stops, puts his hands up and goes to the side, he aint getting in the ring yet. Archie continues* So what do you say bro, POUND IT! *holds out a fist...Tursas stares...and does pound it, hits him right in the face. Archie wobbles to the ropes. Tursas runs at him full force and Archie ducks quickly, and Tursas goes right over the ropes and lands on his feet. He stands there a minute...and turns back. Archie celebrates as Donst hits him from behind getting in the ring* I got this Tursas! *Donst beats Archie down as Tursas stares, and this time quietly goes to the back. Entrant 16...3...2...1...its Fire Ant, who runs to the ring and attacks Donst and Archie rolls away*

Leonard- And Archie, I dont think the third time will be the charm for him but Tursas is eliminated, and now Fire Ant and Donst are going at it!

Fire Ant kicks Donst in the gut, runs to attack him but Donst gives him a swift knee to the stomach, and chucks him into the corner. Entrant 17 counts down, and, its Saturyne! Who chargees the ring, dodges Donst Clothesline and jumps onto the ropes, and leaps off at Donst, who catches her, but she hooks his head and spins him down for a Tornado DDT! Donst rolls away dazed. Saturyne yells and runs at Donst who gets up using the ropes. He ducks and lifts her over to the outside apron, Donst turns to forearm her, but Saturyne dodges and steps up and gives a kick to Donsts head, Donst turns, and sees Fire Ant running at him, and quikckly moves, and Fire Ant runs into Saturyne on the ropes, knocking her off and eliminating her. Fire Ant turns, and gets an Eye Rake by Donst stunning him*

Leonard- Oh and a great effort by Saturyne but in the confusion Fire Ant elminates her!

*Donst takes Fre Ant for the Gator Roll but Fire Ant fights out and kicks him in the stomach flips over him runs aganst the ropes and then flips into him for a hurricanranna spinning him down, here comes entrant 18, Ophidian! Who runs into the ring and attacks both Donst and Fire Ant. Archie gets up in the turnbuckle and Ophidian runs and flying knees him down. Archie flops in the corner.*

Leonard- Here comes Ophidian and OH! What a shot, down goes Archie!

*The clock ticks down for entrant 19, and its Hallowicked! Who runs into the ring, goes to Yakuza Ophidian but he ducks out of the way, Hallowicked turns as Ophidian gets up and grabs him. Ophidian counters with hard chops to the chest, and follows it up with a headbutt, Ophidian quickly takes a stunned Hallowicked and runs him against the ropes, but Hallowicked holds onto them so he doesnt rebound. Ophidian runs at him but Hallowicked sidesteps, Ophidian leaps onto the ropes and springs off at Wicked, but Wicked grabs him and turns him right into a Rydeen Bomb! Ophidian folds and Hallowicked gets up triumphant, but gets grabbed by the stem from ehind, and thrown over by Donst eliminated!*

Leonard- Hallowicked in control here and OH! Donst gets him! The dangers of this match, you cant ever be sure of yourself with all the competitors in the ring

*Donst gets Ophidian up on his shoulders for a Donsitution, but Ophidian counters and gets behind Donst, Ophidian quickly leaps and kicks Donst in the back of the head! Dont falls to his knees dazed. Ophidian gets back up and turns to Donst as he gets up and sprays green Mist. Donst dodges quickly, and instead Fire Ant gets sprayed, Ophidian goes to Roundhouse Kick Donst but Donst ducks and grabs Ophidian quickly and throws him over, Ophidian hangs on and goes to bend back in the ring. Donst runs at him but Ophidian locks his legs around Donsts head and lifts him over and out of the ring for Skin the Snake! Ophidian looks to bend back into the ring again, but Fire Ant half blinded runs and knocks him off of the apron eliminated! Fire Ant flops wiping his eyes furiously as the clock ticks down for the final competitor*

Leonard- Out goes Donst, and despite the mist Fire Ant gets Ares out of the ring, but who is the last contestant?

*Entrant 20 comes out, and its Ares, who goes and attacks Fire Ant quickly stomping him down hard*

*Archie gets up and begins hammering Ares with rights and lefts, Ares turns the Assualt on Archie but Archie responds with right hands too a big brawl. Archie brings up a solid right hand and clocks Ares and he goes! Veronica looks shocked at that. Arche raises a fist triumphant turning away from Ares. Fire Ant is on the top rope, Archie yelps dodging that Heat of the Moment leaping Enzuguri. Fire Ant lands hard and Archie grabs him and chucks him over the top rope. Fire Ant goes over and is eliminated, Archie poses again*

Leonard- Oh and Ares feels the power of Archie, Mixed Martial Archie...I guess, and his right hand! Fire Ant with the mist in his eyes couldnt really see where he was going on that Heat of the Moment. Archie takes advantage and out he goes!

*Archie turns back and Ares is up and kicks him hard in the gut, underhooks his arms and lifts him up and down hard for a Tiger Driver! Veronica cant watch as Ares stands and starts at Archie coldly* That is what you get for meddling in the affairs of- *He is taken by surprise from behind and is thrown out by Icarus, he forgot about him...everyone forgot about him! He had been hiding under the ring all that time! Icarus takes Archie on a firemans carry as the official gets in the ring, and delivers a Blu Ray hard! Archie goes limp, cover 1..2...3! Icarus wins the Golden Opportunity! The crowd erupts in a sea of booing*

Leonard- Oh you've gotta be kidding me! Icarus wins...oh the crowd doesnt like that at all and...not really anyone else does...

*Icarus stands triumphant* YEAH, I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU ALL! *gets out of the ring smirking, confident that F.I.S.T. is now the number 1 team with this opportunity...however Icarus decides to use it. Veronica pulls Archie out of the ring, rants at the medical staff to use a lesser sedative so he can recover properly and not...switch personalities as they go to the back. Della winces, at least Veronica is awake. She just hopes Archie can turn it around, and...not as an MMA fighter. She hates that Icarus won but had to turn her attention back to the real situation. The Grand Championship Tournament is about ready to start up again...and with this GEKIDO hurting Quack, and threatening, she hopes her friends will be ok...*

...

Note: Next chapter the Grand Championship Tournament is right back on track! What will happen next? Who will advance onward? You'll have to stay tuned until next chapter! Please review here on Fanfiction and or the 101 forum, please guys reviews mean alot to me, thanks :)


	27. The Grand Championship Tournament pt 11

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 27: The Grand Championship Tournament Round 3, part 11

Note: The Tournament continues! What new developments will happen? Who will advance? And who is this Gekido that attacked Quack and why? You'll have to read on and find out!

...

*Gavin trots back up* Alright welcome to round three everybody! Or should I say...THE SEMI FINAAAAAALS! *The crowd roars* Thats right CHIKARA Fans, the winners of these matches, will go on to a final Four Man Elimnination match of duration and skill! And the winner of that, will be our new Graaaaand Champiooooon! *The crowd cheers wildly* To open up we have a match between the tecnico savior, and the REAL Greeeeeen Ant! He will be taking on a man with alot to prove and alot to gain, the reformed, Shaaaane Stoooorm!

*Green Ant flickers on screen* I dont know WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! Besmirching my name like that! But whoever it is Im going to find out, Shane Im sorry but Im an ultra ticked tonight, and I might have to take it out on you...

Leonard- Very strong words, Im back ladies and gentleman with...Icarus...who won the Golden Opportunity match...

Icarus- Lets not forget Chuck Taylor advancing, who would be here if he wasn't preparing for his next matchup!

Leonard- He's knocked out yet isnt he?

Icarus- Shut up!

*Screen flickers to Storm* Green Ant Im sorry this is happening to you and all but...I believe in myself again and...beating Donst and Ophidian, its renewed my faith that I can win without rage, without cheating. Tonight, Im not stopping, not under your circumstances either, tonight I bring it all to win...see you out there

Leonard- Both men have alot of rage their going to be taking out on each other in this match

Icarus- Looking forward to it...

*UnStables theme starts up. and out comes Shane Storm, he waves to the crowd who roars its approval. Tom and Della exchange glances, silently agreeing not to encourage one or the other side, since they care for both. Shane high fives Tom and Della, and gets in the ring, looks focused on the task at hand*

Leonard- So who is your pick Icarus...if I have to ask you a question while you are here...

Icarus- Well both arent as great as any member of F.I.S.T., and neither will be able to beat Chuck Taylor, but if I have to pick one...I hate ants so Storm I guess.

*Then The Colony's theme starts up and out comes Green Ant looking serious. Della dips her head to Green Ant. Green Ant nods to her, doesnt see behind him runs that same Green Ant faced figure.

Leonard- Woah wait a minute GREEN ANT LOOK OUT!

*Green Ant doesnt notice...and he gets bashed right in the back of the head with the pipe, the same one Quack did...and Green Ant crumples. Della points shocked as the crowd boos* It's the fake Green Ant!

Leonard- Oh no!

Icarus- Well goodnight Green Ant...

*Storm looks stunned, he quickly runs out, the Fake Ant brandishes the pipe keeping Stprm back, Storm isnt stupid but if he tries anything funny with Green Ant, the fake ant just stares at him...his face slowly morphs, golden lines creasing it, the green and yellow turning blue...revealing some cold blue eyes of a gold and blue headed person*

Leonard- ...Who in the world is that?

Icarus- Does it look like I have a clue?

Leonard- He's the one who cost Quack the match versus Taylor so I dont know!

Icarus- Like Taylor needed any help!

*Della runs over and, gathers Green Ant into her arms quickly and glares up* Who are you, what do you want? *He doesnt say anything, he hears Technicos coming and leaves, Fire and Solider Ant out there fast, Storm also there checking on Green Ant. The medical staff rush in and take Green Ant to the back. They work on Green Ant's head there, trying to prevent the worse effects of concussion*

Leonard- Oh man that means with Green Ant unable to compete...

Icarus- Ha, I called it!

Leonard- Shut up Icarus...

Icarus- You're just jealous. Ooooh the poor Ant, big deal *he gets up and leaves, Leonard shakes his head*

*Gavin announced unfortunatly that due to Green Ant being unable to continue...Storm wins be default...he doesnt look happy about it, and the crowd doesnt look happy about it either. Mandy is up in the sky box as well, not too happy about this disturbance...but waits...wants to see it play out*

*In the medbay, the Technicos that have been eliminated are there, Quack sittiing up having seen it on the monitor, Jigsaw looks around, asks* Quack who was that guy? *No one seems to know at all, Jigsaw shakes his head* That guy picked the wrong people to mess with...*Dasher shakes his head* Question is why did he mess with us? *Quack looks at the ceiling from his bed, having seen everything on a TV in the room* His head...transformed from Green Ants...thats not good... *Jigsaw blinks, and realizes* ...He can transform into us? *Quack nods* It looked like it there. Im not sure how but it looks like some sort of...power... *Obariyon growls* He turns into me he'll regret it...

*Tiana frowns and pulls at Obariyon's arm. Obariyon turns to her and she pushes a hairclip into his hand, whispering* So I know which one you's is you show me that if'n there's a mixup. *she nods, Obariyon nods back* Ok Tiana, thanks. When you see Kodama and Kobald, do the same for them *Tiana nods, and runs around to them, giving all the Technicos there some sort of defining feature, a wristband or something like that, not all of them have hair*

*Storm sighs* I should'a took that guy, pipe or not...*grabs his head guiltily. Tom pats his shoulder* Don' feel bad about it. *Storm looks up* Im trying...I just wish I could have done more...that guy wheoever he is sent a message real quick to us...*Jigsaw speaks up* He tries it again, we'll send it right back, Eddie might be gettin' ready for his match, but trust me, he aint to happy about this either *Della asks* How many of you do you think he's after? *Jigsaw shrugs* Dont know...looks like he's after all of us, but I think to cause tension he attacked Quack as Green Ant, when we found out it wasnt Green...he took out Green too, and revealed himself since he couldnt hide he wasnt the actual anymore...

*Della purses her lips* Green Ant. *gently strokes his head* Rest. We'll figure this out. *Green Ant is still out cold, Fire and Soldier Ant by his side, the screens...flickering again Della glances up. The symbol is on it again, but then it flickers to words 'You cant hide anymore' *flicker* 'We see the truth' *flicker flicker static* 'We will take you out...and expose the truth' *flicker* 'We are done waiting' *static 'Our time...has come' *static...then back to normal. Quack stares* Ok...theres a 'WE'...*Della gulps* How many We? *One did enough damage. Quack sighs* I dont know, everyone keep a sharp eye out...the wrestlers are dwindling, I'm injured, the championship match is drawing nearer. I dont know when they'll strike next or who it will be. I dont know whats going on...but stay diligent *Jigsaw nods* Right *Dasher adds* Agreed... *Storm nods. Della: *Grabs a frying pan off a shelf-does she have these stashed everywhere?-and sticks the handle in her belt. Quack nods* Alright...lets see how the rest of these rounds play out, if they strike again, or anything else happens...

*Gavin jogs back to the ring, a little off put by whats happening, Mantis gone now somethings taken his place rather quickly* p next, we have the King versus the Queen! Eddie Kingstooooon versus Saraaaaa Del Reeeeeey!

*Screen flickers to Del Rey* Eddie Kingston...I've been waiting to fight you for a long time. See I know Im tough, I know I can take on most men, but see you...you Eddie are going to be a big test for me. Can I take down the man who just will not die...can I take down someone who just doesnt quit? Well tonight Eddie I find out, .and dont think going through me is going to be an easy test, and I think you know better than to ever take me lightly. Tonight Eddie I show you EXACTLY why I am the Queen of Wrestling, and why toonight...a King falls. See you out there...

Leonard- Well folks, alot of things are transpiring as of late, but joining me is the first finalist of the Grand Championship Tournament, Shane Storm. Storm I know you didnt want the win that way, but how do you feel about this match tonight?

*Storm sighs* Well...either one will be an extremely tough opponent, and it is very hard to pick a favorite. Unfortunatly my mind as well as alot of peoples, are on this GEKIDO...

Leonard- I agree, and it is getting to alot of people now, how is Eddie taking all this?

*Screen flickers to Eddie* Ladies and Gentleman, tonight I fight Sara, sorry sweetheart if Im not as enthused right now as you are. My minds been...a little distracted in this tournament from my main goal, andseems like with one distraction comes another, just when it looks like I'll be able to refocus, in comes this GEKIDO group! Oh yeah GEKIDO...Ooooh yeah you're real bad aint ya? You come out here with a pipe, bash my teachers head in! Bash Green Ants head in! YOU ALL THINK YOUR REAL BAD DONT YA! ...*laughs* I cant wait until you stop hiding...so you can try and bash my head in...so I can take that pipe...shove it down your throats, and beat your skulls in, with something worse than a steel pipe pipe...*he brings up a fist* You guys really wanna test me? You will not like the outcome of the road you are going down...Warking...Eddie Kingston...HOLLA AT ME!

Leonard- ...I would say thats a typical Eddie Kingston reaction...

Storm- ...A little bit...but GEKIDO are listening, I wonder if they'll respond...

*Del Reys theme starts up, and out comes Sara looking focused on the match at hand. Se knows whats at stake, and she isn letting anything distract her*

Leonard- Sara of course has had great opponents put in front of her, but none have been able to derail her momentum

Storm- The same can be said for Kingston, its all coming to a head in this match

*Kingston's theme starts, and out he comes looking in in no mood whatsoever*

Leonard- That look is familiar to Eddie Kingston...not happy

Storm- I think the room temperature dropped ten degrees...

*Eddie gets in the ring with Sara, bell rings, and they circle the ring, then...for some reason Eddie's theme starts up again*

Leonard- Woah, technical difficulties here

Storm- We didnt have anything technical wrong to this point to my knowlage...

*Eddie turns* What the...turn that off! *Theirs a spotlight suddenly right up in he balcony section...the hooded figure is right up there in the aisle, Eddie immediatly shouts* ...HEY! *goes to the ropes* GET DOWN HERE! *The figure stares down, and pulls down his hood...and theres his face, its Eddie Kigstons face, staring back at him, even throws up Eddies sign. Eddie roars* YOU PIECE OF CRAP! GET DOWN HERE! *Della immediatly gets a hand around her frying pan, he may be up in the balcony but she wont let another one of her friends get hurt if he tries something.*

Leonard- Oh my, the mystery assailant is back, he's n the balcony section!

Storm- Come on guys you are seeing this go get him!

*His face and body slowly changes back to his own, just staring back at Eddie. The Tecnicos do try and get to that entrance, but its been locked. Eddie is too distracted, Sara gets the upperhand, and attacks from behind to a distracted Kingston, the figure watches stoically*

Leonard- Oh off the distraction, Del Rey doesnt seem to be as invested as Kingston is! She gets the upper hand early!

Storm- What is going on, they should know where he is, they have to be there, get to the balcony!

*The figure goes to the upper deck rail watching the match, morphing into Green Ant a second then morphing back, just enough for Eddie to see that also, Del Rey continuing her beatdown of Eddie, Brings Eddie Up and suplexes him down hard, Eddie rolls away grunting in pain*

Leonard- This man of mystery is getting into Eddies head, and thats a mistake

Storm- Del Rey doesnt seem to care about any of this at the moment. Shes dead focused on the title, as far as shes concerned, Kingstons not focused, and thats not her problem right now

*Sara goes for a cover and doesnt even get a one count, Eddie gets up and forearms Del Rey hard. Kingston quickly runs and Yakuzas a dazed Del Rey out of the ring, points up again* HEY! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU EITHER! *The figure just stares, and morphs into Quack this time, Eddie seeths*

Leonard- Eddie I know you're upset but you are in the ring with Sara Del Rey you cant afford to be distracted!

Storm- I cant blame him, he's taken out Quack, Green Ant, two great friends of Kingston. I can see why Del Rey isnt as distracted, having been a recently reformed BDK member, she hasnt had the greatest experiences with the Tecnicos LATELY, however shes a tecnico again, but her head is more iin it right now...

*Kingston roars and runs leaping through the ropes and Suicide Dives on Del Rey sending her down, gets up and RUNS through the crowd to that upper deck, halfway there however, he's superkicked right in the head but another hooded figure who was waiting for this to happen. Kingston crumbles down limp and blindsided, this new unknown figure gives a thumbs up the balcony figure, he nods back, the figure who just hit Kingstons runs away quickly, and the balcony figure just leans on the rail. Della jumps shocked, that happened on the other side of the arena, there isnt any way she could catch him especially in her state. She grinds her teeth watching this unfold.*

Leonard- OH! What was that?

Storm- They said there was more than one and they just got Kingston! The coubnts starting Eddie, come on!

*Del Rey rolls back in the ring, the ref counts, he's at 15 by the time Eddie even gets up, but Eddie bad leg and all runs, falling oveer the guarail and gets in the ring just before 20, and is met by a rolling kick to the head by Del Rey the second he stands up. Cover 1..2...KICKOUT! Del Rey sighs, the balcony figure just continues to watch*

Leonard- Eddie makes it back but Del Rey had him scouted, Kingstons got to be seeing stars Storm at this point

Storm- Yeah but I know from experience, Kingston can be as knocked as loopy as possible and still hit hard all the same...

*Del Rey gets Eddie up kicking him into the ropes with side kicks to the chest, bringing on the assault. Eddie roars and with all his frustration delivers a big chop back right to her chest, she reels, then he continues, chops chops chops chops CHOPS her into a corner chop...chop...chop...CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP! Del Rey falls over limp*

Leonard- Oooooooh...

Storm- I have a feeling that hurts Del Rey a little extra...

*Eddie gets Del Rey up, who counters with a spin kick to his stomach. Sara quickly picks him up showing great strength and powerbombs him hard. Folds him and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie rolls through and Del Rey goes for a kick, but Kingston grabs her leg and hooks her and flips her over for an Exploder Suplex! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kingston growls, gets Del Rey up, goes for a Uranage Suplex, but Del Rey elbows out of it, gets her head under Eddie's arm and flips Eddie over for a Norhtern Lights Suplex. Sara bridges covering 1...2...KICKOUT! Del Rey groans, the figure in the balcony watches the match, silently studying them*

Leonard- As great as the action is here its so unnerving to see this guy in the balcony seats here just watching this unfold. Why doesnt he just attack? He attacked Quack and Green Ant bluntly, why not Kingston?

Storm- Because I dont think he's going to get away with the same trick three times in a row...unfortunatly, he seems smart...

*Sara gets Eddie up for a Piledriver, Eddie counters out and forearms Del Rey repeatedly, grabs her head in a DDT position, and then lifts her swinging her a bit right down for the Royal FlushDDT. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie roars as the figure watches intensely*

Leonard- Great Royal Flush DDT by Kingston, he's finally getting his head in the game here, just has to focus

Storm- I think Kingston realized he let these guys get to him and his main goal, and he isnt going to let that happen again...

*Eddie grabs Dey Rey by the hair, and gets her , draping an arm of hers over him, then lifts her and slams her over for a Uranage Suplex, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie shakes his head annoyed. Kingston grabs Del Rey up again, and slams her down for a SECOND Uranage Suplex. Kingston covers again 1...2...KICKOUT! Kingston pounds the mat*

Leonard- Stay focused Eddie keep the onslaught going

Storm- Del Rey isnt going to go down easy you should know that by now

*Eddie lifts her up, and Del Rey breaks out and delivers a big front kick to his chest, he stumbles comes back and she does it again, Eddie runs at her fulls force, but he runs right into a third one, he rolls through, and runs at her clocking her with a King Lariet! Kinbgston stumbles back up to his feet and brings her up. Kingston hooks her arm around his head screams and lifts her up and down on her head for a Backdrop Suplex! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! *Eddie yells* AHHH COME ON! *The figure just watches, slowly pacing now*

Leonard- Wow! Usually the Backdrop is enough!

Storm- Not tonight Leonard, not tonight...

*Kingston picks Del Rey up, points to the balcony figure angrily, and swings for the Backfist, but In that momentary distraction, Sara recovers enough to grab Kinston's arm in reflex and quickly hook it along wwith his other arm, lifts him, hooking heis legs around her body, and flips him over for the Royal Butterfly. Kingston lands hard as she covers 1...2...KICKOUT! *Sara is not the one frustrated. The balcony figure crosses his arms, eyes narrowing*

Leonard- OH! The Royal Butterfly doesnt do it Storm!

Storm- Im going to admit I'm shocked at that! Kingston is showing what he's got not just to us but to who has decided to pick a fight with the wrong people!

*Sara picks Eddie up again, goes for a Piledriver, but Eddie gets out of it. Dey Rey goes for a kick, but he blocks, and Backfists her hard. Del Rey falls dazed and falls down, back turned to her as he rolls trying to get up, Sara on the edge of the apron, The official checking Kingston...the figure is gone from the balcony*

Leonard- Oh and a Backfist out of nowhere and that can be the opening that- Wait...where did he go?

Storm- I dont know! I was focused on the action!

*In this moment, theres...a second Del Rey running to the ring, who pulls the other one unceromoniously out of the ring, and takes her place looking drained. Della shouts waving her arms exasperatedly*

Leonard- Oh no...

Storm- Kingston!

*Eddie gets up* Im done with this...*He gets Del Rey by the hair, and she takes her arm and low blows Eddie dead in front of the ref. The ref looks stunned she did that, and he ring the bell for a DQ, Eddie falls over screaming in pain, as the Del Rey slowly transforms back*

*The ref looks confused as this Del Rey proves to be a fake. The fake goes and gets a chair and gets in the ring, fold it around Eddies injured leg*

Leonard- Oh no not the leg!

*Storm is about to go down there*

*He looks like hes going to do something bad, until he turns and is met by a kick straight to the head, sending him right out of the ring by a very angry Del Rey. The figure quickkly rolls out of the ring, then quickly gets out of dodge. NOW Del Rey has a beef with these guys*

Leonard- Del Rey stopped the attack but whats going to happen now?

Storm- Its up to the official now...

*Del Rey turns to him, roars* I dont want to lose that way, RESTART IT! *The official knows better than to argue, especially considering it wasnt her who caused the DQ, and rings the bell*

Leonard- The match is still on!

Storm- But what shaoe can Eddie possibly be in?

*Sara grabs Eddie, gets the chair off his leg as some technicos come out chasing the figure where he goes, its complete mayhem. Sara growls* Im not giving Eddie, or that THING, the satisfaction of winning! *Goes to Piledrive Eddie over the prone chair to REALLY end this, but he gets out and backsfists her hard. Sara plops on her rear eyes spinning, while Eddies eyes are BLAZING, he grabs the chair, puts it in front of her face, and runs and drills her with the Sliding D with the chair right in front of his face!*

Leonard- OOOOOH! SLIDING D TO THE FACE WITH THE CHAIR!

Storm- Should have got that chair out of the ring instead of trying to use it, you think she would have learned from Dasher...

*Del Rey goes limp as Kingston covers 1...2...3! PINFALL! Kingston wins and advances to the final!*

Leonard- And there it is folks, half of our finalist field is filled! Who will the final two be joinign Storm and Kingston, and will GEKIDO ccontinue to strike?

Storm- Not if I have anything to say about it *leaves quickly joining the tecnicos in pursuit

*Eddie shoves off any medical personal that get near him to check on his leg, hes more than angry* GET OFF ME! *He goes to the commentary table on his own, Del Rey is out cold and thats who the medical staff then focus on, the technicos look for the figure, but he cant be found at the moment. Della groans, she almost wishes Mantis was back, because this thing with GEKIDO is getting more and more out of hand by the minute...*

...

Note: Two matches down, two to go! Who will advance next to the Finals? Who will fall short? And what will GEKIDO do next? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out, and as always, review here and or on the CHIKARA 101 forum!


	28. The Grand Championship Tournament pt 12

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 28: The Grand Championship Tournament: Round 3, Part 12

Note: The Tournament continues! Two are in, but two still need to be decided. Who will move on? Who will be left in the dust? Will GEKIDO be involved again? You'll have to read on and find out!

...

*Gavin jogs back to the ring, a bit wary of whats been transpiring lately, these GEKIDO members popping up, transforming, unknowing of how many there are...announces the next match nontheless* Alright wrestling fans, the next contest, will have El Generico go one on one with the surviving member of The Batiri, Kooooodama! *Mikko and Tiana are instantly at attention, flags at the ready*

*Screen flickers to Kodama* Ok...Generico...well now that Ive gotten past the annoyance that is Jakob, and among other things that were on my mind, plus the bigger annoyance that is Ultramantis, I now face you with a calmer and leveler head. Im ready to fight you Generico, I know how tough you are, and I know how devastating your moves are. But...you know as scared as I should be, Im not. Im not scared of your moves, maybe thats because I have a pretty deadpan personality, and impressing me is hard to do but anyway I digress...tonight Generico, Im coming at you full forcec and in front of my friiends and family, I take you out, and move onto the The Grand Championship Final...Ole...*Mikko and Tiana cheer*

*Screen flickers to Generico* Hola Amigos, tonight, El Generico face, Verde y Negro demon Kodama, tonight, Generico numbero uno! Kodama, you get BRAINBUSTAAA! Grand Championship Final! OLE! *Crowd roars. They love the brainbustaaaa.*

Leonard- Back again CHIKARA Fans. Its been pretty crazy around here and no one else knows this better than my commentary partner, new finalist for the Grand Championship Eddie Kingston

Kingston- Im in no mood to do this Leonard, but if I gotta, I will. Kodama and Generico, fine, whatever...

Leonard- Frustration is understandable after all thats been going down with these strange new arrivals onto the scene

Kingston- They just keep diggin' their graves deeper Chikarason, just you wait, they'll slip up...and Ill be there

Leonard- I dont doubt that at all King, but right now, we do have a match to get to

*The Batiri's theme starts and out comes Kodama. Mikko and Tiana cheer waving flags, Della also cheers too, best she can, its been hard to with all of her friends being treated this way. Kodama nods to them getting in the ring*

Leonard- One of the more pleasent surprises of this Tournament has been Kodama. Obariyon has been known to be the more singles competitor of these three Batiri members, but Kodama is looking to prove Obariyon isnt the only one who can really bring it to the table when asked

Kingston- Kodama's a guy who at least doesnt run his mouth like alot of guys I hate in the back. We'll see how far it gets 'em, Generico's gonna be his toughest singles competition match of his career I know that much...

*Generico's theme starts up and out he comes and quickly gets to the ring*

Leonard- And there is Generico, looks ready and primed for this matchup

Kingston- Compared to Tursas, Generico will really be able to shine in this matchup. With Tursas he couldnt show what he's best for and thats the high flyin', against Kodama, we're really gonna see that

*The bell rings and Kodama and Generico lock up, Generico takes Kodamas arm and flips him over for an arm drag, Kodama rolls up and gets arm Dragged again, Kodama gets up again, gets a third onebut he rolls through the arm drag and runs at Generico, runs, jumps and springs off the ropes, and grabs Generico's arm and armdrags him flipping him good, Generico gets up, and both stand off, nod at each other and circle the ring again*

Leonard- Both competitors feeling each other out in the early stages of this match

Kingston- That aint gonna last long...

*Kodama and Generico lock up again, Generico flips Kodama over and hooks his arm for an Armlock, Kodama gets up off the groungd and turns it into an arm wrench. Generico rolls through kicking up, breaks the hold, kicks Kodama in the leg sending him down to a kneeling position, then Generico kicks him in the side of the head to make him fully fall. Generico gets next to him, and backflips for a Standing Moonsault, but Kodama dodges it. Kodama rolls to where Generico was standing, Generico lands on his feet, and turns, and Standing Moonsaults again this time Kodama cant react fast enough, and it hits. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Generico nods*

Leonard- Very nice form by Generico, Kodama tries to avoid that Standing Moonsault, but Generico shows his veteran skill there, and finds a way for it to connect!

Kingston- Kodama's gonna have to do alot in this match to keep Generico down, not sayin' he cant do it but it ain't gonna be easy...

*Generico gets up, grabs Kodama and gets him in a vertical suplex position, lifts for the Brainbuster, but Kodama flails out, forearms Generico, flings him against the ropes, goes for the clothesline, but Generico ducks. Generico jumps and springs off the ropes, grabs Kodamas head on the way down and spins him right down for a Tornado DDT. Kodama rolls out of the ring dazed, Generico stomps the mat getting the crowd to clap with him, and runs to the ropes jumping and sitting on them and leaps off for an Arabian Body Press Moonsault. He lands on Kodama soundly on the outside, and he lands on his feet to boot.*

Leonard- OH! Beautiful Arabian Bodypress Moonsault!

Kingston- Yeah those aint fun believe me

*Generico springs back in the ring! Runs again, and leaps over the ropes unassisted for the No Hands Space Flying Tiger Sault right to Kodama again, who falls dazed. Generico lands on his feet AGAIN! He goes in the ring, claps his hands, the crowd roars, goes and springs on the ropes, springs for the Spaceman Moonsault, but Kodama springs up, and Generico did a little too much rotation on this one as he falls. Kodama is able to jump and gets his knees up, and drive them right into Generico's back awkwardly for a Lung Blower! Both fall over on the outside*

Leonard- OOOOH! Generico went to the well too man times Kingston!

Kingston- Houston, that Spaceman Moonsault has a problem! That looked nasty Leonard...put me in a slightly better mood!

*Kodama gets Generico up, throws him at the ring post, and...Generico runs and...jumps slipping through the turnbuckle hole like a greesed pig! Generico rolls through, Kodama runs at him shocked, but Generico jumps right back through the post and delivers a Tornado DDT right on the ground, springs up, points to the sky* OLE! *The crowd cheers*

Leonard- There is the danger of Generico! He can slip through the ropes like a snake!

Kingston- Ophidian should take notes on that, not that it would help that crazy idiot at all

*Generico gets Kodama up to the ring apron, goes for a Brainbuster again on the apron, but Kodama counters kicking out, goes for a forearm but Generico dodges grabbing his arm in a half nelson, and hooking his other arm around Kodama's middle. Generico roars and throws him over for the Half in Half Suplex, but Kodama lands on his feet on the apron! Generico turns, Kodama runs at Generico, uses the ropes to help spring on his shoulders in a reverse piggyback position, and delivers a Poison/Inverted Frankensteiner ON THE RING APRON! Both fall off the ring apron to the floor limp*

Leonard/Kingston- OOOOOOOOOOH!

Leonard- Poison Frankensteiner off the apron!

Kingston- Someone might need to check Generico's pulse!

*Generico and Kodama eventually gets up, chopping and forearming each other, they get on the apron again, Kodama throws Generico in the ring and flips in using the ropes getting on his shoulders, flings him for a Springboard Hurricanranna, Generico rolls through, Kodama runs at him but Generico grabs him quickly, and turns him around right onto his knee for a Tilt O Whirl Backbreaker. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Generico groans*

Leonard- Finally back in the ring, and a Tilt O Whirl backbreaker gives Generico the advantge again

Kingston- I dont even know how Generico knows where he is after that inverted Frankensteiner...

*Generico goes to the top, and goes for the big Splash, leaps, but Kodama springs up and Dropkicks him in the stomach hard. Generico falls holding his stomach, and Kodama goes for the cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Kodama sighs, but Mikko and Tiana continue cheering*

Leonard- Kodama with his cheering section is trying his best to keep Generico grounded

Kingston- Good luck with that one, but lets see if he can do somethin' now...

*Kodama gets Generico up, but Generico forearms Kodama and throws him in the turnbuckle quickly, runs and goes for the Helluva/Yakuza Kick, but Kodama moves and grabs Generico by the back, drives his knees into him for another lungblower. Kodama pushes Generico back up limp in the tunbuckle and grabs him around the middle, rolls him once and then throws him over for the Chaos Theory German Suplex! Bridges 1...2...KICKOUT! Kodama falls to the mat cant believe it*

Leonard- Oh and a great combo by Kodama, I thought that was it as did many of the fans!

Kingston- Generico';s a guy like I said is hard to keep down, he's stubborn...

*Kodama goes up to the top rope, signals for the Flying Blockbuster, but Generico springs up and leaps to the top rope grabs Kodama and goes for the Brainbustaaaaaaah! But Kodama flails and gates out, pushes Generico off, Kodama leaps at Generico for the Flying Blockbuster when he gets up, but Generico times it perfectly and leaps when Kodama grabs him, and hooks Kodamas head and Brainbusters him! Both go limp on the ground as the crowd chants 'THIS IS AWE-SOME!' clap clap clap clapclap*

Leonard- I agree with the fans, I cant believe Generico was able to pull that move off!

Kingston- The entire match has been back and forth, not an inch given...

*Generico gets Kodama up exhausted, lifts him and flips him once, hooking him in again locking his wrists, going for the Double Underhook Orange Crush Bomb, but Kodama flips up though it and hooks his legs around Generico's head and flips spiking him him right on his head for a regular Frankensteiner. Kodamacrawls to the turnbuckle, signals for the Blockbuster again*

Leonard- Oh that was another amazing counter, but should he have gone for the cover there?

Kingston- Sometimes a wrestler knows when something isnt enough, and I think with how this match has gone, Kodama knows that he has to really do somethin' to make Generico stay down here

*Kodama is about to leap, but Generico gets up too, and leaps at the ropes, Kodama loses his footing and...well...his legs fall between the pole and well...ow...Mikko winces, Tiana blinks* Is that the ow-ow place for boys? *Obariyon nods a little* Yes...

Leonard- Oooooooooh...

Kingston- I salute you fallen soldier...

*Generico hooks Kodama in a suplex position, lifts him and spins him, spiking right on the top turnbuckle for the BRAINBUSTAAAAAAAAH! Kodama flops to the mat limp, and Generico falls over him for a cover 1...2...3 PINFALL! Generico wins! He is the third man in the final four for the Grand Championship!*

Leonard- Amazing match, great effort by Kodama, but Generico is the victor!

Kingston- Bravo, see you in the finals...*Kingston leaves, still has alot on his mind*

*Mikko sighs, and goes over where the medical staff is already collecting Kodama. She hops up on the stretcher with him and helps putting the cold compresses where needed, Kodama winces* Oooow...Brain...busted *Generico celebrates getting out of the ring to the commentary booth. Mikko pats his shoulder gently* D-did your best. *Kodama sighs* I know...Generico's good. He'll be hard to beat in the finals...

*Gavin trots back to the ring, and anounces quickly* Is everybody ready for the final match, before the GRAAAND CHAMPIONSHIIIIP FINAAAAAAL? *The crowd ERUPTS! It was daytime when this giant event started, and the sun has set, and we are getting to the knitty gritty! Gavin continues* The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is a three way dance, to determine the final spot in the Grand Championship Tournament finaaaal! This match will feature, The Cinderella Story, Shaaaane Mattheeeews! The Co Leader of the BDK, and the last chance for the group, Claudiooooo Castagnoliiiii! And finally, F.I.S.T.'s last chance, The Kentucky Gentlemaaan, Chuuuuck Tay- *The screen suddenly flickers to backstage...doctors...attending to an unconsious Taylor in the back, Icarus and Gargano vehemently explaining some hooded guys just came out and attacked him for no reason. The screen flickers...revealing that symbol again, then nothing. The crowd boo's. Gavin blinks* Um...well...to my knowledge now folks, it will only be Claudio vs Matthews due to Taylor being unable to compete...*Della frowns, GEKIDO strikes AGAIN...does security NOT EXSIST back there?*

*Screen flickers to Matthews* CLAUDIO! I guess just got Claudio...TONIGHT! SHANE MATTHEWS STORY IS UNBELIEVEABLE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I CANT! BUT THE RED BULL CINDERELLA RUN CONTINUES! Claudio you call yourself Very European, YOU THINK YOU'RE BAD! Well Im gonna show ya what BAD really is...AND ITS BAD! OH YEAH! Ive been trainin' TRAININ' SO HARD SINCE I BEAT MANTIS! Eatin' raw eggs, which are DIS-GUSTING by the way! All in preperation for you Claudio. Cause tonight! Shanes takin' you to a school...a school that knocks hard, MAKING IT A SCHOOLL OF HARD KNOCKS...AND ITS GONNA HURT! IT'S GONNA HURT BAD! *Breathes through nostrils looking as crazy as usual*

*Screen flickers to Claudio* Two men...one man...the outcome will be the same no matter what. Tonight I take out the hotheaded Matthews who should not even be here, and advance to the final. Matthews, you have been in over your head from the start...a good Uppercut will bring you back to earth. As for this...Gecko, Geiko group whatever you call yourselves ...if you know what is good for you, you will stay out of the Brudershafts buisiness, or you'll regret it...In Namen der Brudershaft...future Grand Champion

Leonard- CHIKARA Fans this is it, after this match we will know who the final four are. Taylor unfortunatly looks to be the latest GEKIDO victim, showing that...these guys arent just going after Tecnico's. So we have Claudio a favorite from the start againt no quiestion the biggest Tournament surprise, Shane Matthews. Joining me know, is the newest finalist, El Generico!

Generico- Hola Amigo! Finalist! Muy Bien!

Leonard- Couldn't agree more, so who would you like to see win this one?

Generico- Red Bull muy bueno Chikarason!

Leonard- There you have it folks, lets get to the action!

*Beat It starts up and out runs Shane Matthews, Scott Parker accompanying him to ringside, Matthews with his eyes somewhat focused!*

Leonard- Matthews is the feel good story of this tournament. Has been mainly a tag team guy all his career, and this is the biggest moment for him, because if he can keep this magical run going, he could become Grand Champion!

*The BDK theme starts up and out comes Claudio, looking focused, but you can tell he isnt too worried*

Leonard- Shane however, has a HUGE obsticle here in Claudio Castagnoli. Claudio is no stranger to these opportunities, and he could very well takes Matthews to school here

Generico- Claudio es no Bueno...

*The Bell Rings, Matthews charges at Claudio and locks up with him, Claudoio shoves him down, Matthews gets up, snorts through nostrils, and charges again, Claudio shoves him again, Matthews gets up again , carges hard again, and hes met with an Uppercut hard. Matthews wobbles, then he's met by a big boot sending him down, Claudio grunts* You think you will continue this? YOU ARE WRONG! *Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio growls*

Leonard- Matthews tries to get the ball rolling early, but Claudio takes him down with his power. Claudio taunting Matthews here, seems very sure of himself in this one

Generico- Si Si, Claudio es muy Powerful, No Bueno for Matthews...

*Claudio brings Shane up and Uppercuts him again, Shane falls hard trying to rolls away, Claudio stops him* If you know whats good for you, you will stay down! *Covers 1...KICKOUT at 1! Claudio growls* Are you Stupid? *Picks Matthews up and goes for another big Uppercut, but Matthews avoids it, and looks steamed. Begins forearming Claudio hard wit all he's got, runs against the ropes, ducks a Lariet, and runs deliveriing a running dropkick to Claudio hard. Claudio stumbles out of the ring a bit shocked getting tp his feet. Shane roars, runs against the ropes and leaps at Claudio for a Tope Suicida, but Claudio counters, he European Uppercuts him as he comes through the ropes right at him. Matthews flops hard on the floor, Claudio is still stumbled back but he uses the guardrail to keep his footing*

Leonard- Oh Matthews tries to build momentum, but Claudio keeps this match in his control, but for how long?

Generico- Ooooh...Uppercut...

*Claudio gets Matthews up* What did I tell you? Huh? *Forearms him in the back sending him down again* I told you to stay down, NOW I MAKE YOU! *Scott yells* Come on Shane! *Claudio growls* Shut up or I'll get you too! *Jagged backs away a little, glaring as Claudio takes a few steps towards Parker* Yeah, you stay back or you'll end up like your friend... *Claudio turns, in the distraction, Shane had gotten up on the apron, Scraams, and runs at Claudio delivering a Crossbody! ...But Claudio stays on his feet when Shane jumps into him, turns, and runs Matthews into the turnbuckle and drops him to the ground unceromoniously*

Leonard- OOH! Matthews run right into the turnbuckle Generico. He;s trying alot but nothings working

*Generico watches through his fingers*

*Claudio chucks Matthews in the ring, gets in and covers 1...2...KICKOUT!. Claudio fumes* STAY DOWN! *He slaps Matthews over the head, gets him up, crosses his arms, shouts* Riiiiiicooollaaaa! *Lifts him up for the Ricola Bomb, but Matthews gets his hands free! Bends and Frankensteiners Claudio, flipping him over hard. Claudio gets back up a bit taken off guard, and Shane runs at him, spins into him, hooks his legs, and flips him for a Headscissors! Claudio gets up, and gets another Headscissors! he gets up again, ANOTHER Headscissors! The Hat Trick completed! Claudio gets up one more time, Shane tops it off with the Spear dropping Claudio hard, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Matthews screams frustrated*

Leonard- Finally Shane got it! Headscissors galore, and followed up by a Spear, and Claudio might be rethinking those earlier comments about now!

Generico- Muy Bien Matthews Muy Bien!

*Shane grabs Claudios legs for a Boston Crab, but Claudio kicks him off before he can turn over. Claudio gets up as Matthews runs at him again, but Claudio is a step ahead, grabs him on his back, hooks his head with his arm, and drives him down hard for the Alpamare Waterslide! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio looks dumbfounded* WHAT?

Leonard- Alpamare Waterslide! But Matthews has come too far for that to do him in!

*Generico claps his hands along with the crowd for Matthews*

*Claudio gets Shane up again, but Shane grabs Claudios long legs and flips him down, turns him over, and sinches in the Boston Crab! Claudio flails in agony as Shane bends him, wrenching the back*

Leonard- THE BOSTON CRAB! BOSTON CRAB! IS THIS IS, WILL cLAUDIO TAP?

Generico- Si si tap!

*Claudio flails as te crowd chants 'TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!'. His bigger body plays a good part here, it gives him reach and strength, and he reaches the ropes! Shane has to break the hold, looks spent, but then Jagged shouts* Shane! *Throws him a red bull, Shane looks at it, looks to the crowd, and they roar*

Leonard- ITS TIME FOR THE RED BULL GENERICO!

Generico- Oooooooole!

*Shane screams* YEAAAAAAH! *Chugs it, then barks stomping the Mat, Claudio turns, Shane kicks him in the stomach, lifts him up and Powerbombs him! And then...lifts him up...and Powerbombs him again...and then...third times the charm...HE DOES IT AGAIN! to the bigger Claudio even! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Shane along with the crowd gives a big* RRRGGGGH!

Leonard- OH! How did Claudio kick out of that Generico?

Generico- *chaants along with the crowd* Matthews! Matthews! Matthews!

*Matthews gets Claudio up, but out of nowhere Claudio kicks him, crosses his arms, lifts him up and slams him for a Ricola Bomb hard! Claudio takes a breather a second, then crawls over and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio looks perplexed...where is he getting it?*

Leonard- Through passion and Red Bull, SHANE WILL NOT QUIT!

Generico- Ole Shane Ole!

*Shane crawls away from Claudio to the Redbull can, there is a little bit left, and he drinks it. Claudio gets up and runs at Shane, who springs up roaring in anger, and SPEARS Claudio, spears him so hard Claudio FLIPS and lands belly first, both are limp on the Mat now. The crowd cheers, gets a 'THIS-IS-AWE-SOME! Chant going*

Leonard- Its hard to diagree with the crowd, this is VERY awesome indeed Generico! The emotion of ths match, both have gotten so far, they dont want it to be the end!

Generico- Si si awesome!

*Shane and Claudio both gets up to their knees, then stagger to their feet. Shane goes over and forearms Claudio, who forearms back, Shane forearms again, Claudio uppercuts him this time, Shane roars on red bull fumes, runs against the ropes, Claudio scouts it quickly, and lifts him up into the air, and as Shane comes down he European Uppercuts him right in the jaw for Swiss Death! Shane falls to the mat hard, but so has Claudio*

Leonard- OH NO! Swiss Death has spelled the end for many opponents, is this the end?

Generico- No Matthews, no end!

*Claudio turns getting up for a cover...but Shane gets up on wobbly legs, pretty much just leaning on Claudio, Claudio looks at him, has to admit, you can see the tinest glimmer of respect, just the TINIEST, Claudio frowns then* Now...you stay down...*takes him one more time, and Uppercuts him down hard with al he's got. Matthews folds, and Claudio covers 1...2...3...Claudio wins! He is the final finalist for the Grand Championship Tournament!*

Leonard- Aaaaaaah and Claudio gets it...and the final four has been decided. Great showing by Matthews though, Claudio wont admit it, but he won some respect tonight...

*Generico sighs and nods to Shane, leaving the commentary booth*

*Claudio leaves quietly, and Scott helps Matthews up to his feet, Scott yells* Come on everybody, round of applause for my buddy! HE EARNED IT! *Crowd cheers mightily and thumps their feet, Della being one of the loudest*

*Leonard claps as well* Good job Shane, you earned this applause my friend...

*Scott grins* You made us proud in this torunamanet bud! *Shane nods discombobulated, Scott nods and turns, and is met with a superkick right to the head, and he falls limp, Shane turns, only to be met by a strong boot, four hooded figures stand in the ring, two start beating Matthews, two on Parker*

Leonard- Wait what the? Oh no its GEKIDO! They picked their spot again!

*Tom bolts to his feet, ready to dive into the fray, but then sees Della ready too, and he has to hold her back, he cant let her rush in there pregnant, Della flails. The fifth comes down from the entrence, brandishing the pipe at them, this is their time right now. Tom gets between the fifth and Della, glaring at him. The fifth pulls down its hood, its the same one that attacked Mike, Green Ant, and almost cost Eddie his match. Della starts around Tom, but Tom holds her back*

Leonard- Oh its the ringleader! The one thats been causing the most trouble. What do these guys want?

*The supposed ringleader grabs a microphone, and speaks* It appears there are some things which need to be cleared up *slowly takes his time getting in the ring as the other four continue their beatdown of Parker and Matthews, they stop and stand firm when he gets in the ring, Parker and Matthews limp below them*

Leonard- This is a travesty! Matthews and Parker didnt deserve this, why drag them into it?

*The figure which attacked Green Ant stands in the ring pacing* People seem to be wondering...who exactly we are, how many of us are there, who could be causing so much destruction and unrest in such a short time? Well...look no further...WE are GEKIDO...

Leonard- So there are five of them folks, and its five too many...

*The figure stands and walks over to a hooded figure* Reveal yourself...*The hooded figure takes off his hood and and cover, to reveal a black mask with one sharp looking pink eye, and a second bigger looking like a chunk of a shard for a second eye, his pants are black also covered in pink shard like designs, a little bit Jigsaw-esque, the ringleader asks* What is your name? *he responds* I am The Shard! *His voice is even a tad like Jigsaw's, he continues* And if you think we havent shattered people before, just you wait!

Leonard- At the expense of all of our fallen comrades it looks like we are finally learning at least their names here...

*The ringleader goes to another* Reveal yourself...*The hooded figure rips of his hood and color, to reveal...an ant...a dark blue ant...antenne and all, one a little loopy looking, sort of just lazying on the side of his head, he's a little thick in body shape, the ringleader asks* What is your name? *the blue ant shouts* assailANT! HAHAHA! And I'm gonna to bring some insANTity to this place! *Shard looks to him...whispers* Up all night thinkin' of that one? *assailANT nods vigourasly* Awesome right? *Shard sighs* ...Yeeeah sure...

Leonard- Wait...an Ant?

*The ringleader goes to the third* Reveal yourself... *He takes his hood off, its another ant, the designs on these ants are a bit different, more evil looking, this one is dark purple, smaller in body girth than assailANT. The ringleader asks* What is your name? *the purple ant responds* I am deiviANT! And we shall take this company and turn it upside down, revealing all the little grimy secrets underneath its surface...

Leonard- Another evil Ant? Little grimey secrets? What are these guys babbling about?

*The ringleader goes to the last* Reveal yourself...*the figure takes off his hood and reveals a bright yellow covered Ant, looks almost like a bee more than an ant, but his antenne and overall look shows him as an ant, bigger but unlike Assailant he's more built in terms of muscle than size. The ringleader asks* What is your name? *he grunts, and responds* combatANT! And if anyone decides to get in our way...they'll surely regret it...

Leonard- These guys are picking the wrong people to fight here...

*The ringleader then speaks his nemae* And I am 17, I have mastered the art of 17 forgotten holds in wrestling...and togeather, we are GEKIDO. *Shane stirs and tries to swipe at 17, but combatANT gives him a stiff forearm sending him down again. 17 looks down coldly*...It seems like we are in need of demonstration of just how dangeroius we are...*17 gets Matthews up. Takes Shane, rolls him through hooking his arm behind his back, and hooks it in a triangle position, wrenching, Shane screams in absolute pain, wrenching and wrenching*

Leonard- Oh my god! SOMEONE STOP THIS! HE'S GOING TO BREAK MATTHEWS ARM!

*17 wrenches hard one more time, then lets Matthews go after a minute, regrabs the mic* Thats just ONE. I believe we have gotten your attention now Tecnicos...Mike...Rudos, the Brudershaft, the entire company! You'll soon see, that we are just getting started...we are here, we are not going away, and we are through waiting...*17 leaves, and the others follow as they run out through the crowd. The Technicos flood out going to Matthews and Parker, Parkers in better shape, Matthews was the one beaten ON TOP of a match, he holds his arm in pain, it looks bad. The medical staff flood out and quickly get him on a stretcher carting him out, Scott worriedly behgind limping with the help of Dasher. Della quickly follows back, a look of worry, and anger at what GEKIDO did all over her face*

Leonard- Well folks...there you go...GEKIDO, has gotten our attention...

*Gavin announces that there will be an intermission before the Final match of the night...the Grand Championship Final. The final four have been decided...but the big story now...is the danger of these five unknowns, this...GEKIDO...*

...

Note- The Grand Championship Final is just around the corner, and not just that, GEKIDO has been revealed! When will they strike next? Who will they attack next? Most importiantly...who will win the Grand Championship of CHIKARA? All of these questions will be answred soon! Stay tuned guys, and please review here and or on the 101 forum!


	29. Intermission Baby

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 29: Intermission Baby

Note: Before the Grand Championship finale happens, theres a slight happening during the intermission thats kind of importiant! So lets get to that, sooner its over, the sooner The Grand Champonship Tournament finally comes to a head!

...

*Matthews is quickly taken to the medical room and the doctos check on his condition, Shane screams when the doctors touch his arm, it feels like its on fire...Della comes in with Tom, she asks* How is he, is he ok? *A medical staff member turns, and replies* He'll live, but he has a tear in his arm muscle...he'll be out of action for a little bit *Matthews shouts* WHAT? *The doctor replies* Fast healing or no fast healing, that arm needs rest *Matthews seeths, Parker next to him, looking pretty upset, Matthews just had an amazing run and GEKIDO just completely derailed him...*

*Della's hands ball up into fists, and she leaves, Tom looks to her* Della- *Della puts up a hand* I just...need a minute ok? *Tom sighs...he knows better than to get in Dellas way when shes angry. Della retreats down the hall...fuming. This is just killing her. All of her friends, even with Mantis gone, are suffering. She gets her daughter back, and immediatly these five unknown people, just...attack her friends...WHY? She walks into a secondary medical room and just lets out a scream. Her friends cant catch a break, even with Mantis gone, its infuriating, it horrible it...she blinks...looks down. Well no wonder nobodies using this medical room...theres a leak. She looks around...doesnt see anything leaking though. Before she can even comprehend it, she feels a sharp pain in her stomach that sends her back, right into a control pad on the wall, which...sends this medical room into lockdown, no one in or out, until the code is overwritten. Della winces as she wobbles to a medical bed...this...this feeling, this pain, its something she never felt before. She falls down onto a medical bed, and it gets worse. This can only mean one thing...the baby...its coming and...THERES NOBODY HERE! She screams* AUUUUUUUGH! *Its official, she is in hell*

*deviANT comes out of the medical closet whistling, this was a great place to hide out, no one even came back here, perfect to disappear and reappear, and make everyones lives miserable. Nothing could get in the way of their plan now. He stops...looks at the locked door, blinks...he doesnt remember locking it. He turns, then jumps as he sees Della is in the room. Della is screaming in pain, nobody's conscious to deliver her baby. deviANT glares* Oh its you, you're the one that tries to get involved in our plans, well if you came to stop us you have another thing coming if-...*He finally sees her giant swollen stomach...and...shes screaming* ...oh no you arent...*Della can't really answer right now, she doesnt even seem to realize he's there. deviANT's eyes widen...he tries to open the door, and it wont...* ...OH...NO...Oh no...ooooh no, GUYS! GUUUUYS! *17 quietly steps out* What are you yelling about, do you want the entire stadium to know where we- *he stops when he sees Della...and sees her stare* ...What? *combatANT comes out* What? Whats going on? *turns, sees Della*...Oh... *assailANT comes out, turns to Della, and laughs pointing* Shes got a bubble! *Shard comes out* What the heck are you blabbering about now assailANT? *Sees Della* ...Please tell me...she isnt doing...what I think shes doing right now...TELL ME NOW...*deviANT groans* I cant!

*Della screams, shes out of it pretty much, but she knows what she needs right now* DOOOOOCTOOOOOOR! *Doesn't even know who's in the room with her, all her senses are practically blotted out by this pain she never experienced before, and is experiencing it just a tad earlier than she though, in a situation she wouldnt think she was in*

*Shard stares, then screams* Shes having a BABY! What do we do? We arent supposed to do this! *combatANT growls* Dont look at me, it wasn't MY bright idea to hide in here! *deviANT yells* Oh SURE! Blame me right? I just knew she would be having her baby in this room at this very moment! *assailANT just laughs* Bubble Baby! *The arguing continues until 17 finally says* SHUT. UP. *And the room goes quiet...aside from Della's constant screaming. 17 stares at her...then says* Look...we dont have a choice here. I dont want to help this woman, but she's in labor, and the door wont open. *He takes in a deep breath* Despite the fact she allies herself with them, this could end badly if we dont at least deliver the kid and get out of here...*deviANT sighs* Well 17...what do we do here? *17 turns* Shard get some warm towels... *Shard nods* Alright... *He goes to get them, 17 continues* combatANT...you are strong willed...you're delivering the kid...*combatANT stares...shouts* WHAT? *17 crosses his arms* You're saying you arent strong enough to do it? That you are so tough, but cant do this? * combatANT stares...the growls* I hate how you can work this...fine! Fine Ill do it... *17 turns again* assailANT...hold her hand...*assailANT nods* Oh thats an easy job! *He holds her hand , and Della practically CRUSHES it, assailANT is silent for a few seconds...then speaks up*...hehehehe..hahaha...OOOOOOOOW! ...hehehehe...AAAAAAHAAAOOOW! ...Wheeeeee...OOOOOOOOW! *Shard puts a towel on Dellas head. combatANT takes a deep breath* You SO owe me for this 17...*turns to Della* Um...uh...if you can here me... push. Yeah...I think thats what your supposed to do, push!

*Tom walks down the hall. He figures he has let Della cool off enough, time to go and console her. He passes by this medical room, and turns his head slightly...and sees Della in there, on her back, screaming in pain DELIVERING, and a roomful of Gekido. His mind absolutely blanks, and he slams a fist into the glass. But this is thick bulletproof glass made for these medical rooms. Tom links his fists together, imagines his father's face, and swings and swings*

*Della groans and pushes hard, combatANT nods* Ok good, thats a good push and- OH SWEET MOTHER OF WHAT IS THAT!? AUUUUUUUGH! Ooooooooh thats something I never wanted to see in my life! Ever in my life, but there it is! AUUUUUGH! *Shard sighs* Oh it cant be that bad I mean- *looks* AAAAAAAUUUGHH! Ok it is that bad! I'm sorry! *deviANT shakes his head* Oh for the love of it cant be that- OOOOOH THERE GO THE EYES, THERE GO THE EYES! *17 glares* Will you all stay focused? *deviANT glares* Well why dont YOU take a look? *17 replies simply* Im not an idiot...*deviANT growls, at least he and Shard can move away from that...combatANT is stuck there, he screams* I HATE YOU ALL! *assailANT just continues to laugh* I Found out how many bones are in my hand! Theres alot! *combatANT pleads* Oh Please PUSH AGAIN! If pushing gets this over with faster I think we both agree, WE WANT THIS OVER!

*Della gives one last giant scream, then slumps as the baby slides out into combatANT's waiting hands, and Della passes out from the pain. combatANT pauses, and looks down, just like that...he's holding an infant...he blinks. assailANT laughs* Dawwwww...BABY! *Shard shakes his head* ...A disgusting disgusting miracle... *17 looks away* Good, its delivered, thats over with... *deviANT sighs* I think we're supposed to clean it off and...cut that hose thing on its stomach *assialANT frowns* Aww but that looks cool... *17 takes a pretty wobbly combatANT over and they begin cleaning the child, combatANT is shaking some cobwebs* That...happened...*17 sighs* Yes it happened, now snap out of it...

*deviANT looks at the kid* So..lets get a good look at the thing... *looks down at it, assailANT comes over* Oh I wanna see it! *Goes over shaking his hand to try and get feeling back in it...if possible. Shard comes over too...all five look down at the baby. The baby opens its eyes a little, then stretches, wailing. Its black curly hair is matted down, still damp, and it has the prettiest, liquid brown eyes that squinch shut as she screams. deviANT groans holding his antenne* Make it stop! *17 frowns* Like I know how! *Shard thinks* Ummm...the mom right the mom makes it stop! *combatANT roars* The moms out cold! *assailANT beams* She still crushed my hand though! *combatANT growls* Oh for the love of...*Holds the baby wrapping it* What am I supposed to do, rock the thing? *Shard sighs* Its a girl genius... *combatANT glares* Dont make me hurt you...fine...Ill try that...*rocks it a little. Nope, no change. combaANT groans* That didnt work, now what? *deviANT thinks* Um...maybe its hungry? *combatANT sighs*...Oh well thats sure perfect... where are we going to find a stupid bottle? *17 said simply* We're locked in so we arent... *deviANT pulls antenne* There HAS to be a way to make it stop right now... *assailANT suggests* Lets sing a song! *17 replies* Shut up assailANT...

*combatANT gets an idea* Here let me try something...*Goes over...smacks assailANT over the head, his eyes spin and he WHUMPS to the ground, combatANT sees if that makes the baby stop crying. However, the Baby's too young for that to be funny. combatANT frowns* Well thats usually my way of cheering myself up... *Antenne droop near her reach, and quicker than a hiccup, the baby gets one in her mouth and instantly shuts up. combatANT growls* AH! HEY GET OFF OF- *17 cuts him off* No you idiot! It shut her up...for our sanity's sake...keep that antenne in her mouth... *combatANT seeths* I have gotten stuck with the WORST jobs today... *assailANT replies* Hey my hand got smushed an you smacked me on the head! *combatANT smacks him on the head again sending him down* You didn't see what I saw...*shiver* dont think about it dont think about it...

*The baby's eyes drift closed, and she relaxes, drifting off to sleep. assailANT gets back up* Dawwwwww *combatANT glares at him* SHUT. UP. *Shard blinks, finally realizing*...Anyone else hear that noise? ...sounds like thunder...*deviANT nods* Yeah just noticed that through all of this...*points to door* The doors locked and someones trying to get in...badly...*There is at least a bit of a spiderwebbing of cracks going on in the glass, no matter how thick it is. Tom's a big guy, and he's losing it fast. deviANT stares* I think thats the dad...I think he wants to get in *combatANT sighs* Good, maybe he wants to thank us, we delivered the kid and everything...I got my hands more than dirty...so...we're locked in. *Shard goes over* Theres a keypad over here...whats the password? *17 sighs* Does it look like we know? *assailANT comes over* Oh, I got it! *Stares...and smashes the control panel with a fist, Shard shoves him away* You idiot! You just broke it! Now we'll never- *a voice rings over them 'Control Panel Broken, Lockdown disengaged', Shard blinks* ...What the hell kind of security system is that? *assailANT nods* A good one!

*Tom rushes in, only now he's split between going to his unconscious wife, or grabbing the baby from the Gekido. He stands there for a second. combatANT goes over sighing* ...So yeah...*Holds out kid* Happy Baby Day or whatever-something...you're welcome. *Tom snatches her out of combatANT's hands and just as immediatly, slams a fist into his head* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? *combatANT recoils* Guh... *He falls to the ground out cold. Shard stares* HEY! *assailANT gets in front of combatANT* Hey! Thats not a thank you...I dont think. Hey wait a minute combatANT thanked me like that a few times! *17 sighs* Im not surprised...*Tom, holding the baby in one arm, sweeps assailANT aside with a powerful blow of the other* Thank you? For what? For abusing mine and Della's good friends? For cowardly sneaking up on them when they were down? *assailANT flops down next to combatANT* *deviANT stares*...Really? *Goes up next* Look I understand you're in a bit of a blind rage and all due to the wife in labor and the newborn baby and all...but come on you HAD to knock out the two biggest guys of the group? You know who has to drag them out of here? ME...and thats just perfectly fun to do given their both bigger than I am. Im not exactly a big guy like you to be doing that! so thanks alot I really appreciate that...*Shard gulps* deviANT...I dont think you should be telling him off *deviANT sighs* Look Im going to- *He gets a clonk on the head next, and joins the growing pile of unconsious GEKIDO. Shard stares, 17's already gone. He slowly drags deviANT away onto a cart and drags assailANT and combatANT too* Im just...going to...go now...*leaves quickly*

*Tom turns away and over to Della. Then quickly calls down the hall* I need a doctor in here! *The Doctors come quickly by Toms call* The baby was delivered! Help my wife! *The doctors quickly rush in and tend to Della, but luckily, she is just spent from the delivery. They check the child, and she is fine too. Tom leans against the wall with a sigh, thank goodness...Della jerks awake* AUUUUGH PREGANANT IN LABOR! *To quickly rushes to her* Its ok honey its ok...the baby's here *Della stares* She is...s-shes ok? *Tom nods* Yes yes, here *he gets the baby, and hands her to Della. Della stares...and tries not to tear up...her baby, shes here, and she looks perfectly healthy. She has no clue how though, she assumes with the doctors all around they found her in time.*

*Meanwhile Grim comes in* Oh dere you two are, just wanted to let you know the next match will be starting soon, de Tecnico's will be wantin' ye out dere wit' de baby...*he blinks...then speaks up* It came NOW? *Della's hair is all matted and damp from sweat, it's a mess everywhere, and Tom is just staring at this baby in Dellas arms, stroking her cheek like she's made of glass. Grim sighs* Do ye want me ta keep dis a secret or- *Della speaks up tiredly* No...no thats not fair to them, let them know now...I can handle it. *Grim nods* Okay...*He leaves. Soon the sound of what sounds like a stampede comes toward the room, and all the technicos flood in. Della stares...and takes a deep breath* Um...the baby...came early...*Jigsaw stares* Um...we can see that... *Storm grins* Neat! *Colin claps his hands togeather* ...Alright! Im an Uncle to another kid! I get to teach this one how to be tough *Gerard mutters* The baby's fresh out of the womb and its already tougher than you... *Colin turns* What was that? *Gerard shakes his head8 Nothing...*Della tries to smoothe back her hair. All it does is sproing out in all directions. She sighs* Well, I hear the final match is starting soon...come and see her...

*The first one that comes up to her bedside is Kingston, goes up and looks at the baby, silently. He's gone through alot lately...but his anger level he's had, well he looks at this kid and it goes right down to zero for the moment. He takes one of its little hands and kisses it, smiles...a gentle Eddie Kingston, take a picture. He speaks up* ...She's beautiful Baby Girl...shes a beautiful baby girl...*The baby's hand squeezes just a little in her sleep. Kingston smiles slightly* Shes already got herself a grip, tough like her parents...*Della smiles*

*Storm pats toms leg* Hey Tom congradulations! I wonder if she'll like me...what do you think? *Tom smiles at him* Too early to tell. *Storm nods* Well...hey you like me, an I can make funny faces at her...by just...plainly staring at her...*Tom smiles and nods* I know she'll like you Storm...

*Green Ant goes over with Soldier and Fire Ant. Green speaks up* A beautiful girl Della...anytime you need help, Fire Ant can keep up with a energized baby, and Soldier Ant can take as many diaper changes you neeed *Soldier Ant salutes and nods. Della smiles* Thank you... I think I want to take care of her myself, or try anyway but I'll always keep that in mind...

*Kobald, Obariyon and Kodama come up next, Kobald crawls on the bed sniffing the baby curiously* Ooooh...its a mini Della! *The baby opens her eyes, and screams. Kobald jumps back* GYAH! *falls back on the bed, sits up...droops* Oooh...she no like Kobald...*Della sighs weakly* No, Koba. She's just hungry thats all. She is too young to know what to be afraid of...*Kobald stares* ...Ooooh *Obariyon sighs* Yeah well when she learns to be afraid of us... *Kodama replies* Oh Im sure if she gets to know us as a baby she wont be scared of us...Della will make sure of that...*Della nods* Absolutely. *Kobald laughs* Oh good, then I get to help and save her from Bathtimes from the evil Mommy! ...*He blinks...click click click...DING!* Ooooh...we're doomed...*Della grins, Kobald gulps* ...AHA...very doomed *Kodama nods* You're goig to need a bigger boat...

*Della gives a weak chuckle. Coughs.* Um. Need to. Um. Feed her. *Kobald nods* Ok...*blinks, doesnt get it...Kodama drags him off the bed* Ill...explain it to him...best I can later...*Della nods with a sigh* Thanks Koda. *Storm nods* But we gotta get back, you gonna watch on the big screen? The Final Four you know...*Della nods* I will. Promise. I'll be cheering for you. *Kingston nods* Ok then *Storm nods* ...well we gotta go...*They all leave, Della starts to feed the new little girl, watching the screen. She urges Tom to rejoin the match and cheer on her behalf, she'll be just fine. Reluctantly, he kisses her on the head and returns. He wont dare tell her how the baby actually was delivered, or the Tecnico's, there are more importiant things to worry about right now to worry them about this right now. The Grand Championship Tournament...its finally going to come to a head, and CHIKARA by the end of it will have a Champion...he's just hoping its a good one...*

...

Note- And thats the end of this chapter! New baby hooray! GEKIDO get knocked out for delivering it...Im sure that will go over great! Well, the Finale is next chapter, please review here and or on the 101 Forum, until the next big chapter! See you later!


	30. The Grand Finale!

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 30: The Grand Finale!

Note: This is it! The first CHIKARA Grand Champion is going to be crowned! Who will it be? It all comes down to this! Hope you all enjoy it! Its been a long road, but the quest for the Grand Champion, ends here!

...

*Gavin walks back into the ring...and booms* CHIKARA Fans old and new alike, and watching at home LIIIIVE all this time, we appreciate your patience, and we hope you have loved every bit of the action. Is everybody having a good tiiiiiiiime? *The crowd EXPLODES* Thats what I like to hear! Because now, fans old and new, it is time for your...Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NNNNNNNNNT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EVENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG G! *The crowd stomps their feet and cheers loudly as Tom returns to his seat with the others, Della watching from the medical room*

*The screen flickers to Generico* Hola Amigoa! Generico Numero Uno. Generico win title! BUENO! El Generico new Grand Champion! OLE! *crowd cheers*

Leonard- Well CHIKARA Fans...its been a road...but here we are at the Grand Championship final, a Four Way Eliminator, where only one will walk away champion. Joining me at this time, is the one who will pressent tha belt to the winner, our new Director of Fun, Mandy!

Mandy- Hello Leonard...you have been doing a decent job out here...

Leonard- Thats great coming from you, you know last thing I want is to be fired

Mandy- Then continue to do what you do and that wont happen...*Leonard gulps slightly...Mandy gives a chilling vibe to anyone*

*Screen flickers to Storm* ...Well...this is it. Though I didnt make it to the final like I wanted with how Green Ant was attacked...this is my final step to redemption. That title...in my hands would signify that...all the stuff Ive done, all the betrayel, with that title...its gone. With that title...all of the mistakes Ive made, they get washed away...thats why tonight, Claudio, Generico, even you Eddie, I remember the last time we fought when you busted me up, I remember that and I learned fro it. Tonight, I take you all down, and tonight, Shane Storm, will become the first Grand Champion! *Tom smiles and claps a little*

*Screen flickers to Claudio* Tonight is the final step in the Brudershafts plan...tonight we take CHIKARA by a firm grip, and no one, not even this new little group of Gekido will stand in the way of our dominance. Kinston you are nothing, Storm you are a forgotten man, and Generico...well...you are just a fool. Tonight, the Grand Championship belongs to Claudio Castagnoi...tonight...the Brudershaft...reign supreme! *Several in the crowd cheer* Bru-der-sha-aft!

Leonard- I cant believe these guys have fans...

Mandy- When you have respect you get fans...

*Screen flickers to Eddie* ...So...this is it. You know for alot of this tournamant...I wasnt focused...things kept...gettin' in my head, Ultramantis, then the BDK, then GEKIDO almost cost me my match. They attack me...make me take out aggression on people I like that I dont mean to! ...And I was still fuming still storing that anger. It wasnt till recently...until I held that hand of the most beautiful child that Ive ever seen...that I realized...that Im letting them all get in my head. Im letting them steer me off a cliff, make me choose my own path of derailment. Im focused again...Im focused on what I want, what I need...that title. See Ive done some things in my life...alot of things I regret, alot of hurt...alot of pain...alot of things I still feel. So tonight...when I win that championship...that pain will lesson, and Ill be a new man...Ill be the first Grand Champion. Nothing personal Storm, Generico, but Claudio...yeah you and me partna' we're gonna have a good time when I bash your skull in...TONIGHT! A new Grand Champion is crowned...and his name is Eddie Kingston! HOLLA AT ME... *Della smiles* You go King.

*Theme of Generico plays, and he comes out bouncing with a purpose* OLE! OLE OLE OLEEEE! OLEEEE! OLEEEE!

Leonard- And here comes El Generico! He has probably had the most interesting climb to this point. He defeated Veronica quickly in the first round...no shock to anyone, then whe it seemed Tursas would be able to defeat him, Archibald Peck, like he has done over and over again to Tursas, cost him the match it seems. The third match however he finally got the ball rolling, and he beat Kodama in a hard fought contest. Question is can he get the big one tonight?

Mandy- Generico is an interesting competitor, lets see how he deals with three other people in the ring with him...

*Theme of the Unstable plays and out comes Storm, focused as he can be* LETS DO THIS! *high fives Tom nodding as he goes to the ring*

Leonard- Shane Storm began this Tournament as STIGMA, ands wwhen it looked like Donst had the match under control, STIGMA shocked the world, transforming back into Storm, and pulling out the victory. Much more focused, he faced Ophidian next, and gave an end to his Venemous and Vile ways. Unfortunatly GEKIDO had other plans for his semi final match, and Green Ant was taken out by the man we now know as 17, leaving Storm to advance by default. Because of that you might think that gives Storm a slight Stamina edge, but we'll see how long that lasts in a match like this

Mandy- With the three men he's facing, any stamina he has will be gone abruptly...

*Theme of the BDK plays, and out comes Claudio, poses* This waist needs a title, IN NAME DER BRUDERSHAFT! *gets in the ring cooly, making the BDK cross*

Leonard- Claudio's title run was also an impressive one. In round 1 he defeated Soldier Ant and looked dominant while doing so. The next match he had would be against Hallowicked, where he had another impressive showing, and knocked him out as well. It wasnt until Matthews almost shocked the world again, that Claudio was really tested out there, and he was tested extremely well., but Claudio with the experience edge prevailed Unfortunatly for Shane, GEKIDO made a statement at his expense, 17 injuring Matthews, and he'll be out for a little bit because of that...

Mandy- GEKIDO intrigues me...but dont worry, I have something planned for them...

*Theme of Eddie plays, and out comes Kingston with a purpose, eyes cold and focused on that ring with the competitors in it, takes the available corner in it, all the men are staring at each other, a four way is very umpredictable...it can form strange partnerships...and also be bad for the person being partnered up on...you have to be careful in these types of matches...*

Leonard- Last but certianly not least is Eddie Kingston! I dont know if anyone has shown more grit than Kingston in this Tournameent Mandy. Round 1 was an easy one for Kingston, when he flattened Crossbones. However after that nothing was easy, he would eventually win a war between himself and Ares, which Im sure Claudio is thinking about. After that GEKIDO tried to get in Kingstons head, and 17 impersonated Del Rey at one point in the match, trying to injure Kingstons already injured leg, but Sara chased him off, but in the end, she fell victim to Kingston.

Mandy- Now that all four are in the ring, lets see who wants the title more...

*The Bell rings and Claudio gets out of the ring, hands up* Im not getting my hands dirty to start this...you three have at it...*the three look at each other as Claudio does some warm up stretching outside, he turns only to be met by a No Hands Space Flying Tigersault by Generico, sending both sprawling on the outside. Storm and Kingston look at them...shrug and turn to each other and lock up, Storm gets Kingston in a wristlock, King breaks it and forearms Storm hard, not one for many holds, Storm forearms back, Edddie forearms harder, Strosm recoils back running into the ropes, runs at Kingston, but Kingston grabs Storm and hooks his leg and throws him over his head for an Exploder Suplex. Storm lands hard, Kingston gets up to capitalize, but Generico got back up to the apron and springboards off the ropes, leapes and dropkicks Eddie down*

Leonard- Oh and already it is pandamonium! Claudio tries to avoid a big brawl but Generico put an end to that, Eddie gets the best of Storm there but there is Generico again, all have something to prove and all are showing it!

Mandy- Lets see how this progresses...

*Storm rolls to the corner, Generico gets Eddie up, delivers a few right hands, springs off the ropes, goes for a Flying Calf Kick but Eddie brings his forearms up and blocks it. Genrrico gets up and goes for a leaping enzugiri, but Eddie blocks that as well. Generico springs up and runs at Eddie and dodges a Lariet, and runs swinging up on Eddies side using Eddies arm as a swinging point, hooks his legs around his neck spinning him for a Hurricanranna. Eddie flips dazed, and Generico runs and this time connects to Eddie with a Calf Kick. Generico gets up as Eddie rolls away, Generico turns into Storm who was waiting and lifts him for an Air Raid Crash, but Generico fights out of it, Storm goes for a right hand, but Generico grabs his arm and spins him around, hooking him around the middle and his one arm in a half full nelson, flips him over for a Half and Half Suplex. Storm folds and Generico covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Generico gets up, and is met right in the face by a Running Uppercut by Claudio, covers 1...2...KICKOUT!*

Leonard- Generico with the upper hand right to that point! Claudio floors him with an uppercut, but with whats at stake, no one is giving up that easily

Mandy- I wonder how much punishment they'll all be willing to take for the prize...

*Claudio gets Generico and throws him over the top rope, but he holds on. Claudio not noticing as he's forearmed in the back by Kingston, Kingston turns him and hooks him for a Uranage Suplex, Claudio elbows out and knees Kingston in the stomach* Ill teach you to respect me! *Picks Eddie up and delivers a Vertical Suplex. Claudio gets up proud of himself, turns to see Generico positioned himself on the apron, he leaps and springboards off the ropes and crossbodies Claudio, but Claudio doesnt go down, he grins triumphant* Yes! This is power! * He turns, Storm is right in front of him, he runs and spins his body and delivers a Tornado Kick square to Claudio's head sending him down. Generico on top of him its a cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm takes the advantage gets Generico off of Claudio. He grabs Claudio for something, but Generico rolls Storm up before he can try what he was doing. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm rolls through, Generico gets up and gets forearmed by Storm, who spins Generico from the force and hooks his head on the way back spiking him for the Flowing DDT, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm gets up frustrated, and turns right into a Uranage Suplex by Eddie, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie's the one now that gets up frusttrated, to be Bicycle Kicked down by Claudio, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio growls getting to a knee angrily, turns his head and is superkicked by Generico sending him down, Generico also falls for a breather, all men down*

Leonard- Oh what action! What chaos in the ring right now, all men are exchanging moves, and kicking out showing they arent willing to quit, who has the edge here Mandy?

Mandy- I assume Generico sicne he was the last to deliver a move, but in this match you are foolish to underestimate anyone...

*Eddies the first up with Generico, he forearms him, Generico wobbles and responds with a right hand, he grabs Eddie and whips him against the ropes, Kingston dodges Generico's clothesline, and when Generico rebounds back he cracks him for a Lariet so hard he backflips landing on his stomach. Kingson covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kingston growls, gets to his knees and doesnt see Storm who comes and cracks him with THAT JAPANESE MOVE! Enzuguri right to the head! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm cant believe that. Gets up and is forearmed down by Claudio and then thrown over the ropes, Claudio poses again, but Storm gets up and reaches in the ring grabbing his legs and dragging him outside where they begin to brawl exchanging forearms on the outside. Meanwhile Eddie gets Generico up, throws him againt the ropes, Generico ducks another Lariet, ignores Eddie and Somersault Plancha Frontflips right over the ropes and onto Storm, Claudio avoids it and grins, turns and is met with a Tope Suicide by Kingson sending him into a guardrail, all four men fall to the floor hard*

Leonard- Oh what a Sommersault Plancha by Generico! Claudio thought he avioded danger there, but he gets a Suicide Dive by Kingston despite his hurting leg!

Mandy- Interesting, how much longer will that leg hold up under the pressure?

*Generico is the first up, gets out of the group who are all staggering to their feet. Once their all up he jumps on the apron, springs up to the top turbuckle and Moonsaults off the turnbuckle onto the outside. He hits Kingston and Claudio but Storm avoids. Storm gets back in the ring, once all three get up staggering again, he runs and Frontflip Tope Suicidas through the middle rope onto Generico and Claudio, Kingston avoiding. Kingston look at all three down...contemplating with himself. He looks to the top turnbuckle, then his leg, then the crowd who cheers...he shrugs and begins to climb it. He's not one to normaly do high flying moves...sets one man in his sight, Claudio, when he gets up, he leaps off the top to the outside for a Top Rope Crossbody right on Claudio! Generico and Storm rolling away to catch their breaths respectively*

Leonard- OOOOH! Kingston with a top rope move! You do not see that often Mandy, he wants this, all four men are willing to do what they absolutly must for this opportunity! They know it may never come again!

Mandy- Exactly...lets see how that weighing on their moinds also plays on the outcome. So far Im impressed by all four, lets see how long that lasts...

*Generico and Storm begin a forearm exchange on the apron, Storm goes for a DDT on the apron, but Generico counters hooking Storms head and delivers a Brainbuster on the Apron! What a sick impact it makes. Storm flops off of the ring and rolls away disoriented. Generico follows and runs at Storm leaping through the Turnbuckle and grabbign Storms head on the way through spinning him down for a Tornado DDT! Storm flops on the ground limp. Generico grabs Storm and rolls him in the ring. He covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Generico looks up shocked. He gets Storm up for another Brainbuster, Storm flails halfway counteing, gets Generico and lifts him over his back, hooking his head under his arm, and slams him for a desperation Air Raid Crash. Both go limp in the ring*

Leonard- OH WHAT A BRAINBUSTER! Generico shows how agile he is with the DDT, but he cant capitalize! Air Raid Crash Mandy! Both are down!

Mandy- I wonder how much that took out of both in this match...they have to remember, there are two other guys on the outside to be using this kind of energy...but then again...wit the title on the line they arent thinking about Stamina

*Claudio gets up wobbling, he throws Kingston into the guardrail quickly as he too gets up, Kingston slumps. Storm covers Generico eventually 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm groans rolling away, Claudio gets into the ring as Generico staggers to his feet, Claudio grabs him and slams him down for the Alpamare Waterslide, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio looks up wide eyed. Doesn't waste too much time, gets up and hooks Generico's arms for a Ricola Bomb. He is about to lift, but Storm uses Generico as a stepping stool and cracks Claudio for THAT JAPANSES MOVE!, Claudio releases a limp Generico and falls, Storm covers him 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm flops panting*

Leonard- Oh just when Claudio thought he would be in control, Storm uses quite an interesting execution of THAT JAPANESE MOVE...but it worked!

Mandy- Like I said Leonard, in this match you have to adapt, do things you dont normally do...if you want that title you'll be willing to die for it...

*Storm gets to his feet and grabs Claudio, gets him for a Piledriver, but Generico gets up and runs at Storm and crakcs him with a Yakuza Kick! This time a prone Claudio falls down in the ring as Storm falls out of the ring, Generico sets Claudio in the ring, runs and Split Leg Moonsaults off the ropes onto Claudio! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Generico gets up holding his head, doesnt see Eddie behind him, who hooks Generico for the Backdrop Suplex spiking him on his head hard, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie roars in frustration, he wants to get rid of at least one guy but nobody is staying down...it emphasizes the importiance of this match, how badly all four want it*

Leonard- No one wants to be that first one out, their digging down deep at this point!

Mandy- One is bound to give out at some point, but I can wait...

*Eddie goes over to Claudio, gets him in the turnbuckle, and chops, chops chosp chops CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP ...chop...chop...CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP- *Kingston hears Generico coming and sidesteps and avoids his Yakuza, instead Claudio gets clocked in the head, Claudio falls over limp, Generico turns, Kingston goes for a Backfist, but Generico ducks. Generico spins Eddie around, hooks his arms through his own legs, and lifts fliping him up hooking him again for the Double Pumphandle Orange Crush Bomb, flips him over the second time sitout powerbombing him down, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Not just a kickout Kingston rolls out runs at a sitting Generico and delivers the Sliding D forearm sending him down before Generico could even react. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie pounds the mat frustrated*

Leonard- OOOOH! No give in Kingston, no give in Generico! No give in anyone yet, the title hangs in the balance!

*Mandy watches silenly, fingers laced on the table, watching as each man kicks out of the others strongest moves*

*Eddie gets Generico up, but Generico gets out and kicks Kingston in the stomach. Generico hooks him for a Brainbuster, but Kigston pushes Generico away, right into Claudio who's recovered and back up. Claudio lifts Generico up in midair and clocks him on the way down for a Swiss Death, Generico still stays on his feet even if their like jelly now, he turns and is met with a Backfist by Kingston, Generico crumbles, Kingston goes for the cover but Claudio grabs Kingston and hooks his arms lifting him and throwing him away from Generico for the Ricola Bomb out of nowhere! Claudio covers Generico himself 1...2...3! Pinfall, Generico eliminated, Claudio gets up proudly*

Leonard- Oh its a double team effort by Claudio and Kingston but dont tell Claudio that! He has it all over his face that he did everything there, and Kingston took a hard hit from that Ricola Bomb there too I dont know if he'll be able to recover...

Mandy- Three to go...lets see if Kingston is indeed as durable as he says he is after that...

*Claudio goes to cover Kingston next 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio gets up frustrated. Claudio turns, and Storm is there, he lifts Claudio over trying to hook an Air Raid Crash on him, but Claudio gets out and Lariets him down. Claudio turns him over, and hooks Storm in the inverted CHIKARA Special*

Leonard- Well Kingston kicks out but INVERTED CHIKARA SPECIAL! Claudio looking to Eliminate Storm here!

Mandy- Lets not forget who defeated Donst by countering out of this. This so called uncounterable move does have a chink in the armor...

*Claudio wrenches, making sure Shanes moth is nowhere near his leg, theres nowhere to go for him...he brings his hand up ready to tap...annnnd...BACKFIST! Eddie backfists Claudio right in the head, making him break the hold!*

Leonard- OH! Whats Eddie doing its Elimination rules! Storm was going to be eliminated for sure!

Mandy- Sometimes hatred in seeing soemone pick up pins, comes before priority...

*Claudio gets up, Eddie grabs him hooks him and throws him up and down for the Royal Fkush DDT, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie gets up, goes for the Sliding D, but Claudio dodges it. Claudio gets up, as Eddie runs at him, but he gets Bicycle Kicked, Eddie falls down dazed. Claudio sees Storm coming and goes for another Bicycle Kick but Shane ducks it, and revounds off the ropes and dropkicks Claudio down. Claudio gets up quickly only to be scoop slammed by the impressive strength of Storm. Storm goes to the top rope, goes for a front flip senton to Claudio, but he moves! Storm hits nothing, he gets up and is met by a Bicycle Kick this time, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio seeths frustrated*

Leonard- My god with one man down its gotten even fiercer than before! Claudio, Storm, Kingston, the action is so close I can barely call it!

Mandy- Its clear all want the belt badly...but which one wants it just a bit more?

*Claudio gets up and hooks Storms arms for the Ricola bomb, lifts him up, but as he does Eddie gets up and runs at him and Yakuzas his stomach sending him down and getting Storm free. Storm rolls out, Claudio gets up holding his middle, Storm and Kingston nod to each other. Storm takes a prone Claudio over his back, runs and delivers an Air Raid Crash! Claudio flops as Storm gets out and gets Claudio in a sitting position. Kingston then roars and runs at him clocking him with the Sliding D! Cover 1...2...3, Pinfall! Claudio Eliminated, Both Eddie and Storm catch a breather a second balancing on the ropes. Eddie gets up breathing, so does Storm, both look at each other...they both shake hands and nod to each other...this is it...the crowd erupts, they know it too*

Leonard- CLAUDIOS GONE! Wrestling fans this is it! Down to the final two. After what seemed like an eternity of matches, close calls, controveersy, we are here, we have arrive, one of these two men will be your new Grand Champion!

Mandy- Now the question is...which wants it more?

*Eddie Forearms Storm who forearms back, Eddie forearms harder, Storm returns with gusto, Eddie chops Storm, who chops him back, Eddie chops storm rapidly, but its returned with multiple forearms by Storm, Eddie headbutts Storm hard, Storm reels, and headbutts him right back!*

Leonard- Man each showing just how tough they are, everything being returned with just as much power!

Mandy- Some very hard shots...Im shocked their skulls didnt crack on that headbutt...

*Storm goes for another forearm, but Eddie catches him, flips him over for a Uranage Suplex, but Storm counters hooking Eddies head on the way down, Storm plants Eddie for a DDT! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm exhales*

Leonard- Oh what a counter by Storm, but it isnt over yet!

Mandy- I wouldnt think it was after what each has gone through, its time to kick into reserves...

*There it is, Tom and Della's favorite players, up against each other. Della is cheering tiredly from the medical room, Tom from the front seats. Storm gets Eddie up, gets his leg over his head, leaps up for the Assisted Hurricanranna, But Eddie counters that Powerbombing Storm hard! cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie stumbles to a knee catching a breath, Storm rolls through, and leaps at Kingston with THAT JAPANESE MOVE out of nowhere and sheer instinct and desperatiion! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm flops next to Eddie, two exhausted warriors, fighting for the crown...*

Leonard- I can barely hear myself over this crowd Mandy! This is absolutely insane!

Mandy- The title awaits one of them, but who that is is still way up in the air...

*Storm gets up and grabs Eddie, and takes him to the turnbuckle, lifting him to the top rope, maneuvers him around, looks like he's going for an Air Raid Crash off the top rope! Kingston flails out of it, forearms Storm hard, gets behind him on the top rope, hooks his arm, and jumps, and delivers a Top Rope Backdrop Suplex to Storm, both landing hard on the mat hard!The crowd chants 'HOLY POOP! HOLY POOP! HOLY POOP!'*

Leonard- OOOOOOOOH! Could this be it, Eddie's too tired to roll over and cover, but you have to Eddie look whats on the line!

Mandy- Hmm...interesting chant...

*Eddie slowly crawls over, and drapes an arm over storm, this has to be it cover 1...2...KICKOUT! HE KICKED OUT! Eddie looks at Storm like he cant believe it...and thats because he CANT BELIEVE IT...*

Leonard- The look on Eddies face tells the entire story! I cant believe it either!

*Even Mandy slightly arches a brow, she thought Storm was done*

*Eddie takes Storm up, goes for the Backfist, but Storm blocks it! How does he even have coherancy at this point? Storm spins Eddie around and scoops him up in a Tombstone Position, and spikes him for the Tombstone Piledriver! Storm just falls on a limp Eddie for a cover, its over, 1...2...K-I-C-K-O-U-T! Storm doesnt even move...mainly because he's so exhausted he cant, just rolls on his back staring at the ceiling*

Leonard- HOW DID KINGSTON KICK OUT OF THAT! HOW?

*Mandy doesnt say anything now, now she just watches, this match may have even overexceeded what she even thought herself...*

*What more can Storm do? What more can Eddie do? Storm gets up wobbily, and turns Eddie over, and hooks Eddies leg and wrist, and sinches in the CHIKARA Special, the move that he gave away the counter to, the move that made him lose everything...can it win back for him in one foul swoop!? Della and Tom holds their breath*

Leonard- CHIKARA Special! This move means more to Storm than alot of wrestlers in the back, will it be his saving grace, will Eddie Tap?

*Mandy continues to watch closely*

*Eddie is barely flailing...this looks like it may end via TKO...but then Eddie starts flailing a bit more...and then a bit more, screams and with all his strength brings his leg up and kicks Storm square in the head, Storm releases the hold rolling away reeling, both men down again...both Della and Tom's jaws slack, they cant believe it...*

Leonard- Oh just when ypu think Kingston is done for, he digs down deep, I dont know where he finds it, but this match isnt over yet folks!

Mandy- Somethings got to give Chikarason...

*Both Men get up, Storm goes for a forearm, but out of nowhere Eddie Backfists him! Storm reels, and goes for another forearm and connects, Eddie seeths, and Backfists Storm again! Storm turns slightly, and Eddie backfists him right in the back of the head, Storm is still on his feet...though he has a faraway look Eddie huffs, and spits out* ...Partna'...as far as Im concerned...you have gotten your redemption *He grabs him and hooks his legs around his stomach dropping down with Storm for a Rear-Naked chokehold. Tom leans forward*

Leonard- THREE BACKFISTS! Plus the Rear-Naked Choke get the belt ready folks!

*Mandy seems to relax a bit after this event*

*Three backfists plus submission...he cant move...he's done...the ref checks...and rings the bell Winner...and new Grand Champion...EDDIE KINGSTON!*

Leonard- HE DID IT! HE DID IT MANDY! WE HAVE A CHAMPION, AND HIS NAME IS EDDIE KINGSTON!

*Mandy quietly gets up and leaves, but whispers in his ear before walkiing off*

Leonard- What? What do you mean announce that we're going to have a new show every week...wait WHAT? EVERY MONDAY AND FRIDAY? Um...folks you just heard me correctly...CHIKARA is becoming a weekly event! Right here in the Endsville Arena, LIVE! With our Grand Champion Eddie Kingston! Not just that, she just told us to look for an upcoming blog during the week on our website! I can only think that this is to address the GEKIDO situation! Stay tuned folks!

*Tom walks over to Storm as the medical Staff helps him to the back, lifts him up* You did good buddy. You did real good. If Della were here she'd give you a hug, and Kingston too.*MIkko and Tiana run up and give him a hug instead of Della, Storm hugs Tom* I tried...I really did...*Tom smiles* Storm. You already redeemed yourself. Really. And you were always redeemed in my eyes. *Storm grins tiredly* Thanks Tom

*Eddie gets up in the ring breathing heavily, what a match he just went through...what a NIGHT he went through, Mandy walks in the ring quietly, presents him with the beautiful Gand Championship, and walks out. Eddie takes the belt and nods to Mandy as she leaves, bit he also asks for a mic* ...This...is where it all pays off folks...*holds up the belt* This...is why I fight...I am your first Grand Champion...and Im going to make very sure...that I am the LAST...because I am never going to let this belt leave my waist...*The crowd roars*

*Leonard claps* uch deserved Eddie you did a great job out there!

*Tom hands Storm off to the medical sttaff, then kneels down by Mikko and Tiana to tell them the good news of their new sister as Eddie continues.* This belt means alot to me, Ive let alot of people down, done alot of wrong, but at the same time, Ive made alot of people proud, and alot of people smile. By winning this...one in particular, watching from the medical bay after giving birth to the most beautiful baby girl Ive ever seen...*winks to her, Della smiles from the medical room. Mikko and Tiana squeal and RUN there.*

*Kingston continues* A notice to everyone...I am dead serious about that Last Champion thing...I will sacrifice everything to keep this title, to be the figurehead of this promotion, I will bleed I will sweat I will scream in pain, NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE THIS BELT AWAY FROM EDDIE KINGSTON!

Leonard- I believe that Eddie, we all do

*Eddie then roars* And if anyone thinks their man enough, just try it, Ive fought the biggest, the baddest, and if you think you'll take this title from me- *He cut right off when a theme starts up, curtting him right off, Eddie turns*

Leonard- What the...wait...why does that theme sound familiar?

*A person comes through the entrence, a black one piece suit, a dragon like mask, green dreadlocks for hair, green dragon degins on his attire, stares at the ring and a pretty shocked looking Kingston*

Leonard-...MY GOD...THATS SUPER DRAGON!

*The figure walks cooly to the ring, a stoic face, looks at the crowd, most of who are roaring in surprise and awe, goes to the apron, staring down Kingston, who stares back with the title*

Leonard- Folks...thats Super Dragon! I cant believe it, one of the most well known demon wrestlers! And also one of the names you dont want to hear you are fighting...and he and Kingston are no strangers to each other! Whats going on here though?

*He gets in the ring, surprigingly Kingston isnt too hostile, he gets in the ring and stares at Kingston...stares at the belt. Kingston stares back at him. Super Dragon stares...and slowly nods and extends a hand. Kingston stares...and then shekes Kingston shakes back nods with a smirk, exhanging some words. Super Dragon doesnt seem to be talking, but Kingston winces slightly as the grip tightens on his hand, Kingston looks up at Dragon, who doesnt really have a face to read. Kingstons eyes go cold and Super Dragon lifts Kingston on his shoulders in a reverse firemans carry position, and lifts and drops him right on his head...Psycho Driver...Kingston goes limp. Super Dragon just sits where he dropped Kingston staring, gets up and gets the belt, turns Kingston over and lays it on his chest patting it, looks up, and leaves quietly. Della Stares, slack jawed, what...was that?*

Leonard- ...Folks...I dont know what to say about this, neither does the crowd they are in total shock! Thats all the time we have...until Friday! Then we're back here! In the Endsville Arena apparently! CHIKARA Pro has been getting alot of interesting developments, wwe have our first Grand Champion, Super Dragon, GEKIDO, and so much more unpredictablilty to come! I'm Leonard Chikarason...and we'll see you next time... *The cameras cut off as medical staff check on an out cold Eddie Kingston, Della tries to get up but shes too tired...she can just only hope Kingstons ok...things just keep happening to her, Ultramantis, GEKIDO, a new baby, and now when Kingston should be happy, he's out cold! ...She sighs...she has four days to get her head togeather...hopefully she'll be able to do that...*

...

The Grand Championship is over...but CHIKARA Pro is JUST BEGINNING MWAHAHAHA! What will happen next? What will next show have in store? With all thats going on, will something happen before the next show even starts? ...PROBABLY...so stay tuned until next chapter guys! And as always, read and review here and or the 101 forum! Let me hear your voice. Im 30 Chapters in, I want to hear what you think of this after all that time! Until next chapter, see you later!


	31. Aftermath

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 31: Aftermath

Note: Whats going to happen now that the Grand Championship Tournament has ended? WWith all the aftermath, a new baby, GEKIDO, Kingston being knocked out...it should all work out just fine! ...Enjoy!

...

*Kingston is carried to the back and put in the medical room, Della sits up tiredly as the tecnicos follow in* Is he alright? *Tom makes sure she doesnt get up with the new baby especially, he assures* He'll be fine Della let the medical staff take care of him *Della sighs* Who even WAS that? *Jigsaw answers* That...that was Super Dragon... *Della blinks* Super Dragon? *Jigsaw nods* A real tough dude...I dont know what he's doin' here though...but he wants a piece of Kingston thats for sure. *Storm sighs* I dont know if its Kingston as much as the title...he might have done that to whoever was champion...would have felt the same thing...*Della shivers a bit, Super Dragon just knocked Eddie out in cold blood? She sighs* Can we ever catch a break? *Dasher shakes his head* Not lately Miss Della no...maybe gettin' outts here will cheer you up, get you to your own bed *Della groans, she doesnt want to leave Kingston. Jigsaw speaks up* He'll be fine, Mandy said that all injured stars that cant leave on their own pwoers will get round the clock medical care, their all in good hands. *Della sighs...she is tired...she nods* Alright...lets go...*She leaves with the baby, Tom insists she go out on a wheelchair to her displeasure, but she complies carrying the new baby with her, which Tiana and Mikko cant stop fussing over getting in the car and driving back home.*

*Della sighs as Tom carries her to bed* You know Tom, I have legs... *Tom replies* You gave birth an hour or so ago, you arent winning this one honey...you can win the other 99 times though *Della pouts as Tom sets her in bed and takes the child, Della looks up* She'll be alright? *Tom smiles* Of course she will. I was workin' on a crib when I had free time...but its not finished yet...*a Voice from behind* Not finished you say? *Tom turns, there is Dasher* You know some of us are in better favor than others, we could finish it for you good sir! *Tom sttares* Would you be able to quickly? *Dasher nods* Oh yes *calls* I need some help in here! *Fire Ant charges in, as does Soldier Ant* You think you two can finish a crib for the young one? *Soldier Ant nods* SIR YES SIR! *Fire Ant yells and they take the crib away, a good...ten minutes later, they bring it back finished, Tom stares a bit wwide eyed. Dasher smiles and nods* Hows this? *Tom blinks* Um...thats perfect...thank you. *Dasher nods* Anytime good sir! *They leave and Tom sighs* Well Della- *he turns...shes out cold. Tom smiles and kisses her forehead, and sets the baby in the crib* Its been a long day sweetheart, we'll name you tomorrow...*he leaves and shuts the door quietly*

*Meanwhile Tiana who isnt tired at all after all that action, is jumping on her bed, flipping acrobatically due to her body now being able to* And 'den, he went boom boom boom, an' the other guy went Auuuuuugh! You got me! An then they zoom zoom boom boom pow! An' den- *Obariyon groans* I get it I get it Tiana...lots of fighting *Kodama looks to him* Still bad about losing in round 1? *Obariyon growls* At least I lost to someone who can speak english... *Kodama replies* Uh huh, I ould love to see you beat Generico... *Obariyon boasts* I could! ...If I wanted to but I dont! *Kodama nods* Uh huh... *Obariyon growls* Shut up! *Kobald laughs watching with Mikko* Its so much fun when they argue! AHA OHO! *Mikko cant help but smile a bit at it too. Tom comes in* Alright you two, bedtime soon, I know its been a fun night, but its past your bedtimes *Tiana frowns* Awwww, I wann'ed ta play with our new sista'! *Tom smiles* You'll see her tomorrow sweetheart *Tiana sigs, but then smiles* Can I put hairclips in her hair? *Tom stops, thnks a moment...she does have her moms hair...but shes a newborn...* ...Maybe one Tiana, remember she's still little... *Tiana nods smiling* Kay!

*Tom waves to them all and heads downstairs, where most of the Technicos have gathered talking about the nights events. Tom comes in* Hey guys...Quack, Green and Kingston all still back in the medical room? *Jigsaw nods* Yeah, tey think Quack will be ok he's bein' held for overnight precaution, but Green Ant hasnt woke up yet...we'll have to check on him as the week goes on, they think his concussion is alot worse, he might miss a few weeks...*Tom nods* And Kingston? *Jigsaw sighs* Knowin' him as soon as he wakes up he'll be outta there...*Tom nods* I figured? How you holdin' up Gerard? *Gerard sighs* Well Im still alive...at least I'm not the only one with a concussion anymore...*Colin nods* Oh dont worry Vin, concussions come and go...not that,...I would know or anything...*Gerard sighs* Right...*Storm sits on a chair exhausted from the night. Tom puts a hand on his shoulder8 How you holdin' up? *Storm sighs* I'll be alright...it stinks I got so far and couldnt win it...but thats happened to me already, so I'll get over it. Just have to climb the mountian again is all...*Tom nods* So, whens the next show? *Jigsaw sighs* Apparently Friday...Quack, Green and Matthews are not gonna be ready in time for that, none a' them...*Tom nods* Sure hope Kingstons ok...

*The door swings open, Tom turns, and there is Eddie, limping in, he grunts* Oh Im just GREAT! *Jigsaw and Dasher help him to a seat. Tom nods* So they were right, you weren't going to stay there...*Kingston shakes his head* If I can move my legs and know where I am, Im not stayin' there, 'specialy with all the crap thats been happenin' to me. I win the title, should be the happiest moment a' my life, and WHAM, Super Dragon...of all the crap Ive had to worry about...Super Dragon? *Kingston shakes his head*...well if he wants a piece of me, and he wants this title, next time he better make me stay down...*Tom nods* I dont doubt that one Kingston...*Tom turns to Veronica* How's Archie? *Veronica sighs* The medication the doctors gave him was the wrong kind so for the next 24 hours he's gonna think he's an MMA fighter...so I left him strapped to a medical table until he's bvack to normal, and I can smack him over the head for repeatedly messing with Tursas...he must have a deathwish... *Tom nods* So you care if Tursas hurts him bad? *Veronica looks away* I lose Archie I have no one to manage...so yeah...he's an asset...*Tom nods* Mhm...I see...well heres hopin' by Friday he'll be alright...*Veronica nods* If he isnt thats because I gave him an extra right hook to get him back to...whatever sense he has...

*Tom sighs* Well guys, it's gettin' late and I told Tiana and Mikko its time for bed, Im not tryin' to be inhospitable, but you're gonna need to go back to your Headquarters for now so they can sleep, alright? *The Tecnicos nod and they leave saying goodnight to Tom, Tom sighs and sits down...only for the doorbell to ring. Tom exhales and goes to the door and opens it.*

*Its Grim, who stands there silently, Tom nods to him* Oh hello Grim...no ones dyin' are they? *Grim sighs* No...but I have good news for ya'... *Tom blinks* Whats that? *Grim digs into his robe* Look, Mandy wan'bed me ta give you dis' due ta her bein' busy an' all, an' she'll give ya one after ev'ry show...*Hands him an envelope, Tom blinks* Whats this? *Grim replies* A share a de' revenue from de' show. Mandy isnt one ta be nice...but wit' how close ye' are to alla' de wrestlers, she wants you ta be happy, for 'dem ta be happy *Tom blinks and nods* Um...well thank you Grim *Grim nods and leaves. Tom goes back in the house and goes in the kitchen, quietly opening the envelope, pulling out the bills inside...and he drops them in shock. ...He quickly picks them up and and counts them. He takes a shudddering breath...this is...Triple what he ever made at J. J. Auto Repair...and he just made it...sitting in a chair and having fun with his children. Tom looks at the money like it isnt real...like it will disapppear...and then the second thought hits him in the head...two shows a week...of roughly this money...meaning...he about cries at the thought of this. He doesnt have to scrape by anymore, especially now with three kids and Obaryon, Kodama, and Kobald. He doesnt have to work overtimes anymore, they could even get a bigger house closer to the Endsville Arena, a house that would fit everyone, all these thoughts running through his mind, and all because of CHIKARA...his friends he forgot, in one instant, they just saved his entire family. He stifles a laugh...he will have to give Storm a bone crushing hug tomorrow. He regains his composure, and sits in the kitchen, just...making sure that this is all real. He smiles...things couldnt get any better than this...*

*Meanwhile Della and the Baby silently sleep, its pitch dark in their room, even Tom couldnt see anything if he just came in to go to bed. The window to their bedroom silently opens...and a small figure slips in, and finds the crib, the sleeping baby inside of it, and the figure takes her, leaving quickly. In the moonlight, you can see markings...gold markings, as Della contently gets a well deserved sleep, and Tom and everyone else...is none the wiser...*

...

Note: Short chapter I know, its just a small setup one to get to a bigger next chapter if you couldnt tell. So until then, read and review here and or the 101 forum. See you guys next chapter! :)


	32. Baby Geniuses

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 32: Baby Geniuses

Note: I promise this chapter will be better than the movie ok? Well someone took the Baby! Who was it? How will it affect everyone? Read on and find out, enjoy!

...

*Della wakes up after a very long sleep, and gets out of bed. She wobbles a bit, having just given birth yesterday, but shes a stubborn woman, and she walks out of the bedroom, she doesnt look to the crib when she walks out, figures to let the baby sleep a little longer.*

*She goes down the hall, and turns sleepily and sees...Tom laying on the couch. Her eyes widen, and she goes over and shakes him* Tom, Tom! Wake up! *Tom yawns and opens his eyes...bolts up* Della, you shouldnt be moving you just had a baby! *Della replies not caring* Tom you're two hours late for work! You have to get ready or you'll take a pay cut and- *Tom puts up a hand* Della...I know I slept in *Della pauses* What? Tom...you never miss work! *Tom nods* I know...I quit *Della sighs* Ok thats a relief because I thought- WHAT? *Tom nods* Called J. J. Auto Repair this morning, sad to see me go, but family comes first, he understood that. *Della exclaims* Tom! You cant quit! That job is all of our income! If you quit then we'll- *Tom gently sits her down* Now Della...I need you to relax...ok? *Della takes a few short breathes* How can you expect me to stay calm? *Tom silently reaches into his pocket and brings out the envelope Grim gave to him, and hands it to Della. Della blinks, and looks in...about goes into Labor again seeing all of the money in it, looks to Tom wide eyed unable to speak, Tom answers* Grim said that Mandy is giving us a share of revenue every show, which means two times every week...we're going to get around that much money. *Della's mouth opens and closes like a fish...she looks back to the envelope, then to Tom. Tom just nods* Its real honey, I stared at it for a good two hours expecting it to disappear or to wake up...its real. *Della about loses it...but keeps her cool and takes a deep breath leaning on Tom* ...We wont be scraping by anymore...will we? *Tom shakes his head* Not with that revenue. We might even be able to move into a bigger house, plenty of room for everyone, that way all the Tecnicos wont be cramped in our kitchen *Della laughs a little* Hey at least they arent human size or it'd be worse right?

*Tom nods* True...oh, Kingston came home last night *Della looks up* How is he? *Tom replies* Mad, but good...*Della sighs* I hope he's alright...I'm guessing that Super Dragon guy really wants a piece of him...*Tom nods* Just relax, Kingston knows what he's doin' *Della nods, Tom gets up* Now you sit here, and dont move, I'll make a nice celebration breakfast ok? *Della nods and leans back, all that money just sort of killed her will to fight with Tom about what she can and cant do...for the moment. Tom goes into the kitchen as Mikko, Tiana, Obariyon, Kodama, and Kobald wake up and come downstairs, Obariyon grumbling* Why do I have to share a bed with Kobald? *Kodama replies* Because you lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors match...five times *Obariyon growls* I dont see why we cant just get him some newspaper to lay on *Kodama sighs and shakes his head going into the kitchen. The morning goes by pretty uneventful. The tecnicos do start to come through. Then Tom announces the money they'll now be getting with the CHIKARA shows. Tiana and Mikko are beyond ecstatic that Tom will be around more. Alot of the tecnicos are kind of surprised that they made that much revenue just for the family. Jigsaw blinks* Wow um...well anything to help *Colin nods* Hey if getting my butt kicked is gonna help you and your family, I'll do it! *Storm turns to him* Lets try and keep that butt getting kicked to more of, you kicking butt ok Colin? *Colin nods* Oh I'll do both Im sure! *Gerard rolls his eyes* Yeah ok...

*Tom looks at the clock* Della, the baby's been asleep a long time *Della nods* I decided to let her sleep in, I'll go get her *She starts to rise, then Tom sits her down* Oh no you dont, Im not having you move on your own for at least a few days *Della sighs, turns* Kodama, can you go and check on the baby? *Kodama nods* Sure *Kodama gets up and goes to her bedroom...quietly comes back. Della turns* Well, where is she? *Kodama is silent for a minute...then turns to the room of Tecnicos* Really quick before I say the next part...none of you by chance have been in Della's bedroom all day have you? *The tecnicos shake their heads...Kodama takes a deep breath* Thats what...I was afraid of...*Della turns to him* What? Kodama answer me, whats going on? *Kodama turns back to her* ...Della...the baby...isnt there... *Della stares, and then leaps up and runs to the bedroom, Tom tried to grab her but she's too quick* Della stop! *Della doesnt reply to him, she just says to herself* She can't be gone, she's there, she's right there where I left her! *She stumbles over into the room and gathers up the blanket in the crib and looks at it blankly for a moment.*

*Obariyon stares* ...Tom...now would be a perfect time to hold her down or do something before she really hurts herself...*Tom moves to do so, but Della just turns to him, smiling crookedly, the blanket bundled up in her arms* See, safe and sound, right where I left her. *Tom pauses, then his eyes wince*... No... don't do this Della...not again. *Obariyon blinks* Again? *Tom nods silently* The miscarriages...they really got to her when she lost the kids. The one time she had to stay in the hospital mental ward a week before she finally came to terms...*Obariyon pauses, turns to her* Della...*Della sits on her bed, cradling the blanket and cooing to it. Tom turns his face away, like his heart's about to break, he doesnt know what to do...then...Kodama looks to her, and walks up* ...Della?

*Della looks up, smiling crookedly* Koda, isn't she pretty? She's the most beautiful thing in the whole world yes she is! *Kodama looks at her, and says simply* ...Della...you need to focus for me here...your baby isnt dead like the other ones are. The baby is just gone...ok? And we're going to find her...ok? *Della shakes her head* Not gone, right here. *pulls the bundle closer* *Kodama repeats* Shes gone Della, thats just a blanket...please...please dont go to this dark place...Ive been there...its not the solution to any problem. *Della holds it close, almost crushing it* It's not a blanket it's my daughter wrapped in a blanket, stop saying that Koda! *Kodama silently pulls it open* Della...come back please...*Della pauses...and just stares down into the blanket... and you can just see her crumpling in on herself. Kodama takes her hand* Della...listen to me...we are going to get her back. I promise you, whoever took her will regret it. You know we will go to the ends of the earth...now she couldnt have gptten far ok? Please...please just keep calm...*Della is calm. Calm and crushed. She doesn't even look up. This close after losing Tiana... bad timing. Kodama gently pats her hand and turns to the Tecnicos* Come on guys...we need to go...Tom you'll be ok with her here right? *Tom nods and sits next to her pulling her close. Kodama, Obariyon, Mikko, Tiana, and all the able tecnicos head out of the house and fan out quickly, in search of the Baby*

*Meanwhile, 17 had regrouped with GEKIDO. They quickly got back to the Endsville Arena, and now reside in the Boiler room, much bigger accomodations to hide in than a closet. Fortunate for GEKIDO, the baby is still asleep...for now. They stare at it wrapped in a blanket in a box. combatANT nods* This will teach that family, what do we do? Absolutly nothing but help, and whats our gift? *assailANT grins* PAAAIN... *deviANT growls*well this will teach them a lesson of respect...who else would have delivered the child huh? I cant imagine the complications. We saved the kid and the woman...if they dont appreciate it maybe they dont deserve it *Shard nods* So maybe us taking this kid will send the message *17 folds his arms* So now the baby is in our possesion *combatANT laughs* Yes, we have the baby! *assailANT chimes in* We have the baby! *deviANT blinks* We have the baby... *Shard nods* We have the...baby... *17 stares, they are all suddenly silent...until Shard speaks up*...We dont know the first thing about taking care of a kid do we? *combatANT blinks* ...Um... *assailANT scratches his head* Uh... *deviANT speaks up* Well...um... *17 just silently stares. Shard turns to all five of them, and just says what they are all thinking* ...Uh oh...

*The baby stirs, opens her eyes, and her face crinkles in the precursour to a wail. GEKIDO give a simultanious* NO! *17 shoves combatANTS head over the baby, antenne bobbing. The baby still starts crying, tha wont work right now. 17 growls* Oh perfect, now what? *combatANT holdste child, but she still cries* I dont know! *assailANT throws in* Maybe if we ask whats wrong it will tell us! *Shard growls* Its a baby you idiot they dont talk! *17 takes a breath* Just remain calm...it cannot be that difficult...*The wailing gets louder. combatANT holds his antenne with a free arm* Uuuurggh...a clue? ANYTHING? please just give us an incling of what you want kid! *assailANT beams* OH! I know, I got the deed of the west part of Texas! Maybe that will make her happy! *deviANT stares* ...Do I even want to know how you got that? *assailANT blinks* I dunno, but a nice Mysterious and Handsome Guy gave it to me! *deviANT sighs* Just how I figured, I didnt want to know...

*deviANT groans taking over holding the chold*...We need help here...*Shard sighs*...Well ok...I might have an idea. I saw this flyer at a demon plane a little while ago, passing glance, we can get to by a short portal ride to there for people with new kids. Its a long shot, but we need to do something. *17 nods* Its the only good suggestion we've gotten...lets go...*17 takes out a ball and throws it against the wall, a portal opens up and they all leap through and land in a demon town. They quickly find the place...however, there is a problem. Shard reads* WHAT? The six month old class is today? *17 glares* Thats not going to work...shes a newborn... *deviANT groans* If we have to live with this kid without knowing what to do just an HOUR more Im going to lose it! *17 takes a deep breath* There is one way... *they looks to him, he continues* Shard, is there a potion shop nearby? *Shard thinks, looks around the town...nods* Yeah theres one about a block away...*17 nods* How much money do we all have? *The GEKIDO all give a collective puzzling blink...but dig around and come up with some decent cash, all they have. 17 examines it...nods* Thats enough *He takes the money from all of them and leaves. combatANT shouts* Hey! Where are you going? *17 replies calmly* Just watch the kid I'll be right back...*He leaves turning the corner. combatANT sighs...* He just took the money we were going to use for food...I really hope he knows what he's doing... *deviANT sighs* Ill take missing a day of food over losing my mind permanently...

*17 eventually comes back with a bottle filled with some liquid. Shard blinks* Whats that? *17 replies* Aging potion, its enough to get her to six months to take the class... *combatANT nods* Alright, so wheres the change? *17 blinks...stays silent. combatANT blinks* ...17...please tell me...there was change...*17 lets out a small sigh* That place didnt have the best prices...*combatANT stares...then blurts* THAT WAS ALL OUR MONEY! *17 glares* You dont think I know that? Look...we'll earn it back, we'll get on the CHIKARA Roster...*combatANT groans* I really hope so...*17 sighs* Look, just let her drink this, ok? *17 hands the glass to deviANT, and he holds it to the Baby's mouth, slowly getting her to drink the liquid. The baby blinks, and slowly begins to grow, until she is the size of a 6 month old. deviANT sighs and throws the glass away* That did it...now...are we ready to do this? *combatANT sighs* As we'll ever be...

*They enter the class, luckily, there is no one else currently there except them. A chipper woman comes up to them and exclaims* WELCOME! To the 'Little Bundle of Joy Prep Center'! *Shard blinks* Um...hi...we have a baby we want to learn how to take care of *The lady nods* Alright then, are any of you the parents? *17 quickly replies* Uncles...*The lady nods again* Splendid! Then lets get right to it. I know the lesson to get right to! Diaper Changing! *deviANT blinks* Why would we do that for- OH GOD...GET HER AWAY FROM ME, GET HER AWAYNOW...*The Lady gently takes the baby as deviANT brushes himself off repeadedly shivering slightly*

*The Lady sets the Baby in fromt of them on a mat on the floor, they al sit down by her. The Lady then sets out a few diapers, and pulls out a plastic doll to show them* Here. Like this. *Diapers the plastic doll, nodding to Shard* You try on her. *Shard blinks* Um...ok...*Goes and tries it* Ok this goes here and, stop squirming your like a little lizard...*She's still crying, so The Lady asks* Has she been fed recently? *Shard shakes his head concentrating on the diaper at the moment* Um...well not since we've had her no... *finishes* Ok got the diaper! *Its backwords. The Lady stares, and carefully undiapers her, turns it the other way* Try it now. *Shard stares* Um...alright...*Does it again, finishes* Hows that? *Its right this time. The Lady beams* There you go. The rest of you try it *17 does his flawlessly, combatANT gets it pretty well, as does deviANT...when assailANT tries it, it winds up as a hat on her head, he nods* It looks better as a hat! *The Lady stares, 17 speaks up* We'll make sure diaper changing isnt his thing...

*The Lady nods and smiles* Well, since she is not with her mother *She goes and picks up some formula and two bottles. Demonstrates with one, and hands the other to 17.* You put this much water in *measures* This much formula *measures* Then heat it. *Beckons and takes them to the empty kitchen portion of the classroom to warm it in a saucepan of water* *17 nods* Ok understood... *When it comes to memorization and organization 17 seems to be the best of the group. The Lady smiles* Go on. Your turn. And you test it every now and then by squirting some on the inside of your arm. *She demonstrates* Because that's the most sensitive skin, so you can tell when it's just warm enough. *17 begins feeding her correctly, The Lady speaks up* Then hold the baby like this *Holds the doll* and the bottle like this *shows him. 17 does so not skipping a beat* Alright *he continues to feed her* Ok well...here...*The baby drinks, and her eyes open up. Her hands come up a little, clinging to the bottle, her eyes fixed on 17, those big brown eyes. 17 stares* ...Um...*He blinks* Yes...thats...good apparently for you so...drink it...*The Lady nods* Alright lets see the rest of you try it *17 blinks* Huh? *He's been staring at her tis whole time...he shakes his head* Um yeah...here...*deviANT takes her and cradles her the same feeding her* ...Hm...you're going to town on that bottle...must be pretty hungry huh? *combatANT does it well, as does Shard. assailANT feeds her alright...then almost brings the bottle to his mouth, 17 says bluntly* Don't drink it...*assailANT frowns and continues feeding. Her eyes sink a little closed.*

*The Lady speaks up* You actually don't want to have her sleep yet. She'll wake up with her stomach hurting. *The Lady Hands her to deviANT and drapes a cloth on his shoulder* Put her over your shoulder and pat her back GENTLY. Very gently, she is still small and her bones are fragile. *deviANT nods* Um...alright...*He does so gently...might not be used to being gentle but does so. The Baby gives perhaps the cutest little burp ever. deviANT blinks and pulls her back looking at her* Hm...not bad kid...*The Lady passes her around to all of them, they wont all get a burp but they can at least get the feel of how to do it right.*

*The Lady nods* Alright, now she doesn't have any clothes but a diaper. Luckily I have some ones to use for example *She brings them to the supply room and picks up a pair of adorable jammies, handing them to combatANT* Here, try dressing her. *combatANT blinks* Um...Ok...*He does so...and it comes out pretty well, he sighs* At least now there is a little more seperating us from that diaper...

*The Lady smiles* Okay, now you *Points to assailANT* We have a mock crib here. she looks really tired. She needs a bed to be tucked into. *assailANT takes her. The baby yawns adorably. Her curls have long since dried out and are tightly coiled to her head. combatANT stares* ...Um...yeah a bed. *deviANT nods* A bed sounds good... *Shard nods* Lets put her to bed then... *17 stays quiet, assailANT takes the baby to the crib* There we go! *The Lady nods* Good now tuck her in under the covers so she doesn't get cold, and put her head on the pillow. *assailANT does so tucking her in and puts her head under a pillow* There! Ready for the slumbering!

*The baby is still fussy, the Lady Speaks up* Who here knows how to sing? *17 blinks* ...Do you mean sing well? *Shard shrugs* ...Well maybe if we harmonize or something? *assailANT starts up* Row row row your boat, down the rushing rapids! whee whee whee whee! boat goes down a waterfall! *deviANT pulls his antenne* Why did she have to say sing? *assailANT continues* But thats ok the boat has wings so now it flies away! flies flies flies flies it hits a flock of geese! *deviANT groans* Im going to need about half a tub of asprin when this is over...*The baby relaxes, eyes slowly closing as he continues* But thats ok the boat has a flamethrower and then the geese gets cooked! Geese on fire geese on fire thanksgiving day for everyone! *combatANT facepalms* I cant believe thats working...*deviANT is already smacking his head against the wall, he's actually MISSING the baby crying. Just like that though...Baby falls asleep 17 shakes his head* Poor kid doesnt have a taste in things yet *assailANT is STILL GOING* But thats ok the geese have- *deviANT shouts* assailANT! You're done alright? *assailANT nods* Ok, ill save the rest for later! *deviANT seeths* Or all eternity...

*Shard looks at the kid* ...You know...I dont think we're half bad at this. *combatANT nods* I think we can do this easy... *deviANT sighs* Just...no more assailANT singing... *17 nods, and the Lady beams* Great! Glad I could help, now you'll owe us for all of the fees, the crib, clothing, bottle, diapers, that comes to a total of- *17 nods* Thats great if you'll excuse us *deviANT adds* Thanks for the lessons, we wont let you down in using them *17 takes out a smoke ball and throws it down, when it clears, their gone with the kid, the Lady sighs* Oh thats a real bummer...why do people always use smoke balls? Maybe I shouldnt bring up the bill until AFTER I lock the door...

*They make it back to the Boiler room, by then its the evening, 17 nods* Alright, we can make this work, 17 get a big box from in here, and go to the medical stations, get towels for her to lay on *GEKIDO nods and they fan out to make this habiatable for the kid. When they get back and set it up, they stare at her. deviANT is the first to speak up* You know ...Shes kind of cute aint she? *Shard nods* ...Yeah...didnt really notice before... *17 shrugs* ...Shes alright... *assailANT beams* Cute Baby! *combatANT nods* Well, at least we got the lessons down, so lets keep them. Alright...shes alseep...let us do so as well...*they go to some flattened boxes with towels, and they go to sleep*

*Meanwhile, Della is slumped on Tom, she looks like she's dead...Tom just consoles her, saying it'll be alright, but time keeps ticking away, another second the Baby isnt home, it kills her a little bit more. Obariyon comes back into the room quickly, Tom turns to him* Did you find her? *Obariyon shakes his head* No, but we know who is was *Tom asks quickly* Who? *Obariyon answers* GEKIDO, Grim said he thought he saw one of them running down the road when he was going back to his own home, it has to be them, which means we have a lead t where Tasha is *Tom asks again* Where? *Obariyon answers* The Endsville Arena, looks like these guys dont have much to run to... *Tom nods* Alright, I'm going *Gets up, and a hand is put on his arm, he turns back to Della, who looks up to him, and silently says* Take me...*Tom is about to protest, but Della just looks him in the eye with that look only a wwounded animal can also project* Tom...please...I need to go...*Tom bits his lip...and picks her up carrying her to the car* Come on Obariyon, we're goin' to the Arena...*Tom quickly ggets Della in the car, and Obariyon joins, most of the tecnicos, Mikko, and Tiana are already there in the big arena looking around. Tom quickly gets out, a wheelchair was waiting for Della, and Tom quickly puts her into it and wheels her into the arena. Tom goes up to Storm seeing him near the entrance* Anything? *Storm shakes his head* Not yet...we're looking at security tapes right now, anything to tell us where they may be hiding...

*Tom nods and wheels Della in, going to the security camera room, a few Tecnicos already there, Tom asks* Do you see any of them? *Dasher examines them* No, no activity now, we're gonna look at tapes from yesterday. Tom blinks, yesterday, then they might-* Wait! *He bellows, the tecnicos freeze, Jigsaw speaks up* ...What? *Tom winces* Um...isnt there anything from todays cameras? *Jigsaw shrugs* We're looking at everything thats all...just precaution *Tom gulps, then someone steps in the room, Jigsaw turns* Oh hey Mandy *Mandy stares at them all cooly, nods* Ill take the security footage, you go and search the lower levels, thats usually where the roaches are...*Jigsaw nods and leaves with the tecnicos*

*Mandy silently walks into the room* I know you arent in the best of moods right now...but I have to show you something...*Della looks up, blankly, Tom stares* Um...what exactly? *Mandy replies tonelessly* I reviewed the tapes myself privately...and I think Della is going to want to see this...*She pops in a dvd, Tom gulps, he knows what this is going to be...

*Theres Della, bumping into the control pad and locking the door accidentally, falling on the bed and screamng in pain. deviANT comes out of the closet...freezes...gets the others out...all of them sort of just stare at Della in pain, then 17 begins barking orders of what to do, Shard outs the towel on her head, assailANT takes a crushed hand, combatANT is at the delivery station nearly throwing up. Della watches, eyes widening* They...delivered her? *Mandy replies* Yes and it looks like if they hadnt...it wouldn't have been the happiest of endings...

*The baby comes out, 17 helps a quesy combatANT over to clean the baby and wrap her as Della passes out. Tom turns away slughtly, and knows whats next. deviANT sees that Tom is wailing on the door in a blind rage, assailANT smashes the control pad and Tom is allowed in...combatANT willingly hands over the child...and Tom decks him, decks assailANT, and decks deviANT. 17 just leaves, and Shard takes the three unconsious on a cart. Tom:... *looks down* Im sorry Della, I didnt want to say anything because...I didnt want the tecnicos to get riled up or you to get worried I...I was too angry because of them hurting everyone to think they could do something nice...*Della stares, then her head slumps quietly. Mandy stares* Loomks like they didnt take the baby to hurt you...they took the baby because they felt disrespected for how they were treated *Tom winces* ... Della... I'm so sorry... I didn't know. *Della without a beat asks* You know where they are dont you Mandy? *Mandy nods* I figured you would want to do this privately *Della nods* Take me to them...*Mandy quietly steps out and motions for Tom to wheel Della behind*

*Meanwhile...for the third time, the Baby cries. combatANT covers his head with a towel* Uuuuugggh... *17 replies simply* I got her last time *Shard retorts* Well I got her the second time *deviANT sighs* assailANT take care of the kid *assailANT shouts* one two three not it! *deviANT quickly says* Not it *combatANT says* Not...DAMN YOU...*He gets up and cradles the kid* Ok ok kid what is this this time huh? *She's whining, and her diaper is smelling pretty badly. combatANT growls*...Of course... *He goes over and changes her* You know you are giving me the worst jobs right? Im not saying you are doing it intentionally but if you could spread the love to all five of us it would be nice...*The baby stops crying, and looks up, studying him with those big brown eyes. combatANT sighs* Better? *The Baby gives a small smile. She hasn't smiled before, but because shes been aged...combatANT stares* ...Um... well good...*he sighs again* look...we dont want to keep getting up...I dont either...so *He sits on the floor and gets a towel wrapping it around her and leaning against the wall* Just sleep and ll just hold you...Ive slept through worse...She snuggles in his arms*. combatANT reacts a little like touching a hot stove*...Um...*He clears his throat* Well...ok then...goodnight kid...maybe we'll give you a name tomorrow...*She's out like a light. combatANT sighs and leans wall closing his eyes, assailANT quips* Daaaaw! *combatANT seeths* Dont test me...*A good fifteen minutes go by, and combatANT is asleep by that time with the Baby*

*Eventually, there is a knock at the door. combatANT's antenne flick but he stays asleep. Shard groans getting up* I cant get any sleep...*He opens up, 17 is about to rip his head off but he's too late in realizing what he did to stop him, so he stays put* Yes what is it? *Tom is standing there, holding himself back as much as he can from running in and grabbing the baby. He's pushing Della in a wheelchair, and she looks absolutely miserable and crushed. She manages to lift her head though, and look Shard in the eyes.* ...*She says slowly* I'm sorry. You didn't get thanked for what you did. I was unconscious, and Tom... all he saw was me and you all holding my child. *Shard blinks staring* um...*Shard is smacked on the back of the head by 17* What part of SECRET hiding spot do you not get, why do you open the door for everyone? *Shard shrugs* What do you expect me to do?*17 glares* Ignore maybe? *Della pleads in a broken voice* Please... give me back my child...we arent going to hurt you, we just want the Baby...*Shard turns to 17* ...She said she wants to thank us *17 glares* Your big guy there already thanked three of us... *Shard replies* He said he didnt mean it *17 grunts* Oh yeah Im sure now that we have the kid he didnt mean anything...*Tom replies tightly* I didn't know you had delivered my daugher. I thought you were taking her then. I... apologize.

*17 stares at Tom for a good minute, Tom stares back, there isnt a hint of lying on his face, and Della's just a complete wreck*...Hmph...so you want the kid back then? *deviANT and assailANT watch from the side, both still wary of Tom being two people who recieved his punch. Della and Tom both reply* Yes. *17 stares, then nods* ...Ok then *steps to the side, on the wall, combatANT is still asleep, the baby in his arms tucked neatly, their heads are touching just a little as combatANT has slumped on the wall, 17 continues* If you truely didnt mean to cause us trouble ...then there she is...we'll be glad to have her off of our hands...

*Della sucks in a sharp breath seeing her baby. Her posture lifts, just a little. Tom wheels her in, still keeping himself to himself. combatANT is still sleeping soundly with the baby. Della gently shakes combatANT, combatANT jerks awake* Wah officer down man the lifeboats! *Starts a bit looking around, eyes fix on Della...and he pulls the child closer glaring at her. Della winces* Please...*combatANT growls* Why should I? *17 sighs* combatANT...it was a misunderstanding *combatANT stares at Della and Tom* Oh Im sure...Im sure it was all a misunderstanding, that we surprisingly do an act of kindness and were rewarded with nothing...I was willing to give the child over, and I still got hit...*he chuckles slightly* You wonder why we demand respect...you wonder why we didnt take the easy way into things...because something like that always seems to happen on top of alot of other things. And now you want the child back because you say your sorry, anyone can say anything, look at your big guy there, he looks ready to punch me again, he'd do the same thing without a second thought given the chance, especially when I give back the kid. *Tom replies firmly* I won't. *combatANT glares at him* And how will I know that? If you truely mean it, you will promise me you wont ever raise a hand to me again, and thats ever, and leave the room, if you promise that...*He pauses a moment...then says* Ill hand her over...

*Tom grip tightens on the handles of the wheelchair* And given YOUR previous behavior, how do I know you won't harm my wife the second I'm out of the room while she's here defenseless? *combatANT retorts* Why wouldnt I have done that when she was prone in labor already? Why didnt I do that when we had the child and she was unconsious? Its safe to say I wont hurt your wife, she isnt the one we want to hurt anyway, alright? *Tom stares. Della says quietly* Go Tom. I'll be fine. *Tom is silent for a moment...then says* As long as my daughter or my wife are not in danger from you, I will never raise my hand against you again. If it appears they are in danger, I will make sure to gather all the facts first. *combatANT nods and Tom all but pries his own hands off the wheelchair handles, and walks out the door.*

*combatANT looks at the child a second...then holds her out looking down. Della takes her, and bursts into tears, holding her close. combatANT tucks his knees into his chest and turns away from them. 17 nods* Well...I doubt you want to have this moment here...so here...*wheels her out to Tom. Tom takes the handles of the wheelchair. 17 waves a hand* So anyway yeah, there you go, taken care of...*Tom nods* Thank you *A little stiffly, wheels Della away, and out of the arena. All the Tecnicos are happy yo see FDella save, and ask quickly where GEKIDO might be. Tom just says they ran off. The Tecnicos are all just happy the child is back and safe again. 17 goes back to boiler room* Well...dont have to deal wiith that anymore *deviANT npds* Yeah... *assailANT agrees* Uh huh... *combatANT stays silent* *Shard sighs* I guess thats fine... *17 nods* We have bigger things to worry about right? *deviANT nods*...Yeah *assailANT agrees* ...Uh huh... *Shard lays back* ...we do have an objective *17 nods* Good, then we focus on that *combatANT lays asgainst the wall...agrees they have a bigger plan but...cant stop picturing that kid...the eyes...that smile...he really shouldnt care, they dont have the burden anymore. Then why is he...and the rest of the four of them...not as happy as they should be about that...*

*Tom and the others finally get back home. worn out by an exhausting day, Tom tells the Tecnicos good night and thanks them all for their hard work in trying to find the baby, and they all nod and say they would never hesitate for something like that. Tom silently puts the baby in bed and puts Della in bed, she sighs* You know we still have to name her...*Tom laughs a little* I know...just got her back from being kidnapped and thats our number one problem...*Della sighs* Im just glad she's home...*They all get in bed and go to sleep...about an hour later, their content in bed, and the baby begins crying*

*Tom sighs half asleep* I'll get her. *Della groans* No you won't, I'll get her. *Tom murmers* You just gave birth, wait. I'll get her. *Della replies* She's probably hungry, let me...*The crying carries, and with the arguing doesnt stop...then it abruptly stops. ...*Della and Tom look up. Tom switches the lamp on quickly and...theres...assailANT...sitting in the crib feeding the baby a bottle. Della and Tom just stare...no words for the scene before them. assailANT looks up, waves* I got it! *looks around* This is a nice baby jail, real comfy *Tom replies simply* ... its a crib... *Della isnt entirely sure how to feel about this. assailANT nods* Oooh, still nice! *Holds baby, feeding her, pats her on the back gently with a cloth after a minute. Della just watches as the baby gives a burp, assailANT beams* Awesome! *Tom figures he'll be the one to ask* assailANT is it?...How did you get here? *assailANT replies* Oh I heard the baby crying so I came in through the window *Tom thinks...asks*...From the Endsville Arena? *assailANT nods* Yeah why? *Tom opens his mouth to reply...but just waves a hand* Nothing forget it...*The Baby is still a little fussy, like she's not going to go right to sleep*

*Just then deviANT comes in through the window rubbing an eye* assailANT, you better have a good reason for making me follow you all this way...*turns...sees Della and Tom, turns to see assailANT in the crib* What are you doing in here? *assailANT beams* Helping Baby *deviANT sighs* ...Thats not our job anymore...yeah we kearned it but she has parents *assailANT droops* But its fun... *deviANT groans* I dont care if its fun it isnt our job and I'm tired and I dont want to argue *assailANT laughs* Ha! You admited its fun! *deviANT glares* Look...I dont feel like arguing with you, the kid isnt ours, the parents hate us enougn already, lets just go before we're put through the wall again *assailANT frowns* I didnt read her a story yet! *deviANT growls* What does it matter?! *assailANT simply says* She wont go to sleep if she doesnt get a story... *deviANT stares* How would you even know- guuuh...fine! *He looks around, sees a book of Tiana's that had been left in their bedroom* I have to be the one who deals with this- Ok here *He goes into the crib as well with assailANT, luckily their a compact size, he reads* Theres a girl with a red hood blah blah blah grandma eaten by wolf blah blah blah red hood finds out blah blah blah everyones eaten the end *He closes the book. assailANT glares* Do it riiiiight... *deviANT sighs* How does she even know? Its a book, just talk until she sleeps! *assailANT keeps his glare, says* Baby knows... *deviANT throws his hands up* ...Oh for the love of *He runbs his head, starts over* The story of little red riding hood...by some guy who isnt importiant to the story...*The Baby fixes her large brown eyes on deviANT as he reads* What Big Eyes you have...*blinks looking at the baby when he says that* Um...said the Wolf to Red Riding Hood... *assailANT nods* The Wolf sounds like a good grandmother *deviANT murmers* I wouldnt mind the wolf being your Grandmother sure would take a load off my back *assailANT blinks* Huh? *deviANT sighs* Nothing...

*The Baby's eyes are starting to drift closed as deviANT reads on* And the granmother was safe, and the wolf was beaten up by police officers or something...I dont know its one of those happily ever after stories...so everything turned out ok, the end...*The baby is OUT. deviANT sighs* Good...*he turns and...so is assailANT with the baby firmly in his grip. deviANT stares, and hits head against crib bar repeatedly* Hate. My. Life...

*Della stares, and just turns off the lamp, Tom turns to her* Della! We can't- *Della replies* Yes we can. Just sleep. *deviANT blinks* What am I supposed to do sleep in here? Oh thats real comftorble, thanks, head Im just going to lay my head down on this crib bar, and you just think that its going to be- zzzzzzzzz...*out cold...Della sighs* Tom-*Tom gets out of be and, grabs an extra blanket and draping it over deviANT. He may not know it now, but he'll probably figure it out when he wakes up. Tom then climbs back into bed. He can't BELIEVE he is doing this to two of the guys who kidnapped his baby and put his wife through hell. While he's up, Della adds* And Tom...lock the door...because if any Tecnicos come in the room we wont get a single chance to explain...*Tom groans...and locks the door, puts a 'Do Not Disturb' sign up, the Tecnico's and everyone will at least see it as an excuse for just giving Della some quiet time after the events.*

*After thats all done, Tom finally gets back into bed. Della yawns* Tom? *Tom opens an eye* Hmm? *Della asks going to sleep* Are we insane for trusting a group of five people hurting our friends with our kid? *Tom nods* Mhmm...*Della yawns8 This is going to be a disaster isnt it? *Tom nods* Oooooh yeah... *Della nods* 'Break' isnt in our vocabulary is it? *Tom sighs* Not since we got our memories back...*Della sighs* I guess you're right...just...if Im right the other three will be here in the morning looking for the other two here...lets just hope we can avoid a war in this house...*Tom nods* We can at least try... *Della nods, and quietly goes to sleep, happy that she has a few hours to blissfully dream, until a possible hell breaks loose in this house...shes trusting her baby, and herself...with five people that have laid three of her friends out in the medical hospital in the Endsville Arena, and dont have a plan of stopping that, in a house full people who want to kill them...*

*...Maybe she wouldnt get as much sleep as she thought...*

...

Note- Long chapter complete! Whats gpoing to happen next? How will the other three GEKIDO react? Will Tom even tell the Tecnicos? Is there any chance for a neutral ground? And WILL THE BABY EVER GET A NAME? All this and more to be answered next chapter! Please review here and or the 101 Forum, see you next chapter!


	33. Deals, Names, and Tension

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 33: Deals, Names, and Tension

Note: After a long day yesterday, will Tom and Della be able to avoid any type of confrontation? You'll have to read on and find out!

...

*Morning eventually rolls around, deviANT wakes up in the crib and sits up, looks at the blanket, assailant also sleeping soudnly with the Baby right now. Della is awake and sitting in her bed, looking a little grumpy. deviANT stares* Um...not a morning person? *Della grumps* I'm just fine with mornings. *deviANT nods* Ok...so that little grump fest is? *Della frowns* Tom told me I had to stay in bed, that he was fixing breakfast and keeping everyone out of this room and if I moved out of bed he would strap me down and find a way to sedate me. I don't see what the big deal is, I gave birth TWO DAYS AGO not today. *deviANT stares...*cant help but let a slight snicker escape, Della turns to him* What's so funny? *deviANT waves a hand* Oh sorry...you just reminded me exactly of how combatANT would act if given a situation like this. Im pretty sure he'd convince himself he was fine if he was cut in half... *Della sighs* It wasn't so bad, I don't see why he won't let me out of bed. Besides you two have to worry about more than you think, we are sharing our house with all the tecnicos. *deviANT stares, and about gets ready to get up and bolt, Della sighs* Relax, we didnt tell any of them you were here, and we arent letting any of them in the room, just saying I need time to myself *deviANT stares* Why? This is the perfect opportunity *Della says simply* Oh dont think I dont want to...but you are also currently holding my child, and the last thing I want is to have a war with my Baby right in the middle of it...*deviANT stares...but sits*

*Tom comes in with four breakfast platters. Sets one down for DeviANT, one for AssailANT, and one for Della. Takes the fourth one, sits on the edge of the bed, and eats quietly *deviANT stares at the plate* Oh um...you didnt have to do that...*assailANT takes the plate, with his eyes still closed and still holding the baby, and begins eating, Tom turns* I know, but you gave us a full night of no crying, I still dont like what you five did, but I think for that I can give you something *Della eats, sulkily. Tom nods* Love you too Della. *deviANT stares...then takes a small bite, Tom sighs* I didnt put any Raid in it *deviANT glares* That supposed to be funny? *Tom shrugs* You are an Ant demon arent you? *deviANT looks like he'll reply...but then just eats.*

*Della sighs* Well, Tom and I talked this morning before he threatened to immobilize me. *She looks down* I want to take care of our daughter... but when we need someone to watch her... and if you want to watch after her...*deviANT drops his fork and looks up...for a good few minutes he doesnt say anything, even assailANT finally opens his eyes and looks to them* ...You're serious? You cant be serious... *Tom replies a little tersely* For the record. We still do not appreciate you attacking our friends, especially when they're already down. *Della adds* But you seem to have bonded with our daughter...and because of that, you've put us in a hell of a spot...

*deviANT glares* We have our reasons to be revealed in time...but as for watching your daughter- *assailANT cuts in* YES! *deviANT frowns* I was thinking about it- *assailANT cuts in again* YES! *deviANT groans* assailANT! *assailANT just continues* YES! YES! YES! YES! *deviANT shouts* Alright already! Yes, fine! Whatever...i'd have to talk with the other three though... *Right at the window, a voice says* You can start with me *deviANT jumps, Tom and Della look over, and there is 17, deviANT styares* How did you- *17 cuts in* Im the one who took the kid, I figured this is where you went...*deviANT looks* combatANT and Shard back there? *17 nods, Shard groans* You could do us a great favor for the future, GET RID OF THIS THORN BUSH! *Tom sighs* I have been meaning too...now I think I can with what money we have... *deviANT sighs* Yeah...so how about it? *17 folds his arms and glares* As long as it does not throw you off from your first proirity...I am sure Shard and combatANT will also be willing...*combatANT sighs from the back* Yeah sure... *Shard groans* This isnt fair all the rest of you have shirts!

*Tom sighs* I don't suppose we can dissuade you from all this with our friends? *17 replies quickly* No, best we can offer you is that we will not directly hurt your family...*Tom tenses tenses a little, but Della puts a hand on his arm, 17 frowns* Im sorry if you do not agree, but it is what we will not sway from. *Tom sighs* Alright...and...because its going to be a warzone if we dont do something, Im going to announce that this house is Neutral Ground...and no one may harm anyone else here, no matter how evil, or how much you hate each other, mainly because we dont want our house destroyed or anyone getting hurt, save it for the ring...*17 nods* We'll be glad to...so long as _they_ agree...

*Tom sighs* You'll have to wish me luck on that one...*He gets up and goes to the kitchen...where a bunch of vehement yelling and arguing can be heard, Della groans, she only prays that they dont come in here and destroy everything...then it stops...and Tom comes back up rubbing the back of his head* ...They agree to this being a neutral ground for our families sake...and for the fact they said that their just going to bash your heads in harder in the ring if they cant here, lets...just try and avoid even you seeing them... *17 glares darkly* Oh we'll see about that...*Della sighs* Alright...so we got that cleared up...GEKIDO if you'd like to come in...*Shard does, brushing himself off* Stupid thorns...*assailANT hands the baby over to Shard* Here, Baby make better! *Shard sighs taking her* Yeah Baby-...*blinks*...does she even have a name? *assailANT nods* Baby! *Shard blinks...turns to Tom and Della, who both sigh, Tom speaks up* Well we were going to name her yesterday...until well...*Shard looks away* Um...yeah well...so she needs one...

*Della and Tom think for a moment...tossing around names to see if them stick, but none of them sound quite right...then from in the room* What about...Tasha? *Della blinks and looks over, combatANT is at the window now, everyone turns a head to him. combatANT shrugs* ...What? Was that a bad choice? *Della blinks* No...no it...wasn't...*She thinks...then smiles a little* I really like that...*Tom blinks...did a member of GEKIDO just come up with the name for their child...but...he even likes it too...he speaks up* So...Tasha? *The Baby gurgles a little, arms waving, Shard looks down* Well I think she likes it *Della nods smiling* Tasha it is then, thanks combatANT...*She blinks...did she just THANK a GEKIDO member...combatANT has the same thoughts...did he just get thanked by her? The whole room shakes off the awkward feel that comment brought on*

*Della sighs* Anyway...if the rest of you are hungry...*Tom doesnt skip that beat he leaves to get them some breakfast. Tasha seems quite content with all of GEKIDO in the room, Della or Tom dont seem to realize that Tasha is bigger then she used to be. In all the panic and just thankfulness for her to be ok however, things like that are overlooked...*

*Tom comes back in with food and turns on the bedroom television, Della blinks* What is it? *Tom replies* The channel Mandy got for CHIKARA, its apparently gonna post somethin' called an Event Center for Friday's show...which means you five might wanna listen *GEKIDO all look up and to the screen as the Event Center Starts*

*The Screen Flickers to Bryce Remsburg* Hello Wrestling fans its me, Senior Official Bryce Remsburg here to bring you the CHIKARA Event Center, your go to for the need to know happens here and around the world of CHIKARA. And what a goings on that has been happening in just our first night on Live TV! The Grand Championship Tournament crowned Eddie Kingston as its first titleholder, only for his celebration to be cut short fast by Super Dragon! We dont know the details on that yet, however, Mandy said that she would explain it all in a blog which she said will be posted today, we'll be waiting for that by the minute but CHIKARA Fans another big topic on alot of peoples minds are the mysterious and vicious GEKIDO, who with their leader 17, have taken out so many members of the Roster in such a short time, Shane Matthews of 3.0 and Green Ant of the Colony out for awhile with respective injuries. One man who was taken out, but is still standing, is Mike Quackenbush...

*The screen flickers to Quack* GEKIDO...see I dont know much about any of you...looked up your names online, 17, The Shard, combatANT, deviANT, assailANT...I found nothing on any of you. This means you three have no past experience wrestling that anyone knows about. ...So wat makes you think you can just waltz in and declare yourselves worthy? What by taking out my friends, who I consider family, that makes you deserving? Well...I wont lie it makes you deserving of one thing...pain...and alot of it is coming your way. If you wanted to get our attention, you got it, all five of you will pay dearly for all that you've done, we'll all make sure of that...hope you enjoy your 15 minutes of fame, because they'll be the worst 15 minutes of your lives...*All five members of GEKIDO look extremely upset at Quacks words, Della tenses...Friday isnt going to be a fun day... *

*The screen flickers back to Bryce* Wow, strong words, and so much more for this event, including quite an interesting case. All Monday night Tursas was getting foiled by one Archibald Peck, not once, not twice, but THREE times in one night. Needless to say this has gotten not only Tursas angry, but one Archibald Peck...

*Screen flickers to Archie and Veronica, who wont even look at Archie as he grins at the camera, she obviosly knows something they dont already* Tursas! A man of great stature, great girth! The biggest man in wrestling, a living mountain! However, you have awoken another sleeping giant, and his name is MARCHIE ARCHIE! Archibald Peck! So I have ruffled your feathers have I? Well then, if you are so upset by me, then I issure a challenge to you! No triple threat Countdown Showdown hullabaloo, a singles contest! Tursas if you think I am an unworthy opponent, than this Friday, I shall show you exactly how strong I am. You seem to be the type to underestimate alot of people...however...you'll regret underestimating me. COME VERONICA! Onward and Outward! *Archie marchie off screen, Veronica just rubs her temples following. Della all about has a stroke. Archie and Tursas?*

*The Screen flickers back to Bryce* All this and so much more CHIKARA Fans, make sure to get your tickets for Fridays show while you still can they are going FAST. Alot of this event is still up in the air, but Mandy has promised a Blog today, and that should explain more details of what this marvelous event has to offer. Until then, I'm Bryvce Remsburg, for your CHIKARA Event Center...*The screen cuts off, and Tom looks to GEKIDO, who all look none too happy about Quack, and Della looks like she is trying not to have a panic attack at Archie's announcement. Tom sighs...as if he didnt have enough to worry about*

*Meanwhile downstares, the rest of the Tecnicos get done watching the Event Center, Obariyon sighs* Great well this house doesnt have a computer *Jigsaw speaks up* But we do back at Headquarters...*All the Tecnicos look at each other...and rush through the door to the Headquarters and quickly look online to CHIKARA;s website, Dasher looks, he exlaims* Yes, it is up! *Obariyon nods* Then click it already! *Dasher does, and they read the Blog...*

Mandy Blog

_Well, I think we can call the first night of CHIKARA a big success. Which is why Friday will be no company will become the topcompany in the world, which is why Im pushing Monday and Friday as the big show dates. The Grand Championship Tournament was a rousing success, however...there are a few things to address for Fridays Show...lets run those down..._

_1. GEKIDO. You five have caused alot of trouble sincey ou showed yourselves on the worldwide debut show. Not only have you put, Mike Quackenbush and Green Ant on the shelf with concussion's, but you also injured Shane Matthews to the point where he'll be out for quite a few shows..._

_You three are lucky demons heal faster than humans, an injury like that to Shane would have kept a regular person out for months...luckily his has been brought down to weeks...as for Quack and Green Ant, concussions are iffy, but them being out doesnt sit well with me._

_I admire the fact you are being assertive in wanting to take what is yours. I however dont appreciate you taking out my top stars. You want an opportunity to prove yoruselves? Fine, you want in the company, you'll have to earn it. At the start of Friday's show, I'm going to call you five out, you three better show up, no Tecnico's will attack you on the way to the ring, not if they want to keep their jobs..._

_2. The Campeonatos De Parejas, I understand CHIKARAhas a much richer history in tag team competition, and titles. Which is why the Campeonatos De Parejas, are going to be revived on Fridays show, with the point system. However, to crown the first champion the points wont come into play until after a champion is crowned. How will this be solved? You'll have to wait and see on Friday..._

_3. Our new Grand Champion situation. As you all saw, after a night of constant battle, Eddie Kingston became out new Grand Champion. Bravo Eddie...Bravo..._

_See, alot of people are confused as to why Super Dragon came out and took Kingston out after the fact. Super Dragon isnt even on the roster and that was true...until I signed him._

_See Kingston...its like this. I saw you are a fighting champion, I saw the heart and soul you put into your matches as the Tournament went on. You are strong, and you said you will challenge all comers. Im going to test that Kingston...heres how its going to go..._

_I signed Super Dragon to a contract that only lasts until this Fridays Show...unless he wins the Championship. If he wins, he gets to be champion, and gets a big fat multi-year contract, just like that. So he made a statement to you, by laying you out flat without a word, which I admire._

_Kingston, you want to prove tyou are the big dog in the yard, and that the strap is yours? Then prove it against one of the most violent fighters around..._

_Oh...and by the way Eddie, that match will be a Street Fight...so enjoy..._

_All of this and more will be happening on Fridays Show...I highly recommend you buy a ticket before they sell out..._

_Your Director of Fun..._

_-Mandy _

*All the tecnicos look at each other...thats ALOT of new info about the event...many turn to Kingston, who just cracks his neck and leaves without a word. The rest look to each other, Jigsaw speaks up* The Campeonatos are comin' back...and GEKIDO's gonna be there...*Dasher nods* Indeed...its going to be a rough night...*Soldier Ant nods* Sir Yes Sir...*Storm nods* Wouldnt be CHIKARA without a little crazyness...*Gerard sighs* Unfortunatly you're right, I mean look at us, Tom just said if we see GEKIDO in this house not to kill them...its insane already...*Kodama nods* we'll just have to live with it...and see what Mandy's plans are when the show starts...*Tiana beams* You'll all do great, we'll be cheerin' ya, promise! *Obariyon nods* Oh believe me Tiana, we dont doubt that...*Mikko nods and pats Kodama's shoulder, Kobald grins* Its gonna be a fun Friday AHAHA! *Gerard groans* Yeah 'fun'...*With that, the Tecnicos take in the info they have been given, as do GEKIDO, and await for Friday to roll around...*

...

Note: After all has been revealed, what will happen? What will GEKIDO be put through? How will the Campeonatos be decided? And will Eddie Kingston have his first successful title defense against Super Dragon? It all starts next chapter! Please review here and or the 101 Colony Forum, thanks guys, see you next chapter!


	34. Finding The Rubix Cube pt 1

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 34: Finding the Rubix Cube pt 1

Note: Firdays Show begins! Whats going to be happening? What will GEKIDO have to face? Read on and find out! Enjoy!

...

*Friday doesnt take any time getting here, GEKIDO did keep coming by from their Boiler Room hideout to see the baby, until finally Della got Grim to make them a room out of a spare bedroom closet. Grim would argue, feebily with Della giving him a death glare. She says its just temporary, as Tom is planning a move to a better house after enough shows. Grim sighs, and does so, this way they have their own place, Tasha is right there...and they wont have to leave Della's room to have any conflict with the Tecnicos.*

*Tom drives the family to the Endsville Arena, which is already filing in, they quickly take their reserved front row seats, signs and flags at the ready for the upcoming matches. CHIKARA's theme plays...'I used to feel DOOOOOOWN! But I hit the ground Runnin'! Makes me feeeel aliiihiivee. i was searching for the Answers but then I changed the questions! I pull back the curtian!' Gavin runs out quickly, slapping the hands of all at ringside, the crowd as hyped, even more so than last night now knowing what they are getting, as Gavin quickly gets in the ring* Heelloooooo CHIKARA Fans here and around the world watching Liiiiiive! Welcome to this event, that has been titled 'Finding the Rubix Cube'! You'll learn soon that we and CHIKARA, get very creative with the names of our shows! Now, pleeaaaase welcome, our Director of Fuuun, Mandy! *Mandy comes out, getting a pretty good applause as she steps in the ring and takes the mic, Gavin stepping to the side, she speaks up.* GEKIDO, you had better have read my blog...get out here now *Della tenses as GEKIDO come through the entrance soon, and go to ringside*

*Mandy stares them down*...So...Ive seen you guys, attacking people, making some havoc in CHIKARA, getting attention definitely...mainly because you want a spot and what you say you deserve? *17 nods for the group, Mandy continues* Ok then...well...see what you think you desrve and what you DO deserve are two very different things. You want these opportunities and chances, I say you've given me enough incentive to give you that opportunity *All of them nod a thanks* IF *Then they all tense* Yeah werent expecting that were you? See Ive set up five opponents for all five of you...all singles matces, all debut matches...if you win these matches...you're officially on the roster, and officially have as much opportunity as everyone else...you lose...well...*points behind him* I kick you out of this arena personally... *All five tense up looking at each other..but then nod. Mandy nods* Good...*points* You, blue Ant, assailANT I believe...you're up first...you will not know who they are until they come out here and as an added bonus. If any of your friends interfere, you lose by default have fun... *Mandy leaves, the rest of GEKIDO leave assailANT, none too happy they werent just given a spot. Della sighs...time to see how they do, can all five win?*

Leonard- Hello CHIKARA Fans there you yave it decreed by our Director of Fun Mandy, all five GEKIDO will get matches tonight, if they win, they get a roster spot, they lose, they are out the door. I have to say this puts so much stress on all five of them, because I have a feeling if they even lose one member, its going to hurt whatever 'plans' they have greatly. Joining me it looks like will be Mandy, hello Mandy glad to have you again

Mandy- The pleasure is all yours Chikarason...I handed Gavin the lineup, so he can announce without me in his ear...for now. Lets see how GEKIDO does under the pressure...

*assailANT waits in the ring, then Saturynes theme starts up, and out comes Saturyne, points to assailANT looking focused. She suffered a devastating loss against Darkdiamond, now is her time for redemption, assailANT stares wringing his hands getting ready*

Leonard- Opponent number 1 is Saturyne! Someone who is looking to prove herself. She didnt have the greatest debut match, however she showed something in the Countdown Showdown, but how will she fare against a bigger and unknown oppoent?

Mandy- Thats exactly what I want to see...

*Saturyne gets in the ring, and immediatly assailANT goes on the attack, getting her with right hands and knees to the stomach, he throws her into a turnbuckle but Saturyne stops putting a leg up, and jumps over assailANT who hits the turnbuckle instead. Saturyne lands and rolls through. She stands and makes a 'come on' motion to assailANT, who runs at her, she ducks assailANT's clothesline, and leaps off of the ropes and grabs his arm for an Armdrag, but assailANT grabs her using his weight and pulls her back up. Saturyne acts fast and turns around hooking into a Quesadora wheelbarrow position, and rolls him through grabbing his legs for a package pin cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Saturyne rolls through and runs at assailANT but assailANT sees it coming this time and he clocks her with a Running Spinning Elbow right to the face by assailANT, very quick for his bigger stature*

Leonard- Very nice quickness by Saturyne but OH! Also good quickness by assailANT, spinning elbow there knocked Saturynbe right out of her senses

Mandy- assailANT is a bigger competitor, so its interesting to see a little bit of quickness from someone like that...lets see if he can keep it up...

*assailANT gets her up by the hair and throws her, she spins like a helicopter propeller to the mat. assailANT gets her up, and throws her again the same way, she lands hard, picks her up again, hooks her leg and throws her over for an Exploder Suplex. Shes just being thrown around right now, her small skinny stature attributes to that...she is the intergalatic luchadora...so hey shes used to orbit...*

Leonard- Oh the power game by assailANT coming into play here he is just thrpowing Saturyne like a toy here, impressive if I have to unfortunatly say...

Mandy- He shoudlnt be toying with her, he should be covering, but then again I hear assailANT is the one most out of his mind in this group, so smart choices arent his thing...

*assailANT finally covers her 1...2...KICKOUT! assailtANT picks her up again, she gets him off and spin kicks him in the stomach, leaps over him grabbing his legs trying to get him down for a sunset flip, but assailANT grabs her head and lifts her right back up to her feet, delivers a forearm and throws her against the ropes, she rebounds ducks another clothesline, and she leaps off the ropes and crossbodies him down! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! not just a kickout, he rolls through with her, takes her, spins her right into a backbreaker, still keeper her draped over the arm, lifts her up and delivers a Uranage to follow directly up from the backbreaker! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT humphs*

Leonard- Oh Saturyne is trying but what power by assailANT. Saturyne has unfortunatly been given tasks against opponents who she has no way to know what they will be doing...

Mandy- Will she be able to adapt or will assailANT just flatten her?

*assailANT picks her up, she counters with right hands, runs off the ropes, she leaps over him and rebounds running at him again, swings onto him and hooks him with her legs and spins him down for a headscissors, assailANT flips and gets up dazed, Saturyne stares, and claps, the crowd cheers. Saturyne runs at him, screams and delivers a Flying Kick right to his head, assailANT wobbles on his feet dazed not going down. Saturyne climbs to the top rope, assailANT turns shaking cobwebs, and Saturyne leaps at him going into orbit crashing down on him for a big Crossbody! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Saturyne groans frustrated*

Leonard- Oh what altitude on that Crossbody, unfortunatly not enough, assailANT not allowing his CHIKARA road to end there

Mandy- Does assailANT want his job? Doesnt look like it right now...

*Saturyne gets assailANT and puts his head into the middle rope, runs and goes for the 619, and swings her legs right into his head for direct hit! assailANT stumbles on his feet, Saturyne gets to the apron and leaps onto his shoulders, hooks her legs around his head and bends down for a Hurricanranna into a Pin, but assailANT holds his own! assailANT llfts her back up and powerbombs her! lets her go and gets her to her feet, hooks her arm, lifts her getting his head underneath her middle while lifting her and drives her down spinning for the SP 60 Driver!*

Leonard- OH! An SP 60 Driver! I have seen that move before, that spinning Death Valley Driver like move, that might just do it

*Mandy silently stares*

*assailANT covers 1...2...3! assailANT wins his roster spot!. Tiana frowns* Awwww, s'okay Satturyne! *Cheers for her, having no clue of what happened before. Saturyne rolls out of the ring, she put up a much better performance, unfortunatly didnt win...assailANT laughs happily, outting his arm up triumphant, the Baby waves her arms at assailANT, Della sighs a little. Tiana waves at Saturyne. Satuyne stares at her, and nods, she doesnt hold anything persnal, wasnt her fault, and she doesnt even remember*

Leonard- Well, one down, four to go, I assume Mandy you'll be wanting to watch all of these front and center?

Mandy- Yes, if you wouldnt mind

Leonard- You're the one with the higher position, so by all means, lets see who will be up next

*Gavin heads back into the ring as assailANT leaves* Alright, next we have combatANT, would you please come to the ring? *combatANT comes out sternly and comes in the ring looking focused* Your match is next, here is your opponent after...he asked for a match against one of you...*UnStables music plays and out comes Colin Delaney...arent Dellas nerves shot enough? Della groans*...Why? *Colin grins and gives her a thumbs up* Dont worry Della, I got this! *Della groans* ...Why? *Tom sighs rubbing her shoulder*

Leonard- Well...looks like we have Colin Delaney vs combatANT!

Mandy- He asked for it, I gave him the match, lets see how he does...

*The bell rings, Colin runs at combatANT who meets him with a Bicycle Kick, Colin folds on the mat, Della flinches. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! combatANT looks at him...ok then...*

Leonard- Ooooooh...ok not the best start...

Mandy- For combatANT it is...

*combatANT gets Colin up and forearms him a few times, throws Colin against the ropes, Colin rebounds, he ducks a lariet, jumos off the ropes springing at combatANT, who meets him with a forearm right to the head, Colin crumples again, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! combatANT looks at Colin again...ooook then. Della groans, has to decide. She either has to encourage him to play it safe and sane, or go all out. She knows one way will break his bones, and the other would break his heart*...GIVE HIM ALL YOU GOT KID!

Leonard- Oh what a forearm shot. Ive heard the strongest one of this group, despite what we saw from assailANT, is combatANT. Colin Delaney is definitely feeling that right now...

Mandy- Will he be able to do anything against him?

*combatANT gets Colin up who responds with a forearm, combatANT goes back and gets right forearmed again, and again. Colin roars and runs agaisnt the ropes, leaps grabs combatANT's neck for a running RKO, but combatANT pushes him off, Colin rebounds off the ropes again, and is met with a Lariet by combatANT. Colin flips from the impact right onto his stomach, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! combatANT looks at Colin again...oooooooooook then...Della spazzes* USE YOUR TALENT, COLIN, DODGE, EVADE, AND SNEAK-ATTACK! DON'T USE FRONTAL ASSAULT!*

Leonard- Oh what a Lariet, but Colin fights on!

Mandy- Question is how much longer...

*combatANT picks Colin up again, but Colin spazzes and lifts combatANT up on his shoulders, delivers the Firemans Takedown/ FU! Where did Colin find that strength? combatANT gets up dazed, and is met by the running RKO/Ace Crusher! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Colin gets up, runs to the ropes and gets to the top. He leaps for the Swanton Bomb, connects! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Not that Della doesnt care about Colin winning...but combatANT was the one who gave her child back to her...if he loses to Colin he cant wrestle again. Della does realize this...and bits her lip looking down...now she doesnt know what do do about this match...*

Leonard- Oh what a flurry by Colin! Not even combatANT saw that coming! But still combatANT holds on!

Mandy- Im a bit surprised, perhaps Colin isnt just a punching bag after all...

*Colin gets combatANT up spins around going for the Twist of Fate neckbreaker, combatANT pushes him off, Colin turns arounf and is met with the rolling elbow right to the head. Colin wobbles dazed and combatANT lifts Colin onto his shoulders, and spins him right into a stunner. The TKO! Colin flops, cover 1...2...3! combatANT wins his roster spot!*

Leonard- And combatANT wins, two of GEKIDO now are official CHIKARA members...

Mandy- Three more still need to prove something to me...

*Della slumps. Colin...he needs a win, he needs it bad. Colin gave a valiant effort, but he was going up againt a strong competitor with something to prove and a win or the end of his career and chances...couldnt be helped. combatANT gets out of the ring, stares at the baby a second then walks to the back. The Baby babbles flapping her arms a little*

*Gavin gets back into the ring* Alright lets keep the ball moving!...deviANT! *deviANT walks to the ring calmly and gets in* You're up, here is your opponent...*Beat It plays, out comes Jagged, looking none too happy. Della frowns a bit, not thats shes happy Jaggeds fighting but...why isnt CHIKARA's A-Squad coming out here to fight them? The Colony, Jigsaw, Shane Storm, Quack. Jagged gets in the ring, and glares daggers at deviANT*

Leonard- Oooooooh...Im not surprised Jagged got a match here...against deviANT it seems. After what GEKIDO did to Matthews Jaggeds going to be coming out like a house of fire...

Mandy- We shall see...

*The bell rings and they lock up, deviANT a bit cooler working than combatANT and assailANT who flat out brawled at the bell, Jagged gets deviANT in a wristlock, deviANT rolls through and flips up countering it and reversing it, Jagged breaks it, grabs deviANT and throws him against the ropes and dropkicks him. deviANT rolls up and runs at Jagged and gives a few quick kicks to Jagged's sides. deviANT goes for a big kick to the head, but Jagged ducks and leaps again and delivers a second Dropkick, This time deviANT rolls out of the ring. Jagged gives him no time, runs, sporings himself over using the ropes as an assist for a frontflip onto deviANT, both sprawling on the outside*

Leonard- deviANT showing some kicking ability there but just like I thougt Jagged is fuled for this match, what a Plancha onto the outside onto deviANT!

Mandy- Ill admit Jagged is fighting for honor, but does honor trump a career?

*deviANT and Parker get up, exchanging forearms, its broken by a big kick to the side of the head by deviANT, on the outside, this time Parker is sent reeling. deviANT gets up to the apron, runs and leaps, delivering a Flying Knee right to Parkers head on the outside. Parker flops dazed on the outside, deviANT gets up raising an arm, the crowd boo's*

Leonard- Impressive kicks, I think we can expect that deviANT uses alot of kicking power in his attacks. Jagged just felt that in that big Flying Knee Attack

Mandy- jagged isnt one for singles competition, no tag outs for you Jagged...can you handle it?

*deviANT rolls parker into the ring, Parker gets up in a bent over position, deviANT springs over the ropes, and puts both feet right into the back stomping down, Parker crumbles under the weight in the prone position, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! deviANT sighs*

Leonard- Oh, springboard Double Foot Stomp there, innovative...

Mandy- Painful as well by the look on Parker's face

*deviANT gets Parker up, who counters with a big forearm, and another and another, shouts* BOOYA! *And gives him a big headbutt. deviANT wobbles dazed, and Jagged runs at him, swings in, hooks his legs for a Headscissors in honor of Matthews, deviANT flips over, gets up, and gets right into another Headscissors, then a Hat Trick Headscissors for Matthews! deviANT gets up again head spinning, and Jagged hooks his head and spikes him for a DDT. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! agged groans*

Leonard- Oh Jagged with a flurry of offense paying tribute to Matthews, gut deviANT wont go down!

Mandy- Two Ants in deviANT I wonder if you'll be the odd Ant out...

*Parker gets deviANT legs, looks like he'll go for a Boston Crab in honor of Shane but deviANT kicks him out. deviANT rolls out and runs at Parker, who grabs him and lifts him up onto his shoulders and falls back for a Samoan Drop. deviANT gets up dazed and Jagged slams him down, points to the top rope, and gets up there*

Leonard- Oh this might be Parker's Top Rope Elbow, could this be it?

*Mandy watches, fingers laced*

*Parker leaps and goes for a Top Rope Elbow, but deviANT moves! Parker hits nothing and gets up dazed. deviANT runs and delivers a flying kick to the chest sending Parker down hard, gets Parker up in a Powerbomb Position, lifts him up, hooks him, and spins him right down into his knee. That move is called The Deluxe! Parker flops limp, deviANT covers 1...2...3! deviANT, and all of The Swarm, have earned a roster spot!*

Leonard- The Deluxe! Oh thats a dangerous move, and Jagged just felt it full force! Thats it, all three Ants have earned a Roster Spot...

Mandy- Hmm...perhaps GEKIDO isnt all talk and attacks from behind like we thought...

*deviANT leaves as the medical staff helps Jagged to the back, deviANT does make a quick glance at Tasha, who again, babbles and waves her arms at the acknowlagement. Della groans...looks like there is no turning back for this relationship. Three GEKIDO down...two to go...*

...

Note- And thus Fridays event has begun! Three Members of GEKIDO down, two to go. Will they be able to earn roster spots? Who will their opponents be? All this and more next chapter! Please review here and or the 101 Forum, see you next chapter!


	35. Finding the Rubix Cube pt 2

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 35: Finding the Rubix Cube pt 2

Note: Will the rest of GEKIDO be able to earn a roster spot? You'll have to read on and find out!

...

*Gavin jogs back to the ring, and announces* Ok...The Shard!*Shard comes out* Theres another person who wants a piece of one of you...and here he is...*F.I.S.T. theme plays, and out comes Gargano, also pissed about Taylor being attacked and taken out*

Leonard- Oh boy, Johnny Gargano of F.I.S.T. who has a beef with GEKIDO as well with them taking out Chuck Taylor. Gargano is usually not a fan favorite, but his last two matches have given him a bit of a boost in fan support. Lets see how good this Shard really is, because this will be a huge test...

Mandy- Shard is supposedly the 'second in command' of this group, we'll see how that reputation lives up...

*The bell rings and Garagno immediatly runs and forearms Shard into the corner with rights and lefts, the official backs him up. Shard gets out but Gargano trips him up with a Drop Toehold, and trapsitions it into a headlock. Shard flails and gets up, elbows Gargano off and shoves him away, Gargano rebounds off the ropes and leaps dropkicking Shard in the knee. Shard flops then gets to his knees dazed. Gargano runs grabs his neck and slams him for a Baby Ace Crusher, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano groans, was hoping for a quick win*

Leonard- Gargano wastes no time, Baby Ace Crusher there, but Shard wont lose so easily

Mandy- This is a match that will really test how Shard does in the ring...

*Gargano gets Shard up, lifts him up and quickly runs for the You're Dead throw into the corner, but Shard gets out quickly, Gargano turns, as Shard rolls up. Gargano runs at Shard but Shard grabs Gargano and flips him with an Armddrag. Gargano gets up dazed and Shard jumps up on his shoulders and flips down delivering a Frankensteiner. Shard gets up quickly and jumps and Double Foot Stomps him right on the stomach, turns and Double Foot Stompss him again in the stomach/ Gargano turns getting on his hands and knees, and Shard jumps and for a third time Double Foot Stomps him! Gargano falls and Shard covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Shard sighs*

Leonard- Quick offense by Shard, really using his weight with those standing Double Foot Stomps, those have to be taking a toll on Gargano

Mandy- He'll have to do more than that to keep Gargano down...

*Gargano gets up wobbily, Shard runs at him and delivers a Running Ax Sandle swings right to the side of Gargano's head sending him down. Gargano gets up and Shard runs and Dropkicks him down again. Gargano rolls to the ring apron and Shard runs at him. Gargano however baited him into it, and answers with a Springboard Spear sending him down hard. Gargano covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano groans*

Leonard- Shard kept a quick paced attack going but Garganop derails it with that deadly Speaar of his

Mandy- Was that all Shard had to offer me? I suppose we'll see...

*Gargano gets Shard up, but Shard counters wth forearms, grabs Gargano and gets him over his back, he might be trying the Jig N Tonic! but Gargano kicks and gets out of it, Gargano rolls back to his feet, Shard comes at him, but Gargano counters with a Dropkick. Shard rolls trough and gets up just to get a big Superkick to the face by Gargano. Shard wobbles as Gargano picks him up in a reverse Cross Bomb position, and runs throwing him headfirst into the middle turnbuckle for the You're Dead. Shard goes limp, Gargano pulls him out, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano slaps the mat irritated*

Leonard- Oh the You're Dead, but it wasnt enough! Shard hangs on

Mandy- I wonder if he remembers where he is after those shots to the head, and whats at stake...

*Gargano grabs Shard in a full Nelson position, lifts, going for the Hurts Donut! Shard kicks countering out, Gargano runs at him, and is met with a Superkick by Shard! Gargano reels as Shard bends down and gets his head between Garganos legs and lifts him on his shoulders in a piggy back position, and then drops him down, Shard falling himself the opposite way. Gargano lands face first into Shard's knees hard, he calls that move Kristalnacht. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Shard looks a bit surprised*

Leonard- Oh what a devastating looking move that was, I believe word is he calls that Kristalnact, fitting name...

Mandy- Not enough however, does Shard have what it takes to keep Gargano down?

*Shard gets Gargano up, who forearms him hard, Shard reels a bit, and runs at Gargano who picks Shard up and slams him down. Shard gets up again and Gargano knees him in the stomach, grabs his head in a DDT position and runs against the Turnbuskle, and spikes Shard hard for a Rope Run Tornado DDT! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano cant beloieve it...*

Leonard- Oh what a DDT, but Shard shows his fortitude and stays in it!

Mandy- Hmm...surprised...but how much does he have left?

*Gargano gets Shard up and goes for the Hurts Donut again, but Shard flails out, Gargano runs at Shard, Shard goes for a Superkick but Gargano grabs his leg and flips uses it to flip him, but Shard lands on his feet. Shard runs at Gargano, but hee's met by a big Spear! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano growls, tells the ref to count faster*

Leonard- Gargano has had Shards number the past few minutes her but he cant put him away

Mandy- I wonder if thats getting in Garganos head a bit. He couldnt put Ultramantis Black away either...

Gargano picks Shard up and Slams him down, goes to the top rope, and leaps off for a Diving Splash, but Shard moves! Gargano hits the mat hard and turns onto his back. Shard takes the opportunity and geets to the top rope quickly and leaps off and nails Gargano for a Top Rope Double Foot Stomp! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Shard slaps the mat now, he can't believe it*

Leonard- The tables have turned! Now Shard cant put Gargano away!

Mandy- If Shard wants a spot here he'll do all he can to make Gargano stay down...

*Shard gets Gargano, lifts him over his back, hooking his legs, getting Garganos head between his own legs, and drops down for Jigsaws known move, the Jig N Tonic! Cover 1...2...3! That did it, Shard wins his roster spot!*

Leonard- Shard wins with...the Jig N Tonic...Ladies andGentleman that is a move well known to be used by Jigsaw...

Mandy- Sign of things to come perhaps?

*Gargano is heklped by the medical staff as Shard rolls out of the ring, again glances slightly Tashas way, and Tasha responds with some babbles and wiggling*

*Gavin comes back into the ring* Now...before the last match for 17...Im...a bit regretful to announce this next match...vehemently asked for by...both people...which I cant believe...but...Its Archie vs Tursaaaaas! *Della's heart skips*

*The BDK's theme starts up...and out comes Tursas...walking to the ring*

Leonard- Im afraid to even call this match...

Mandy- It shall be a worthwhile test...

*...Archibald Pecks theme starts up...and out he marches...he at least doesnt look as bad and not like an MMA fighter anymore...Veronica is trying to drag him to the back but he will have none of it. Della stands up and tries to go over to Archie, he cant go through with this. Archie puts up a hand tp her* Della, I must do this for my own honor! ...Please *Della stares...and despairingly sits back down*

Leonard- All I can say is good luck Archie...

Mandy- He'll need more than that...

*Archie gets in the ring, gets a microphone* Mr. Tursas! ...*walks right up to him, looking up of course* It has come to my attention, that you have a quarrel with me...because of my doings in the three way match, my apparent cost of your match with El Generico, and The Countdown Showdown which...is kind of a blur to me at the moment...well good sir if I may say, I was technically invovled in all three matches, it isnt my fault you lost, I was just doing my sport as a competitor...but thats no reason for you, to take the loss to calous that you knock me for a loop so harshly that I think I am an MMA fighter! ...So for that Tursas...*He takes off his Glove* I challenge you to a duel! *He swipes to hitTursas with the glove, but he cant reach...jumps, swipes...nope cant reach the cheek...Archie stares, and goes goes over and sits on the top turnbuckle* Um...would you...please um...*Makes the come over motion. Tursas stares, and...surprisingly listens. Archibald finally is able to smack him with the Glove, Tursas doesnt even flinch* What do you say, Yay or Ne-EEEEIIIGGH! *Tursas grabs Archibald and throws him like a dart, Archie flies almost into the opposite turnbuckle, which he regroups getting his footing in breathing a bit. Della holds her face in her hands*

Leonard- Ladies and Gentleman...this should be quick but it wont be painless...

Mandy- Oh there will be pain...

*Tursas runs at him to splash him in the corner, Archiebald moves, Tursas just hitting the corner. Archibald runs and Body splashes Tursas in the back in the turnbuckle...Archibald cheers and pumps his fists like he just accomplished something, Tursas just turns around watching him blinking...Della can't watch*

Leonard- Oh no...

Mandy- Idiot...

*Archiebald turns and Tursas runs at him just bowling him over with his size, Archibald gets up shaking his head* Oh yeah!? *He runs agaisnt the ropes Crossbodies him...he just falls to the mat, Tursas unmoving. Archie gets up and does it again...same thing...does it again, this time Tursas catches him and just throws him over not even moving, but Archie lands on his feet, runs at Tursas who turns around and delivers a running calf kick to his middle, Tursas actually bands over a little. Archie gets up, runs and then dropkicks Tursas, sending him to the ropes, Archibalkd runs again, leaps at Tursas, he's caught, and thrown over the ropes, Archibald hangs onto the apron, Tursas turns and runs at him and Archie pulls the top rope down, Tursas falls over it, keeps his footing as he falls to the floor! Archibald gets in the ring, runs against the ropes, screams and using them large legs leaps over the top rope and lands on top of Tursas, sends Tursas into the guardrail but not down, but knocks him for a slight loop. Archie rolls away getting to the apron, then the top rope, looks at Tursas, Tursas blinks, looks up, Archiebald jumps and just lands on him, doesnt crosssbody or anything his just jumps and lands on top of him, Tursas wobbles into the guardrail again...Archies still on top of him, Tursas throws him off. Archie lands hard, but gets up and gets into the ring AGAIN. Archie runs and tope suicida's right to the outside to Tursas, who was already using the guardrail to stay up, sort of slumps to the floor in a sitting position, Archie sprawls on the floor breathing, Veronica is watching from the sideline, she cant believe what shes seeing. Tom shakes Della* You need to watch! *She looks up about halfway through this and is stunned speechless*

Leonard- ...I'm...not imagining this am I?

*Even Mandy is...a little thrown off* No...you arent...

*Archie gets up, and begins wailing on Tursas like its no tomorrow as he gets up, Tursas shoves him away right into the ring apron hard, Archie moves away to the steel turnbuckle post. Tursas runs at him, and Archie moves! Tursas smacks into the post and reels wobbily, Archibald gets to the apron, and runs front flipping onto Tursas again, Tursas dazed from hits the turnbuckle and then falls...on his BACK...hes down!...but on the outside...Della stares, and her jaw DROPS...as does about half the crowds*

Leonard- TURSAS IS DOWN! I CANT BELIEVE IT! ARCHIE KNOCKED HIM DOWN!

Mandy- ...Hmmm...

*Archibald gets up marching triumphantly, Tursas gets up wobbily rolling into the ring. Veronica yells* ARCHIE! *Archibald turns his attention back, gets to the top rope while Tursas is still down in the ring, and leaps delivering a Flying Headbutt off the top! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Tursas lifts him off with authority, Archie flies in the air rolling to the ropes. Della stares...Tom is he actually...*Tom nods* Yes.

Leonard- Flying Headbut! He got a Two Count! Oh but a strong kickout, I dont know how much longer Archie could keep this up...

Mandy- He's fighting for his life and he knows it...

*Tursas gets to his knees, Archibald forearms him a few times, Tursas shoves him away into the ropes, Archibald runs back at him and leaps and hooks his head, spins him, gets his legs to the top rope and boundes off of them, and pulls Tursas down headfirst for a Tornado DDT! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Tursas throws Archie off again, a bit less forcefully, Archie rolls away again. Tom looks to Della* If you pass out, he'll never forgive you. *Della forces herself to stay conscious, still in shock*

Leonard- I cant believe what Im seeing! Tursas couldnt have expected this, the crowd sure hasnt, I dont even think Archibald can believe what he's doing!

Mandy- Its quite a surprise...

*Tursas gets to his knees again, Archibald runs at him again delivering a flying forearm, runs again and flying forearms him again. Archie screams and runs at him again, Turas springs up tough, and Lariets him flipping him onto his stomach, doesnt go for a cover, leans against the rope a second...he definitly did not expect this sort of flurry...*

Leonard- Oooooh! The miricle might be over...

Mandy- That sure didnt help it...

*Tursas picks Archibald up who swats his hand away, leaps and drives his head into Tursas's stomach, Tursas bends a littie, Archie grabs Tursas's head making him bend down. Archie runs against the ropes, grabs his head and jumps going for that Running Blockbuster, in midair though tursas stops trying to gra him, but Archie knees him a few times in midair, sinches Tursas's neck again, and leans bending, and completes the Blockbuster on Tursas! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! This time Tursas just gets a shoulder up...Veronica is leaning on the ropes, flushes of color* I need...a fan or...ice...

Leonard- How is Archie doing this?

Mandy- Sometimes miricles dont have explanations...

*Archie runs and leaps delivering a Standing Headbutt to Tursas, runs against the ropes again and and Standing Headbutts Tursas, and does it a third time! Tursas getting up to his feet again, Archie runs at him, Tursas grabs him, spins him around and delivers a spinning side slam, gets up a springs against the ropes, and jumps and Splashes Archie on the mat. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Tursas looks down at him, surely thought that was it. Tursas gets up again, leaps for a second Splash, Archie moves and Tursas misses hitting just the mat, Archie gets Tursaas on his knees, gets his leg over hie head and his arm, and swings him for the Playmaker, spinning Tursas onto his back awkwardly since he was on his knees, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Archibald rolls away again, Veronica has gotten a glass of water, and poured the water over herself silently*

Leonard- Archies even kicking out of Tursas's onslaught! I dont know if its been the ridicule, the constant bringing down and losses, but Archie is fighting like a man reborn!

Mandy- The crowd is especially showing their support...its very loud in here...

*Archie goes to the top rope again, leaps at Tursas for another Flying Headbutt, but Tursas moves. Archie hits the mat and flops around. He gets up, Tursas is up, runs at Archie and delivers that Devastating Running Crossbody! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Tursas again looks down at Archie silently. The whole audience is just holding their breath at this point*

Leonard- Oh he kicked out but how much could Archie possible have left

Mandy- Enough to kick out at least...

Tursas brings Archie up again, Archie punches his middle a few times, which does nothing, Tursas lifts Archie up but he gets loose and behind Tursas. Tursas turns around and Archie grabs Tursas, an arm between the legs and an arm around the shoulder, lifts for a Slam... but...yeah nothings happening. Tursas just startes at him, Tursas forearms him, Archie's grip loosens...then Archie screams and lifts again, harder, Tursas forearms him again, he loosens Archies grip again Archie screams again screams for his life. Tursas stares...blinks...looks down...his feet...are leaving the mat...goes to Forearm Archie again, but Archie screams and...lifts Tursas off the mat...AND SLAMS HIM...HE SLAMMED TURSAS! Archibald falls exhausted, cant cover. Tursas fails getting to the ropes, looks at Archie like he cant believe what just happened...and he cant...Veronica falls unconsious. Della wobbles a little, the medical staf waft smellingsalts under Veronica's nose, and she sputters back up...she cant believe it like the rest of the screaming and cgheering crowd.*

Leonard- ...I think that spoke for itself...

Mandy- Yes it did...

*Tursas gets up, Archies still breathing on the mat, Tursas sort of stares at him a minute, then goes to the top rope, leaps and delivers a top rope body splash right to Archie...cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Tursas looks at the official a bit shocked, Archie rolls to his side exausted. Della groans* He has to be coming to the end of his rope, he has to...

Leonard- Archie you've done enough stay down...

Mandy- The body sometimes doesnt listen to the mind...

*Tursas goes to the top rope again, this time facing away from the prone Archie, leaps flipping...A MOONSAULT, He aims for Archie...but Archie moves! Tursas hits nothing but the mat flopping hard. Della stares* No way...

Leonard- HE MOVED! HOW DID HE HAVE THE COHERANCY TO MOVE?

Mandy- At this point I dont know...

*Tursas gets up a bit wobbily, Archie wobbily as well, hits him with what he has left in the chest and middle* IM...*punch punch* NOT...*punch punch* GOING...TO...*punch punch punch* BACK...DOWN... *punch punch punch* IM STILL...STANDING...*PUNCH PUNCH* STILL...MARCHING...ON! *leaps on Tursas and wraps his leags around him, best he can cant really wrap them and hooks his arms around Tursas's neck for a Sleeper Hold. That's it, Della's out. Tom catches the smelling salts that the medical staff tosses his way. Della jolts up, holding her nose against the smelling salts* Ugh... What did I miss? *Tursas fials, runs to the corner to smack him off but Archie pulls him so he ends up smacking himself into the corner, Tursas wobbles as Archie puts all he has into it. Tursas falls to a knee...Veronica practically inhales the smellingsalts to say concious*

Leonard- Oh my god...

Mandy- Yes this is actually happening...

*The Ref checks Tursas's by moving his arm and hand checking to see if he's out, Tursas swats it away showing he's not out cold, gets back up and shakes Archie like a bucking bronco tryiing to get him off but Archie wont have it. Tursas roars and grabs him hooking him around the head and slams him off hard. Tursas backs up into the ropes using them for support as Archie flops around in the ring. The medical staff take the salts away from Veronica before she makes herself sick, she leans against the guardrail, she cant believe what shes seeing, none of it...*

Leonard- ...I ccant believe Im saying this but...what do both of these men have left to put the other away?

Mandy- I dont think Tursas was thinking he would be tired in this match...

*Tursas goes over to Archie, who gets up and continues attacking his middle, Tursas grabs him and body slams him down , covers 1...2...KICKOUT! ...Tursas gets up again, Archie grabs Tursas using him to get up, climbing, right hands him again weakly, Tursas stares, picks him up and Powerslams him down. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Tursas gets uP again, Archie still not quitting, he climbs up Tursas again, clinging to his middle, looking him in the eye defiantly stubborn. The whpole ccrowd is going absolutely insane*

Leonard- DEFIANT UNTIL THE END ARCCHIE!

Mandy- And that may be coming soon...

*Tursas stares...and grabs Archie around the throat, lifts him for a chokeslam, Archie weakly flails Tursas holds him in mid air a ssecond...just lets him go, Archie drops limp, Tursas goes for a cover, forces his weight on Archies shoulders covers 1...2...3! Tursas is the victor...Archie was running on the fumes of fumes...*

*Leonard applauds with most of the crowd* Bravo Archibald Peck, Bravo...

Mandy- Maybe is isnt as much of an idiot as we think he is...

*Tursas gets up, stares at Archie for a minute, Archie actually is getting up on his own power. Then Ares runs to the ring, Moves Tursas back, takes Archie and hooks his arms, lifts and delivers a Tiger Driver to him hard. Archie goes limp, Ares points at him* You cost Tursas matches, and you cost me my Golden Opportunity TO ICARUS! *Ares slaps his limp form* You useless annoyance! Do not get involved with us again! *He turns to leave, Tursas stares at Archie another minute. Ares calls* Come Tursas... *Tursas slowly gets out of the ring, stares at Archie a minute longer before going to the back with Ares*

Leonard- Oh what an unnecessary move by Ares! This was a hard fought match and Tursas still won, are you BDK ever happy with yourselves?

Mandy- It appears not...and I dont think Ares cares what anyone thinks...

*Veronica rushes to Archie's side* Archie, oh Archie you idiot...you did so great, you finally showed me... *The medical staff sets him on the stretcher and take him out as Gavin gets back into the ring* Wow that was...a great match which...Im not saying Archie isnt a good fighter but...wow...um...17? *17 walks cooly to the ring* Well...you're opponent is also someone who wants a piece of you badly... *17 waves a hand dismissively* Whatever...bring them out *Gavin nods and leaves...Boss of the World begins playing...out comes Sara Del Rey...eyes blazing*

Leonard- Ooooho the action must go on folks, and the biggest test goes to 17 who has to face Sara Del Rey!

Mandy- I wonder how Del Rey is doing after 17 tried to screw her out of the Grand Championship...

*Del Rey gets in the ring does not wait for the bell, she takes 17 doens and begins wailing on him*

Mandy- About as well as I thought...

*Del Rey keeps right handing until 17 grabs her arm, then she backs off before he can think about locking in that Kimura. 17 gets up running at her, Del Rey goes for a right hand, 17 Grabs it, and gets his knees on her arm and drops down driving his knees right into it. Sara holds her arm in a bit of pain, walking away. 17 goes for her arm again, but she kicks him hard in the chest, side kicks him again, goes for another, 17 grabs her leg and elbows it, then twists with it for a Dragon Screw sending her down. 17 gets up and then goes down with hie weight elbowing the inside of her leg, goes for her arm again but she kicks him off with her good leg, rolls up shaking her leg, he runs at her, she front kicks him hard, he rolls through only to be met by a big Lariet. Sara covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Del Rey shakes her arm and leg to get the stinging out of them*

Leonard- 17 we have seen the most of just taking stars out from behind, and injuring Shane Matthews. He is just disecting Del Rey's limbs right now wearing them down...

Mandy- That can take a toll, but Sara's strong, lets see how she does here...

*Del Rey gets 17 up and hooks him in the ropes and begins that ever so deveastating Front Kick Flurry, 17 eventually falls through the ropes to the outside, Del Rey gets to the apron, and runs at 17, frontfliping onto him on the outside, both fall down hard*

Leonard- There we go. Del Rey wont allow 17 to disect him, shes got the match back in her favor

Mandy- But I do wondder how much damage was done to her arm and leg...

*Del Rey gets 17 up again, goes to throw him into the steel post but 17 counters, grabs her arm and flings it into the post, she cries in pain, 17 grabs her arm, puts it behind her back AND behind the turnbuckle post, he's trying to lock on a Kimura on the turnbuckle post, but Del Rey fights out of it before it can be fully locked in, 17 runs at her and she rolling kicks him on the outside sending him down. Sara gets up and gets back in the ring, 17 short;y after 17 gets up and doges a big Bicycle Kick, he runs and chopblocks her other leg sending her down into a sitting position, looks at her, looks like he has something bad planned...he does...he takes Sara's leg, and her head, pushes her head down, and pushes her leg up, until her leg is literally behind her head, and he holds it there, Sara screaming in pain*

Leonard- Oooooooooh...

Mandy- Well...I do not believe thats a natural pose...

*Del Rey finally gets out of it, rolls through, 17 runs at her and she Front Kicks him down hard and goes down herself clutching and flexing her leg getting the feeling back*

Leonard- Sara unable to capitalize, that leg has to be hurting, her whole body has to be hurting from that move...

*Sara gets up and grabs 17 going for the Royal Butterfly, 17 counters, grabs her arm rolling her through, hooks it behind her back in a triangle position, and hooks ithe Kimura Lock! Sara screams in pain, moving best she can toward the ropes as 17 cranks the hold hard*

Leonard- Oh no! Thats the move that put Matthews on the shelf!

Mandy- That doesnt bode well for Del Rey if she stays in it long enough...

*Sara reaches annnnnd...gets to the ropes! 17 breaks the hold, takes Sara lifts looking like he might go for a Michinoku Driver II, but Sara counters, kicks his middle hooks his arms, lifts him and flips him over hard for the Royal Butterfly! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Sara groans in pain hllding her arm*

Leonard- 17 kicks out of the Royal Butterfly! What lingering damage has been done to that arm...

Mandy- Doesnt seem to be in the best shape...

*Sara gets up and gets 17 up, gets him and lifts him for the Piledriver, 17 gets out and kicks her in the leg, and then kicks the hurt arm, Sara visibly crumbles a bit, he picks her up and hooks her far leg, and lifts her up and spins her down for the...Quackendriver III? Yes it was the Quackendriver III!cOVERS 1...2...KICKOUT! 17 sighs*

Leonard- Oh, and...a Quackendriver III...is not enough to bring Sara Down!

Mandy- How much does she have left?

*17 gets Sara up, tries to grab her hurt arm but Sara roars and spins delivering a Roundhouse Kick top 17's head. 17 wobbles and Del Rey bends him down in a Powerbomb position, and lifts with practically one arm, and slams him down for a Powerbomb!Del Rey holds her arm in pain, and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Del Rey clenches her teeth*

Leonard- Oh I dont think she got the power she wanted on that Powerbomb...

Mandy- That arm looks like its nearly lifeless since the Kimura...

*17 gets to his knees and Sara aims, lifts a leg up and brings it down for an Axe Kick, but 17 grabs Sara's leg, and twists it, Sara yells and he her on her back, hooks her legs, then turns grabbing her arm ang hooking it around her throat sinching in the Kimura Lock III!*

Leonard- Oh no...

Mandy- That might be it...

*Sara has nowhere to go, and the combination of the hurt leg and the arm in a submission, she taps, winner by submission, 17! GEKIDO have all sinched a roster spot. 17 continues cranking the hold, the official pulls at it, and threatens disqualification. Then 17 breaks it. Del Rey holds her arm moaning in pain. 17 looks at Della baby a moment before going to the back triumphant like they all were. The baby for the fifth time, acknowlages the look, even smiles just a little. Della sighs. She looks to Del Rey as the medical staff quickly get her on a stretcher, she's holding her arm in pain just like Matthews was, it doesnt look good.*

Leonard- Well we'll keep you updated on Sara's condition. This 17 has shown to be a dangerous force, as have all the GEKIDO, all of them have now earned CHIKARA Roster spots...

*Gavin announces a short intermission, Della asks Tom to take her to the back to find Quack. Tom nods and they go. Quack is backstage, he is...dressed to compete? Della shakes that off for now* Quack, I'm lost, why didn't you send out the heavies? I mean, I get Del Rey she was a heavy, but... all the lightweights and the ones who had less of a track record?

*Quack looks to her* Oh hello Della ...well thats simple...we dont know what GEKIDO are capable of...we all agreed we wanted some guys to take one for the team to get the GEKIDO to reveal their movesets to us. I dont want to send out my best fighters for them to not know who their going up against, thats dangerous, so with some of them wanting to prove a point, and some of them wanting revenge and talking to Gargano who isnt technico...they went out, and gave us valuable information. Della replies cautiously* Delaney went out for you? *Quack nods* Yes he did, he wanted to fight and prove that he was truely sorry for disobeying me...*Della asks slowly*...And did he? *Quack nods* ...Yes he put up a valient effort *Della nods...takes a breath* And...? *Quack adds He proved he is truely sorry *That's all Della needs to hear to know he's forgiven. A smile stretches her face*

*Del Rey roars from the medical room, Della turns* Oh no...I hope she's ok...*A medical staff member comes out, Della quickly asks* How bad is it? *The staff member sighs* She'll be out a good few weeks...she's not happy about it...*Quack sighs* These GEKIDO are putting more and more on the shelf...*Della looks down...and she's trying to be friends with them, she feels horrible, Quack looks to her* Della dont worry yourself over this...you better get back to your seat *Della sighs alright. *Tom wheels Della back to her seat wit the baby. GEKIDO and Tasha have gotten a bond, and it makes everything so complicated. She should despise all five of them, unfortunatly, with how they seem to care about her child, thats making life difficult at the moment. Well...their members of the roster...what they now do with that...she shudders to think. Green Ant, Matthews, Del Rey. The Disabled List is growing...she just hopes it stops there...*

...

Note- GEKIDO have now all gotten official Roster spots! What will they do with them? What is their grand plan? How will the rest of the show now turn out? You'll have to wait until next chapter! Please review here and or the 101 forum, see you next chapter!


	36. Finding the Rubix Cube pt 3

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 36: Finding the Rubix Cube pt 3

Note: With GEKIDO out of the way. Now how will the Campeonatos De Parejas turn out? What will happen? And who will be the champions? You'll have to read on and find out! Enjoy!

...

*Gavin jogs back into the ring* The following contest is a Tag Team Gauntlet match...heres the rules, two teams start, and when a pinfall takes place, another team will come out to battle the winning team, whoever wins that will face the next, and so on and so on, until one team is left standing, its a battle of duration and will and showing how well you and your partner handle it...and the last team standing, will be given the Campeonatoooooos De Parejaaaaaaas! *The Crowd goes ballistic* Lets get the first two teams out here! *BDK's music plays, and out comes Donst and Hammermeir. Donst boasts* Look at this waist, its going to become more gorgeous with all the gold thats gonna be around it!

Leonard- We are back from intermission, Mandy still joining me for this Tag Team Gauntlet!

Mandy- Lets see who wants to be tag team champions...

*Next team, Mmmbop plays and out comes the Young Bucks! Mikko all of a sudden gets a silly grin on her face*

Leonard- The first two teams will be the Young Bucks and Donst and Hammermeir! Both are definitely hungry for those belts!

*They get in the ring and immeditatly are attacked by Jakob and Donst, Nick gets Jakob and takes him out of the ring, leaving Donst with an armlock on Matt* Oh yeah who's the man? *Matt rolls out and chops Donst, he recoils* AH my beautiful chest! *Matt takes Donst head hooking it, goes for a DDT, Donst gets out, goes for his SDT, Matt gets out of that as well, dropkicks Donst out of the ring, Matt gets his neck hooked out of nowhere and gets the inverted stunner by Jakob, who then gets up and cheers. He doesnt get much of a break however, as Nick runs past him, springs on the ropes and delivers a facebuster to Jakob planting him hard, rolls to the ring apron through the ropes and Moonsaults Donst down on the outside leaving Matt and Jakob in the ring. Mikko smiles dreamily*

Leonard- Pandamonium, but I cant blame them they want that first opponent out of the way!

Mandy- I wouldnt waste too much energy being the first teams however...

*Matt gets up, gets Jakob up, spin kicks him in the middle, Jabok reels, Matt goes over top of him rolling through runs against the ropes, swings into Jakob and Hurricanrannas him down. Jakob flops, Matt goes next to him and delivers a standing moonsault, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Matt gets up, runs against the ropes and is kneed by Donst, donst takes his head by the middle rope, and Guillotine Spinning Neckbreakers him, him outside on the apron and Matt still in the ring, Matt hits the middle rope pretty hard and recoils in the ring. Jakonb leaps covering 1...2...KICKOUT! Jakob groans, Donst gets in the ring after throwing Nick into a guardrail, and begin the beatdown*

*Jakob gets up and grabs Matt, Matt kicks Jakob in the stomach, and hooks his head and flips up and spikes him down for a Shironu/Sliced Bread! Jakob flops, Matt covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Matt groans, sees Donst beating down Nick, he runs and jumps on the turnbuckle, and leaps Moonsaulting off the top and right onto Donst sending bown down hard!*

Leonard- OH! What a Moonsault by Matt! Down goes Donst!

Mandy- Very nice moves but that wont win you the match...

*Nick gets back to the apron, and springboards up and goes for the Facebuster as Jakob gets up, but Jakob leaps and Dropkick Nick hard in the middle. Jakob gets up and stomps Nick hard. Jakob gets Nick up, goes for a Neckbreaker, but Nick shoves him off into the turnbuckle. Nick runs and leaps delivering a flying kick to a prone Jakon in the corner. Nick hooks Jakobs head and spikes him with a follow up DDT! Covers 1...2...Donst breaks up the pin!*

Leonard- Oh Donst out of nowhere!

Mandy- Making the save for the chance of a lifetime...

*Donst gets Nick up and lifts him up and down for a Belly to Belly Suplex. Nick gets up dazed and Donst grabs him and hooks his leg and lifts him over for an Exploder Suplex! Nick rolls out and Matt springs in from the ropes, but Donst catches him and flips him over for a Belly to Belly Overhead Suplex! Matt flops and rolls out of the ring to the apron. Donst gets up gloating, and turns, getting a big Superkick to the head by Nick. Donst turns dazed and Matt leaps and springs off the ropes and dropkicks Donst down hard. The Young Bucks high five, and Matt flips delivering a Moonsault to the Upperhalf of Donst's body, while Nick Standing Shooting Star Presses the lower half! Nick Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Nick cant believe it*

Leonard- Great showing so far by both teams. Who will come out on top?

Mandy- The Young Bucks showing why they are dangerous alone and togeather...

*Nick gets Donst up and throws him into a turnbuckle, Nick runs for a step up knee, but Donst moves, Nick hits the turnbuckle and Donst shoves him off to the outside, Matt charges Donst but Donst picks him up on his shoulders and spins him down for a Donstitution! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Donst cant believe it*

Leonard- Oh the Donstitution didnt work!

Mandy- No one wants to be the first team out...

*Donst gets up and gutwrench suplexes Matt over, rolls and does it again, Jakob begs Donst on the apron, and he tags Jakob in and hands him off and Jakob delivers the third Gutwrench. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jakob tags Donst back in quickly, Donst hooks Matt for a Gator Roll Neckbreaker, but before he can do it, Nick gets back in the ring and Superkicks Donst right in the head, Jakob gets in the ring but Matt Superkicks him down too. Donst reels as Nick gets free they turn to Donst and deliver a Double Superkick, he falls down hard. The Bucks high five, and Matt delivers a standing moonsault, while Nick delivers a standing Shooting Star Press both at the same time to Donst, AGAIN Cover 1...2...Jakob breaks up the pin! Donst rolls dazed to the outside. Jakob forearms Nick and turns, but runs right into Matt who rolls into Jakob for a Quesadora, ducks as Nick superkicks Jakob hard, and then rolls through for the Wosrt Case Acenerio! Covers Jakob as Nick leaps over the ropes twisting his body for a Corkscrew Plancha right onto Donst on the outside to prevent him from breaking the cover 1...2...3! Bucks win the first fall! Mikko smiles wide, thinking, 'So cute...', with a little rainbow over her head*

Leonard- Oh and the Bucks do it! It wasnt easy but they eliminate Donst and Jakob to continue on!

Mandy- How much longer is the question...

*the next team comes out, its 3.0? Matthews arm is in a SLING! Parker slightly fatigued from his match with deviANT, Matthews decks Matt with his good arm for a clothesline, Parker runs and delivers a Dropkick to Nicks head. Matthews awkwardly covers 1...2...KICKOUT!* MAN! WE LOST THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!

Leonard- What the? WHAT IS SHANE MATTHEWS DOING?

Mandy- Trying to capitalize on an opportunity that he shouldnt be...

*Nick rolls in the ring dazed, Parker stops him and throws him into Shane who delivers a Headscissors! trurns and delivers one to Matt then...delivers one to Jagged, Jagged gets up* What was that!? *Matthews looks wide eyed* Im sorry! I needed to complete the hat trick, you were there! *Jagged points* Headscissor the official! *Matthews replies* He does the rule thing I cant! I neeed to focus on moves with my legs one of my arms doesnt work! Besides you're fine right? *Jagged nods* Yeah! But I dont think we should be arguing! *Shane asks* WHY? *Jagged answers* It gives our opponents a chance to recover! *Matthews blink* Oh...*they both turn and get superkicked by the Bucks hard, both going down, Matt goes to the outside, jumps and dropkicks Matthews bad arm first, Shane crumples in pain, and rolls out of the ring, the medical staf quickly go and treat him. Nick gets Parker up, hooks him for the Tornado DDT, Parker pushes him off, Parker runs at him, but Nck gets him on his shoulders and flips him driving his head into Scotts stomach, springs onto the top turnbuckle nearby, turns and delivers a 450 Splash to Scott! Cover 1...2...3! Bucks win again against the prone 3.0!*

Leonard- 3.0 are quickly disposed of, as they should be Matthews should have known better

Mandy- Are you sure? It is Shane Matthews...

*The next team that comes out is Dasher and Touchdown of the Throwbacks! Matt gets back in the ring, Touchdown charges in and bowls both over*Its...GOOOOD!

Leonard- Theres some tension here from the Countdown Showdown on Monday

Mandy- We'll see who comes out with the win this time

*Touchdown takes Nick and puts him upside down in the turnbuckle, Dashes touches bases 1st, 2nd, 3rd and- stopped by Touchdown. Dasher blinks* What are you doing? *Touchdown nods* No its ok I can do this too watch! *He goes to the opposite turnbuckle and runs slowly at the prone Nick* Hes at the 50, the 40, the 30, the 20, the 10, and- *before he can Leap for the Dropkick, Matt is up and Superkicks him down, Dasher charges at Matt, who ducks a clothesline, springs against the ropes. He goes for a hurricanranna but Dasher pushes him off, Matt rebounds off the ropes again and runs at Dasher who catches him and delivers a big Powerslam, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Dasher sighs*

Leonard- Great Job by the Throwbacks here despite the Young Bucks trying to stop the momentum shift

*Nick gets up and forearms Dasher hard, grabs Dasher for a Shironu, but Dasher shoves him off right into Touchdown who lift Nick up and down hard for a Spinebuster! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Touchdopwn seeths. He gets Nick up and puts him on Dashers shoulders, runs against the ropes, and grabs Nick's neck and flips him over as Dasher drives his head into his stomach for a good Double Team Move! Touchdown covers 1...2...Matt breaks up the pin!*

Leonard- Great Teamwork by the Thrownbacks, but it isnt enough, Matt saves the match!

Mandy- The Young Bucks have been in this match awhile, how much longer can they last?

*Matt gets up and forearms Dasher away turns and goes to Superkick Touchdown, but Touchdown grabs Matt's leg and flips him over, but Matt lands on his feet and delivers a big dropkick sending Touchdown away, Matt finishes it up by grabbing Touchdowns head and spinning him down hard for a Tornado DDT! Matt springs up and turns into Dasher who picks him up and slams him down hard. Matt rolls away dazed, and Dasher turns his attention to Nick. Dasher grabs Nick and gets him upside down in the turnbuckle again, runs and touches the bases 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and he touches them all! Dropkicks Nick right in the face hard!*

Leonard- Oh and Dasher makes it home this time!

Mandy- That may be the game winning run...

*Dasher goes over and gets Touchdown up, Nick is still in the Turnbuckle stuck, Touchdown shakes his head* ITS GOOD- huh? *Dasher pats his shoudler pads* No time for sleep lad come on let us finish this Young Buck here! *Dasher goes to the top turnbuckle* Lift him to me for the Grand Slam! *Touchdown nods* Got It! *He lifts Matt into a suplex position and begins walking over, Matt begins squirming. Dasher asks cautiously* Are you alright? *Touchdown nods* Yeah I got em I got em! *Matt squirms and since he is now near Dasher kicks him,on the turnbuckle. Dasher looses his balance and falls off the top rope to the outside! Matt gets out of the suplex. Touchdown yelps* Dasher! Uh oh *He turns and is Superkicked right in the head, Nick gets out of the ropes and stays on the top rope, Matt takes Touchdown on his shoulders, runs, flips driving his head into Touchdowns stomach, waits in the corner as Nick 450's him hard, then Matt springs up and Moonsaults Touchdown, that combo is called More Bang for your Buck! Cover 1...2...3! Bucks Win again thanks to miscommunication by the Throwbacks. Mikko grins*

Leonard- The Bucks are now 3 for 3!

Mandy- But the effrects of fatigue have to be setting in...

*...Next team is...Obariyon and Kodama! Tiana cheers* Yay 'Baryon, Kodama's gonna win! *Mikko sits up. Her ultimate loyalty lies with Kodama. She waves the Batiri flag*

*Kodama takes on Matt as Obariyon takes on Nick, Nick takes Kodama to the ousisde as Obariyon headlocks Matt, Matt pushes Obariuyon off who swings into that Octopus Hold when he rebounds off the ropes, stretching Matt trying to make him tap, Kodama holds Nick back best he can on the outside.*

*Matt fights out of it, Nick counters Kodama, leaps and springs up on the apron and off with a moonsault onto Kodama, and then gets in the ring quickly. Matt superkicks Obariyon, Nick swings, hooking Obariyon swinging on the ropes and planting him for a Tornado DDT hard. Nick gets up and does the Standing Shooting Star Press/Moonsault combo with Matt, their so fast. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Obariyon will not go down that easy*

Leonard- Wow! The Bucks still showing no signs of stopping!

Mandy- The Batiri had better nod underestimate the Bucks, or they'll be done quickly...

*Kodama gets to the apron, Nick runs at him but Kodama flips in, hooks his legs round his head and Frankensteiners him away. Matt runs at Kodama who ducks his clothesline. Matt runs at him again, and Obariyon springs up, Kodama trips Matt as Obariyon knees him prone in the gut going down. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Tiana cheers extra for the time when she "missed it".*

Leonard- Good double team by Obariyon and Kodama there can they keep it up?

Mandy- The Bucks are showing alot of skill in this matchup...but skill will only take you so far, you need to be smart...

*They turn their attention to Nick, Kodama gets him and belly to back suplexes him, and on the way over Obariyon hooks his neck for a combo Suplex/Inverted Neckbreaker, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Obariyon gets up and gets a big dropkick away by Matt, Matt turns and runs at Kodama, Kodama sidesteps him, but Matt runs up onto the ropes, and springs off hooking his legs around Kodama's head for a big Frankensteiner. Kodama rolls away dazed. Tiana jumps up and down, chanting Obariyon's name. Mikko joins with Kodama's name*

Leonard- Back and Forth this match goes!

Mandy- Only one can win...

*Obariyon turns getting up dazed. Matt rolls and Quesadoras into Obariyon, but Kodama quickly gets up and forearms Matt hard getting him off of Obariyon. Kodama quickly tries to leap onto Matt's shoulders but Matt shoves him off and Superkicks Kodama in the back of the head. He quickly Turns his attenetion back to Obariyon who is in the turnbuckle shaking the cobwebs. Matt chargedd at him but Obariyon moves. Obariyon takes the opportunity and hooks Matt around the middle, rolls him through and then delivers the Chaos Theory German Suplex! However the second he hits it, Nick is on the top rope, and 450's Obariyon hard, and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Nick looks at the official shocked. Tiana cheers* Told you 'Baryon's the best!

Leonard- Wow Obariyon had Matt there but he forgot about Nick! Big mistake...

Mandy- Lets see how much either has left...

*Nick gets Obariyon up and kicks him in the stomach, gets him on his shoulders but Obariyon flails out and grabs Nick spiking him down for an Inverted Neckbreaker! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Obariyon seeths.*

Leonard- Its gonna take more than that Obariyon!

Mandy- By how this match has gone alot more...

*Obariyon gets Nick up and tries to hook around Nicks middle to go for the Chaos Theory German Suplex, but Nick elbows out of it quickly, runs and slips through the apron, and leaps up and springs off connecting to Obariyon for a big Sitout Facebuster! Nick rolls through, Kodama on the outside, but he instead pulls the ropes for more space, and Matt gets up and flies right through Nick'c legs for a Suicide Dive to Kodama, but Kodama moves! Matt smacks the guardrail and flops. Nick doesnt notice*

Leonard- Oh that could be a fatal mistake!

Mandy- High Risk, High Reward...if it connects...

*Nick grabs Obariyon still on the apron and leaps in for a Tornado DDT, but Obariyon pushes him off. Kodama sneaks in the ring and takes Nick as Obariyon quickly goes to the top. Kodama drives both of his knees right into Nicks back for a Lungblower. Nick wobbles on his feet, and Obariyon leaps and hooks Nicks head on the way down spiking it for the Leaping DDT! Covers 1...2...3! Obariyon and Kodama take the Bucks out, valint effort, beat three teams, but running a gauntlet from the start is easier said than done*

Leonard- Oh and the Buck Stops here, literally, for the Young Bucks!

Mandy- They did give a good try, but they wouldnt have lasted the entire way...

*The next team is Gargano and Taylor, who run to the ring. Taylor screams putting Gagano in front of him to take a big Frontflip to the outside by Kodama, Taylor gets in the ring and locks up with Obariyon quickly. Mikko and Tiana cheer excitedly, squealing that the Batiri beat out the bucks, even though Mikko watches the bucks leave with a bit of regret*

Leonard- Oh and here comes F.I.S.T. Gargano fresh off a match with The Shard, and Taylor we'll see how he's recovered from GEKIDO's assault...

*Taylor locks up with Obariyon, Obariyon gets Taylor in a wrist lock, twists, Taylor screams...twist scream...twist scream twist scream twist scream. Taylor gets out and dropkicks Obariyon away. Obariyon rebounds off the ropes and Taylor grabs his arm and Hiptosses him over, Obariyon gets up and gets another hiptoss. Obariyon gets up again and Taylor grabs him and lifts him for a Brainbuster, but Obariyon flails out, and gets him right ack in the wristlock, Taylor again screams*

Leonard- Its the simple things in life isnt it Mandy?

Mandy- I will admit his scream is impressive...

*Taylor rolls through, hooks Obariyon putting his foot on his head, and drops delivering Sole Food. Obariyon flops, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! *Taylor gets up and Kodama flips in and goes for the Frankensteiner, but Chuck holds his own, lifts him back up, Powerbombs him down, rolls him onto his knees as Gargano gets back in and delivers the Baby Ace Crusher, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Taylor growls* AH COME ON!

Leonard- Nice teamwork by F.I.S.T. but The Batiri not ready to give it up just yet

Mandy- F.I.S.T. says they are the Most Dangerous Trio, lets see how they are here...

*They get Kodama in the corner and begin stomping stomping, then Taylor slowly stomps away stomping the rope* ...huh what? HEY! *He goes back. Taylor gets Kodama on his shoulders, he looks like he may toss him to Gargano, but Obariyon gets back up and dropkicks Taylor in the gut, he falls with Kodama on top. Obariyon turns and gets forearmed by Gargano. Gargano tries to lift Obariyon for the You're Dead, but Obariyon counters, and leaps driving his knees into Gargano's back for the Lungblower, and then hooks Gargano's neck and spikes it for the Inverted Neckbreaker! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Obariyon groans*

Leonard- Great combo by Obariyon there but it isnt over yet!

Mandy- Oh its far from over...

*Obariyon goes to get Gargano up, but he gets a big Yakuza right in the back of the head by Taylor! Obariyon wobbles and turns, Taylor picks him up and slams him down! Taylor shouts* High Flyin' Time! *He gets to the top ropes and signals for his Moonsault. He leaps with great elevation, but Obariyon moves! Taylor splats the mat missing, groans in pain*

Leonard- Oh the Moonsault misses!

Mandy- Unfortunate, it actually looks like a nice Moonsault...

* Taylor gets up and Obariyon locks Taylor shoving him into the turnbuckle and rolls through for the Chaos Theory, lifts for the Suplex, but Taylor keeps his footing, ducks as Gargano Superkicks Obariyon off. Gargano runs at Kodama who is in the turnbuckle. Kodama leaps at the last second, Gargano hits the turnbuckle, Kodama turns in midair and and delivers a Lungblower counter to Gargano! Garnano flops as Kodama gets up. Taylor hooks him quickly lifting him for the Awful Waffle, but Kodama counters! Kodama gets behind Taylor for another Lungblower but Taylor counters, turns, goes for Sole Food, but Kodama pushes him off. Kodama leaps on his shoulders bends back, and delivers a Poison Frankensteiner! Chuck is up on his feet dazed, turns, and is met right wth a Leaping DDT by Obariyon! Covers 1...2...Gargano breaks it up!

Leonard- OH! And that was it! Gargano saves the match!

Mandy- But Taylor might be through...

*Gargano grins, turns and is met by Kodama who leaps off of the top ropes frontflipping and hooks Gargano's neck and snaps it back hard for the Flying Blockbuster! Kodama covers quickly 1...2...3! Obariyon and Kodama win again! Mikko and Tiana are shrieking their excitement, jumping up and down*

Leonard- Now its the Batiri on a role taking out F.I.S.T. what a Flying Blockbuster by Kodama! Can't turn your back for one second! Who will be next?

*Next opponent is...Los Ice Creams...who skip to the ring. Until they are thrown into the guardrail, stomped, and taken out of the match by their replacements...combatANT and deviANT...Mikko and Tiana shut up, eyes wide. Della groans* You can't be serious. *Tasha just waves her arms around*

Leonard- Oh no, what are they doing here?

Mandy- Officially, they are allowed to be in this gauntlet...

Leonard- No they cant do this! Come on Batiri!

*They get in the ring and begin brawling with Obariyon and Kodama, Obariyon and combatANT go to the outside, deviANT kicking Kodama, who answers with forearms. Della growls to herself* They want to be taken seriously but all they do is attack when people are down, that's not being taken seriously, that's cowardly...

Leonard- Unfortunatly folks here we go...

Mandy- They earned a roster spot, now can they quickly take advantage?

*Kodama throws deviANT to the ropes, deviANT rebounds and dodges the clothesline, leaps off the ropes, and deliers a Flying Kick to Kodamas head hard. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! deviANT takes Kodama and throws him out of the ring, combatANT brings Obariyon in and forcefully bends him down, deviANT goes to the apron, leaps and stomps him on the back down. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! deviANT sighs*

Leonard- Good double teaming by combatANT and deviANT, but the Batiri wont go down, stay strong guys!

Mandy- How much longer can the Batiri last now? They are getting neear the point the Young Bucks did...

*combatANT picks Obariyon up, who forearms him, then deviANT, then combatANT, then delivers a flurry to deviANT, turns and is Bicycle Kicked down by combatANT irritably. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! devANT knocks Kodama off the apron and back to the floor. combatANT gets Obariyon aroundthe middle and lifts him over for a Gutwrench Suplex, Obariyon gets into a sitting position and gets a Flying Knee to the face by deviANT. deviANT covers 1...2...KICKOUT! deviANT sighs*

Leonard- They have isolated Obariyon here, will it inevitably pay off?

Mandy- Its good strategy if they don forget Kodama that is...

*combatANT lifts Obariyon up and delivers a TKO stunner! He lifts Obariyon up, and deviANT looks like he is going for the Deluxe, lifts him up. As he is, Kodama sneaks back in the ring and delivers a big Lungblower to combatANT and rolls him out of the ring. deviANT spins Obariyon down but Obariyon hooks deviANT rolling him up quickly! combatANT on the outside throws Kodama into the guardrail holding his back from that Lungblower. Obariyon covers deivANT with the rollup 1...2...3! combatANT couldnt make it back into the ring in time! He pulls his antenne shocked. Mikko and Tiana again burst into exhuberant cheers. The baby starts fussing a little for some reason.*

Leonard- Yeah! Stick it to those guys Batiri! One for us!

Mandy- Interesting...

*Obariyon gets up and turns, and deviANT kicks him right between the legs, Obariyon crumbles in pain; deviANT blinks, and rubs his temples...that was an act of anger he regrets a bit*

Leonard- OH COME ON!

Mandy- A bit hot headed I see...

*deviANT gets out of the ring, then Tiana shouts* HEY! *Before she can think about it she leaps into the ring and runs jumping off the ropes and Spaceman Moonsaults off the ropes onto DeviANT. She smacks him onto the outside next to combatANT, the next team Frightmare and Hallowicked run past them. deviANT groans*...Ow...*Tiana frowns* That was a mean mean move an' you don't do that when you're not supposed to, GOT IT? *Mikko looks stunned*

Leonard- Wiat what the? What happened there?

Mandy- A little bit of retribution...

*combatANT gets Tiana off of deviANT, but thats it, its Dellas child, he wont har her, what do you know he's keeping his word...and he helps deviANT to the back, combatANT a bit shocked that the child had that ability. Meanwhile back in the ring, Frightmare backflips and lands his knees directly into a prone Obariyon for Kneecolepsy cover 1...2...3...*Tiana Is mad now, deviANT might have cost Obariyon his chance. But Mikko's there at this point and grabs her arm, pointing sternly back to the chairs. Tiana ignores her and runs over to where the medical staff is helping Obaryion out of the ring. She glances up at Frightmare and Hallowicked... and shivers. She doesn't know why, but they scare her.*

Leonard- Oh Highway Robbery by Hallowicked and Frightmare!

Mandy- Opportunities...they happen...

*Just before combatANT makes it to the back, The Colony, Soldier and Fire Ant, come through the enterance and lay them both out, before walking to the ring. Tiana looks at Obariyon, trying not to look at the ones that scare her.* You okay 'Baryon? You did good. Did I cheer loud 'nough? *Obariyon groans* Yeah Tiana...you were great...Im going to go and...get some ice...*Goes to the back with Kodama, combatANT and deviANT layed out by the entrence, Obariyon kicks deviANT in the head before going back, deviANT reels. Tasha fusses further. Della sighs. Maybe she can have a talk with the ANTs later. Not that they'll listen to her...*

Leonard- Back to the action The Colony arre the next team! Come on guys ou can do this!

Mandy- Ive heard alot of good things about the Colony...lets see if they live up to that...

*Fire and Soldier Ant get taken out quickly by Frigthmare who leaps over the ropes onto them on the outside! Soldier gets up rolling in the ring, is met by Wicked, Soldier dodges a Yakuza kick, grabs him hooking his leg, and delievrs a big Exploder Suplex to Wicked. Soldier runs at Hallowicked, who runs back and delivers a step up Frankensteiner flipping Soldier right over, turns and gets smacked by a springboard crossbody by Fire Ant, Fire Ant turns and gets springboard dropkicked by Frightmare. Tiana, for some reason, just hides under the chair. She doesn't even know why they scare her... they just do. Mikko knows, and stands for her, folding her arms and glaring at the ring.*

Leonard- Oh and its quick Pandemonium in the ring right now!

Mandy- Who will come out on top?

*Fire Ant battles with Frightmare, Frightmare grabs Fire Ants arm and tries to Armdrag him, but Fire pushed him off. Frightmare leaps for a Frankensteineer but he shoves him off again. Frightmare flips up to his feet and Fire Ant kicks him in the side of the head hard. Frightmare flops out of the ring*

Leonard- Oh what a hard kick!

Mandy- I wouldnt be surprused if that stitching on his head came loose...

Fire turns quickly and runs to Hallowicked, rolls into Hallowicked for a Quesadora Stunner, but Hallowicked shoves him off and connects with a Yakuza Kick! Fire Ant flops, Hallowicked covers 1...2...Soldier Ant breaks up the pin!*

Leonard- Oh and Soldier Ant saves the match there!

Mandy- That Yakuza Kick was pretty tough. As much as alot of people hate Hallowicked, they got to give him that...

*Hallowicked turns and forearms Soldier Ant who forearms back, Hallowicked forearms back hard, Soldier Ant roars and spins delivering a Rolling Elbow to Hallowicked! Hallowicked wobbles dazed and Soldier runs agaiunst the ropes at Hallowicked, but Hallowicked counters and lifts Soldiers Ant up by the chest and down hard in a sitout position for a Rydeen Bomb! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Hallowicked groans*

Leonard- Oh Soldier Ant kicks out! I cant believe that! Usually the Rydeen Bomb is the end for alot of competitors

Mandy- With whats at stake Soldier isnt about to give up...

*Hallowicked gets up and turns, Fire Ant on the top rope, who leaps and cracks Hallowicked in the head with his foot for the Heat of the Moment Enzuguri! Hallowicked flops. Fire Ant gets up, Hallowicked gets up dazed and Fire Ant rolls into Hallowicked for a Quesadora, and this time delivers the Stunner! Hallowicked flops and Fire Ant covers 1...2...Frightmare breaks up the pin!*

Leonard- Oh so close! Frightmare saves it!

Mandy- It looked like that was it too, nice save...

*Fire Ant kicks Frightmare in the side of the head, runs and hooks Frightmare's head and spins him down for a Tornado DDT! Fire Ant springs up and points to Soldier on the top. Soldier Ant salutes and jumps and Saluting Headbutts off the top rope to Frightmare! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Soldier Ant doesnt waste any time, he hooks Frightmare in the CHIKARA Special! Fire Ant gets to the apron, looks like he's going to spring at Hallowicked to prevent any break up, but then combatANT grabs Fire Ant while the official is distracted and pulls him off the apron, head smacking it on the way down, Fire Ant goes limp, combatANT leaves taking the out of it deviANT with*

Leonard- OH NO! NO! Ref didnt you see that?

Mandy- Apparently not...

*Della grits her teeth* Cowardly... *Under her breath. Then stops...frowning at herself. After ALL THIS she still doesn't have all the facts and is judging the situation. She breathes through her nostrils, trying to calm down. There must be some kind of reason. Soldier Ant holds the Special, until hes Yakuzad in the head by Wicked. Soldier falls off Frightmare and Wicked lifts Soldier up, and hooks his leg lin a Fisherman Suplex position, and lifts Soldier up, and down in a sitout position for the Graveyard Smash! He rolls out as Frightmare delievrs the Kneecolepsy to the prone Soldier Ant! Covers 1...2...3! Incoherance win again...*

Leonard- Oh travesty here again. Hallowicked and Frightmare oew both of these wins to GEKIDO, I hope they know that!

Mandy- And even if you told them that they would denie it...and you literally cant argue with them...

*Next team Shane Storm and...hey Toms seat next to him is empty, it has been all night...thats because Gerard is next to Storm! Tom stares* ...You're just getting over a bad Concussion! *Gerard waves a hand* Ahh that was so five days ago...*He gets in the ring and brawls with Frightmare, Storm battles with Hallowicked, Della frowns*... I'm gonna give him another concussion when he gets back.

Leonard- And the next team is The UnStable! Biut what condition is Vin Gerard in?

Mandy- I guess we'll find out...

*Gerard and Frightmare go to the corner and brawl, Storm takes Wicked and throws him against the ropes, Wicked goes for a step up Frankensteiner but Storm shoves him off, and twists his body and Tornado Kicks him down. Hallowicked rolls out of the ring and Storm stomps in the ring and runs against the rops and leaps through the middle rope frontlfipping ontoHallowicked on the outside, sending both men down*

Leonard- Oh and Shane Storm, we didnt know how he would be feeling either after going through a war, but there you go what a Middle Rope Frontflip Suicida to Hallowicked!

Mandy- Not bad...

*Gerard throws Frightmare against the ropes, but Frightmare ducks his clothesline, Gerard turns to Clotheslinne him again but Frightmare backflips avoiding, lands on his feet, and grabs Gerards head and snaps it down for an Inverted Neckbreaker. Della and Tom wince, the head...cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Frightmare growls*

Leonard- Well the head got tested there, but Gerard kicked out thats a good sign

Mandy- That or he is stupid...

*Frightmare gets to the side of Gerard and leaps for Kneecolepsy, but Gerard moves, Frightmare lands on his feet and Gerard rolls him up 1...2...KICKOUT! Frightmare rolls back up to his feet and runs at Gerard who scouts it and delivers a big Dropkick, Frightmare flops and gets back to his feet only to be clotheslines down hard by Gerard. Gerard gets to the side of Frightmare and leaps, and delivers a Standing Moonsault! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gerard sighs*

Leonard- Oh a Standing Moonsault by Vin there. Vin had really strayed from his high flying style lately focusing on a brawling style, but if thats an indication Vin might be incoorperating both styles into one!

Mandy- Thats not good news for any of his opponents...

*Gerard looks to get Frightmare up but Hallowicked hits him from behind, forearms him and throws him into the ropes, Ger ard ducks the Yakuza kick and jumps and springs off the ropes hitting Hallowicked for a Flying Crossbody, but Hallowicked rolls through, and gers Gerard on his shoulders and drops him kicking him right in the stomach hard for Go 2 Sleepy Hollow! Cover 1...2...Storm breaks up the pin!*

Leonard- Oh that Go 2 Sleepy Hollow may have been it!

Mandy- The last thing Storm wants is to lose to these two...

*Storm gets Hallowicked up and forearms him hard, tries to throw him against the ropes, but Hallowicked reverses and throws Storm against the ropes, Strorm ducks Hallowickeds clothesline and rebounds off and swings into Halliwkcked hookign his legs around his head and spinning him forn for a Headscissors! Hallowicked flips and gets up dazed and Storm forearms him hard, spins and hooks his head on the way back spiking Wicked for the Flowing DDT! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm groans*

Leonard- Oh great Flowing DDT but Hallowicked wont stay down

Mandy- Hallowicked's tough, and he's a veteran like Storm, so this is no surprise...

*Storm gets Hallowicked up and tries to lift him over for an Air Raid Crash, but Hallowicked flails out quickly, grabs Storm for a Rydeen Bomb but Storm shoves Wicked off, runs at Hallowicked but Hallowicked dodges and hops on Storms shoulders quickly and bends backand flips Storm right onto his head for the Inverted Step Up Frankensteiner! Covers 1...2...Gerard breaks up the pin!*

Leonard- Oh what an Inverted Frankensteiner but Gerard is there to make the save!

*Gerard gets Halliwicked up, tries to hook in a Brainbuster, but Hallowicked shoves Storm off, goes for a Yakuza, but Gerard catches it! and brings Hallowicked in and spikes him for a DDT. Gerard gets up immediatly, and runs and leaps and delivers a Standing Shootng Star Press to Wicked! Covers 1...2...Frightmare breaks up the pin!*

Leonard- Oh and Frightmare makes sure this match continues!

Mandy- But for how long is the question...both of these teams have to be feeling fatigue...

*Gerard gets up and Frightmare runs at him. Gerard grabs Frightmare and turns him around and pushes him into Storm who has gotten up. Storm takes him on his back and delivers an Air Raid Crash to Frightmare! Cover 1...2...Hallowicked breaks it up! Hallowicked shoves Storm away and Gerard runs and leaps up onto Wicked for his own Step Up Frankensteiner! Hallowicked flips away. Gerard runs at Wicked, but he lifts him up for the Rydeen Bomb Rydeen Bomb, but Gerard counters and Frankensteiners Wicked again! Wicked gets to a knee and Storm is there for THAT JAPANESE MOVE! sending him down. Storm goes and throws Hallowicked out of the ring, nods to Gerard and goes out and shoves Wicked into the guardrail keeping him out. Frightmare gets up dazed and Gerard turns to him and hooks his head, hooking his far leg and lifts and drives him on his head for the Norhtern Lights 2K1 Bomb! Covers 1...2...3! Gerard and Storm get rid of them, Tiana crawls out from under the chair, a little smile on her face*

Leonard- A hard fought victory for Storm and Gerard

Mandy- But it isnt over yet...

*Next opponents are...Claudio and Ares who rush to the ring*

Leonard- Oh no, the leaders of the BDK!

Mandy- Gerard and Storm will need to step it up now...

*Claudio runs to the ring and Vin Gerard runs at him as well, and Frontflips right over the ropes, Claudio dodges it, but it hits Ares and both go down hard. Claudio grabs Gerard and throws him in the ring. Gerard gets up quickly and forearms Claudio, who answers back with forearms of his own. Claudio pushes him away, Gerard rebounds off the ropes and doges the Bicycle Kick, comes back and swings into Claudio for the the Hurricanranna, flipping Claudio over, he regroups quickly and turns himself and delivers a Standing Moonsault. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gerard gets up, goes for the STF but Claudio kicks him off. Gerard turns and gets met by a huge Bicycle Kick to Gerard's head. Gerard folds and Claudio covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Claudio growns*

Leonard- Gerard and Claudio going back and forth here

Mandy- I wonder if Gerard is still feeling the effects of that concussion he got recently, that Bicycle Kick could be bringing some of that back...

*Storm gets back in the ring and forearms Claudio hard, Claudio Uppercuts him right in the head, Storm reels and rebounds off the ropes, ducks Claudios Lariet and leaps Dropkicking Claudio in the leg. Claudio buckles to his knees and Storm runs and grabs Claudio's head planting him for a Bulldog. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm sighs, gets Claudio up and tries for the Air Raid Crash, but Claudio flails out, and boots him, away quicky. Storm rolls out of the ring dazed. Claudio gloats and then gets a big dropkick to the back by Gerard sending him out of the ring. Gerard turns and Ares grabs him lifting him up and down for a Spinebuster, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares growls annoyed*

Leonard- Its been a close contest so far but the BDK showing their the fresher team here...

Mandy- How much longer will Gerard and Storm be able to hold out under the pressure?

*Gerard gets up dazed and Ares takes his head and hooks his leg for a possible Chinntoplex, but Gerard shoves him off and leaps delivering a big Enzuguri to the head. Ares flops out and rolls out of the ring. Gerard quickly gets to the top rope, Claudio, Ares and Storm in a cluster on the outside. Gerard leaps and frontflips right off the top rope onto all three, sending them down*

Leonard- OH! What a move by Gerard! Everyone goes down!

Mandy- High risk...but it payed off this time...

*Gerard gets Claudio up and throws him into the ring, gets to the top rope again. Gerard leaps for a Top Rope Shooting Star Press, but Claudio moves! Gerard splats the mat and rolls away dazed. Claudio grabs Gerard and crosses his arms, shouts* RIIICCCCO- *He's cut off when Storm runs at him, Claudio shoves Gerard into Storm, Storm throws Gerard away quickly as Claudio smacks Storm with a big European Uppercut! Storm flops and rolls out of the ring dazed. Claudio turns and gets tripped up by Gerard, who hooks his arms under his chin and pulls back for the STF! Claudio flails in pain*

Leonard- Storm gets taken out but STF! Will Claudio tap out?

Mandy- Ive heard that is a painful move...

*Gerard cranks the hold, Claudio flails trying to reach the ropes, and ARes come in and kicks Gerard in the head breaking it up! Gerard gets up and turns, and Ares hooks his head and leg and spins him down for a Chinttoplex! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares growls frustrated*

Leonard- Oh broken up be Ares! Gerard continues to fight!

Mandy- How many more shots can that head take?

*Ares picks Gerard up who counters with forearms, Claudio rolls out of the ring meanwhile, Storm runs at him but Claudio takes him and throws him headfirst into the guardrail. Gerard goes for the 2K1 Bomb but Ares fights out of it, pokes Gerard in the eye who reels back to Claudio who got back in the ring. Claudio takes Gerard and lifts him up and Uppercuts him for Swiss Death on the way down right on the head. Gerard crumples, Ares covers 1...2...3...BDK win this battle, Storm hurries and gets Gerard out of there. Gerard is at least walking to the back with the help of Storm...Tom sighs, thats a good thing anyway*

Leonard- Oooooh underhanded by Ares and Storm and Gerard go down...

Mandy- The BDK win the battle, but the War is not over...

*The next team is...Quackenbush and Jigsaw! *Della can't help her own little excited squeal*

Leonard- Oh yeah! Mike Quackenbush wouldnt miss this!

Mandy- But how healthy is he after that pipe to the head?

*Jigsaw takes Claudio to the Outside, Ares goes for a Forearm but Quack spins him and hooks him into the Cerebro Lock! Ares flails. Della cheers* Get 'em!

Leonard- Oh Cerebro Lock out of the Gate!

Mandy- Interesting move, then again all of Quacks moves are interesting...

*Claudio shoves Jigsaw off into the apron, goes in but Quack sees him coming and breaks the hold, grabs Claudios arm, twists and goes for an arm drga, but Claudio stops him, lifts him up and goes for a powerbomb but Quack hooks his legs arounc Claudio;s head and flips him down for a Frankensteiner! Covers 1...2...Ares breaks it up! Ares hooks Quack and hooks his leg and goes for the Chinttoplex, but Quack shoves him off, Ares runs at him but Quack kicks him in the stomach, turns him over getting him in an Inverted DDT position, lifts, but Ares counters and shoves Quack away, Quack runs at Ares but Ares hooks him and spins him right down for a Tornado Suplex, covers 1...2..KICKOUT! Ares growls*

Leonard- The action is quick, Mandy are these the last two teams?

Mandy- It was open to any and all teams, as far as I know this is it...

*Ares takes him up, Quack counters and suplexes him over, holds him in place as Jigsaw springs up on the apron and springs over the ropes and delivers a Double Foot Stomp to the middle of Ares. Quack gets up and Claudio clotheslines him down. Jigsaw runs at Claudio and Claudio shoves him away. Jigsaw rolls through and runs and Dropkicks Claudio, Claudio wobbles on his feet, and Quack gets up, runs and delivers a hard Shotei Palm Strike right to Claudio's head! Claudio falls out of the ring. Quack looks, and runs against the ropes and leaps and Sommersault Planchas over the ropes and right onto Claudio sending both down on the outside*

Leonard- Oh! What a move by Quack! If he isnt 100 percent he's close to it!

Mandy- And that leaves Jigsaw and Ares in the ring...

*Jigsaw takes Ares up, goes for the Brainbuster, but Ares kicks out and Jigsaw and goes for the Chinttoplex as well, but Jigsaw counters, lifts him on his shoulders for the Mad Scientist Bomb, but Ares gets behind Jigsaw and locks his arms around her middle and lifts him right onto his head for a Bridging German Suplex! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares growls*

Leonard- Great German Suplex by Ares there, but Jigsaw wont let it be over

Mandy- This might be the easiest way to the tag titles they'll ever get...

*Ares turns Jigsaw over, goes for the Inverted CHIKARA Special, but Quack is there to kick him away. Ares runs at Quack, but Quack grabs Ares around the middle, hooks him, and lifts him up and over right on his head for Quackendriver IV! Covers 1...2...Claudio breaks it up! Claudio waits for Quack to gets up, goes for a boot but Quack bends down avoidong the kick! Quack rolls away to the apron and Claudio runs at him. Quack sprinps onto the ropes and frontflips right onto Claudio's shoulders, he bends for a Dragonranna, but Claudio holds him and hooks Quacks arms crossing them, and Ricola Bombs him down! Cover 1...2...Jigsaw breaks it up! Jigsaw springs up, Ares runs at him but Jigsaw answers and Superkicks Ares in the head. Ares rolls out of the ring, Jigsaw and Claudio now*

Leonard- Oh Claudio may have got Quack there, but Jigssaw makes the save!

Mandy- Nice Superkick, I could almost feel the pain...

*Jig runs at Claudio and takes his head for a Tornado DDT, but Claudio shoves him off and goes for a European Uppercut. Jig ducks quickly, turns as Claudio does and runs and delivers a big Yakuza Kick to Claudio's head, Claudio wobbles, and Jigsaw runs into him and hooks his head spinning him down for a Tornado DDT! Covers 1...2...Ares breaks up the pin! Claudio rolls out of the ring dazed*

Leonard- Oh! And noww Ares makes the save!

Mandy- Back and forth the pendulum swings...

*Ares grabs Jigsaw and goes for a Tiger Driver, but Jigsaw flails out, elbows Ares in the side of the head, and spins and delivers an Enzuguri to the opposite side of the head. Ares wobbles and lifts Ares onto his shoulders in an Inverted Firemans Carry position, and drives him down headfirst in a sitout position for a Mad Scientist Bomb! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Jigsaw cant believe it... goes for a tigher driver! but Jigsaw counters out and delivers a brainbuster! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jigsaw groans. Della is making motions with her hands, as if directing moves, but it's all nervous motion*

Leonard- Great move by Jigsaw but with what is at stake Ares powers out!

Mandy- Ares has shown to be durable in the past but that looked like it took alot out of him...

*Jigsaw quickly drags Ares to the turnbuckle, Quack is there on the top and delivers a Frontflip Senton to Ares! Quack doesnt skip a beat and goes and gets to the apron, and springs off the ropes backflipping onto Claudio for an Asai Moonsault sending both down! Jig covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Jig looks exasperated*

Leonard- Keep on him Jigsaw you got this!

*Mandy wwatches silently*

*Jigsaw goes and picks Ares up, but Ares fights out and forearms Jigsaw hard, goes to lift Jigsaw for a Suplex, but Jigsaw pushes him out, kicks him in the stomach and hooks him for a Brainbuster, but Ares flails and gets out too. Jigsaw grabs Ares and gets him over his back for a Jig N Tonic, but Ares gets out of it! Ares tried for a Tiger Driver, but Jigsaw gets out quickly and hooks Ares and lifts him up and drives him down headfirst for a Brainbuster! Covers 1...2...Claudio breaks up the pin!*

Leonard- OH! Claudio is there again! This match continues!

Mandy- Nice save, I have a feeling that would have been it...

Claudio grabs Jigsaw and goes for the Ricola Bomb, but Jigsaw shoves him off, leaps and delivers an Enzuguri to Claudio's head, Claudio wobbles and Jigsaw shoves him to the ropes, Quack pulls the ropes down and Claudio goes over, and brawls with him on the outside! Jigsaw gets Ares up again, but Ares rakes Jigsaws eyes as the ref is ddistracted by the brawl by Quack and Claudio on the outside. Jigsaw reels back and Ares hooks Jigsaws arms and flips him up and down hard for a Tiger Driver! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares cant believe it...*

Leonard- KICKOUT! Again, what will it take?

Mandy- If this match and this entire contest is any indication, alot...

*Ares quickly spins Jigsaw around, and hooks the Inverted CHIKARA Special! Quack tries to gets into the ring, but Claudio takes Quack and throws him into the guardrail hard. Della spazzes*

Leonard- On no the Inverted Special!

Mandy- Can Jigsaw counter it, or is this the end?

*Jigsaw flails and Ares cranks hard, and he's nowhere near the ropes...he has no choice, he cant get the counter to work...he taps...BDK win again! Della: *sighs in disappointment*

Leonard- Oh no...

Mandy- Looks like thats it...

*The official looks to the entrence, looks like no one is left, Ares gets up proudly and waits. The official looks like he's about to call for the belts then...a theme starts up...Archibald Pecks theme...he comes out, alone, well with Veronica but she doesnt wrestle, holding his ribs...looking defiant if not battered at Ares going to the ring, Ares looks like if he could stare at Archie and set him on fire it would have happened 100 times already, Claudio looks perplexed on the outside of the ring. Dellla stares, and facepalms groaning*

Leonard- Oh my god...Archibald Peck what are you doing? How is he even standing after what happened to him earlier tonight?

Mandy- Hmm...looks like Archibald Peck, party of one, is the last entrant...

*Archibald gets in the ring, grabs a microphone, and takes a breath before shouting* Mr. Ares! You dare to attack me, and leave me in the ring after I fought my heart out? Well sir to that I say- *Ares knocks Peck down and begins wailing on him before he can finish in an angry fury. Claudio just goes to the apron watching, shrugs, its a break for him. Tom holds Della back, and has to keep telling her she's getting over pregnancy and holding the baby currently*

Leonard- Oh this is ust horrible to watch...ladies and gentleman Archibald Peck has alot of pride and Ares is going to beat it out of him...

Mandy- I dont see Peck doing anything after that match with Tursas

*Ares growls, shouts* I warned you! *punch punch punch* I told you not to get involved! *gets him up and Chinttoplexes him hard, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! He kicked out! Ares continues his assault* I told you to stay away, I gave you the pleasure of your life, and what do you do? Throw it away! *Ares picks Peck up and hooks him around the back and German Suplexes him hard covers 1...2...KICKOUT!* Ares roars* Ill make sure you never walk again! Ill make sure you are no longer a problem! *...Tursas is standing at the entrence all of a sudden watching this. Della shouts* LET GO! SOMEONE STOP HIM!

Leonard- This is difficult to watch ladies and gentleman, oh and here comes Tursas, wonderful, like he's needed...

Mandy- I will admit its quite a massacre...

*Tursas walks to the ring, Ares grins and waves a hand* Come on! *Tursas gets in the ring, the official warns him, but Ares glares at him and he shuts up. Ares turns back to Archie* Yes, he has caused you plenty of trouble too, Ill let you have the scraps! *Ares picks Peck up for a Tiger Driver slamming him. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares growls* Stupid idiot! *Ares stomps him repeatedly* Tursas, kill him with the Kreuzes Bomb! *Tursas just continues to stare down, Ares frowns* What are you waiting for? Do it, take out your agression! *Tursas staes...and just makes the motion for Ares to end it. Ares growls* I told you to take your agression out on him, thats an order, do not forget who you serve! *Tursas stares...and slowly picks Peck up and lifts him up, holding him by his arms like a cross for the Kreuzes Bomb...Della wrenches against Tom, but she's really weak and Tom...well he's Tom. Mikko too Tasha from her on the offchance she may have forgotten about her in her panic*

Leonard- Oh I cant watch...

Mandy- I can but Ill let you know what happens...

*Tursas holds him there a moment, Ares grins* Yes, finish him! I order you to make that fool an after thought, and serve your purpose in the Brudershaft! *Tursas continues to hold the prone Ares, Veronica is covering her eyes waiting for the thud. Ares shouts again* What are you waiting for, DO IT! SERVE YOUR MASTER! *Tursas is silent for a moment...then grunts* Seerrvee... *He turns to Ares slowly...and...Boots him square in the head sending him down hard, and drops Archibald who flops to the mat. Della stares...and her jaw drops as does about all the crowds*

Leonard-...WHAT?...WHAT?!

*Mandy's eyes even widen*

*Claudio runs in, and is prompty thrown right over the ropes to the outside by Tursas. Tursas picks Ares up, growls, he isnt normally one for talking...but he bellows* TURSAS...SERVE...NO ONE! *He picks Ares up in the cross position and plants him for the Kreuzes Bomb hard. Ares goes limp in the ring. Tursas stands there, looks to the official, Archibald laying there. Tursas after a moment...takes Archibald and drapes him over Ares. The official stares...then... counts...1...2...3! ...PINFALL!. Veronica stares...shouts* Wait...WHAT?

Leonard- ...WHAT?

Mandy- I agree...what?

*The official waits...but...no one else is coming through the entrence...he rings the bell. Gavin speaks up* Um...there arent anynore challengers...here are your winners...and new Campeonatos De Parejas...Archibald Peck and..Tursas? *Tursas blinks...he forgot this was a title match. Veronica stares wide eyed, asks the arena wide question.* ...WHAT!? *Della flops soon after*

Leonard- ...I...cant believe what Im seeing...

Mandy- How do you think I feel?

*An offical presents Campeonatos De Parejas...one to Tursas and one to an STILL unconsious Peck. Tursas blinks looking at it...he won Gold in less than a minute as opposed to none in an entire stand with the BDK...*

Leonard- Um folks...as weird as this looks...those are our new Tag Team Champions...

Mandy- ...Anything can happen in the world of CHIKARA it seems

*Tursas blinks...looks at Archibald...the entire reason he came out here to stop Ares was that he thoght Archibald had earned a measure of respect in his eyes...he learned that in their match, his undying spirit, his...brave if not stupid moves, taking him down more than once, knowing full well he was the grave underdog he didnt fight like it...now here he stands...a co champion...with him...Tursas takes Archie draping him over his shoulder, Veronica takes the belt in awe* ...A Belt...Gold...w-we did it...We're champipons! ...With a giant viking but we have a belt! *She jumps up and down as Tursas heads to the back with Archie, Veronica in tow. Della eventually spazzes awake* Did I just see- *Tom nods* Yes...*Della exhales...* ...Good for Archie...but...Tursas? *She doesnt particularly trust Tursas...but...she just saved Archie from getting hurt badly...*

Leonard- There you have it folks...the most interesting champions in CHIKARA's history...

Mandy- Im intrgued to see how these two will work togeather...

*Della counts the matches in her head...then groans...she knows whats next...the Main Event...and that means...Kingston in a slug fest with this...silent monster known as Super Dragon. She prepares herself. If Super Dragon is as dangerous as she thinks...this match will not be for the faint of heart...*

...

Note: Huge chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this big tag gauntlet! And your new Tag Team Champions! I know its an interesting choice but...hey it surprised all of you didnt it? Next chapter is the main event! Until then please read and review here and or the 101 Forum. See you all next chapter!


	37. Finding the Rubix Cube pt 4

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 37: Finding the Rubix Cube pt 4

Note: Now its time for the main event! Will Eddie be able to keep the Grand Championship right where it is? Or will Super Dragon take it right out from under him? You'll have to read on and find out!

...

*Gavin jogs back to the ring, knowing full well the giant match thats next* CHIKARA Fans, it is not time for you're MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmAAAAAAAAAAII IIIINNNN EEEEVVVVEEEEE- *Eddie Kingston is making a beeline for the ring with the title around his shoulder, and stops Gavin who quickly leaves the ring*

Leonard- Kingston not wasting any time, cant blame him

Mandy- I expect nothing less from our Grand Champion...

*Kingston takes the mic from Gavin and gets in the ring* Super Dragon! I dont know what the hell your problem is partna', but you and I never really had a huge beef before, in fact I thought until last night we were cool with each other, but it turns out somethin' happened I wasnt aware of until a few days ago. You want this title? You want a CHIKARA contract? Lets to this, right now! Get out here!

Leonard- Oh this is gonna get real bad real fast. Mandy what have you done?

Mandy- I suppose we're about to find out...

*Earth People by Dr. Octagon starts up and out comes Super Dragon walking slowly and stoically to the ring, he however doesnt make it to the ring, Eddie runs and Suicide Dives right onto him to the outside, bell rings because its a street fight, pinfalls can happen ANYWHERE*

Leonard- Oh boy here we go, Kingston wastes no time at all!

Mandy- As I thought, time to see what Kingstons made of...

Eddie gets Super Dragon up and begins forerming him hard, Super Dragon just stares after the fourth, Eddie stares back angrily at him. Super Dragpon leans his cheek in...is he ASKING for another shot? Eddie nails him regardless. Super Dragon doesnt seem phased. Eddie gets him to go for another forearm and Dragon turns and clocks him with a kick to the side of the head sending him down to a knee, Super Dragon rubs his face a bit and cracks his neck silently*

Leonard- Super Dragon is just inhuman sometimes...

Mandy- Kingston felt that kick thats for sure

*Dragon picks Eddie up and throws him into the guardrail hard. Kingston flops dazed, trying to get his head back. Dragon goes over and grabs Eddies head and since the guardrails have space poles like cages, he drags Eddies head across them, his head smacking against each individual one on that side of the ring, Super Dragon makes sure he doesnt miss one...*

Leonard- Oh mother of mercy...and the match just started, this is all legal folks...

Mandy- Pretty aggressive start I'll say...I like it

*Dragon gets Eddie to the corner of a guardrail and puts his foot to his neck and presses choking him. Eddie flails helpless at the moment. Dragon eventually releases and gets a bit away, and then runs at Eddie spins his body looks like he's going for a spin kick to the prone Kingston, but Eddie moves! Dragon just smacks the guardrail landing awkwardly on the floor below. Eddie catches a breath, then takes his own running start, Super Dragon gets up and Eddie Yakuzas him right over the guardrail and into the crowd*

Leonard- Oh and Eddie counters Dragons assault, big Yakuza Kick and now this match is going into the crowd!

Mandy- It might be hard to keep an eye on all this action...however if the cameramen want to keep their jobs, they'll do it...

*Eddie gets up as the crowd members near them get out of their seats. Kingston shouts* Hey, who here has played musical chairs? Heres a new way to play it! *He takes Dragons head and slams his head into each empty steel chair bottom, each making its own unique thunk and clang...*

Leonard- Ooooh and Eddie is getting payback from that Guardrail assault!

Mandy- ...Ill have to remember this way of playing musical chairs...

*Dragon knees Kingston in the stomach afteer about the seventh time, and reverses it and now Kingstons head is being slammed in each. Then Eddie elbows Dragon in the gut, then kicks him into the nearby aisle, Dragon trips and falls over some chairs dazed*

Leonard- This is a mess of a match...

Mandy- But entertaining...

*Eddie gets Dragon up and begins slapping him on the sides of the face, more like palm striking, Dragon is woozy on his feet, King runs at him but Dragon drops, and hooks his leg tripping him, and he smacks a chair corner awkwardly on the way down. A few seconds later Eddie turns over dazed, and bleeding from the forehead. Della winces looking away*

Leonard- Oooooh no...

Mandy- Theres an added bonus for the match...

*Dragon gets Eddie up in a sitting position and begins delivering knee strikes to the opened forehead of Kingston. Dragon keeps him up, gets a running start and then running spin kicks the sitting and prone Kinston, and this time he connects, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Super Dragon doesnt say anything just gets Kingstons head up and forearms it hard whiplashing it down into the ground*

Leonard- Oh what a follow up forearm and I have to tell you I dont know if Eddie knows where he is right now...

Mandy- If he wants to keep that title he better remember...

*Dragon gets Eddie up and drags him to a more upper level, kneeing him a few times on the way up, sees a popcorn machine, and brings Eddie over to it. Super Dragon grips Eddies head and slams it into the glass, Eddie flops, the glass didnt break, the vender runs away as Dragon brings him up again, and goes to slam his head, but Eddie blocks him, elbows Dragon in the gut, and grabs him by the green dreadlocks, slamming his head into it, shattering the glass! Dragon falls out limp, popcorn raining down on him, now also bleeding from the head. Della flinches again, Tiana covers her eyes a little*

Leonard- Thats...one way to get popcorn...

Mandy- I find it innovative...

*Eddie gets Dragon up and takes him over to the rail, they went up a floor so its a bit of a drop now, begins chopping Dragon hard. Chop chop chop chop CHOP CHOP CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP...chop...chop...chop...CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP- *Dragon reverses it and throws Eddie into the rail hard and and begins chopping and forearming him, then turns it into headbutts, bends him over and kicks him repeatedly in the head and finished it up with a Rolling Elbow, the Violence Party! Eddie goes halfway over the rail almost for a bad landing, but slumps to the ground not going over. Della releases a breath from that*

Leonard- Oh man if Kingston would have went over it wouldnt have been a happy landing

Mandy- Especially with Kingstons hurt leg...

*Dragon takes Eddies head and drags it across his rail, Kingston stumbles, their now below some sound equipment set up by a few tables. Dragon takes Eddie and begins another Violence Party attack. Eddie counters grabbing his head before he can begin the Headbutt Flurry, and takes Dragons arm, and screams and Uranage Suplexes him right OVER the guardrail and falls to the soundtable a good few feet below, it makes a sickening crack as it shatters, Super Dragon goes limp, Eddie slumps taking a breather. The fans explode 'HOLY POOP! HOLY POOP! HOLY POOP!'*

Leonard- OH RIGHT OVER THE GUARDRAIL INTO OUR EQUIPMENT! SUPER DRAGON MIGHT BE DONE!

Mandy- There is that chant again...

*Eddie gets up and goes back down to the lower level where Dragon is. Eddie drags a limp Dragon out of the wreckage and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kingston puts his hands on his head...how did Dragon kick out of that...*

Leonard- OH DRAGON KICKED OUT! He kicked out of that! I dont know how!

Mandy- I told you Kingston would be tested in this match...

*Eddie takes Dragon back up the steps, and puts him on the rail, and pushes him, he slides down unceromoniously and lands with a thud on the ground. Dragon gets up dazed as Eddie Slides down the pole himself!Dragon looks just in time to get a Yakuza Kick to the face! Dragon goes down and Kingston rolls and covers him 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie screams frustrated*

Leonard- Oh great offense by Kingston but Dragon wont stay down!

Mandy- What are you going to do Kingston to make him stay down?

*Eddie takes Dragon and throws him back over the guardrail, Dragon flips over hard. As Eddie is going over the rail, Dragon springs up! He grabs Eddie in a reverse firemans carry position while he is prone, and spikes him down with a rail assisted Psycho Driver! Dragon crawls over and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Dragon slumps over on the rail breathing a second*

Leonard- OH PSYCHO DRIVER! But Kingston kicked out! Showing his own will to win!

Mandy- Thats more like it...

*Dragon takes the ring steps placing them near the both of them, and brings Eddie over and gets him on his stomach. Dragon grabs his arms pulling back, aims Eddies head and Curb Stomps him right into the Ring Step! Kingston goes limp, Dragon rolls him over and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Dragon grunts a bit irritated*

Leonard- Oh that was hard to watch, but Kingston still kicked out!

Mandy- Hmmm...not bad...but how much does Kingston have left?

*Dragon throws Kingston back in the ring, the first time this match will be in the ring since it started. Dragon goes to the top rope back facing Kingston, leaps spinning to his front and flipping 450 style going to the Phoenix 450 Splash, but Kingston moves! Dragon flops, gets up and Eddie hooks his head and lifts him up and over for the Royal Flush DDT. Kingston rolls away out to the ring not covering, grabs a chair from underneath and puts it in the ring, gets back in, grabs the chair with intent to use it, but Dragon counters with a Roundhouse Kick to Eddies head, both go down breathing*

Leonard- Oh and Kingstons plans with that chair are sunk with a devastating Roundhouse Kick!

Mandy- Now both are down...who wants this more...Kingston or Super Dragon...who wants to be champion?

*Dragon gets up and sets the chair, grabs Eddies head and puts it in the hole in the back, so his head is resting in flat part of the chair. Dragon positions him, and goes to the top, he's looking to go for that Double Stomp to the head but complimented with a chair. Dragon leaps and Kingston gets his head out, Dragon stomps the chair and rolls through. Dragon gets up and holds his leg in pain, runs at King best he can, and recieves a hard Lariet sending him down. Kingston covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kingston rolls away exhausted*

Leonard- Oh what a Lariet! Super Dragon survives but he may have done some damage on that missed Foot Stomp...

Mandy- Hmmm...that could be a game changer...we'll have to see...

*Dragon gets up and so does Kingston, they begin exchanging forearms, Eddie slaps Dragon who slaps him back, Dragon goes for a forearm its countered, Eddie goes for a Backdrop Suplex and Dragon flails out of it, kicks Kingston in the middle and quickly lifts him up into a powerbomb position, lifts and runs, leg still in pain from the missed stomp, but he holds him firm and and Powerbombs him in the turnbuckle with all his might! Dragon rolls him through and sinches in an STF, King flails in pain*

Leonard- Oh that Turnbuckle Powerbomb, his leg ALMOST gave out but he had enough to do it, right into the STF! Could this be it?

*Mandy silently leans forward*

*Kingston flails reaching, grasping air...but he's near the turnbuckle, he wrenches and wrenches, and finally gets to a rope! Dragon gets him out and turns him quickly before he can react. Dragon grabs his arms pulling back and Curb Stomps him right into the bottom rope headfirst! Kingston coughs holding his neck rolling away, Dragon grabs him again, hooks him behind his back, their beck to back, dragon hooks his neck with an arm and lifts him over his head and spikes Kingston right on his head for the Barry White Driver! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Dragon looks a bit surprised*

Leonard- OOOH THE BARRY WHITE DRIVER! AND KINGSTON STILL KICKED OUT!

Mandy- Now we're talking...

*Dragon grabs Kingston and puts the chair on top of him, gets up to the ropes and leaps for the Back Senton/Badonkadonk, but Kingston moves, but has enough time to leave the chair there so Dragon lands back first right onto it. Dragon holds his back in pain, gets up, Eddie hooks him and lifts him over for a Backdrop Suplex right on his head! He crawls for a cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Eddie slaps the mat frustrated, in pain, and exhausted*

Leonard- Super Dragon remines defient! Kickout at 2!

Mandy- This is all I thought it would be...two of the most dangerous forces colliding with each other in a battle of grit for the number one prize...

*Eddie picks Dragon up, goes for a Backfist, but Dragon counters grabbing Eddies arm. Dragon lifts for a Psycho Driver but Eddie gets out, grabs him around the middle, Dragon hits his arms, spins around hooks his arms in a full nelson position going for a Dragon Suplex, but Eddie counters, goes for a Backfist again but Dragon blocks it and delivers a jumping side kick sending him wobbling. Dragon gets the chair, puts it down, and goes over and lifts Eddie up and drops him right on the chair headfirst for the Psycho Driver! Dragon turns him over, and covers, 1...2...KICKOUT! KINGSTON KICKED OUT! Dragon looks at the official, who puts up 2, Dragon grabs him and lifts him up Psycho Drivering him as well, The official goes limp, Dragon rolls him out of the ring more than frustrated*

Leonard- Kingston kicks out again! But now the official is down!

Mandy- That wasnt smart on Super Dragons part...letting his anger win that one...

*Dragon lifts Eddie up grabbing him by the throat, and lifts him up for another Psycho Driver, lifts him, but Eddie flails and gets out of it! Dragon goes at him and Eddie Backfists him hard! Dragon goes to a knee, gets up, another Backfist! Dragon goes down, but he quickly gets up again, and Headbutts Kingston hard, Kingston reels a bit, then delivers another Backfist hard! Super Dragon falls to his knees unmoving...and Kingston runs and delivers a hard Sliding D folding Dragon awkwardly. Kingston goes for a cover, no official, Kingston waves to the back for an offical to end this...*

Leonard- Oh man that should do it! BUT NO REF! Kingston needs a referee out here now!

Mandy- What a shame, that was the end too...

*An official is running to the ring, Kingston turns, and is grabbed by the throat by a hand, Super Dragon is standing, bleeding, and growling at Kingston. Kingston just stares back, and grabs Super Dragon by the throat as well*

Leonard- Super Dragon is up, and he have a Standoff!

Mandy- How about this...who is stronger? Tell me now...who is my champion? Who is CHIKARA's champion?

*Dragons grip is weakening, Kingston breaks it and puts Dragon in the sleeper hold falling to the ground, Dragon flails as the official checks on him. Kingston cranks it, nowhere near the ropes. Dragon has been worn down alot throughout the match...the official checks his hand when it goes limp...and rings the bell. Winner by Knockout, still Grand Champion, Eddie Kingston! *Della cheers loudly as does the entire Arena*

Leonard- Question answered Mandy?

Mandy- ...I think so...*She stands to leave* Don't forget to keep an eye peeled for the Event Center, and for the Blogs...Monday's show is right around the corner...*she leaves*

Leonard- Thats right folks, Mondays show is around the corner, and alot has happened. We have new Tag Team Champions in Archibald Peck and Tursas! We unfortunatly have five new CHIKARA members in GEKIDO...and Eddie Kingston has his first ever successful title defense against Super Dragon! Message sent to the locker room, Kingston is a fighting champion by every definition*

*Kingston rolls out of the ring battered and bruised, but victorious, Super Dragon is helped out of the arena by the medical staff. Kingston holds up the title victorious as he walks up the ramp, the show concluding*

Leonard- Folks Im Leonard F. Chikarason, and we will see you Monday for another exciting event for CHIKARA Pro Wrestling!

*Della sighs...King won, GEKIDO are now Roster members, Archie's in a tag team now...she sighs...its been a long day. Tom wheels her out of the arena as they begin to head home, Tasha contently sleeping. Della sighs stroking her hair, GEKIDO havent done anything to try and help her like them...and yet they arent going to be going away anytime soon. She doesnt know what to think about them...but something tells me GEKIDO vs CHIKARA is far from over...and shes caught right in the Crossfire...*

...

Note: And 'Finding the Rubix Cube' is done! Alot of exciting things happening, but what is in store for the next show? You'kll have to wait until next chapter to see, as the fallout from this show continues, and the next shows plans are revealed! Until then please review here and or the 101 Forum, thanks and see you next chapter!


	38. Aftermath 2: Developments and Events

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 38: Aftermath 2: Developments and Events

Note: The Fallout from 'Finding the Rubix Cube' happens here! Whats going to be happening? You'll have to read on and find out!

...

*The Tecnico's celebrate Eddies win in the kitchen, happy that he won, they arent happy GEKIDO got on the roster, or Sara getting hurt, but they are glad that the belt is staying where it is! Archie and Tursas stayed back at the medical station, Archie was put through hell, he still might not even realize he's a Champion yet, and Tursas remained with him. Della meanwhile, after a long day, gets out of the wheelchair, vehemently telling Tom she can walk to bed on her own. She's still tired, but able to walk at least, and she sits on the bed in her room, rocking the baby gently. Incidentally...she might not have noticed when she walked in, GEKIDO are all throwing a mini party around the baby's crib, assailANT inside the crib blowing a noisemaker. Della groans, glances up tiredly* She's sleeping...

*assailANT frowns* Awwwww... *deviANT cracks his neck a bit and speaks up* By the way...you didnt exactly mention your daughter knows Lucha Libre...*Della pauses...and speaks silently*...She was abducted by Ultramantis Black, and brainwashed. Not too long ago. *Her arms tighten a little around Tasha. Might explain a little bit why she was in such a miserable state after finding a second daughter abducted. deviANT pauses* Oh... *combatANT sighs* Well we arent even as low as he is...

*Della gets a small smile* I know you aren't, you gave her back...Tiana... *swallows a little* We had to have Green Ant win. And it hurt. She wouldn't tap out... *She looks away* He had to though, and we're grateful. Her memory was restored, and she doesn't remember what happened while she was brainwashed, but her muscles remember the moves still. *combatANT seeths at that name being mentioned, but recovers* Well...we'll keep that in mind, it appaers she is attached to that green one by the way she asserted herself...*Della nods8 He's her guardian. And Kodama is Mikko's They're all rather attached to each other, even Koba' has gotten in with them. *combatANT sighs* We'll keep that in mind... *deviANT nods* Definitly dont want to be moonsaulted again... *Tom walks into the room* Or struck by lightening. *deviANT blinks*...Why would I be struck by lightening? *Della says simply* Mikko can control weather, indoors and out. *deviANT stares* ...Oh thats great to know...tell me can you breathe fire too or something? *Tom chuckles a little* Sometimes she can...*Della glares at him*

*At that moment, Tasha wakes up, squalling. combatANT stares* Um...would you mind if...possibly- *Della hands her over reluctantly. combbatANT stares*- Um... hey Tasha...its me...the one who came up with your name...*Tasha sniffles, scrubbing her face. A little cranky to be woken up. combatANT sighs* Hey we won tonight, all of us did, hope you saw us out there, we saw you...*Tasha smiles a little, not from understanding him, but she recognizes him, combatANT shrugs* Well...at least your happy right? *assailANT goes to the crib bars* I wanna see the baby! *17 folds his arms* No you're in jail... *assailANT droops* Awww...*slumps in "Baby Jail", but Tasha waves her pudgy arms at him*

*Della smiles a little, watching them. Tom does as well. Even if they have some problems with the GEKIDO, they seem to have bonded with their daughter well enough. In a way, Tom's glad they each have some kind of protection, someone(s) who cares enough to guard them. Its a shame that they have thie feudd going with all their friends but...its a good thing to know Tasha has a form of protection...*

*Meanwhile the Tecnicos are all chatting about when...the door opens to the house...and in comes a form, around the size of the rest of the demons, grinning a cheesy grin, long slightly curly black hair, he speaks up* Here is the establishment brother *another one comes in with shorter bowl cut dyed blonde hair, same grin* I say what a lovely looking place hm? *Jigsaw stares* ...Oh god not you two... *They both grin, the black haired onespeaks8 Hello Jigsaw, just in case you've forgotten, I am Lancelot *The blonde one speaks* And I am Harlem *They speak in unision* We are the Bravado Brothers...*They grin...Jigsaw facepalms* We unfortunatly know that...why are you here? *Harlem speaks* Well, we just wanted to put you on notice *Lancelot speaks up* See, we talked to the charming Director of Fun Mandy, and she has granted us an opportunity to impress her, at a future show. *Lancelot takes over* Which means that you are looking at the newest members of CHIKARA, the Bravado Brothers...*Jigsaw sighs* You didnt win yet *Harlem grins* Oh but we will... *Lancelot nods* Our Grandmother says we give more effort than any of the other roster members *Kingston nods and rubs his chin* Alright then...come over here and say that to me pretty boy...*Lancelot grins at Eddie* Oh we would love to, but its past our curfew, and Grandmother wouldnt like it if we were too late coming home after our threats to you *Harlem nods and adds* But a good day to you Gentlemen, and we shall see you in the ring...*They leave after that. Dasher blinks* Peculiar fellows those Bravados...*Jigsaw sighs* Polite but dont let that fool you...*He shakes his head but gets back on track* So...Green Ant woke up...did he say anything? *Quack shakes his head* Not much...he's at least awake...we'll be allowed to transfer him to our Headquarters for bedrest tomorrow...thats a good thing...heres hoping Archie will also be here by that time. *Jigsaw folds his arms* I cant believe he and Tursas are the champions...*Quack shrugs* Sometimes the strangest of bedfellows can turn out to be golden...

*Obariyon fumes in the kitchen* Stupid Anti-Ants...making me lose to Frightmare...*Kodama sighs* Dont worry Tiana got them for you *Obariyon growls* Oh THANKS ffor making me feel better...*Kodama nods* You're welcome *Obariyon seeths as Tiana pats his shoulder* Aw, you did good 'Baryion, all'a ya did real good! *Storm sighs and nods* Thanks kid...anyone else notice the looks Claudio and Ares were giving us through the Gauntlet? *Gerard snorts* Like I care what they think...Im just glad I didnt get another concussion *Storm sighs* You're the one that went out there *Gerard frowns* Like I was going to miss that, Matthews went out there in a sling! *Matthews speaks up* I ALMOST HAD IT! *Jagged blinks* You we didnt...we lasted the shortest amount of time...*Matthews pauses...then adds* But we gave the biggest effort! *Jagged sighs*

*Quack stretches* All I know is...the event may be over...but the battle has just begun...lets not forget a few key things...GEKIDO are all now full fledged Roster members, The Campeonatos De Parejas are back with champions I cant even believe, our Director of Fun seems to really want to test us...and Icarus has been laying low...but he has that Golden Opportunity...*Kingston chuckles* Heh, let him try and take this belt from me, if thats what he even decides to use it on...trust me I aint worried about Icarus after just goin' through Super Dragon...*Eddie leans back...17 had been listening from the doorway, and leans back into the room, leaving out the window, deviANT turns* Hey where are you going? *17 replies* Just out for a little bit...Ill be back by tomorrow...*He leaves, deviANT blinks8 Tomorrow? *Shard shrugs* 17 always has plans in motion...*Della frowns...she doesnt like that...but she's too tired to argue...* Alright...I'm going to bed...as is Tasha, and everyone else, Tom get Mikko and Tiana, tell the Tecnicos to go to their headquarters for now...we'll see them in the morning...*Tom nods and GEKIDO go to their room, Tiana and Mikko to bed and Tecnicos to their Headquarters. Della goes to bed after a long day...and just before Tom does he gets a knock at the door, and Grim is at the other end, handing him another envelope. Tom graciously thanks him, and shuts the door, contently going to bed himself.*

*Morning eventually rolls around, and Della goes to the kitchen with the baby. Dasher comes through and tells her Archie, Del Rey and Green Ant are at Headquarters out of the hospital, Della immiedatly rushes over, to the warning of Tom, then she walks*

*Archibald proudly stands, Tursas next to him, in the main room* HERE WE STAND! *Tursas rubs his temples, here we go...again...* CAMPEONATOS DE PAREJAS! *Veronica holding his belt, just watching it gleam* As the big man, who saw the light Tursas! aided me- *Tursas growls* ...Togeather we- *Tursas groooowls* ...He won the belts while I took a nap *Tursas grunts. Della walks over* Hello Tursas. Bandman. Vero. *Tursas grunt at Della acknowlaginly. Archie grins* Della, I won a championship with the big man Tursas! We have been talking over strategy for whoever may oppose us, until then we are the kings of said mountian! *Veronica is entranced by the belt* ...Shiiiiiny...*Della looks over at Tursas*...I wasn't a big fan of you before. But thank you, for keeping him in one piece. *Tursas silently nod, Archibald waves a hand* Oh I had it all under con- *Tursas growls, Archie blinks, corrects*...I may have needed a little- *Tursas growwwwwls. Archie pauses...finally says* ...He saved me *Tursas grunts*

*Del Rey sits on a couch in Headquarters, arm in a sling, she looks down. Della goes up to her* ...Sara? ...How are you feeling? *Sara looks up* ...Not too good...just waiting to get better...because when I do...GEKIDO wont like it...*Della wnces, and nods* I hope you get better soon *Sara sighs* Me too...I hare not competing...*Della asks* Where did they put Green Ant? *Sara points with her free arm down the hall, Della walks there*

*Green Ant is sitting up on the bed he is in, a bandaged head, Soldier Ant and Fire Ant by his side. Della walks over and sits nearby* How are you doing, Green Ant? *Green sighs* Ive been better... *He pats Soldier Ant on the shoulder* You got your assignment? *Soldier nods, Green nods back* Good... *Della blinks* Assignment? *Green nods* Yep...next show Soldier's going to be fighting a member of GEKIDO, dont care which one but it will probably be on the Event Center, and completely destroy them...

*Della looks down a little, sighing. Green blinks* ...Something on your mind Della? Sure looks like it. *Della looks up*...It's hard to know where my loyalties lie anymore...GEKIDO bonded with my new baby. Tasha. I don't agree with what they did, but...*She stops talking and looks away a bit. Green Ant stares...and blurts*...You're kidding me *Della shakes her head. Green Ant says bluntly*...Della they smacked me over the head with a pipe! *Della groans* I know! And I don't like that, and it's not okay! But they bonded with my baby. I want to smack them every time I see them do that, but then they come in and change her diaper and read her stories and act like she's half their world anymore, for all I know she might be, by the looks of it, GEKIDO havent had alot to care about until now! *Green Ant stares...and sighs* Look...we all have a beef with GEKIDO...but if their treating you right...*strains to say it* Soldier Ant just go out there and win, not completely destroy them... *Soldier Ant nods. Della looks down quietly* Sorry Green Ant. Maybe I can talk to them, find out what their problem is. *Green Ant shrugs* If you want...go ahead...but Soldier Ant will fight one of them next show *Della nods*

*Not too soon after, Dasher comes in* The Event Center is starting for Monday's Show! *Della quickly turns on a TV and watches as it begins, Bryce Remsburg as always* Hello wrestling fans it is the CHIKARA Event Center, I am Senior Official Bryce Remsburg here to bring you all the updates and news in the world of CHIKARA Pro. On tap this week is Mondays Show, and we have a stacked card for that one, lets run it down now! *Della watches*

*A picture next to Bryce appears on screen of Solider Ant pops up with a vs. in the middle, with Shard next to it, this is how matches will look when they appear on screen. Bryce speaks up* We have singles action for you ladies and gentleman. With all of the recent tension between GEKIDO and nearly all of the Locker room, some things are bound to break, and with this tension, some technicos are willing to step up to these unknown soldiers and take them on despite the unknown variables, stepping up now is CHIKARA finest soldier, Soldier Ant, as he will take on GEKIDO's Shard, who had a very impressive debut win over Johnny Gargano of F.I.S.T, will Shard keep GEKIDO's momentum going to graner the "Respect" they said they deserve, or will Soldier Ant Dismiss Shard in Pieces? Its gonna be a hot one when it happens! *Soldier Ant cracks his neck and Shard in Tom and Dellas room nods at the match he's been put in*

*deviANT/combatANT vs. Los Ice Creams. Bryce Speaks up* The GEKIDO action doesnt stop there folks. Some more GEKIDO tension will be shown in this matchup between Los Ice Creams, and two of GEKIDO's Ant's combatANT and deviANT of The Swarm. because of these two particular ants, Los Ice Creams didnt even get a shot in the Tag Gauntlet for the Campeonatos, this has made the normally jovial Ice Creams hot under their cold collars. With GEKIDO setting their sights on respect, one thing on that list is of course the Campeonatos de Parejas of CHIKARA, will they get their first point on that road, or will the Ice Cream show that they arent all funny buisiness? *The Ice Creams put up 'Ok' signs from where they are, combatANT and deviANT look focused for the task at hand*

*assailANT vs Chuck Taylor, Brce speaks up* Some more GEKIDO tension to be answered in the next bout! Chuck Taylor is hopping mad, resonably so, he was attacked by GEKIDO, thus wwe got Chuck Taylor and GEKIDO's insane and unstable assailANT. assailANT got his first singles win over Saturyne, but Chuck Taylor is a big step up from the rookie Intergalactic Luchadora, a former Campeonatos and King of Trios, his antics may look amusing, but when it all comes down to it he may be one of the best wrestlers here, will Chuck get a measure of supposed revenge, or will assailANT continue to prove GEKIDO's "respect"? *Chuck Taylor growls from where he is, assailANT claps* Yay Im wrestling against the screamy guy!

*Donst and Hammermeir vs Peck and Tursas- Non Title Contest, Bryce speaks up* The new Champs will be tested early in a non title contest. Tursas's surprising turn to what seems to be leaning toward the Technico side of the fence shocked us all...no one was shocked more than Claudio and Ares, robbed out of their Campeonatos titles because of it. Tursas has seen the true heart and grit of a warrior in the stout and loud Marchie Archie...because of this it seems Tursas with his warriors code has taken a small liking or at least respect enough to hold the Campeonatos with Archibald. It has formed one of the most interesting tag teams, let alone champions, we have ever seen. Well Ares wants to put a stop to that right now...sending out his soldiers of Donst and Hammermeir to spoil the party. Will Tursas and Peck march right through them, or will the BDK make Tursas regret his decision? *Archibald grins* To battle we go! *Tursas growls. Donst and Jakob look at the screen from where they are located, arms folded, looking ready for that match*

*Shane Storm vs Ares, Bryce speaks up* But thats not all we will see from the BDK that night. With the recent development in the Tag Gauntlet with how Claudio and Ares defeated Gerard and Storm, Storm has taken a great deal of ire towards the BDK. Ares the leader thinks this is ridiculous, and says he will deal with this annoyance himself. This isnt just a match for Ares however, or a cakewalk as he puts it, as both men are definitly in line for Eddie Kingstons Grand Championship, especially Storm with how close he came. Will Ares be able to show the BDK's dominance and retake the attention GEKIDO has really taken away, or will Storm continue to show his resurgence and redemption by taking out the BDK's co-leader? *Ares looks stoically at the screen from where he is, not phased at all. Storm cracks his neck, Jigsaw pats his shoulder in support*

*Bryce speaks up* Well folks, that brings us to the main event, and that main event comes with a special clip, taken earlier today!

*The screen flickers to Icarus grinning at the camera* The Golden Opportunity. It belongs to be, the Golden One of CHIKARA obviously, the Winged Ringed Warrior, known as Icarus. People should be scared of what I can do. I can get a Campeonatos match free of points, or a world title shot King...and I'll be more than ready to take anything with this Golden Opportu-...*Icarus turns..he frowns* What do YOU want? *17 slowly walks on screen* Relax...Im not here to hurt you...yet...*Icarus sneers* You're interrupting my TV time you useless worm...now get out of here ebfore I make you. *17 shrugs8 Alright...if I am so much of a worm...then how about you DO get rid of me? *Icarus growls* Is that a challenge? *17 nods* Yes...for your Golden Opportunity...*Icarus laughs* Why would I EVER put this on the line? *17 replies calmly* Because If I win, I get that Golden Opportunity, I lose...I leave, my career is done, you end me, and you get to say you were the man that did it...*Icarus stares*...Really? ...You would put your entire life on the line? *17 nods* Whats it going to be? *Icarus stares...then laughs8 You're a fool...get ready to lace up your boots one last time...you're on! *17 nods and leaves, Icarus looks at him smugly, and walks in the other direction. Everyone watching TV right now is stunned silent*

*The screen flickers back to Bryce. Icarus vs 17- Golden Opportunity vs Career* There you have it folks. After goating an easily goatable Icarus into putting his Golden Opportunity on the line he won a little obscurly in the Battle Royal for 17's new career, 17 is in prime position to make something happen for GEKIDO. However Icarus is confident in himself that he can easily take out 17 calling him just an attention grabbing transforming idiot. Icarus saying what you want, is a Gen 1 original, a Campeonatos, and a King of Trios champion, despite being really hated by all. This may be a match 17 has the crowd behind him for once. Can he take the Golden Opportunity to GEKIDO and right out from under Icarus's tattoo, or will Icarus show that he deserves that Golden Opportunity, and shut 17 and GEKIDO up for good? *GEKIDO look stunned...their whole plan could come crashing down...Della stares...she cant believe it either...*

*Bryce speaks up* Oh but thats not all, every once and awhile, theres this side show CHIKARA likes to put on, and Mandy has picked it up for cable. Every so Tuesday or Saturday Double Heading events, we will have Wrestling is Fun! An event just for the sole purpose, of wrestling and having fun while doing it! This Tuesday the day following Mondays Blockbuster show, Wrestling is Fun has a blockbuster card in store! Whats in store for this event? Well what I do know is wrestlers that will e competing include the likes of Dasher Hatfield, Fire Ant, Ophidian, and Los Ice Creams. Thats not all Ladies and Gentleman, Wrestling is Fun will also include the debut of the newest Tag Team of Harlem and Lancelot Bravado, the Bravado Brothers...

*Screen flickers to the Bravados, Harlem speaks up* Wrestling is Fun isnt it Brother? *Lancelot nods* It is fun indeed, but it wont be fun for two particular Ice Creams *Harlem shakes his head* No it will not, you see, we enjoy frozen dairy treats as much as the next guy *Lancelot speaks up* However, Grandma wouldn't like it if we had desert before dinner *Harlem grins* So get ready Ice Creams *Lancelot nods* You're about to see why its never too late to get on the Bravado Bandwagon...*Harlem grins* Hop On! *They high five grinning. Della blinks...peculiar bunch they are...*

*Screen flickers back to Bryce* Thats all for todays Event Center. Make sure to get your tickets for Mondays Show and Tuesdays Wrestling is Fun show, tickets are going fast dont be the odd man out and get them today. For the CHIKARA Event Center, I'm Bryce Remsburg...*The screen cuts out. Della sighs...its going to be an even busier week with an extra event put in there...*

*Dasher nods8 Wrestling is indeed fun...but now that they event Center is over...there could possibly be a Blog up *Jigsaw nods* Ill go check...*Jigsaw goes and looks...he calls back* Yep, there is! *The Tecnicos pool into the room by the computer, as they read*

Ares Blog

_I couldnt help but wake up today upset by a few things, one that the Brudershaft failed to obtain the Campeonatos...and the fact that we didnt obtain them was because of a traitorous act..._

_Tursas, you want to turn your back on the BDK for some loser in a Marching outfit? You think he has more determination than the BDK? Who brought you into this company? I DID! And I can easily take you out just as quickly. Donst and Hammermeir can deal with you, I dont want to get my hands dirty with something as usueless as you turned out to be...pathetic..._

_As for you Shane Storm. It would be wise not to anger me any more than you have. We beat you in the Tag Gauntlet, and your little bum of a friend Vin Gerard, and sent you packing like the lower level rejects you are. Monday I show you exactly how powerful the Brudershaft are compared to you. I suggest you not even show up..._

_As for GEKIDO, enjoy your fifteen minutes. You are nowhere near the BDK's level of dominance, and you shall be gone before anyone has the chance to remember you. You are flies attracted to a flame...and can easily be swatted away, remember that. _

_The BDK have not fallen, we have only just begun._

_In Namen Der Brudershaft_

_- Ares_

_*_Tursas growls lowly at the blog, Archie pats him* Not to worry my big new friend, we shall vanquish the Underlings! And prove him wrong! *Tursas growls walking away with Archie. Storm chuckles* Low Level Underlings huh? ...I cant wait ffor Monday...*Gerard speaks up* Give him an extra punch for me...*Storm nods* Oh will do...*Tom smiles* You'll do fine Storm *Storm grins* Thanks Tom

*Della sighs...Monday will get here sooner than she thinks. All of GEKIDO again are in matches, some against her friends...her head hurts from thinking about this. She just has to keep calm...and hope that GEKIDO wont go as far as to injure another one of her friends...but she has a sinking feeling...GEKIDO arent going to take the sparing rout like the Tecnicos may be willing to do...*

*She just prays that she'll be able to watch without having a panic attack if something bad happens...*

...

Note: And next chapter, the next event commences! How will the maches go? How will GEKIDO act? Will Della be able to keep her Sanity? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. Please review here and or the CHIKARA 101 forum, thanks and Ill see you next chapter!


	39. Better Left Unsaid, In French pt 1

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 39: Better Left Unsaid...In French, part 1

Note: The next event begins! After a big Event Center, how will this event go down? You'll have to read on and find out! Enjoy!

...

*Monday rolls around quickly, and Della and co. quickly make it to the arena. Its flooding in as usual. Alot of people are already filing in as Della as well takes her seat. She sighs. GEKIDO are not extremely happy about 17's decision to put everything on the line for one shot, however if Della's learned anything from watching him this past week...17 is someone you cant really phase...and that scares her.*

*CHIKARA's theme starts up and out comes Gavin to a hyped up crowd! He slaps the hands of everyone at ringside and gets into the ring* Hellooooooo CHIKARA Faaaaans! *The crowd roars* Are you ready for another exciting night? *The crowd again shows their enthusiasm* Then lets get started with this event, called 'Better Left Unsaid...In Freeeeench!'. The following contest, is scheduled for one fall and it pits the Colony's Sooooldier Ant versus the new and sinister GEKIDO's The Shaaaaaard! *Della sighs, she Didn't have time to talk to GEKIDO before the event, so what will happen will happen.*

*A theme called 'The Stand Up' from something actually also called 'Gekido' starts up, its the theme for all GEKIDO members, and out comes Shard, he takes a quick look at Tasha before getting in the ring*

Leonard- Hello wrestling fans its me Leonard F. Chikarason back again for this exciting night of wrestling. GEKIDO got their roster spots we'll see if they regret them, I sure am hoping so. Joining me for this matchup is none other than Jigsaw. Jigsaw as the evil Ants, Ive learned they like to go by The Swarm as a trio or tag team, have seemed to have given themselves the opposite depiction of The Colony, The Shard seems to have given himself the distinction of looking a little like you, and even trying to use your Jig N Tonic

Jigsaw- Thanks for havin' me Leonard. I did notice that. Looks like The Shard wants to send a message to me most of all, but he should worry about his opponent tonight more than trying to prove some sort of point. I guarentee Soldier Ant wont take it easy on him...

*Shard waits, and then the Colony's theme plays and out marches a focused Solider Ant to a good ovation. Soldier Ant salutes at Della and Tasha, Shard glares a bit*

Leonard- Hmmm...do I detect a hint of jealousy there?

Jigsaw- Heh, way to keep your tough reputation there pal...

*The bell rings and Shard and Soldier And Circle the ring and lock up, Soldier Ant gets Shard in a wristlock, Shard rolls through and grabs Soldier and and gets him in a wrist lock of his own. Soldier Ant salutes with his free hand, and begins marching, marches faster, then rolls through and grabs Shards arm and flips him over. Soldier locks Shards hand and brings it to his forehead, making him do a self salute, Shard flails kicking irritably*

Leonard- Soldier Ant and Shard start it off with some technical hold for hold moves. And it ends with Soldier making Shard show his patriotism!

Jigsaw- Kinda surprised Soldier Ant didnt come outta the gate with gun's blazin' but he could be savin' that for later...

*Shard rolls out of it, and reverses it making Soldier do a self Salute, he gloats* HA! *Soldier blinks, and rolls out, counters it, and gets Shard AGAIN in a self salute, Shard screams, rolls out, Soldier comes at him and Shard Superkicks his knee. Soldier Ant buckles to a knee and Shard runs at him and hits him with that swinging axe handle sending him down, he gets up and delivers a Double Foot Stomp to his gut, followed by another Double Foot Stomp directly after. Shard covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Shard sighs*

Leonard- Oh and that Superkick is a deadly part of Shard's arsenal, as are those foot stomps as we learned on Friday

Jigsaw- Come on Soldier you can do this

*Shard gets up and forearms Soldier Ant into corner, runs to the opposite turnbuckle and runs at Soldier, but Soldier dodges. Shard hits the turnbuckle, and Soldier grabs in between his legs and flips him rolling him up for a cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Soldier Ant rolls him through and goes for a Rolling Elbow, but Shard blocks it and dropkicks Soldier away, Soldier Ant falls, and runs against the ropes, Shard ducks his clothesline, Soldier rebounds off the ropes however, and Shard turns and gets a Flying Headbutt right to the stomach. Shard goes down hard and Soldier covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Solider grunts again*

Leonard- Oh that hard Ant Skull of Soldier Ant right to the gut, Shard has to be feeling that one!

Jigsaw- I've gotten a headbutt to the gut by Soldier Ant already, it is NOT fun...

*Soldier gets Shard while he's down and tries to lock in the CHIKARA Special but Shard kicks Soldier getting out of the hold. Shard gets up and runs at Soldier, but Soldier lifts him up on his shoulders, salutes with one hand, and falls back, for a Flapjack, Shard lands face first on the mat. Soldier gets up, and puts Shard in the Turnbuckle. Soldier gets to the oppsite turnbuckle and runs and goes to Shoulder Block him in the corner, but Shard avoids. Soldier gets out of the corner woozy and Shard aims Superkicks Soldier Ant in the head! Soldier Ant flops on the mat, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Shard growls*

Leonard- Oh and the Superkick but Soldier Ant kicks out!

Jigsaw- Come on Soldier Ant teach this guy a lesson!

*Shard goes to the top rope and leaps for a Double Foot Stomp off the top tope, but Soldier Ant moves! Shard double stomps the mat and rolls through. He turns and Soldier And forearms him hard, forearms him again, throws him against the ropes, Shard dukcs, swings into Soldier Ant but Soldier holds him om his shoulder, salutes, and Powerslams Shard down! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Soldier Ant groans*

Leonard- Soldiedr has the match where whe wants it just has to keep on Shard right now

Jigsaw- Thats right pummel 'em, show 'em why he shoulda' never come here with his little buddies!

*Soldier Ant gets Shard up, but Shard counters and leaps, delivers an Enzuguri right to Soldier Ants head. Shard throws Soldier against the ropes, but Soldier Ducks his Clothesline, and rebounds off, swings into Shard hooking his legs around his head, and spins and spins as he spins, and flips Shard away for a Saluting Headscissors! Shard gets up dazed, turns and is met by a big Rolling Saluting Elbow to the face by Soldier! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Soldier grunts*

Leonard- Oh I thought that would have been enough!

Jigsaw- That Rolling Elbow is tough, I'll be surprised if Shard's jsaw is still attached...

*Soldier Ant takes Shard up on his shoulders* DIS-MISSED! *Swings him for the TKO, but Shard counters landing on his feet, gets his head between Soldiers legs and lifts him up showing his strength, drops him falling himself, smacking Soliders head into his knees for Kristalnacht! Shard turns Soldier Immediatly onto his back, doesnt cover and...grabs his leg, hooks it...grabs his wrist, sinches that...he's hooked the CHIKARA Special! Right in the middle of the ring! Soldier Ant flails kicking trying to counter but Shard cranks hard*

Leonard- Oh no, how does he know that!

Jigsaw- HEY! THATS NOT YOUR MOVE TO USE!

*Shard cranks and cranks, looks at Jigsaw as he does sending amessage. Soldier Ant has no choice, he taps, winner by submission, The Shard! He gets up and raises a hand triumphant again. gives a slight wink to Tasha. Tasha waves her arms at him. *Della sighs. She hates this kind of fight, where she has friends on both sides. Or at least... allies...*

Leonard- Oh and GEKIDO pick up another win...Shard looks impressive through his first two matches, he looks like he is setting his sighs on you Jigsaw...

Jigsaw- Let 'em, sooner he gets to me, sooner I can wipe him off the map...*Jigsaw leaves the commentary table*

*Gavin jogs back into the ring* Well after that we've got Taaaag Team action! The GEKIDO Team, known as The Swarm, two memebers of it combatANT and deviANT will be going up against the Dairy Deviants of Loooos Ice Creeeaaams! *Della sighs, here we go again...*

*GEKIDO's theme plays and out come deviANT and combatANT, both give a glance to Tasha as they get in the ring. Tasha lifts an arm, and plops it back down.*

Leonard- An interesting tag team matchup here between Los Ice Creams and GEKIDO members combatANT and deviANT of The Swarm. Joining me for this match is Dasher Hatfield! Dasher how are you my friend?

Dasher- Oh Ive been pretty good. Aside from these GEKIDO ruffians harming my dear friends. I do hope the Ice Creams can give them the old what for and once over. I have faced the Ice Creams in signles and tag team competition, and I know they have what it takes to get it done!

*Los Ice Creams theme plays and they skip out, a bit of a focused look, still wave at Della though who waves back wishing them good luck, hopes they wont need too much of it...*

Leonard- Well we saw combatANT and deviANT pick up their respective singles wins, however we saw them in their tag team debut, unofficially at the expense of Los Ice Creams themselves, knocking them out of the Tag Gauntlet they didnt even get a chance at the gold. Though it came back to haunt them as they had The Batiri where they wanted them, BUT they got cocky, and scored the win. They were sore losers however. Not only did Tiana have to teach them a lesson on top of the Colony, but they cost The Colony their own chance at the Gold against Hallowicked and Frightmare. I have to tell you that may come back to haunt them as well

Dasher- I dont doubt it my friend. The Colony are fine fellows, but they are very riled up at these GEKIDO, especially The Swarm, dont be shocked if it all doesnt come to a head soon.

*The bell rings, match begins with Ice Cream Jr. on the turnbuckle, and deviANT on the opposite turnbuckle apron, starting with combatANT and Hijo in the ring, both circle the ring and lock up, Hijo backs up, hands up* Woah Woah Woah Senor Ant...*Holds a hand up* Test Strength! *comatANT stares, Hijo nods* Si! *Holds hand for a lock up, the other flexing to show his muscles. combatANT shrugs and goes to grab it, but Hijo switches hands...combatANT goes for that one, Hijo switches again, switches hands again, switches again, faster, switch...switch...switchswitchswitchswitch combatANT and Hijo both look like their dancing by the end of it. Hijo laughs and dances around a little, turns and and met by a hard Bicycle Kick sending him out of the ring, per lucha tag rules that constitutes a tag and in comes Ice Cream Jr.*

Leonard- OH! What a kick, I dont think combatANT wants to play...

Dasher- They keep that up they'll be dancing into an emergency room with how dangerous GEKIDO have been

*Jr. and combatANT lock up, Jr. gets combatANT in a wristlock laughing, combatANT breaks it hard, smacking his arm, Jr. hops around crying. He goes back to combatANT holds out his arm* Kiss make better! *combatANT stares, and grabs it, Jr. nods* Si! Kiss! *combatANT kicks it hard. Jr. reels* AYYYYYE! *Hops around, turns and it met by a hard Lariet by combatANT sending him down, covers 1...2...KICKOUT!. combatANT drags Jr. to the corner and bends him down, tags deviANT in who jumps over the ropes and Double Stomps Jr. right on the back down. Jr. rolls around in pain, gets to his knees, deviANT delivers a swift kick to his chest, but Jr. rolls through and stands up, puffs out his chest slapping it defiantly. deviANT blinks, kicks it again, Jr. shakes his head, deviANT kicks his chest again harder, Jr. just grins. deviANT goes for another kick but Jr. catches his leg, deivANT hops helpless, Jr. flips him onto his back, andfolds him him for a cover 1...KICKOUT! deivANT rolls through and leaps delivering an Enzuguri Jr. right in the cone sending him down again. deviANT gets Jr. up, runs against the ropes and delivers a flying kick right to his head sending him down, covers 1...2... KICKOUT! deviANT sighs*

Leonard- Jr. had a surprisingly good showing against Chuck Taylor, but deviANT is bringing him back to earth with this methodical kicking offense he has

Dasher- I agree those kicks of deviANT seem quite deadly, Jr. might not know quite where he is after them...

*deviANT gets Jr. up, but Jr. punches deviANT in the stomach, deviANT kicks him back, and Jr. punches in him the stomach again. deviANT goes to kick him, but Jr. grabs deviANT's leg and swings him around so his back is facing him, and pushes deviANT into the ropes. deviANT rebounds and runs at Jr. but he swngs him to his side and gives him a Sidewalks Slam. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Jr. sighs*

Leonard- Oh and Jr. showing his power game with the Sidewalk Slam. Jr. is a bit taller than most on the roster, and he's able to show it a little with moves like that

Dasher- Very nice, the momentum has turned in their favor, or should I say Flavor! Ha! That is the second Ice Cream joke I've made, I am on a roll with these two!

*Jr. goes to tag Hijo but deviANT grabs him dragging him away, Jr. turns and kicks deviANT off, leaps and tags Hijo! DeviANT comes at him, Hijo crawls through his legs, runs and delivers a forearm to combatANT sending him off the corner to the outside. Makes the 'Loser' hand wiggle at deviANT, deviANT runs at him annoyed, Hijo drops to a knee and elbows deviANT in the leg and makes him flip to his back. Hijo runs against the ropes, stops right next to deviANT, does a little dance, and leaps and splashes deviANT, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Hijo waves Jr. in* Double Team! *Hijo puts deviANT in the turnbuckle, runs at deviANT and traps him in the corner. Jr runs and front dropkicks him in the chest and falls to his back in the corner and begins kicking deviANT down into a sitting position in the turnbuckle,Hijo gets out of the corner, Jr. rolls through as Hijo flies front flipping into a prone deviANT in the corner. Hijo rolls up, grabs Jr.s arm and assisted Hiptoss flipping him into the corner on deviANT, both high five afterword*

Leonard- Oh what great double team work by the Ice Creams there!

Dasher- Some think they are all foolishness, but the Ice Creams have been around, and they can surprise you with double team moves like that!

*The Ice Creams both turn around, combatANT is there and runs to Clothesline both down, but both duck avoiding it. combatANT turns and gets kicked in the stomach by both Ice Creams, hooked around the head, and lifted over for a Double Vertical Suplex by the Ice Creams. deviANT gets up and runs at them, but Jr. lifts him upin a Belly to Back Suplex Position, and drops him down right between the legs knee first for an Atomic Drop. Jr. holds deviANT there him there as Hijo runs against the ropes and leaps ddriving his posterior into the Prone deviANT for a Flying Hip Attack to face sending him down, Hijo covers 1...2...KICKOUT! The Ice Creams groan frustrated*

Leonard- The Swarm are in trouble here. The Ice Creams wacky double team offense has them off their game

Dasher- Good, lets send these Ants home crying to their leader!

*Hijo orders Jr. to dpo something whispering in his ear. Jr. nods and takes deviANT and gets him in a powerbomb position, and lifts him up and Powerbombs him down, Hijo gets to the top for the Double leap splash. He asks Jr. to pull him further away and he does. Hijo leaps, stomps the mat, and leaps for the second splash, but as he leaps, combatANT gets in front of him and delivers a hard Bootto the head. Hijo flops and rolls away. Jr. runs at combatANT and combatANT turns and delivers a hard Rolling Elbow to Jr. Jr. wobbles dazed and combatANT gets him on his shoulders and swings him down hard for the TKO! combatANT rolls Jr. out of the ring and continues the onslaught, leaving deviANT and Hijo the legal men in the ring alone*

Leonard- Oh too much time on the splash, and combatANT takes Jr. out with some moves that, remind me a bit of Soldier Ants. However this isnt a susprise, The Shard and 17 have also taken some moves into their index that weren't theirs...

Dasher- That just adds fuel to the fire for many of the Tecnicos that want their hands on them

*Hijo gets up, and picks deviANT up on hus shoudlers, rolls through and drives his cherry right into deviANT stomach hard rolling through. Hijo gets to the top rope again positioning him far enough away, leaps, stomps the mat and leaps again for the double leap splash, but deviANT moves dodging it. Hijo hits the mat hard. Hijo gets to a knee and deviANT delivers a running kick to the head of Hijo, Hijo reels getting up dazed. deviANT roars and delivers a hard iick to the side of Hijo's head. deviANT gets a now limp Hijo in a powerbomb position, lifts him up and spins him down into his knee for The Deluxe! Covers as combatANT holds Jr. back 1...2...3! Pinfall! GEKIDO have their first point!*

Leonard- Oh no! That Deluxe has shown to be dangerous, and The Swarm get a point for GEKIDO...

Dasher- Well lets hope that is all they get my friend. Lets a hope a stop is put to them at once!

Leonard- Its been a pleasure Dasher, and Ill see you at the Wrestling is Fun event. Dont forget to miss that ladies and gentlemen, it looks like a stacked card!

Dasher- Thank you my friend, I await whoever challenges me! *He leaves the commentary table*

*deviANT and combatANT leave, triumphant, but not before glancing over to Tasha quickly before exiting, Jr. lifts his brother out of the ring and heads to the back. Della claps for them, they did their best they really did...*

*Gavin jobs back to the ring* Alright CHIKARA fans, our next contest, if you were wondering where that third evil ant is look no further...assailANT of The Swarm and GEKIDO is facing F.I.S.T's own Kentucky Gentleman, Chuck Taaaaaaylor!

*The screen flickers to Taylor* This is not a laughing matter! ...GEKIDO! You attacked me and laid me out in the back a few days ago, AND IM MAD ABOUT IT! I dont know who it was, it might have been all of you, but you knocked me out before I could find out!. So assailANT, your going to be the target for now...I HATE ANTS! And your goon squad tripled the ant populous! IM GONNA EXTERMINATE YOU! Get ready for the butt whoppin' cause tonight assailANT, your getting one...FROM CHUCK TAYLOR! *Soon after F.I.S.T.'s theme plays and he comes out irritably*

Leonard- Well folks GEKIDO are looking to keep the night rolling as assailANT goes one on one with Chuck Taylor, joining me here on commentary is another member of F.I.S.T. he got the night off tonight, Johnny Gargano.

Gargano- Hows it going Leonard? Ready to watch Chuck squish some ants?

Leonard- Well, Taylor has alot of talent but GEKIDO has proven to me unfortunatly surprising. Shard beat you to get in the company. Not only that what do you think about Icarus putting the Golden Opportunity on the line against 17?

Gargano- First of all, Shard got lucky thats all he did,luck. Icarus knows what he's doing, he'll send 17 packing before he even gets started

*GEKIDO's theme plays next and out comes assailANT as...crazy as usual. Tasha babbles at him*

Leonard- assailANT won his first singles match against Saturyne, but Taylor is a big step up from that...

Gargano- No doubt about that, Chucky T is going to send this ant to school...

*assailANT gets to the apron, and waves at Tasha before getting to the ring, but Taylor attacks him knocking him off the apron and to the ground outside* YEAH SNEAK ATTACK! how do YOU like it!? CHUCK TAYLOR! *Della frowns at him, Tasha begins to fuss*

Leonard- Oh and assailANT took his eye off the ball there!

*Gargano laughs* Oh that was great! Hope the whole match is like this!

*Taylor gets assailANT up and begins forearming him hard, Taylor grabs him and tries to throw him into the guardrail but assailANT counters kicking Chuck in the stomach away. assailANT goes for a forearm of his own but Taylor pokes assailANT right in the eye. Taylor quickly capitalizes and gets to the apron and spings off the ropes backflipping for an Asai Moonsault right onto assailANT sending both to the ground*

Leonard- Oh right away we see how Chuck can go to the air so easily, assailANT has his hands full right now cant seem to get started

Gargano- Man this is fun to watch, did you see how hard assailANT got nailed by that Moonsault? Priceless!

*Taylor picks assailANT up and rolls him into the ring, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Taylor fumes, assailANT gets up and Taylor runs and swings into him for a Headscissors flipping him over into a sitting position, keeping his legs wrapped around assailANT's head and sinching an arm for the Straightjacket Headscissors. assailANT flails trying to break free, luckily he is near the ropes and grabs them with his legs breaking the hold. Taylor puts assailANT into the turnbuckle and stomps him down, stomps stomps stomps stomps away from assailANT stomping the ropes and then just stomping air* What? Huh? WHY? *Taylor turns and is met by a jumping spinning elbow by assailANT sending him down. assailANT rolls away, his opportunity to catch a breath for the first time in this match*

Leonard- Oh and as Taylor is so prone to do in that Mudhole Stomp, he is so focused on the stomping he doesnt see he's not stomping the opponent anymore, and assailANT finally gets started with that Spinning Elbow!

Gargano- Yeah he does space out on that one...oh well one move assailANT's gotten as opposed to what Chuck's done, he's fine

*assailANT gets up, and so does Taylor, assailANT kicks Taylor in the side, the leg, then then the stomach. assailANT then roars and leaps and kicks Taylor in he side of the head! Good athletisism by the big Ant. Taylor wobbles but doesnt go down, assailANT grabs him, hooks his leg, and flips him oves his head for an Exploder Suplex. Taylor gets up holding his back, assailANT, grabs him, hooks his arms and begins headbutting him in the stomach repeatedly. Taylor is on weak knees. assailANT pulls him close and lifts Taylor and slams him for a Belly to Belly Suplex sending him down. assailANT covers 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT groans*

Leonard- assailANT showing his power game again, some nice suplexes. I'm impressed by that leaping Enzuguri, for a bigger guy he can surprise you. I still dont like him but I cant deny he's been impressive...

Gargano- Please he isnt anything special. A big blue waste of space. Come on Taylor!

*assailANT picks Taylor up again, but Taylor counters with a dropkick sending him away. assailANT wobbles, recovers and runs at Taylor, but Taylor runs and hooks assailANTS head spins around and spikes him for a Tornado DDT. assailANT flops, Chuck runs springs against the ropes and flips for a Springboard Moonsault/Lionsault and connects to assailANT perfectly. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Taylor growls* Ah ya gotta be kidding me!

Leonard- Oh the Lionsault doesnt work that time, usually that spells the end for many opponents!

Gargano- Dont worry about it, Taylor has him right where he wants him, look at that fat ant he's all out of breath!

*Taylor gets to the top rope and. Taylor flips off for his big Moonsault, but assailANT moves! Taylor hits the mat hard and screams which gets the crowd to cheer. Taylor gets up dazed and assailANT gets him in a reverse DDT position, lifts him up and plants the back of his head right on his knee hard for a modified Shoulderbreaker. Taylor flops down, assailANT covers 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT groans frustrated. assailANT gets Taylor up, who hooks assailANT's head putting his foot to his head, and drops driving his foot into assailANT's head for Sole Food! assailANT flops dazed, Taylor covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Taylor tantrums on the mat, then grabs assailANT's one leg and turns him over putting a free knee into assailANTs head for the Half Boston Crab! assailANT flails in pain*

Leonard- Oh no theres the Boston Crab! Taylor has beaten alot of opponents with this move

Gargano- And he's about to add one more!

*assailANT reaches for the ropes as Taylor cranks it hard, with his lasp gasp heeeeeeee...gets to the ropes! Taylor breaks the hold and drags him out, Taylor picks assailANT up and slams him down positioning him. Taylor gets up for the moonsault again, but assailANT springs up and hits him in the back. assailANT climbs up with Taylor, and gets him on his shoulders looks like he may go for a top rope Death Valley Driver! assailANT goes to execute it, but Taylor gets off of his shoulders and lands on his feet on the mat below. assailANT is momentarily prone on the ropes, Taylor takes the opportunity and grabs assailANTS arm and head, and begins pulling him down. assailANT screams and Taylor spikes him on his head in a ssitout position for the Rope assisted Omega Driver/Awful Waffle! assailANT goes limp, Taylor covers 1...2...3! Taylor wins, and GEKIDO suffers their first official singles loss!*

Leonard- Oh! GEKIDO are proven to be human! assailANT loses one!

Gargano- What did I tell you? Taylor wasnt gonna lose to this loser! Chalk one up for F.I.S.T. Tonight Icarus takes care of GEKIDO for good too, when he ends their leader *Gargano leaves the commentary booth*

*assailANT flops out of the ring, the medical staff, impartial, help him to the back. Tasha fusses, crying, Della sighs, assailANT tried, at least he didnt do anything underhanded to try and win. Taylor celebrates his win, pumping his fists as he leaves the ring. Gavin jigs back to the ring* Ladies and Gentleman we will be taking a short intermission, and we will be back soon with much more CHIKARA action!

...

Note: Thus, Better Left Unsaid...In French has begun! GEKIDO have shown they arent unbeatable with that loss to Taylor. With the next matches in the card, will Archie and Tursas click as a team? Will Shane Storm show Ares he isnt someone to take lightly? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! Please review here and or the 101 Forum, see you next chapter!


	40. Better Left Unsaid, In French pt 2

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 40: Better Left Unsaid...In French, part 2

Note: The action continues on this great card with the tag team champions in action and alot of BDK wanting to make a statement! What will happen? You'll have to read on and find out!

...

*Gavin jogs back to the ring after the Intermission ends* Now that the intermission is done. Ladies and Gentleman, its time for our Campeonatos De Parejas to be in non title actiooooon! Tursas and Archibald Peck, the unlikliest of duos! Will be going up against the BDK's Tim Donst and Jakob Hammermeeeeiiiir!

*Screen flickers to Tursas and Peck...Veronica still in a belt trance, Peck grins* So the BDK thinks that they can continue to mess with me and my new found monsterous ally? Well they have another thing coming! As we will show exactly how we- *Tursas growls* How...Tursas won the belts and I took a nap! BUT NAPTIME IS OVER! And tonight, we show that both of us deserve to hold these belts, as Donst, Hammermeir, you get taken to school! and its not a good school either! Its like Gym Class...I HATED GYM CLASS! But I hate you more! *walks off, Tursas follows sighing, Veronica follows staring at the belt*

Leonard- Hello wrestling fans back from intermission, joining me at commentary for this one is...Claudio Castagnoli...

Claudio- I do hope you dont mind if I get a front row seat to Tursas regretting the path he has chosen Leonard...

Leonard- Like I have a choice, I know better than to argue with you...

*Pecks theme plays and out he marches, Veronica with the belt, Tursas in tow*

Leonard- And here come the champs!

Claudio- The worst champions in history, look at this, what a joke!

*Peck poses in the ring as Tursas stands behind him, then the BDK's music plays and out comes Donst and Hammermeir, Donst laughs* This is what you chose? Really? *Jakob laughs* This should be no problem for us Tim! *Donst laughs* Oh its in the bag! *they high five and get to the ring*

Leonard- Jakob and Donst seem a little too confident...

Claudio- Are you kidding? I dont think they are confident enough! This match should be easy...

*The match begins, after much insisting Peck will take the start of the match with Tursas on the outisde, in that insisting, his back is turned and Donst takes the advantage and attacks Peck from behind! Donst grins headlocking him and dragging him away from Tursas and stomping him down, Donst laughs* You gave us up for THIS? *Donst continues to stomp Peck down* I always thought you were a pretty smart monster but it turns out you're just like the rest, a dumb idiot! *Tursas's hands dig into the ropes a bit, Donst brings Peck up, hooks his head into a DDT position and rolls him through hard for a Gator Roll Neckbreaker. Donst covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Donst mocks Peck* Aww look at that he thinks he tough... *Jakob adds from the ropes* It iz quite funny! *Donst turns* You want a piece Jakob? *Jakob nods* BRING IT! *Donst brings Peck to the ropes, tags Jakob in and he begins stomping Peck in the corner, brings him out, wraps arms around Pecks middle and delivers a Gutwrench Suplex. Donst supports from the ropes as Jakob covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Donst adds* Just gives you more time to practice! Keep on him!

Leonard- Peck has been blindsided from the start of this match, and what a travesty, just getting beaten down, hasnt even been able to get started...

Claudio- Oh but dont you see, Donst is a regular star, giving the moral of his team a boost, Peck and Tursas cant do this, thats why they fail

*Jakob brings him up, taunts* See how we are superior Tursas? Do you?! *Jakob goes to right hand Archie hard, but Archie knees Jakob in the stomach quickly Jakob reels a bit and Archie finishes it up with a boot to Jakobs head! Jakob flops and gets up wobbily, and Archie runs and grabs Jakobs head flipping him over for the Running Blockbuster! Both men go down. Donst shouts* DONT LET HIM TAG IN JAKOB TAG ME TAG ME! *Jakob crawls to Donst as Archie slowly crawls to Tursas, the ccrowd willing Archie on*

Leonard- Archie finally gets a flurry in, and the crowd is behind him to get the tag!

Claudio- All I hear is the crowd behind Jakob to prevent this travesty, come on Jakob, do not give him a moment, tag in!

*Jakob evetually leaps and gets to Donst. Donst quickly runs in and drags Archie away just before he can tag Tursas, Donst laughs* You made your bed big man you're gonna lay in it! You're gonna sit there and watch, as we beat up your little buddy! *Tursas growls lowly as Donsts works on one of Archies legs, taunting* This is what happens when you mess with The Brudershaft Tursas! This all could have been avoided, you made it more complicated than it had to be! This is your fault just remember that you big ape! *Tursas almost comes in the ring the official stops him and Donst in the distraction takes Archie over to the bottom rope and chokes him a moment. Veronica snaps on the outside* HEY! *She tries to hit him with the Baton, but Donst gets back and shouts* REF SHE TRIED TO HIT ME! *The offical turns back to the action, and backs up Veronica. Donst pulls Archie back to the middle of the ring choking him in that distraction* Learn to teach that girl of your some respect! Shes more unruley than Tursas! *Veronica's grip tightens on her baton as Donst continues the assault*

Leonard- Frustration mounting for the Tag Champs, Jakob and Donsts gameplan has worked to this point, they have kept Archie cornered on an island, and Tursas can only watch...

Claudio- It is smart Leonard, see the expert ringwork of Donst? That is wonderful skill and technique you will never see someone the likes of Archibald or Tursas doing. This match is finished

*Donst lifts Peck onto a shoulder and runs to the turnbuckle, looks like he may Powerslam him into the ropes, but Peck gets off and shoves Donst into the turnbuckle hard. Donst wobbles a bit, turns and Archie connects with a big dropkick to the head! Donst flops out of the ring, Lucha Tag, Jakob runs in and grabs Pecks leg from tagging Tursas again.

Leonard- OH! So close!

Claudio- Archibald will never be able to outwit the Brudershaft

Jakob brings Archie out and goes for a Vertical Suplex, but Peck flails out and gets behind Jakob, shoves him into the ropes, goes for the clothesline but Jakob ducks, turns stopping himself, and kicks Peck in the middle. Jakob grabs his neck for that Inverted Stunner, but Peck shoves him off, goes for a kick himself but Jakob grabs his leg and holds on. Peck hops on one leg prone, then screams and leaps with his free leg kicking Jakob in the side of the head, Jakob flops, Archie crawls for a tag, Jakob and Donst out now, the crowd roars*

Leonard- This might be it! What we waited for all match!

Claudio- No! DONST, JAKOB, GET UP NOW!

*Archie leaps, and makes the tag, Tursas comes in, Jakob gets up, and screams, and is lifted up, and slammed down on the mat hard. Donst comes in and Droppkicks Tursas's leg, Tursas wobbled slightly, and Donst runs at him again, leaps, but Tursas catches him and spins him right down hard for a Spinning Side Slam! Donst gets slammed hard and goes limp. Jakob gets up wobbling on his feet, Archibald sees tis and comes in, taps Tursas and shouts* Tag Team move! *Tursas turns to him and stares, Peck continues* Aw come on...please? *Tursas stares...sighs and grabs Archibald, and throws him head first into Jakobs stomach like a battering ram, Jakob crumbles and Archie covers 1...2...Donst breaks it up!

Leonard- Great looking chemistry from these two!

Claudio- It is nothing like the Brudershafts! Donst, Jakob, finish this!

*Donst hits Archie a few times before Tursas pulls him off and clotheslines him down hard. Donst gets taken up and thrownto the outside by Tursas. Tursas goes out and begins beating him down making Peck and Jakob legal. Peck gets up, turns away from Jakob and cheers Tursas on* Yeah you show him who is the boss! *In that distraction Jakob gets up, and hooks Pecks head driving him down for the Inverted Stunner out of nowhere! Peck flops and Jakob makes the cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Jakob screams in frustration, almost...*

Leonard- Oh Archie dont take your eye off the ball!

Claudio- Do the move again, end him!

*Jakob gets Archie up, and tries to go for it again. Tursas throws Donst over the guardrail in the meantime. Archibald yells flails out of it and shoves Jakob away, Jakob turns and in that time, Tursas has gotten back in the ring, and runs and slams Jakob with a Running Crossbody sending him down hard. Tursas goes for a cover on the limp Jakob but Peck stops him, pleads* Come on please I want to try it! *Tursas stares, and shakes his head sighing. Grabs Archie, outs him on his shoulders, and goes to the second rops on the turnbuckle. Archie stands on Tursas's shoulders, he's higher than the turnbuckle by a bit now. Archie poses, and leaps at Jakob for an Interstellar Flying Headbutt, landing hard on Jakob! Tursas knocks Donst off the apron when he tries to come back in, Archie covers 1...2...3! Tursas and Peck win! And...didnt look too bad doing it at all! Della cheers proudly*

Leonard- And the Tag Team Champions, strange as they are, show their dominance here!

*Claudio leaves commentary without a word, steaming*

*The medical staff help Jakob to the back, Donst yells* He's fine! He has the will and heart of a champion! *Jakob says out of it* Gramama is that you? *Donst nods* See he's great! *They do to the back as Archie celebrates, Tursas just watches until the finally exit. Della claps for them, they did a good job*

*Gavin jogs back to the ring* Our next contest pits the newly reformed and very impressive Shaaaane Storm versus the co-leader of te BDK, the cold and calculating Areeeees!

*Screen flickers to Ares* Shane Storm...why must you get involved? I am fed up with these low level insects evading from our goal! GEKIDO, Archibald Peck, and now YOU are mad? GET OVER IT! We left your friend able to walk...but no you are not pleased wth kindness...so Shane Storm tonight I show you none...I take you down...HARD...

*Screen flickers to Storm* See Ares my problem isnt with how you treated us...not fully...my main problem is that you have no respect overall, for anyone. You dont respect the lower level guys, you dont respect guys who are better than you...because you're pompous...you're arrogant...self centerred...the world revolves around nothing but that bald dome of yours. Well tonight you're gonna pay for that...Gerard may be ok...but see Ares I'm the type of guy who doesnt like seeing ANY kind of punishment to his friends...and since you aimed right for Vin's head on that Swiss Death, and that Tiger Driver...I take that the wrong way for good reason! Tonight Ares, you say you are going to take me down? ...Dont let the goofy face fool you Ares, Im one of the toughest as they come...and if you want to put me down...you better make sure I stay down...*Tom cheers for Storm, ready to cheer him on in the match*

*Unstables theme starts up and out comes Shane Storm, claps his hands ans runs to the ring, high fives To before getting in*

*BDK's theme starts up, and out comes Ares, marching to the ring, hands behind his back, same cold expression*

Leonard- Back again CHIKARA fans for an interesting showdown here between Ares of the BDK and the on the rise again, this time cleanly, Shane Storm, who came so close to winning the Grand Championship, however he doesnt look to let that stop him here. Joining me for this matchiup is the one and only...Vin Gerard...

Gerard- Nice to see you too Leonard. After what these idiots tried to pull aiming for my head nearly the entire match, I hope Shane destroyed this bald headed idiot...

*Storm and Ares lock up, Ares kicks Storm in the stomach and forearms him down hard, continuing the assault quickly, he growls* You should stay out of buisiness that isnt yours! *Ares brings him up in a headlock and cranks it hard. Storm flails, tries to shove him off but it wont work...then Storm grunts, and picks Ares up and throws him off with a Suplex. Ares flops, but gets up quickly, but turns right into a hard forearm sending him reeling. Ares wobbles, and Storm lifts him up and puts him behind his back slamming him down hard for a Samoan Drop. Ares rolls out of the ring before Storm can cover him, a little surprised at that sudden outburst. Ares turns back to the ring, only to be met by a Middle Rope Frontflip Suicida by Storm, sending both down to the ground outside*

Leonard- The action is furious from the get go here, Ares trying all he can but Storm proving that he came to fight, showing great power here

Gerard- Chrome Dome is in over his head, he'll learn that soon...

*Storm gets Ares up and begins forearming him, throws in into the guardrail hard. Storm yells and charged, jumps at him but Ares moves and Storm smacks the guardrail. Storm wobbles out dazed, and comes toward Ares who takes him, and lifts him up slamming him on the ground for a Spinebuster on the hard ground below! Storm groans in pain, Ares picks him up, shouts* I told you! Now you'll pay! *Gets storm in a powerbomb position, hooks arms, for a Tiger Driver, but Storm fights out of it. Storm lifts Ares over his back for an Air Raid Crash, but Ares fights out of it. Storm comes at Ares but Ares gives him a thumb to the eye, hooks his leg and arm and spins him for the Fishermans Neckbreaker/Chinttoplex, slamming Storm on the floor hard. Ares gets Storm up rolling him in the ring for a cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares sighs*

Leonard- Oh and that underhanded tactic worked, Storm is down, he took some good shots on the outside there

Gerard- Ares shouldnt get cocky. Sure hes in control of the match now, but lets see how long that lasts...

*Ares lifts Storm up and forearms him a few times, but Storm answers with a few of his own, Ares is a bit shocked he's retaliateing at this point. Storm goes for another, but Ares counters and turns him, locking his hands around his middle and lifts him for a Bridging German Suplex. Ares covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm rolls through, and Ares is up just in time to get a Tornado Kick right to the head. Storm rolls away catching his breath as Ares flops on the mat dazed, he cant believe Storms been able to fight through this onslaught. Storm gets up and goes over lifting Ares up again. Storm scoops Ares up and slams him down, runs against the ropes, jumps and delivers a Back Senton to Ares hard, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm sighs now*

Leonard- Storm is holding his own despite the pounding Ares is giving him, that has to be frustrating!

Gerard- All those backfists from Kingston can really harden a person...

*Storm gets Ares up, who thumbs him in the eye AGAIN. Storm reels as the referee threatens DQ on Ares. Ares ignores and hooks Storm for a suplex, hooks his leg, lifts, then lets go of the leg as he lifts him over slamming him down for a Swinging Suplex. Turns Storm over and gets him in a Boston Crab Position, but crosses his legs before sinching them for the FINMA Lock! Storm flails in pain*

Leonard- Oh come on Ares, you call yourself so powerful, and the only way you can keep Storm down are these underhanded tactics!

Gerard- Come on Storm dont let this idiot get any upper hand on you...

*Ares bends Storm applying pressure Storm flails crawling for the ropes, Ares applying more pressure, Storm reaches, clawing with all hes got, annnnnnd gets to the ropes! Ares breaks the hold. Ares looks to Storm frustrated, and brings him out and hooks his leg and arm and Chinttoplexes him again. Storm flops limp, and Ares positions him on the mat as he goes to the top rope, leaps for his front flip senton, and lands hard on a prone Storm! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares looks up wide eyed*

Leonard- Ares has to be beyond frustrated! The crowd is behind Storm, and he is showing his will here tonight!

Gerard- One thing that gives me joy is watching the veins pop on that shiny scalp, now another thing that would make me happy is it driven into the mat...

*Ares grabs Storm and hooks his arms for a Tiger Driver, but Storm kicks as Ares lifts him. Storm is able to get his feet back on the ground, then lifts Ares over for a Backdrop. Ares lands on his back hard, gets up, turns, and walks right into Storm, who lifts him over his back hooks his head under his arm and drops him for an Air Raid Crash! Storm covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Storm groans, gets Ares up, goes for another Air Raid crash, but Ares quickly shoves him into the ropes, hooks him on the way back and spins him down for a Tornado Suplex. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares flops frustrated*

Leonard- Both men are giving it their all, and both are proving how durable and skilled they both are, trading moves back and forth, no give in either!

Gerard- Come on Storm you're wat better than this clown...

*Ares grabs Storm, who tries for a Forearm, Ares kicks him in the stomach, then hooks his arms, lifts and slams him down, Tiger Driver! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Ares yells and turns Storm over immeditaly hooking in the Inverteed CHIKARA Special, screams* STAY DOOOOWN! *Cranks hard, Storm weakly flailing*

Leonard- OH NO! The Inverted CHIKARA Special! Could this be it?

Gerard- You can get out of this Storm, you know the counter...

*Ares cranks and cranks...and then after a minute he screams...he forgot that Storm can counter it, and bites his ankle hard. Ares tries to ignore the pain, but has to release the hold eventually. Storm gets up wobbily, and Ares Clotheslines him down quickly. Ares gets him up bringing him over to the turnbuckle and hitting him over and over. Ares lifts him to the top, hooks his arms...he's going for a Top Rope Tiger Driver!*

Leonard- OH MY GOD! THIS COULD BE IT!

Gerard- Come on Storm!

*Storm flails and gets his footing on the ropes countering, gets his arms out of the underhook. Ares goes to Forearm him and Shane blocks it and delivers a hard headbutt to Ares, who reels. Storm roars and lifts him up onto his back on the ropes, hooks him, and jumps turning, and spikes Ares hard on the mat for a Top Rope Air Raid Crash!*

Leonard- OOOOOH AIR RAID CRASH FROM THE TOP!

Gerard- Goodnight...

*Ares goes limp...Storm gets a cover, 1...2...3! Storm Wins, he beat Ares!*

Leonard- And Shane Storm has done it! He's right back on track!

Gerard- No doubt in my mind...

*Storm Celebrates, then turns around. Claudio has snuck up on him through the crowd, and is in the ring! Claudio charges and goes to Uppercut him, but Storm ducks! Ares who had just enough strength to stand, gets Uppercutted instead being behind Storm. Storm gets out of the ring quickly and waves bye bye to them, Claudio screams gets Ares apologizing even though...Ares is out cold now. Claudio carries him to the back quickly. Storm just shrugs and exits, Tom laughs silently, serves them right. Della straightens a bit...the main event is next...and this might be a match she could root for 17 a little...which...she cant believe...*

Leonard- Claudio tried and failed there!

*Gerard smirks and exits the commentary table*

Leonard- Alright folks, its main event time next! 17's career may be short lived, as Icarus puts his Golden Opportunity on the line against the cold blooded grappler!

...

Note: The main event and end to the ppv is next chapter! What will happen? Will 17 take the Golden Opportunity? Or will Icarus send 17 packing? You'll have to wait until next chapter! Please reivew here and or the CHIKARA 101 Forum, see you next chapter!


	41. Better Left Unsaid, In French pt 3

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 41: Better Left Unsaid...In French part 3

Note: Main event time! Someone is losing something, question is who? And what will be the backfire? You'll have to read on to find out!

...

*Gavin jogs back to the ring, and annoucnes* CHIKARA Fans, it is now time for your...mmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNNNNNNN EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV EEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN NTTTTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHE EEEEEEEE EEEEVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! *The crowd roars* CHIKARA fans this contest is set for one fall, the stipulations are as follows, if Icarus wins, 17 must end his career on the spot, and if 17 wins, he automatically gets the Golden Opportunity, no string attached, and he may use it for any desire he wishes. Without any further delay, the main event! 17 vs Icaruuuuus! *Della takes a deep breath...as much as she would love to see 17 gone...with what he has done on top of the others...she doesnt know if she would want any of them fired, to pay for their crimes yes but...they've been so determined, even if with the wrong intentions...she wonders what would happen if they really did lose their careers...she tries not to think about it, and focuses on the match. The crowd is violently torn in two drections, those who hate Gekido more than Icarus, and those that hate Icarus more than Gekido.*

*Screen flickers to Icarus who is shaking his head* 17...17...17...I gave you this chance just so I can shut you and GEKIDO up for good...you are all SO ANNOYING, and only F.I.S.T. is supposed to be annoying around here! And we're annoying in a good way! Alot of people forget, Ive been here since day 1, the days of Ichabod Slayne when I tagged with Hallowicked as an evil demon, then I expelled that waste and I became the Winged Ringed Warrior! Slowly but surely...F.I.S.T. was born...Icarus, Chuck Taylor, and Gr- ...Well he isnt importiant...Johnny Gargano! I have held the Campeonatos, Ive won the King of Trios, and if you think Im just going to hand over this Golden Opportunity for whatever I want, you got another thing coming. People say what they want they call me the worst in the world...tonight 17, Im gonna show them how wrong they are...and Im going to shove you HEAD FIRST out the door...bye bye GEKIDO...

Leonard- Folks I am here, for this very tense situation, joining me at this time...our Grand Champion, Eddie Kingston. Now Eddie, the reason we have you here is that its more than likely that whoever wins this, is going to want you for the title.

Kingston- Im not scared of either one. If Icarus wins, good riddance 17, if 17 wins, he'll regret it...

*screen flickers to the cold eyes of 17* Icarus..."Winged Ringed Warrior" Worst in the World...whatever you want to call yourself to make you feel like you are something...tonight...it is very simple...you have something I want...and Im going to take it. Im going to make you scream, Im going to bend your body to the point of snapping, until you finally realize, just how pwoerful we are. When you do...I will get that Golen Opportunity, and we will be one step closer. Tonight Icarus...all I need is 1...to beat you...*Della gulps slightly*

Leonard- Strong words

Kingston- We'll see how far it gets em Leonard...

*F.I.S.T.'s theme plays and out comes Icarus looking as smug as ever. The crowd boo, and some as much as it pains them, cheer, Icarus gets in the ring looking confident*

Leonard- It is hard to deny Icarus and his career highlights, he is a former tag champion, King of Trios winner, and now he's set his sights on you Kingston

Kingston- He better have his sights set on 17 right now, he dont get through him he'll never get a shot at this...

*GEKIDO's theme plays and here comes 17, walking silently to the ring. Tasha again waves her arms babbling, 17 takes a slight glnce over as he gets into the ring*

Leonard- 17 has been a monster since coming here, done the most damage of GEKIDO in his short time here. He's put Green Ant, Shane Matthews, and Sara Del Rey on the shelf, and Icarus might be next...

Kingston- 17's proven to be dangerous, but I know he was watchin' when I fought Super Dragon. He knows Im dangerous too...

*The bell rings and Icarus wastes no time at all. He runs and knees 17 in the gut, smirks getting him in a headlock taunting* You think you're so special? Please! *He cranks the headlock and continues* Ive seen guys like you come and go, and tonight you're gone! *17 counters, spins out of it and kicks his arm, Icarus yelps holding it, turning away from 17. 17 grabs him from behind, tries to roll him through for...Lightening Lock Beta? but Icarus Counters, hooks 17's leg and slams him for a Russion Leg Sweep, going back with 17. 17 takes the brunt of the blow hard. 17 quickly gets up, and Icarus grabs his head and tries to hook in a DDT, but 17 shoves him off. Icarus runs at him for a Clothesline but 17 grabs Icarus's arm and goes down putting both knees into it, Icarus screams holsing his arm in pain, he turns, and is met by a Powerful Shotei Palm Strike by 17 flipping him over! 17 covers 1...2...KICKOUT! 17 takes Icarus's arm for a Kimura but Icarus flails away to the ropes quickly, 17 has to back up*

Leonard- Icarus got way too cocky there, 17 could have ended this quickly

Kingston- Icarus has always been cocky and brash, you wonder why no one likes 'em

*Icarus gets up, shouts* Yeah you just got lucky pal! *He runs at 17 again, but again Icarus leaves himself open, and 17 grabs that arm again and drags him down for a Fujiwa armbar, but Icarus gets out again. Icarus gets up shaking his arm, and is met by a forearm by 17, Icarus wobbles and answers with a right hand of his own, 17 forearms again, and Icarus answers with a right hand, and 17 grabs it and this time gets Icarus on the ground and hooks his arm pulling it back for a Fujiwa Armbar, 17 baited Icarus right into it! Icarus flails and gets to the ropes, gets out of the ring flicking his arm to get rid of the pain, turns, and is met by a tope suicida by 17 sending both down on the outside*

Leonard- This has been 17's match from the get go here, he is showing that those technical holds are extremely dangerous...

Kingston- Icarus keeps falling for the same trick. Ill give 17 one thing he knows how to get a hold on ya. If he did that with me though, that hold wouldnt be on for long...

*17 gets up, takes Icarus's over to the turnbuckle post, takes his arm and flings it into the post hard, Icarus yelps again and flails away. 17 however stops him, takes the arm, and does it again! Goes for a third time and Icarus pokes him in the eye, 17 reels back, and Icarus takes his head and slams it into the turnbuckle post hard. Icarus smirks to the crowd, some boo, some cheer. Icarus takes him to the apron, hooks his head, runs, uses the outside turnbuckle to walk on, flips over still holding onto 17's head, and slams it down hard for an Apron Sliced Bread/Shironu, 17 goes limp on the apron, Icarus gets up and pushes him into the ring, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Icarus growls*

Leonard- Oh and just like that, Icarus with no stranger to the underhanded tactic, uses it, and 17 is in trouble after that Apron Sliced Bread...

Kingston- It hurt, but it didnt hurt enough. 17 is still movin'...

*Icarus slows the pace down with a Headlock, keeping 17 down. 17 flails back to his feet and elbows Icarus in the gut and shoves him off. Icarus rebounds off the ropes and swings into 17 for a Headscissors, but 17 shoves him off. 17 tries to lock in a Lightening Lock Omega, but AGAIN, Icarus flails away to the ropes, and 17 has to back up. When he does this time, Icarus rushes in and knees him in the gut. 17 buckles to his knees as Icarus smirks to the crowd*

Leonard - I feel if Icarus gets caught in any of these submissions it could be over

Kingston- Its why he flails like a wuss to the ropes to get out of 'em, and behind the refs back takes advantage...

*Icarus takes 17 up and gets him on his shoulders for a Blu Ray into the apron. He runs toward the ropes, but 17 flails off, he turns Iccarus around and kicks him in the gut, tries to lock in a Quackendriver III, but Icarus elbows 17 off again. Icarus runs at 17, but 17 catches Icarus's arm when he goes for a clotheline, Icarus yelps and rakes 17 in the eyes. The referee warns Icarus but he ignores him, and quickly takes 17 up, turns him around, and delivers a big Backstabber, driving his knees into the back of 17. Icarus covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Icarus growls*

Leonard- Icarus is doing a good job here, even though he's using these tactics, some audience members done seem to mind

Kingston- Alot of hatred from this crowd tonight Leonard, you can feel it if people are cheerin' for Icarus...

*Icarus takes 17 up, hooks his arms for the Wings of Icarus, but 17 counters, pushes him off and then takes him and lifts him hooking him for a Michinoku Driver but Icaurs counters hooking his legs around 17's leg during the lift through and delivers a Hurricanranna, flinging 17 away. 17 gets up and is met by a dropkick by Icarus, 17 gets up and Icarus gabs his head and swings, and connects with the Tornado DDT, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Icarus roars* Count Faster!

Leonard- Icarus keeping the match in his favor at the moment, but for how long...

Kingston- 17 isnt givin' up, he knows whats at stake Ill give 'em that much. If my career was on the line against Icarus, you'd have to kill me for him to win...even then I'd probably still kick out somehow...

*Icarus takes 17 for a Wings of Icarus, 17 flails out and gets Icarus, lifts him up for a suplex, then drops him down face first. Icarus gets up groaning in pain getting into a sitting position, and 17 runs and drives a knee right into his face. 17 gets Icarus up, hooks under his leg, and lifts him up and spins him down for a...Quackendriuver III? It plants Icarus on his head hard and he covers 1...2...KICKOUT! 17 now looks a bit shocked. He picks Icarus up, goes for another Quackendriver III and Icarus flails out of it, turns 17 around, hooks his arms and delivers a desperation Wings of Icarus, slamming him face first! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Icarus rolls away catching a breath, 17 dazed from that faceplant, the crowd has come more alive now*

Leonard- Oh and 17 tries a move that isnt his by a long shot, and Icarus tries his patented move, but neither do the trick. With whats at stake Im not surprised!

Kingston- One with the opportunity of a lifetime, one with his career on the line...makes for a bloody was Leonard...glad I can get a nice seat for it

*Icarus gets 17 up, boasts* Time for you to GET OUTTA HERE! *Icarus grabs 17's neck and runs to the ropes, walks on the turnbuckle for a Shironu/Sliced Bread, but 17 gets him off, Icarus lands behind him. Icarus grabns his middle going for a German Suplex but 17 counters out of it, takes Icarus's arm and rolls through in the ring, locks in the Kimura Lock! Sinches the Arm hard, Icarus screams in pain*

Leonard- Oh man, Kingston this is the move that landed Matthews AND Del Rey on the shelf!

Kingston- But if it did the same to Icarus...thats ok!

*Icarus flails kicking and screaming to the ropes, annnnd...gets to them! 17 breaks the hold and drags Icarus away from the ropes. Icarus roars and spring up, grabs 17's head and delivers an unassisted flipping Shironu slamming 17's head down hard, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Icarus is exhausted, and now holding his arm in pain*

Leonard- 17 still wont go down! Have to think, that Kimura has spelled the end for everyone 17 has faced, and Icarus is definitely in alot of pain, will he be able to continue?

Kingston- Looks like we'll see Leonard...he dont look good though not that Im complainin'

*Icarus takes 17 up on his shoulders, a little weakly, the arm is definitely bugging him, though he's moving it, so it doesnt look to be as bad as with Del Rey and Matthews. He runs to the turnbuckle for the Blu Ray, But 17 gets out, and shoves the injured arm into the turnbuckle instead. 17 takes Icarus and rolls him through, crosses his legs, and gets him in an STF position, hooks his arm around his neck and sinches in the Kimura Lock III! The same move that made Sara Del Ray tap out! Icarus screams flailing*

Leonard- Oh no, damage to the already hurt arm, and Icarus is trapped!

*Kingston doesnt say a word, just keeps a hand on the Grand Championship*

*Icarus is nowhere near the ropes...has no choice...he taps out! Winner by Submission, and the new owner of the Golden Opportunity, 17!*

Leonard- And there it is folks...17 in convincing fashion, takes the Opportunity right from Icarus...

Kingston- Alright then...*Kingston gets up and leaves with his title in hand*

*17 takes the mic and speaks* Now that I have this Golden Opportunity, I feel that I have the right to announce what Im going to use it for. I am cashing in the Golden Opportunity, to get GEKIDO to the top as we rightfully deserve, for a shot at the- *17 is hit from behind, knocked down hard...by a pipe to the back of the head...the owner of the pipe...is MIKE QUACKENBUSH! Della freezes as Quack stares at the laid out 17. He drops the pipe and takes the mic, and speaks calmly* I do hope you know how painful that is now... *He drops the mic and leaves silently. Della is in shock*

Leonard- Mike Quackenbush just laid out 17 the same way he did! I cant say it was the way that was right but...after what happened its hard to argue...

*GEKIDO all come out and rush to 17 in the ring, checking to see if he's alright. However, once they all get in the ring, they dont notice that Jigsaw, the Colony minus Green, Storm, 3.0, Chuck Taylor even how about that, Dasher, Touchdown Sara Del Rey, have all come out, and circled the ring. Even with bad arms Sara and Shane are out there! GEKIDO all slowly get up...and turn around, and form a circle in the ring around 17. They look to everyon around the ring...they know whats coming. All the technicos flood in the ring and begin pummeling down GEKIDO ferociously. Della watches silently, but Tasha starts wailing*

Leonard- OH MAN! ITS PANDEMONIUM FOLKS! The CHIKARA Tecnicos, GEKIDO have tormented CHIKARA to this point and they have had enough!

*Quack just leans on a rail watching, Obariyon, Kodama, and Kobald come out next. Obariyon and Kodama set up a table on the outside, Kobald watches the brawl bouncing. Della flinches, them too. Green Ant takes deviANT to the outside and bashes his head on the guardrail, Storm and Jigsaw stomp assailANT in the corner. it takes 3.0, Chuck Taylor, Touchdown and Dasher to take down combatANT, and Shard is nailed by Shane Storm and even with a bad arm, Del Rey kicks his head nearly off. Tasha is screaming and crying by now*

Leonard- My god its a disaster area folks! The Batiri came and set up a table on the outside as well!

*The Group pick up combatANT, and throw him right into the table on the outside, he goes limp, Shane throws Shard out of the ring hard, Green throws deviANT into the ring post and he falls over out cold. Jigsaw delivers a brainbuster to assailANT on the outside, Quack nods to the silently saying* I think they got the message... *The group leaves...all the GEKIDO on the ground battered. Tasha is inconsolable. The medical staff picks them up on various stretchers, and wheels them off without a word. Della gets up and goes after. Shard is the only one not out cold, and he's in pain, screaming on the way to the back* Ahhhaaa...oh god!

Leonard- Folks we are out of time, but this GEKIDO buisiness got taken up a notch here, wheather you agree or not, retribution has been served. How GEKIDO will respond will have to be seen. Until then, Im Leonard Chikarason, and we will see you tomorrow for the Wrestling is Fun showcase...

...

Note: Another event done, and a shocking ending. 17 got what he wanted, but at what cost? How bad of shape are GEKIDO in? What are Della's feelings towards this all? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! Please review here and or the CHIKARA 101 forum, until next time!


	42. Aftermath 3: Why?

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 42: Aftermath 3, Why?

Note: So the big question is...why? Why an attack like that? How will Della react? And how are GEKIDO holding up and how will they respond? All this and more in this chapter! Enjoy!

...

*Quack is waiting down the hall, just waiting for Della. She is ignoring him at the moment as she goes to the medbay following the injured GEKIDO. She's bringing Tasha to Shard, the conscious one. She sets Tasha in Shard's arms, and Tasha quiets instantly. Pets his arm. Shard sighs* Ill live kid...

*Della saw Quack in the hallway. After that she doesnt even want to see him right now...she rethinks though. She saw Quack with folded arms in the hall. He has that look on his face. Leaving Tasha with Shard, she walks back out. She meets him in the hall, doesnt say anything, just stares.*

*Quack doesnt look her in the eye, he takes a deep breath looking down...and begins to explain*...You know...when I started this company years ago, I lived by the fairness of the Tecnico code. To solve instances in the ring and be as vicious as you want there without the means of extreme or serious injury, no matter how hated the opponent. ...I spit on it tonight. I gave in to the pain and anguish GEKIDO has caused my family...and I snapped...I snapped and led a kharma assault onto GEKIDO, as they attacked my brothers in arms. I sent the message back...seeing 17 win that Golden Opportunity, seeing them try and break Shane Matthews arm, bash Green Ant in the head, and also to put Sara on the shelf as well. ...I should have a level head right? I always have the level head- *He smacks the wall out of nowhere, and looks up, his eyes are red and puffy, he looks like a wreck. Thats...extremely unlike Quack...and Della knows it* BUT I DONT! ...I DONT HAVE A LEVEL HEAD RIGHT NOW! ...Its scaring me...that these five can do that to me, after all the rogue groups that have come through here, none have done the damage they did so quickly to draw my ire out. It scares me, that I can lead a street gang assault onto these five, and not feel sorry for it in the least. It scares me that while doing this I hear your child cry, and knowing that Im the reason for it...its KILLING me...*He slumps against the wall* ...Why didnt I listen to my instincts? We would have gotten to them in the ring...easily...but they took such an underhanded road, they hurt my family every chance they could, and they hurt me, physically, and mentally. Now they can get to the top, now all of a sudden, 17 could do what Ive never gotten an opportunity to do, win a world championship in the company I founded, in such a short time...why?...BECAUSE HE TOOK ME OUT? ...No...no I couldnt let him say it...I couldnt let him say those words...one of us could, Icarus could, but he couldnt, he doesnt deserve to even try to get that belt, he doesnt, he hasnt earned the right, all he has done is caused pain in the short time he has been here. None of us could let them step on what we worked so hard for Della...we couldnt, we had to show them respect wheather we liked it ourselves or not...we had to...part of us didnt want to...but...*He curls up ashamed* I couldnt stop it...I just couldnt stop it...

*Della is silent throughout, letting him say all he needs to...then she kneels down by him and opens her arms. Quietly, like he's done so many times for her in the past...* Need a hug? *Quack takes a breath not looking up* A big one...please...*Della hugs him tightly and Quack leans into it silently. He continues* I made sure it didnt go too far I made sure they didnt get killed out there but a message had to be sent that we werent just going to lay down and let them take over, we hadnt let anyone else take over and they werent going to do it, despite the carnage they've caused. Now we'll settle it in the ring, I promise...and Im sorry Della...I cant control what they do in the ring. The Tecnicos are sick of GEKIDO winning, their sick of taking away from their good name, hurting their friends and allies...

*Della finally speaks*...Quack...can you give me one thing? *Quack looks up* What? *Della is silent for another long while, then...she says it* ...Don't send them away...dont tell Grim to send them to jail. Teach them whatever lesson you have to, but don't send them away. I know what they've done, I know, but...Tasha...it would destroy her if she never saw them again. Even though she's so young she has all their images burned into her brain...and she wont forgeet them I know she wont...please Quack...

*Quack is silent...then looks down with a sigh* Im going to try Della, I will for you. I still dont know who they are...but...we will find out. I cant promise anything, not at all, especially with the tension and the rage thats been building, but I know your baby's bond with them...so Ill keep it in mind...but thats all I can say. At the moment, its even hard to do that...I'm sorry.

*Della nods quietly* Okay Quack. Teach them what you have to. But please, don't make them leave. Tasha's already formed a bond with them, it would be like sending Obariyon away from Tiana, Kodama away from Mikko. Like... *Swallows a little*... like what Grim did all over again, with me or Tom. *Quack nods* Ok ok...but like I said, I cant promise how things will go down in the ring from now on...ok Della? We wont be doing that again...but in the ring its going to be a battle. Im sorry we resorted to that... *Della nods* Understood. *She hugs him again reassuringly, then gets up.* ...I have to... *Quack nods* Go... *Della leaves*

*Meanwhile back in the medbay. combatANT growls laying down getting treated.* Bunch of FFFFF...*Tashas in the room* ...No good scumbags...*Tasha is still in Shard's arms, patting his arm, whining. Shard groans* Im fine kid...sheesh dont be so worried about me *assailANT laughs head spinning* Pretty birdies dancing on the ceiling... *17 is up and silent...he eventually breaks his silence* ...Ok... *Shard turns hearing him* Ok what? *17 crosses his arms stoically* Is this not what we wanted? Look what they did? *deviANT blinks* You mean slammed us down and kicked the crap out of us? *17 responds* They see us AS A THREAT...look at how many Technicos they sent out after us, almost all of the locker room...and Chuck Taylor. This is what we want, they are afraid of us now... *combatANT looks over* Now that we know that...we can take advantage of it in the fights right? *Shard nods replying* ...Well hey...they sent a message...message recieved *deviANT nods* Alright...now its time for us to respond like good boys huh? *assailANT laughs* Respond like BANNANAS! HAHAHA! *Shard sighs* Go back to sleep assailANT... *17 ignores him and continues* We all know who was beating us and knocked us out in the brawl...so time for our next move...

*Della comes in, and closes the door behind her. Quietly asks* Do you idiots get the message yet? *Shard replies* Now I wouldnt call us idiots... *17 turns to her* We know exactly what happened out there...and trust me...we'll deliver it back just as much... *Della sighs* Which means you still don't get it. You still don't get what extremes you drove them to. Quack was a wreck out there, did you know that? You brought the Tecnicos down to YOUR level. *17 nods* Thats perfect...its exactly what we wanted really. You dont think we saw that? Sure we took a beating...but they couldnt hold back. The almighty CHIKARA Tecnicos with their code of honor, have a breaking point...and we showed that... *combatANT nods adding* And we'll show it even more when we have the chance...

*Della stares...and frowns replying flatly*...You're idiots. All of you. I honestly can say assailANT has the most sense of all of you. You're tearing down a perfectly good team, for what? FOR WHAT? *17 replies simply* Because we're better than them, Quack knows it too...and we'll show it, and continue to show it... *deviANT nods* Just wait...its to a boiling point now...if we're idiots like you say, this should be the point where we all die. So give us a shot, we'll show you exactly how good we are, exactly how much better we are than the Technicos, Rudos, BDK, any of them...

*Della is silent, then says simply* The only thing I asked Quack for is that you all not get thrown in Underworld Jail. If you lose, you at least have that, but don't expect more than that from them. *17 glares* We dont WANT anything from them, dont need it, we'll prove how much we deserve. I have that power in my hands right now... *Shard nods and leans back* So just sit back, relax, watch the fireworks, its gonna be a wild ride...*Della just shakes her head. She collects Tasha from them and turns to leave. Shard sits up abruptly* WAIT! *Della turns back, Shard continues* We were kind of hoping... *deviANT adds* We're all here for a bit due to these injuries...and well um... *assailANT adds* ...Baby slumber party?

*Della stares, she should say no in less than a second. After all they did, what the reduced Quack to, what they continue to plan on doing. She should just leave...but... she sighs, and hands Tasha back* Fine. Only because she was a wreck over you five... *She silently curses herself...these ffive have a slight power over her, her child. As much as they've hurt everyone else though, she at least knows Tasha is safe with them...*

*assailANT claps* Hooray we have all five babies, thanks three headed Della! *Shard stares* ...He'll work out of that concussion thing he currently has going...

*Della sighs and leaves. She feels again, she wont be getting a great nights sleep. They get home, and not many Tecnicos are there, most likely out of shame and guilt for what they did, and also for the short night of preperation and unknown opponents. Tom puts an arm around her in bed, he knows shes conflicted. Della sighs, shes going to have to get it togeather fast, her friends will be competing tomorrow at Wrestling is Fun, she has to show support, she hopes that they wont avoid her like the plague after what they did, she hopes the know she isnt disowning them. She sighs as she thinks about the title...Wrestling is Fun...she hopes so...she needs some sort of break...or something. She just hopes this could be it for her.*

...

Note: Alot of tension building. With GEKIDO being held out for injury, they wont be at Wrestling is Fun...but who will be? What does this event have planned? Will it be a breath of needed air? Will Della be able to be a bit looser? Will Wrestling indeed be...FUN? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! Please review here and or the CHIKARA 101 Forum! See you next chapter everyone!


	43. Wrestling Is Fun! part 1

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 43: Wrestling is Fun, pt 1

Note: Time to let off some steam with some Wrestling si Fun! Whats on the card? Who is facing who? You'll have to read on and find out!

...

*Morning rolls around, and Della gets up and ready for Wrestling is Fun. Most of wrestlers have 'Gone to the Event Early'. Della sighs, she hopes they dont really think she hates them for what she did. She doesnt like what they did, but she doesnt hate them for it...she cant believe she also has to tell The Batiri that, especially Kobald...before they head out. Wrestling is Fun is an afternoon event, so they head out after Breakfast. GEKIDO are still in the medical room with Tasha, she figures since none of them are competing, she'll give Tasha a break from the action, at least up close and live for once.*

*The Endsville Arena is still quite packed despite it being an event like this, thats just how much CHIKARA has won over the crowd. Della and family take their seats, and soon enough, out comes Gavin! The crowd roars as he runs around the ring, and slaps the hands of the front row fans, Della included, and quickly trots into the ring and shouts over the mic* HELLOOOOOO CHIKARA FANS! *The crowd applauds and cheers and Gavin continues* After a heck of a night last night here at CHIKARA, what better way to relieve some tension, with some Wrestliiiiiiing Is Fuuuuuuun!? *The crowd roars, Gavin nods* Well then! Without any further delay, lets get this show on the road, with our first conteeeeest of the eveniiiing! *Gavin leaves the ring, and Ophidians theme starts up, and out he slinks, the red cloth over his head looking none too pleasent as ever*

Leonard- CHIKARA fans, I cant even begin to describe the night that happened at CHIKARA Pro yesterday. The Tecnicos let loose on GEKIDO, and sent a statement with some mixed reactions from some I have heard. Gotta do what you gotta do in my opinion. So here we are, at Wrestling is Fun, a little reprieve at least we hope from the tension thats been building. Joining me for Wrestling is Fun, by order of Mandy is...Billy...

*A big nosed orange haired boy with a red hat and white and blue striped shirt sits next to Leonard, Tongue loling out of his mouth* HI LENNY! I'M BILLY! I'm gonna be your bestest friiiiiend EVER!

Leonard- Im sure...well...Ophidian here is one thats none to happy, this is the first time we saw him since Shane Storm knocked him out of the Grand-

Billy- I mett a snake once! They go like this! *Hisses like a snake, spraying saliva all over Leonard*

Leonard- ...Going to be a long night isnt it?

*Ophidian slinks in the ring, and then Mmmbop plays, and out comes Nick Jackson grinning to the crowd, the crowd applauds*

Leonard- His opponent will be Nick Jackson! One half of the Young Bucks he is a sure competition to the Serp-

Billy- He's not a deer, he's LYING!

Leonard- No Billy thats just his team name, The Young B-

Billy- LIAR! BIG SMILEY LIAR!

*Nick flips into the ring grinning as Ophidian takes off his cloth revealing his crazy looking face, looks more than ready for this match*

Billy- LIIIAAAAAAR...

Leonard- Yep...gonna be a loooooong night for me...

*The Bell rings and Jackson and Opdidian lock up, and Opdidian breaks it quickly chopping Nick in the chest, Nick reels a bit as Ophidian follows it up with a kick to the chest, Nick rolls through quickly. Nick runs at Ophidian but he dodges Nick as he runs against the ropes. Nick tries to grab Ophidian for a Tornado DDT but Ophidian counters, plants his feet, and flips Nick over for a Northern Lights Suplex, bends covering 1...2...KICKOUT! Ophidian rolls through and stomps Nick down keeping the offense up*

Leonard- Fast paced to start, not surprised in the least Billy, these two are high flying to the maximum, and both want to get a victory.

Billy- The snakes beatin' up the liar! GOOD! I hate liars...

*Ophidian grabs Nick getting him up in a headlock, Nick flails, and shoves him off, Ophidian runs against the ropes and spins into Nick for a Headscissors, but Nick shoves him off, Ophidian rolls through into a sitting position, and Nick springs off the ropes quickly and dropkicks Ophidian down. Nick goes to cover him but Ophidian rolls away to the apron, Nick runs at him and Ophidian dodges as Nick's upper body gets caught in the ropes, Ophidian kicks him in the side hard. Nick rolls through in pain and Ophidian springs on the ropes, aims at Nick and drives his knees into Nick on the way down just driving him into the mat for Eyes of RA! Ophidian covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Nick rolls through again hooking Ophidian around the middle, showing some strength, and gets him in a powerbomb position, lifts him up and throws him into a turnbuckle! Ophidian hits the turnbuckle hard and stays there. Nick runs at Ophidian who lifts up and wraps his legs under Nicks arms for a Yoshi Tonic Position, and rolls Nick through for a Sunset Flip 1...2...Nick rolls through, Superkicks Ophidian in the face sending him rolling out of the ring!*

Leonard- Back and forth we go and OH! What a Superkick! Nick Jackson not only showing his power game but his adaptation ability, thats what makes him so dangerous no matter if he's alone or with his brother!

Billy- He's still a dirty dirty LIAR! I hope the snakeman beats him for lying!

*Ophidian is dazed on the outside. He stands up and turns, to be met by a Corkscrew Plancha by Nick sending him and Ophidian to the ground hard. The crowd cheers hard for that one. Nick gets Ophidian up, who counters with a roundhouse kick to Nicks head sending him reeling, Ophidian leaps onto the apron quickly shaking the cobwebs, and leaps and frontflips onto Nick just as he gets back up, both falling to the ground outside again*

Leonard- Oh and Ophidian taking some big highflying punishment, but you know what Billy he's returning the favor with his Snake Style as he calls it, and its working ths far!

Billy- Snake Styles better than LYING STYLE!

Ophidian gets Nick up and throws him into the ring, gets to the ropes, springs off aiming to hit his knees right into Nick, but he moves. Ophidian hits the mat, turns, and Nick rolls to the apron and jumps springing off the ropes himself grabbing Ophidian's head and slamming him for a facebuster! covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Nick exhales, gets Ophidian up, who knees Nick in the stomach, gets him up, hooks his fingers in his neck freezingf Nick in place, and jumps swinging his leg and kicking Nick in the side of the head, Nick buckles to a knee. Ophidian quickly leaps on Nick, grabs his head hooking it in a DDT style position and wraps his legs around Nicks middle, dragging him down for a Dragon Sleeper*

Leonard- And Ophidians gotten the upper hand once again, what a back and forth contest, the Dragon Sleeper could be it Billy!

Billy- YEAH! Liars get to go to sleep! Sleepy sleepy liaaaars!

*Nick Flails, he hass to get to a rope but they are nowhere in sight. The crowd is behind him nearly 100 percent. Nick grunts and plants his legs, Ophidian cranks the hold, but Nick screams lifting Ophidian up, showing some power again, and flips him over like a Northern Lights Suplex into a pin of his own! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Nick rolls away, Ophidian gets up and barely has time to react to Nick grabbing his head and running on the ropes and spining Ophidians head down for a rope assisted Tornado DDT, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Nick looks shocked*

Leonard- Oh and Nick finds a way! But he cant put Ophidian down!

Billy- Liars never win! LIAAAR!

*Ophidian gets up dazed and is met by a superkick by Nick. Nick quickly grabs the dazed Ophidian, lifts his legs getting them on the top Turnbuckle going for a Turnbuckle DDT, but Ophidan counters kicking flipping off away from Nick, Nick runs at him and gets spin kicked in the head! Both go down breathing as the crowd cheers their approval for this match*

Leonard- Wrestling is indeed Fun Billy! The crowd is LOVING this matchup!

Billy- Yeah snakeman get that liar, get em gooooood!

Leonard- You are in your own world alot of the time huh?

Billy- HERE COMES MONGO!

Leonard- Thought so...

*Nick gets up again, grabs Ophidian, and flips over him spiking him for a Shironu! Ophidian flops, Nick gets to the top rope not covering, and springs off for a 450, but Ophidian moves! Nick splats the mat hard, gets up in pain, and gets clocked in the back of the head by the deadly flying kick by Ophidian which he calls Death to Amasis. Nick goes down to a knee, Ophidian goes to Nick, and hooks in the Death Grip sleeper, wrapping around an already dazed Nick and taking him to the mat sinching it in almost dead center*

Leonard- Oh no that kick followed by the death grip usually spells the end Billy!

Billy- YAY! GET EM SNAKE GUY! GET THAT LIAR!

*doesnt take long for Nick to weakly tap, he takes that over losing consiousness, winner by submission, Ophidian!*

Leonard- And thats it, what an opener to the pilot show!

Billy- Thats what you get you LIAR! Snake guy knows what to do!

*Ophidian slinks out, Della bites her lip...he's so bitter...Nick rolls out of the ring to crowd support, great showing by him.

Leonard- Time for match number 2 on this unknown card Billy! You ready?

*Billy nods repeatedly* YeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahYEAH !

*The Batiri's theme starts, and out slinks Kobald! Della stands up and cheers, Kobald waves to her grinning as he crawls into the ring*

Leonard- There we have it, one third of the Batiri, the Prince of all Goblins, Kobald! Kobald's been inactive nursing his injuries from The Neo Solar Temple, but since losing to Hallowicked Kobald has healed up nicely, no more taped up wounds as targets, he looks ready to fight tonight!

Billy- Goblins are fun, they always try to eat me!

Leonard- ...Interesting...

*The next theme is quite different, then...a form comes out, around the same size as all of the other demons, he is blue, silver, and green in color, insect like mandibles, green and silver, sort of like Ultramantis's, but different, long brown curly hair in the back too. This...is Dragonfly! The crowd cheers loudly as he zips to the ring.*

Leonard- OH FOLKS! ITS DRAGONFLY! DRAGONFLY HAS RETURNED!

Billy- He's a bugman!

Leonard- Folks Dragonfly is a wrestlefactory first class graduate! He is not only one of the brick layers of CHIKARA, but he wrestled in the VERY FIRST MATCH EVER for CHIKARA Pro against Mr. ZERO, and now he is back, and it looks like we are getting an old Veteran vs relitively rookie!

Billy- Goblins should be fine, they eat bugs!

*Dragonfly stares Kobald down who stares back. Dragonfly nods and extends a hand, Kobald stares at it, and slowly slinks over, and shakes it warily. Dragonfly doesnt do anything, just nods to him as they go to their corners*

Leonard- Mutual sign of respect its so nice to see with all the chaos surrounding these past few days...

Billy- The Goblins just suckerin' 'em in I bet! he'll eat 'em when he least expects it!

*The match begins and Kobald and Dragonfly look up , Kobald gets Dragonfly in a wristlock, Dragonfly rolls through and reverses it, twists, but Kobald breaks the hold and chops Dragonfly in the chest, and reapplies the wristlock Dragonfly. Dragonfly pauses a second, rolls through countering it again. Kobald flails and Dragonfly runs, jumps on the top rope showing athletisicm, and leps off corkscrewing and arm drags Kobald away elegantly. Kobald gets up, they both pause, Dragonfly nods at him grinning, Kobald rethinks his strategy a second circling the ring*

Leonard- Dragoinfly showing his veteran knowhow in the ring, after an exchange of wriistlocks Dragonfly shows where he got the Fly in his name, and a corkscrew armdrag later, Kobald's thinking over his gameplan

Billy- I still say The Goblin's got it all figured out, he's just waitin' to show his real stuff! Cuase he's a Goblin!

*Dragonfly and Kobald lock up, Kobald shoves Dragonfly off , who rolls through and quickly ducks Kobalds clothesline and backsprings off the ropes, backflips onto Kobalds shoulder, spins around hooking his head spiking him for a DDT on the mat. Kobald rolls out of the ring dazed before Dragonfly can pin him, Kobald turns just in time to see Dragonfly flip off for a Sommersault Plancha over the ropes and landing right onto Kobald. Dragonfly springs up and raises an arm to the crowd nodding, his veteran high flying prowess showing against the less experienced Kobald*

Leonard- And Dragonfly continues the assault! Kobald is in deep trouble!

Billy- The Goblin's got this all covered!

*Dragonfly gets Kobald up and throws him into the ring. Dragonfly gets to the apron, and Kobald springs up, gets to the side of the ropes and runs at Dragonfly and Spears him while he's still on the apron! Dragonfly folds barely able to hold onto the apron. Kobald brings him in, positions him, and goes to the apron himself, and springs off for a springboard splash onto Dragonfly. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kobald groans*

Leonard- Oh and Konald with the Spear! He's finally turned things around in this match!

Billy- Told ya so! Here comes the Golbin!

*Kobald gets up and throws Dragonfly against the ropes, but Dragonfly ducks the Clothesline again, and springs off the ropes turning in midair for a springboard splash, it hits Kobald, but Kobald rolls through showing strength and holding Dragonfly, gets to the center of the ring, then throws Dragonfly over his head for a Fallaway Slam. Dragonfly lands hard, Kobald goes to him to continue the onslaught, gets him up, but Dragonfly counters with a forearm, but Kobald chops back, forearm, chop, forearm, back and forth. Dragonfly blocks the next chop and dropkicks Kobald away quickly, Kobald rolls away and Dragonfly gets up and barely dodges a Spear Kobald attempts. Kobald smacks into the Nearby Turnbuckle and reels backing up in a bent over position , Dragonfly takes the opportunity, and leaps to the top rope, and jumps to Kobald, hooking his head and driving him down face first for a Top Rope Bulldog. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Dragonfly looks a bit shocked*

Leonard- Oh that Top Rope Bulldog is a signiture of Dragonfly's! Kobald however wont stay down!

Billy- Come on Goblin! You got this thing! YOU GOT IT!

*Dragonfly goes to the apron, springs onto the top rope and flips off for a spingbaord frontflip, but Kobald moves! Dragonfly rolls through, gets up and runs at Kobald, but he's met by a Spear! Dragonfly flips onto his stomach from the impact, Kobald turns him over for a cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Kobald looks shocked at the ref*

Leonard- Oh and when you leat expect it, SPEAR! Dragonfly is still in this though!

Billy- Not for long, Goblins gonna eat the bug! Eat em good, like I do!

Leonard- ...Thanks for that great mental image Billy...

*Kobald gets up and grabs Dragonfly, goes for a Suplex, but Dragonfly counters, kicks Kobald in the middle and gets him in a suplex position, hooks his leg, lifts him up, spinning him down on his head for Quackendriver III! Nice little tribute to Quack by using that move, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Dragonfly looks shocked again as Kobald spazzes on the mat*

Leonard- OH! QUACKENDRIVER III! An homage to his teacher, but Kobald somehow some way kicks out, perhaps by instinct alone!

Billy- COME ON GOBLIN! SMACK EM AROUND!

*Dragonfly gets to the top rope, and leaps, getting alot of altitude for a giant splash, but Kobald moves! Dragonfly splats on the mat. Kobald gets to the top rope himself, for the demons toilet, but before he can jump Dragonfly springs up and attacks Kobald on the ropes. Dragonfly forearms him on the ropes, but Kobald counters chopping and forearming, Dragonfly goes for a big forearm, but Kobald counters, and delivers a big headbutt to Dragonfly! Dragonfly wobbles, and Kobald brings his hand up and delivers a big overhand chop to Dragonfly's head, and he falls off the ropes landing to the mat below. Kobald regains his footing, and jumps delivering the Demons Toilet sitting square on Dragonfly's chest! Cover 1...2...3! Kobald did it! he beat a CHIKARA Gen 1 Dragonfly!*

Leonard- OH! Folks he did it! Kobald has beaten Dragonfly in his CHIKARA return!

Billy- Never any doubt in my mind...just like Banjo Cats...

Leonard- ...Anyway...big win for Kobald!

*Dragonfly gets up and stares Kobald down, who stares right back...Dragonfly takes his hand and shakes it, pats his shoulder and rasies his hand in victory, showing he did a great job out there. Della stands up and cheers. She actually is having a good time here, it is a good break from all the drama...at least she hopes it stays that way.*

Leonard- Great showing by Dragonfly there, respect to the rookie Kobald!

Billy- Respect the Goblins thats what I always say! ...And if you dig hard enough in your nose, you may really find Gold someday!

Leonard- ...I bet...anyway folks, stay tuned, we have plenty of more Wrestling is Fun action in store!

...

Wrestling is Fun has begun! Who will face who next? Are you having fun? Let your voice be heard in reviews here and or the 101 Colony thread! See you all next chapter, when the Fun continues!


	44. Wrestling Is Fun! part 2

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 44: Wrestling is Fun! pt 2

Note: Wrestling is Fun continues! Who will face who next? Read on to find out!

...

Leonard- And we're back folks! The Wrestling has indeed been fun so far-

Billy- SOOOOOO Much fun!

Leonard- ...Yes..anyway I think its about time we got back to the action! Lets see what the next matchup is!

*The Ice Creams music starts and they hit the ring fast, skipping down to the ring to a good ovation, Della cheers for them as they hop into the ring ready for action*

Leonard- And its Los Ice Creams! After a loss last night to combatANT and deviANT, tonight would be a great rebound for both of them

Billy- ICE CREAM! YEAAAAAH!

*Then the next theme hits...and out come the Bravados, Lancelot and Harlem, grinning ever so...creepily to the ring. The crowd boos them...just for how creepy they are...

Leonard- The Bravados making their CHIKARA debut here it seems. The team of Lancelot and Harlem Bravado, both look more than ready to show what they can bring to the table

Billy- ...Their creepy...like...creepy weird not creepy good...

*The match starts with Harlem and Hijo in the ring, they circle the ring and lock up, Hijo pushes off* Wait! *He puts hand out for a test of strength* Test Strength! *They did this already but...Bravados didnt see it...Harlem grins* Ah...a test of will and vigor...I shall partake...*He goes to grab it...Hijo switches hands...he goes for that one...switch...switch...switchswitchswitchswitch and like before they both look like their dancing, Hijo dances away a little, tuns and is kicked in the stomach by Harlem* This is not the time for dancing! *Harlem grabs Hijo who counters with a knee to Harlems gut, throws him against the ropes but Harlem counters and throws Hijo into the ropes instead, but Hijo holds onto the ropes on the rebound and Harlem dropkicks air and lands on the mat hard, Hijo grabs his legs and rolls him up and lifts him up and down for a Samoan Drop. Hijo covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Hijo gets him to the corner and tags in Jr., who comes in and stomps him a bit, backs up and makes the 'come on' motion. Harlem gets up dazed and runs and leaps trying to tag in Lancelot, but Jr. catches him, turns, sticks his toungue out at Lancelot, and drops down faceplanting Harlem on the way down for a Flapjack. Harlem rolls out of the ring before Jr. can pin him, Lucha Tag rules, Lancelot gets in the ring. Jr. and Lanceelot circle the ring a second feeling each other out...Jr.s sort of dancing instead of circling but...oh well details...*

Leonard- And the Ice Creams like they do to so many stars, have gotten their comedy game working, and them off of their game...

Billy- HEHEHE! Ice Creams are fun!

*They lock up and then Jr. gets out of it and laughs. Lancelot raises an eyebrow* ...And what may I ask is amusing? *Jr. pauses...then laughs again* ...GIRL HAIR! *Lancelot is taken back* ...WHAT? *Jr. laughs* You have GIRL HAIR! HAHAHA! *Jr. dances around reciting it* Girl Hair Girl Hair! *Lancelot fumes* I do not! *Hijo replies from the apron* SI! GIRL HAIR! *Hijo quickly gets a 'Girl Hair!' chant going with the crowd. Harlem tries to quiet it to no avail*

Leonard- Nothing like a mindgame trick to play on these two

Billy- Wait...he isnt a girl?

*Lancelot charges Jr. annoyed who sidesteps him quickly, Lancelot runs against the ropes and springs off swinging onto Jr. for a Headscissors, but Jr breaks it and holds Lancelot at his side, slamming him for a Sidewalk Slam, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Jr. gets Lancelot up and grabs his hair and throws him for a hair whip. Lancelot screams, spins, and lands on the mat hard, Jr. laughs* GIRL HAIR! *He lifts Harlem up again, who counters, getting his fingers on Jr.s head and going down for an eye rake. Jr. yelps reeling back, he turns and is met by a jumping kick to the side of his head by Lancelot. Jr. buckles and Lancelot tags in Harlem. They both get in the ring for a double team move. Lancelot whips Jr. against the ropes, lifts him up and Harlem grabs jr. in midair around the neck delivering a Diamond Cutter/Ace Crusher in midair to Jr. hard. Harlem covers 1...2...Hijo breaks up the hold! Harlem knees Hijo in the stomach and throws him out of the ring, Hijo turns just in time to see Lancelot Suicide Dive on top of him on the outside sending both down, Jr. and Harlem left in the ring*

Leonard- Oh almost, but not enough for the Bravados, but now the match seems in their favor!

Billy- Come on Ice Creams, DONT LET THE GIRL HAIRS WIN!

*Harlem gets Jr. up goes for a German Suplex, but Jr. flails countering. He quickly turns, and tries to German Suplex Harlem instead, who also flails countering. Harlem turns and forearms Jr. who chops back, leading to a forearms and chops exhange. Harlem eventually knees him down into a bent position, and runs against the ropes and grabs Jr.s head swinging him over for a swinging neckbreaker hard. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Harlem gets Jr. up again, throws him against the ropes, leaps, but Jr. stops not going under him and Harlem gets back to the mat. Harlem blinks, asks* ...Um...excuse me would you be so kind as to go under me? *He jumps again, but Jr. just stares as Harlem comes back down* Um...please just go under...if you would be so kind...*He leaps once again, and Jr. does go under, catches Harlem on the way down, and powerbombs him right down! Both go down, in this time both Hijo and Lancelot hae gotten back to their respective corners...both crawl to them for a tag*

Leonard- The tide could be turning here Billy, who's going to make it to the tag first?

Billy- ICE CREAMS! COME ON ICE CREAMS! BILLY LOVEES YOOOOU!

*Both leap and tag their partners! Lancelot runs at Hijo who grabs him and hip tosses him. Lancelot gets up again, and gets another hiptoss, gets up again, and Hijo lits him into a firemans carry position and Samoan Drops him down. Hijo quickly gets up, runs against the ropes, stops, and leaps splashing Lancelot hard. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Hijo gets up, points to Jr. who gets in the ring. Hijo gets Lancelot in the turnbuckle and quickly shoulder block traps him in the corner. Jr. runs and dropkicks him, Jr. goes on his back and kicks Harlem into a sitting position as Hijo gets up to the opposite turnbuckle elbowing Lancelot off the apron, runs at Harlem as Jr moves and frontfips into him, rolls out and grabs Jr's arm and assisted frontlipping him into Lancelot hard. Hijo drags Lancelot out and covers 1...2...Harlem breaks up the pin!*

Leonard- Oh and the Ice Creams almsot got it! Not enough!

Billy- Give 'em a Double Scoop Ice Creams!

*Jr. gets Harlem up but he dropkicks JR. away. Harlem then gets Hijo and forearms him down hard. Harlem gets Lancelot up, they nod and Lancelot picks Hijo up into a reverse wheelbarrow position, Harlem grabs Hijo's neck, and they both spin togeather driving Hijo down for a neckbreaker combo! Harlem covers 1...2...Jr. breaks the count this time!*

Leonard- Oh and AGAIN! So close! What a match Billy!

Billy- The Ice Creams will never melt, EVER!

*Lancelot takes Jr. and wraps his arms arpund his middle and delivers a German Suplex. Jr. folds hard and Lancelot kicks him out of the ring. Lancelot turns as Harlem gets Hijo into the corner, Lancelot nods getting to the opposite turnbuckle. Harlem flips Hijo over driving his legs into his stomach for a Monkey Flip flipping Hijo onto his back, Hijo gets up to a sitting position, and is met by Lancelot with a running enzeguri to the head sending him down. Lancelot positions Hijo, and turns delivering a tope suicida to the outside to send Jr. down in case. Harlem gets to the top rope, leaps off bendong his body, then extending it again slamming into Hijo hard for a Frog Splash! Covers 1...2...3! That combination did it! winners and owners of their first point to title contention...The Bravados!*

Leonard- Bravado's win it! The crowd doesnt seem too happy, but it doesnt seem that anything will wipe the grins off their faces

Billy- Aww man! The Ice Creams didnt win! BOOOOOO!

*Lancelot gets out of the ring, Harlem getting up, they grin and high five a job well done. The Ice Creams stumble to the back, Della applauds them for a job well done.*

Leonard- Well, can only move, on, so whats next on this night of random fun?

*Colin Delaney comes out grinning and gets into the ring with a microphone, and begins speaking* Hey everyone! *T he crowd gives a slight cheer, more confused.* See...a guy like me hasnt had the biggest success lately...so...im hoping to change that tonight! Im issuing an open challenge to wrestle anyone in the back that is a veteran of this company, I want to prove myself, and tonight Im going to do that...even if it ki- *He sees Della, rephrases* If I...have to...try really hard! *He puts the mic down and stretches waiting for an opponent. Della tenses...so much for the Fun...*

Leonard- And Colin Delaney has called out anyone who wants to fight!

Billy- Oooooh, I bet it'll be a giant muffin monster!

Leonard- I wouldnt bet on that one Billy...

*Gadda da Vida plays, and out comes...a form same size of the other demons around there, in a black sweater, black pants...a blue head, with white hair and a white beard and moustache and black lazy eyes. This...is The Oldest Luchador Ever...at least well it hasnt been challenged...Darkness Crabtree! Who slowly trudges to the ring*

Leonard- Challenge accepted! Its Darkness Crabtree! Veteran of CHIKARA Pro and...everywhere he goes!

Billy- ...He looks old...

Leonard- Oh he is, Darkness may be the oldest wrestler ever, but he hasnt lost a step! Ok he has but...he can still walk!

Billy- Old people are weird, but dad always says to respect my elder peoples, so go on Blue Old Smurf Man!

*Crabtree tries getting in the ring a few times...and keeps falling off, eventually kicks his way to the apron and rolls in, stands up after a miniute, and takes a mic, in a raspy voice* I accept your challenge sonny boy! You want some respect...you're gonna have to go through me! *beats chest, raises arms, and falls over...gets back up after a minute, Colin blinks...shrugs...and the official comes in the ring.*

Leonard- Crabtree not backing down...intentionally anyway!

Billy- This should be good, hopin' Ice Cream good! Not creepy grin good...

*The bell rings and Colin locks up with Darkness Crabtree, gets him in a headlock, cranks* come on Crabtree! Show me what you got! *he continues to crank and boast* Yeah how do you like that!? *crank* bet it hurts dont it? ...*A sound of snoring is heard...Colin looks down...Crabtree has fallen asleep in the headlock, Colin stares...shouts* CRABTREE! *Crabtree stirs* Zzz...ehh? *Colin growls* Pay attentipn when im beating you! *Colin grabs his arm and whips him into the ropes...sort of...Crabtree slowly walks to the ropes. Colin blinks...look at an imaginary watch, and Crabtree eventually walks back. Colin grabs Crabtree and goes for a Hiptoss...Crabtree stops, countering...and slowly walks over to Colins other arm, and lifts him over for a hiptoss. Colin quickly gets up, and Crabtree slaps his chest again superiorly. Colin runs at Crabtree, and delivers a chop to his chest. Crabtree doesnt waver, shouts* That all you got? ...C'mon but some back into it! *Colin chops again, again, again, again, Crabtree shakes his head* Look, ya gotta really lay it in there...like this *He grabs Colin and headbutts him square between the eyes...Colin falls limp...so does Crabtree. The crowd is laughing alot at this match so far*

Leonard- Colin is getting frustrated by the 'unorthodox' style of Crabtree's, there doesnt seem to be a clear cut winner...

Billy- Hehehehe! Old people are funny!

*Colin gets up first rubbing his head, he quickly gets Crabtree up, whips him into the turnbuckle...which takes a minute for him to get there, and Colin gets a head of steam and runs at the Turnbuckle, leaps for a splash, but Crabtree gets out of it slooooowly but surely and bends down seemingly reaching for something, and Colin splashes into the turnbuckle hard and flops off squirming in pain. He eventually gets up and shouts* Crabtree! You're supposed to let me splash you! *Crabtree gets back up with somehting in his hand, shows it off* I found a penny! *Colin growls and slaps it out of his hand. Crabtree stares after it, and screams* ...NOOOOO! *He turns and slaps Colin across the face. Colin wobbles, now Crabtree whips Colin off the ropes, and leaps...about an inch in the air, and delivers a dropkick to about Colins thigh. Colin grabs his leg in pain rolling away. Despite the move, he gets up before Crabtree. He quickly gets him in a standing position, boasts* Ill show you Lucha! *Colin springs off the ropes and swings into a Headscissors, wrapping his legs around Crabtree's head. He flips off...and Crabtree doesnt even move, Colin's butt whips into the ground hard and he screams hopping around in pain...while he's doing this, Crabtree sloooowly flips over onto his back. The crowd is laughing pretty good now*

Leonard- Oh and the slow reactions of Crabtree strike again!

Billy- I feel like Im watchin' this match on slow motion...are we?

Leonard- No Billy, Crabtree just...moves that way

*Colin gets Crabtree up again, shouts* Ive had enough of this! *Colin gets Crabtree around the neck, and sits down spiking him for a stunner! Crabtree goes back up...but not down...just sort of stands there. Colin stares...gets up and throws his hands in the air* Crabtree! *Crabtree blinks* What? *Colin grinds his teeth* You're supposed to go DOWN! *Crabtree blinks again* ...Oh...*He shrugs* I dont wanna... *Colin stares...and replies annoyed* What do you mean you dont wanna!? *Crabtree replies simply* I got a bad hip, and I wanna make sure I got all my speed for Pudding Day... *Colin stares dumbfounded* Pudding ...*He takes a deep breath* Look...we're WRESTLING! So when I stunner you, you go down...ok? *Crabtree stares, and nods* ...Alright... *Colin grins* Good! Ok...Im gonna do it again...and you'll fall this time right? *Crabtree nods* Ok... *Colin grabs Crabtree's neck again for a stunner, and Crabtree pushes him off, Colin turns around* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? *Crabtree replies simply* ...Well Im not gonna let you do it again, we're wrestling...Im gonna counter it *Colin sttares, and stomps on the mat frustrated. Crabtree shakes his head* You kids today and your attitude problems...

Leonard- *Trying not to laugh* And Colin just cant seem to get Crabtree to comply...

*Billy is laughing off his chair at this point*

*Colin goes over and kicks Crabtree in the gut fed up with him, shouts* Ok then, if you wont stay still ill make you go down! *Colin grabs Crabtree's neck and makes the Twist of Fate motion, spins around, and Crabtree pushes him off again! Colin rebounds against the ropes, and Crabtree sticks out his shoulder for a shoulder block, Colin stops and walks around it, and grabs Crabtree between the legs and rolls him up! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! *Colin screams* I THOUGHT HE HAD A BAD HIP HOW DID HE KICK OUT!? *Della is TRYING not to laugh for the sake of Colin...*

Leonard- Crabtree will not let up, and Colin is just getting angrier and angrier...

Billy- Dont ever underestimate the old people!

*Colin gets Crabtree up again, and Crabtree pushes Colin away. Colin rolls through and back up. Colin runs back at Crabtree and...gets a sweater thrown in his face. Colin flails the sweater over him blinding his vision. Crabtree quickly kicks Colin in the gut, and bends him over. He wraps Colin up with the sleeves hooking him like a mummy...its a Pedigree position...sort of. Crabtree jumps down planting Colin face first for the Sweatergree! Colin goes limp, Crabtree turns him over, and covers 1...2...3! ...Crabtree wins!*

Leonard- And Colins open challenge doesnt pan out!

Billy- YAY old people!

*Crabtree gets up and celebrates, then falls down, rolling out of the ring, trudging to the back, as Colin flops in the ring with a sweater over him. Della winces, thats not a good thing for his confidence. Colin throws the sweater off, and grabs the mic, he looks mad* Every show until I get a win, I am challenging ANYONE from CHIKARA's past to come back and face me! I dont care who you are, how big or tough you are, I'm ghonan beat you down, and I WILL get a win, I dont care of it takes me forever, I will get a win! *Colin leaves, and Della puts her hands in her face...if Colin couldnt beat Crabtree...then how would he do against other past stars?*

Leonard- There you have it folks! Colin Delaney's Open Alumni Challenge is official! He means business!

Billy- More Ice Cream Old People!

Leonard- You bet Billy, lets see whats on tap next!

*The Colonies theme starts up, and out bounds Fire Ant! The crowd cheers loudly as he runs down to the ring and high fives Della and company. Della sighs, at least he seems to know what happened last show wouldnt make her hate them forever. He flips into the ring, more than ready for his competition*

Leonard- And its the Hot Property! Fire Ant of the Colony! After getting knocked out by Ares in the first round of the Grand Championship Tournament, its no surprise Fire Ant is ready to bounce right back!

Billy- Fire Ants are fun, I went to an anthill of them once...they arent made of fire though, they just bit me! HEHEHEHE!

Leonard- Thanks of course for sharing that Billy...

*The next theme which starts up is the Neo Solar Temples...and out comes...Crossbones! Crossbones walks to the ring looking focused to a sea of boos, the loudest being in Dellas section. Tiana hides under her chair once again, she doesnt like him...*

Leonard- Well there goes the fun...Crossbones, even without Mantis, has a contract here...

Billy- Oh, Fire Ant gets to bite 'em! BITE 'EM GOOD!

*Crossbones doesnt even make it to the ring, he looks in time to see Fire Ant Sommersault Plancha right on top of him sending him down, Fire Ant gets up and screams. Della cheers loudly for that one*

Leonard- Oh and Fire Ant wastes NO TIME! Good, get him good Fire Ant!

Billy- AND BITE HIM TOO!

*Fire Ant gets Crossbones up and begins forearming Crossbones hard, he gets him near the apron, kicks him int he side of the head hard, then gets to the apron. Fire Ant screams and and jumps on him, but Crossbones keeps his footing! Hooks Fire Ants arm, and drives him down for a Uranage Slam/Scrapbbuster/Boss Man Slam, right on the ground hard! Fire Ant groans in pain*

Leonard- Oh no and just like that, Crossbones shows his power game!

Billy- BAD PIRATE! BAD!

*Crossbones gets Fire Ant up and throws him into the steel post, Fire Ant flops hard on the outside. Crossbones takes Fire Ant and positions him on the guardrail, gets a head of steam and runs at Fire Ant full force to squash him...but Fire Ant moves just in time, Crossbones hits the steel rail hard stunning him a moment. Fire Ant looks, gets into the ring and runs at Crossbones as he gets off the guardrail delivering a tope suicida sending him back into the guardrail. Fire Ant lands on his feet, and springs into the ring again, runs at Crossbones once again who gets off the guardrail wobbily, and delivers ANOTHER tope suicida, sending him into the guardrail a second time! He's STILL not done! Fire Ant gets to the apron again, climbing to the rop rope, aims at Crossbones who wobbles dazed off the guardrail, looks up, only to see Fire Ant leap off the tope rope to the outside, smacking Crossbones directly for a Top Rope Crossbody! Both men down on the outside Fire Ant rolls away catching a breather. The crowd is going nuts!*

Leonard- What quickness by Fire Ant! He's as quick as a flame thats for sure!

Billy- Can he bite though? Thats the question...

*Fire Ant gets up and DRAGS the heavy Crossbones into the ring, Crossbones gets up, and Fire Ant gets to the top rope AGAIN, Crossbones turns and is nailed by a flying enzeguri kick to the side of the head, something Fire Ant has labled 'The Heat of the Moment'! Crossbones flops, Fire Ant covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Fire Ant looks shocked*

Leonard- Oh but the barrage of high flying moves cant do it there! Fire Ant just keep on him!

Billy- BITE 'EM! BITE 'EEEEM!

*Fire Ant gets up, runs and standing frontflips onto the laying Crossbones, gets up and delivers another standing frontflip to Crossbones. Fire Ant goes to the apron as Crossbones gets up dazed. Fire Ant springs up onto the top rope and springs off, but Crossbones counters, he connects to Fire Ant with a Superkick as he flies at him, sending him down hard. Crossbones shakes the cobwebs, and brings Fire Ant out to the center of the ring, Crossbones runs and rebounds off the ropes, and jumps delivering a jumping elbow to Fire Ant. Fire Ant flops and Crossbones gets up again, he doesnt cover though, he gets Fire Ant up and lifts him for a belly to back suplex, stops mid lift, and drops down. Fire Ant's back bending right on crossbones shoudler for a Belly to Back Backbreaker. Crossbones covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Crossbones growls*

Leonard- Now its Crossbones match to the dislike of these fans here!

Billy- This isnt fun at all!

*Crossbones gets Fire Ant up and delivers a flurry of headbutts, and forearms him down hard. Fire Ant gets to the ropes getting up wobbily. Crossbones gets Fire Ant in the middle of the ring, and locks his arms around Fire Ants waist. He lift for a German Suplex, but Fire Ant kicks countering, grabs Crossbones head and goes down for a Stunner! Crossbones wobbles, Fire Ant gets up, runs at Crossbones and crossbodies him, but Fire Ant just bounces off, not knocking Crossbones down. Fire Ant goes and runs again, quickly ducks a lariet by Crossbones, rebounds, swings into crossbones hooking in a headscissors and spinning him down with all his might! Crossbones flips and get up dazed, Fire Ant springs off the ropes, grabs Crossbones head on the way down, swings him and spikes his head into the mat for a tornado DDT! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Fire Ant screams*

Leonard- Fire Ant got Crossbones off his feet again! But the evil Heavyweight will NOT surrender!

Billy- I still dont see any BITING!

*Fire Ant gets to the top rope again, Crossbones gets up, runs, and shows some athleticism for a big guy and jumping enzeguri's Fire Ant in the head from the top rope! Fire Ant wobbles on the ropes and Crossbones takes him on his shoulders, hooks his head, and drives him into the mat for a Death Valley Bomb! Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Crossbones growls frustrated*

Leonard- This match has been back and forth! No side is willing to give!

Billy- BITE! BITE! BIIIITE!

*Crossbones gets to the ropes, and leaps at Fire Ant for a big Splash, but Fire Ant moves! Crossbones hits the mat hard and stuns himself. Fire Ant rolls back up and gets to the ropes once again. Crossbones gets up and turns, Fire Ant looks like he might go for Heat Of The Moment! Fire Ant leaps and goes for the kick, but Crossbones moves and Fire Ant takes an awkward landing. Crossbones takes him, hooks his arm over his head, takes Fire Ants other arm and hooks it between Fire Ants own legs, and lifts him over and slams him into a sitdown position, the Friggen' Sweet Driver! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Fire Ant spazzes out and away from Crossbones, Crossbones hits the mat frustrated, he cant believe he kicked out!*

Leonard- WHAT? The Friggin' Sweet Driver didnt do it!? Thats spelled the end for many competitors, and its Crossbones Calling Card!

Billy- It really WAS Friggin' Sweet! hehehe! BITE!

*Crossbones takes a lifeless Fire Ant, tries to hook him for another Friggen' Sweet Driver, but Fire Ant elbows him in the stomach, and gets out of the hold! Crossbones runs at him, but Fire Ant lifts Crossbones over his head, what strength! Fire Ant hooks his legs and delievrs a Beach Break out of desperation! Fire Ant flops...spent, doing beach break was one thing, but Crossbones is heavy, he eventually drapes an arm over for a cover, 1...2...KICKOUT! Now its Fire Ant who cant believe it. The crowd is cheering loudly, what a match!*

Leonard- The crowd is getting their moneys worth in this one Billy! Both sides have given their trademark moves, and neithe rhas quit!

Billy- Know why? NO BITING!

*Fire Ant gets Crossbones up and goes for another Beach Break, but Crossbones counters and forearms Fire Ant away. Crossbones grabs Fire Ant and goes for a Friggen Sweet Driver...a SHEERDROP Friggen Sweet Driver! Fire Ant flails out turns quickly, Crossbones tries to Lariet him,, but Fire Ant dodges, springs against the ropes, and delivers a springboard head of the moment to Crossbones head! Crossbones reels, and Fire Ant screams, and extends giving ANOTHER Kick to the side of Crossbones head. He STILL wont go down, andFire Ant screams, and gets Crossbones up wth all he has left in a reverse firemans carry position, and lifts dropping him over the side right onto his head for a Burning Hammer! A Burning Hammer to the massive Crossbones! Its an even harder landing for a heavier guy like Crossbones as well! Fire Ant gets Crossbones limp body in a cover 1...2...3! Pinfall! Fire Ant wins!*

Leonard- WHAT A MATCH BILLY! WHAT A MATCH! Fire Ant comes away with the victory!

Billy- No Biting...but still cool! YAY FIRE ANT!

*Fire Ant gets his arm raised, and he exits the ring. Della cheers loudly for him as he heads to the back. Crossbones flops out of the ring, getting no support as he wobbles to the back, Della frowns, serves him right. Noww the question is...qith all of these matches...whats going to be the main event?*

...

Note: And another chapter done! Alot of fun as well to boot! What will be the main event? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! Make sure to review here and or the 101 forum to tell me what you think of each chapter! See you next chapter!


	45. Wrestling Is Fun! part 3

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 45: Wrestling is Fun, Part 3

Note: Its time for the exciting conclusion of Wrestling is Fun! Whats the main event? It might surprise you! You'll have to read on and find out! Enjoy!

...

*Gavin jogs into the ring and announces* CHIKARA fans, its time for your...mmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN NNN EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN NNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFF TTTTTTHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE EEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII IIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! *The crowd roars as Gavin exist the ring, and competitor number 1 comes out, and its Dasher Hatfield! The crowd roars as Dasher comes out ready for a battle, he shakes Dellas hand on the way to the ring, Della gives it a squeeze of encouragement, and gets into the ring*

Leonard- Its time for the main event folks! And the Old Timey King of Swing is here to take on whoever it may be!

Billy- YAY! BASEBALL HEAD!

*Dasher waits in the ring, and Mandy's face flashes on the titantron* Hello CHIKARA fans, enjoying the Fun? *The crowd roars and Mandy nods* Good...its time for the main event. Dasher, your opponent is fighting for his job that he lost a time ago back, so get ready. *Mandy's face disappears, and Dasher stretches ready. Della blinks, who could that be?*

Leonard- And the mystery thickens, who could it be Billy?

Billy- I HOPE ITS A COW!

Leonard- ...I would say something but a Cow actually has fought here...

Billy- Y'now that Dasher guy kinda looks like a Co-

Leonard- MOVING ON...

*The wait is over, a Nightwish theme plays...and a form walks out of the ring, a bit more built, but the same size average of the other demons, a bald head, no mask, and piercing eyes like a hawk, this...is Gran Akuma. Dasher immediatly realizes this, and prepares for a war*

Leonard- OH MY GOD! IT'S GRAN AKUMA!

Billy- Gran-a-Whatta?

Leonard- Gran Akuma Billy! Former Campeonatos De Parejas! Former King of Trios! The third member of the original FIST. But after FIST got on a turn of bad luck, Johnny Gargano came in and stirred the pot. Icarus and Taylor blamed Akuma, and because of that, Akuma was cast out of the company. Now he's back! It looks like he's ready for a fight as well!

Billy- Hehehe! He's bald!

Leonard- ...Yes thats true...but dont tell that to him...

*Akuma gets in the ring, Dasher nods to him and the match beagins. Dasher and Akuma hook up Dasher gets Akuma in a wristlock, and Akuma rolls through, reverses the wristlock spinning in and hooking Dasher's head. Akuma rolls Dasher through with him, then he spins and kicks Dasher right in the face, showing great form. Dasher flops dazed, and Akuma gets Dasher up delivering swift kicks to the stomach and chest. Dasher backs up into the ropes and Akuma kicks him one more time. Dasher droops in the turnbuckle, and runs to the opposite end and runs at Dasher, who moves quickly and Akuma runs and springs onto the ropes instead of running into them. Akuma turns around for a Crossbody, but Dasher dropkicks Akuma hard in the ribs on his way down. Akuma rolls through holsing his ribs as Dasher gets up. Akuma goes to Superkick Dasher, but Dasher grabs his foot and throws it down. This gives Akuma the opportunity to spin into Dasher and hook his head for the Snapmare Driver!Dasher pushes him off throwing him against the ropes. Akuma rebounds, ducks a clothesline, and springs off the ropes, Dasher runs at him but Akuma rolls and springs up for a Rolling Dropkick sending Dasher down hard. Akuma covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Akuma sighs, quick action to start*

Leonard- Akuma hasnt lost any form at all! A great back and forth to open this contest!

Billy- Its Fastball versus Baldball!

*Akuma picks Dasher up, who elbows him in the stomash getting him off. Akuma backs off and runs at Dasher who delvers the swinging sledgehammer right into Akuma's stomach flipping him over. Akuma gets up and gets another Baseball Sledge to the gut flipping Akuma over once again. Akuma gets up one more time, and Dasher gets up and jumps delivering a Flying Forearm to Akuma sending him down hard, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Dasher nods*

Leonard- And the advantage goes to Dasher!

Billy- Great swings! I usually always strike out...its fun! Hehehehe!

*Dasher gets Akuma up and carries him to the top turnbuckle hooking his leg on the turnbuckle and bending him down, he nods and shouts* RUN THE BASES! *The crowd cheers and he runs, touches first...second...Rounds THIRD...He's coming home and slides, but Akuma moves! He uses his strength and bends back up in the turnbuckle. Dasher hits nothing, and rolls away quickly. Akuma gets loose from the turnbuckle, sees Dasher is down, flips off the turnbuckle for a Moonsault, but Dasher moves quickly. Akuma hits the mat hard, and lifts his head up in time to see Dasher baseball slide right into it, Akuma recoils hard rolling back, Dasher gets up, and makes the 'HE'S SAFE!' motion. The crowd cheers*

Leonard- OH! What a Baseball Slide Dropkick, right to Akuma's face after the missed Moonsault! The crowd is certianly into this match!

Billy- Right to the Bald Head! Is Akuma's head Home Plate?

Leonard- In this match it is Billy...again...dont tell that to him personally...

*Dasher gets Akuma up and lifts him for a Powerslam, but Akuma flails gets down. Dasher turns and is met by a kick to the side of the head by Akuma, Dasher wobbles, Akuma takes Dasher, lifts him up for a Vertical Suplex, and turns him for a Falcon Arrow, but Dasher counters and elbows Akuma away, goes to forearm Akuma, and Akuma counters, grabs Dashers head and falls with it delivering a Snapmare Driver! Akuma spikes Dasher on his head and he goes limp. Akuma turns him over, covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Akuma shakes his head*

Leonard- Oh and Dasher got caught, but he keeps himself alive!

Billy- Right to the Baseball Head!

*Akuma gets Dasher up, and goes for the Falcon Arrow again, but Dasher counters out, and delivers a fierce desperation Lariet, taking Akuma right down!. Covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Dasher gets up and picks Akuma up on his shoulder, goes for a Running Powerslam, but Akuma gets out, quickly turns Daasher around, and spin kicks him in the stomach. Akuma lifts him up for a Suplex, and tuns him aroudn slamming his whole body down into a sitout position, a vintage move by Gran Akuma, the Falcon Arrow! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Akuma sighs annoyed*

Leonard- Akuma with the Falcon Arrow, but not today! Dashers got some relief pitching!

Billy- He does? Where?

Leonard- Figure of speech Billy...

*Akuma gets up to the top rope again, springs off for a Moonsault on Dasher, andDasher is up...he CATCHES Akuma on his shoulder. What a showing of Strength by Dasher! Dasher turns him and delivers a huge Powerslam flattening Akuma. Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Dasher looks a little shocked*

Leonard- Akuma got caught! But he has some relief pitching of his own!

Billy- I STILL dont see 'em...

*Dasher picks up Akuma on his shoulders, screams* Suicide Squeeze! *He's about to deliver it, but Akuma elbows Dasher getting off, Akuma gets behind Dasher, grabs Dasher hands pulls them through his own legs flipping Dasher onto Akuma in a tombstone Position, Gran pushes him out falling, and Dasher lands right on Grans legs for an inverted Lungblower! Akuma turns Dasher over and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Akuma rubs his head a bit*

Leonard- Again, great counter by Akuma, but Dasher stays in the game!

Billy- I want some Crackerjacks! And Peanuts!

*Akuma grabs Dasher, looks like he may got for another Falcon Arrow, but Dasher fights out of it. Dasher grabs Akuma and goes for another Powerslam, but Akuma gets out, and delivers a Jumping Enzuguri to Dasher! Dasher wobbles, and Akuma bends Dasher down, jumps on Dashers back hooking his legs under Dashers own arms, and flips him overright onto his back and head for a Yoshi Tonic! Another Akuma specialty! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Akuma cant believe it, thats usually enough...Dashers definitly into Extra innings here...*

Leonard- EXTRA INNINGS! The Yoshi Tonic doesnt work!

Billy- Ooooh, I know a Yoshi, he's in a video game! Hey, does Akuma poop eggs?

Leonard- Im so glad this night is almost through...

*Akuma gets Dasher up, and out of nowhere Dasher gets Akuma on his shoulders, hooks his head, and drives him down headfirst for the Suicide Squeeze! Akuma goes limp, Dasher covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Now Dasher cant believe it...Akuma is also willing to go into Extra Innings...*

Leonard- EXTRA EXTRA INNINGS FOLKS!

Billy- Go Bald Yoshi! YOU CAN DO IT!

*Dasher takes Akuma to the top rope, hooking him over his shoulder, signals for the Grand Slam! Akuma elbows out of it, quickly and turns Dasher around. Dasher forearms back, Akuma and Dasher exchanging forearms. Akuma, blocks a forearm, and is able to lift a leg and kick Dasher in the side of the head, Dasher reels but Akuma makes sure he doesnt fall, ,bends him down, hops on his back, and flips him over for an AVALANCE YOSHI TONIC! Dasher just folds, Akuma covers 1...2...3! PINFALL! Winner by Pinfall and a devastating Avalanche Yoshi Tonic...Gran Akuma!*

Leonard- And thats all she wrote folks! Two Yoshi Tonics are enough, and for all intensive purposes, Akuma has his job back!

Billy- Aw is the night over?

Leonard- Yes Billy, its over...

Billy- ...OK! I gotta to check on my Cheese anyway! Later Leonard! *Billy leaves happily and Leonard sighs, the night wasnt as fun for him...*

*Akuma gets up as Dasher leaves. Dasher nods to him as he leaves to the back. Akuma turns back to the crowd, and grabs a mic, speaks.* How many people here know who I am? *There is a Gran Akuma chant going. Akuma nods* Good. See a little history lesson for you. My name is Gran Akuma, a CHIKARA Wrestlefactory graduate, second class. Ive been here a long time. Ive won titles, Ive won King of Trios. I did it all with one group...F.I.S.T. *The fans boo, Akuma smirks* Yep Im right there with you. See F.I.S.T. thought I was the cause of recent trouble, and they kicked me out for the Flavor of the Month, Johnny Gargano. They thought laying me out would be enough. Well...guess what? It wasnt. Ever since that day Ive been training, getting stronger, and getting angrier. Until the day finally comes that I take all three of you out. That day is approaching fast guys. I got my job back, and Gargano, Taylor...Icarus...Im coming for all three of you. I hope you enjoy your final days of safety...because as soon as I can get my hands on you, I'm going to kick your faces off. See you later F.I.S.T., count on it!*He drops the mic and leaves silently to alot of cheers. Della is a little unnerved. Akuma looks like a fierce guy. F.I.S.T. might want to watch out...*

Leonard- Strong words folks from Gran Akuma, but thats the end of Wrestling is Fun! We'll see you this Friday, when CHIKARA gets back on track, and the tension between GEKIDO and CHIKARA grows. Im Leonard Chikarason, goodnight everyone!

...

Note: And thats Wrestling is Fun! What did you think? Was it fun? Even a little storyliney! Now we'll get back to some main storyline...sort of. Before the next set of shows, we got some fun time ahead! I have a very special chapter or two planned for the night after Wrestling is Fun! But you'll have to wait and see what that is. Until then please review here and or the CHIKARA 101 forum. Thanks guys, and see you next chapter!


	46. Babysitting 101

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 46: Babysitting 101

Note: The title alone should give you an idea of how fun this will be. Well, I dont think I have to say anything, just read on and enjoy!

...

*Gavin announces that is the end of Wrestling is Fun, and Della and company leave. She goes to the hospital room and takes Tasha. GEKIDO protest, but she says she'll see them again, for now shes heading home. GEKIDO look upset, but allow her to leave. Della and Company go home and Della makes sure to talk to the Technicos. She clarifys that she isnt mad at any of them, and thankfully, they all understand. She congradulates them on their wins, and leaves with Tasha to the bedroom. She sighs...at least it was a calmer day. It was Fun she'll admit...but she's sure that it wont be fun anymore...she cant even imagine whats going to happen next show...its unnerving her...*

*Tom gently comes into the room, and puts a hand on her shoulder* Hey...*Della looks up and sighs* Hey... *Tom sits next to her and sighs* You know...I've been thinking...I think tonight, since WiF was early, we still got time to do something. Della, I think you and I should...just get away for the night. *Della turns to him confused. Tom just smiles a little* Whens the last time we've been on a nice...date? *Della half laughs and replies* Awhile... *Tom nods and continues* With the money we're getting from these shows...we can afford it... *Della stares, then shakes her head nervously* Oh Tom...no I couldnt, Mikko and Tiana- *Tom cuts in* They have Obariyon and Kodama to watch them. *Della bites her lip* But...what about Ta- *Tom puts up a hand* The Tecnicos got it all covered. They'll watch her for you, you know that. *Della looks unsure, and Tom rubs her back* Come on Della. You know the next shows going to be bad...you need a little night of calm...so let me do this alright? *Della stares...then sighs and nods* Fine...but I swear if anything goes wrong-

*Tom laughs cutting her off* Now come on...what could go wrong? *Della frowns at him. Tom looks away a little sheepish* Sorry I asked... *Della quietly puts the baby in her crib* Well...she might just sleep the whole time anyway...*Tom nods* See? Everythings alright...come on, lets go get ready. *Della nods, and leaves with Tom to prepare for it*

*Della and Tom are soon off, and the Tecnicos, Mikko, and Tiana all wave goodbye. Tiana shouts* Have a good date! *Kingston shouts* We promise the house wont burn down! *Jigsaw turns* Kingston, come on man... *Eddie rolls his eyes* Im joking sheesh...

*All the Tecnicos go in the house. And then...something strange begins happening...as if by some weird turn of fate, each and every one of them keep getting called away from the house to do something. Wheather it be training, plans, or everything in between. Things just keep coming up, and because of that, the babysitting duties keep getting pushed to the next person, and the next person, and the next person...*

*Eventually, nearly every tecnico is called away. Obariyon, Kodama, Mikko, and Tiana actually go to a movie, and when the dust is settled, theirs only one peerson with the baby currently. Tasha sits up in her crib staring through the bars, at her current caretaker for the next few hours...Kobald...*

*Kodama incidentally turns his head in the theatre to Obariyon* ...You're sure that that was a good idea? *Obariyon nods* Oh what could happen? Its Kobald... *Kodama blinks...he has a bad feeling about this...but...Mikko seemed to trust the idea, so...he goes back to watching said movie*

*Back at the house Kobald stares at the baby and cocks his head. Tasha blinks, and cocks her head a little too. Kobald grins* I get to watch the baby! AHAHA! HAHA! ...Its fun so far! *Tasha stares...then starts to sniffle, Kobald blinks* What is it Baby? AHA! *Tashas sniffled turn into crying pretty fast, Kobald jumps back a bit* WAH! What did Kobald do? *Kobald slinks to the bars and crawls in the crib. Tasha whines still, Kobald blinks and pokes her slightly. Tashas whines continue. Kobald winces* Ooooh, what does Kobald need to do? Kobald just thought he WATCH the baby! *Kobald bits a finger as Tasha continues crying. Kobald picks her up and looks all around her. She isnt hurt, so what is it? Kobald blinks and puts an ear to her stomach. Its gurgling. Kobald nods* Oooooh...Baby's hungry! *Kobald grins nodding and takes her to the kitchen*

*Kobald sets Tasha in her high chair, and crawls around the kitcnen* Ok...what do Baby's like? ...Rats? Kobald likes Rats! *Tasha blinks. Kobald cocks his head* No Rats? ...Bugs? Kobald likes bugs too! AHAH! *Tasha continues to just stare. Kobald blinks* Hmmm...*roots around the cupboards, and finds come little glass jars of food. It says its baby food. Kobald blinks, climbs out of the crib, taking her to the kitchen. He gets her in her high chair and looks for the food she eats. After a few minutes he turns to her, jar in hand* THIS is baby food? *Tasha just cocks her head in recognition of the food, Kobald looks at it, and shrugs. He climbs back over to her, and sets it down opening it and putting it on her chair table* There you go! EAT! *Tasha blinks...stares at the open glass, and waves her nubby hands, and she cant get to it. She begins to sniffle again. Kobald freaks out* Oh nonononoNONO! AHA! NO! *Kobald quickly scurries down* Baby cant eat...Ok! Need to feed baby! *Kobald quickly gets a spoon and comes back* Got it! AHA! *Kobald quickly gets a spoonfull of the food, and feeds Tasha. Tasha does accept it and Kobald sighs and continues*

*After another spoonful or two, Tasha wont open her mouth. Kobald frowns* C'mon Baby, its good! AHA! *He tries again, but she wont eat. Kobald groans* Look, its good see? *Kobald eats the spoonful to try and coax her into eating more...and his eyes widen* ...Oooooh...it IS good! AHA! Real good! Not as good as Rats...but good! HAHA! *And...in the span of a few minutes...Tasha is slowly spoonfeeding Kobald the food, which he happily accepts. How this is possible shouldnt be questioned...Kobald licks his lips* Babies got it good! AHA! Ill go find more of that stuff! ...For you this time!

*Kobald leaves to Della's room, most likely theres more food there to feed the baby with. Kobald searches in a dresser, and he grins finding more. He happily turns around to go back downstairs, but he comes face to face with someone...a big blue Ant...its assailANT! Who should be in the medical station still...how in the world did he get there? Kobald yipes* AUGH! *assailANT responds* AUGH! *And it goes back and forth, Kobald* AUGH! *assailANT* AUGH! *Kobald* AUGH! *assailANT* AUGH! *Kobald* AUGH! *Finally, Kobald breaks the silence growling* What are YOU doing here? *assailANT growls* What are YOU doing here? *Kobald growls* I live here! *assailANT grrowls back* So do I! I heard the baby crying! *Kobald frowns, he doesnt even question HOW he heard the baby crying from where he was* Kobald's got it covered! *assailANT glares* Oh yeah? *Kobald nods* Yeah! *assaiANT's glare darkens* OH YEAH? *Kobald shouts* YEAH! *assailANT growls* OH YEEEEAAAH!? *Kobald screams in his face* YEEEEEEAAH! *...Theres silence for a few minutes...then assailANT just shrugs, and asks* ...Wanna be friends? *Kobald blinks...and grins* SURE! *assailANT beams...like the argument about to lead up to a giant brawl never happened* Alright! *Kobald nods* Come on, lets go feed the baby! *assailANT nods* Oh I love doing that! Lets go! *They head back to the kitchen*

*After the food adventure is over, assailANT picks her out of the high chair* Oh, I learned what to do next! You're supposed to pat her on the back, and burp her! *Kobald nods* Ooooh...Babys burp? ...NEAT! AHA! *assailANT puts her over his shoulder and pats, Kobald cocks his head* Heeeeey... *assailANT blinks* What? *Kobald replies* I wonder how that would sound in a rhytham! AHA! What do you think? *assailANT pauses...thinks...beams* Yeah, that would make this alot more fun! I wonder why they never taught that in the class... *assailANT starts patting Tasha's back in an uneven rhythem. Kobald claps* Thats better! *assailANT nods* Yeah it- *assailANT is cut off when Tasha ralphs on his shoulder. assailANT pauses...as does Kobald. ...assailANT gently takes Tasha and hands her to Kobald* ...No more drum baby...*He quietly goes to the bathroom to wash off what just happened to him, as Kobald looks at the baby, who doesnt look to happy about it. Kobald thinks, gets an idea* Oh! I know! We should play games, games are fun for babies! AHA! I know just the one!

*assailANT eventually comes back down, and Kobald has Tasha on the living room floor, with Fire Sticks, unlit, unsteadily put in her little arms. assailANT shouts* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? *Kobald turns. assailANT just throws his hands up* We cant teach the Baby to Fire Juggle yet, its not even 7 o' clock! *Kobald thinks...then sighs* Yeah...you're right...what do we do then? *assailANT thinks* Hmmmmmm...I dont know. I think we need a specialist in Baby games... *Kobald blinks cocking his head...then his ears raise in an idea* OH! I think I know someone who might help! *assailANT blinks* You do? *Kobald nods grinning* Yeah!

*Five minutes later, a one slinged arm Shane Matthews is in the room trying to choke assailANT* IM GONNA KILL 'EM! *Kobald shouts* No dont kill him! *Shane retorts* BUT I WANT TO! *Kobald shakes his head* No! Not in front of baby! *Shane pauses...then snorts through his nostrils* ...You're lucky you aint the one that broke my arm... *assailANT blinks, answers* Well Im glad you arent gonna kill me... *Shane nods, eyes narrowed* You should...I had some ideas about it too...fire was involved...but onto other ones! So! ...You need help playing baby games huh? *Kobald and assailANT nod, and Shane rubs his chin* Hmmm...you came to the right guy...*Shane nods and turns to them* First things first...we must construct a Mayonase cannon to begin such games of playing... *Kobald and assailANT pause...look to each other...and then grin. Kobald replies* You really ARE the master! *assailANT adds* Teach us oh wise one! *Matthews nods firmly* I shall of course...however it will cost you...*assailANT sighs* Oh man...I gave away my soul last week...*Kobald pauses...then runs to the firdge, and brings back a Red Bull, handing it to Shane. Shane looks, and nods* This shall cover the cost...lets do this...*They all turn to Tasha...who looks completely confused and unknowing to whats about to happen...*

*About a half hour later...theres a hole in the wall of the living room, Mayonase on the ceiling, a Chicken walking aimlessly in the kitchen, Kobald is hanging from a ceiling fan, assailANT has a football helmet on backwords laying on the ground, presumably stolen from Touchdown's room, Tasha on his stomach, donning KISS makeup for some reason, as Shane Matthews just sits on the recliner...which is partly on fire, drinking his Redbull calmly* Ahhhhh...and that my friends, is how you do it right... *assailANT raises a hand weakly* Yep! *And it flops back down again. The Ceiling Fan breaks and Kobald flops back down, luckily on the couch* That was...AHA! *Shane nods* Indeed...the best AHA! Ever! I think the baby liked it too, I mean look at that face, so happy and distorted and twisted like shes really putting alot of effort into whatever joy she's hav- OH GOD! PLEASE TELL ME THAT ISNT WHAT I THINK IT IS!

*assailANT flails away and gets up, smacking into a wall due to the fact he cant see, leaving Tasha sitting on the ground...and then of course, what fills the air next. Shane blinks* ...Well...Im out of my field of study! *assailANT yanks the helmet off as Kobald points to him* You went to Baby watching school, you have to make that...SMELL...go away! AHA! *assailANT puts up his hands* No, thats not my job, thats combatANT's and he isnt here! Because we made sure to give combatANT the most disgusting jobs *combatANT twitches in the medical room asleep*

*Shane sighs...* This is a problem we know nothing about...its beyond all our range of detail, and skills...which means...*assailANT blinks* Which means what? *Shane sighs again taking out a cell phone* We have to call in...super specialists... *Kobald looks confused* SUPER specialists? *Shane nods* Yes, guys who you can call for any distress, guys who can do anything when given the call...I know men like this...so I must make the chance, and call them...*Kobald blinks* AHA! Who is it? *All Matthews does is grin, and dial a number*

*About ten minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Matthews head raises* They have arrived... *assailANT blinks* They who? *Matthews goes over to the door, and opens it...four demons like them, same average small size, stand there. The one in front is a heavier one, in black tights, a moustache and goatee, glasses, and a black top hat and a Black and white fake cigar. The second one is a taller lankier one, with a French like beret, cold and calculating eyes, and he is wearing a combat type of uniform. The third is one with long hair in a ponytail, a short trimmed beard, very...interesting goggles on his eyes, and a full body grey suit. The fourth is a skinny dirty blonde haired individual, in...an owl suit...yep...owl wings, and an owl head, he has big eyes like an owl though, with black around them. The one with the tophat grins in a nasily like voice only he can have* Greetings! We are The Submission Squad. Experts at anything and everything, and are always prepared. I am The Elegant Assasin, Pierre Abernathy. *The one in the beret stands straight and salutes* I am Pistol Danger, Evan Gelistico! *The one with the goggles flips up the lenses to reveal his eyes* I am Brainwave, Davey Vega. *The one in the owl suit blinks, and just says* Hoo... *Pierre motions* And thats Gary, our Barn Owl! *Kobald blinks at each of them...and turns to Matthews, who grins* Oh yeah...we called the right guys! HAHA! *assailANT scratches his head* Elegant Assasin...then am I the Elegant assailANT? *As assailANT ponders this, Pierre steps in with the rest of the Squad, and speaks up* So! Gentleman! We got your call, and of course we responded, and are ready for any and all dangers and problems! *Gelistico salutes* I have brought the grenades! *Vega grins* I brought the toothpaste! *Gary just blinks* Hoo... *Pierre turns* What do you mean you forgot the Chili Dogs? *Gary blinks* Hoo... *Pierre shouts* It was TOO your j- ...*he clears his throat getting back on track* Now then...what seems to be the problem fellows?

*Matthews nods, and points to Tasha. Pierre turns, and blinks* ...A baby? *Kobald nods* Uh huh! AHA! Thats it! *Gelistico blinks observing this place* This place is in a bit of ruin...and the baby, is your main priority? *assailANT nods* Uh huh! *Vega puts his goggles back down* Man we miss all the fun stuff...*Pierre sighs* So...what EXACTLY about the baby, is wrong? *Matthews looks a little uneasy* Wellll...*He whispers it in Abernathy's ear, Abernathy's eyes widen* UGH! NASTY! *Gelistico blinks* What? *Pierre whispers it to him* ...GUUUUH...*Vega blinks* What am I missing? *Gelistico whispers it in his ear* ...WHAT? *Gary cocks his head, and Vega whispers it to him, Gary looks confused* Hoo? *Pierre blinks* NO! The Baby didnt 'book a map'! How did it get THAT lost in translation? *Vega shrugs* Gelistico's weird accent? *Gelistico snaps* My accent is cool! *Vega shrugs* Well it would be cooler if I could understand it! *Gelistico* Oh yeah? Well those goggles are stupid! *Vega gasps...then droops. Gelistico pauses* I have gone too far... *Vega nods* You did... *Gelistico nods* Im sorry... *Vega looks to him* Ahhh I cant stay mad at you! *Their about to hug but Matthews interrupts* HEY! *The Submission Squad all turn, Matthews speaks up* Alright...we all know whats wrong...can you fix it? *Pierre grins* Yes...on one condition...our fee! *Matthews sighs* Whaddya want? *Pierre shrugs non chalantly* Oh nothing really, just some minor fees and some charges-wewantcontractsinCHIKARAPro-maybe a few dinner coupons- *Matthews cuts him off* Wait wait wait...what was that middle part? *Pierre shrugs* Oh the CHIKARA Pro contracts? Oh well thats no biggie right? *Matthews snorts* That aint my position Abstinant Assasin! *Pierre snaps* ELEGANT Assasin! *Matthews sighs* Whatever! *Pierre huffs* Well fine, if you cant do that, then we'll just take our services and- *Matthews sighs* Wait wait wait! ...Alright fine...Ill talk to Mandy, she likes me! I...think... *Pierre brightens* Really? You will? *Matthews nods* I dont go back on my promises! Except that one time...and Jagged lived so it was ok! *Pierre sighs, and nods* Alright...you have gotten the services of The Submission Squad! *assailANT cheers* Alright! I dont know who any of you are, and you all look kinda stupid, but I like you! *Vega grins* Thanks! ...Wait- *Pierre holds up a hand* Enough chit chat...we have a Baby to change...

*The group look at Tasha, who is now fussing due to the fact she isnt changed yet. Vega stares...and just asks* Is there a reason shes wearing KISS makeup? *Matthews holds up a hand* Its a long story involving cats and the letter Q I would rather not go into it... *Vega stares, and blinks* O...k then... *Pierre looks to the rest of the Squad* Alright, who's going to change her? *Vega turns* Oh I dont know, how about our leader? The Accumulated Assasin? *Pierre snaps* ELEGANT...and a leaders role should be dignified with greater tasks than this! *Vega blinks* ...You know I did always wonder that what DID make you the leader? *Pierre sighs* Look, we can stand here arguing statistics, or we can do the job! Gary what about you? *Gary turns his head* Hoo... *Pierre retorts* What do you mean it would effect your sense of smell? Owls big sense are EYES! Do Owls even have noses? *Vega nods* I think their on their beaks... *Pierre things* Thats a weird place for a nose isnt it? *Vega nods* Yeah, unless its like an invisible nose in that case- *Matthews cuts in again* HEY! *The Squad turns* The more we talk the WORSE thats gonna get, so make up your mind! *Gelistico puts up a hand* Ill do it then... *Pierre turns* Really? *Gelistico walks over grinning* Of course! I have endured the harshest of trainings. Cold weather, the hottest of deserts, being in the jungle with barely anything left to survive- *Pierre retorts* You never did any of that! Those were all survival shows on the Discovery Channel you watched and daydreamed about yourself being in those situations! *Gelistico snaps back* Well I felt their pain! So this shall be easy for me *He carefully unwraps Tashas diaper* See? There is nothing to- *Gelistico looks down at what he has to deal with, complimented with the scent, and he promptly falls over on his back out cold. Pierre rolls his eyes* Brilliant...

*Matthews shouts* Man down! Man down! *assailANT pulls his antenne* He was so young! And his name was cool! *Pierre sighs* He isnt dead, but now someone has to do the job he couldnt finish... *Vega bites his lip* ...Ill do it... *Kobald shouts* NO! AHA! YOU CANT! *Matthews shakes his head* Davey, you wont make it! *assailANT throws up his hands* There must be a better way! *Vega dismisses them and looks to the ground* No...I knew this day would come...the day I have to prove myself against all odds. This is my time...even if it is my last... *Matthews wipes his eyes* You're a good man Davey...a good man! *Kobald sobs as Davey starts stepping forward* If I dont make it back...tell my wife I love her...*Pierre folds his arms* You dont have a wife...*Kobald, assailANT, and Matthews all turn to him. Mattheews shouts* AW way to ruin the moment Angus Assasin! *Pierre groans* ELEGANT! And its a Diaper! *assailANT points* That brave soul is going into the abyss and he may not come back! Show some respect! *Pierre replies* But he REALLY doesnt have a wife! *Kobald growls* Bad Eureka Assasin! *Pierre screams* ELEGANT! And He'll be fine! *Matthews turns back with a worried look across his face* I sure hope so...

*Vega walks up, and carefully drags Gelistico away and to the wall, Gelistico coughs* It was...beyond my field of...endurance... *Davey nods patting him* Rest soldier, rest...I'll take it from here. *Gelistico nods and leans back as Vega walks back to Tasha, who's just sitting there quietly. Vega steps up cautiously and recoils* UUUGH...babies are not cute when this happens...and HOW are you just sitting there? *Tasha just stares at him like this isnt a big deal. Vega takes a step back, and takes in a breath holding it, and turns around, shuts his eyes, and goes for it! Matthews, assailANT, and Kobald all gasp collectively, as Abernathy just sighs, Gary is stoic throughout. After a moment of silence, Vega comes up, and he has the diaper! assailANT, Matthews and Kobald cheer. Vega flails with it, and chucks it so he can exhale, and it goes right to Pierre. Pierre catches it...then screams and runs arms flailing, chucking it to Kobald, who catches it, shrieks, and lobs it to Matthews. Matthews screams and chucks it to assailANT. assailANT screams* AHHH! BE GONE FOUL DEMON! *assailANT chucks it at a window, and the window shatters as it flies out. Pieerre stares* Wow...strong diaper... *Vega falls to his knees shaking as assailANT, Kobald, and Matthews all run over and pat his back. Matthews nods* You did good soldier...you did good *Vega nods taking breaths* Thanks...it...it was horrible...but I did it! *Kobald cheers* You did it! AHAHA! *assailANT* Three cheers for Goggle Man! Hip Hip- *Pierre cuts in* No...well, our jobs done, so I guess we'll be- *Matthews cuts him off* WAIT! It isnt done yet *Pierre sighs* What now? *Matthews continues* A diapers been changed, but a new one is needed *Pierre groans* Oh come on really? *Matthews shrugs* Well if you do Ill tell Mandy you are also a world renouned team that holds championships wherever you go... *Pierre sighs* Look I dont- ...Really? *Matthews nods* Really...I doubt she'll believe it but...really *Pierre thinks...then grins* Boys, lets finish this job! Where are the diapers? *Matthews points to Della room* I think their in there. Come on we'll find them eventually with all of us! *assailANT blinks* But...someone has to watch Baby...*Matthews thinks* Yeah...you're right. ...I got it!

*Five minutes later, Matthews nods as next to Tasha is now...Darkness...Crabtree...Matthews grins* Old people make the best Babysitters! *Crabtree groans* I should have been in bed five hours ago...*Matthews pats his shoulder* Ahhh you'll be fine! Dont worry we wont be long, besides, you've babysitted forever right? *Crabtree thinks* Yeah...but back in my day we actually sat on the babies...*Matthews nods* Well DONT do that! *Crabtree nods lazily as The Submission Squad, Kobald, assailANT, and Matthews all head into the bedroom distracted, leaving Tasha alone with Darkness Crabtree...*

*Crabtree sighs and picks Tasha up lazily and brings her into the living room, whats left of it, and fastens her a newspaper diaper* There we go...now I can read the printed word and you have...a temporary diaper at the same time. *He sets Tasha down on the floor and continues* Back in my day, we didnt have these new fangled newspapers, we just got news from shouting it to each other from across mountians, and of course there were the fire signals, oh the hoops of smoke I could send to other people. If you could have seen me in my prime you would have- zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...*Crabtree conks out asleep standing up. Tasha just stares, and looks around the room, and crawls out of it, through the kicken...out the unlocked and open back door and...out...*

*Meanwhile, Matthews, Kobald, assailANT, and Submission Squad have torn Della and Toms room apart. Matthews snorts* JEEZ! Where in the world could she have put the diapers!? *Pierre shrugs* How the heck should I know? I've never been in here! *Gelistico ruffles through the closet* She is an expert at hiding precious cargo...I admire that! *Kobald whimpers* We're never gonna find them AHA! HAHA! NO! *assailANT blinks, and turns his head...* Hey look, there they are! *Matthews turns, and the Diapers are right on Dellas dresser, in plain sight of everyone, but for some reason no one saw it, and the entire rest of the room is overturned. Vega blinks* Huh...how'd we miss that? *Gary shrugs* Hoo... *Pierre retorts* You should talk, you're an Owl...kind of...and your eyes are your best feature! *Matthews waves his good arm* Ah nevermind, their here, lets get 'em! *They get the diapers, and head back out, to see a sleeping Crabtree, and...no Tasha. assailANT blinks* ...Baby? *Kobald looks around* ...AHA...um... *Matthews walks up to Crabtree, and smacks him on the head, he immediatly wakes up and continues* -I sure was the best at making the smoke signals, of course fire was a new invention at the time- *Matthews yells* CRABTREE! *Crabtree turns* What? *Matthews points* WHERE is THE BABY!? *Crabtree turns to the spot where Tasha used to be...and turns back* ...Huh...must'a wondered off... *Pierre throws his hands up* Wandered off? What were you doing? *Crabtree shrugs* Napping... *assailANT shouts* NAPPING!? You had to watch baby! BAD OLD PERSON! *Crabtree groans* I TOLD you it was past my bedtime... *Matthews growls* FAN OUT! She might still be in the house! *The group fans out all over the house and well...if you thought it was a wreck before...*

*Meanwhile...Tasha crawls outside to the backyard, and beyond thanks to a hole in the fence, and keeps crawling. She doesnt exactly know where shes going, but shes just exploring. She crawls near a lakebank, and eventually finds her way through some marshland, and eventually bumps into something...a green lump of a creature, with arms and humanoid legs, and possibly s head buried underneath a moss like body like most of the rest of it. It turns silently, and Tasha looks up to it blinking. This, creature picks Tasha up and looks her over, and sniffs her quizzically. Tasha's nose crinkles a little at his bitter scent. The creature is still for a moment, then it wonders off, Tasha in arms as he continues inward into the Swamp...*

...

Note: You have NO idea how much fun Im having with this. Just wait, JUST wait until next chapter. I hope you are enjoying this little break as well, and if you are, leave a review here and or the 101 forum telling me so. Anyway, see you all next chapter, if you havent already guessed...its going to be a wild ride!


	47. Baby Crisis!

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 47: Baby Crisis!

Note: Whats going to happen? What more could happen? The answer? Is right below for you to read! Enjoy everyone!

...

*After a good twenty minutes of turning Dellas house upside down, they all regroup back to the living room, Crabtree sleeping on the overturned couch. Matthews shouts* Have we checked everywhere!? *Abernathy nods* Every nook and cranny of this place, she isnt anywhere to be found! *Matthews thinks, and asks* Did you check the cookie jar? *Pierre pauses* What? What makes you think a Baby could fit into that? *Matthews replies* When you want a cookie, you WILL get a cookie! I know this better than anyone! *assailANT checks, then shakes his head somberly* No baby in here either... *Matthews groans* Della is going to kill us! Especially you Crabtree! *Crabtree snores contently. Pierre retorts* Why is it his fault, it was YOUR bright idea to have al eight of us search one room and leave her with him! *Matthews replies* And it took all eight of us to find those diapers! *Davey Vega shivers* Can we...not mention Diapers for awhile? *Kobald whines* The babies lost forever! *The arguing continues, until Gelistico speaks up* ...Have we even looked outside yet? *The arguing immediately stops...and they turn to Gelistico, who shrugs* At this point I thought it would be the number one option other than screaming... *After a short pause, they all rush out of the room, Gary the Barn Owl quietly dragging Crabtree out as well. They quickly search the yard, and around it, and finally found a culprit, theres a hole in the fence. Kobald points* Baby could have gone out here! *Matthews comes over as does everyone else* Well...at this point we dont have any other leads...*Davey puts his goggles back on* Its time to go baby hunting boys... *they all squeeze through the hole in the fence...some easier than others...Pierre flails* COME ON! PUSH HARDER! Gary Push, Gelistico, Vega pull! TEAM EFFORT GUYS! *Eventually, they all make it through, and the search is on...*

*Meanwhile, in a shack i the middle of a swamp, theres a group of people, and one of them happens to be...Chuck Taylor! Contently relaxing on a chair in the broken down shack. There are two others with him, one is a short brown haired demon, well built in a suit talking about something on a cellphone, and arguing vehemently about it. The other is yet another demon like them, with shiny orange hair and sunglasses, currently limply laying on the table. Taylor chuckles* And thats why Orange Cassidy got the name 'Remmi Barfington III'...good story huh Drew? *The brown haired one, named Drew Gulak, is too busy talking on the phone* I dont care about what you think of their stock I dont think thats a good investment. ...No I have nothing against dairy prouducts but Ice Cream Bars with my face on them...I mean Im flattered but- ...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT WANT MY FACE...THEN WHO'S? ...*Drew angrily hands the phone to Chuck Taylor* I thought I told you to stop giving out my personal business lines? *Chuck just grins and takes the phone* Hello? Yes this is Chuck Taylor, leader of the Gentlemans Club, Handsome member of F.I.S.T., Gentleman of Kentucky, what can I do you for? ...Hmmmmm...no sorry, kids eating my face isnt something Im that interested in, but thanks anyway! *Chuck hangs up, and turns to Gulak, who doesnt look happy. Chuck arched an eyebrow* What? *Gulak growls* You dont even put my face on the official Gentlemans Club T-Shirt...but you take my cards, and give them to people promoting YOURSELF over me? *Chuck just pats him on the shoulder* Drew Drew Drew...theres a good explanation for why I would do something like this...come back in about fifteen minutes and Ill have it! *Gulak's fists clench* Chuck Taylor I swear Im going to- *Chuck turns ignoring him* Hey look, Swamp Monsters back! *Gulak groans* Oh joy, how I missed the odor...

*Swamp Monster trudges in, Tasha in arms, and gently plops her on top of Cassidy's stomach. Cassidy gurgles twitching as Tasha just blinks. Chuck sits up* Swamp Monster, what did you bring back this time? *Drew sighs* If its another dead Raccoon I am NOT throwing it away this time! *Chuck goes up to the table* No its not that its...a BABY! *Drew turns* A Baby? *Chuck nods* Yes...GUH I HATE CHILDREN! Swamp Monster, why couldnt you bring back another dead raccoon!? *Swamp Monster slumps a bit. Taylor sighs and pats him* Its alright...*he turns back to the baby and rubs his chin a little* So...we have a baby...you know it looks a little familiar. *he peers closer* ...GYAH! *Leaps back into Swamp Monsters arms* Thats the kid that Crazy Lady who called me Chuck Norris once-still thank her by the way-has at ringside all the time! *Drew shrugs* So whys it out here? *Chuck blinks, pondering that a moment* ...I dont know...Swamp Monster...have you been breaking into peoples houses again? I told you...if you do that bring back money or diamonds only! *Swamp Monster shakes his head, Chuck stares, and turns back to the baby* So...you just found it walking in the swamp? *The Swamp Monster grunts a yes. Chuck rubs his chin again, an idea seems to be forming up there...and he grins* Drew...*Drew sighs* What now? *Taylor continues* I think I found a good business proposal for you... *Drew folds his arms* Go on...*Chuck begins explaining whatever he has planned, and Drew's face begins growing into a smile*

*Meanwhile, this...gaggle of friends if you can call them that, begins searching far and wide for Tasha. assailANT has the bright idea that maybe she would be attracted to the pretty lights, so they head into the city and search for her. Kobald searches the sewers, The Submission Squad search the stores, assailANT calls her name...which is 'Baby' to him, and Crabtree sleeps in the middle of the road, causing a traffic problem until Matthews with one good arm, drags him away*

*They all regroup, except for one, which Shane points out* Wheres that...Owl thing? *Pierre blinks* Oh Gary? Searching the skies. *assailANT blinks* He can fly? *Pierre hesitates* Wellllll...not really fly so much as...climb a streetlight and look around...and sometimes- *On cue Gary plops right next to them from the above streetlight* -...do that...you ok Gary? *Gary replies* Hoo... *Pierre nods grinning* Excellent! *assailANT wrings his hands* Ooooh, we're never gonna find her! I've failed as a Babysitter! FAILED! *Kobald whimpers* No, Kobald failed...Kobald was watching her first...should have watched better! *Matthews sighs* No...its my fault...I called the Submission Squad *Pierre sighs* No its- HEY! *Gelistico sniffles* We're never going to get into CHIKARA...*Pierre snaps* Shut up Evan, it was one match three years ago! They still couldnt hate us right? *A portal opens from somewhere, and a tomato flies through and smacks Pierre in the back of the head, a voice says from it* You stink Submission Squad! *Before disappearing. Pierre stares...then cries* We're never going to get our revenge! Never! Ever ever! *Davey's lip quivers* Now Pierre dont cry, you're the Mannequin Assasin! If you cry...Gelistico will start crying, then I'll start...WAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA! *Pretty soon the entire group is crying over this, except Crabtree who lifts his head from his nap a moment to comment* ...Bunch'a babies...*And he back to sleep*

*Shane sniffles and shakes his head* No...NO! We are better than this! *Pierre turns to him depressed* How? We're the lowest of the low. Who knows where the baby is now... *Matthews replies* Lowest of the low!? Come on you're the Submission Squad! *Gelistico lowers his head* Exactly, we cant do a match at King of Trios right, and we cant even watch a child right...*Matthews shakes his head* Oh come on! That match was years ago! So some people dont let go of grudges, so that follows you for the rest of your lives, so you- *Pierre interrupts* Are you going anywhere with this? *Matthews nods* Yes give me a second! ...But you guys have improved right? *Pierre pauses* Well...I surely think so... *Matthews nods* And you helped alot today, I mean, Davey, you changed that diaper like a pro! *Davey sniffles* You...really think so? *Matthews nods* YES! Of course you did, and Gelistico, you stared danger in the face and laughed, and fainted like no man has ever fainted before! *Gelistico pauses...then laughs a little* I did didnt I? *Matthews turns to Abernathy* And Pierre, you're the Elegant Assasin! *Pierre snaps* Thats ELE- ...Yeah...I am! *Matthews turns* And Gary...you're an Owl! ...OWLS ARE COOL! *Gary perks up a but, flaps his fake wings. Matthews turns to Kobald* Kobald, you beat Dragonfly, and you're a great wrestler. You have a whole career ahead of you! You just have to hang in there! *Kobald rubs an eye, then nods grinning. Matthews turns again* assailANT...I dont hate you as much as I did before! If you werent a part of GEKIDO, I wouldnt still have the thoughts of stabbing your face with a fork in my head, but you're great too! *assailANT beams* I feel fulfulled! *Matthews gathers them up* So we're gonna find Tasha! We're gonna bring her home to her Mom, and we're gonna do it the only way we know how...calmly and efficiently...*Everyone looks around puzzled, until Shane laughs* Naw Im kidding! Not gonna lie not many of you may make it back alive...*Theres a silence...before another group laugh. Gelistico snickers* Good one Matthews! *Matthews laughs* Yeah...*eyes shift and he clears his throat* So, are we ready? *They all cheer, Matthews shakes his head* No! Submission Squad, Kobald, assailANT, Crabtree, I said, ARE. YOU. RRREEEEAAADDDDDYYYY!? *They cheer louder* Then...for the thousands not in attendance...for the millions that are not watching at home...mainly for us because I think this is cool *assailANT nods* Yeah it is! *Vega agrees* So cool! *Matthews continues* LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLETS GET READY TO SSSSSSSEARCH FOR THIS BABAAAAAAAAAY! *They cheer loudly more alive than they've ever been. Crabtree lifts up his head* Huh? ...Oh yeah yay and...yeah...*He goes back to sleep. Matthews nods* Alright...first thing we should do...ask some locals! A baby walking down the sidewalk, shouldnt be too hard to find! *They all agree, and their off! They do ask some people, but they havent seen a baby...some havent even seen them before, so there is some running and screaming. However it doesnt stop them, they continue the searh, and eventually get to the partof the city thats, more run down, and is just outside of the swampy marsh area not many people go into. But of course, they go to ask people there.*

*Matthews scans the area* Alright, no luck so far, but we dont give up right boys!? *A combined cheer and Mattthews nods* Yeah thats right! Now Im sure there is someone around here that can help us! Do you guys see anyone walking around? *Pierre looks around* Nope... *Vega scans the streets with his goggles* Results show nothing...*Gelistico nods* The same... *Matthews sighs* Dont worry, Im sure theres something around- *Kobald cuts him off* Hey the Owl guy he's looking at something HAHA! *Matthews blinks* Huh? *Everyone turns to Gary who is...blankly staring upward at something. Pierre blinks* Thats weird...Gary doesnt normally stare off into space at this hour...*assailANT blinks* Maybe he's looking at something? *Matthews gets a lightbulb* Or someONE! Vega, enhance those goggle specs! *Pierre frowns* Hey! Im the Submission Squad leader, I'LL be giving the orders thank you...*Pierre clears his throat*...Vega enhance those goggle specs! *Matthews sighs as Vega does, trying to trace where Gary's sight is leading...eventually it DOES lead to something...or like Shane said someONE! Vega reports* Theres definitely something...out there...I think its a...person on a...lightpost? *Matthews blinks* ...I'd question why...but nows not the time! Come on, lets go! *They all head that way, and Gary slowly struts behind, still staring at it, never breaking*

*Eventually, they come to said lightpost...and they find that someone is on it. This someone is a demon like them, same size, except this time...its a girl. Shes in the same...interesting bird getup like Gary, except with a blonde feathered cloak and helmet, barefoot as well. Round brown eyes adorn her face, not as big as Gary's but round, with a straight nose, long blonde hair also currently peeking out of the back of the helmet as well , she's perched on the street lightpost silently looking onward into the star covred sky. Matthews looks up to her* ...Um...well thats interesting... *Pierre blinks* ...Wait theres actually more than one demon who does that? *Vega shrugs* Theirs alot of demons out there...I mean look what we have...*assailANT beams* Im am Ant! *Vega nods* Yes, yes you are...so yeah, birdwomen doesnt particularly surprise me... *Matthews shrugs, and calls up* Um...excuse me? *The girl blinks, and her eyes drift down to Matthews below. Matthews continues* Um...sorry to disturb your...star gaziung or...lightpost perching or whatever...but...we wanted to ask you something if thats alright... *The girl looks down to him...she ruffles her 'feathers' slightly, and she hops off of the lightpost, diving down headfirst. Matthews and the entire party all collectively gasp and cringe back, thinking shes going to badly hurt herself, but she gently turns her body upward, and planets her feet on the ground. Matthews jaw drops, along with he rest of the crews as she mearly stands, and gently preens her 'feathers' under one arm. Matthews blinks* O...k...then...so, I'm Shane Matthews, and we're...do we have a group name yet? *Pierre shakes his head* I dont think we do... *assailANT raises his hand* Oh I know! How about 'assailANT and the Creed'? *Matthews stares* ...No...*assailANT droops, Matthews sighs* If we have a name I dont think it should include 'and', we're one collective group of...whatever we are...*Matthews shakes his head* AH NEVERMIND...not importiant right now! *Though he keeps 'The Red Bull Blitzkrieg' in his mind for later, he speaks up again* Anyway, we're looking for something, if you've seen it...*The girl stares at them, and cocks her head* ...Coo? *Matthews pauses* ...Oh perfect...she even TALKS like the Owl? *Pierre speaks up* TECHNICALLY...Gary says 'Hoo'...she's saying 'Coo' *Matthews throws up his good hand* Theres actually a language difference? *Gelistico nods* It would appear so... *Matthews takes a deep breath...and calms down* Ok! ...Miss...Bird, can you understand me? *The girl stands there a moment, kicking the ground a bit with a foot...but she finally does nod. Matthews sighs a bit relieved* Alright, so we can ask this question then...have you seen a baby walking around anywhere? *The girl stares at him again, Matthews tries to be more specific* Curly brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, may or may not still have KISS makup on her face? *The girl stares...and after another moment shakes her head silently. Matthews droops* Aw man! Well there goes that possible lead...

*Gary eventually strides back into the group, staring at this girl bird. The girl blinks, and turns to him for a second. Gary ruffles his feathers a bit, looking away slightly and silently. She stares at him a moment longer, before turning back to Matthews, who shrugs* Oh well, thank you for your help...um...whats your name? *She stares again, and cocks her head. Matthews sighs, she doesnt seem to talk so looks like he wont be finding that out. However...she begins to stride over to assailANT. assailANT blinks* Um...*She rears back her head, and slams it into his skull, without even a hint of emotion shown. assailANT stares, and then he flops over. The girl blinks, and rubs her head on wing a bit, before strutting off. Gary staring after. Matthews stares* ...The HELL was that for? *assailANT does eventually come to and stand up, Kobald asks* Are you alright? *assailANT nods* Yeah...I think so. ...I think she...sent her words into me or something... *Pierre blinks* ...Sent them into you? *assailANT nods* Yeah like...psycologically with her mind or something... *Matthews stares* ...Alright I'll accept that...did she say anything? *assailANT nods* Yeah she told me her name I think! *Matthews nods* Alright then, what is it? *assailANT rubs his head* It's Sapphire...the 'Feral Pigeon'! *Matthews blinks* She's a Pigeon...or...pretending to be...Pigeon Demon? ...Whatever! Im thinking about this too hard! Alright...so we know her name...I guess the feral part is the headbutting people like a lunatic. Anyway...we've wasted enough time on this, lets get going and look somewhere else! *The group begins their search once more...except Gary, who is still staring after Sapphire. Vega calls* Come on Gary, dont fall behind! *Gary shakes his head, and quickly falls back into place in the group. Sapphire from an alleyway, can be seen staring after Gary as well as he rejoins them and they walk off. She shivers slightly* Burrrr...*With that, she struts down the alleyway silently, the feral pigoen she apparently is...unless that was assailANT's concussion talking...*

*After that pause, their back at it again, and Matthews once again asks* Any place that might be ok to look? *assailANT scans, then points* Oh, dark alleys are always good to search! *Matthews nods* Good plan blue ant! Any objections!? *Vega shakes his head* Nope, luckily *puts his goggles down* I got my nightvision specs put into these the other day. Yep with this I will be able to see- *Vega walks right into a building wall and falls over dazed. Pierre rolls his eyes* This is why we save receipts Vega... *Gelistico peers over to it* It looks like there may be a small light coming from it sir! *Pierre turns to him* Excellent Vega, lights usually mean people, so I second the search in that said alley! *Kobald grins* Kobald loves alleys! Rats are always in alleys and Kobald loves Rats! *Gary nods in agreement. Matthews and company go over to the said alleyway, and notice something pinned to the outside wall, its a sign of some sort. Matthews cocks his head* What the? Whats that say? *Vega rubs his head* I got this one...*Pierre retorts* Like you had that lampost? *Vega growls* Shut up...*he walks over and reads* Its...ritten in different colored marker...it reads 'Come see CCW, Cream of the Crop Wrestling, right down this alley! You better hurry, tickets are almost sold!' *Matthews blinks* Did they run out of room to put 'Sold Out'? *Vega blinks* No it...just says sold...like...tickets are almost sold period... *Matthews rubs his head* Uuuuuuuh...well...if its some sort of wrestling thing, maybe some guys have seen Tasha around from there! Its worth a shot right? *They all nod, and Matthews continues* Alright then, lets see this...CCW and see if they've seen our baby! *They all head down the alley to this subsequent 'CCW' show, unknown what might be around the corner*

*After a minute or so of walking down the alley, they see...a cheaply set up...ring? It must be a ring...its actually a bunch of traffic cones with ropes tied around them, and a cheap cardboard entrance. 'CCW' is written on that entrance, crooked, but thats what it says. Matthews blinks* Ummmm...is this it? *Pierre looks around* ...I didnt think any place could look cheaper than our hideout- I mean this looks increadibly cheap! *Gelistico rolls his eyes* Nice cover... *Matthews scans the area* Ummmm...well...is there anyone even- *A voice speaks over an intercom...kind of...it sounds more like a paper blowhorn* Ladies and Gentleman! Its time for Cream of the Crop Wrestling! CCW! 'Night of the Alleycat!' *assailANT nods* Great name! *The voice continues* Now, if you'll please welcome, a man who needs no introduction...but...heres one anyway! The 37 time, reigning, and defending CCW champion, The Rising Flame, Leslie Butterscotch! *Matthews blinks* ...Butterscotch? *Kobald licks his lips* Mmmm...Butterscotch! *Matthews waves a hand* Dont get any ideas I think its a person...not made of Butterscotch *Kobalds ears droop* Aaaaaw...

*A figure comes through the 'entrance', normal demon size, skinny, long black hair, with a dark tanned skin, donning a black robe and white tights, a belt around his waste, rather cheap looking with 'CCW' printed on it. He gets into the 'ring', and poses...though he looks over, and faulters a bit...he might actually be a little surprised to see an actual group of people there, but he regains his composure and...well he doesnt have a mic so he just talks* So! It seems we have a packed house tonight! Thats good, because they wouldnt want to miss this once in a lifetime event! *Gelistico nods mumbling* Oh this looks once in a lifetime alright...*Leslie continues* For tonight, the 37 time and reigning CCW champion, The Rising Flame, which is me, will defend his title, which he has held 37 times beforehand, in an open challenge to any and all comers! *Gelistico looks over to Pierre pleadingly at the call of a challenge, but Pierre puts up a hand, he wants to see where this is going, Gelistico promptly droops. Leslie continues* So...who's it going to be!? *The group all look to the entrance...they honestly dont know...*

*Another figure comes through, lanky and pasty white, another demon. Short brown hair, and in nothing but tights and wrestling boots. He stands in the 'entrence and...slowly swivels his hips back and forth. The entire group just stares, until Vega speaks up* Amphibious Assasin? *Abarnathy blinks* Yeah? *Vega just stares* ...What are we looking at? *Abernathy just shakes his head* Something far beyond my realm of expertise... *The figure steps into the 'ring', and continues to do that hip swivel, until Leslie speaks up again* Well well well, if it isnt my arch rival in the world of CCW, Dapper Donnie, or should I say, Avery Boysenberry! *The one called Avery turns to Leslie, after noticing the group that has gathered, and stares him down, Leslie continues* So its you then? You want to face me for the gold? *Gelistico whispers to Matthews* They do know thats a cardboard belt ri- *Matthews shushes him* I wanna see where this is going... *Leslie continues* So, is that whats its going to be Dapper Donnie? *Avery grins, and nods* You bet...that title needs a new waste...one that can do this...*He does that hip swivel again. assailANT cocks his head* Its almost...hypnotic in a way- *Kobald cuts him off covering his eyes* Dont look directly at it! AHA! *Leslie nods* Then its settled, time to settle this...once and for all! *Leslie takes off his robe, and holds up his belt, he puts it to the side, and they begin circling the ring, after a moment, Leslie makes a motion to an imaginary bell ringer, and that apparently starts the match.*

*Leslie and Avery lock up, and thats when Matthews stops it* Hey! You two! *Leslie turns in mid grapple* Not to worry loyal fans, autographs and pictures will come at intermission! *Leslie continues the grapple, and Shane sighs* No, not that, look I wanted to talk to you about- *Leslie looks again cutting him off* Signed 8x10's? Of course those will be sold too! *Matthews growls* No, not that either, look, I was wondering if you had seen- *Leslie cuts him off again* Seen the best of CCW DVD on sale at SmartMarkVideo? Why yes I have- *Matthews just shouts* NO! NO, WE ARENT HERE FOR YOUR STUPID SHOW! JEEZ! *Leslie and Avery freeze...then break their grapple, and turn. Leslie blinks* ...You're not? *Matthews sighs* No! We werent here to see your show, we we're here to ask you if you've seen someone! *Leslie stares...then droops, as does Avery. Matthews pauses* ...Ooooh...I did one of my 'Fly off the handle and yell alot' moments didnt I? *assailANT nods* Like a pro!

*Matthews sighs* Look, guys its not that we dont care its that, we just didnt come for your show ok? *Leslie sighs* We should have handed out more flyers...or posted more posters. How is anyone supposed to know about CCW if we cant get the word out? *Pierre looks around* Perhaps...not fighting in a dingy alleyway? *Leslie blinks* ...I thought it would add to the mood *Matthews rubs his forehead* You're wrestling near garbage cans thats not a mood setter guys... *Leslie replies* Well it shouldnt matter the venue, because whereever The Rising Flame, and Dapper Donnie compete, it should be sold out! *Gelistico folds his arms* Well we havent even heard of you, so there! *Leslie pauses* ...You havent? *Gelistico shakes his head* Nope. *Avery and Leslie look at each other, and droop again. assailANT slaps Gelistico over the head* Ow! What was that for? *assailANT replies* For being a dummy... DUMMY! *Matthews sighs* Look...you guys are wrestlers right? *Leslie looks up* Well...yeah...we're the hottest free agents on the market, The Flames of Love! *assailANT nods* Ooooh, I get it! *Leslie continues* Yes the Flames of Love! Burning up the charts faster than people can even see, on a one way train and nothings gonna stop us? Isnt that right Avery? *Avery nods* You bet... *Leslie asks* And what are we going to do to any competition in our way? *Avery pauses, then replies* We're...gonna dance...*He again, hip swivels. Matthews sighs* Look guys...if you really are a great talent, Im sure you know alot of things right? *The Flames of Love nod. Matthews continues* Alright...so...have you seen anything suspicious around? Possibly a baby crawling around anywhere? *The Flames of Love look at each other...then shake their heads. Matthews and the entire group droops, but then Avery speaks up* But...that Swamp Monster thing went by...*Matthews looks up* Swamp-what? *Avery nods* Yeah...me and Leslie were down by the lake doing our pre warm up match stretching for the big show...saw the Swamp Monster go by...*Leslie thinks* Wait...did you say baby? *Matthews nods repeatedly. Leslie thinks* I think...I saw that thing cradling something when it went into the swamp, I dont know what it was but- *Matthews grabs him and pulls him eye to eye, simply saying* Take us there...now...*Leslie blinks* But...what about the- *Matthews groans* Forget about the show! Look...guys...if you help us...we might be able to help you! *Leslie blinks* What do you mean? *Matthews continues* If you help us find this thing, then not only can you come along...but Im a wrestler at CHIKARA *Avery stares, and finally he sees it* Dude...you're Shane Matthews! *Matthews nods* I know! And...I might be able to put a word in for you two! *Leslie pauses* ...Really? *Matthews nods. Avery turns to Leslie* Leslie...this is it...this is our shot at the big time! *Leslie looks about stunned that this offer came around so abruptly, but he brushes himself off, and nods* Alright, the Flames of Love accept this offer...*Hes clearly holding in his exctiement. Matthews nods* Alright good, lead the way *Leslie nods and he and Avery start down the alley. Pierre sneaks up to Matthews, whispers* Are we really letting them in too? *Matthews nods* Yeah they seem like nice boys...plus, that Swamp Monster thing sounds tough...nice to have meatshields right? *Pierre thinks...then grins* Aaaaah, you are smarter than you look *Matthews nods* Yeah...get that alot! *Another quick snippet, Crabtree rejoins the group, Vega looks over to him* Where have you been? *Crabtree just replies* Bathroom...low quality stuff here...*Vega blinks* But...there isnt a bathroom anywehere around here all there is is trash...cans...*Vega blinks...and decides not to think about it further, as they begin down the alley, and to the outer part of town, near the marsh, Leslie points* It went in there..,*Matthews nods* I see...looks like a place a Swamp Monster would hang. So boys...are we ready to rumble? *They all nod looking prepared as they'll ever be. Matthews grins* Good...lets move! *Matthews leads the way as the rest of this gaggle of misfits fallows into the marsh*

*Pierre sighs* This is not exactly how I thought I'd spend today but...oh well...*Gelistico chuckles* Oh Aardvark Assasin, dont be worried, I am trained in all the arts of any land trek. This is absolutely nothing to someone like- AUGH! What did I just step in? Guh its in my shoe! ITS IN MY SHOE! *Gelistico flails as Pierre shakes his head. Crabtree looks around* Feh, back in my day this was the talk of the town, until that whole 'getting legs' thing came around, then it was all about walking and being on dryer land...*Vega turns to him, and just asks* How old are you exactly? *Crabtree shrugs* Older than you whipper snappers I know...*Vega sighs* Well THATS obvious! *Kobald laughs skipping around. assailANT turns to him* You like the swamp? *Kobald grins rolling around* AHA! It reminds Kobald of a simpler time! *Matthews nods* Well those are over now, theres nothing simple about this, you have me, a handsome injured leader, A Goblin, a Blue Ant, four guys who are a Submission Squad with different sets of skills one of them being an Owl, a REALLY old guy, and...*Matthews stares as Avery swivels his hips* ...whatever I'm supposed to call that...anyway! Onward we go! *Leslie grins and taps Avery on the shoulder* I think he complimented you Avery *Avery nods* Its all in the hips...

*Eventually, after walking through this mucky landscape, they come across something, it looks like a Shack, right in the middle of the swamp. Matthews blinks* Well...thats not the best place to put something? *Kobald gasps* Are you kidding? AHA! I would love that to be Kobalds house! *assailANT rubs his chin* A good summer home I bet... *Matthews sighs* Anyway...lets go to it. Maybe whoever lives there, if anyone lives there, will know what this...Swamp Monster thing is...*They walk over to this shack in the middle of the swamp, and Matthews knocks. No answer...then he knocks again. Eventually, someone opens the door, irritably shouting* What What What? We are in the middle of shooting a very importiant- *Its Chuck Taylor...and he freezes when he sees the group, and leans in the doorway with a grin immediately* Oh! Well...look what the Swamp threw up! *Matthews blinks* ...Chuck Taylor...what are you doing here? *Chuck looks away a bit* Oh ummm...you know just, everyday ordinary Chuck Taylor stuff! *Matthews blinks* ...What IS that exactly? *Chuck growls* None of your beeswax! Now whaddya want? *Matthews sighs* We're looking for a Baby, Dellas, dark skinned, poofy brown curly hair, liquid brown eyes- *assailANT sniffles* I MISS HER! *Kobald whines* ME TOO! *Chuck rolls his eyes and shrugs* Nope, havent seen her... *Matthews sighs* Well...have you seen a Swamp Monster thing anywhere? *Chuck shakes his head* Nope, no Swamp Monsters in this swamp far as Ive seen. Just Chuck Taylor, a crummy shack, and swampland. The American Dream...*Kobald nods* I agree... *Matthews grumbles* Fine, we'll leave you to...whatever it is Chuck Taylor's do... *Chuck nods* You best do that! *The group begins walking away, until they hear a noise from the cabin, a sort of light 'Baa' which eminates from the Cabin. The entire group freezes, and turns back. Chuck blinks, sweatdropping a little* Uhh...that was me. Yeah sometimes I do a random Baa every now again. ...Baa! See? Cant control myself. *assailANT's antenne perk up* That...sounded like- *Chuck shakes his head* Nope, theres nothing here. Believe me I would tell you if there was of course. Im the most trustworthy guy around! *Matthews stares a bit longer, then turns again as does the rest of the group, until...Gulak comes out* Yo Chuck! This idea is perfect, that Kid is going to make us so riiiiiii- *Chuck promptly puts Gulak in a stranglehold as the entire group slowly turns back around. Chuck stares at them...grins...and shoves Gulak back into the shack and shouts* NO ONE SEES THE WIZARD! before slamming the door and locking it. Taylor sighs* Well...I think that that went rather well...

*Two seconds pass, and the door FLIES off its hinges, and through the far wall, and in steps Kobald...who is now a Blood Red color, different from his usual blue. His eyes filled with crazy anger, and foaming at the mouth. He slowly turns to Taylor, who gulps a bit* Um...nice...whatever the hell you are...*Kobald roars and pounces at Chuck, who throws Gulak in the way, Kobald and Gulak collide, and Gulak yelps as they both fall to the ground. The rest storm in, and Tasha is at the far end of the room, in...a bunch of clothing. Baby sized T-Shirts, shorts, hats, buttons, wristbands, all of it saying 'The Gentlemans Club' on it. assailANT screams* BABY! GET THE BABY! *Gelistico roars* CHARGE MEN! CHAAARGE! *Leslie adds in* Never let the flame die! *Avery adding* DANCE FOREVER! *They all rush the baby, but are knocked back, by an angry Swamp Monster, who roars flailing and backing them off. Kobald gets out from underneath Gulak, on all fours, still red, growling at Swamp Monster, who growls back in a tense standoff. Taylor gets up calmly and steps into the fray* Gentleman...I believe its time for you to leave *Matthews roars* BULL PUCKEY! THATS OUR BABY! *Taylor raises an eyebrow* YOU'RE BABY? Hmmmm...thats funny, because I didnt see a name on her anywhere! Do you Gulak? *Gulak gets up glaring at Kobald* I dont think so Chuck...but do you see a name in her now? *Chuck laughs* Oh YES I do! I see The Gentlemans Club! *The entire group gets a dark glare. Chuck folds his arms* Thats right, the kids ours now. Property liscensed and owned, thanks to having a good business friend! *Drew mumbles* Who STILL isnt on the shirt...*Taylor continues* But, you can just run home to Mommy Della and tell her that the kids ours now ok? Im sure we can give her some visitation rights when we're done with her tapings of Gentlemans Club Episodes. Say...three months from now? *Kobald is all but feral at this point. assailANT is holding him back, he speaks up* You're a BAD MAN Chuck Taylor! *Taylor grins sheepisly dragging a foot* Aw shucks...I know! Hahahaha! Now, if you'll excuse us. We're in the middle of a shoot!*

*The title screen Orange Cassidy Movie Reviews pops up with some rock music, and it cuts to Cassidy, lazily holding Tasha, with a picture of Paranormal Activity Four in the corner, he sniffs* ...The Baby wasnt scared...*The title screen pops up again with the music, and thats it...Taylor grins* Oh I can smell this money rolling in. Matthews yells* You think we're gonna let you get away with this?! *Abernathy chimes in* The SubmissionSquad backs down from no man, especially YOU! *Taylor sighs* Are you STILL here? Swamp Monster, show them out! *Swamp Monster roars, and tries to shove them out, and isnt doing a bad job at it, until Matthews finally shouts* WAAAAAAIT! *Taylor growls* Oh what is it now? *Matthews breathes a second, then strikes something up* You like deals...right? *Taylor pauses, and turns* Listening, keep my attention...*Matthews points to the baby* A match...for her. I dont care what it is, We will all fight you if we have to. Whoever wins, gets the baby! *Taylor snickers* You cant even compete *Matthews growls* I got nine others behind me willing to fight for this kid! Do you? *Taylor pauses...he blinks, and realizes he doesnt...yet. Taylor grins a second* Ok...you want a match? All of you? For this kid? *They all roar an unintelligable babble that can only be taken as a yes. Taylor nods* Fine, Ill be back. Swamp Monster! Guard them! Gulak, keep making money, Caassidy, hold the baby. *Taylot leaves through the hole created in the back of the shack by Kobald, and quietly leaves through the swamp. The Swamp Mponster growls. Kobald has calmed back to his blue self, but he is more than still peeved. Leslie and Avery kind of wonder what they have gotten themselves into, but this is the big time, so they arent backing down. The submissionsquad all look fierce. Abernathy with his fists up, Vega with his goggles, Gelistico with his hands togeather like a gun, and Gary with his chest puffed out to look bigger. assailANT is next to Kobald and Matthews at the front, glaring the darkest, and Crabtree is in the back, snoozing. This all goes on, uninterrupted, for a good 45 minutes. After awhile Pierre just asks* Alright...did he just leave us to be eaten by this Swamp Monster? *Drew sighs* If he did...again...I'll kill him...

*After a few more minutes, Chuck talks back in through the hole in the wall grinning* Alright, once again, Chuck Taylor gets things done! *Drew blinks* Wait...you did something business related...alone? *Chuck nods* Oh yeah! *Drew pauses...then asks shakily* Please...tell me Im not going to be on a plane to Mexico in five minutes...*Chuck laughs* Oh come on Drew thats only happened...three times that I know of...*Drew sighs* Just...tell me whats happening? *Chuck grins* Why dont you see your yourself? FOLLOW CHUCK TAYLOR! *Chuck leaps through the hole in the wall, and since Cassidy with the baby follows, everyone else does too. In a minute or so...they see a clearing of land...surrounded by chairs...and...a ring. Not just any ring...a CHIKARA ring...in the middle of a Swamp. Matthews gawks* How did you- *Taylor interrupts* Oh I didnt...Mandy did...I told her about the whole situation, she thinks its fabulous for a business deal since WiF was a short show! *Pierre blinks* Wait...what are you saying? *Taylor continues* Mandy has gotten the ring set up, the ref, the crowds on the way, and live cameras. We're havin' ourselves a match. Winner gets the baby. *Matthews snorts* Alright, Im gonna kick your- *Taylor holds up a hand* Not you, Mandy isnt lettiny you compete until your arm is better. so NYAH NYAH! *Matthews grinds his teeth* So...what IS happening? *Taylor snickers* Oh...just a little something in the realm of CHIKARA thats called...

A Cibernetico...

*Matthews freezes. Kobald blinks* A Cibernetico? *assailANT blinks* But I dont have a computer... *Pierre points to Vega* Vega, analysis and definition, now! *Vega puts his goggles down and makes 'boop and beep noises while tapping them* A Cibernetico is a match which pits a team vs another in an elimination style match until only one is left. Every team is in a batting order, when someone tags out or leaves the ring, the next entrant enters, and you go to the back of the order, and so on, until you yourself are eliminated. If an entire opposing team is eliminated, there can only be one winner, so you may have to fight your own team members to win the match yourself! *assailANT blinks* You're goggles got all that? *Vega shrugs* Wellllll...Im also a big CHIKARA Fan and I study u-*Abernathy elbows him* OW-Uh I mean...I always take the time to study the enemy! *assailANT blinks, and nods* Ooooh, I get it! *Taylor sighs* Yes, anyway! Cibernetico! If I win, I get soul custody of the baby! If you win, you get soul custody, but you wont. Because your team is a bunch of losers! *Mastthews shouts* Well you dont even have a full team, last I checked, theres nine of us...capable...and four of you! *Taylor laughs again as Gulak, Cassidy with the baby, and Swamp Monster re-gather around him* Oh you think so...just so happens, Chuck Taylor has friends in low places...*Taylor whistles, and out of the brush comes Icarus, Johnny Gargano, Los Ice Creams, and Frightmare. Matthews, as well as the entire group, is unnerved at this. Matthews asks* WAIT! How did you get Los Ice Creams involved in this? ...And Frightmare? *Taylor grins* They owed me one... *Matthews blinks* ...How could...they- *Taylor cuts him off* Eh, dont think about it too hard. Oh and by the way, theres another little deal I struck into the negociations. If you win, you get the kid, no questions asked, but if WE win, not only do we get the kid, but you have to promote the Gentlemans Club 24/7! Im talking merch, hats, T-Shirts, EVERYTHING...you're my personal billboards...*The group falls silent, and Taylor grins* You got a Cibernetico to prepare for, as for my team, we're a tight knit group! Unlike your little rag tag mess. So get your goodbye speeches to the Kid ready, because you wont be seeing her again! *Taylor laughs regrouping with his team, as the crowd starts to funnel in.*

*Matthews whistles as he looks over his team, who all dont look too happy or confident right now. He clears his throat* So! ...We found the baby! *Pierre growls* yeah we found her, and now we're roped into a Cibernetico where if we lose, we lose the Baby, we lose ANY chance at CHIKARA, we lose EVERYTHING! *Matthews barks* We aint gonna lose! *Leslie rubs the back of his head* Yeah...but...they have some really tough guys...and that swamp thing... *Matthews waves a hand* But we're tougher! And Kobald will eat that Swamp Monster, right Kobald? *Kobald growls and nods* KOBALD GETS BABY BACK! *Matthews rallies the team* Look! You guys are the lowest of the low. Backyarders fighting in allies, degrated and humiliated wrestlers that have never been able to live down one night for years, a blue Ant thats a part of an evil invading group, a Goblin, and...an old guy! But we've come on this journey, and we learned alot! *Gelistico scratches the back of his head* I guess...if thats called learning than we learned stuff... *Matthews nods* Exactly! You guys are the SUBMISSION Squad! You're gonna tie all of those idiots in knots! And Gary, you can pick their carcasses! *Pierre lifts his head*nYou really think so? *Matthews grins* Oh I KNOW so! *Vega nods* Guys...this is our time now. After all the ridicule, all the hate, all of the waiting, its time to show that we arent a one match wonder! We are the SUBMISSION SQUAD! *The Submission Squad cheers and Davey continues* We were called in to help babysit and kick some ass...well...right now...WE'RE ALL OUT OF BABY! *assailANT nods* I get it! *The Submission Squad cheer as Gary flaps his arms as well. Matthews turns to The Flames of Love* You two...*Leslie and Avery stand at attention as Matthews continues* Potential I see...POTENTIAL! Potential that should be showcased in a back alley no no NO! This is potential that should be seen on a grand stage, and tonight, its not so grand as is a Swamp, but the crowd is here, and their here to see YOU! *Leslie's eyes widen* Us? *Matthews nods* You, Rising Flame, Leslie Butterscotch! And the Hip Swivel King, Im talkin' to YOU Dapper Donnie, Avery Boysenberry! You two, are the FUTURE! You are the Flames of Love! Burning up the charts faster than Gangnam Style! And you dance better too! *Leslie and Avery's mouths drop open at that statement*

*Matthews puts an arm on their shoulders, patting each since he has only one free one. He looks serious now* Guys. I know we just met, I know that we ruined your CCW show, and Im really sorry for that. I know, you dont know this kid at all, you just sort of tug along. For dragging you into this...I really am sorry, but...we really need you right now...and if you dont help us...we could- *Leslie puts up a hand, and looks into his eyes* ...All our lives, our dream has been to become professional wrestlers. We have watched the greatest compete for years on TV, and said 'Someday, that will be us!' entertaining the fans, signing autographs for the fans who know OUR names, know us and cheer for us, and know who we are. If it wasnt for you coming to the CCW show, stopping it, and needing our help to find that Baby...we wouldnt be here right now, about to compete in a Cibernetico. ...Thats something me and Avery have only dreamed of competing in, and now we will. ...Yeah the guys on the other end have more experience and probably more skill than us, but theres one thing they dont have, and what is that Avery? *Avery blinks* ...Dance...moves? *Leslies sighs* No...thats a close number 2 though...what they dont have over us, is heart. Thats what we have over anyone else on that team, we have heart...and we're gonna show it, no matter who we face. The Flames of Love are about to show, why we are what you said Shane. We are the future, and we arent going to let anyone tell us we arent, and we arent gonna run away from possibly our one chance at making our dreams come true! *Matthews grins and nods to them* Glad to hear it boys, glad to hear it!

*Matthews goes to assailANT, and sighs* I dont think I have to say anything to you. We still dont see eye to eye too well, but you care about that kid, so I know you'll do everything you can to get her back *assailANT nods, and Mattthews continues* Good, then squish 'em good out there! *assailANT laughs* You got it! Squish for Baby! *Matthews nods* Good boy. And Kobald *Kobald turns to Matthews, he looks absolutely ready. Matthews just nods to him* I dont have to say anything to you, you got this *Kobald nods, snorting out through his nostrils*

*Matthews goes to Crabtree last, and scratches the back of his head* Um...Crabtree look...I guess you dont really care about all this, and you'll just complain if you're drug into it, so- *Crabtree cuts him off* Eeeehh put a sock in it will ya? I may be grumpy, I may not care about alot of things, but I know one thing...that kid means alot to alot of people. People I may not care for, but one things for sure...a kid raised by Chuck Taylor...even someone like me can see...is somethin' that just aint right. *Matthews blinks* So, we can count on you? *Crabtree nods lazily* Ill make sure to take out the Swamp guy...*Matthews laughs nervously* Um...just do your best Crabtree, Im sure you'll knock 'em dead...you're pretty close to it yourself! *Crabtree waves an arm grumpily and joins the group. Matthews inhales and gathers them, beginning to talk strategy*

*Meanwhile, Taylors team is also talking strategy...kind of. Taylor yells at his partners* Alright you buncha monkies! Listen up! Chuck Taylors your captain for this Cibernetico! We're gonna wipe the floor with anyone who tries to get in our way, we're gonna kill 'em, we're gonna kill 'em and mount their heads on the- *Icarus cuts him off* Chuck I hate to interrupt this stupid game we're playing here, but, seriously? Gran Akuma just came back tonight, I really dont think this is what we should be putting our minds to...*Gargano nods* Yeah I mean Chuck...this just sounds stupid. A Cibernetico over a Baby? What could we possibly gain from this? *Taylor growls* Money! A cut of the dough! A share of the dinero! Lackeys that will cater to our every whim! Get with the plan Johnny! This baby could make us! Marketing strategies, T-Shirts, Buttons, Pants, Baloons CUPCAKES! We can have it all when we put the Babies face on it! We'll be number 1, and we'll have more money than even Mandy can pour in! ...*He looks over his shoulder and whispers to them* If this all goes right...I could but the company right out from under her, and we could be running this place. Then who doesnt have a contract Icarus if we say so? *Icarus blinks...then folds his arms* Alright Ill bite, so thats the competition? *Taylor nods* Yep, pitiful aint it? *Gargano runs his chin* Simple enough, they look like a quick disposal. *Taylor nods* And we have backup, the Ice Creams are helping us, they owed me one, and so does Frightmare! *Los Ice Creams and Frightmare dont look particularly happy about that, but they arent fighting him. Taylor continues* Plus we have the wonderful Orange Cassidy! *Cassidy just leans limply on the Swamp Monster. Taylor continues* Drew Gulak, our wonderful promoter! *Drew growls* Who STILL isnt on the shirt after all this- *Taylor cuts him off* And of course, the Swamp Monster! *Swamp Monster roars, and Cassidy flops off of him. Swamp Monster yipes, and picks Cassidy up. Taylor laughs* Alright guys, its time to shut a bunch of idiots up? YOU WITH ME? *Theres a half hearted 'Yeah!' which is part an unknown babble from Cassidy, Frightmare and Swamp Monster, and another part Spanish 'Si!' by Los Ice Creams. Taylor laughs* Ah this is great! We're gonna kill em! KILL EM I SAY! *Taylor grins and begins talking strategy with everyone. It mainly involves cheating and killing...*

*After a few minutes, Gavin walks over, he has even gotten involved here, he goes over to Matthews and whispers* If Della finds out about this, you are done for... *Matthews nods* Which is why we have to get home fast after this match, we need to make sure she doesnt know...*Gavin nods and goes to the middle of the teams* Gentleman! And...various creatures *Swamp Monster nods as Gavin continues* I have recieved the random Cibernetico lineup drawings from Mandy *Matthews blinks* Wait we dont get to pick? *Gavin shakes his head* No, Mandy thinks it would be better if you didnt know, and adapt as such *Matthews sighs and nods* Alright, show us Gavin... *Gavin nods and takes out a notepad, and shows them how the lineup goes until that person may be eliminated from it, and it reads as such:*

1. Dapper Donnie/Avery Boysenberry 1. Orange Cassidy

2. Davey Vega 2. Frightmare

3. assailANT 3. Ice Cream Jr.

4. Rising Flame/Leslie Butterscotch 4. Drew Gulak

5. Pierre Abernathy 5. Hijo Del Ice Cream

6. Kobald 6. Johnny Gargano

7. Darkness Crabtree 7. Icarus

8. Evan Gelistico 8. Swamp Monster

9. Gary The Barn Owl 9. Chuck Taylor

*Avery's eyes widen, he's starting the match. He turns to Orange Cassidy, who turns his head slightly back, tipping his shades forward to muster as much a glare his lazy eyes can. Avery nods to him, he looks more than ready to start the match for his team. Taylor laughs, even random he's the last member in the lineup. Thats perfect, let everyone else pound down the team, and then come in for the killing blows, especially with Swamp Monster ahead of him. Matthews scans his lineup as the unofficial coach. He definitely wasnt going to pick Gary as their nine man, but he has to make due with what he has right now. With people entering in and out, these lineups wont mean anything later, and he has to prepare for that too, and the matchups that would be smart for their team. Gavin asks* Do you have the lineups memorized? *They all nod, and Gavin nods back* Alright, good luck to both of you. May I please have Tasha to...present...to the winner at the end? *Taylor laughs and hands Tasha over* Yeah just keep her warm for us, we're gonna win no problem *Kobald bares his teeth as assailANT holds him back, Chuck just goes back to his team. Gavin sighs* We're starting soon, get ready guys... *He gives a slight not to Matthews team before heading to the ring and the growing crowd. Matthews sigh and goes over last minute lineup strategy with his team, and Taylor goes over the same thing with his team not sounding worried in the least*

*This babysitting venture has spun out of control, and turned into something where the literal fate of Tasha could well be decided WITHOUT Della's say in the matter. Matthews and his team just better pray they have enough...or they may be dealing with a fate worse than death...in Della. The Cibernetico is soon to begin. One things for certian, it promises to be very interesting...*

...

Note: There you go! So next chapter will be...The Great Baby Cibernetico? Who's excited? I know you are! Who's your pick to win? Leave your reviews here, and hey maybe your picks to win too in the reviews! Here and or the Thread in the Fantasy section in the 101 Forum. I worked super hard on this, and will continue to for you guys. As always, enjoy, and I will see you next chapter!


	48. The Great Baby Cibernetico

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 48: The Great Baby Cibernetico

Note: Yes the title should speak for itself, and as a quick refresher, here is the Cibernetico lineups once again so people know:

1. Dapper Donnie/Avery Boysenberry 1. Orange Cassidy

2. Davey Vega 2. Frightmare

3. assailANT 3. Ice Cream Jr.

4. Rising Flame/Leslie Butterscotch 4. Drew Gulak

5. Pierre Abernathy 5. Hijo Del Ice Cream

6. Kobald 6. Johnny Gargano

7. Darkness Crabtree 7. Icarus

8. Evan Gelistico 8. Swamp Monster

9. Gary The Barn Owl 9. Chuck Taylor

So there you go guys. Its time to get this Cibernetico underway wouldnt you say? I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it! HERE WE GO!

...

*After a few more minuyes, the areas around the rings chairs are filled, and alot of standing room. Mandy is a wiz at getting the word out on something fast. Gavin looks around, and sees that the Teams have gone into the quickly made entranceway which leads to 'Backstage'...by that they mean the brush, and he announces* LADIES AND GENTLEMAAAAN! *The crowd, a rather big one, cheers as he continues* We would like to welcome you, to...a rather special treat for you all tonight! Thats right, an unscheduled, unpresidented, Ciberneticoooooo! *The crowd applauds as Gavin explains* The rules are simple, there are two teams of nine in this case, who will battle it out in an elimination style of match. Pinfall, Submission, DQ, its all there for an elimination. Each team must follow a Batting Order if you will, where we start with two men, and when they leave the ring, via pinfall or tagging in a partner, or a Lucha Tag, the next person in that order will replace them, until their said elimination or tag out. This keeps going until one team is completely eliminated! That team will then be the victor! *The crowd cheers its understanding, but Gavin holds up a hand* There is one other small detail. In the Cibernetico...there can be only ONE winner. Which means this...if an entire team is eliminated, and there are say four survivors of the winnign team, THEY in turn must duke it out, until only one is left standing, and the SOOOLE SURVIVOOOR! *The crowd cheers once more, they really like this concept. Gavin grins* Ok then CHIKARA Fans, are you all ready for THE GREAT BABYYYY CIBERNETICOOOOO!? *The crowd roars a definitive yes back at Gavin and he nods* Ok then, lets bring out team Number 1...with the Captian Chuck Tayloooor...The Gentlemans Cluuuuub!

*Taylor comes out of the entrance, and the crowd boos, he frowns* HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR CHUCK TAYLOR! *Icarus and Gargano follow to more boos, Icarus just sneers at them. The Ice Creams skip out to a much more positive response, which is killed when Frightmare joins them. Gulak comes out on his phone not listening to the crowd, as Swamp Monster carries out Orange Cassidy, any crowd member who boos him is promptly roared at. Taylor gets his team to a corner, and begins setting the lineup. Gavin rolls his eyes at the team, and announces* Alright CHIKARA Fans, now lets hear it for Team Number 2...with the inactive Captain Shaaaane Matthews...TEAM BABYSITTEEEEERS!

*Matthews comes out first, in a coaches hat with a whistle...dont know where he got them, as the crowd cheers loudly. Out slinks Kobald as the cheers continue, Kobald looks more than ready to get his hands on anyone in The Gentlemans Club. assailANT comes out next, he waves to the crowd, but doesnt get the happyest reaction being a part of GEKIDO. Next comes The Submission Squad. The crowd boos a bit, or groans as Gary flaps to the ring, Vega keeps his goggles on surveying the other team, Gelistico salutes as he marhces down the ring, and Abernathy ignores the crowds remarks. The Flames of Love come through next. Leslie pumps his fists to the crowd ready to fight, as Avery swivels his hips in the entrance...not much of a reaction from the crowd right now...but its mainly because they dont know who they are. Last is Crabtree who trudges to the ring, who gets a good response. Matthews does the same thing, getting the lineups in order and getting ready for the start of the match*

Leonard- Yes folks...dont adjust your hearing...this is Leonard F. Chikarason...in a swamp, covering a Cibernetico. ...This job has led me to some strange points in my life...including commentating with Billy...but I never thought I would have to be doing this...lifes funny isnt it? Well anyway, we have The Great Baby Cibernetico, a match thats going to apparently decide the fate of Tasha...if Della ever finds out we are all going to most likely die in a firery blaze but anyway...Team Gentlemans Club vs Team Babysitters. Im not going to like Team Babysitters looks interesting folks. We have Kobald, assailANT who is a member of a very hated group right now in GEKIDO on the GOOD side of this match, The Submission Squad, who's big claim to fame is having a horrible match at King of Trios a few years back, The Flames of Love who I have never heard of, and Darkness Crabtree. On the other side we have F.I.S.T., Chuck Taylors friends of the Gentlemans Club, Drew Gulak, Orange Cassidy, and a Swamp Monster...yes Im not lying, and Los Ice Creams and Frightmare who apparently got roped into this because they owe Chuck Taylor one. ...I dont even want to know what that could be. Im just glad Im alone on this one folks...I could take much more Billy...

*The first two competitors are set in the ring, with the next two on their respective corners. The rest of the team wait near the apron like a dugout for their turn. Avery stands in the ring, a real wrestling ring, and looks around seemingly in a bit of awe. Cassidy trudges into the ring, looking at Avery with a cocked head and an uninterested expression which is normal. Avery turns to his group. Leslie gives him a thumbs up as do the others give him encouragement. Avery nods to them, and turns to Orange Cassidy looking focused. Cassidy just stares back blankly taking off his Sunglasses. The ref checks both, and signals for the bell. WE ARE UNDERWAY!*

Leonard- Alright folks this matchup is officially underway here, to start off we have Orange Cassidy, and "Dapper Donnie" aka Avery Boysenberry. I dont know much about either of these two, all I know is Orange Cassidy's favorite hobby is mixing Orange Juice with Vodka, eating, and sleeping...thats a great training method. As for Avery, he's apparently been dreaming of this moment to be a professional wrestler, now its come true. His favorite hobby is...dancing...so we might just see that tonight...

*Cassidy looks to Taylor, and Taylor yells* Do a rope attack, KILL 'EM! *Cassidy slowly bouncees off the ropes, and...pretty much walks to Avery. Avery however puts out a hand to stop him. Cassidy does indeed stop, and Avery grins, and busts out the hip swivel! The crowd does actually applaud that a little...for whatever reason, we'll say its catchy, as Cassidy just...stares*

Leonard- There it is folks, Avery's apparently patented hip swivel dance, and it looks like Orange Cassidy is in a daze!

*Avery keeps this up, until Cassidy frowns, and slaps him right across the face. Avery reccoils dropping to a knee, as Cassidy walks over and gets Avery up, whipping him into the ropes. Avery rebounds as Cassidy sticks out his arm for a clothesline, but Avery ducks it! Cassidy turns around as Avery charges, and leaps, and hits Cassidy with an awkward but effective Flying Shoulder Tackle! And it works, Cassidy drops onto his back! Avery gets up like he cant believe he just did that. His team cheers, but Cassidy is getting up. Leslie shouts* Avery! *Avery turns to him as Leslie instructs* Be like Muta Avery! Do it! *SAvery turns back to Cassidy who is still on his knees, Chuck tellign him to get his head in the game, and Avery charges, and leaps, and connects to Cassidy's head for a Shining Wizard! Not the prettiest, but its effective! Cassidy rolls away and ot of the ring. Avery gets up to celebrate, but Frightmare gets in the ring and knocks him down angrily*

Leonard- Not a bad offensive showing by Avery but- oooh now he has to deal with a whole other type of wrestler, in comes Frightmare...

*Frightmare stomps Avery down, not happy that he got the upperhand in the match to begin with. He drags him to the center of the ring so he cant escape and leaps dropping his kinees right into Avery's face. He covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Avery tries to roll away but Frightmare just stomps him down, quickly getting him in a headlock*

Leonard- Frightmare showing his experience edge over Avery, trying to keep him grounded, get an early elimination and establish dominance

*Avery flails as his teammates pound the apron, the crowd claps for him, they may not know him too well but they arent fond of Frightmare either. Avery starts to rise...and gets back to his feet, he tries elbowing out off the headlock, but Frightmare just knees him in the gut. Avery buckles, and Frightmare runs against the ropes. Avery gets up, and goes for a clothesline, but Frightmare backflips, he tries to grab Avery for his reverse neckbreaker counter, but Avery didnt stop and wait for it, he makes a beeline and gets out of the ring through the ropes! Its a Lucha tag, and in comes Davey Vega! Frightmare gets up quickly, and circles the ring, Vega looking focused s well*

Leonard- Smart move by Avery, live to fight another day and here comes Davey Vega, one fourth of the Submission Squad, Barinwave as he is called in it. Will he have what it takes to old with Frightmare is the question...

*Vega and Frightmare lock up. Vega gets Frightmare in a headlock and grins, the Submission Squad cheer him on, but Frightmare slips out and spins Vega over and gets him in a headlock of his own. Vega tries to lift Frightmare over, but Frightmare uses his weight, and takes Vega right over, and sinches in the headlock on the ground. Vega flails, and gets his legs up, and gets Frightmares head in a Legscissor! Frightmare flails and turns in it, getting to a vertical base. He does a headstand, and breaks the hold. he brings his hands up like claws and roars at Vega, who screams and rolls away quickly, and tags in assailANT, getting to the back of the order. assailANT glares at Frightmare, Frightmare just sneers at him*

Leonard- Vega with a good showing but Frightmare's scare has fallen even the mightiest of men, and in comes assailANT. We havent seen too much of assailANT, but we know that he can fight. He's beaten Saturyne, but Chuck Taylor got the win over him when they fought, he might be looking for a little retribution in this one. Another thing to come into play here is how healthy is assailANT? As far as I know the rest of GEKIDO are still recovering from that onslaught, but assailANT looks ready and willing to fight for Tasha, and thats what hes going to do no matter how you feel about him.

*Frightmare locks up with assailANT, but assailANT shows his power game and shoves Frightmare right off. Frightmare rolls through ad tries to lock up again, but assailANT again just shoves him right off. Frightmare roars and runs at assailANT again, but assailANT sends him right into the ropes, and Frightmare gets caught on the rebound with a big leaping headbutt right to the gut! Frightmare flops on the mat and assailANT covers 1...2..KICKOUT! assailANT sighs*

Leonard- The power goes to assailANT on this one, and he throws his weight around with that big flying headbutt, but not enough right now

*assailANT gets frightmare up and forearms him over to the ropes. He whips him off the ropes again, Frightmare rebounds and ducks the Lariet, and rebounds again and swings into assailANT from behind. Frightmare goes for a headscissors, but assailANT catches him, and drops him backfirst onto his knee for a Backbreaker! Frightmare reels in pain and assailANT covers 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT goes to pick Frightmare up, but Frightmare shoves him away and leaps rolling out of the ring, its a lucha tag, and in comes Ice Cream Jr., the best reaction the Gentlemans Club may have all night*

Leonard- And the pace quickly changes. Frightmares highflying style replaced with the unpredictable style of Ice Cream Jr. How will assailANT adapt?

*Ice Cream Jr. goes for a handshake. assailANT blinks, and goes to shake, but Jr. just laughs and throws his hand over his cone head, he shouts* TOO SLOW! *assailANT glares and goes for a punch, but Jr. stops him with a hand* WAIT! *He holds up his hand* Test Strength! *The crowd cheers, expecting what may happen by now, as assilANT blinks, and goes for the hand, and Jr. switches. assailANT goes for the other hand, and Jr. switches back...switch again, again, again, faster, faster, and in the end, assaiLANT looks like he's dancing, and Jr. dances around the ring laughing. assailANT pauses, and grabs Jr. from behing, and brings him in close and...begins doing the TANGO with him? Well the crowd nor Jr. was expecting that. assailANT brings Jr. out, and brings him back in, right into a hard forearm! Jr. is brought right back to earth with that one. assailANT bright him in again, and slams him for a Belly to Belly Suplex! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT sighs*

Leonard- Well some dancing action goes bad for Jr. as assailANT has his number, turning his own style of dancing into a weapon of choice. Big Belly to Belly, and assailANT is on top again.

*assailANT brings Jr. up, and whips him into the ropes, but Jr. hands on. assailANT charges him, but Jr. spins out of the way. assailANT runs into the ropes and goes through. Jr. laughs* OLE! HAHAHA! *Jr. turns, but it was a lucha tag, and in comes The Rising Flame, Leslie Butterscotch. Jr. stares him down, and begins skiping around the ring, Leslie circling with him, looking focused on the task at hand*

Leonard- Here we have another untested fighter in "The Rising Flame", Leslie Butterscotch. This guy has apparently also been wanting to attain his dream right next to Avery Boysenberry in becoming true pro wrestlers. He does have an accolade, being a 37 Time CCW World Heavyweight Champion. Well...if you're a 37 time champion in anything I have to say good job to you, but lets see how he fairs against the dairy deviant Ice Cream Jr.

*Leslie locks up with Ice Cream Jr. but Jr., shows his size advantage and gets a headlock on Leslie laughing. Leslie flails truing to escape, but Jr. shakes his head cranking the hold. Leslie delivers a few elbows to the midsection, and Jr.'s hold loosens, and Leslie is able to escape! Leslie cheers to his teammates, but Jr. attacks from behind, and locks in the headlock again! Leslie flails once more, and elbows hismelf free. He cheers again, but again, that gives Jr. the time he needs to lock in the headlock a third time! Leslie uses all of his power and shoves Jr. off into the ropes. Jr. Holds onto the ropes again, and Leslie charges. Jr. spins out of the way laughing, as Leslie falls through the ropes, but he holds on without Jr. noticing. Jr. just laughs again* OLE DOS! HAHAHA! *He turns, and Leslie grabs him by the cone on the apron, and brings him in hooking his head. He looks to his team, a bit nervous at what he's about to do, but he just clsoes his eyes and does it. He springs over the apron, holding onto Jr. and spins down spiking Jr. right on his head for an Apron Tornado DDT! Leslie opens his eyes, and cant believe he actually pulled it off. He quickly covers Jr. 1...2...KICKOUT! Leslie groans*

Leonard- Oh a great move by Leslie there! An apron Tornado DDT, Tail of the Dragon as its also called. Quick thinking by the kid to get himself on top in this match!

*Leslie looks at the prone Ice Cream and turns to Avery, Avery just gives a nod, and Leslie nods back. He quickly climbs up to the top rope, and looks like he's signaling for a Top Rope Axehandle, Avery claps for him. Ice Cream Jr. being down has the attention of the ref, and Chuck Taylor sees that, and quickly springs to the apron and shoves Leslie off! Leslie falls to the mat hard, and Taylor sneaks back in line, the ref unaware of what just happened. Matthews blows his whistle* FOUL! REF THATS A FOUL! *Ice Cream Jr. rolls out of the ring, and in comes Gulak to replace him*

Leonard- Oh underhanded by Taylor, we knew we would be seeing that soon enough. Here comes Drew Gulak, the businessman of The Gentlemans Club, always doing deals, but Ive heard he's a great competitor in his own right, and Leslies in trouble...

*Leslie tries to crawl out of the ring, but Gulak stops him and gets him up by the hair. Gulak smirks and throws him into a corner and stomps him down hard. Leslie slumps down to the bottom turnbuckle, and the ref pulls him back and Gulak puts his hands up, and quickly runs and delivers a big knee right to the prone Leslies head. Taylor applauds his offense, and Gulak brings Leslie out and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gulak shakes his head annoyed*

Leonard- Just ruthless by Gulak right now, and Leslie might not be able to recover from Taylor shoving him off the ropes...

*Gulak picks Leslie up and slams him, positioning him as Gulak climbs up to the top rope. Looks like he's signaling for the end and then...his phone rings. Gulak reaches into his tights and brings it out* Hello? ...Yes this is him! *Taylor screams* GULAK! WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE!? *Gulak waves a hand* This'll take a second Taylor, I might just got us a deal for Baby Ice Cream bars! Ok so the shipment would be eight bars a box, or- *Gulak is cut off, Leslie is up, and he springs to the top rope and hooks Gulak's leg. Gulak flails, but Leslie throws him right over and off the top rope for an Avalance Exploder Suplex! Pure desperation but it worked! Gulak flails in the ring, and holds the phone up again* I'll...have to call...you back...*He pockets the phone holding his back in pain, and Leslie leaps and tags in Pierre Abernathy, but Gulak rolls out of the ring, and in comes Hijo. They stare each other down, and circle the ring*

Leonard- Leslie survies because Gulak cant be without his phone, and now the new matchup, Hijo Del Ice Cream and Pierre Abernathy. Pierre is the subsequent leader of the Submission Squad, the Elemental Assasin *Pierre screams at him like he knows* ELEGANT! ELEGANT ASSASIN! *Leonard clears his throat* Right...anyway, lets see how the leader of the Submission Squas does against the prankster kind Hijo Del Ice Cream!

*Pierre goes to lock up with Hijo, but Hijo ducks, quietly walking away with his hands behind his back. Abernathy fumes, and goes to lock up again, and again Hijo avoids laughing. Pierre does it a third time, and Hijo avoids, but Pierre follows him when he walks around the ring. Pierre taps Hijo on the shoulder. Hijo turns around* Que? *Abernathy goes to grapple him, and Hijo just pokes him in the eye. Hijo laughs holding his sides as Abernathy goes to his knees. Hijo quickly leaps turning him over for a rollup 1...2...KICKOUT! Hijo sighs* Aye Aye Ayyye!

Leonard- The trickery tactics are out in full, Abernathy's frustration proved to be the ultimate downfall for that, and now Hijo is on top.

*Hijo rolls back up, as does Abernathy. Abernathy goes for another grapple, and Hijo sidesteps, but Pierre has no mwasted motion, and locks his arms around Hijo's waist. Hijo flails, and gets his fingers in the lock, wiggling from side to side to losen it. He rgabs Abernathy's hands, breaks the hold, and bends back, giving Abernathy's gut a big dose of Ice Cream behind. Aberntahy stumbles back, and Hijo runs against the ropes, Hijo goes for a Crossbody, he connects, but Abernathy holds his own! Hijo flails, but Abernathy wont have any of it, and he throws Hijo right over for a Fallaway Slam! Hijo rolls out of the ring quickly, Pierre quickly turns, but all he gets is a big Superkick to the head by Gargano. Abernathy rolls out of the ring now. Gargano smirks...but that fades when Kobald comes in the ring*

Leonard- Good strength by Abernathy there, but he didnt see Gargano coming! Now Kobald and Gargano are the competitors in the ring folks...if theres one person I dont think that should be messed with right now, it looks like Kobald. The usual fun loving expression has turned dark...

*Kobald charges Gargano, and he gets to the ropes telling the ref to back Kobald up. Kobald does, and as soon as Gargano's out, he charges again. Gargan gets into the ropes again. Kobald is backed up again, and while the ref's back is turned, he goes to poke Kobald in the eye...but what he gets is Kobald biting his finger! Gargano flails jumping around as Kobald keeps it sinches in. Gargano gets it out, and tries to run at Kobald who just picks him up and slams him down! Kobald runs against the ropes, leaps and drives an elbow right into the heart of Gargano! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano rolls away and out of the ring fast. Kobald chases, and Icarus sets up behind Kobald. Kobald turns as Icarus makes a charge at him, and Kobald has him scoouted! Icarus gets a huge spear to the gut! Nearly folding him in half! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Icarus rolls out of the ring quickly as well. Kobald gets up and roars, turns, and gets slammed down and out of the ring by Swamp Monster! Kobald tries to get back in the ring, but Matthews holds him back, they have to hold to the order. Darkness Crabtree slowly steps into the ring, to battle The Swamp Monster...*

Leonard- Kobald just WRECKED Gargano and Icarus. Thats the type of fury their dealing with right now folks! But Swamp Mpnster ended it for the time being, and now...Darkness Crabtree has gone in to face that thing...oh dear...

*Crabtree trudges up to Swamp Monster, Swamp Monster roars imposingly, but Crabtree just covers his nose* Uuggh...sonny, you need a mint! *Swamp Monster pauses, as the crowd just laughs. Crabtree reaches in and present the Swamp Monster with Tic Tacs* Here, you'll thank me later... *Swamp Monster stares them down, and just swats them away angrily. Crabtree doesnt have much time to react, Swamp Monster picks him right up and down for a Standing Spinebuster! Crabtree just goes limp in the ring. The crowd gives a collective 'Ooooooooh' as the ref checks on him. Swamp Monster just roars triumphant. Taylor just laughs, too easy.

Leonard- Well folks...Crabtree might not even need to be pinned here...Swamp Monster may have just ended him...

*The ref checks on Crabtree, he's breathing at least. The ref asks if he can continue, and Crabtree just waves him off getting up using the ropes, he turns, and gets clotheslined over them by the Swamp Monster. Crabtree lands hard on the outside, but he's still alive. Gelistico comes in, and tries to quickly lock in an armbar on Swamp Monster, but he just gets shoves off. Gelistico rebounds off the ropes, and swings into Swamp Monster, and locks in an Octopus Stretch! Swamp Monster doesnt go down, but its a submission!*

Leonard- I dont know how Crabtree survived that. Im guessing Swamp Monster doesnt know how to pin someone, and now a valient effort being put up by Evan Gelistico of the Submission Squad, said to be heavily trained in the art of Gel-Jitsu...whatever that is, but an Octopus Stretch right now on Swamp Monster means somethings working right.

*Gelistico tries to keep the hold sinched, but Swamp Monster roars, and just shoves Gelistico off! What a powerful being this thing is! Gelistico gets back up and takes a charge at Swamp Monster, but he gets caught, and thrown over hard for a Belly to Belly Overhead Suplex! Gelistico gets up using the ropes, and Swamp Monster clotheslines him right over! Swamp Monster roars in victory once more*

Leonard- I dont know if Chuck Taylors trained this thing or what but the Swamp Monster is cleaning house right now. Unfortunately he still hasnt gone for a pin!

*Swamp Monster turns around, and sees Gary, out of his owl outfit, his 'owlfit' if a bad joke were being made, perched on the top rope. Gary gets Swamp Monster in his sight with his big eyes, and leaps, and dropkicks him point blank from the top rope! Swamp Monster stumbles right out of the ring! Chuck Taylor comes in. Gary turns to him, but Taylor smirks and heads right back out laughing to the back of the line. The crowd boos loudly, and Taylor snaps* SHUT UP! ITS STRATEGY! YOU IDIOTS WOULDNT UNDERSTAND! *With that, Cassidy slowly steps in the ring to face Gary instead*

Leonard- Oh what a low move by Taylor, he doesnt even try to face Gary The Barn Owl, who, isnt a Barn Owl...if you can try telling him that, but another and the last member of the foursome known as The Submission Squad. He got Swamp Monster out of the match for now, and now everyone has been in the match at least once, if you can count Taylor walking in an out an entry...anyway Cassidy vs Gary is on now!

*Cassidy walks around the ring tiredly and Gary nimbly circles as well. Gary goes for a lock up, and gets little resistance from Cassidy. Gary goes to whip Cassidy against the ropes, and Cassidy just falls down on his face. Taylor yells at him to get up, and he does slowly. Gary takes the chance and runs and springs off the ropes, turning and nailing Cassidy with a big springboard dropkick. Out goes Cassidy. Gary sees him, and stomps the mat. The crowd claps with him, and he runs against the ropes, intent to dive on Cassidy, but Frightmare knees him right in the gut intercepting, and Gary goes down. Frightmare just laughs as the crowd jeers*

Leonard- Oh and Frightmare intercetps Gary's possible high flying assault, Cassidy should consider himself lucky

*Frightmare pounds Gary down with a flurry of forearm shots. Frightmare then gets a dazed Gary up, and whips him against the ropes. Gary goes for a clothesline, and Frightmare backflips. Frightmare leaps for his neckbreaker counter, but he just lands on the mat, Gary never stopped running, and he leaps right over the ropes for a Sommersault Plancha on Orange Cassidy! Cassidy goes down hard, and Gary gets up, getting a 'Hoo!' chant started with the crowd, winning them over a bit. Frightmare gets up, and Avery comes in the ring, but he's quickly tagges on the shoulder. Vega looks to Avery, he wants this one bad. Avery nods and steps out, Chuck says how mch thats cheating while he did it just moments before, and in comes Davey Vega as Frightmare gets up*

Leonard- Oh a great move by Gary! He saw his opportunity and he took it, and wasnt going to let Frightmare stop him!

*Vega charges Frightmare, who ducks quickly and runs against the ropes. He leaps onto Vega for a Step Up Frankensteiner, but Vega shoves him off quickly and turns around. Frightmare lands on his feet, and as Davey turns around, he screams in his face like before, but Vega has his goggles on, and he grins* Scare Proof Baby! *He gives Frightmare a big right hand, dazing him into the corner. Vega roars and goes to the opposite turnbuckle, and charges at Frightmare, but Frightmare gets out of the turnbuckle. Vega leaps onto the turnbuckle avoiding a collision, and Frightmare turns just in time to see Vega leap and nail Frightmare with a Crossbody! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Vega sighs*

*Vega locks in an armlock, and Frightmare flails getting to a sitting position. He gets up and growls, backflipping and breaking the hold. Vega goes to clothesline him, and Frightmare backflips, and this time leaps, and successfully grabs Vega's neck for the Neckbreaker Counter. Vega goes doen hard, and Frightmare covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Frightmare shakes his head. He rolls out of the ring, and in comes Jr.*

Leonard- Oh and Vegas momentum is de-railed by Frightmare, and now its Jr. who's come in to pick up the pieces!

*Jr. sizes Vega up, Vega gets up dazed, and Jr. kicks him in the stomach, he calls for the Powerbomb, he lifls Vega up, but Vega counters getting behind Jr., he runs against the ropes, Jr. tries to catch him for a Sidewalk Slam, but Vega swings up and around, and spikes Jr. on the Cone for a Tornado DDT! Jr. rolls out of the ring, and in comes Gulak, who charges Vega, and gets met by a Superkick! Gulak flops out of the ring, and Vega springs up to a great reception. Vega takes it in cheering until he's hit from behind by Hijo and thrown out of the ring. Hijo laughs, and turns, and gets caught by assailANT, who quickly chucks him over for an Exploder Suplex! Hijo lands hard and rolls out of the ring. assailANT rolls up, and in comes Gargano. assailANT stares him down, and the pace slowws down again, the crowd claps, loving this match so far*

Leonard- Pandemonium folks, Vega showing what he can do in there, and Hijo breaking it up just to be chucked by assailANT, and now its Gargano and assailANT in the ring, this should break down quickly folks...

*assailANT locks up woith Gargano, and shoves him away. Gargano rolls through, and runs at assailANT, dodging a clothesline and rebounding off, and dropkicking assailANT right in the leg. assailANT falls to his knees, and Gargano runs again, and grabs assailANT's neck and slams him down for the Baby Ace Crusher. Gargano turns assailANT over and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano shakes his head, and brings assailANT up, he steps back and goes for the Superkick, but assaiLANT catches it! He spins the helpless Gargano around and grabs him lifting him up and down for a Belly to Back Suplex. Gargano rolls back up, and gets slammed by a big Lariet by assailANT. assailANT covers 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT groans*

Leonard- Fast and furious action folks, back and forth and no give!

*assailANT gets Gargano back up, and Gargano counters with a big leaping Enzuguri to assailANT's head. assailANT wobbles, and Gargano tries to pick him up. looks like he might try for the You're Dead Missile into the ropes, but assaiLANT's weight wins and Gargano cant hold him. assailANT shoves Gargano into the ropes. Gargano slips to the apron, and assailANT charges, and gets caught by a Spear from Gargano flinging himself in and taking assailANT out, cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano cant believe it*

Leonard- assailANT showing alot of heart here as Gargano brings the fire! How much longer can he keep this up?

*Gargano gets assailANT into the corner and nods to Icarus. Icarus backs up on the apron, and Taylor gets on the opposite end ignoring the ref. They all run at assailANT, Taylor and Icarus kick the sides of his head, and Gargano delivers a hard dropkick to the chest! assailANT goes down hard and Gargano covers again 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano rolls away and tags in Icarus. Icarus climbs to the top rope, and signals the end for assailANT. He flips off for a Moonsault! But assailANT moves! Icarus splats on the mat hard, and assailANT rolls out of the ring. Icarus gets up holding his middle, and Leslie is there, Leslie spins his whole body around and then outstretches his arm hooking Icarus around the neck, and sweeping his leg back planting him for an STO! Leslie calls that the Fire Spin! He covers the stunned Icarus 1...2...KICKOUT! Leslie grabs his hair shocked*

Leoanrd- Oh Icarus cost himself on that missed Moonsault, and Leslie about scored the upset of the century!

*Leslie waits for Icarus to get up, and runs against the ropes again, he leaps for a Crossbody, he connects, but icarus rolls through with him! Leslie flails as Icarus gets him onto his shoulders. He might go for his DVD into the corner, the Blu Ray! He sets Leslie up, and tries to run, but Leslie gets a little loose and pulls back. Icarus loses his balance, and Leslie spikes him hard for a Cruicifix Driver! I dont think he meant to do it, but he did! Icarus rolles through to his knees completely out of it. Leslie doesnt know what to do as he gets up seeing this situation, Avery points to the top rope frantically, and Leslie remembers. He gets up there quickly, trying not to lose his focus and fall off. Icarus gets to his feet and looks up dazed, and thats all he can do. Leslie leaps off the top rope and delivers an Double Axehandle Smash right between the eyes! Icarus goes down! Leslie goes to cover, and Taylor gets to the ropes quickly, distracting the ref! The ref tries to get him off, Leslie gets up not realizing whats happening, and Swamp Monster charges in and bowls Leslie over and out of the ring, quickly shoving Icarus out too. The crowd boos loudly as Taylor gets off the apron snickering. Abernathy's next in...and he doesnt look happy about it as Swamp Monster stares him down*

Leonard- Ah Taylor will stoop to ANYTHING to keep his guys alive! Leslie could have gotten Icarus there and he cheats again! Highway Robbery for the young man! Now Abernathy has to show his stuff against an angry Swamp Monster...

*Pierre circles the ring, and tries to grapple with Swamp Monster, and he just shoves him off. Pierre slowly rolls back up. Swamp Monster roars and charges Abernathy, and he quickly moves. Swamp mMonster hits the tucnbuckle hard, and he turns. Pierre quickly takes his hand, and quickly spins into him, cracking him in the side of the head with his elbow. Swamp Moster staggers and Pierre cheers a little bit, until his team tell him to frantically turn around. Pierre does, and Swamp Monster drives him down with a big Lariet. Pierre rolls away in pain, and now Swamp Monster is the one who cheers to his teammates. Taylor claps for him and Swamp Monster backs up a little, and Pierre picks his spot, he gets on his hands and knees, and Swamp Monster trips right over him! Pierre rolls him up! 1...2...KICKOUT! Pierre almost got him, but he quickly rolls out of the ring to fight another day. Swamp Monster gets up, and turns, and now he has to deal with Kobald...who looks ready to fight...*

Leonard- Pierre using his tactical skills to survive against The Swamp Monster, and now Swamp Monster may have his biggest test of the match in Kobald, who is more angry and focused than Ive ever seen him...thats what happens when you mess with this Baby...

*Swamp Monster charges Kobald, but he quickly moves using his speed advantage. Swamp Monster turns and chases Kobald around the ring, but Kobald's speed outmatches him. Taylor yells* LET HIM COME TO YOU SWAMP MONSTER! *Swamp Monster stops as Kobald runs in the ring circle. Swamp Monster looks ready to take him down, but he's there with a Spear! He takes Swamp Monster right down! Kobald gets up and roars triumphant, and runs off the ropes, and leaps delivering a big elbow right to the heart of Swamp Monster. Kobald covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kobald growlss*

Leonard- Kobald has just taken it to a scary level. He just took down the Swamp Monster with a Spear that I felt from over here!

*Kobald gets to the outside apron, looks like he might go for that Springboard Splash, but Taylor starts flailing on the apron, he IS the next one in, and he distracts the ref. Thats all thats needed as Gargano sneaks over and yanks Kobald off of the apron, and he smacks the groung hard. Matthews charges Gargano irate, and he quickly gets bak into line, as Matthews helps Kobald back to his side...because of that, Crabtree steps in, as Swamp Monster gets up shaking his head dazed*

Leonard- Taylors team is not playign fair at all, but I couldnt expect anything less. Looks like we have Crabtree vs Swamp Monster round 2...all Ill say is Oh Dear...

*Crabtree tridges over as Swamp Monster gets up, and Crabtree kicks him in the gut, hooks his heads, and drops down for a Stunner! Swamp Monster wobbles into the ropes trying to keep balance as Crabtree rises again, and takes off his sweater. Swamp Monster turns, and Crabtree chucks it at his face, and tries to bend him down for the Sweatergree! Unfortunately Swamp Monster's streangth prevails, and Crabtree is lifted up and over for a Back Bodydrop! Crabtree lands hard. Swamp Monster looks like he might set up for a Lariet as Crabtree slowly gets up, but he gets tagged from behind by Chuck Taylor! Taylor comes in as the Swamp Monster looks a little confused, but Taylor just waves him off* I got this! *Swamp Monster stares, but slips out of the ring, and Taylor waits for Crabtree to turn. When he does, Taylor grabs his arm and gets his foot to the side of Crabtree's head, and drops down hard for Sole Food! Crabtree wobbles on his feet, and Taylor picks him up in a Belly to Back Suplex position, and turns him upside down, and spikes him right on his head in a sitout position! The Awful Waffle! Crabtree is out cold is looks like! Taylor covers 1...2...3! Crabtree has been eliminated, and he's the first one out of the match! Taylor gets up and celebrates, but he gets caught from behind and put in an Armlock by Gelistico!*

Leonard- Oh and Matthew's team takes the first blow! Crabtree is taken down and Taylor takes the glory! But Gelistico makes sure he's gonna take some lumps in this match!

*Gelistico cranks as Taylor flails around the ring, Taylor yells at the ref* HEY! ...GET THIS GUY OFF ME! *The ref sighs and shakes his head as Taylor continues to struggle, and then twists and gets Gelistico in an Armlock of his own, Taylor laughs* Ahhh that'll teach ya! *Taylor cranks, but Gelistico rolls, and twists and gets the armlock back on his side, Taylor screams, his usual girly pitch, and again begs the ref to get him off. Gelistico takes Taylor over for an Armdrag. Taylor gets up and Gelistico is waiting, he tries to leap into Taylor, hooking his neck for an Ace Crusher, but Taylor shoves him off. Gelistico rebounds and gets a big Dropkick by Chuck. Taylor covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Taylor yells at the ref to count faster*

Leonard- Taylor whining and complaining throughout the entire match, trying to but Evan Gelistico away, but Gelistico will have none of that!

*Taylor stomps Gelistico on the amt, and brings him to a corner and stomps him down even more. He's so focused on stomping he stomps away from Gelistico and eventually stomps right over to the other turnbuckle...he finally realizes what he's doing, and turns back to Gelistico, who's gotten up dazed in the turnbuckle. Taylor roars and charges him, but Gelistico gets his feet up. Taylor is hit and he wobbles away. Gelistico gets to the middle rope. Taylor turns back to him, and Gelistico leaps, and nails Taylor with a diving clothesline! Gelistico covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gelistico quickly ssits Taylor up, and sinches in an armbar, while applying his leg directly over Taylor's head as a bonus. Taylor flails as Gelistico cranks the hold, but Taylor is able to get to a vertical base, and he gets out of the hold. Gelistico rolls up, but Taylor bounds off the ropes and nails him with a hard clothesline, and down he goes, and out of the ring. Taylor laughs and points, and turns. Gary is percvhed on the top rope again, Taylor screams and rolls out of the ring fast. Gary stays perched on the top rope, as Cassidy goes into the ring lazily to take Taylors place*

Leonard- And Gelistico gives it his all against Taylor, but couldnt come up as the winner in that exchange, and Taylor rolls out screaming as Gary stays perchec on the top rope. Im not sure how smart this is by Cassidy to just walk in while Gary is still poised to strike but...then again I dont know how smart Orange Cassidy is period...

*Cassidy stares up at the Perched Barn Owl, and waves a hand* Come on...down... *Gary stares as Cassidy continues to waves* Come on...wrestle...down here... *Gary looks to the fans who cheer, and he shrugs, and leaps off to Cassidy for a Crossbody, but Cassidy dodges it by...falling to the side! Gary hits the mat hard as Cassidy slowly sits up...not sure if that was planned, but it worked. Taylor yells* Cassidy! Come on, use those moves you know! *Cassidy gets up into a standing position as Gary gets up. Gary turns and gets a slap to the face by Cassidy, folloed by another and another. Cassidy whips Gary into the turnbuckles, Cassidy sticks his arm out for a clothesline, and Gary just ducks it. Cassidy lazily turns around, and Gary scoops him up, and drops him right on his head in a sitout position for a Michinoku Driver II! Gary covers folding up a limp Cassidy, 1...2...3! The sides are evened up! Matthews cheers as Gary shoves Cassidy away. Taylor tantrums on the outside as Cassidy unceromoniously plops limp on the outside. Frightmare springs in as Gary sits up, to replace his eliminated partner.*

Leonard- And Cassidy bites the dust! The sides are evened up 8-8, and Gary and Frightmare take the ring now, and Taylor's confidence might be rattled just a little!

*Frightmare charges Gary who ducks and springs off the ropes, but Frightmare goes right after and knees him right in the gut on the rebound. Gary flips over and Frightmare leaps onto the ropes, twists in midair, and dropkicks Gary right in the back. Frightmare rolls Gary over for the cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Frightmare seeths, he gets Gary up quickly and runs him into the ropes again, waits for Gary to come back, but Gary swings into him for a Headscissorss, he tries to turn it into a Tornado DDT, but FGrightmare shoves him off, Gary tries to Charge frightmare, but Frightmare runs and leaps shoving off Gary's chest and nailing him right across the neck with the Clothesline! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Frightmare cant believe this owl wont stay down...*

Leoanrd- Fighting spirit by Gary the Barn Owl being shown here, and Frightmares getting frustrated!

*Frightmare gets behind Gary and signals for the end, he flips for the Kneecolepsy but Gary rolls out of the way! Frightmare lands knees first, but gets up quickly. Gary gets up, he goes for a clothesline when Frightmare rises, but Frightmare flips avoiding it, but Gary in just as quick a motion grabs Fraightmares head and pulls back slamming him in a soitout position for an Inverted Facecrusher! He folds Frightmare up 1...2...KICKOUT! Gary rolls through as does Frightmare, and Gary quickly turns Frightmare around, hooks his head and runs, umping off the ropes, and landing right down in the ring, spiking Frightmares head for a Springboard Stunner! Frightmare whips back hard and Gary covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gary rolls away...not enough...*

Leonard- As much as I hate to say it Frightmare showing his worth as well, not taking anything away from him, one of the best Young Lions Cup Champions we've ever had, a rookie of the year at one point, but right now he's in a battle with a game Owl who isnt letting up!

*Gary gets positions Frightmare and gets to the top rope, looks like he might be going for a Splash, but Frightmare gets up, Cartwheels, and leaps and drives his foot right into the back of Gary;s head! Gary unceromoniously drops offf the turnbuckle, and Frightmare folds him up for a pin 1...2...KICKOUT! Frightmare pounds the mat. He grabs Gary up by the hair, and yells in his face. He runs off the ropes and leaps onto Gary's shoulder's for a Step Up Frankensteiner, but Gary shoves him off! Frightmare backflips and lands on his feet, and charges Gary once more, but Gary is waiting for him! he Scoops him up, and drops him on his head just like Cassidy! Michinoku Driver II! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gary stares at the sky in shock...*

Leonard- Unbelievable! What an exchange by both of these competitors, Mandy I hope you're watching this one, it goes to show you what Both men want to prove in this match!

*Gary gets to his feet, and gets to the top rope again. He seems to be sizing Frightmare up...but then something catches the corner of his eye...he turns his head...and its Sapphire! Thats right, Sapphire! She has made her way into the crowd! Strutting to the front row, staring at the ring. Her eyes lock onto Gary's a moment, and Gary's eyes do the same. The ref checks on Frightmare, and Taylor takes the opportunity, and sneaks up and shoves Gary right off of the ropes! Gary lands hard on the mat below. Sapphire's gaze then lands on Taylor. Gary is discombobulated trying to regain his footing. He does, but Frightmare scouts him, and leaps, driving his knees right into Gary's back for a Lungblower. Gary goes down, but Frightmare isnt finished, he gets to Gary's side and Backflips for a Kneecoepsy, and hits it dead center to Gary's ribs! Frightmare covers 1...2...3! Gary wont be flying anymore tonight...*

Leonard- Oh and AGAIN Taylor gets involved! This is getting ridiculous folks, another member of Matthews team is gone in Gary the Barn Owl, unfortunately, it looks like Gary got distracted himself...

*Frightmare stands up in the ring, and turns...and gets CRACKED in the head with a devastating headbutt! BY SAPPHIRE! Frightmare flops and rolls out of the ring loopy. Taylor yells at the ref to get her out of the ring. Sapphire then turns to him, and leaps onto the top rope, and springs off, and nails Taylor with a Springboard Crossbody right onto the outside! Taylor goes down HARD! His team quickly scrambles to him. Swamp Monster picks Sapphire up and throws her right into the ring ropes with his strength! Sapphire gives a sharp cry before splatting to the outside again. Matthews team comes to her aid! Its about to break loose, and the referee has to get in between everyone! THIS IS COMPLETE PANDEMONIUM!*

Lenard- Oh Taylor ticked off the wrong bird, and ALL HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE!

*Ice Cream Jr. slips out of the rising tension, and grabs Avery shoving him into a ring post! Avery goes down, and Jr. quickly shoves him into the ring. The ref is distracted, EVERYONES distracted...and thats when Jr. pulls out the SPRINKLES!*

Leonard- A war is about to break out here! Two men in the ring, Avery and Jr. and- SPRINKLES! OH GOD HE HAS THE SPRINKLES!

*Jr. laughs and pours the Sprinkles out into the middle of the ring. Jr. quickly takes Avery and gets him in a Powerbomb position. He lifts for the Sprinkle Bomb, the ref is still unaware! Avery flails, and fights...and he gets out of the hold! He lands behind Jr., who quickly turns and Avery is ready for him with a big Dropkick! Jr. wobbles but he doesnt fall into the Sprinkles, Avery gets up, another dropkick, Jr. wobbles more, but he doesnt fall in. Avery thinks...and gets a Lightbulb. He grins and pulls out his secret Weapon...the HIP SWIVLE! Jr. stares...and gets transfixed, almost in a hypnotic trance! Avery stops, and Jr. looks out on his feet. Avery sticks out a finger, and pokes Jr...who falls right into the Sprinkles! Jr. flails, body convulsing in pain as Avery looks at what to do next*

Leonard- Jr.'s down! Jr.'s down in the sprinkles! Come on Ref! Get the order back in the match!

*Matthews finally sees whats going on and yells at his team to back off. They do and quickly return to their side of the ring, and when Taylor sees whats happening he goes Ballistic, Hijo cries for his brother as well. Sapphire is helped to the 'back by medical staff', or a reasonable area of the swamp for treatment...Gary striding silently behind them. Avery is standing there in the ring as Jr. is still down in pain, he doesnt know if he should pin him or what! He has frozen in stage fright! Leslie shouts* AVERY! *Avery turns and Leslie throws his arms up* HULK HOGAN! *Avery stares, and nods quickly getting to the top rope. His knees are shaking, but he shakes off the fear. He screams and leaps off the top rope, extanding his legs, and nailing Jr. right across the neck for a Top Rope Legdrop! Jr. goes limp, and Avery hooks a leg, 1...2...3! Avery just pinnes Ice Cream Jr.! Taylor is IRATE!*

Leonard- And look at that folks, the young kid aspiring to be a superstar, Avery Boysenberry has just pinned Ice Cream Jr.! What an upset, and it puts Matthews team back even with Taylors!

*Avery gets up and cheers, and his team cheers with him...but those cheers soon turn to frantic pointing behind Avery. Avery blinks and turns, and Gulak delivers a kick right to the head! Avery falls down in the ring dazed. Gulak smirks at Matthews team. Matthews is using all of his willpower not to get in that ring right now...*

Leonard- Oh and Gulak with a cheap shot! Way to take away a career moment Drew...no wonder you arent on the Gentlemans Club shirt...

*Drew turns Avery onto his back, and hoks his legs in a Cloverleaf Position, and quickly turns Avery over onto his stomach keeping the hold in, using his free leg to push on Avery's leg and apply insane pressure, as Gulak himself with the free upper body takes out his phone making a casual call. Avery flails i the ring, his team and the fans begging him not to tap. Avery is biting his lip and digging in deep. He clawing for the ropes..HE'S ALMOST THERE! Drew sighs and speaks into the phone* Im going to have to put you on hold a second, be right back *Gulak breaks the hold and drags Avery back into the center of the ring. Avery tries to break loose for a tag, but Gulak has none of it, he gets in front of Avery and hooks his head and arm, and flips over for a Bridge just bending Avery backword. Avery flails, and this time he has nowhere to go, and he taps out! Gulak gets the odds back on his side again! Taylor applauds*

Leonard- Oh and Gulak showing some technical prowess there, and against the novice technique of Boysenberry, he sent him packing...

*Gulak breaks the hold, and talks on his cell phone once more* Alright so as I was saying, the Gentlemans Club shirts now featuring Drew Gulak should have a big picture of me right in the front...NO...that will NOT decrease sales! And I told you to do it! I dont care what you might think, Im telling you its going to be a great sell- *Davey Vegagrabs Gulaks phone from behind, and chucks it into the Swamp. Gulak stares after it...frozen and wide eyed. He reaches a hand out to it silently, and Vega rolls him up! 1...2...KICKOUT! Gulak rolls through, and screams* MY PHONE!

Leonard- Oh and Gulak is distracted by his reception troubles, but Vega cant put him away there!

*Gulak screams* MY PHONE! *Taylor screams back* Oh shut up, when we win Ill buy you 40 new phones! *Gulak turns to him angrily* But THAT phone has all my stock portfolio's, my business plans, MY TRIP TO HAWAII! *Taylor shouts* I'LL GIVE YOU A NEW TRIP TO HAWAII IF YOU JUST FOCUS! *Drew is infuritated* I'd like YOU to lose your phone and not have the same reaction Chuck! I swear by everything if I am not on the shirt by the time this is through- *Gulak turns...right into a big Superkick by Vega! Gulak pauses for a moment...before falling limp to the mat. Vega covers 1...2...3! Vega eliminates Gulak! Taylor takes his agression out on the ring steps by repeatedly stomping them*

Leonard- Back and forth the eliminations go folks, and Vega knocks Gulak right out, maybe in his dreams he can have a pleasent phone conversation we dont have to hear...

*In comes Hijo and Vega is on the money, he runs Hijo against the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Hijo ducks and gets Vega in a headlock. Vega flails as Hijo really puts on the squeeze, but he gets out of it! Vega rolls through, and blinks...he feels the top of his heead and gasps as Hijo puts on HIS goggles! Hijo laughs and dances as Vega fumes and charges him, but Hijo sidesteps and trips him. Vega faceplants, Hijo's vision improved from the goggles, he runs against the ropes and delivers a big Flying Hip Attack sending Vega right out of the ring. Hijo laughs tapping his noggin, and turns, and gets drilled by a Flying Headbutt by assailANT, sending him out of the ring as well. Vega tries to take his goggles back but Hijo runs with them back to his lineup. Vega about chases him but Matthews holds him back, saying he'll get his chance. assailANT turns and gets blindsided by Gargano and stomped down in the ropes*

Leonard- Hijo showing why he is an Ice Cream with this tricks and mind games, and Vega has beeen thrown off his game, and just when he tries to restore momentum Gargano comes in and knocks him flat. Matthews team in a bit of disarray can they turn it around?

*Gargano brings assailANT up and runs him against the ropes, assailANT rebounds and leaps for his diving headbutt, but Gargano sidesteps and there isnt anyone home. assailANT tries to get up, but Gargano is waiting and nails him with a Superkick, assailANT falls and Gargano covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano cant believe it*

Leonard- OH Gargano nailed assailANT with that Superkick, but he stays strong, and stays alive in the match!

*Gargano waits for assailANT to rise, and he hooks him in a full nelson. He lifts for the Hurts Donut, but assailANT fights out of it. assailANT turns and nails Gargano with a big forearm and runs him against the ropes. Gargano holds on and slips out to the apron. assailANT charges and Gargano springs through the second rope for his spear, but assailANT sidesteps and kicks Gargano hard in the ribs on his way in! Gargano flops and flails in the ring holding his ribs, and when he gets up assailANT is waiting for him, he grabs him and lifts him up and down for a huge Uranage Suplex! He covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano stays alive*

Leonard- Quick thinking by assailANT keeps him alive in the match as Gargano cant connect on the spear, and now he's the one thats in trouble. Taylor on the outside of course not happy at all...but thats no surprise.

*assailANT measures Gargano as he rises, he looks like he may be going for a big Spear. The ref checks Gargano, and assailANT looks ready to run, but Taylor reaches his arm in and wraps it around assailANT's leg as he charges, and he falls on his face. assailANT gets up and turns fuming to Taylor, who just puts his hands up backing away from the ring acting oh so innocent. The distraction costs assailANT as Gargano springs up and Superkicks him right in the back of the head. assailANT stammers, and Gargano hooks his arms around his middle, and lifts him up and over for a Briding German Suplex! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano sits up, hands on his head...how was that not enough to put this ant away?*

Leonard- And Taylor cheats again but this time assailANT doesnt let it cost the team, he stays alive and Gargano is beside himself!

*Gargano signals for the end, and quickly grabs assailANT and hoists him over his head, he runs for the You're Dead missile...but assailANT breaks free! Gargano turns, and assailANT gets him on his shoulders, and flings him off and hooking his head on the way down for a big Inverted Neckbreaker, thats the assailANT's Cross! Gargano goes down hard, but assailANT is so out of it he cant make the cover!*

Leonard- That devastating modified Death Valley Driver by assailANT should spell the end for Gargano, but that might have been all assailANT had left!

*assailANT tries to go for a cover, but he gets dragged out of the ring! By the Swamp Monster! However the ref sees that, as does an Irate Matthews, and he threatens DQ on the beast if he does it again. Taylor just sneers at the ref. Leslie gets in the ring quickly to try and pin Gargano, but Icarus comes in too, and he shouldnt be, and floors Leslie with a Spear! Icarus rolls Gargano out of the ring and covers Leslie, this is chaos, 1...2...KICKOUT! Icarus looks to the ref, who holds up two. Icarus shakes his head, this idiot still has fight left?*

Leonard- Taylors team is nothing but fair, but the fighting spirit of Matthews team is keeping them in this thing! Icarus is beside himself!

*Icarus gets Leslie up by the hair, and underhooks his arms in a Powerbomb position. He smirks at the camera* Hey Gran, this ones for you! *He attemps his Pedegree, but Leslie flails out of it! Icarus tries a Clothesline but he ducks. Leslie thinks fast as Icarus turns around and quicklty leaps into him for a Quesadora Wheelbarrow. Icarus holds him and tries to keep the move in his favor, but Leslie counters going right onto the shoulders of Icarus. Icarus is absolutely turned around, and Leslie takes advantage, he rolls through and flips Icarus, and folds him for a pin! 1...2...3! Are you kidding me? Leslie Butterscotch just pinned Icarus! This crowd just became unglued!*

Leonard- HE DID IT! LESLIE BUTTERSCOTCH JUST STAPLED HIS NAME IN CHIKARA, AND KNOCKED ICARUS OUT! Way to go kid!

*Leslie gets up, and raises his hands in victory to his teammates, his teammates dont even have time to panic and tell him to watch out, as Swamp Monster barrels in, and completely levels him with a Lariet. Leslie is hit so hard he flips over and lands on his stomach. Swamo Monster roars and picks a near lifeless Leslie up, and gets him in a powerbomb position, lifting him up and slamming him down on the mat for just that. Swamp Monster looks at the motionless Leslie, and Talor shouts and extends his hand for a tag. Swamp Monster turns confused again, and Taylor just continues to shout for a tag. Swamp Monster walks over, and Taylor tags his shoulder, quickly rushing in, and putting a foot on Leslie, posing for a camera as the ref reluctantly counts. 1...2...3. Leslie's gone, but not without inflicting a big shot to Taylors team in geetting rid of Icarus. Abernathy steps in, and glares at Taylor, who cracks his neck, not looking too threatened by the Elegant Assasin*

Leonard- And the kind of spoling the moment does it again. Swamp Monster does all the work, and for the second time in the match, Taylor picks up the pinfall. You did good Leslie, but its up to the rest of your team now. And in comes Abernathy to do just that.

*Taylor locks up with Abernathy, and gets him in a headlock laughing. Abernathy twists out of it, and locks Taylors arm and twists into an Armlock. Taylor flails, and rolls, springing back up and slapping Pierre in the face, he laughs* HA! Arnold Assasin! You aint nothin'! *Taylor runs off the ropes, but Pierre recovers, and leaps, grabbing Taylors neck and taking him down hard. Taylor is stunned, and Abernathy gets up Taylor, and starts screaming and flailing around, this might be building to something big! But...then he just goes down and starts choking Taylor. Taylor flails and the ref has to break it up. Taylor sits up and screams* THATS A FOUL! *Taylor would continue to complain, but Abernathy runs off the ropes, and delivers a Running Knee right to the prone Taylor. Taylor rolls through, and Pierre catches him, and underhooks his arms, flipping him right over for a Tiger Suplex, and rolls it right into a sitting Butterfly Sleeper! Pierre cranks the hold as Taylor flails, good technical showing!*

Leonard- Pierre isnt giving Taylor a chance to breathe here and I say good, with all the crap Taylor has pulled in this match he deserves to be taken down a peg!

*Pierre cranks the hold as the crowd chants "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" but Taylor isnt hearing it, he bends his arms down, and breaks the hold, quickly thumbing Pierre in the eye and kicking him away. Pierre is stunned, and Taylor leapes, and dropkicks Taylor down. Taylor quickly gets up, and runs off the ropes, frontlip rolling, and springing up, leaping and driving his knee right into Abernathy's head. Taylor gets up and exclaims* Wow Chuck Taylor you're so athletic! *The crowd boos and Taylor just waves a hand dismissively at them, and goes back to Abernathy, stomping him down, stomping and stomping, and again as per Chuck Taylor usual, he stomps away from Abernathy absent mindedly. Taylor shakes his head and goes back, but Abernathy is up! Pierre knees Taylor in the gut, and tries to lock in a Fujiwara Armbar, but Taylor fights out of it, he grabs Abernathys arm and gets his foot up for Sole Food, but Pierre reverses it and grabs Taylors foot sending him down, turning him over, and lcoking in an Ankle Lock! Taylor flails as Pierre cranks yet another Submission, hey, maybe the Squad can live up to that name after all!*

Leonard- Abernathy's showing some great moves here, he may actually live up to that leader title of the Submission Squad, because Taylor isnt on the winning end right now

*Taylor flails for the ropes, but Pierre drops down, and leg scissors Chucks own leg, and sinches the Ankle Lock. Pierres heavier bodyframe works to his advantage, and Taylor is dead center in the ring! Taylor flails helplessly, as the crowd is roaring "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" Taylor had a hand up, he balls it into a fist and puts it in his mouth, as Abernathy roars and cranks the hold. The Ref checks Taylor to see if he wants to tap...and then he's pulled out of the ring by The Swamp Monster! The ref turns, and threatens Swamp Monster with a DQ, Gargano holds Swamp Monster back, apologizing that he doesnt know any better, but in all of this distraction, Frightmare sneaks in the ring, and backflips driving his knees right into Abernathy's HEAD for a Kneecolepsy! Taylor quickly rolls away and out of the ring, and Frightmare covers Abernathy, Gargano points it out to the ref and he rushes in, and counts 1...2...3! Oh and Frightmare steals one! Matthews poiunds the mat infuriated with his one good arm*

Leonard- Taylors team has pulled out every trick in the book folks, and now Abernathy falls...

*Frightmare gets up and raises an arm in victory, turns, and Kobald is right there,and levels Frightmare with a huge Spear! Kobald covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kobald slaps the mat angrily, how could Frightmare kick out of that?*

Leonard- Oh and Kobald with a devastating Spear, but Frightmare stays alive! Frightmare has taken a beating in this match, how much more can he take?

*Kbald drags Frightmare over to a corner, and climbs to the top rope. He signals for his Demons Toilet, and he leaps, but Frightmare is able to move! Kobald hits the mat hard in a sitting position and Frightmare quickly gets to the top rope himself, and backflips off, and NAILS Kobald right in the back of the head for a Kneecolepsy! Kobald bends forward awkwardly, and the entire crowd cringes. Frightmare folds Kobald up, and pins him 1...2...Kobald gets a hand on the ropes! The ref stops the count, and Frightmare is livid. Chuck Taylor screams that that shouldnt count, but Matthews just blows his whistle to drown him out as the crowd cheers*

Leonard- The heart of Kobald shines through! Frightmare tries to out Kobald away, and injure him no less, but he cant do it, Kobald is still alive in this match!

*Frightmare drags Kobald away from the ropes, and Kobald kicks him away. Frightmare revovers and charges him, but Kobald grabs Frightmares arms, and drives his feet into Frightmares stomach. Frightmare is suspended in midair, and then Kobald springs up, and leaps using Frightmares momentum, and is able to get onto Frightmares shoulders and force him right down for a modified Demons Toilet! Kobald hooks a leg and covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kobald pulls at his ears*

Leonard- Oh what a great move by Kobald, but not enough again! What do these guys have to do to put the other away?

*Kobald gets up, and turns to Frightmare, poised for another spear, Frightmare rises and turns, and Kobald charges. Frightmare sees this coming, and leaps over Kobald and out of the way. Kobald turns as Frightmaare waits by the ropes. Kobald charges him once more, and Frightmare bends them down, and Kobald goes over. Kobald holds on and tries to get back in, but Frightmaare leaps, and cracks Kobald with a leaping Enzuguri to the side of the head! Kobald flops off of the ropes, and Frightmare gets up, but he's grabbed around the waist quickly, and lifted up and over for a Bridging German Suplex by Gelistico! The ref covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gelistico releases the brdige, snapping his fingers irritably*

Leonard- Kobald cant put Frightmare away, Gelistico tries to, but Frightmare has shown alot of willpower in this match, and kicks out yet again.

*Gelistico sizes Frightmare up, he gets up and turns, and Gelistico leaps into him grabbing his neck, hes trying for an Ace Crusher, but Frightmare shoves him off, Gelistico rebounds and goes for a clothesline, Frightmare backflips avoiding, and Gelistico quickly tries to Roll Frightmare up for a pin, but Frightmare rolls right through, but so does Gelistico, and he pulls Frightmare back into a Small Package cover 1...2...KICKOUT! Gelistico rolls back up and Frightmare quickly gets beind Gelistico grabbing his neck and snapping his head right down on the mat. Frightmare rolls to the ropes for a breather as Gelistico is stunned, holding his neck in pain*

Leonard- Gelistico doing a great job here trying to keep the pace of the match his, but Frightmare with that neckbreaker, trying to get the momentum back onto his side.

*Frightmare gets next to Gelistico, and goes for Kneecolepsy, but Gelistico moves, but Frightmare lands on his feet, and tries for another Kneecolepsy, and Gelistico yelps and moves again, quickly getting to the apron. Frightmare turns, and tries to deck Gelistico with an Enzuguri just like Kobald, but Gelistico ducks it. Frightmare gets up, and Gelistico goves him a hard forearm. Frightmare falls ddazed, and Gelistico quickly runs to the ropes close to the turnbuckle, and quickly runs and spirngs off of them, into the Ring with a salute to boot, going for a Springboard Headbutt, but Frightmare avoids, and Gelistico smacks into the mat hard. Gelistico holds his head in pain, and gets up dazed, and Frightmare springs into Gelistico, and grabs his hard, swinging him down and spiking him for a Tornado DDT! Gelistico goes down hard, and Frightmare covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Frightmare cant believe Gelistico even knows where he is...*

Leonard- Gelistico missed on that headbutt, Frightmare tries to put Gelistico away, but he;s a fighting soldier, and sometimes soldiers dont know when to quit!

*Frightmare signals for the end, and gets Gelistico up, he tries to hook him for that Hammer of the Underworld, but Gelistico flails out of it, Frightmare charges at Gelistico, and Gelistico lifts him up in the air, Frightmare goes for that Trademark leaping clothesline, but Gelistico catches his arm on the way down, and grabs Frightmares head and brings him right down for a Reverse STO! Gelistico hooks Frightmares arm and leg and floats over hooking him for a pin 1...2...KICKOUT! Gelistico looks to the ref, a hand on his head*

Leonard- And once again, Frightmare wont go down! Gelistico just has to keep on the fight!

*Gelistico points to Frightmare with his hand, making a gun with it, and mocking like he's firing as Frightmare rises, he goes for the Ace Crusher, but Frightmare counters, and gets his knees up, driving them into Gelistico's back for a Lungblower! Frightmare covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Frightmare pounds the mat about throwing a tantrum*

Leonard- Lungblower by Frightmare, and Gelistico stays alive this time! What a match this is turning out to be folks!

*Frightmare has had enough, he lifts Gelistico up and babbles angrily in his face, and gets him in a suplex position, lifting him up for a Brainbuster, but Gelistico with all he has left fights out, Frightmare tries to grab him again, but Gelistico caught him, and slams him down headfirst for a monster Ace Crusher! Frightmare goes limp, as does Gelistico for a few moments, and then he stirs and turns Frightmare over, and covers him 1...2...KICKOUT! How did Frightmare kick out of that? Are you kidding!? Gelistico rolls over and stares at the ceiling...the crowd cant help but chant it now..."THIS IS AWESOME!" with the adorning claps as well, I'm not sure what Gelistico is more shocked at, the fact Frightmare kicked out, or he's getting a "THIS IS AWESOME!" chant...*

Leonard- This chant is truely deserved folks, these two no matter what you think of either of them, are giving everythign they nhave and more, and are leaving nothing out. The big question is who has more left to finish the other off? Because it doesnt look like either of them are in the mood to be tagging in and out, they look like their in there until one or the other falls...

*Gelistico gets up, he is exhausted...but he picks Frightmare and hooks him in a Friggin' Sweet Driver position, but he calls it Greetings From Bavaria. He lifts Frightmare to try and spike him, but Frightmare gets loose, and gets onto Gelistico's shoulders. Gelistico flails to get him off, but Frightmare's already got a plan in motion. Gelistico tries to run to the ropes, and Frightmare uses that, and bends backward, hooking both of Gelistico's arms, Gelistico starts bending back and he shouts* NOOO! *Gelistico gets flipped back back and right onto his head for a Crucifix Driver! Frightmare covers him, and Gelistico isnt moving 1...2...3! Gelistico falls...and Frightmare sits up, and rolls back up to his feet cracking his neck as Gelistico rolls out of the ring, he gets a good ovation, and Davey Vega steps in, he looks back to his team...which is just now he, assailANT, and Kobald. Matthews just nods to him...its a 3 on 5 situation, but the last thing he wants to do is lose hope...*

Leonard- Oh and Gelistico goes down, and now Matthews team faces a defecit! They have a Baby on the line, and I honestly dont know if failures an option, but right now Taylors got to be loving the odds...

*Taylor of course, is clapping by the apron, he turns and winks at Tasha, currently being held by Gavin, Gavin gives him a glare and turns Tasha away from him, Taylor smirks. Meanwhile in the ring, Vega charges Frightmare who ducks out of the way and runs off of the ropes, but Vega times it, and flips Frightmare over for a hiptoss. Frightmare rolls through and charges again and gets a big armdrag. Frightmare charges again, and Vega goes for an Armdrag, but Frightmare stops before he gets to Vega, and Vega just armdrags air. Vega quickly gets up, but Frightmare gives him a spin kick in the middle. He runs off the ropes and Cartwheels, and backflips for a Pele Kick to the back of Vega's head, but Vega avoids! Frightmare lands on his kees, and Vega gives him a swift kick to the chest. Frightmare wobbles on his knees, and Vegs hooks his head, and gives him a big DDT while Frightmare was still on his knees. Frightmare hits hard and Vega covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Vega shakes his head, all the abuse Frightmares taken...*

Leonard- I may not be the biggest fan of Frightmare but he has been there for a long time, this gives Taylors team a time to recover, and Matthews team just keeps sending men out to finish him, and he wont quit!

Vega gets Frightmare up, he steps back for a Superkick, he goes for it, and Frightmare catches his leg and turns Vega around. Frightmare leaps onto Vega's shoulders, he tries to bend him back for the Crucifix Driver, but Vega keeps his footing. Frightmare flails, and Vega aims, and runs to the turnbuckle, and drives Frightmares head right into the top one. Vega screams, and and then lifts a dazed Frightmare up and off for a Reverse Deatth Valley Driver, called a Widowmaker! Frightmare lands hard, and Vega signals for the end, climbing to the top rope*

Leonard- Vega didnt go for the cover there, but I think he just wants to really put an end to Frightmare, that Widowmaker was a good start, but what's he going to do to follow up?

*Vega gets to the top rope, he looks ready to aim at the fallen Frightmare, and then Hijo gets up to hs corner, with Vegas goggles on, the ones he stole earler in the mach. He begins hopping up on the apron, fiddling with them and laughing, Vega turns and shouts* HEY! Stop that! Those are special goggles, not made for you! Their mine! *Hijo ignores him, jusst happily in his own little world. Vega growls at him* In gonna tell you one more time, PUT DOWN THE- *The distraction costs Vega, as Frightmare leaps, and hooks Vega on the top ropes, flipping him off for a Top Rope Frankensteiner. Vega lands hard in the ring, the fans, and Matthews, have hands on their heads, this isnt good...*

Leonard- Oh and Hijo de Ice Cream, with the goggle distraction, may cost Matthews a team a devastating blow here, Frightmares just been a workhorse in this match!

*Frightmare runs a thumb across his throat and climbs to the top, signaling the end for Vega. He leaps off for a Top Rope Kneecolepsy...but Vega has the where with all to get out of the way! Frightmare lands hard, and Vega gets up in the corner. Frightmare stands dazed and Vega gets ready for a Superkick. Frightmare gets his hands up, and roars at Vega, just like at the start of the match. Vega stares, and grits his teeth shaking his head. Frightmares eyes widen, and Vega roars, and DRILLS Friightmare with a Superkick right to the face. Frightmare goes down like a limp doll, and Vega covers him 1...2...3! Finally, Frightmare is gone! The crowd cheers loudly for Vega, who raises a hand in victory, Taylor growls on the outside*

Leonard- And Frightmare is gone! Great move by Vega, he didnt let Frightmare get to him, he knows whats on the line, and he just got a big elimination for his team!

*Vega gets up, and immediately gets rolleup by Hijo! Cover 1...2..,KICKOUT! Vega rolls through, and goes for a Superkick, but Hijo dodges, and choops Vega's freeleg down and pins 1...2...KICKOUT! Vega rolls through and goes for a Clothesline, and Hijo ducks. Vega turns and Hijo pokes him in the eye. Vega reeeels back stunned, and goes to poke Hijo in the eye...just gets the goggles. Hijo laughs, and Vega angrily lunges for his goggles, but Hijo quickly ducks, the goggles giving him percision timing to dodge apparently. Vega turns once more, and Hijo kicks him in the stomach. Hijo goes for a Stunner hooking Davey's head, but Vega grabs Hijo, fighting it, grabbing and scratching for the goggles, but Hijo is able to fight him, and leap, and spike him for the Cold Stone Stunner! Vega flops in the ring, and Hijo rolls him away setting up for his finisher. He climbs to the top rope and signals for his double stomp splash!*

Leonard- Oh man, Hijo with those goggles seems to have gained some sort of edge, and Vega got hit with all of that Stunner! If Hijo hits this it could really deal a blow to Matthews team!

*Hijo looks about to leap, and then a light on the sde of the goggles starts blinking. Hijo blinks, as a text flashes across the screen..."Unauthorized user, prepare for activated security system". Hijo blinks...wait activated security system?! Thats what Vega was activating when he was grabbing at the goggles! Hijo tries to take them off, but then faster than he can think, and electric shock begins going to his head. Hijo flails on the top rope* AYE AYE AYYYYYYE! Vega smirks rolling out of the ring, he nods to assailANT, who quickly gets in the ring himself, and grabs Hijo off the top rope and gets him on his shoulders, lifting him off and slamming him down for the assaIlANT's Cross! The DVD Neckbreacker! Hijo spazzes on the mat, and assailANT covers 1...2...3! The sides are even! assailANT rips the goggles off of Hijo, and throws them to Vega. Vega grins catching them and turning off the security system. Chuck Taylor is IRATE!*

Leonard- Quick thinking by Vega and Matthews group has made this an even three on three matchup! Taylor, Gargano, and The Swamp Monster on one side. assailANT, Kobald, and Davey Vega on the other!

*assailANT turns, and Gargano rushes in and forearms him hard, and assailANT returns it, Gargano returns it right back, its clear that he's had enough, but assailANT fires back with a hard forearm flurry of his own. Gargano steps back and gives assailANT gives him a Superkick, assailANT wobblies, and then roars, and grabs Gargano giving him a flurry of headbutts to the face. Gargano is on noodle legs, and assailANT whips him off the ropes, and Gargano rebounds right into a Clothesline. assailANT then runs against the ropes, and leaps, delivering a big splash right to the prone Gargano! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT shakes his head*

Leonard- assailANT bringing the fire here, showing that he isnt someone thats just going to go down, even after that Superkick!

*AssailANT sizes up Gargano, who turns, assailANT runs and leaps for his headbutt, and Gargano goes to the well one more time, and dodges connecting to the prone flying assailANT's head for a Superkick! assaiLANT is rocked, and Gargano grabs him, and gets him up in a reverse Cross Bomb position, what strength! and he runs, and throws assailANT headfirst into the middle turnbuckle for You're Dead! assailANT goes limb in the turnbuckle, and Gargano rolls him through for the pin 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano gets up and throws his hands up at the ref, a look of sheer shock on his face*

Leonard- Gargano pouring on the offense, but assailANT, I dont think very highly of him right now, but one thing I can give him is he has alot of moxie, and Gargano is seeing that firsthand.

*Gargano shakes his head and gets to the top rope. He aims at assailANT, and leaps for a Frogsplash, but assailANT at the last moment, is able to just avoid it! Gargano splats on the mat, and rolls up, and assailANT grabs him and flips him over for an Exploder Suplex. Gargano gets up again, and assailANT grabs him and flips him over for a Belly to Belly Overhead Suplex. Gargano gets up one more time, and assailANT grabs him and lifts him up and down hard for a Uranage Suplex! Gargano is flattened, and assailANT covers 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT pulls his antenne, Gargano himself showing his own willpower*

*assailANT gets Gargano up and gets him onto his shoulders, but Gargano elbows him in the side of the head, and flails out, quickly rolling out of the ring. assailANT turns, and in comes Swamp Monster...assailANT cracks his neck, as Swamp Monster stares him down, the crowd chants more for assailANT than the green humanoid mass of...well Swamp. assailANT waists no time, and runs off the ropes, and drivers his shoulder into Swamp Monster, but Swamp Monster shakes his head, not moving. assailANT growls, and slaps Swamp Monsters shoulder, and points to the ropes. Swamp Monster growls, and runs off of them, and slams his own shoulder into assailANT...and he holds his ground as well! assailANT roars and gets in Swamp Monsters face, Swamp Monster as well snarling, head to head with each other, ready to burst*

Leonard- Oh my folks...this is ready to burst, and I cant tell ya who would win it...

*assailANT headbutts Swamp Monster, who headbutts right back, assailANT doesnt back down, and forearms Sawmp Monster, who responds by digging his shoulder rright into assailANT and shoving him back. AssailANT flies back but rolls through. and Ducks Swamp Monsters Lariet, but Swamp Monster rebounds again, and flips into assailANT- wait was that a Tilo O' Whirl? It was, and he transitions it right into a Tornado DDT! Did Swamp Monster just do Lucha? assailANT is spiked on his head, and Swamp Monster looks ready to pin him, but Taylor shouts at him to get out of the ring. Swamp Monster again looks confused as Taylor gets to the top rope, shooing Swamp Monster out of the ring. Swamp Monster looks up to him, and leaves*

Leonard- Swamp Monster shows a move there I didnt even know he had in him, and Taylor shoos him out of the ring, he wants all the glory for himself...

*Taylor positions himself on the top rope, and backflips off for his Moonsault, but assailANT moves out of the way! Taylor splats the mat and assaiLANT rolls out of the ring. Taylor gets up and turns, and gets Clotheslines down by Kobald. Taylor gets up again, and gets clotheslined down again, a third time, and Kobald picks him up and slams him down. Kobald runs off the ropes, and leaps, driving his elbow right into Taylors heart. Taylor spazzes in pain and Kobald covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kobald quickly gets to the outside apron, and springs up and over the ropes right onto Taylor for a Springboard Splash. Kobald covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Kobald growls*

Leonard- Kobald in like a ball of fire, and thats understandable! Taylor is the one leading this group to try and take Tasha, and Kobalds just taken his fighting to an entirely new level because of it. The crowd is loving every minute of it too!

*Kobald gets Taylor onto his knees, and begins chopping him and chopping him in the chest, then the neck, then over the head, just relentless by Kobald, he's letting all of his rage out on Taylor right now. Taylor doesnt look like he knows where he is, and Kobald runs off the ropes. Taylor screams and leaps up, driving Kobald down with a Clothesline out of sheer desperation. Taylor rolls away shaking his head. He turns to crawl away, but Kobald is up! He grabs Taylor and lifts him right off the ground and over for a Belly to Back Suplex! Deaflifted, and Taylor takes a rough landing. Kobald covers Taylor 1...2...KICKOUT! Kobald slaps the mat with a roar of irritation*

Leonard- Just keep on him Kobald, Taylor doesnt even look like hes knows where he is, and after that huge Belly yo Back Suplex Taylor might be on the ropes here!

*Kobald gets up and grabs Taylor by the hair, Taylor screams as Kobald puts him in a Powerbomb position. He lifts and gets Taylor on his shoulders for a Powerbomb, but Taylor flails out, gets his foot in Kobalds face hooking his arm, and drops down spiking Kobald for Sole Food! Taylor grabs Kobald and gets him in a reverse Cross Bomb position, he shouts* Johnny! *Gargano rushes in, and Taylor chucks Kobald. Gargano times it perfectly, and grabs Kobald's head for a big Ace Crusher! Taylor slips out of the ring and Gargano covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Gargano sits up, jaw dropped as Kobald spazzes on the mat*

*Gargano shakes his head at Kobald, who's barely moving at this point, and picks him up and locks him in a Full Nelson and lifts for the Hurts Donut, but Kobald kicks, and with all he has left gets out of the move and gets to the corner. Gargano roars and leaps at him, but Kobalkds able to slip out of the ring. Gargano hits the corner hard and turns around dazed, and Vega is in the ring, goggles equipped, and he chargs Gargano, nailing him right in the head with a Cornered Yakuza Kick! Gargano is on Dream Street, and Vega gets him out of the corner and shoves him into assailANT who gets him onto his shoulders. Vega in the meantime Superkicks Swamp Monster off of the aapron, and hee falls right back onto Chuck Taylor! assailANT positions Garganpo and lifts him off hooking his neck on the way down for the assailANT's Cross! assailANT points to the top rope, Kobald is there, and he aims at Gargano, a fire in his eyes, and leaps off and connects to Gargano, sitting right on his chest for the Demons Toilet! Gargano goes limp and Kobald hooks a leg covering 1...2...3! Gargano's gone! Matthews team has eliminated three straight! Matthews jumps up and down on the sidelines, pumping his good fist as his team has the edge now*

Leonard- Folks it took a team effort to get him down, but Gargano is out of this match! Its down to five men now, and Taylors on the losing end!

*Kobald gets up, turns, and gets leveled by The Swamp Monster, who looks enraged! Swamp Monster picks Kobald up, and chucks him right through the turnbuckle pads, shoulder first into the ring post1 Kobald flops out of the ring in pain, and in comes Vega, forearming Swamp Monster from behind. He tries to run Swamp Monster against the ropes, but Swamp Monster holds his ground. He tries to pull back, but Vega chops his hand and breaks the grip. Vega proceeds to repeatedly slap Swamp Monster across the face, he spins, and gives a hard Discus Uppercut Chop to the side of Swamp Monsters face. He tries to pull him again, but Swamp Monster shoves him right off! Vega rolls through, Swamp Monster charges, and Vega delivers a big Superkick to the face! Thats what knocked Frightmare out cold...but Swamp Monster doesnt go down! Vega adjusts his goggles, and runs against the ropes, but Swamp Monster catches him, and spins him right around and down for a Sppinning Side Slam! Swamp Monster does hook a leg this time 1...2...KICKOUT! Swamp Monster shakes his head, most likely because of the punishment it took*

Leonard- This Swamp Monster is just a beast, he has just FLATTENED Kobald, and now Davey Vega cant bring him down even with that Superkick of his. This thing might be made of a bit more than just Swamp folks...

Swamp Monster brings Vega up, and throws him into the corner. Swamp Monster roars charging him, and Vega is able to avoid. Vega turns, and as Swamp Monster turns, he is cracked with that Yakuza Kick! Swamp Monster's moss which as covering his face is knocked back, revealing his black head, with sharp teeth and green eyes, which are currently dazed. Vega grabs him and rolls him out of the corner and into a pin 1...2...KICKOUT! Vega cant believe it...*

Leonard- Vega has kicked the Swamp literally off of the Swamp Monster, and he STILL wont quit! What does Vega have to do here?

*Vega signals for the end, and gets to the top rope, adjusting his goggles, he takes aim at Swamp Monster, and Leaps for a Flying Headbutt, but Swamp Monster somehow, some way moves! Vega hits the mat hard, and gets up quickly. Vega turns, and Swamp Monster has gotten to the second rope, and leaps off, nailing Vega with a huge Shoulder Tackle! Vega goes flying, rolling into the corner, and Swamp Monster springs up, and runs, squashing him in it. Swamp Monster brings Vega out, and Taylor yells at him to "Do the move I taught you!". Swamp Monster stares, and nods. He gets Vega in a powerbomb position, and lifts Vega up, and falls back, faceplanting Vega for an Overbomb! Swamp Monster rolls through, he isnt done! he lifts Vega up again, right onto his shoulders, and slams him right down for a Sitout Powerbomb. Its a pin 1...2...3! Swamp Monster finally gets a pin, Chuck Taylor must realize the severity of this situation, and allowed it*

Leonard- And down goes Vega! No funny business from Chuck this time, just barking orders from the apron, and this Swamp Monster I gotta tell you folks, he may look dumb, but this thing actually CAN wrestle, and he's proven that tonight. We are down to two men for each team!

*Swamp Monster rolls Vega away, and in comes assailANT with a flurry of forearms. Swamo Monster roats and clubs assailANT over the head. assailANT falters, and Swamo Monster runs off the ropes, and clotheslines him...and assailANT keeps his footing. assailANT roars defiant at Swamp Monster, and runs off the ropes and Clotheslines Swampmonster himself, but Swamp Monster stays on his feet, and cluns assailANT over the head again. Swamp Monster roars and picks assailANT up and slams him right down! assailANT gets up, and Swamp Monster runs off the ropes, and swings into assailANT for a Tilt O' Whirl...but assailANT stops him on his shoulder, and slams him down for a Powerslam! assailANT covers 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT rolls away*

Leonard- assailANT and Swamp Monster both showing their power games, assailANT with a very nice counter Powerslam, unfortunately for him Swamp Monster refuses to quit!

*assailANT gets up and positions Swamp Monster. Swamp Monster gets up, and assailANT runs off the ropes, and leaps for a Crossbody. He hits Swamp Monster, and Swamp Monster rolls through, and holds assailANT firm! Swamp Monster picks assailANT up, assailANT kicks, and catches the refs face i9n the struggle, and he goes down, and Swamp Monster and slams him down! The ref is down, and Taylor sees that, he tells Swamp Monster to back up...more like yells, and quickly gets to the top rope, backflipping off, and nailing assailANT with the top rope Moonsault! Taylor gets up laughing, and Kpobald comes in and hits himk from behind. Kobald turns, and gets a big Lariet by the Swamp Monster! Its complete Chaos with the ref incapacitated! Taylor rolls out of the ring irritated*

Leonard- The ref is down, and because of that this match is complete and utter chaos! Taylor gets out of dodge, I would keep an eye on him!

*Taylor growls, and goes and takes a chair from a fan, folding it up! The fans roar the boos, but Taylor doesnt care. he gets back into the ring with the chair, he turns to Swamp Monster* Time to cheat! *Swamp Monster looks at him a bit confused, and Taylor just shakes his head* Just watch...*Taylor brandishes the chair at Kobald, who is starting to stir, back turned to whats going on*

Leonard- Oh no he's got a chair! REF! TAYLORS GOT A CHAIR!

*Taylor brings the chair up to club Kobald with, but assaiLANT springs up running past Swamp Monster and leaping, delivering a Flying Headbutt right to Taylors ribs. Taylor drops the chair in the ring, and both tumble to the outside. Swamp Monster stares at Kobald, still none the wiser, and then to the chair. He looks a big confused, possibly conflucted, the crowd is chanting "NO! NO! NO! NO!", but inevitably, Swamp Monster awkwardly picks up the chair, and aims at Kobald*

Leonard- Swamp Monster no! Dont be like Taylor! Dont use the chair! KOBALD!

*Kobald turns, andf Swamp Monsster swings the chair upward, and Kobald is able to dodge, Swamp Monster swings down awkwardly. He is not used to handling something like this. he turns, Chair out in front of him, and Kobald roars, and SPEARS the chair right into Swamp Monster, bending it and smashing it into Swamp Monsters figure, sending them both down! Swamp Monster limp, Kobald limp on top of him! Kobald just risked everything to eliminate this beast! The Ref turns over clearing the cobwebs, and goes over and makes the cover 1...2...3! Kobald did it! Kobald threw caution to the wind, sacrificed his body, and stopped the Swamp Monster right here!*

Leonard- Kobald did it! Kobald slammed the chair right into Swamp Monster, and the force was enough to keep that monster down! But what toll did that take on Kobald?

*Kobald flops off of Swamp Monster. The ref takes the chair and throws it out, and helps the discombobulated Swamp Monster out of the ring. While this is happening, Chuck Taylor grabbs the discraded chair, and rushes into the ring. Kobald turns, and Taylor drives the chair right into Kobalds ribs! Kobald buckles in severe pain, and Taylor discards the chair quickly. The ref turns around, and Taylor hooks Kobald in a Belly to Back suplex position, he lifts Kobald up, and turns him in midair, and drops him right on his head in a sitout position for the Omega Driver/Awful Waffle! Kobald goes limp, and Taylor covers 1...2...3! Taylor eliminates Kobald, and the crowd boos loudly. Taylor turns, as assailANT gets back into the ring. ...Sixteen Men...SIXTEEN other men have fallen in this match, and now the final 2 remain in the match, both for the opposing team, both fighting for custody of Tasha. Matthews chants "LETS GO ASSAILANT!" Pounding the mat with his good arm instead of clapping because...he currently cant, and the crowd is very behind him.*

Leonard- Ladies and Gentleman it has all come down to this! assailANT, Chuck Taylor, the winner gets the honor of being this Tornero Cibernetico, and also has the honor of who gets Tasha!

*assailANT glares and stares Taylor down. Taylor just grins, getting back to his feet, making a cradling of a Baby motion with his hands just grinning that evil Chuck Taylor grin. assailANT snaps and charges Taylor, who ducks and gets behind assailANT, hooking his arms around his middle and lifting assailANT up and over for a Bridging German Suplex! Cover 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT rolls through and grabs Taylor's legs rolling him through and lifting him right up, and right onto the ropes, landing right between the legs. Taylor screams as assailANT grabs the ropes and makes them wobbles up and down. Taylor screams in agony eventually flopping off of the ropes. Taylor gets up in pain, and assailANT hooks his arm, and lifts him up, over, and down for the Uranage Suplex. assailANT covers 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT shakes his head*

Leonard- assailANT and Chuck Taylor fought each other before, Taylor ended up winning, catching assailANT with a rope assisted Awful Waffle, assailANT looking for revenge, and Chuck Taylor looking to end him.

*assailANT grabs Taylor and gets him on his shoulders, he flips him off for an assailANT's cross, but Taylor lands on his feet, and turns delivering a hard forearm to assailANT's head. assailANT wobbles, and Taylor gets his foot onto assailANT's head and drops down for Sole Food! assailANT falls, and Taylor rolls up, quickly thinking, and running and springing off the ropes, and backflipping off, and landing onto assailANT hard for the Lionsault! Taylor covers 1...2...KICKOUT! Taylor gets up and grabs the ref by the collar, screaming that that was a slow count, the ref says it was two, and so he doesnt risk a DQ Taylor just drops him infuriated*

Leonard- Taylor with the Sole Food and the Lionsault and it doesnt put assailANT away! Its all on the line, and you can bet assailANT will be fighting iuntil his last breath!

*Taylor grabs assailANT's leg and screams* ITS OVER! THAT BABIES MINE! *Taylor turns assailANT over, hooking his leg for the dreaded Half Crab! assailANT screams in pain, reaching for the ropes, the crowd roars a "PLEASE DONT TAP!" Matthews as well has a hand on his head, watching wide eyed. assailANT reaches for the ropes, and Taylor pulls him away, quickly sinching in the crab again. Taylor bends the leg, putting alot of pressure onto it. assailANT puts his head down, hands balled into fists, the crowd is PLEADING for him not to tap*

Leonard- That Half Crab has spelt the end for the best of competitors, and Taylor looks willing to tear a ligament and break a bone or two to win this thing! Will assailANT give it up?

*assailANT looks up, and turns his eyes over to Tasha, who stares back at him being held by Gavin. She looks like shes fussing a bit with him in pain, her eyes watering on the verge of tears...and that did it. assailANT gets a second wind, and roars, scratching and clawing to the ropes, the fans cheering. Taylor tries his best to keep the hold sinched in, but assailANT uses his power, and his will...annnnnd...he gets to the ropes! Taylor breaks the hold, stomping the ring beyond irritated. He turns back to assailANT, and assailANT grabs Taylor and gets him onto his shoulders, throwing him off and hooking his neck, slamming him down for assailANT's Cross! assailANT grabs his leg in pain afterword as Taylor is limp in the ring. assailANT turns over and drapes an arm over Taylor 1...2...KICKOUT! assailANT stares into the distance, now what?*

Leonard- assailANT digs down deep, breaking the Half Crab! Unfortunately, Taylor digs down deep himself, and kicks out of the assailANT's Cross! Both men have given it all in this fight. How much more can they give to end it all?

*assailANT gets up, and limps over to the ropes. assailANT's going to the top? He really is desperate, he gets to the top rope, and Taylor springs up, and attacks assailANT from behind! assailANT buckles on the ropes, and Taylor bends him back, he looks like hee's going for the Rope Assisted Awful Waffle, the move that ended assailANT last time!*

Leonard- Oh no, this ended assailANT before, Taylor spiked him with that rope assisted Awful Waffle, he looks like hes going to end assailANT again with it!

*Taylor gets assailAnt in position, but then assailANT flails, hitting Taylor over the head, positioning himself back onto the ropes, grabbing Chuck Taylor's head, Taylor looks up not knowing whats about to happen, and assailANT with his last act of desperation, positions his knee behind Taylors head, and leaps off of the ropes, driving his kjnee right into Taylor's head on the way down! Thats a move called Cattle Branding! Taylor slazzes in the ring as assailANT holds his weakened leg in pain, the crowd explodes at that move, and are begging for assailANT to pin him!*

Leonard- Oh, Cattle Branding by assailANT! That move is even more devastating with a heavier opponent! I dont know how any times assailANT's done that move in the past, but he pulled it out there and it was very effective, now can he capitalize?

*assailANT gets up, and stares at Taylor, who is flopping around after that Cattle Branding. assailANT doesnt cover, he drags Taylor by the legs to the middle of the ring, and bends down to his dazed face, and whispers to him darkly* Dont ever mess...with my BABY! *AssailANT crosses Taylor's legs, and turns him over for a Cloverleaf, but he bends Taylor awkwardly, and for even more added torture, he drives his knee right into the back of Taylor's head! Its the Crooked Clover! Taylor flails, and the crowd cheers loudly!*

Leonard- Oh what a Cloverleaf! Taylor has nowhere to go! Is this the end?

*assailANT cranks the hold as Taylor flails in vain, the crowd and Matthews are loudly chanting "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" Taylor flails screaming, trying everything he can, but assailANT has him in pure hell...and inevitably, Taylor taps out! assailANT falls over as the bell rings. assailANT just won the Cibernetico! assailANT won Tasha back! assailANT wins!*

Leonard- Taylor couldnt go anywhere and he taps out! assailANT wins the Cibernetico for his team, and Team Matthews, they got their Baby Back!

*assailANT sits up, and his team pours out from the back, Kobald, The Submission Squad, The Flames of Love, Matthews, and Crabtree...slowly, all swarm the ring and dogpile on assailANT cheerring loudly, and the crowd cheers for them as well! assailANT is helped up,,and posted on their shoulders. Gavin gets into the ring with a smile, and hands Tashe over, assailANT takes her and gives her a big hug. Tasha blinks...she doesnt quite know what happened, but she snuggled up to assailANT anyway. The group lets assailANT down, and they give Tasha a group hug...until she starts to fuss with it being too tight, then they back off. Taylor stares at the scene growling as he limps to the back to find his team. Sapphoire has strutted out to ringside silently. Gary amidst the celebration, locks eyes onto her again silently, until Shane Matthews bowls him over amidst the whole deal. Even then Gary locks eyes with her on the ground, and the look is returned*

Leonard- Ladies and Gentleman...that was a ride...that was a ROLLAR COASTER! 9 Men who were counted out from the start just beat some big time players here in CHIKARA. Mandy, I know you're watching, and I think some things were proven tonight. All I know is, there might be much more happenings then there was before heading into Fridays show. You'll have to tune in to the Event Centers and the Blogs to find out folks. Im Leonard Chikarason, this has been "The Great Baby Cibernetico, and I will see you all this Friday *Leonard gets up from his seat and walks off*

*The gaggle of pals continues to celebrate getting the baby back. It took alot of work, their all worn out, but they did it. However, now that they've gotten Tasha, what is the fallout? Especially considering, their in the middle of a swamp...and the currently empty home...is destroyed? Matthews celebrates...then freezes, eyes wide, this sudden realization dawns on him*

...Oh no...

*They won the battle...but theres plenty more to be done...*

...

DONE! ...This was one of the longest matches Ive ever written, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I hope you now realize why it took so long to update lol. Well, here it is, please review here and or the 101 Forum. I hope you enjoyed this, and continue to enjoy the chapters as they come out. Thanks everyone, and Ill see you next chapter!


	49. Swamp Escape

**The CHIKARA Fanfiction**

Chapter 49: Swamp Escape

Note:The Cibernetico may be won, but that doesnt mean anyones out of the woods yet. The Baby may be back, but that doesnt mean all the problems are solved! Whats going to happen next? You'll have to read and find out! Sorry it took a bit for this chapter, holidays, real life, but I buckled down to get this chapter out! Enjoy everyone!

...

*Matthews screams cutting off the celebration in the ring...and it goes on for a full five minutes, where in that time, all the fans, and crew, have left...eventually, Gelistico grabs him and shakes him* Matthews! Snap out of it soldier! What has gotten you so upset? WE WON! *Matthews shakes his head snapping out of it, and grabs Gelistico, eyes wide* We won the battle, but not the war! *Gelistico blinks, and Matthews explains* Ok we got the baby back, but before we were watching the baby, because Della and Tom were out on a date, house a wreck, lose baby, find baby in swamp, win baby back, house still a wreck, and NOT THERE! *Gelistico nods calmly, and turns back to the group* ...PANIC! *Everyone in the group starts freaking out, until Matthews shouts again* OK OK THIS IS ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE! *Everyone stops and turns to him again* Ok...all we need to do, is get back, and fix the house, and everything will be alright, right? *Everyone looks to each other and nods, assailANT speaks up holding Tasha* Ok! Just one question? *Matthews turns to assailANT* What? *assailANT looks around, and turns back to Matthews* ...Which way is home? *Matthews pauses...and looks all around...just realizing, this swamp looks all the same, and they didnt leave a trail to get back out. Leslie looks around and cringes* Oh yeah...um...we knew how to get into the Swamp...but not out...*Avery nods* Mainly because...we never actually went IN the Swamp this far...*Matthews nods calmly* So we're stuck here then? *Kobald cuts in* No, we arent stuck, Sapphire can fly up to the trees, and AHA! Find a way out, right Sapphire? *Sapphire nods and leaps upward...and then just plops back down again blinking. Gary steps over and silently helps her up, again, they lock eyes. Vega's been noticing that recently...he might have to ask him about it. Matthews nods once more* Ok then...I guess the only thing left to do is- PANIIIIIIC! *Now everyone runs around in a panic, with no one telling them to stop*

*Chuck Taylor and the Gentlemans Club, watch from a distance away, all of their teammates have left them, leaving with the crew while they had the chance. Taylor laughs* What a bunch of losers right? *Gulak glares at Taylor with a broken wet phone in his hand* WE lost Chuck...or did you forget the Cloverleaf that almost killed you? *Taylor waves a hand* Drew, when you're Chuck Taylor like I am, you tend to rembeer the things only you want to remember... *Gulak nods* Is that why you're leaning at a weird angle? *Taylor snaps* Shut up! ...Im stretching...stretching my muscles...like Chuck Taylor should! *Gulak shakes his head, Swamp Monster holds Orange Cassidy, who's unconsious...not from the shots he took in the match just because...hes like that a good 75 percent of the time...*

*Matthews turns and locks eyes with Taylor, who immeditaely stops laughing. Matthews points* YOU! *Taylor turns* Alright guys time to- *Matthews cuts him off going up to him with his group and stopping him* Dont give me any of that! Look Taylor, we won from you and got the baby, but you owe us more than that! *Taylor turns grumpily* I dont owe you anything! You won, what more do you want? *Gulak raises an eyebrow* Oh so you dooo remem- *Taylor snaps* SHUT UP DREW! THIS IS WHY YOU ARENT ON THE T SHIRT! *Gulak folds his arms burning a hole in the back of Taylors head. Matthews speaks up* Look...you have a base of operations here, so you have to know how to get in and out of this place...so you are going to get us out of here, or else! *Taylor smirks* Or else WHAT? *Matthews goes up to him, and in a dead serious tone whispers* We're gonna go home and pretend none of this ever happened, fix everything, and make everything happy for when Della comes back. If we DONT get back in time though, we may get some Hell, but you tried to kidnap her child and use her for your marketing gimmik, and so help me when she realizes that she will hunt each and every one of you down until each one of you are repeatedly hit with a frying pan until you dont even know WHICH WAY IS UP! *Matthews breathes, and Taylor looks...a bit frozen in place. Taylor shakes his head and puts up a hand* One moment...Gentlemans Huddle!

*Taylor goes with the Gentlemans Club, and it doesnt take long, Taylor comes back* Alright, FINE! We'll show you the way out. *Matthews nods* Good, how? *Taylor motions to Swamp Monster* Swamp Monster knows this place inside and out, right Swampy? *Swamp Monster stares...and looks away a bit. Taylor blinks* ...Swamp Monster? *Swamp Monster makes some inaudible growls...Taylor blinks and moves in closer, and Swamp Monster whispers something in his ear...Taylor explodes* WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHOT FROM KOBALD KNOCKED THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!? THAT SHOULDNT BE POSSIBLE! *Swamp Monster droops, and Taylor spazzes out angrily* We cant be stuck here! We're all gone die by a savage frying pan melee! Come on, I dont care if you have a Concussion or Five Concussions! THINK OF SOMETHING! *Swamp Monster rubs his head sadly. assailANT thinks of something* Waaaaait...I know what might help him! *assailANT brings Sapphire over to Swamp Monster. Swamp Monster stares at Sapphire, who stares back...and headbutts him square in the face. Swamp Monster pauses...and falls over, dropping Cassidy as well, who doesnt seem phased that much. Taylor erupts* HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP!? *assailANT responds* Because Sapphires the best Headbutter ever! *Taylor is about to crack assailANT in the head, but Swamp Monster gets up a bit wobbily, and shakes his head, Taylor looks over* Swamp Monster, you alright? We can kill this bird if you want, you can eat it and no one would blame you! *Gary advances forward, but Vega holds him back with an arm. Swamp Monster grunts something shaking his head. Taylor blinks.* What? *Swamp Monster gives some more grunts, and Taylor blinks confused* You have FRIENDS? *Swamp Monster nods. Taylor pauses* Thats...new to me I always thought you were alone when we left you... *Gulak sighs* Of course you would... *Matthews cuts in* Woah woah wait...Swamp Monster, you have friends? Who could lead us out of here? *Swamp Monster nods, and Matthews blurts* Well lead Swamp Monster Man! Time is importiant! *Swamp Moster nods and trudges onward, the group following behind quickly, Gulak picking Cassidy up and making up follow irritably*

*Swamp Monster trudges onward and after a few more minutes they reach a claering in the Swamp, more solid and wooden, easier to stand on, with what looks like a giant tree, with a door on it...next to it, is a Pond, with a Lillypad, with what looks like a Lightening Bolt in its center. Matthews looks around* Alright, looks like we're here, where's your friends Swamp Monster? *Swamp Monster trudges up to the door, and knocks a few times. Theres a pause, and the door eventually opens, and out steps a figure, just like te other ddemons in size, with a brown head, with what look like White Roots which cover its face, running up and out to look like hair, and also down to cover his mouth a bit and look like some sort of beard, he also has a brown sort of singlet on with on the back what looks like the country of Latvia in a forest green, with white green vertical stripped pants, and no shoes. The Figure blinks, and notices who it is, and exclaims* SWAMPY! *Swamp Monster exclaims in an inaudible growl, and they actually hug each other, Matthews nods* Alright, at least we know Swamp Monster wasnt lying... *Taylor observes, hands on his hips* What even IS that thing? *assailANT folds his arms* Are you blind? Its OBVIOUSLY a Tree Wizard! *Taylor stares at him, and sighs looking at the ground, and in his face* How did I lose to you again?

*Swamp Monster turns after the embrace by the woodland demon, and throws a rock onto the Lillypad. Its Lightening Center Glows, and theres a burst of energy, which sends everyone but Swamp Monster andthe Wood like creature back a bit. After the dust settles, a Creature is left standing on the Lillypad. Its another demon, and hes a bit taller than average...its...a Frog? Yep, its a Frog Demon, green all over his body except for one place, the thights, which are a pasty white. He wears a a Blue Wrestling Singlet, with some sort of design around the waist that looks like a title, but it isnt. He has a Helmet with Golden Wings on it, and is also carrying what looks to be an old stone hammer. He turns, and sees Swamp Monster, and again, like the Wood Creature, exclaims* SWAMPY! *Swamp Monster again replies in an inaudible growl with the same tone, as the Frog LEAPS right off the Lillypad and onto the ground beside Swamp Monster, and gives him what looks like quite a strong hug. Matthews watches that a bit shocked* ...Did you see that JUMP? *Vega nods* That was almost physicaly Impossible! *Gelistico* Well, hes a frog...with a Hammer...with that leaping ability he could be devastating in battle *Pierre nods but notes* Lets just be glad hes on our side gentleman... *Taylor shakes his head* Swamp Monsters got some weird friends, he's lucky he has me... *Gulak rolls his eyes and refrains from a comment, assailANT just laughs* SUPER FROG!

*After the reunion, Swamp Monster walks over, and gives the proper introductions...well...y rpoper he grunts and growls everything, after he ends, Gulak sums it up* The Brown guys the Latvian Proud Oak and the Green Frog is the Estonian Thunderfrog. *Thunderfrog and Oak walk over, and meet the group, some friendlier than others. assailANT asks Proud Oak* Can you grant my wish Tree Wizard? *Oak stares, a bit confused, asking in a broken english accent* Wiz-ard? No No...Oak is no Wizard... *assailANT stares* You arent? ...Awwww...*assailANT droops...Proud Oak pauses...realizing he may have made a blunder...and quickly throws something togeather* Um wait...um...here, is magic! *Proud Oak presents a piece of root and hands it to assailANT. assailANT beams* Woooow, combatANT is gonna be SO JEALOUS when he finds out a got a mystical tree wizard root! *Proud Oak nods scratching the back of his head, sweatdropping a little, meanwhile Leslie tries to grab Thunderfrogs Hammer* Man this looks do awesome, can I- *Thundefrog pulls it back, in the same broken english* No no...this is for Peace...*Leslie blinks* What exactly can that Hammer do? *Thunderfrog responds* It keeps peace, used for peace *Crabtree waves a hand* Feh! Back in my day, that Hammer could be used for anything, conquest, destroying the old gods, slaying the Hydra, now it belongs to a frog and its all peace Peace Peace...fooey! *Crabtree trudges away, leaving Thunderfrog to ask a question* ...Blue Man...how old-? *Vega cuts him off* Yeah dont ask you wont get a straight answer...*Thunderfrog blinks, but nods*

*Gulak stares, and rubs his chin* I wonder how much a Hammer like that could sell for? Cassidy what do you- *Gulak turns, Cassidy has passed out on Thunderfrog's Lillypad, Gulak sighs* Nevermind. *Crabtree folds his arms bitterly* I was gonna use that as a bed... *Taylor folds his arms* Alright alright we've all met each other, did we forget the point of why we came here? *Matthews turns, and sighs* Right right, um, excuse me, Frog aand Oak? *Proud Oak and Thunderfrog turn, Matthews continues* Um, we seem to have gotten lost in this lovely Swamp...so...since you guys live here you must know it pretty well, right? *Oak and Thunderfrog look at each other, and look back nodding, Pierre nods cutting in* Excellent! Then would you be so kind as to lead us out of the Swa- *Matthews cuts him off* HEY! Im the unofficial leader here, I ask things! ...*clears throat* Excellent! Then would you be so kind as to lead us out of the Swamp? *Pierre growls folding his arms, Gelistico pats his shoulder* I still consider you an official unnoficial leader Animaniac Assasin *Pierre sighs dropping his head*

*Proud Oak and Thunderfrog look to Swamp Monster, who nods saying they are all ok, and they turn back. Thunderfrog speaks up* Um, yes, we know *Proud Oak nods* Yes, can lead way out *Matthews grins* Great! Lets go! *Thunderfrog nods and begins heading one way, and Oak begins heading another, they turn to each other, Thunderfrog points* Out is this way *Oak shakes his head and points* No no no, out this way *Thunderfrog shakes his head* No no, the winds say this way! *Oak shakes his head* No, trees say this way, my roots say so! *Thunderfrog shakes his head again* This way, the hammer says so! *Oak retorts* This way! *Thunderfrog retorts back* This- *Matthews cuts in* GUYS! *Thunderfrog and Oak pause, and turn to Matthews, who looks a bit down* ...You two havent been out of this Swamp much have you? *Thunderfrog pauses...then shakes his head* Um...no... *Oak nods* Yes...no...*Matthews nods, and calmly goes over to a tree, and bashes his head against the wall over and over shouting* WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHYYYYYYYYY!? *Thunderfrog puts out his hands* No no friend! Quiet please, attract unwanted guests! *Matthews shouts* I dont care! Whatever comes wont be any worse than whats going to happen to us because of us being stuck here! NOTHING! *Theres a rattle in the trees, and Taylor folds his arms grumpily* You HAD to say nothing right? Theres a rule you never say that! Because it always happens! *Gulak nods* Like when Chuck said nothing could beat him *Taylor turns to Gulak fuming, but Pierre speaks up* Um guys...be on alert, whatever is in the trees is moving...and...it looks big. ...Submission Squad, and...everyone else, battle stations! *Gelistico takes a battle stance, Vega gets his goggles ready, Gary and Sapphire puff out their "feathers", Kobald gets in front of Tasha protectively while assailANT holds her close, Taylor keeps his arms folded, not looking intimidated at all, though his knees are shaking a bit, Swamp Monster looks around for where its coming from, Gulak raises his broken phone as a weapon, Thunderfrog raises his hammer, Oak looks ready as well limbering up, The Flames of love huddle togeather putting out their fists looking all over the place...and Crabtree and Cassidy...share Thunderfrogs Lillypad...sleeping...*

*After a moment, it leaps down, its a demon, a bit taller than average, and muscular to top that off. He wears leapord print tights, black kneepads, no shoes, but tape, black tape on one foot, white on the other, same for the hands, white tape on one, black on the other, and the fingers on the white hand, are all individually wrapped in tape. His face is currently hidden underneath a Leapord print cloth, but he seems rather upset. Matthews and everyone else freezes at the formidable foe, Pierre leans over to Thunderfrog and whispers* Im going to guess thats the uninvited guest you meant... *Thunderfrog nods* Yes, is Jaka... Pierre- ...Vega, run a diagnostic on Jaka...quietly... *Vega tentatively puts his goggles down, and does a search* ...I-I found something Abraham Assasin... *Pierre ignores it for once, and asks* What info do we have? *Vega replies* His name is Jaka...originally from the Xiolin Jungles...but...now hes here, it doesnt give a reason. There are reports that this guy wrestled Leapords for FUN... *Gelistico shrugs* Big deal *He crosses his arms, noticibly sweating. Matthews speaks in a whisper* Well...what do we do? *Taylor sighs* Ill tell ya what we do, we get rid of 'em! Watch old Chuck Taylor at work! *Chuck begins walking up to the imposing jungle man, Matthews reaches out a hand* Wait Chuck I- *Gulak puts a hand on Matthews shoulder stopping him* Now now we wouldnt want to interrupt the master at work would we? *Matthew stares...and smirks a bit* I like you a little bit more Drew Gulak *Drew grins* Enough to put in a ord to get me on the Gentlemans Club shirt? *Matthews replies* Hey lets not get carried away now... *Gulak frowns sourly*

*Taylor walks up to Jaka, and talks to everyone behind him* See the trick is, to punch him in the nose, if you do that, he'll give up and leave! *Gelistico blinks* I thought that was just for sharks and door to door salesman? *Pierre rubs his chin* Looks like we're about to find out... *Taylor turns to Jaka, who doesnt falter, and balls a fist, slamming it into his covered face. Jaka's head whips to the side, and Taylor smiles in victory* See? What did I tell you? Now he'll know who is the bo- *Jaka drives his taped fingers right into Taylors throat, and he goes down, Swamp Monster runs to get him, and Jaka grabs Taylor, and throws him right into Swamp Monster, sending both down. Gulak sighs* The one time I dont have a phone to take a picture or video recording... *Jaka rips off the cover on his head, to reveal...quite a picture. Half of his hair, and beard and eyebrow...are completely shaved, one side has hair, the other doesnt. Fierce eyes lock onto the rest, who look even more worried. They all just wrestled a big match, so they arent really 100 percent to deal with this guy...Matthews speaks up* Um...we dont associate with that guy, if it were me, I would never punch you...on purpose! *Jaka growls, Kobald gulps* That didnt work...aha... *Thunderfrog holds out a hand to Jaka* Friend, we only want peace...*Jaka stares, and swats at the hand, and delivers a vicious kick to Thunderfrogs chest, sending him down hard. Proud Oak puffs out his chest and walks over* You sir are bully! *He pokes Jaka in the chest* Now you shall face wrath of Latvian Proud Oak! ...*Proud Oak starts flailing around Jaka doing some sort of rhythmic chant, before stopping in front of him again, raising up his arms* Now prepare to taste the might, of all of Lat- *Jaka headbutts him in the stomach, and then elbows him in the back of the head, Oak goes down, he groans* Ok...round one to you, Oak shall now rest spinning head for rounds to come! *Oak rolls away quickly and Matthews groans* This is not working! *assailANT shouts* Go get 'em Sapphire! *Sapphire walks up to Jaka, rears back, and headbutts him. Jaka blinks...as does Sapphire...and Jaka headbutts her right back, sending her flying back to the group, she shakes her head, cooing dazed. Gary is quickly to her aid, helping her up, Matthews facepalms* This is not what we need right now...

*assailANT stares at Jaka, who just looks more irritated by the second, and then stares down at Tasha, thinking, finally he says* I got a plan! *Matthews blinks* Whats that? *assailANT beams* We let Baby talk to him! *Matthews stares* ...Ok assailANT, Im as crazy as they come but THATS ULTRA CRAZY! We cant let Tasha near that THING! Della will never forgive us! *assailANT argues* But Baby's the best! *Gulak shakes his head* How can a common infant hold such power? *Kobald retorts* Shes not a common infant! AHA! Shes Della's Baby! *Gulak stares, and sighs, in a sarcastic tone* Well how am I EVER to argue that? *Kobald nods* Exactly! *Gulak stares a second, and throws up his hands* Whatever, do what you idiots want... *Vega speaks up* Well...I mean we're all spent when it comes to fighting, and this guy looks like he can go 12 rounds with a full grown elephant...Matthews if we're on a time limit...we need to take some risks. *Leslie speaks up* Im with Vega on this one, I dont even think Avery's moves will soothe this beast, and if Avery cant, then there is only one other option... *Avery nods* My hips arent the answer to everything...most things, but not this... *Matthews groans, and looks at Tasha, who calmly sucks on her fingers. Matthews sighs* Go assailANT, but if he lays one hand to Tasha, we bum rush in! *Abernathy nods* Agreed...

*assailANT steps up to the beast known as Jaka, and holds Tasha out to him. The group holds a collective breath. Maybe this wasnt such a great idea, but honestly, they are desperate. Jaka blinks, and peers at Tasha curiously, Tasha stares back blankly. Jaka gives a low growl, and Matthews takes an instinctive step forward, but Tasha raises a nubby hand, and pats Jaka in the face repeatedly. Jaka blinks, assailANT beams* Aw, baby likes you! *Matthews speaks up* Tasha, no offense, but so far, you havent had the greatest taste in picking your friends! *assaiLANT beams* I think she wants you to come with us! *Matthews speaks up* ASSAILANT! DONT SPEAK FOR HER! *assailANT continues anyway* You can join us on our quest to get home! im sure everyone would love that! *A huge unison from beghind* NOOOO! *assailANT nods* Come on then, lets go! *assailANT turns...and Jaka wordlessly follows him, Abernathy shakes his head* That child is something...remind me if we are ever in a situation like, surrounded by a bunch of lions, to take her with us... *Gelistico nods* Yeah, usually we'd just throw Gary at them in that situation... *Gary ruffles his feathers annoyed, as Thunderfrog raises his hammer* Victory! *Gulak rolls his eyes* Yeah...sort of... *Swamp Monster carries Taylor and Cassidy now. Taylor laughs half dazed* She was lucky! I softened him up for her! SHE KNOWS IT! IM CHUCK TAYLOR! Right Cassidy? *Cassidy looks up lazily* ...Sure? *Taylor grins nodding* Yeah you know how great I am... *Matthews snaps* Can we focus please! Jaka, if you HAVE to join us...do YOU know a way out of here? *Jaka stares at him...Matthews groans* YOU! *Points to Jaka* KNOW! *Points to head* WAY OUT? *Makes walking motion with his hands out of the forest. Jaka blinks...and takes the lead, bounding into the swamp forest, Matthews shrugs* ILL TAKE THAT AS A YES! *Charges afterword, Kobald laughs* AHAHA! I love Tag! Especially with Squirrels...and they always lose! HAHAHA! *Abernathy groans* Why does it have to be running... *Matthews replies* Suck it up, we need to get outta here! *They follow Jaka quickly through the forest, hoping this night can be over...*

*They eventually all come to another clearing, in the middle of it seems to be a...castle? Yes a Castle, completely made out of bark, moss, and whatever else the swamp may provide. Matthews stares...and groans* I should have known better than to let a half shaved Tarzan be our guide! *Jaka gives a low growl, but assailANT speaks up* Maybe he doesnt know the way out, but he brought us to someone who does! *Abernathy gazes at the castle* And who would that be? *Gelistico chirps in* Whoever it is has marvelous craftsmanship... *Thunderfrog and Proud Oak seem slightly on the defensive. Matthews notices that, and sighs* Alright, who is it? *Thunderfrog sighs* He goes by the many names...but those who have felt his power...they call him...The Usurpur. *Matthews pauses* ...That doesnt sound too friendly... *Proud Oak nods* Yes, he is...not all bark is in the tree yes? *Abernathy blinks* ...So he's crazy? *Proud Oak nods* Yes! *Matthews inhales* ...Well...Ivee dealt with Crazy before... *Gulak rolls his eyes* We noticed *Matthews snaps* Shut up! ...So maybe Ill know how to speak his language! Heck, I spoke assailANT's and hes out of his mind! Im about all outta my mind! *Gulak nods* Again, we noticed *Matthews continues* Im willing to take a chance! If Tasha can somehow stop Jaka from killing us, maybe we can get some help from this guy! *Vega shrugs* Worth a shot I guess...*Puts his goggles down and starts doing searches for this Usurper. Leslie and Avery look to Thunderfrog, Leslie speaks up* Well, you are a bigger gentleman, and so is that Jaka fellow, and Swamp Monsters imposing too so...he couldnt be THAT bad right? *Thunderfrog stares at them...and shakes his head* You do not know Usurper... *Crabtree waves a hand* FEH! Back in my day you needed real talent to be a Usurper, it wasnt all easy as pie as it is now with all the buyouts of companies an stuff like that, you needed real quality spears and armor to overtake a place! Those were the days... *Taylor laughs* I dont care how tough this guy is, Ill beat 'em! I was just going easy on Jaka before *Jaka turns to him, Taylor flinches back in Swamp Monsters grip glaring* Oh go swing on a vine and get a haircut! *Jaka growls baring his teeth, Kobald looks to him* You need lessons on making friends! AHAHA! *Taylor growls* I have plenty of friends, right Drew! *Gulak does not even answer that question as Matthews goes up, and knocks on the door to this castle like structure. Just then, thats when Vega gets results about this guy...his eyes widen* Matthews! Maybe this isnt the greatest idea after all! *Matthews waves a hand* Ah itll be fine! Whats the worst that could- *The door falls down on him like drawbridge* ...OW! *Gulak laughs* Oh man, I REALLY wish I had my phone now...*The rest look in...ready to see who exactly this...Usurper is...*

*Out walks a demon...thats taller than all of them. Still demon sized, but hes even a bit taller than thunderfrog, and not skinny either...he wears a golden helmet with armor to match, and a black attire underneath that, he scans the crowd, walking over the door that has Matthews under it, causing him to cry out in pain as he steps toward them. Abeernathy quickly says* Vega, what did the results say? *Vega quickly reads* Oleg, The Usurper, is a tyrannical, maniacal destroyer! He will do anything for great competition, he is a war hungry monster that finishes off his prey with a move simply called...Off With His Head... *Abernathy pauses* ...We're screwed arent we? *Vega sighs* It doesnt look good... *Kobald grins* Maybe he'll be nice! *Gulak looks to him* Have you SEEN how he looks?

*Oleg walks up to them...staring down fiercely, all of them assume the worst at this point...but then he...actually grins, kind of insanely, but grins and bellows* Ahhhh finally! Mighty challengers for Oleg! *They all pause...oh thats not good. Vega speaks up* Um...Mr. Usurper sir...we arent exxactly here to- *Oleg cuts him off taking his goggles* What are these strange things? *Starts looking through them the other way. Vega charges* Hey, those are MINE! Give them back! *He struggles to get to them, but Oleg just holds him back with one arm. He finally turns his attention back to Vega and grins* Ah we fight now! *Oleg grabs Vega, shoves the goggles back on his head, and chucks him. Matthews finally gets out from underneath the door...and Vega goes flying right into him. Matthews shouts* AGAIN, OW! *Oleg turns back to the group* Who is next? Jungle Man? We have many great battles in past! Monster of Swamps? We have test of Power! Frog of Thunder? I match hammer with Sword? Tree Wizard- *Proud Oak groans* I am not Wizard! *Oleg ignores him and continues* You next Tree Wizard!? *Gelistico steps up* Good sir, we are not here to fight, we are here to- *Oleg grabs him cutting him off, and chucks him, right into Vega and Matthews. Matthews shouts* THIS ISNT FUN! TIS IS PAINFUL! *Oleg laughs* Another victory for Oleg! *Gulak groans* This is getting bad fast...*Chuck gets out of Swamp Monsters grip and storms over* Alright, let a real man handle this! *Gulak stares* Huh...it suddenly got better again...

*Chuck storms up to Oleg, who looks stares right back and grins* Are you the next fighter? *Taylor shouts* Im the next AND last fighter! Do you know why? *Oleg pauses...cocks his head* Why? *Taylor screams* Cause I'm CHUCK TAYLOR! And Im gonna kill you! *Delivers a fierce right hand...to the chestplate of Oleg. Chucks kind of frozen for a second...before flailing his hand and screaming* OW! THAT ARMORS HARD! THATS CHEATING! *Gulak groans* Maybe hit him in the FACE next time! *Taylor nods* Good idea! *Aims for the face this time...and Oleg catches his hand. Taylor freezes and Oleg grins* The first strike went to you, I not strike back! *Oleg flings Taylor away, Gelistico, Vega, and Matthews bolt, and Taylor instead of crashing into them, crashes through the castle wall. Swamp Monster screams and drops Cassidy, hurrying over to his aid and dragging him out. Taylor raises an arm, eyes spinning* You win this...round but...what doesnt kill Chuck Taylor makes him stronger! *Gulak shakes his head, so many great moments to record with a phone. Oleg turns back to them* Now who is next? Bird People? *Gary steps in front of Sapphire glaring as Oleg continues to throw out challenges* Skinny Pasty People? *Leslie and Avery immediately book it and hide behind Thudnerfrog* Orange Haired Sleeping One? *Cassidy just turns laying on the ground ignoring him* You Old Blue Man? *Crabtree glares* Why I outta...*Oleg ignores as he continues to challenge* You Goblin? *Kobald gulps, Drew responds* How nice is he now? *Oleg turns to Gulak* YOU!? *Gulaks eyes widen and he backs up* No no no, not me, anyone else! *Thunderfrog grips his hammer* Usurper! We did not come to fight! We come for peace. *Oleg frowns* Peace is boring, Oleg wants to FIGHT! *Thunderfrog glaires with his hammer, he seems ready to do so, but assailANT sticks out his arm* Wait! ...I have an idea! *Abernathy groans* Your last idea was throwing Tasha into a lions den! *assailANT nods* This ones better! Watch! *assailANT hands Tasha over this time to Kobald, and walks up to Oleg, Gulak rubs his hands togeather grinning* Oooooh this could be good...

*Oleg grins staring at assailANT* So it is YOU! Big Blue Ant? *Oleg raises an arm to strike, and assailANT holds up his hands* Wait! Wait wait wait! *Oleg pauses frowning* What? *assailANT looks to him* You said you want to fight right? Look for good strong people an' stuff? *Oleg pauses once more, puts down his arm, eyes narrowed* Yes... *assailANT nods* Ok, then come with us! We work at a great place, well, they do Im kinda apart of a group that invaded it and sent a statement and its kind of a big war but- ANYWAY...its a place with great fighters! You can fight all you want and beat people! Its alot better than being in a swamp and fighting trees! *Proud Oak raises a hand, but decides to let it go as he continues* Mandy is sure to give you a contract! Look at you, you're big, you got shiney armor, you take peoples heads off! *Oleg blinks, and grins* That Oleg does! *assailANT nods beaming* So come with us! Help us get out of here, because if we dont get out of here to the place of fighting soon, we're all gonna be destroyed by a curly haired dragon! *Oleg rubs his chin* A dragon you say? *assailANT nods* Yeah! So its real importiant we get out of here, to there, and make sure the dragon never finds out about the stuff thats happened! Or...we'll be on fire! *Leslie shrugs* Well Im already the Rising Flame already but- *assailANT cuts him off* It'll be bad, and no one will get to fight! ...What do you say big Usurper guy? *Oleg stares...seemingly in thought...about everyone at this point is crossing their fingers in silent prayer...until finally, hee speaks* More strong competition for Oleg if he helps? How can Oleg refuse!? *Everyone collectively exhales, Gulak sighs* As much as I wanted to see him squashed at least thats over... *Taylor groans in Swampo Monsters grip* I almsot had him...I swear! *Swamp Monster picks Cassidy up again, as Gelistico, Vega, and Matthews collect themselves and go back to the group, Matthews rubs his head with his good arm* So the guy who just attacked us and threw us around is going to join us now? FINE! At this point I dont care! Welcome to the dream team! *assailANT beams* And I didnt even need Baby that time! *Takes Tasha back from Kobald, Kobald grins* That was great assailANT! AHAHAHA! *Gulak frowns* Yeah whatever, can we PLEASE get out of here?

*Matthews turns to Oleg* You! Big Man! *Oleg turns* Yes? This is me! *Matthews asks* Do you know how to get out of here? *Oleg raises a hand...then sort of stares off in thought. Matthews grabs his hair and screams* AAAAAH! We're never gonna get out of here! *Oleg thinks* Wait! You have bird people? *Abernathy sighs* Yeah but they cant fly...they THINK they can but thats not the same as doing it... *Oleg nods* Birds should fly! *Goes over and grabs Sapphire* Fly Bird! Point us to the Fightland! *Oleg chucks Sapphire up...high...and she doesnt stop...over the tree tops and more. Everyone looks up, wide eyed, jaw slacked including Gary. Oleg grins nodding* Now we wait... *Matthews yells* You blundering jerk! Sapphires gonna die! *Oleg frowns* No, Oleg shall catch bird woman when she comes back down! *Matthews retorts* Not if you threw her into space! *Oleg grins* Ooooh do you think throw was that good? *Vega and Gelistico are at this point holding Gary back from attacking the Usurper...hopefully Sapphire comes down unharmed...*

*After about five minutes...she finally comes back into view. Oleg holds out his arms to catch...and she lands on Swamp Monster, Taylor, and Cassidy, Oleg blinks* I misjudged landing area... *Taylor screams* CAN I STOP BEING HURT PLEASE? *Matthews grins* Not so fun is it? HUH?! *Gulak snickers* It really is for me... *Cassidy just snoozes away oblivious, Swamp Monbster groans...I suppose a little unintentional revenge for throwing Sapphire into the ropes in the Cibernetico. Sapphire rises, and stumbles a bit, Gary quickly to her aid helping her balance. Vega blinks and whispers to Gelistico* Has Gary been acting weird to you? *Gelistico blinks* ...He thinks hes an Owl...when has he not been weird? *Vega sighs* Not that I mean...have you seen the way hes been with Sapphire? *Gelistico blinks...* You think theres something there? *Vega sighs* Well...me and Gary talk alot...I might have to ask him... *Gelistico nods* Perhaps the Annomoly Assasin might have some words of wisdom *Abernathy groans* Come on its been a long night, Elegant! And what are you on about? The Owl's love life? I think there are more importiant things to worry about right now... *Vega nods* You're right but...lets keep it for later because...its kind of interesting. *Gelistico shrugs* Leave it to him to find a girl who also believes she is a bird...who knew? *Abernathy sighs* From what Ive seen tonight? There are a few things that I didnt know...and thats saying something...

*Oleg beats his chest once* See? Olegs plan was success! *Matthews rubs his head* Maybe...Sapphire...PLEASE tell me you saw the direction of the city when you were up there! *Sapphire blinks, and unruffles her feathers* Coo...Burrrrr...*Points in a direction. Matthews eyes widen* That way? *Sapphire nods. Matthews grins and hugs Oleg* OH THANK YOU YOU BIG HEADSTRONG SUICIDAL VIKING MAN! *Oleg blinks...* Ummmm...we fight now? *Matthews sighs* LATER! We need to get home! Out of this Swamp! Lets go! NOW! GOOOOO! *Sapphire takes the lead as the group of unlikely people follow. Swamp Monster picking himself up and hoisting Taylor and Cassidy over both his shoulders. Hoping to FINALLY...find the city...*

*Eventually, after a few minutes of weaving through the trees, they see something...through the trees. Matthews shouts* I SEE IT! THE CITY! *They all rush quickly...and break through...and there it is, sidewalk, the street, streetlights, the wonderful look, of a city! Matthews cheers* YES! WE MADE IT! *Kobald bounces grinning* YAY! Kobald will miss the swamp! AHAHA! But not dying is better! OHOHO! *assailANT beams bouncing Tasha* We're almost home baby! Almost! *Taylor grins raising an arm* And none of this would be possibly without tghe increadible might of CHUCK TAYLOR! *Gulak nods* Whatever makes you happy Chuck...*Swamp Monster grunts in agreement. Crabtree trudges into view* Personally I think the swamp was better but...oh well, no escaping technology the dang thing... *Jaka looks around silently at the city. Thunderfrog nods* This is good, we find city! *Proud Oak looks around in awe* So this is American City... *Leslie shrugs* Ah you get used to it...besides, Avery makes any city he is in with his moves *On cue, Avery swivels his hips, Oleg blinks* ...It is almsot...hypnotic in a way...*Kobald covers his eyes* DONT LOOK DIRECTLY AT IT! AHAHA! *Abernathy grins* Job well...partly done boys, nothing like the fresh air of the city *Gelistico nods* And its many Powerplants... *Gary looks around with Sapphire, who seems to be admiring the starry night, so he decides to admire it with her...it really is a nice night...despite whats happened. Vega smiles and puts his goggles down* Now my GPS should be working, just have to find Dellas house from out location and...*He freezes...checks again...again...again...he gulps...and heads over to a very happy Matthews, a bit tentitively*

*Vega taps Matthews on the shoulder* Um...Shane? *Matthews turns and gives Vega a hug grinning* Oh Davey boy! We made it out of the swamp, in good old Endsville again! You got directions to the house? Let me hear 'em? *Vega gulps* Thats...just it...Shane um... *Matthews pauses* Are your goggles busted, did Oleg break them? I SWEAR ILL- *Vega cuts him off* No no! Thats not it! *Matthews blinks* ...Then whats wrong? *Vega looks like he really doesnt want to say the next thing* ...This isnt Endsville... *Matthews pauses...and asks in a very quiet voice* ...Huh? *Vega repeats* I checked the data, ten times...this city...isnt Endsville. *Matthews stares...and chuckles patting Vegas shoulder* Oh Vega, always a jokester huh? *Vega frowns, and lets him see himself. Matthews stares through the goggles, and freezes upon what he sees through them...*

*"Welcome to Beginsville"*

*Matthews slowly takes off the goggles and hands them to Vega...and silently nods, his lips forming a fine line* ...We're in the wong city? *Vega cringes* ...Yes... *Matthews nods...and repeates, loudly* WE'RE IN. THE WRONG. CITY!? *Vega flinches back, and the rest turn to him shocked. Gelistico speaks up first* WHAT? *assailANT blinks* We arent in Kansas anymore? *Gulak groans* Oh of course...now we're in the wrong city! Great job Birdbrain! *Gary glares stepping in front of Sapphire, Abernathy puts out a hand* Easy Gary...look this isnt the time to pick a fight, Vega, where are we? *Vega sighs* Beginsville... *Abernathy nods* Well it sounds CLOSE to Endsville right? Beginning, End, has to be CLOSE! *Matthews groans* But how do we get there? Vega? *Vega checks his goggles, growls* My stupid GPS isnt working right now...looks like we're asking for directions again... *Matthews sighs loudly* Yeah because THATS worked out in the past! *Jaka growls, Matthews frowns* Oh dont act like you're a nice guy! *Jaka still glares anyway. assailANT stays positive* Maybe it'll be easy! *Gulak laughs* With THIS group? HA! *Crabtree shrugs* I could always use my old hitchhiking tricks...*Crabtree sticks out his thumb...and falls over.*

*Matthews stares, and looks up to the sky...and heaves a big sigh* ...Its gonna be a really long night isnt it? *Kobald grins* Oh I hope so! This has been fun! AHA! OHO! *Gulak stares* Yeah, maybe fun on Mars where I think you are from! *Taylor laughs* Maybe Swamp Monster is from Uranus... *Gulak stares...* ...Can ou please knock him out? Someone? *Oleg grins* Oh, Ill do it! *Taylor growls* HEY! YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME! *Thunderfrog holds out his hands* Woah woah...please everyone, keep peace! *Taylor snaps* Ah shut up Kermit! *As the arguing continues, Matthews sighs...it IS going to be a long night. He just prays whatever date Della and Tom are on...it lasts awhile...or they may be on some serious trouble.*

...

Note: Thats the end of 49! And you all know whats next, CHAPTER 50! Can you believe it, I sure cant. And guess what else! Now The CHIKARA Fanfiction has a Facebook Fanpage you can check out today! Like, become a fan, and get the latest news, updates, feedback on the story and chapters, and more from it! Please review here on the site, the CHIKARA 101 Forum, and or the Facebook Fanpage, and Ill see you all for the 50th Chapter Spectacular soon!


End file.
